Akito and the Loonatics
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito was going for walk in the park, when all of a sudden, a portal appears sending him into a new world called Acmetropolis in the year 2772. How will he cope with this new world? And will he ever get back? Or will he want to go back?
1. Chapter 1

Mo was educating her children, she served as the teacher since they were home-schooled, and Atticus was off on another mission. Mo checked the time and saw that their lunch would take a little while. "Why don't you guys have a little free time and I'll call you in for lunch?" she suggested with a smile to her children.

"Okay Mom." Estelle smiled, she went to one of her princess books and decided to read it in her free time.

Vincent simply just sat back and relaxed.

But for Akito, he had other plans. "I'm gonna go out for a walk." he said.

"Okay dear, keep an ear out." Mo advised to him before she got lunch together for them.

* * *

Akito smiled and went out the door, looking all around as it was a very lovely day. It wasn't too hot, but the sun was shining, there was a nice and cool breeze, and it just seemed perfect. Of course, there weren't any other kids just out since Akito didn't go to public school like they did, but this was nice. Plus he could sit down and just think with no trouble. Today seemed like nothing could go wrong, but then a portal appeared out of nowhere in front of Akito, startling him a bit.

"Where did that come from?" he mumbled to himself.

The portal seemed to be sucking and deep, trying to pull him in. Akito tried to avoid it, but he couldn't. He was getting sucked in and he yelled out while he was getting pulled through and probably entering a different dimension.

His screams could be heard as Mo, Vincent, and Estelle looked outside to see what was happening and saw that Akito was lifted off the ground and was pulled into the portal and after he was pulled in the portal closed up. Mo quickly put the timer on the oven and looked out with her other children.

"AKITO!" Estelle rushed over, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, no... He's gone! Where'd he go?" she started to cry.

"Don't worry, honey... I don't know what happened, but I'm sure he's fine..." Mo hugged her daughter.

* * *

The portal reappeared, but in a futuristic city. Akito came out of the portal, unknown to him that he got powers.

"Where am I?" Akito muttered to himself, unsure. The only thing he knew for sure though that this definitely was not home.

What he saw was surprising it was a city that looked like it was from the future along with the vehicles and doors many other things.

"Where the heck, did that portal send me? I better find someone so they can tell me." Akito said, walking through the city.

What Akito didn't know was that he was brought to this city by a woman with blonde hair. Akito wasn't sure what else to do, but to explore. He felt like he had just stepped into a science fiction movie because of how futuristic everything seemed. Just, where on Earth was he? Or... Was he even on Earth?

He then finally found people hopefully one of them could tell him where he was or if they could even speak English. And so he then went over to where the group of people were and hopefully that anyone of them could speak English.

"Um, excuse me, but could someone tell me where I am?" Akito asked the group of people.

The people looked at him like he was crazy, but they answered him.

"Why, you're in Acmetropolis of course!" one of the people said, like it was obvious. "Where else would you be?"

"Acmetropolis? Sorry, never heard of that name, I'm new around here." Akito said.

"You must be if you've never heard of this place," the man snorted. "This place has been Acmetropolis since that asteroid hit 500 years ago!"

Akito looked very shocked now. "500 years ago? What year is it?"

"You feelin' okay, son?" the woman asked. "It's 2772!"

Akito's eyes went wider and he fainted in the middle of the ground.

"Strange child..." the adults murmured as they went off.

The woman with blonde hair that sent Akito to Acmetropolis saw what happened and knew that there would need questions answered. "I must tell the Loonatics to pick him up and to bring him to the tower, he may be the hope we're looking for to stand against my brother and this new ally." The blonde woman said before going to inform the hero team.


	2. Chapter 2

Mo held Estelle as she still cried about the loss of her twin. "It's okay, sweetie... He'll be back..."

"But how do we get him back?" Estelle trembled. "We don't even know where he is!"

"We'll find your brother, somehow, I promise." Mo said while comforting her daughter.

Estelle sniffled in her mother's hold.

"You guys think maybe Aunt Cherry and Uncle Forte could help us?" Vincent suggested.

"They might... But, what could they do?" Mo shrugged.

"No harm in asking..." Estelle said, clinging closer to Mo.

"Okay, okay, we'll go and ask Aunt Cherry and Uncle Forte and see if they can help." Mo said, comforting her daughter even more.

* * *

And so that's what they decided to do as they left to go and see Cherry and Forte to see if they could help them find out where Akito is. There was a womanly figure with light milk chocolate brown skin in the garden with a floppy pink hat doing gardening.

"Aunt Cherry?" Estelle and Vincent asked.

The figure looked up, revealing to be actually a very young man. "Oh hello there!" he chuckled, sounding quite feminine.

"Uh... We must have the wrong address, we're looking for Cherry and Maestro Forte." Mo explained.

"That's where you are," the young man smiled. "I'm doing gardening for my mother."

"Do you know if their home, we really need to speak with them." Mo requested.

"Yeah, like really, really, really need to speak with them." Vincent said, urgently.

"This is a matter of family emergency!" Estelle shrieked.

The young man looked a little sad for them. "Mom's in the back."

* * *

The Fudo family nodded, thanking him and went to the Forte backyard which was revealed to be a personal graveyard with black roses. Cherry was relaxing there like it was a picnic spot and was under a black parasol to block out the scolding sun. Felicity was there with her, playing with her dolls and her dollhouse.

"Aunt Cherry! Aunt Cherry! We need yours and Uncle Forte's help! Now!" Estelle cried out as they began to run towards them.

Cherry had never heard Estelle this worried or scared before, this must have been very serious. "What happened, dear?" she asked, stoically as always.

"W-We're not sure..." Estelle got in a frenzy. "We were having free time from our studies and there was this portal that sucked him in somewhere!"

Cherry looked like she may have known what they were talking about. "What did it look like?"

"It looked like some kind of rainbowish color and it showed some kind of city before it closed up." Estelle described.

Cherry looked firm.

* * *

They all followed Cherry as she turned a picture a little crooked, showing the bookcase to wheel away and show a secret passage downstairs.

"Stay close to me." Cherry told the others as she grabbed a candelabra and went down the several stairs to the secret room she kept hidden from everybody else.

They did so as they all followed her down the stairs.

"Aunt Cherry, where do these stairs lead anyways?" Vincent asked her.

"A special room..." Cherry said as they were nearly there.

"1,001... 1,002... 1,003..." Estelle lazily counted. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet..." Cherry sighed.

"Boy there sure a lot of stairs here..." Estelle moaned. "1,006... 1,007... 1,008... 1,009... 1,010..."

* * *

It felt like the stairs were going on forever, but of course, they finally got to the special room that Cherry was taking them to.

"Finally! Sheesh why did it have to have so many stairs?" Vincent asked.

"Sorry... But I have to keep this room under tight security..." Cherry said as she walked with them, setting the candelabra down.

Estelle and Vincent followed as they saw several jars filled with books they had never seen before. There was a Canterlot High yearbook, Ben Ravencroft's spell book, a glittering pink rose that was like an enchanted rose, the red feather from Peter Pan's hat, a golden shell from King Triton, a princess tiara that nearly looked like Cinderella's, a small tiki statue from the Hawaiian islands, a dragon pendent that resembled Mushu, and a feather from the Grand Duke of Owls.

"Aunt Cherry, are these all trinkets from each adventure you've ever had with or without Mom and Dad?" Estelle asked.

"Both..." Cherry replied, she then took out a science book and flipped through the pages to find portals.

Vincent looked to the spell book, very curious of it and wanted to get it.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't touch that!" Cherry hissed at him. "We don't want any evil warlocks or witches to escape, do we?"

"Yikes, good point." Vincent said, withdrawing his touch.

"What are you looking for, Aunt Cherry?" Estelle said, while trying to get a look at what her aunt was trying to look for.

"Find out where that portal went to..." Cherry said as she looked through her book.

Estelle saw a Wonka bar. "Aren't you gonna eat that?"

"That's when I went to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory with my friend Katie," Cherry explained. "That was, of course, before they were married and had their children." she then gestured to the wedding photo with her as the chief bridesmaid with the whimsical candy maker himself with a short purple-haired woman with blue eyes.

"Cool." Estelle said.

Cherry found the page she was looking for. "Apparently Akito accidentally fell into a time stream portal... They show up every 30 moons and normally, they can take anyone unsuspecting in with them and transport them into the distant future," she explained to her niece and nephew as she adjusted her glasses. "It appears that Akito has become a time traveler."

"Do you know where he is now?" Estelle asked, worriedly.

"Let's see... It's the 17th..." Cherry hummed as she kept looking further. "Ah... Here we are, the September 17th one has transported him into the year 2772 when a meteor struck the Earth and knocked it off it's original axis. The planet wasn't destroyed and no one was killed, but it's mutated the descendants of..." she looked at the print and looked dubious of what she just read. "The Looney Tunes..."

"Huh?" Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent asked. "The Looney Tunes?"

"So then, you're saying that Akito's been sent into a timeline that has super-powered Looney Tunes?" Estelle asked, trying to figure out what her aunt was telling them.

"That's what my book says..." Cherry scratched her head as she kept looking through.

"How do we get him back?" Vincent asked.

"Well... No one's invented a backwards time machine yet..." Cherry said as she closed the book. "I'm not sure how, but we'll get him back."

"What about Papa's temps voyage regarder?" Felicity asked, referring to her father's time travel watch.

"It can't take us all at once," Cherry said softly. "It could only take a few of us at a time and I'm not sure Estelle and Vincent would be able to survive on their own in the very distant future. Who knows what the world is like 600 years from now?"

"Please, Aunt Cherry, please let us use it." Estelle begged.

"I don't like the idea of you all going through the time stream by yourselves, I know you can take care of yourselves, but you better need some kind of security." Cherry said, actually concerned for their safety.

"How else would we get there all together then?" Vincent asked.

Cherry blinked, then looked serious. "We'll need a DeLorean, some plutonium, and lightning."

"No, really..." Vincent said to his aunt.

Cherry looked firm. "I'm serious, boy."

"Okay well, where are we going to get Delorean, some plutonium and lightning?" Estelle asked.

* * *

At a calm family home, there were two boys who seemed to be arguing yet again while their mother tried to sort them out and a man with wild white hair and crazy brown eyes as he came to the door and looked to Cherry with a smile.

"Uncle Emmett, we need to borrow your time machine." Cherry said firmly to him.

"Marty destroyed it, don't you remember?" the scientist asked her.

Cherry went to the garage and pulled back the covering tarp to see the 1980's sports car.

"Cherry, I told you time travel is very dangerous and we can only use this for driving now!" Emmett said to the girl.

"Please... It's an emergency..." Cherry said to him. "Atticus's son has been sent to the year 2772 and we need to get him back."

"Well... Okay... Just don't do anything too dangerous or run into of your descendants... I told you and Marty a thousand times, the consequences could be disastrous!" Emmett warned her before she went to the car with Felicity, Estelle, and Vincent.

"Oh, I hope this thing can still be able to time travel." Vincent said.

" **CHERRY, IF YOU GET IN AN ACCIDENT, I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE!** " Emmett called to her.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cherry said as she put the car in reverse as they were in a free lot and able to speed up. She then purposely started to drive 88 miles per hour which was very quick and intense for the kids.

"Wahoo! This is amazing!" Vincent cheered as they were speeding up.

* * *

"Maman, slowing down, sil vous plait!" Felicity cried. "You are going to get us in trouble with the police!"

"No I won't." Cherry said stoically as she kept speeding up on purpose.

Estelle felt very pale and nervous as there was a brick wall coming up. "Aunt Cherry, turn! TURN!"

"Nope." Cherry said as she kept driving toward it.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Vincent screamed out of fear.

"No we're not." Cherry said.

Suddenly, there were electric lights bolting on the tires and they were all gone in a flash of bright light with twin trails of flames from the acceleration and the license plate was spinning around on the road until it fell flat on the ground after they had gone deep into the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, inside a tower, a team of super-powered versions of some of the Looney Tunes were called in by the blonde woman that they called Zadavia. The planet seemed to be turning to ice very quickly, but luckily, Akito was able to dodge them without turning into an icicle himself.

"Loonatics, we have a problem." Zadavia called to the descendants of the Looney Tunes who were known as 'The Loonatics' that featured Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Tech E. Coyote, Slam Devil, and Rev Runner.

"Oh, you got that right, Zadavia," the male bunny said as they were nearly in their own ice prison. "I say we got a serious problem! So, uh, what's up, Zadavia? Certainly not the temperature." he then said.

"So far, no one can figure out where this iceberg came from," Zadavia informed what she knew. "I don't have to tell you what will happen if the temperature keeps dropping."

"I knew it," the male duck scoffed. "We're gonna lose cable again."

"Okay maybe I _do_ have to tell _you_ ," Zadavia looked annoyed with the duck teammate. "The entire planet will be facing a new Ice Age."

"Oh, great, those winter sweaters make me look chubbo." The female bunny complained.

"When the meteor hit, your powers weren't the only, after affect this iceberg could be related." Zadavia said.

"I think we can take care of one iceberg." The male bunny said.

"Acmetropolis is counting on you to take care of this, oh and before I forget, I have summoned us a new ally he is in the city and may new your help getting use to the timezone he is in," Zadavia said before showing an image of Akito. "This is him, his name is Akito Fudo."

"Looks just small..." the male coyote informed.

"Yes, but he's very brilliant for his age... He's from 700 years in the past," Zadavia told them before signing off. "Acmetropolis is counting on you."

"Oh great, looks like we're going to be getting a new team member and it gets to be a Tech Junior." Duck complained.

"I'm sure maybe Tech could give him some new toys to try out with meltin' the ice." the male bunny looked to the male coyote.

"Excuse me," the male coyote named Tech spoke up, shaking his head, unlike his ancestor, he was quite vocal. "They're not toys, they're precision hand crafts."

"Those should do!" the male bunny smiled, then stood up. "But first, let's go out and find this kid."

Duck just rolled his eyes, not fully understanding why Zadavia wanted them to find Akito. There didn't seem to be anything important about this kid except that he was very brilliant for his age. But, oh was he and the rest of the Loonatics in for a surprise about him one that would need him to make a tough decision later on.

Tech gave them all their new devices as they looked to them curiously. "The retro fire master master," he told them what their new tools did. "Only the common thing... Squeeze twice." he then told them how to use it.

The roadrunner squeezed his twice and a cannon gun came into his hands. "Cool!" he loved it and he looked ready to use it.

The Tasmanian Devil tried to use his, but it fell from his hand and the weapon ended up on the ground under his foot. It then fired off and sent him flying around the room.

"UNCURL YOUR TOES!" Tech told him. " **UNCURL YOUR TOES!** "

The Tasmanian Devil did so, but did so while in the air, causing him to land on the ground. There were light laughs and the bunnies seemed eager about their new equipment.

"You gotta love the toys." the female smiled.

"Time to crush some ice and get our little helper," the male bunny remarked. "Let's jet."

They all then fly out on jet packs while the male roadrunner flew out without a jetpack.

* * *

"First, I'm sent to the future, next, this iceberg comes and freezes the city and everyone in it, what's next, an invasion?!" Akito asked, metaphorically. The boy then looked up as there were figures on jets and he let out a scream and he ran off. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

One of the figures almost crashed into the ice covered building, but came to the other figures. Akito curled up in a ball and shook a little, both frozen and slightly afraid. He was only a little kid after all, he was mostly brave, but he was all alone here and had no idea what was about to happen to him.

 _'Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me.'_ Akito thought while curled up. But then his behavior changed when he saw that the figures were trying to melt the iceberg and thought that they didn't mean any harm to anyone and decided that he go up and try to help out.

The figures didn't use their laser guns on him, they were using them to help melt the ice. However, it was too much for them and they couldn't even thaw a single glacier.

"Cease fire!" one voice called. "Cease fire!"

Akito looked up, he put his hand above his eyes and squinted his green eyes slightly, he wasn't sure if it was because he was so far down below or if it was true, but those figures looked like animals.

"Hey guys, there's an ant down there looking at us!" the duck pointed down below as they hovered in the air.

"That's no ant, Duck, that's the new team member that Zadavia sent us." The male bunny said, noticing Akito.

"I can't believe my masters blasters don't work." The male coyote said.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it," the male bunny told the coyote. "Let's go see that kid and resort to Plan B."

The others agreed and went down.

Akito got out of the way and crouched down, covering himself. "Don't suck out my brain!"

"Shame, Duck here could use a new one." the female bunny joked.

This made Akito giggle, knowing that she must have been joking.

"Hey!" The male duck said, finding that offensive.

"Don't worry, kid, we're not here to suck your brain." The male bunny assured him.

"R-Really?" Akito asked, uncovering himself and gets up having a feeling he could trust these animals.

"Nah, we'd never do that," the male coyote replied. "Though Slam might eat your lunch if you leave it unattended."

Akito smiled, he felt a lot more comfortable now. "Who are you guys?"

"We're the Loonatics," the male bunny introduced. "I'm Ace Bunny."

"And I'm Lexi Bunny." the female bunny added.

"No relation." Both Ace and Lexi said in unison.

"Noted." Akito said.

"That's Danger Duck, but we all call him just Duck." Ace gestured to the duck of their team.

"Charmed, I'm sure..." Duck slightly rolled his eyes at Akito.

"And those are the others, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, and Rev Runner," Lexi introduced the final members of the team, then looked back to the human boy. "I guess you're Akito Fudo then."

"Yeah... I guess that Zadavia lady told you about me?" Akito asked them.

"Yeah, but, wait, how did you know...?" Lexi asked before remembering what Zadavia told them about him.

"No time to waste, we have to help the planet," Ace commanded, then looked to Akito with a smile. "Comin', kid?"

Tech gave Akito an extra jet pack to help get him to the ice building they tried to melt. "Here, you'll need this."

Akito smiled and he joined the Loonatics up in the building to help them prevent another Ice Age.

However, just as soon as they left, bolts of electricity filled the air and the DeLorean's tires squealed on the road as the car was now in the year 2772.


	4. Chapter 4

While Akito was gone, Cherry opened the door as it slightly came above the roof and she wore futuristic clothing with Estelle and Vincent.

"Welcome to the future." Cherry told the kids once she helped them out of the car that was actually 10 years older than herself.

"Wow, this city looks amazing." Vincent said.

"Ooh... It is colder than Papa's room..." Felicity shivered slightly under her futuristic clothes.

Cherry took out a briefcase and looked for the year 2772 to give them enough currency for this time period for until they would find Akito and bring him back home. "According to what I read, Acmetropolis had come down with a nasty heat wave in triple digits and then this iceberg showed up," she said as she took out several bills that would be considered cheap in this time frame. "The Loonatics must be trying to defrost the planet now."

"Then let's go and find them." Estelle said.

They all went to look around for possible places as the Loonatics went to initiate Plan B.

* * *

"You're on, Slam buddy!" Ace called to the Tasmanian Devil.

Slam's eyes glowed before he warped into a tornado in an attempt to melt the ice.

"So kid, you got any special moves?" Ace asked Akito.

"Yeah, I have the same strength as my dad who is as strong as the Greek hero, Hercules," Akito said. "But somehow, I feel like I got some new powers when I went through that portal."

"We'll check ya out when we get back to our place," Ace suggested as Slam worked his magic. "Whoa! What did this guy have for breakfast?" he asked as he suddenly felt hot.

The ice was melting and it was shown that several innocent bystanders were also frozen in the process.

"Oh, that overgrown Zamboni, melting ice isn't a superpower!" Duck scoffed. "Quarking is a superpower! Observe..." he then zapped away from them and ended up in one frozen chunk by accident, being as unlucky as Daffy Duck himself. "You can stop observing now..."

"Why I think you look better this way?" Akito asked with a smirk.

"I'm beginning to like this kid." Lexi said before ruffling his hair.

Duck hopped down as the temperature was increasing now, thanks to Slam's abilities to 78 degrees.

"Good guys: 1, Bad guys: ancient history." Ace chuckled.

Slam panted like a very hot dog once he finished helping out with what he could do.

"Wait..." Lexi's ears started to twinge, having super sensitive and selective hearing. "I'm picking up something..."

"Perhaps a high-pitched dog whistle?" Duck deadpanned.

"Wait..." Akito said before he began to hear the same thing Lexi was hearing. "I hear it too."

"You do?" Lexi was a little surprised.

However, before anything else could happen, there was a huge explosion from the chunks of solid ice still there. This made a small flood of water appear with pieces of the ice waving in the water and a dragon-like figure appeared, shocking all of the Loonatics. The figure revealed to be a ship of some kind and it carried several armed soldiers.

* * *

"Those armored soldiers almost look like futuristic versions of vikings." Akito assumed.

"Boy, are you guys lost!" Ace looked angry with their intruders.

The lead one came in front of them and seemed bigger and stronger.

"What's up, Doc?" Ace greeted.

"Yeah, what's up, big guy?" Akito greeted.

"WE ARE HERE TO TAKE OVER YOUR WORLD!" the lead viking robot demanded.

"Ya know, you might as well go back to where ya came from," Ace suggested. "Because, this here's a no invasion zone."

"WE WILL CONQUER YOUR WORLD BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY!"

"No, you won't." Akito smirked.

"YES, WE WILL!" The lead viking robot demanded.

"No you won't!" Akito demanded.

"YES, WE WILL!" The lead iking robot demanded.

"Yes, you will." Akito smirked once again.

"NO, WE WON'T CONQUER YOUR WORLD!" The lead viking robot demanded.

"Have it your way." Akito shrugged.

"Oohhh!" the robot villain got angry.

"Nice one, kid." Ace chuckled to Akito.

"OH, I WILL ENJOY CRUSHING YOU, BRAT!" the robot villain rose his blade, about to strike down Akito.

"But, before you do that, would you mind shaking hands with me? It's important to be polite to the one you're about to crush." Akito said while extending his right hand towards the robot viking leader.

The robot viking leader gave him a look. Akito gave a friendly smile and came closer with his hand. The robot viking leader gave a shrug and put his sword down a moment and held out his hand to shake with the seemingly normal and defenseless little boy. But then Akito smirked and picked up the robot viking leader, lifting him right off the ground and sent him flying right at his army, causing them to all fall down making it sound like a bowling ball had knocked down bowling pins, making a strike.

The robot villian of course was not hurt, but boy was he angry right now. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Ace hopped, looking determined. "It's go time, guys!" he called to the others. He and the robot viking used each other's swords while the other invaders went after the other Loonatics.

Akito joined in to see if he could help out in any way.

The robot leader sent Ace back to the others while the leader electrified his sword for more impact. 10,000 volts, also known as the deathly shock. "TIME TO CHILL OUT, BUNNY!"

"I don't think so!" Ace glared back, using heat laser vision to block the ice shock.

Akito joined Ace's side and glared at the leader as well and was surprised to see that he was able to also use heat laser vision to help block the ice shock. It looked like the three were rather evenly matched.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity kept looking for lost Akito. Vincent and Estelle were getting a bit hot due to the heatwave, but Cherry and Felicity didn't look very affected from it.

"Sheesh, why did the temperature have to be so hot?" Vincent asked.

"Wherever Akito is, he must be facing against some evil right now." Estelle guessed.

"Maman, can you not sense Akito?" Felicity asked her mother.

"I'm sorry dear, but it doesn't work that way." Cherry said to her daughter.

Vincent and Estelle looked confused of what they were talking about.

Cherry looked back at them. "I guess you don't know... You see, I'm a member of an alien species... We have telepathic links with each other and can sense one or the other's presence of them being alive or dead and can usually find them... We also normally know if one is pregnant without being even told of previous information."

"Why can't you tell with Akito?" Estelle asked her aunt. "He's your nephew!"

"Yes, but I didn't meet you two until you were six-years-old," Cherry explained to them. "I was going to visit, but I wanted Felicity and her father to know that I had been alive for the past eight years when I had to give up Felicity after giving birth to her."

"That's understandable." Vincent said.

"Where could he be?" Estelle pouted.

"Don't worry, honey... We'll find him..." Cherry said to her as they kept walking downtown, she then saw a man walking his dog. "Excuse me, have you seen a little boy with light brown hair, green eyes, wearing a blue bandanna?"

"Yeah I did, he asked of where he was and what year it was and then after a couple of people answered his questions, he just fainted in the middle of the road," The man said. "Strange kid."

"Do you know where he might be now?" Felicity asked.

"Not now, sorry..." the man shrugged as he kept walking his dog.

"He couldn't have gone that far..." Cherry said, she then looked up to the former ice building in curiosity. "Unless..."

* * *

The viking robots slammed their hammers to the ground like Thor and made ice trails underneath Akito and Ace, making them both slip and fall against the other Loonatics.

"They must use the power and energy from sub zero temperatures!" Tech noted.

"Yeah, we got that part figured out!" Ace scoffed as he kept using his heat eyes.

The robot vikings kept using their scolding cold ice over the Loonatics and Akito to freeze them. Soon, they were all frozen into a dome of ice and they could keep their work of invasion into action.

"LET'S PUT THIS CITY ON ICE!" the robot viking leader called.

The robot vikings agreed and went off with him with evil laughs. Not even Akito's strength could break them out. The whole entire city was freezing up again Akito and the Loonatics were still frozen.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole entire city was freezing up again Akito and the Loonatics were still frozen. And then suddenly, Duck teleported out of the ice and somehow, so did Akito.

"Okay... Okay..." Duck held himself as he was shivering due to how cold it was to be frozen alive. "I'm alright! Don't worry about me, gang!" he then knocked on the ice and glanced at his teammates. "Hello? You still in there?"

"Duck, they're frozen!" Akito said to him.

"Okay... We just need to thaw 'em out..." Duck suggested.

However, there was sudden rumbling and Slam had gotten them out with his tornado spin.

"Ooh, n-n-nice work there, Slam." Ace said.

This caused for Slam to laugh out of victory for freeing them.

"I would've busted you all out first if you had given me time to think!" Duck glared at everyone.

"We had seconds, not hours, Duck!" Ace scoffed.

"I liked you better as a snow bunny..." Duck grumbled.

Akito just rolled his eyes at Duck's reply as he and the others began to walk down the road and saw that the city was frozen.

"I love what they've done with the place." Ace said sarcastically.

"Yeah, very trendy ice is so in." Akito added, also sarcastic.

Lexi heard some buzzing and beeping, then went to get to it and pushed a button. "Hello?"

"I guess you know by now that these are no ordinary vikings." Zadavia's figure came up to contact the Loonatics yet again.

"Yeah, they didn't even sound Scandinavian!" Ace scoffed.

"So you're Zadavia I have a few questions for you... O,ne were you the one that opened up that portal that brought me here? And if you are, why? And also, how did I get these other powers? And finally, what are those robot vikings? And where did they come from?" Akito asked.

"One at a time please..." Zadavia calmly told the 21st century boy.

"Okay, okay, sorry this is just surprising for me." Akito said.

Zadavia saw that this really was all new to him so she decided to answer his questions, but the one that she was going to answer the questions about the robot vikings and where they came from. The woman mentioned an inter-dimensional portal when the meteor hit, not only bringing the robot vikings, but also Akito and he was secretly monitored by the 28th century, bringing him here and giving him the same powers as the Loonatics, only he had all of their powers while they each had an individual one, though Ace was still going to be in charge, being the leader and all and the vikings were frozen inside during an ice storm from their own dimension.

"So they can freeze and paralyze the world so it's easy for them to take over!" Duck seemed to be on track with his train of thought for a change.

"Precisely," Zadavia confirmed. "But right now, you got bigger problems."

"How big are we talking about here?" Akito asked.

"I think our bigger problem is the robot vikings ship." Akito guessed.

And where he was right, the robot vikings ship was their bigger problem. The dragon head kept firing ice balls to them. The ice balls were mostly fired to hit buildings to cover the entire planet into ice.

"If they're patrolling the city, what are they doing on their boat?" Lexi wondered.

"Maybe they didn't wanna miss the dinner show," Ace scoffed. "PUT 'ER ON ICE! Let's jet!"

"Right!" Duck got his jets out, looking serious and ready. "Ready team?" he pushed the buttons, but there was barely any energy for him to fly at the robot vikings.

"Uh-oh, looks like the jet packs are out of fuel." Akito said.

"No worries," Ace said as he saw the problem, then looked to his coyote friend. "Got a back-up plan, Tech?"

"Glad you asked." Tech smiled as he took out a remote and summoned super-powered and futuristic motorcycles over to them.

Ace got on the one for him and put the helmet on. "Let's show these vikings how to fly!" he called before he zoomed off on his new motor bike.

Akito got good enough distance to run of the edge and began to fly along with Rev. Due to future technology, the motorbikes were able to hover up and seem to be as powerful and skilled in training as the Transformer robots.

* * *

Again, just as they left, Cherry came with the kids.

"He's gone again!" Estelle pouted, she and Akito were very close and had always been together since they were born, they were actually best friends. She begins to take a few steps back before looking out to where Akito and the Loonatics were going to be fighting the robot vikings. "Into the water I go." she said.

"Estelle..." Cherry called a little firmly. "What're you doing?"

Before any of them could do anything, Estelle ran of the edge and dove into the ocean, causing her legs to glow and change into her mermaid form and began to swim to where Akito and the Loonatics were going.

The ice vikings kept shooting their ice balls to any unsuspecting people or buildings. They didn't notice Estelle quite yet.

"Here we go," Estelle said before jumping onto the ship like a dolphin changing back into her human form. "Yes! I'm on board!"

* * *

The robots weren't very happy to see her and looked like they wanted to kill her right then and there since she was a trespasser, not caring that she was a little girl.

"Uh-oh, maybe this wasn't such a great idea," Estelle said. "Vincent! Akito! Aunt Cherry! Felicity! SOMEBODY! ANYBOY! **HELP!** "

Duck was hit by one of the ice blasts and he was spinning around, accidentally grabbed Estelle with him, just as the robot vikings were about to slash down with their swords, missing them both in an instant.

"Huh? Um, thanks... Was that your plan of how you would rescue me?" Estelle asked Duck, not knowing it was by accident.

"Uhh... Sure, let's go with that..." Duck shrugged.

"Estelle?" Akito asked once he saw his twin sister with duck.

Lexi tried to shoot blasts from her ears to break the invading ice balls.

"Duck, make sure that nothing happens to my sister." Akito said.

"Okay, I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt." Duck said, even if Akito was a kid, he had to keep his promise to him.

"You might wanna have her sign some waivers, kid." Lexi couldn't help but scoff.

Duck made sure Estelle was secure once he got himself sorted out and gave her a spare helmet that happened to be in the hoverized motorcycle.

"Cool," Estelle giggled as the helmet was a little too big for her head. "Okay, let's get those robots!"

"Hang on tight, kid." Duck told Estelle as he was going to ride with her.

Slam was punching the ice balls that were aimed toward him as he made his way.

* * *

Ace kept dodging.

Lexi had enough and she rode alongside him. "How long are we gonna let them keep using us for target practice?"

"As long as they run out of stick aim!" Ace gave a nod as they kept missing the ice projectiles.

Cherry looked up as Akito and the Loonatics were working all together. "Akito is so Atticus's son..." she murmured to herself with how determined the young boy was with adventures and missions like this.

"Yep and they should be running out of ammo any minute now." Akito said.

"I think you're onto somethin', kid." Ace agreed.

The dragon head kept firing and sure enough, it ran out of juice and started to power down.

"Now, let the fun begin." Ace told his female partner.

"Aye-Aye, Skipper." Lexi saluted before going off.

"Loonatics unite!" Ace called to the others.

"Onto the battle!" Akito cheered as they all charged in.

The Loonatics made it seem like they were fleeing away in terror.

This made the robot viking leader laugh. "LOOK AT THOSE COWARDS RUN! NOW NO ONE CAN STOP US!"

* * *

"Aunt Cherry?" Akito seemed to notice his aunt as she stood with Vincent and Felicity.

"Oh hello, Akito, lovely day, isn't it?" Cherry greeted, jokingly casual as he flew by briefly. "It's perfect for a picnic..."

"Yeah, but now isn't really a good time." Akito said before joining up with the Loonatics and Estelle.

"I hate to interrupt a family reunion, but we gotta jet!" Ace called as he zipped back with the others.

Duck had a small whistle. "Whoa, you know that woman? She's a perfect ten!"

This got him a hit from Lexi.

"Ow, what'd I say!?" Duck cried.

"This is so awesome!" Akito said after seeing the futuristic battle ship. "Tech, you are the man... Coyote!"

"Tech, you've really outdone yourself." Ace smirked as they hovered back to the robot vikings.

Tech grinned, he truly was a genius.

"Launch the torpedoes!" Estelle called.

Tech pressed a button as the robot vikings were getting away through the water, unaware that their rivals were back for more. However, before the torpedoes could even hit them, the metal dragon seemed to rise up with jets to get out of the water to bring out oars in their boat with electric lights. Slam pointed them out which shocked the other Loonatics.

"Yeah Slam, we didn't see that one comin'!" Ace agreed with the Tasmanian devil's descendant.

"Okay, we're gonna have to go and invade their ship." Akito said.

Tech agreed. "They won't be flying for long!" he pushed a different button to make them fly in the air with the vikings as well.

Akito and Estelle smiled, they were just a few inches above the robot vikings, but the latter had no idea.

"Tech, take 'em out!" Ace commanded.

Tech hit his buttons the best he could, something seemed to be wrong with one of them though.

"Oh no, it's frozen!" Akito said. "Ace, can I send it down to them?"

Ace was a little hesitant to let a little kid handle such a big job, but since Akito was no ordinary little boy, he allowed it. "Take it away, kid!"

Akito then went to the picked up of what they were going to use on the robot vikings and where to him it was nothing as he went to the front of the battleship and throws it down to the robot vikings ship just knowing this would help them bring down their enemies ship. Slam was impressed by how strong Akito was and even high-fived him. The ship didn't explode all the way, but it was going down into the water from the fiery impact, but after crashing against the pier.

* * *

"Gotta love those explosions." Ace remarked.

Estelle giggled a little in victory.

"Let's go down to their ship and see if there's any of them are alive or if their the other thing." Akito said, not wanting to say the opposite word of alive.

Estelle agreed with him. Ace was sure they were the 'other thing', but he agreed to let them all land and scope things out.

"Let's see if our robotic friends have rusted up or are still working." Akito joked around.

"Looks like they just did..." Tech said as he lifted one of the helmets off the damaged bots.

"Anyone else on board, Rev?" Ace asked the roadrunner.

Rev took a look around, using his speed to get their search done in nanoseconds. Once he finished, he shook his head to show that this was everyone.

"So, where'd they all go?" Lexi wondered.

Akito then remembered about the robot vikings wanting to freeze the whole city. "This was all just a distraction, they must be going to the core of the city." he said.

Rev took note of that and decided to show them all a hologram of the robot vikings with their aspirations on Acmetropolis.

"They're heading for the planetary power grid!" Lexi gasped.

"That must've been what Zadavia was tryin' to tell us." Ace remarked.

"Who?" Estelle asked.

"I'll tell you later." Akito whispered to his sister.

"Akito has a point with his theory," Tech spoke up as he held one of the robot viking's helmets. "If they get to the power grid-"

"The whole town will have one bad case of frostbite!" Lexi finished as her lime green eyes widened in horror.

"Quickly, to the planetary power grid!" Akito said. "We have to stop them before they freeze the entire planet."

* * *

Cherry was just told what was going to happen, she wanted Akito to come straight home and that when they got home, this event won't affect them since this was the 28th century.

"Please Aunt Cherry..." Akito pleaded. "Help us help our new friends..."

"Yeah... Please..." Estelle added.

"What if you get killed?" Cherry looked to them.

"We take full responsibility for the consequences of our actions, ma'am." Ace promised while the others agreed.

"Hey, just a second there!" Duck seemed hesitant about sacrificing himself to Cherry.

Cherry sighed and pushed her glasses back. "Just don't get hurt..." she told the twins before they left with the Loonatics.

"We won't, Aunt Cherry." The twins said.

What Cherry didn't know was that this was Akito's destiny.

"Maman, are they going to be okay?" Felicity asked, clinging to her mother.

"If they're anything like their father, they'll be just fine..." Cherry said as the twins went off to save Acmetropolis from the unwanted robot viking visitors.


	6. Chapter 6

Estelle and Akito quickly went back with the Loonatics and hopefully would be back in time in order to stop the new Ice Age from even beginning.

 _'I have a feeling we're going to beat these robot guys.'_ Akito thought while they were made their way to the planetary power grid.

The power was going out through the city. The robot vikings must have just made it to the power grid. Luckily Akito, Estelle, and the Loonatics were able to still fly over with their hover motorcycles.

"Too bad we don't have night vision like Aunt Cherry..." Estelle sighed.

"Don't worry, just follow our lead!" Ace commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Akito saluted before looking to the coyote. "Tech, look, if we can get one of the vikings' head,s we can reprogram it and change them from ice to heat and then use it against the rest of the robot vikings."

"That makes sense... We better hop to it." Tech agreed with the boy.

* * *

Soon, they all landed and could stop the robot vikings.

There was ice scattered on the floor and the power grid was going wacky due to the decrease in temperatures.

"Eh, what's up, horn heads?" Ace greeted with an evil grin to the bad guys, of course, not being really evil himself.

" **FREEZE THEM!** " the head viking robot commanded.

"You picked the wrong planet to invade!" Akito and Estelle called in unison, looking angry with their Loonatic friends.

The robot vikings went after them and the Loonatics sprung into action as always.

"Come at me, big boy." Estelle said to one of the robot vikings while taunting.

One of the robot vikings came for the girl, mocking her small size and that she was so feminine.

"Come on, you overgrown trash cans, show me what you got." Lexi grinned as one was about to charge at her with an axe.

Estelle smirked, she was really going to show these vikings up. She even began to blow some raspberries at the robot viking and then began to use her ballet skills to beat him. One robot came up behind her. Lexi saw this and used her laser eyes against the robot and Estelle jumped in the air, kicking her leg up while holding it and landed back on the floor gently. Now that was teamwork.

Duck was a little nervous as a couple of robot vikings ganged up on him, but he used his teleportation to confuse them and then tackled one to the ground. He laughed in victory, then teleported again as the other robot tried to use his ice powers, but ended up freezing the other robot and threw fire blasts at them. "Come on, come on... How hard is it to freeze-fry a duck?" he taunted them.

"Is he always like this?" Estelle asked Lexi, referring to Duck.

"Pretty much." Lexi rolled her eyes.

The two robots rammed their heads together and fell flat on the floor, destructing. Tech and Ace set a plan together, then parted once the robots came with their weapons, but of course, missing the Loonatics. Slam had his turn and set his tornado spin as Lexi dodged ice blasts with Estelle, the two were getting along like the sisters they both never had.

Akito joined Tech's side to help him with reprogramming the robot viking's head. The robot viking leader seemed stronger than Slam as it was able to literally blow Slam away with his powers, making him hit the wall. Lexi and Estelle kept missing the ice blasts while Tech and Akito set to work on the helmet head.

Ace was surrounded. "Guys... Please tell me you're almost ready!" he called to the coyote and human boy.

"You can't rush genius." Tech and Akito said while they were still working on reprogramming the robot viking.

Ace grunted and started to 'break the ice' with the robot vikings and blasted them with his lasers.

" **I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, BUNNY!** " the lead robot viking growled as he lifted his blade, about to strike him down.

Ace saw the electrifying power grid, he then hopped up, bent himself back and kicked his legs up to smash against the robot viking and make him fly back several feet. Finally, the two finished.

* * *

"Got it, Ace!" Tech called once he and Akito were finally done with their assignment.

"Tech, can I do the honors?" Akito asked.

Tech could tell what he meant, but didn't want him to do it all alone. Tech flinched for Akito as the heat energy blasts were shaking all around the viking robot helmets. It was just enough until they hit the power grid and shattered the ice prison it was once trapped in for good. The ice was no more and the power came back on all over Acmetropolis. Ace, Lexi, Akito, and Estelle cheered in victory. Ace even seemed to hug Lexi and she hugged back, but the two pulled back with a slight blush to each other.

"Aw Akito," Duck whined as the robot vikings were defeated. "I was just about to let 'em have it!"

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, great work, Tech," Akito looked up to his right only to see no one there and then looked down having a bad feeling. "Um, Tech, you okay?" He then picked up the helmet.

"Good work, kid..." Tech murmured as he was reduced to a pile of goo with blinking eyes.

* * *

After the mission, Akito and Estelle went back to their aunt.

"Yes, yes, very good, you saved the day in the future of 600 years from now," Cherry said as she folded her arms slightly. "We need to get you two home now."

"Aw, Aunt Cherry, can't we stay?" Akito pouted. "We'd make great Loonatics!"

"I guess it's up to that glowing chick..." Cherry shrugged.

"Her name is Zadavia." Akito said.

"We'll have to meet her at the tower." Duck informed.

"We're coming too." Cherry said firmly.


	7. Chapter 7

They all went to the Loonatics tower.

"Make yourselves at home." Ace said to their visitors, it wasn't often they had people over like this.

Ace and Lexi sat together on beanbag chairs while Tech sat on one too and got a fresh pizza which attracted Slam as Duck was standing around, trying to be the hero like his ancestor. This was a rather nice hang-out.

"You guys remind me of the Teen Titans from when I was a kid..." Cherry said as she saw their hide-out and how they usually hung out when not on a mission.

"Yeah, you guys are just like the Teen Titans." Vincent agreed with his aunt.

They all then heard Slam coming after smelling the pizza.

"Slam is coming, get ready to stop him from eating the pizza, Tech." Akito said.

"Oh, no he's not!" Tech called as he threw the high-tech pizza cutter to the brutish Tasmanian devil.

Slam's mouth was sealed shut, making him whine and angry that he couldn't have the pizza. The room suddenly went dark.

"It's Zadavia!" Ace called, running with his friends.

Akito and Estelle went to join in as well. Cherry walked over and stood behind them with her hands behind her back to have a word with this woman as well.

"Oh, this is so exciting, finally being able to meet Zadavia." Estelle said, excitedly.

Zadavia looked to the twins and the Loonatics. **_"I just had to say to each and every one of you, job well done, especially to you, Akito and Estelle, for your bravery and help, for keeping Acmetropolis safe, but of course, it wouldn't be possible without the thanks to Ace, Rev, Lexi, Slam, Tech..."_**

Duck waited for his name to be said, but he wasn't even included in Zadavia's thanks for saving the day!

"Good work to all of you..." Zadavia told the Loonatics and the 21st century twins.

"Excuse me, Miss Zadavia, but my niece and nephew need to get themselves home," Cherry said to the woman. "I'm glad they could help you, but they can't live in 2772 forever... They belong home with their parents and friends and family..."

"I understand Cherry, but I want them to help until they are no longer needed," Zadavia explained. "Your niece and nephew are very special children and are very unique for their primitive specimen compared to the 28th century... I want them to remain in Acmetropolis with you until their time comes..."

"Are you saying you want all of us to stay in the 28th century with them, madame?" Felicity spoke up.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, our mother and father will be worried, they should be informed about this." Vincent said.

"Understood... You may go home now, but come back when you are called..." Zadavia informed.

Suddenly in a flash of light, Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent had bracelets that looked very high-tech.

"Us too?" Felicity and Vincent asked.

"You too..." Zadavia told them. "If you don't mind that is."

"Of course not, ma'am." Vincent said.

"Very well... Until next time, Zadavia out..." the futuristic woman signed off until the next mission.

"That's it?" Duck scoffed. "How could she forget me? I was standing right here!"

"Don't worry, Duck, you're a fitting character." Lexi soothed.

"Yeah, heroic." Ace added with a laugh.

"Yeah, you're perfect the way you are." Estelle said.

Duck shoved them aside and stormed over to have a word with Zadavia.

Zadavia didn't tell him exactly what he wanted, but did in fact call him 'Danger Duck' and the Loonatics agreed to it.

"So, how old are you anyway?" Lexi asked Cherry.

Cherry blinked, then whispered into her ears.

Lexi's eyes widened and her ears stood on end. "NO WAY!"

"Way..." Cherry replied dryly.

"She is really that old." Estelle said, knowing what Cherry told Lexi.

"What's your secret?" Lexi wondered how Cherry could look that youthful despite being that old.

"You don't wanna know..." Cherry didn't wish to reveal that information. "Come on, kids... We gotta get back to the past... Loonatics, we'll keep in touch..." she told them before leaving with the four kids.

Estelle was so happy to have Akito back once they got back in the DeLorean and set to go back home until next time.

"Well everyone, I guess we'll see each again later on." Akito said to the Loonatics.

The Loonatics waved as they all got in the car and went back where they belonged.

"Those kids aren't so bad, I guess..." Duck had a small smile. "But they're not getting my pizza!"

Cherry drove 88 miles per hour to bring them back home and were gone in a bolt of lightning. Akito began to doze off to sleep, starting to have a dream, this time not of being a merboy, but being a superhero with the Loonatics.

* * *

Mo sat at home, feeling a little lost and miserable while Thomas was soothing her. However, there were sparks coming to their world and the DeLorean came back. The door opened up to show a sleeping Akito. Mo was very happy just to see him again and glad that he was safe from harm. She also could have sworn that there was something different about Akito, she could just feel it.

Cherry carried Akito and Estelle home, taking them to bed as it was very late.

"What happened?" Mo asked in whisper.

"Ah, don't sweat it, your kids are fine..." Cherry assured as they walked out the bedroom, allowing the twins to get some well-deserved rest.

"I know that I shouldn't worry, but I can't help shake this feeling that Akito seems different." Mo whispered.

"Let's just say he'll meet up with some old friends again in the future." Cherry had a small chuckle.

"Okay, that's all I need to know." Mo said.

"You worry too much," Cherry couldn't help but tease her friend. "Thought you grew up on the streets."

"I did, but I am their mother and I was really worried that something bad might have happened." Mo said.

"Maman has not worried about me..." Felicity folded her arms.

"I did..." Cherry looked down to her daughter. "When I was forced to give you up when you were born, I worried about you every single day... I couldn't eat... I couldn't sleep... I couldn't do anything... My father told me to get over it... But I just couldn't... I was just wondering how your father was raising you alone... How he would be able to answer some questions without me..." Everything Cherry was telling Felicity was completely honest and where hopefully this would bring them closer together.

Felicity hugged her mother.

Cherry picked Felicity back up. "Excuse me, Mo... But we have to get home..."

"Of course... See ya soon..." Mo waved and let them go as she decided to relax herself since Akito, Estelle, and Vincent were now all home, safe and sound.

What she didn't know was that they weren't going to be always be safe, especially Akito with his destiny to become a hero. Cherry went home to her family and told them everything that had happened. Once a week until the time would be up, Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent would be in 2772 and would help the Loonatics with their missions. But each day that they were gone from the Loonatics, Akito always began to miss them.

Mo told Atticus the deal and they decided Saturday would be a good day to meet with the Loonatics, also that way, they don't miss their studies with their mother and would be gone until the very next week. Akito and Estelle were excited and wondered what would happen the next time they would meet the Loonatics. Cherry kept her book about the future, even if Forte told her not to ready it before, btu she did now so it would help them with their missions and they would know before Zadavia would tell them by the time they would meet with the Loonatics. Each week was a different mission and then one week their futuristic bracelets blinked red while saying mission. Before going to the future, the kids of course had to meet with Cherry.


	8. Chapter 8

Cherry was currently carrying Simon in her arms with a towel over her chest with Simon's head getting some milk.

"Aunt Cherry, we're ready." Akito, Estelle, and Vincent told their aunt.

"One moment please..." Cherry said as she fed Simon until he was done for the day.

The blinking continued on telling them that this was serious.

Cherry finished feeding Simon and set him down to sleep, she then took out the future book. "Let's see now..." she scrolled down and found something. "Ah, here it is... There's a new fad in Acmetropolis... Something called a Fuz-Z..."

"What is it, Maman?" Felicity asked.

"I'm not sure, but they're all over the tri-state area," Cherry said as she looked into her book about the 28th century. "Everybody must have one... I think they're supposed to be some kind of stuffed animal pet. I remember when I was a kid and virtual pets were all the rage... I begged my mother to let me have one, but it died the first night... You kids and your trends."

"It's called a Fuzz-Z." Akito said.

"Looks like a mop floss covered rat to me..." Cherry scoffed once she saw what a Fuzz-Z looked like.

"Oh, I want one!" Estelle cooed over it.

Moi aussi!" Felicity also chirped.

"Absolutely not," Cherry firmly told them. "It says if you feed them overnight, they turn into a hideous monster... Kinda like the Gremlins... They'll destroy your home and viciously devour you..." she then flipped the page to see the transformation. "Aw... Look at how bloodthirsty you are!" she cooed, putting her hands together. "I bet you just wanna suck out my soul and destroy everybody I love, don't you?"

Vincent was very disturbed by his aunt. "Let's just get going." he then said.

"You better go..." Cherry warned them.

"You are not coming with us?" Felicity frowned.

"This is more about you four... Save the world... We'll wait for you over here." Cherry told the children, allowing them to go back to the future to save their destinies.

"Yes, ma'am." All four children said before going back to the future to save their destinies.

"Hurry..." Cherry said as they all left, once they were gone, she then actually sounded soft and caring. "And please, for the love of Celestia, don't get yourselves killed."

She then saw the book opening up and shows her that two of them would wish to stay in the future the two that were going to stay were...Akito and Estelle.

"Oh my goodness..." she whispered as she looked further into her book, but closed it for now.

* * *

Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent had ended up in the Loonatics Tower.

"Whoa!" Ace was a little shocked, but smiled to them. "Where'd you guys come from?"

"Maman says I came from a 4:00 in the morning bottle of wine..." Felicity took that literally.

"We came back from the past to help you guys with a new mission." Akito answered before covering Felicity's mouth.

"Well, it's good to have ya back." Ace smiled.

Estelle looked a little worried, she saw that even Lexi had a Fuzz-Z of her own and was really protective of it with Slam's horseplay and even told Duck to back off.

"Um, i-is that a Fuzz-Z?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, Lexi says they're all the rage these days." Ace said, trying to mimic Lexi.

Lexi glared at him and pet her fuzzy pet.

"Um, that is dangerous..." Felicity spoke up.

"What're you talking about?" Lexi played with her pet a little. "This cute little guy couldn't hurt anybody!"

"Oh, really?" Akito asked was about to go and get a piece of chocolate, but then they were all called in.

* * *

 _ **"You're not going to believe this one, Loonatics..."**_ Zadavia reported to them. _**"But there's a situation in South Acmetropolis that requires your special attention. Welcome back to the future, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity."**_

"Glad to be back, Zadavia." Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity said.

 _ **"The town seems to have a giant spider problem..."** _ Zadavia reported as she showed images on her screen, not even she knew what those things were.

"Didn't we just spray the giant spiders last week?" Ace scoffed.

"Those look just like the same creatures in the book that Aunt Cherry showed us." Estelle said once recognizing the giant spider creature.

 _ **"Yes... We have new invaders,"**_ Zadavia reported. _**"This family barely escaped with their lives."**_

"Do you know their species and origin?" Tech asked.

 _ **"Unknown and unknown according to my research,"**_ Zadavia replied. _**"Unless maybe you four know something..."**_ she said to Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent since Estelle mentioned seeing the creatures in a book.

"Sorry, we didn't get to that part." Estelle said.

"We saw them though..." Akito also nodded in response.

"Oui oui." Felicity added.

Duck immaturely laughed at that, but then tried to look serious like the others. "It's not coming _here_ , is it?"

"One of them already is here." Vincent said, pointing to Lexi's Fuzz-Z.

"Zozo wouldn't hurt anybody!" Lexi clutched her Fuzz-Z, unaware of how dangerous it really was.

 _ **"There is no time for argument, save Acmetropolis like you all promised,**_ " Zadavia told them before signing off. _**"Zadavia out..."**_

"She gets to go out while we chase after mutant spiders!" Ace scoffed. "Let's jet!"

"Jet packs!" Estelle cheered, loving this part.

Ace gave Vincent and Felicity quick instructions on using the jet packs before they flew off all together. Felicity clicked her buttons and yelled as she was starting to fly all over the place and seemed to be an even worse driver than Duck.

"I didn't think it was possible, but someone actually flies worse than Duck!" Ace called.

"Hey, I heard that!" Duck said, finding that insulting.

Akito saw that Lexi was going to want to bring her pet along.

"Lexi, I think it would be safer if Zozo stayed here." Akito suggested.

"I don't wanna leave her here by herself..." Lexi frowned, wearing her new pet as a wristband. "She could be our mascot!" she then suggested, very attached to her new pet.

"How about no?" Akito sighed as he went to take-off with the others.

Lexi frowned and went to set Zozo down as the pet looked very lost and lonely, knowing it was going to be left behind for the sake of the mission, she just felt so bad for it. Lexi knew Akito told her to leave it, but she decided to take it anyway as she was the last one to go with the others and decided to hide her new pet away from everybody else.

"Do you think she left Zozo back at the tower?" Estelle asked her brother.

"Probably not." Akito stated.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alrighty..." Vincent looked down with Ace and Tech. "According to Zadavia's readings, we should be able to spot the itsy-bitsy spider... Right about-"

Before he could say or do anything next, one of the monsters broke through the buildings, surprising all of them.

"Whoa, look at that thing!" Duck was shocked. "It has three... No, wait... Five legs!"

The monster hit him with one of its legs, making it fly back against Felicity.

Felicity gasped at the monsters, trying to dodge it. "Je déteste les araignées!" she yelled. She hated spiders, just like her mother.

"What did she just say?" Ace asked.

"We don't know Felicity can sometimes say something in French," Akito said. "But my guess is that it has something to do with that spider thing."

"Why's she speakin' French!?" Ace couldn't help but ask.

"It's not her fault, she was raised by her dad alone for eight years!" Estelle brought up.

Slam decided to handle this one, he got on the ground and went into his tornado spin as the spider monster was stomping through town. He grabbed onto a leg, but the monster snarled at him and stomped him flat on the road, being a lot stronger than he was. Akito wasn't going to let it get away with that as he then charged at the spider thing and pushed it right into a wall, getting it off Slam. Rev zipped by, making a small earthquake in the road, but to throw off the spider monster once it came away from the buildings.

* * *

"Slam, you okay?" Akito asked.

"I think so." Slam groaned in Tasmanian language.

Akito sighed, at least Slam wasn't dead or bleeding. The earthquake went a little too far and even cracked at the bridge as the spider monster passed the cars.

"Gross!" Lexi groaned. "Can't we get the day off?"

"Sorry, Lexi, but heroes don't take the day off." Akito said.

"Akito's right, it's rescue time, Slam, let's give our friend a little help, what do you say?" Ace asked the Tasmanian devil.

Slam looked very angry and vicious as he tried to charge for the spider monster again. The monster yelled out as it was being held against its will this time. It was really going to pay now.

"We've got to contain this monster somehow." Vincent said.

Rev was distracting the monsters with his speeding abilities.

"Tech, let's use our powers to trap this big guy." Akito suggested to the coyote.

"Just what I was thinkin'," Tech replied. "We gotta cool this monster down!"

"Yeah, let's give a one way trip down." Akito said before pointing to what was underneath the bridge.

Tech grinned as energy blasts formed in his hands and his eyes glowed as he started to zap to unbolt the bridge with Akito's help. Ace went to help by melting some of the metal on the bridge. Lexi also zapped the bridge, destroying the wires connected together with it. Slam continued to distract the spider-like monster.

"Tech, may I do the honors?" Akito asked.

"Yes, Akito, you may." Tech answered, knowing what he had in mind.

As Slam kept distracting the spider monster, Akito got the top of the bridge. "Time to lock 'em up!" he called, using all his inherited strength to close the bridge down and make the monster crash down below. He then looked and saw that somehow, the monster was not inside its new prison. "Aw, come on, you gotta be kidding me!" he then whined in dismay.

"How'd he get out of there?" Ace wondered.

"Come on, guys, let's land and go exploring." Vincent suggested.

"Yeah, I mean come something that big couldn't have just disappeared." Estelle said.


	10. Chapter 10

They all landed and put their jet packs up to take a closer look. Maybe they were missing something here.

"Very impressive..." Lexi deadpanned once they got into the bridge prison.

"This does not seem possible..." Felicity said as she looked around. "How could he had gotten away like this?"

"There must be some logical explanation." Tech tried to think.

"Oh man!" Duck cried. "I don't believe it!" he then found a fuzz ball and picked it up. "I found a Fuzz-Z and this one is mine! I got my own superhero sidekick!" he then started to pet it, but the creature looked irritated with him. "How 'bout it, 'Wonder Fluff'? Yeah, that works!"

"Strange."Akito said before bringing out a chocolate bar.

The Fuzz-Z seemed drawn to the chocolate and hopped, wanting some of the treat.

"You want some?" Akito asked it.

The Fuzz-Z quietly purred. Yes, it wanted some.

"Okay, here you both go, eat up." Akito said as he set the chocolate bar down on the ground to prove that the Fuzz-Z's really were the spider-like monsters.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Estelle asked, worriedly of her brother's decision.

"Yeah... Maman said-" Felicity added.

"Trust me..." Akito said to them, being very sharp for his age after all.

"Well, okay, I just sure hope you know what you're doing." Estelle said.

This made Lexi immediately think back to something important. "Zozo!" she walked a few miles away from the others and took out her own Fuzz-Z to check on it. She played with her pet a bit, but the creature jumped from her hands and came to the others, exposing that Lexi had brought it along, despite being told not to and ended up in Duck's backpack. The Fuzz-Z was about to eat the chocolate, but then followed Zozo, seeming more interested in her than the treat now.

"So, they like me better," Duck shrugged. "Now I have two superhero sidekicks! How cool is that?" he laughed.

"Um, Duck, by any chance, do you have any chocolates in there?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, why?" Duck asked, curious.

"There's a party going on in your backpack." Lexi said, then hearing the Fuzz-Z's.

"I never go out of the cabin without some Chocolate Inducer Bars," Duck informed, then took out the fuzzy creatures. "They must be really hungry."

"Oh, no..." Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity got nervous, they knew what was coming.

Duck saw the creatures were mutating and dropped them on the ground and they were starting to turn into monsters.

"Zozo!?" Lexi sounded worried.

"Wonder Fluff!?" Duck added, just as worried.

"See, we told you." Akito remarked.

This horrifyingly shocked the Loonatics. The monsters didn't look so cute and loving anymore and they roared after they fully transformed into the spider monsters.

"I'm not so sure Wonder Fluff had all his shots." Duck commented.

"Have to agree with you there, Duck." Vincent said.

Estelle began to walk up towards the two monsters. After Duck was slapped for something stupid, the Loonatics and the past kids were ready to take down the monsters, no matter how cute they may had been before. This was going to be a bigger challenge though due to there being two of them. Estelle continued to make her way towards the two monsters and started to look like she was going to touch one of them hoping to help somehow cure them.

"Hit it, Loonatics!" Ace called after being smashed himself.

"Wait!" Lexi stopped him. "That's Zozo! Don't tangle with her, she's had a rough day..."

The female Fuzz-Z looked vengeful, glaring to Estelle as she was about to destroy the little girl. But she seemed to somehow hesitate as was Wonder Fluff as Estelle began to get closer to them. Slam wanted to ram against the Fuzz-Z creatures, but the kids tried to make him and the other Loonatics stop.

"No, no, don't attack them, my sister's got this." Akito assured them.

Estelle touched both of Wonder Fluff's and Zozo's monster-like hands before all three of them started to glow and the two monsters seemed to shrink back to what they used to be as Fuzz-Z's, showing them that they were cured. The girl smiled once the Fuzz-Zs restored back to their natural selves. Wonder Fluff returned to Duck while Zozo returned to Lexi.

"What's got into these powder puffs?" Ace wondered how such small and cute creatures could cause such big chaos.

"It must have to do with the cocoa treats." Felicity suggested.

"Yeah, but how does chocolate turn the Fuzz-Z's into these spider monsters?" Vincent asked.

 _ **"They're powerful..."**_ Zadavia suddenly tuned in.

"They're powerful, but easy to get a hold of..." Ace tried to piece together.

"Coming on, guys, we are going up!" Felicity called before they all suddenly left on their jet packs.

 _ **"Good point, Ace,"**_ Zadavia complimented. _ **"They seem to cause all sorts of trouble with having candy before going to bed."**_

"What do you mean, Zadavia?" Estelle asked.

"I think the candy affects the monsters and makes them act funny..." Akito possibly thought. "It's like that old movie Gremlins that Aunt Cherry showed us where you can't feed the Gremlins after midnight or else."

"Yeah, but Estelle, how were you able to cure them?" Ace asked.

"I-I don't know, I just knew I could cure them somehow." Estelle answered, honestly.

 _ **"Perhaps they like generosity..."** _ Zadavia assumed, not knowing herself.

"Zozo was really good with me..." Lexi gave an understanding nod.

Zadavia then gave directions of who created the Fuzz-Zs and that he was responsible for their existence.

"The guy who invented these hairballs better know how to soothe their sweet tooth!" Vincent snapped.

"Oui... Before Acmetropolis is, how you say, crawling with them..." Felicity added.

"I'm sure that I can cure all of them." Estelle said.

"Oh, good luck with that, Estelle," Rev said as he saw people all around town were buying more and more of the Fuzz-Zs. "It'll take you forever to do such a thing! It would take a miracle even!"

Estelle's hands both glowed as she raised them both up, causing for streams of the exact same color to reach each of the Fuzz-Z's and each of them getting cured.

"Okay... How did she do that?" Duck asked, then looked angry and jealous. "What kind of kids are you!?"

"We still better check out this professor and warn him about his creations." Ace told them, smiling to Estelle's abilities.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll want to know right away." Akito said, having a suspicion about this professor.

They all went back to the tower and went to take a quicker way to travel than their jet packs.

"Loonatics, let's jet!" Ace commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity saluted.

They all then left the tower and remembered the way over and were going to have a word with the Fuzz-Z Professor.

"I have a feeling this professor knew all along about the Fuzz-Z's effects towards chocolate." Akito said.

Ace made light commands to the others as they were going.

"I am believing you actually..." Felicity said to her cousin, having the same feeling.

"Well then, I am going to be ruining his fun." Estelle said.

Ace decided to have the kids handle the Professor.

"I'll handle the Fuzz-Z's that he has left and cure them." Estelle said.

"We'll talk with the Professor." Akito said, referring to him and Felicity.

Vincent felt a little lost. "Um... What should I do?" he asked with a small shrug.

"You'll be with us, bro." Akito said, making it obvious.

"Okay..." Vincent then agreed.

"You guys gonna be okay?" Lexi asked.

"We should be... Do not worry... We have been through a lot like our parents." Felicity promised before she walked off with her cousins.


	11. Chapter 11

They all came across doors, but one of the doors had slight breathing which Akito could hear, so he led the rest over to that door. The Professor must have been behind that door.

"Professor! I know you're here! I can hear your breathing!" Akito called out as they came inside.

"Professur, sil vous plait come out!" Felicity called. "We know about your pets and their malfunction!"

* * *

However, as they came closer, there were about seven monsters coming for them to make it uneven and their eyes were glowing to the kids.

"Well, looks like they already had their chocolate today." Vincent scoffed.

"Time for their medicine." Estelle said before raising her hands as they began to glow, causing for the light to expand to the monsters, curing them.

"Oh, they don't just have a taste for chocolate," the Professor flashed the lights on, revealing himself, making the kids look back to him in shock. "They also have a taste for simple-minded and scrumptious little children."

The monsters were then reverted back to Fuzz-Z's, surprising the professor.

"Looks like they're feeling better." Estelle said.

"How dare you interrupt their feeding time, you little brat!" the Professor growled.

"So, Professor, start talking, how did you find out about the Fuzz-Z's effect towards chocolate?" Vincent asked.

"Why should I tell you anything?" the Professor circled them as he ate some of the chocolate sweets himself.

"Because if you don't, we are going to hurt you in so many ways, you don't even want to know!" Vincent threatened the professor.

"Ah yes... The notorious Akito, Estelle, and Vincent Fudo..." the Professor seemed to know them already.

"You are knowing who my cousins are?" Felicity asked.

"Why yes, my dear... They're the Chosen Trio after all... Well... Mostly just the twins, but still..." the Professor grinned darkly.

"Tell us!" Vincent growled at the professor.

The professor just knew that they would need to know.

"Did you know the chocolate mutated the Fuzz-Zs?" Vincent asked, a little angered.

"I made sure of it," the Professor started to explain. "My first two Fuzz-Zs weren't supposed to transform, not this soon... Not until I flooded the entire city with Fuzz-Zs. One power from my eclectic lease and the savage beasts are under my control!"

"Oh, really? Because now, they aren't going to be listening to you." Estelle said.

The Fuzz-Z's agreed with Estelle.

"Sounds like somebody's mommy didn't buy him enough 'chocwies' when he was 'widdle'." Vincent taunted slightly.

Akito, Estelle, and Felicity laughed to that.

"Oh, you're as naive as the Acmetropolis Science Council," the Professor cooed to them. "Imagine, Fuzz-Zs involved in my experiments too. Dangerous! They never appreciated a pure mind, my genius, my efforts!" he then seemed to look sad with his lowly and pathetic life as a scientist.

"Come with us quietly, it's time you face the consequences for your actions." Akito said.

"Not until Acmetropolis seems what I'm perfectly capable of." the Professor glanced at the kids.

Akito then flew up and caught the professor.

The Professor mentioned how when the meteor hit Acmetropolis, he discovered the Fuzz-Zs, finding their biology to be perfect. Perfect for experiments. "So cute and cuddly... Until I gave them chocolate, and the only way to stop them, is with this..." he then took out some sort of device he kept in his hand. "Then that meddling girl came along!" he set a glare to Estelle.

"Thank you, I was happy to help." Estelle curtsied even if she knew the professor was angry with her.

Suddenly there was an explosion. The Loonatics had come to save the kids, thinking maybe something was wrong and that they were in trouble. The Professor saw them and tried to run away, but there was no way he was going to get away with this. The Loonatics hopped out of their flying vehicle as the Professor pulled a lever to bring down jars to slow them down from catching him, releasing more and more Fuzz-Zs. Before he could do anything else, Estelle cured all of the Fuzz-Z's that he had released.

* * *

"Would anyone care for some chocolates?" the Professor taunted as the Loonatics tried to avoid any Fuzz-Zs that weren't cured yet.

"Just be giving up!" Felicity hissed. "As long as Estelle can heal, you will not win, Monsieur!"

All of the Fuzz-Z's began to be cured and where Estelle wasn't going to stop until every last Fuzz-Z was cured.

"Oh, I should warn you, dear," the Professor looked to Estelle. "The more they eat, the more they last..."

"No more for them then!" Ace growled, then looked to Estelle as well. "Hurry up, kidette, it's time for a candy run!"

Slam tried to help Estelle by spinning the chocolate out the door while Rev took armfuls in and out.

"I will help too!" Felicity added, she started to eat all of the chocolates she could, but had to stop after at least ten of them, she then groaned. "Ooh... Mal de ventre." she moaned, having a stomach ache now and landed to her side.

Akito began to help as well by using the same speed that Rev had.

"Duck, the control box!" Ace called.

"What about it?" Duck asked, then remembered something. "Oh, right!" he took out a fireball formed in his hands and had hit the Professor, that works either way. He went after the control device though as the Professor was in a lot of pain right now.

Zozo and Wonder Fluff escaped Lexi and Duck, not able to resist the chocolate. But to Duck's and Lexi's surprise, the chocolate didn't turn the two or any of the Fuzz-Z's into monsters. Duck fought the Professor as he tried to get away. The Fuzz-Zs saw the Professor hurting Duck and trying to get away, they all decided to rebel against him and go after him to help the Loonatics and the human kids.

"That's right, Fuzz-Z's, you're more then just cute and fluffy, you can help out in your own ways." Estelle said.

"They can, how?" Ace asked.

"Oh, just watch and see." Estelle replied.

The Fuzz-Zs actually looked angry with the Professor and tried to ambush all over him while he was trying to make an escape. And where he was overpowered by the Fuzz-Z's ambush and couldn't get up at all.

"That's right, he messes with one of us, he messes with all of us!" Estelle said.

The Professor tried to get them all off, but the Fuzz-Zs had eough, they kept bringing him down. "MY BABIES!"

"That's my Zozo!" Lexi sounded like a proud mother.

Ace took out the control device and decided to destroy it as it was no use.

* * *

All of the Fuzz-Z's got off the professor, feeling satisfied that he was defeated and was going to jail for it.

"Now that all of them are cured, they can all return to their owners." Estelle said.

All of the Fuzz-Z's agreed with her four of them went up to her, Akito, Vincent, and Felicity. The Fuzz-Zs didn't have arms, but somehow they were able to lift the kids as a sign of 'hip-hip-hooray'.

"And I know where this guy should be returned to." Ace chuckled to the Professor.

"I agree," Lexi nodded. "I believe there's a nice reservation spot for him in the prison!"

The Professor was depressed as he was locked in a jail cell now with no hopes of parole. The four Fuzz-Z's then hopped up onto the four kids' heads. Then Slam, Tech, and Ace also seemed to attract the attention of their very own Fuzz-Z's. It seemed like Fuzz-Zs were going to live among the Acmetropolis citizens once more, but this time, without the fear of chocolate, since Estelle Fudo was their heroine.


	12. Chapter 12

_**"Congratulations, Loonatics and friends,"**_ Zadavia appeared from Tech's glove caller. _**"I am very impressed with your effort, Estelle."**_

"Why thank you," Estelle blushed a little. "It was nothing, really..."

 _ **"The monster spider population has been shut down,"**_ Zadavia seemed to smile for a change. _**"Take the rest of the day off. You all have earned it."**_

"Thank you, ma'am, and also, me and Akito have to tell you all something." Estelle said.

"Yeah and I think we are thinking the same thing." Akito said.

 _ **"Oh, and what's that?"**_ Zadavia asked.

Estelle and Akito looked to Vincent, Felicity, Zadavia, and the Loonatics. "We're staying with the Loonatics." they then said in unison.

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_ Zadavia asked the twins.

"We've decided to stay here in the future." Akito said.

"That's right, we're not leaving this time." Estelle added.

"Ya sure, kids?" Ace asked them. "I mean, what about your parents?"

"Or your friends?" Lexi added.

"Not to mention that aunt of yours." Duck input.

"We'll see them again someday." Estelle said.

"Yeah, but until then, we're staying here with you all." Akito said.

Zadavia then smiled, looking like she knew. _**"Very well... Vincent, Felicity, you better tell your family..."**_

Vincent and Felicity agreed before they went back to their own time, but this time without Akito and Estelle. They all waved goodbye as Vincent and Felicity went back to the present.

"Well, looks like we're going to have two more for the tower," Duck said. "But do they really have to wear those clothes? Why not uniforms similar to ours?"

"I'm sure we can work something out." Lexi shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll make you guys look better than Duck." Rev assured.

Everybody laughed while Duck was given the short-end of the stick yet again, glaring at them. With friends like these, who needed enemies? "Oh, ha ha ha, very funny..." he then groaned.

"But first, we'll need to find out both of your sizes on shirt pant/dress and shoes." Tech said.

"It shouldn't be too hard," Estelle said. "Also, nothing too revealing... I'm only seven."

"Of course." Tech chuckled.

They all got back to the Tower to enjoy their day-off and welcome their newest members to their temporary home.

* * *

Cherry fell asleep in the chair she had sent the kids off to by the time Vincent and Felicity came back.

"Maman, we are home!" Felicity tried to wake her mother.

"No Forte, I don't want to go to school, now get out of my room before I sue you for harassment..." Cherry mumbled in her sleep.

"Aunt Cherry, wake up, we're back." Vincent said while shaking her to wake her up.

Cherry snorted a little, then her eyes fluttered and she woke up, rubbing her eyes. "Oh hey, kids..." she then noticed there were two of them missing. "Oh man... What happened? Did you meet the Ringmaster already? How am I ever going to explain this to your parents?"

"Maman, it is okay..." Felicity coaxed. "Akito and Estelle are staying in the future."

"Staying?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, they've decided to stay in the future with the Loonatics." Vincent said.

"But what about us?" Cherry asked.

"Do not worry, Maman, we will still meet once a week on Samedi, but it is their destin..." Felicity reassured.

Cherry sighed, but it had to be, it would have to be, hopefully Atticus and Mo would be just as accepting about this decision the younger children made.

"So I guess we should go and tell Mom and Dad, right?" Vincent asked.

"You better..." Cherry said, crossing her legs slightly. "People don't realize this when they time travel, but it creates a lost loop in the time stream and it makes it seem like they mysteriously disappeared..." she then held up a photograph of a little Hawaiian girl in a red mumu with white flowers as she was with a fat purple creature with a green button at the top of its head. "Take Experiment 039 for example... You would mysteriously disappear by 10 years every time you use him and no one would have a clue where you were..."

"10 years!?" Vincent was a little alarmed.

"His design flaw..." Cherry explained about the genetic mutation. "His creator designed him to make him skip 10 minutes, but it accidentally made him skip ahead 10 years."

"Wow..." Vincent and Felicity said.

"I'll go and tell them right away." Vincent said.

"Thank you, Vincent..." Cherry put her photograph away and put her book up until a later time. "Run Vincent! Don't stop running until you're home!" she called, reminiscent of Bill from when she got the golden ticket to meet Willy Wonka himself.

Vincent nodded and ran off out of the house to get to his parents.

"I hope nothing gets in his way." Felicity said.

Vincent continued to run home until he would find his parents and tell them everything.

* * *

"Gone to the future?" Mo was a little overwhelmed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes..." Vincent panted slightly since he ran home and it was longer than he thought it was.

"We'll see them again." Atticus said.

"I guess maybe you're right..." Mo sighed, this seemed a little intense, but she would allow her children to stay in the future.

Vincent and Atticus hugged Mo, she had really become an emotional woman since she grew up.

* * *

Back at the tower, Akito and Estelle were being measured by Ace and Lexi.

"Got 'em?" Tech asked.

"Got 'em." Ace and Lexi told the coyote, giving the final measurements.

"Ah..." Tech read them with Rev. "Let's make you guys official Loonatics then."

Akito and Estelle smiled in excitement.

"Oh, this is so exciting." Estelle said, jumping up and down out of excitement.

Lexi couldn't help but giggle at Estelle's excitement, not in a mean way, but just of how cute Estelle looked with how excited she was. Hopefully the suits would be ready in time for them to contain Estelle's never-ending excitement. Akito chuckled and smiled to his sister, he was excited too, but more under control about his.

"Wow, you seem to be more in control of your excitement then your sister." Ace observed.

"Yeah, well, when Estelle gets really excited, she gets full of energy and begins to jump around." Akito explained.

This made the others chuckle. Even the Fuzz-Zs were excited for the newest Loonatic members.

"Looks like the Fuzz-Z's are even excited." Akito chuckled as he saw the excitement in the Fuzz-Z's.

"Of course they are..." Duck said as he picked his up. "I told you these would make the perfect sidekick!"

"Yeah, Duck..." Ace rolled his eyes.

"Sure you did." Akito also rolled his eyes.

The Fuzz-Z's even rolled their eyes, not believing Duck well all, but Wonder Fluff was showing that he was loyal to him.

"So, were you guys born superheroes?" Estelle asked.

"Nah... We were all 'normal' before that meteor hit," Ace explained, using air quotes around 'normal'. "It's a long story, we'll tell ya about it later."

"Yeah... Speaking of which, where did you get your super strength, kiddo?" Rev asked Akito.

"Oh, I was born with my super strength from my dad's side, he got his super strength as a gift from the gods of Mount Olympus." Akito explained.

"But there is one thing we do have in common, me, Akito, and Vincent are merpeople." Estelle said.

"Merpeople?" Lexi asked. "I thought those things were extinct!"

"Extinct?" the twins asked.

"Way to go, Lexi." Duck grumbled.

"Uh, we'll tell you that later too..." Ace tried to spare them.

"Well, I thought they were..." Lexi shrugged. "Ya know, like the dinosaurs."

They all tried to change the subject before things would be made worse on the kids, luckily, Rev and Tech had their new uniforms ready.

"Presenting your very own team uniforms." Tech introduced.

Rev then showed them the kids' uniforms.

Estelle gushed as she danced in a circle, unknowingly reminiscent of Vanellope von Schweetz when Wreck-it-Ralph, Cherry, and Atticus helped her build her new kart. "I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT!"

"We love the uniforms." Akito said.

"We were hoping you both would, even though I already knew that you both would love the uniforms." Rev said in his usual fast pace.

Estelle giggled as she hugged hers and went to try it on now and looked at herself in the mirror and did poses like a supermodel. Estelle's Fuzz-Z came to her side to see what the color of her uniform was.

"What do you think?" Estelle asked it.

The Fuzz-Z smiled and hopped on the floor next to her, showing she was just as happy about the uniform as she was.

"I like it too." Estelle said, picking up her Fuzz-Z.

The Fuzz-Z gently nuzzled against Estelle. Ace decided for them to have pizza for dinner again before going to bed and resting up for their next mission while they enjoyed the rest of their day off. Akito then went to try on his uniform and to see how it looked on him. Estelle did the same and she loved how it complimented her purple headband.

* * *

After a while they both came out, wearing their uniforms. The other Loonatics took a look at them and approved of the new wardrobe.

"Looking good, guys." Lexi smiled.

"Thank you." Akito and Estelle said in unison.

"Are you guys really sure you wanna stay here?" Ace asked the twins. "What about your family?"

"You guys stay here..." Akito shrugged.

"Yeah, but... We don't have family." Ace said then.

"Are you sure because I think that Rev might have a mom, dad, and a brother." Akito said.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna go back," Rev said to them. "He wants me to quit this superhero stuff and join the family business, but I don't wanna."

"Don't worry, Rev, we won't let him make you quit." Estelle said.

"Good luck... I love my family, but they're impossible sometimes..." Rev said softly.

"I suggest we eat dinner and get you two settled in for bed," Lexi said to Akito and Estelle. "I don't know much about kids myself, but I know it's late for someone your age to stay up this late."

The twins didn't want to go to bed early, but it would probably be a good idea since they'll need their strength and energy for bad guys and saving Acmetropolis from any harm.

"Okay." The twins said politely before leaving with their fuzzy pets.

"By the way, where are our rooms?" Estelle asked.

"Here, I'll show ya." Tech offered and led them down a hallway as there were two new doors installed in the tower since the twins were going to be staying with them.

Estelle held her Fuzz-Z and looked around as she saw the other rooms and anything else she wouldn't think to ever see, mostly due to this world being centuries older than herself.

"Wow, this tower sure has a lot of rooms." Akito said while his Fuzz-Z was on hs head.

"Need lots of room." Tech chuckled.

Estelle smiled as they kept following. Tech finally stopped and showed a blue and a purple room that were across from the other, each of them had a large bed with a view outside that showed them the town and the twinkling stars with occasional harmless comets, they also had lava lamps in there and both rooms were stocked with books and any other sort of entertainment for children.

* * *

"Thank you, Tech, we love our rooms." The twins said in unison.

Tech smiled to them. "Why don't you get settled in until dinner's here?"

The twins agreed and went to check out their rooms.

Estelle put her Fuzz-Z on her bed. "Do you like it too, girl?"

Her Fuzz-Z nodded it's head, teling you that she liked it too.

* * *

Akito put his Fuzz-Z on his bed. "So boy, do you like it too?"

The Fuzz-Z did like it, but hopped to Akito. Akito laughed and hugged his new pet, then decided to check out one of the books.

"Hmm, let's see what kind of books do we have here." Akito said.

The Fuzz-Z looked with him. Strangely enough, several of the books had a familiar name on them. Akito looked at one of them, wondering if it was coincidence or fate, but there were several gothic novels written by his own aunt!

"Cool!" Akito cheered. "Some of these books were written by Aunt Cherry!"

This was a big change for the twins, but they were going to do it. They had to help Acmetropolis. It took a little while, but the kids were soon used to their new accommodations, the Loonatics loved having them around. Even Duck had to admit that they weren't as bad as he thought they would be. They also knew that they had to name each of the Fuzz-Z's they each had as a pet well, except for Zozo and Wonder Fluff.


	13. Chapter 13

All was well until their next mission when it was time for darkness. While they were all sleeping after celebrating their two new members, it was slowly becoming more dark and depressing over Acmetropolis. They did not know what it was, as of now, they had to wait until Zadavia would tell them like she always does.

"I-It's getting kind of dark." Estelle said once she noticed.

"Kinda reminds me of Aunt Cherry's place..." Akito thought it was darker than it really needed to be.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it." Leo, Akito's Fuzz-Z, said in it's animal language.

"I agree, this darkness doesn't seem normal." Akito said, having the same feeling.

Akito and Estelle decided to see the others as they were just lounging, unaware of the dangers of today so far.

* * *

"Hello, Super Hero's Costume Warehouse?" Duck was on the phone. "I'm trying to place an order! Hello?" he didn't seem to have any signal.

Slam was eating watermelons and offered some to Akito and Estelle once he saw them.

"No thank you, Slam." the twins said politely before joining Tech, Ace, and Lexi.

Slam shrugged, then went back to savagely eating, at least he was eating fruit.

"What's tech doing?" Akito asked Ace, after seeing the coyote meditating in the above floor. "And how is he floating?"

"He's meditating," Lexi said without looking, knowing that was normal for the coyote. "Loosens up stress for him."

"Cool." Estelle said.

Duck was very annoyed by Slam's eating habits and tried to tune it out as he was on the phone.

"So Duck, why are you trying to get a new uniform?" Estelle asked him.

Duck was told the hold on the phone after placing an order and jumped up right next to her. "Just giving myself a little more flair, trying to look my best and presentable for the big boss lady." he replied, trying to sound cool as always.

Slam merely grinned after eating more melons.

"How does Tech meditate like that?" Akito wondered.

"I showed him how to do it." Ace answered with a proud smile.

"Cool." Akito said.

Duck struggled with his phone. "This is ridiculous!" he got cranky. "It's the 28th century! We got jet packs, hovercrafts, computer synchronized watch activity, but I still can't get a good cell service on the 183rd floor!"

Suddenly, his phone rang which woke Tech up from his peaceful zen.

"Duck, shut that ringer off..." Tech grunted, annoyed and trying to sound generous.

"Hey, at least the ringer works, the rest of it is junk!" Duck scoffed.

"Oh, please, I bet you couldn't laste one day without technology." Akito said to Duck.

"I agree with Akito." Tech added in.

Duck was about to retort, but then his phone beeped and rang. "Hello? Hello!" he then gave up after there was no answer. "Oh, that does it! From now on, no more technology! I'll do everything the old-fashioned way!"

"Aunt Cherry and Uncle Forte live like that." Estelle remarked based on visits she had in the past with Akito when visiting the creepy and spooky couple.

"Yeah right..." Lexi doubted the duck. "No phone, no MP3 music boxer 5000."

"And no high-tech weapons?" Ace added.

"Who needs 'em?" Duck said, showing two egg spheres made out of water in his two hands. "My bare hands are lethal weapons."

"Oh please, you couldn't go one low tech week without high-tech stuff." Akito and Tech said with a smirk.

"Oh, really?" Duck forced laughter, looking fierce to them. "How 'bout you, Techno Geeks?"

Tech stood high over Duck with a satisfied smirk. "Make your bet... If you get through one week, I'll buy you that new cape myself and if not, you buy for me!"

"Me as well." Akito added in, couldn't resist to not be included.

"What about the high-powered boots?" Duck said to them.

Tech and Akito looked to each other, then agreed with him and they shook each other's hands.

"Done!" Duck shook hands with them both, feeling lucky.

"By the way, I'm a thirteen wide," Tech said with a smirk. "And Akito is an eight wide."

Duck merely narrowed his eyes to them. Felicity and Vincent were sent in then, wearing their uniforms and ready to work with the Loonatics as today was another mission day.

"Hey, Vincent, hey, Felicity!" the twins called.

"Zadavia is about to call." Felicity informed them.

"Honestly, can't you guys come with good news?" Duck sounded annoyed as he had to do another duty with his fellow Loonatics.

"If they did, then they wouldn't visit more often." Akito stated.

Duck scoffed. They all then took their seats and got ready for their next mission from the woman herself.

* * *

" _ **Gather around, Loonatics,**_ " Zadavia greeted them as usual. " ** _The world is in crisis. The whole area is being enclosed in a dark energy field._** "

"I thought that the sky was darker then usual." Estelle said.

Tech pushed a button to take a look at it to see if there was anything he could probably do to solve this mess.

"How bad could it be?" Vincent asked.

Zadavia showed them a screen of a cloaked and dark, yet mysterious woman called Black Velvet is responsible for the utter darkness in the Acmetropolis. " _ **She stole the radar system.**_ "

"That system gets all air and space in Acmetropolis." Tech told the kids.

"How much trouble can go?" Lexi spoke up.

" _ **I'm afraid it gets worse,**_ " Zadavia warned. " ** _It's also taken the Acme Super Computer._** "

"Oh my, that sounds like it's the most powerful computer." Estelle said.

"In fact it is," Tech informed her. "It's the most advanced system in the planet. I should know... _I_ built it."

"Very impressive..." Felicity was wowed, even if she didn't exactly know what a computer was.

"See what happens when you rely on technology?" Duck scoffed. "Utter chaos! I am sooo going to win this bet!"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Duck." Akito said.

" _ **Now pay attention!**_ " Zadavia scolded Duck then.

"Yes, ma'am..." Duck replied quickly.

" _ **I'm uploading some security footage now.**_ " Zadavia showed them a screen of this Black Velvet and her henchmens' heist to make a worldwide blackout.

"Get a closer shot of those fellas, Tech." Ace told the coyote.

Tech did as told, fiddling with the buttons and did a zoom in with the camera.

"Wow, those look kind of scary." Estelle said.

"Fascinating..." Tech was curious of their constant growth and multiplication.

And then the screen showed the villain of the week, Black Velvet, and where up close, she looked rather attractive.

"Hubba Hubba!" Slam chuckled.

Lexi scoffed, a little jealous. "She's not that pretty!"

Black Velvet removed her hood and showed her glowing red eyes and wavy short hair.

"Nah, she's hot." Ace was even seduced by Black Velvet's charm.

"Keep your eyes on your phone!" Lexi scolded him.

"She _is_ attractive." Vincent even agreed.

"Not you too." Lexi groaned.

" _ **This woman is bad to the bone,**_ " Zadavia warned the group. " ** _And you have to figure out what she's up to. Good luck, Loonatics... Zadavia out..._** " she then signed off to leave them for their mission.

"Alright guys, let's jet." Akito said.

"Hey, that's my line." Ace playfully looked angry at him.

"Let us just go." Felicity sighed, not getting that what Ace said was a joke.

* * *

They all went into the Loonatics jet and out of all the boys who found Black Velvet attractive, Lexi was the most angry with Ace about it.

"Uh-oh, I think Ace is in hot water." Estelle whispered, after noticing how angry Lexi was.

"Should we cool him down?" Felicity sounded worried.

"No, no, no, she means that he's in trouble." Akito explained.

"Oh... English is so confusing..." Felicity rubbed her head a little.

"Yeah, it can be confusing at times." Vincent said.

"Oh..." Felicity still shook her head.

"Poor Ace..." Akito looked to his bunny friend, he did find Black Velvet attractive, but only in a kid's perspective, especially since he already had Emi and Vincent had Jenny.

"Let's hope he won't be in too much trouble." Estelle said.

The others nodded and kept going until the jet was ready to land and drop them off to their newest mission.

"New mission, here we come." Vincent said.

"Looks like we're going to the tech site." Tech noticed.

"Which is the ancestral homeland of geeks, dweebs, and braniac nerds." Duck commented.

"I went to school there." Tech explained.

"There's a shocker." Duck deadpanned, folding his arms.

"You kids hang tight, we're about to go to hyperdrive." Ace told the human children.

"Yes, sir." The kids said in unison.

Big black clouds flashed lightning that was enough to blind an innocent victim or two.


	14. Chapter 14

Ace parked the jet just outside the hideout and they were ready to work.

"They are sure to notice us and will want to attack." Akito said.

"Let's try to keep it that way." Ace said once they carefully got settled.

They all went into the room, however, once they were in, there was some type of flooding down on them and it became dark very quickly.

"Uh-oh." Estelle said.

"H-Hey, who turned out the lights?" Duck got nervous.

Then Black Velvet's henchmen came to attack them. Lexi came to Felicity and Estelle, beating the black velvet minions before they would get hurt themselves.

Rev was calculating to the girls where the henchmen were, able to sense them and know where they were. "Slam, they're right in front of ya, spin ahead!" he then told the Tasmanian devil.

Slam grinned and went into his tornado spin to go after more cronies.

"Uh-oh, Slam, watch out!" Rev called as he was about to crash against one of his teammates.

"Hey, where are you going?" Felicity could also see in the dark.

Black Velvet was flying off and Felicity went after her.

"Let's hope that these guys can go down quickly." Vincent said.

Felicity followed Black Velvet as she came to a machine that was zapping with electricity. "You bad woman, I am going to get you..." she whispered softly while spying on the dark villainess.

* * *

"The light wave generator, my plan is almost complete... Take it away, boys!" Black Velvet ordered her minions.

The spot minions gathered around the generator and took it up with them, having strength and power all together.

"Oh, my..." Felicity whispered in shock and worry.

"Who's there?" Black Velvet turned her head briefly.

Felicity tried to hide herself.

"Who are you?" Black Velvet glared at her.

Felicity looked firm, she climbed over to the woman. "I am Felicity Precious Chantal Forte, your future winner in the battle of le Bien et le Mal, otherwise known as the good and evil!"

Black Velvet laughed. "Why? No one ever listens to you..."

Felicity looked firm and shook her tiny fists. "You be silent right now, and just give up, my les cousins and le Fous will end you!"

"My, you think you're smart, don't you?" Black Velvet came closer to her and tried to hypnotize her. "Why fight it? You haven't gotten any attention since your baby brother was born..."

"How are you knowing about Simon...?" Felicity looked to her in accusatory.

"I know everything about you and your family." Black Velvet said, still trying to hypnotize her.

"You do...?" Felicity was coming into a trance.

"I'll be your friend, Felicity..." Black Velvet cooed to her. "Just forget about your old family... Especially your mother... She never even loved you..."

"She didn't?" Felicity sounded like she was going to cry then.

"Of course not..." Black Velvet continued. "She even says you were a mistake and you shouldn't have even been born..."

Felicity was now completely under Black Velvet's trance as a tear slipped out of her right eye.

* * *

"I can't see 'em, but I can smell 'em!" Duck called as he and the other Loonatics kept trying to fight the henchmen. "HIYAH!"

"Hiyah somewhere else, Duck!" Ace scolded him, he almost got karate chopped.

"Sorry..." Duck muttered in embarrassment.

"We had what we came for and more crush them!" Black Velvet ordered before leaving with Felicity by her side. "I see dark times ahead, Loonatics."

Felicity laughed as she joined Black Velvet into the darkness, abandoning the Loonatics. The minions came back for a brief moment to cut down a tower in the dark and left, making light be shown. By the time everyone could see again, a high tower was coming down right behind them!

"Oh, no, incoming!" Slam yelled in Tasmanian language as soon as he saw the building coming down at them.

"Loonatics, let's jet!" Ace commanded.

The Loonatics broke apart, except for Duck, who was purposely standing there. Duck only stood there to show off his teleportation skills. The others didn't see it though and they thought maybe he was crushed to death.

"Oh, no, Duck!" Estelle called out of concern.

"Come on, guys, help him!" Vincent removed the pieces with the others.

Duck teleported back, inches away from them. "Whoo-hoo! Missed me!" he smirked, looking rather smug that he survived the crash.

The others death glared to him for making them worry themselves sick over him.

"Catch us if you are able to, Fous!" Felicity cackled.

"What the heck happened to her?" Estelle asked.

"We'll do with that later, now come on, we can't lose her now!" Ace called.

* * *

They all then returned to the jet, Vincent, Akito, and Estelle got very concerned over Felicity. They then flew off and went after Black Velvet and hopefully to rescue Felicity.

"Time to pop this balloon!" Akito called with a determined smile.

"Just gotta set coordinates," Ace narrowed his eyes, unable to find anyone. "Pickin' up anything, Tech?" he asked for clearance.

Tech tried to look, but had trouble. "They must've deployed some sort of cloaking device."

"What about you, Rev?" Ace asked the roadrunner.

Rev couldn't find anything either. "No nuthin'."

Little did they know that Black Velvet was right on top of them and she sent her minions to leave them alone in the dark. It was dark a little while for them, but then the darkness went away along with Tech and Akito.

"Hey, where did Tech and Akito go?" Ace noticed them gone.

"Look!" Lexi gasped and pointed up to show their teammates being swallowed up by the darkness.

Black Velvet laughed as she had taken two more of the Loonatics in her grasp.

"Ace, we have to go after them!" Estelle said out of concern for her twin brother and coyote team member.

"Ya got that right," Ace looked very serious. "Ya take some of us, you take us all!"

"Ace, I'm picking something up straight ahead!" Rev called out as they were blocked by Black Velvet's smoke for a brief time.

Ace looked ahead once it cleared up. "I see 'em!"

"Hold on, Akito, Felicity, and Tech, we're coming." Estelle said.

Ace sped the jet up as fast as he could, but Black Velvet had disappeared in a thick black cloud. There were other ships that came out from it and they blasted purple streaks.

"Three bogies at 12:00!" Ace called. "Let's get 'em a piece of action!"

"Yes, sir!" Vincent called.

* * *

The jet went super fast, trying to avoid the enemy ships. Tech and Akito were strapped down to metal boards, not even Akito's inherited strength could break him free.

"Welcome to my city in the clouds," Black Velvet came to the two hostages. "Isn't it gorgeous? I built it for myself and all my shadow borgs... So we can live high in the sky."

"Beats the road rock you crawled out from under." Tech retorted with a smirk.

"Yeah." Akito added in with a smirk.

"In case you two haven't noticed, I'm no common face," Black Velvet revealed a cannon hand. "I'm not like everyone else..." she then removed her hood. "When they sent a meteor for Earth, my eyes have become permanently scarred." she then removed her goggles to show her slinted eyes.

Tech and Akito looked a little shocked.

"And your brain's been permanently scrambled." Akito then commented.

"Nice one, kid." Tech said to the boy.

Akito smiled back to him.

"It might..." Black Velvet huffed. "I've been forced to be living here for far too long! Which is why I need scientists of your genius to help!" she then grinned to Tech and Akito.

"Never gonna happen..." Tech snarled. "I know what you're up to and I'm sure Akito knows too."

"Oh, really?" Black Velvet grinned. "Enlighten me."

"You'll use the doppler radar to project a current of darkness powered by the pulses of the light wave eliminator which will block out our sun and plunge Acemetropolis into permanent darkness." Tech and Akito explained her plan in unison before widening their eyes.

"I call it the Shround Caster," Black Velvet grinned as they realized what they just concluded. "And soon, everyone will suffer as I have! But you've forgot... The industrious coyote and with the brilliant 600 year old boy to help me..."

"You're dreaming, hot stuff." Tech mocked laughter.

"No way, lady, we'll never help you," Akito said. "Now, where's my cousin?"

"Your cousin?" Black Velvet pretended to not know who he was referring to. "Oh, you mean my Little Miss Darkness friend?"

Felicity came in then, she was wearing a black cloak as well, she still had pigtails, but they were tied with black bows and she had a black mask that made her eyes red like Black Velvet's. "I am your cousin for no longer, Akito..." she firmly told her cousin. "I am from now on to be referred to as Petit Manquer Obscurité, or for your pathetic, puny, English brain, 'Little Miss Darkness'." she then translated.

"What have you done to her?!" Akito glared at Black Velvet.

"I've done nothing, this was her own choice." Black Velvet grinned.

"How are you liking me now!?" Felicity sounded evil like her father used to be.

"Felicity, we liked you before, no, we loved you for who you were not of who you have turned into and Black Velvet, it's still a no on helping you with your evil plan." Akito said.

"You are just making up stories!" Felicity hissed. "No more lies!"

"She's mine now..." Black Velvet grinned, then started to shoot Tech's head. "Such as your intelligence!"

"Ow, not in the face!" Tech grunted.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Akito yelled.

"Now your turn." Black Velvet said before started to shoot Akito's head.

"Ow, ow, ow! Hey, stop that!" Akito grunted.

"Now it just reaches into your mind until I have complete control." Black Velvet smiled evilly.

Tech's eyes changed like Black Velvet's true eyes once he was mind controlled. Akito's eyes changed like Black Velvet's true eyes once he was mind controlled as well.

Once they were set, Black Velvet freed them then. "Now, how about you boys get to work, alright?" she smirked, leading them to dark energy fields.

"As you wish..." Akito and Tech droned.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the Loonatics, Vincent, and Estelle were still trying to get the three enemies ships off their tail, metaphorically speaking.

"We're doomed!" Duck cried. "Doomed!"

"Alright Slam, they leave us no other choice," Ace looked serious again. "Let's maneuver a 180!"

They did a quick twirl and went another way as they were still chased.

"Now Slam, fire!" Ace commanded.

Slam pushed a button to fire a missile for the enemy attackers.

"That should finish them off." Vincent said.

The missiles launched for the enemy ships, three each to do them all in instead of one at a time.

"These attack radars are going back to the Zeppelin!" Lexi noted.

"Now the Zeppelin's the target." Ace remarked.

"Oh, no! Akito, Tech, and Felicity are still in there!" Estelle said, worriedly.

Slam looked very worried then once he realized that.

"We gotta stop those missiles, now!" Ace told his fellow Loonatics, he had actually planned that.

"Yeah!" Vincent agreed.

They had to stop those missiles before they would ambush and attack the sky.

"Any brain blastin', Lex?" Ace asked the female bunny.

"Not from here." Lexi frowned.

Ace unfastened the seat-belts for the roadrunner. "First one's yours, Rev!"

"You can do it, Rev!" Estelle cheered for the roadrunner.

Rev briefly spun and grew flames on his wings and sent after the missile.

"Here's my chance to rip on technology!" Duck called. "This one's mine!"

"You got it, Duck!" Ace allowed him to.

"You've got this, Duck, you do know how to disarm or deactivate a missile, right?" Vincent asked.

"Of course I do, just trust me!" Duck said before he teleported away.

"Why do I have a feeling he has no idea?" Estelle sighed.

Rev was too busy to focus on his own missile to help Duck and was set to working on deactivating the one he landed on.

"I have a feeling that you might be right, Estelle." Vincent said.

Once Rev finished with his missile, he kicked it out of the way so it wouldn't harm the world anymore and it exploded, causing a huge sonic boom. "He scores!" he cheered for himself.

"Nice Rev, hit the showers." Ace congratulated.

"You did it, Rev!" Estelle cheered.

"Oh, boy... Looks like we're runnin' out of sky here, Lex." Ace noticed.

"I agree!" Lexi's eyes turned bright pink as it glowed around here to make more light for them all.

"Things are about to get a lot more brighter." Vincent said.

"One... Two... Two and a half..." Lexi counted, then yelled out. "THREE!"

Her lights then electrocuted, disabled, and exploded the incoming missile on their side.

"Bull's Eye!" Vincent laughed.

The jet was then spinning around in a forced circle, making all of them scream and they were blown off course from the explosion.

"Whoa!" Vincent yelled.

The jet was sorted out again once the Zeppelin was spotted.

"Good job, Lexi," Estelle smiled to her. "I think you knocked their cloaking!"

"Yeah," Ace agreed, then looked around. "Now, where's Duck?"

Duck was still on his missile, having not disabled it yet.

"Oh, for the love of Pete..." Vincent groaned before unbuckling himself. "I'll get him!"

"Be careful kid, I don't want ya to fall." Ace cautioned to him before letting him go after Duck.

"I won't fall, Ace, I promise." Vincent said before going up to get Duck.

Lexi opened the door for him.

* * *

Vincent did a few acrobatic moves and went after Duck. Duck muttered to himself as he attempted to disable the missile, still struggling. Vincent then jumped and got Duck off the missile before it would explode.

"Hey, I was just figuring out how to fly that thing!" Duck scolded. "A few more seconds and I would've been-"

Suddenly, the missile exploded right above them.

"Roasted Duck?" Vincent finished for him with a smirk as he returned to the jet.

"Smart Aleck." Duck grumbled as he returned to the jet as well.

"Check the compartments," Ace commanded. "I'm sure Tech packed us something nice."

Lexi looked for him and took out a large piece of machinery. "'In case of darkness'?"

"Oh, the usual..." Ace rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, ice vikings, giant fuzzballs..." Vincent remembered.

The machine turned into a laser gun.

"What is that thing?" Estelle asked Lexi since it was in her paws now.

"The Ninjaizor 500 and night vision goggles too." Ace said.

"Too bad Felicity's not here, she can see great in the dark without goggles." Estelle sighed, very worried about the girl.

The jet came under the Zeppelin and the top opened up.

"Slam, time to do your thing." Ace told the Tasmanian devil.

Slam hopped to the bottom hatch and ripped it off like it was merely a weak door to let them all in.

"Great work, Slam." Vincent congratulated the Tasmanian devil.

Slam smiled and gently patted him on the head in gratefulness.

"Whoa..." Lexi looked up. "We're not in Kansas anymore..."

"Activate Night Vision Opticals." Ace told them all.

"Activated." The rest of them said.

"Let's go crush some Velvet." Ace remarked.

The Loonatics all then went off to get Tech and Akito back, then destroy Black Velvet, whichever might come first and fast!


	16. Chapter 16

Tech and Akito were still under Black Velvet and Felicity's influence as they hacked into the computers. Outside the Zeppelin a satellite dish came out of the front of it looking like it was ready to fire a signal or in this case a shroud of darkness. Black Velvet's henchmen were standing guard around the generator.

Lexi saw the generator and the guards that were guarding it and smirked. "Piece of cake..."

Slam came to the generator and grunted.

"Right behind ya, Slam!" Rev came right next to him.

However, the floor looked funny and blobs came to them, revealing to be more henchmen.

"Okay, time to get inside." Vincent said.

Ace used the blaster to make a door inside and hopped right into it. Tech and Akito were heard typing at the computers in Black Velvet's secret room.

"Hey, guys, let's make like an atom and split!" Ace called to them.

The coyote and boy did not answer them and kept working.

"Hey, guys!" Ace called.

"They're not answering..." Duck observed.

"Your friends only answer to us now," Felicity came to them with Black Velvet, sounding better with her English speaking. "You boys are just in time to watch us usher in the Dark Ages!"

Estelle and Vincent couldn't believe of what they saw. Black Velvet used her rays, but Ace tried to block them with his own, they were both evenly matched.

"Oh, no, you don't, Loonatics." Black Velvet said before starting to shoot at Ace, Duck, Estelle, and Vincent.

The others did their best to dodge her blasts. Ace slid on the floor and tried to shoot at her with his gun. Black Velvet missed by covering herself with her cloak and still shot at them, but successfully trapped Duck into a bubble. Black Velvet then blasted Ace with her rays this time, making contact.

Ace grunted as he hit the floor. "Duck, maybe you can deal with her friends." he suggested before going back up.

Duck saw the henchmen coming and he rolled in his bubble to take them on and hit them like a bowling ball against a bunch of pins. "STEERIKE!"

"Great work, Duck!" Vincent congratulated for the first time.

"Aw, it was nuthin'." Duck chuckled.

"Guys, tell me you're ready." Ace whispered into his communicator.

"I still need another minute." Lexi replied before giving a swift kick against more baddies.

Duck created an energy field in his hands and used it to pop himself out of the bubble.

"Miss Velvet," Tech called with an evil smile. "Your ShroudCaster is ready."

"Why thank you, baby." Black Velvet smirked to him.

"Tech, no!" Ace cried before getting shot at yet again.

"Shall I assist you, Miss Velvet, and get rid of the pests?" Akito asked.

"By all means..." Black Velvet allowed him to.

"DESTROY THEM!" Felicity added with an evil laugh that sounded actually pretty scary since she was never a bad girl.

* * *

Akito then walked away from Tech and walked up to Ace, ready to fight him, Estelle, Vincent, and Duck to stop them from ruining the plan. Tech continued to work at the computer while Akito would 'take care' of Estelle, Vincent, and Duck. Akito continued to fight Ace, Estelle, and Vincent, but not bothering with Duck, not finding him a threat.

"What, I'm not good enough to get beaten up by ya?" Duck huffed, a little offended.

Akito glared at Duck, scaring him. Black Velvet had tied up Ace from her blasts, barking orders to Tech while Akito took on his own flesh and blood.

"Akito, it's us, Estelle and Vincent!" Estelle cried to her twin, trying not to get hurt.

"Akito, please listen to us, break free, don't let Black Velvet order you around or let anyone order you around." Vincent said.

Akito yelled, grabbing them both by their collars and threw them all the way across the room.

"Great, now finish them off while you, Tech, activate the shroud caster NOW!" Black Velvet and Felicity ordered.

Tech was just about to push the button.

"Tech, buddy, come on, wake up!" Ace called to him.

"AKITO, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Estelle cried out to her twin brother.

"Wait, I can wake them!" Duck called and took out his lousy cell phone.

Tech was just about to push the button and Akito was about to throw his siblings down to fall and die, but then, when they heard Duck's phone alarm, it made them shake and instantly wake up in seconds.

"That annoying phone!" Tech snarled.

"I need a little help here, Tech!" Ace called as he struggled in his trap.

"Huh? What the heck?!" Akito asked as soon as he saw what he was about to do.

Estelle and Vincent screamed as they were about to fall. Tech used the gun to break Ace out of his prison and Akito put his siblings back in a safe spot. Estelle then hugged her twin brother for having him no longer being mind controlled.

"Madame Velours Noir," Felicity spoke to her new mistress. "They broke Akito and Tech free!"

"No matter, time will still be up for the Loonatics!" Black Velvet assured as she clicked the button herself.

The generator charged up with electrical sparks everywhere, making it very bright in the darkness from the deathly powerful volts. This was enough to charge up the satellite which was not good at all.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Vincent said.

A big dark midnight blue glow cast over the town to make the town into permanent darkness. The citizens were worrying with black-outs all over the city, not knowing what happened to the light. Lightning flashed from the big black doom clouds.

* * *

"Lexi, have you reversed the polarity?" Ace asked into his communicator.

"Not yet, Ace!" Lexi called as she tried to beat up more Shadowborgs. Once she finally found a stopping point, she pulled down a lever. "Got it!"

The satellite reversed and made it bright and sunny in Acmetropolis once again.

"Yes!" Vincent cheered.

"My city of darkness!" Black Velvet cried, trying to avoid the bright light. "Nooooo!"

"Oh, but yes!" Estelle retorted.

"Come on, ya guys, let's get out of dodge!" Ace called.

Akito and Estelle trapped Felicity in a bag and ran with her to get out with the other Loonatics. The bright light was destroying the Zeppelin, Black Velvet, and the Shadowborgs with it.

"Run! Run! Run for your lives!" Vincent yelled out.

They all made it to the jet on time for the Zeppelin to cease to exist.

"Get me out of here!" Felicity cried from the bag. "I will destroy you all for this!"

"Do you think she's back to normal?" Vincent asked.

"She doesn't sound like it..." Estelle said, removing the bag, then saw Felicity still looked evil. "Flick, it's us, we're your cousins and we love you!"

"No, you don't!" Felicity hissed. "My parents replaced me with a baby, you all don't love me, nobody understands me!"

"We do love you, Felicity, we have always loved you and we always will and so do Aunt Cherry and Uncle Forte and Mom and Dad and Thomas and Simon and Grandma and Grandpa and all of our friends." Vincent said.

"Noooo!" Felicity refused to believe them and clamped her hand over her ears.

"Think about your mother, Felicity, she loves you very much!" Estelle insisted.

"She doesn't!" Felicity looked very angry once her mother was brought up. "She abandoned me and never came back until I was eight!"

"Felicity remember of what Aunt Cherry told you." Vincent said.

Felicity refused, she squeezed her eyes shut, then was thinking back to some of the actually tender and heartwarming moments she shared with her mother. Ace took the jet to HQ, he just hoped the kids' cousin was going to be okay as she went to the dark side for this one mission and would hopefully get over it soon enough in time so she wouldn't destroy herself.

* * *

 _'I hope that Felicity doesn't destroy herself.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Rev was playing Air Hockey against himself while Slam stood by the table and watched in confusion.

"What can we do?" Akito sighed as Felicity was still struggling with them.

"If only we could get Aunt Cherry here..." Estelle added.

"Maybe we can?" Vincent shrugged, unsure.

And then out of nowhere, Cherry appeared.

"Aunt Cherry...?" the Fudo siblings were surprised and confused.

"What are you doing here?" Estelle asked. "How are you here?"

"I have a book on this world, remember?" Cherry came to them, then saw Felicity struggling. "Black Velvet controlled her..."

"Yeah, but why?" Akito asked.

"I did something kind of terrible to Black Velvet back in my day..." Cherry looked back ominously.

"I don't think we want to know." Estelle said.

Tech then brought Akito a cape with matching boots that were the same color as Tech's.

"Come here..." Cherry picked up her daughter and gave her a big hug.

Felicity yelled, but then powered down, turning back to normal. "Maman..." she whispered and hugged her mother back.

"Thank goodness, she's back." Estelle said, relieved that their cousin wasn't evil anymore.

Cherry placed Felicity back down on the floor.

"What happened to me, Maman?" Felicity asked.

"Manipulation," Cherry explained. "I do it to your father all the time, but not in that way."

"Wow, so do you think we'll ever see her again?" Felicity asked.

"Only time will tell, my dear..." Cherry patted her daughter on the head simply. She then saw Duck going over to Ace and Lexi. "And what is this going on here?" she wondered.

"Oh, Duck and Tech made a bet earlier today." Estelle informed.

Tech wore his cape and boots and Akito got into his as well, surprising Duck.

"But, those are mine!" Duck glared at them. "You guys were supposed to buy those for me!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, the bet was that you couldn't use any technology for one day." Akito reminded him.

"Yeah, you used your phone, Duck, we all saw it." Ace smirked as he held a pool stick.

"But I used the phone to save them!" Duck tried to defend himself. "Without me, they'd still be sayin' 'Whatever you say, Old Velvety One'."

"A bet's a bet." Lexi cooed to him.

"You have to keep your end of the bargain." Cherry even joined in.

"Yep." Estelle added in with a smirk.

"No matter what." Vincent added in.

" _ **Good work, Loonatics,**_ " Zadavia came back, she had a very satisfied smile on her face, she must have been in a very good mood now. " ** _Despite Black Velvet's disappearing and bewitching act, her Shroundcaster has been dismantled and the power has been returned, and Tech, Akito, don't you two look manly?_** "

"Why thank you, Zadavia." Tech and Akito smiled.

" ** _Very impressive indeed._** " Zadavia said with a smile.

"But.. But,.. But!" Duck got frantic once he didn't have any attention.

" ** _Is that Cherry?_** " Zadavia noticed.

"Yes, it's me," Cherry looked to her. "You've probably heard of me..."

" _ **Yes I have, I even remember seeing you the first day of the children's first day here.**_ " Zadavia said.

"I didn't think you would've seen me..." Cindy stroked some of her hair out of her face.

" ** _So dark and mysterious, yet still so caring and thoughtful for others._** " Zadavia spoke to the gothic woman.

"I might have lost my blood, but I still have a heart." Cherry glanced to her slightly.

" ** _I noticed, what happened to you?_** " Zadavia asked.

"What do you mean?" Cherry glanced to her. "I've always been like this. I may look like a 19-year-old woman, but I'm much older due to my new life."

"Maybe it's just been a while since she's seen you." Estelle guessed.

"I have a baby at home..." Cherry shrugged.

" _ **We must catch up... But for now, Zadavia out.**_ " Zadavia then signed off for the day.

"Wait, come back!" Duck called. "I picked up the cape and the matching boots, I'm the heroic looking one, be impressed with _me_!"

"Don't worry, Duck, maybe you can give her a call." Lexi teased.

"If you can get a signal." Ace added with a smirk.

"You know, you're all despicable." Duck glared at them all.

Cherry then went to take Felicity and Vincent back home.

"We'll see you both, next time we visit and hopefully each of us will have our Fuzz-Z during a mission or visit." Vincent said.

"We'll just have to see." Estelle added as she cuddled with her Fuzz-Z.

"Yeah." Akito added in as his Fuzz-Z climbed up and seemed to really like the cape and boots.

They all shared a laugh while Duck was still angry about Tech and Akito getting all the attention for their new capes and boots.

"Oh, lighten up, Duck." Estelle said.


	17. Chapter 17

It was another long while until a mission, but Vincent went to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, where's Aunt Cherry?" Vincent asked before leaving for his incoming mission.

"I think she said she went to visit Belle and Adam..." Mo tried to remember, but was positive.

"Oh, well, when she gets back or when she gets back, tell her that me and Felicity went to another one of our missions with Akito, Estelle, and the Loonatics." Vincent said.

"I think Felicity is with her..." Mo guessed.

Vincent sighed. "Could I go get them?"

"Yes..." Mo handed him a pocket watch to take him to 18th century France.

"Cool." Vincent said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mo asked him. "Push the top button!"

"Oh, right." Vincent did that and it took him back in time, he just hoped he would be able to get Felicity in time for their next mission.

* * *

The women of the castle were looking down to Simon as he was on the floor and they all wanted to meet him, they were cooing all over him and doting on him like he was the cutest thing they had ever seen.

"Aunt Cherry!" Vincent rushed over.

"Where did you come from?" Cherry glanced down at him as she held another cigarette.

"The pocket watch." Vincent explained.

"Of course..." Cherry looked to him as she came to the women with a skull lighter. "She's in the parlor with Gabrielle and Chip."

"Thanks!" Vincent rushed there.

Cherry then broke through the women. "Back up... Mommy coming through..." she then put the cigarette in Simon's mouth and lit it.

Simon put his fingers over the cigarette and puffed some of the smoke, taking after his mother in the habit.

"How can he stand zhat?" One of the women asked.

"Children work in mysterious ways, Angelique..." Cherry said as she capped the lighter once Simon got a smoke.

* * *

Felicity was having a tea party with Belle and Adam's daughter, Gabrielle, and Chip. She then noticed her cousin. "Vincent, want to join us?" she asked with a smile.

"Sorry Felicity, we have a mission." Vincent told her.

"Oh, my," Felicity stood up. "Sorry, guys, we need to go." she told her friends, apologetically.

"Aww!" Gabrielle and Chip whined.

"I'll come back." Felicity then promised.

"Be careful, okay?" Chip sounded worried for her safety.

"I will, see you guys maybe at dinner." Felicity sai to them before leaving with Vincent.

"Hopefully this mission will give one of us a power." Vincent said.

"I would very much like some powers, yes..." Felicity smiled to him.

* * *

The kids went off back into Acmetropolis in good old 2772.

"Whoa!" Felicity was nearly blown away as there were strong winds today. "Is it a tornado!?"

"This feels different then a tornado." Vincent said.

"Guys, up here!" Ace called as he was on his jet pack with the other Loonatics.

Vincent and Felicity got their jet packs and joined them.

"About time you guys showed up." Akito chuckled teasingly to the two others.

"Oh, ha ha ha." Vincent said.

"What is happening here anyway?" Felicity asked the Loonatics.

"There's been winds all over caused by an incident in city hall plaza." Ace explained the best he could.

"I just don't wanna see how anyone would wanna harm the lovely Misty Breeze..." Duck sighed dreamily.

"Anyone who's ever _met_ her?" Lexi glared at him for that.

"Who's Misty Breeze anyways?" Estelle asked.

"She's a famous, but bratty weather woman in our time," Lexi explained. "She's such a diva!"

"Yikes." Vincent said.

" _ **Loonatics, there have been reports of strange weather all over Acmetropolis.**_ " Zadavia reported to them through wide screens around buildings.

"Zadavia, I don't wanna be rude, but isn't watching the weather a little more of a duty for-" Akito was about to ask.

"Misty Breeze?" Duck finished for him, looking starstruck.

" ** _Not this kind of weather," Zadavia told them in a warning tone. "You better move fast, Loonatics. Zadavia out..."_**

"You heard her, let's jet." Akito said.

And they all went off to start their next mission.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, what does Misty Breeze do?" Estelle asked.

"She's the weather person and one of the biggest stars in the world." Lexi informed.

"So basically, she let the fame go to her head." Akito figured out.

"I'd say so," Lexi shook her head. "Man, I can't stand people like that."

"Same here." Estelle agreed.

* * *

When the Loonatics all landed, they went off. There was a guard man and Slam decided to get information out of him, wondering if he was involved with the weather plan.

"You got any clues, Doc?" Ace asked the man about the strange weather after he had a pyshcotic episode.

"There's one..." Lexi pointed to the stronger winds going in the same place. "Look!"

"What is it?" Estelle asked before looking to where the strong winds were going.

"Leave this to us." Ace told her.

Once they were all set, Ace set his laser eyes to shoot at a pillar as the storm continued. He had to smelt a water tower together so it wouldn't fall and hurt anyone. Duck opened a door, accidentally making Slam fall off the edge of a building they had been standing on and he was complaining about missing his favorite TV personality. Luckily, Lexi and Rev saved Slam from having an unpleasant fall.

"Whew." Estelle was now relieved.

"That was close." Vincent added.

Slam snarled in Duck's face and scolded him.

"Such language!" Duck shuddered and teleported away.

There was a scream of a woman heard and she was seen, gripping onto a satellite. Duck gasped, feeling starstruck once he saw who it was.

"Oh great, it's the diva herself." Estelle groaned as soon as she saw who it was as well.

"Don't just stand there, you dolts!" the aqua-haired woman glared at them as she gripped for her life. "Save me!" she then started to fall, but Duck, of course, zipped and rushed to her rescue, carrying her now in his arms.

"Biggest fan: Danger Duck at your service, hot stuff." Duck flirted eagerly to his celebrity crush.

"Oh brother, someone give me a barf bag." Estelle groaned.

"Thank you..." Misty struck a pose, but looked anything but sincere with her thanks. "Don't get too close."

The Loonatics moved on after saving Misty.

* * *

"She could have been a lot nicer with thanking us..." Felicity pouted.

"Ones like her, I'm not surprised." Estelle said.

There was a woman in black seeming to be in the sky, but there was a lot of winds in her direction.

"I think I found our culprit for today's weather..." Akito narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I agree." Vincent agreed, narrowing his eyes as well, not noticing that a gust of wind began to lift him up.

"No stealing _my_ thunder, Loonatics!" the evil woman in the sky glared as lightning flashed all around her.

"No way, lady, we need to stop you from hurting someone." Vincent glared back at her.

The woman laughed, shooting electric zaps to them, making the Loonatics yell out and she summoned monsters she called Cloud Creatures to go after the good guys.

"We miss the forecast?" Ace grew nervous.

"Ooh, scary clouds," Duck mocked fear. "What? You gonna stop us from getting a tan?"

One of the monsters glared at him and grabbed him instantly.

"Or maybe stop us from breathing..." Duck smiled nervously then.

"Let him go!" Vincent said.

And where it seemed the cloud monster listened to Vincent's order.

"Alright, guys, let's kick some cloud!" Ace called.

The Loonatics tried to stop the clouds, but the creatures seemed to be unstoppable despite being cloud formations. The evil woman saw one cloud creature disobey her orders and listen to Vincent, so she sent more after them.

"Huh, I wonder..." Vincent said before he began to summon his own cloud creatures.

Rev circled around one cloud creature to confuse it as he observed it and was figuring out how it worked. The cloud creature tried to smash him, it punched the road instead and made Rev fly off the ground and fall in the middle.

"Vincent, what are you doing?" Felicity grew frantic over more of the cloud creatures.

"My cloud monsters attack the cloud monsters that are being controlled by her." Vincent ordered to his own cloud monsters before pointing to the evil woman.

Felicity guided her cousins to go the other way while Vincent's cloud monsters would go for the evil woman's cloud monsters.

"Let's pack up the clouds and bring in the fog!" the villainess called, summoning more menacing weather formations to attack our heroes.

It began to get very foggy where as no one could see what was happening.

"Oh, this isn't good." Akito said.

"Hello?" Lexi called once she couldn't see anything after fighting one of the bad cloud creatures. "Puffy boy?" She was then suddenly punched from behind by one of the bad cloud creatures. "Oh, there you are..." she greeted after not falling, but doing gymnastic like moves and getting ready to fight again.

"Guys, hello?" Estelle asked. "Where are you guys?"

Suddenly, a red blast was seen. Estelle jumped out of the way.

"Stay back, girly," Ace told her as he used his eyes to slash through one of the cloud creatures. He kept trying, but he actually shot at Tech's backside, making the coyote yelp and leap in pain. "Whoops, very sorry there, Tech."

"Ace, this getting out of control." Akito said.

Slam tornado spun against one of the creatures that held him captive.

"Really..." Ace agreed, but smiled to Slam in congratulation.

The villainess shrieked in frustration that she was losing the battle.

Lexi used a fire hydrant to destroy one of the clouds after her. "Clouds absorb water," she scoffed at their weakness. "And to think I only got a B in Science."

The bad cloud grew large and dissolved into a storm cloud with thunder and lightning, but faded away, this wowed Lexi since she thought it.

"That gives us an idea." Vincent said.

"Gather up water, it'll stop them." Ace told the kids.

Felicity, Vincent, Akito, and Estelle then split up to get sources of water to destroy the bad cloud creatures. Rev even decided to join in.

"Water egg, please... Water egg..." Duck formed an egg sphere in his hand and sent one for the cloud monster that had held him, luckily for him, it worked and the creature dissolved.

"You may have won this round, Loonatics, but I'M the star here!" the villainess hissed to them. "Keep that camera pointed at me!" she demanded to the camera man for the weather channel who walked next to her. "I got some news... Hear _me_ , Acmetropolis! I am WeatherVane, tonight, there's a 100% chance of DESTRUCTION!" she called as she made more dangerous clouds with her enchanting powers, making her summon lightning for the Loonatics.

"Incoming!" Estelle called.

WeatherVane laughed wickedly as she kept trying to zap them, enjoying the power and insanity in which she possessed. "Here's a newsflash for you, Loonatics, it's a _real_ shocker!" her voice echoed as she continued to zap at them.

Tech tried to take out a device, but since it was metallic, he was struck by the lightning.

"Oh, no, Tech!" Estelle said out of concern.

Tech quickly regenerated himself and was a little bit better now.

"Whew, thank goodness." Estelle said.

"Make sure you get my good side," WeatherVane glanced to the camera man. "It'll make _everyone_ forget about Misty Breeze!"

"Forget about Misty Breeze?" Duck snorted. "Well, I'd sure like to forget about... Old whatshername."

"Time for you to be gone with the wind!" WeatherVane hissed as she trapped them all in a windy tornado, making them all spin together.

"Whoa!" Akito said.

"Hold on, everyone!" Vincent said before he was about to create his own windy tornado.

The wind was trying to split them up and hurt them and they all screamed, except for Vincent who went into deep concentration. A second windy tornado then formed and appeared. The others were safe by the other tornado and set them on the ground.

"You're on, Vincent!" Akito told his older brother.

Vincent controlled the other tornado to make it rival the bad tornado. Ace saw Lexi was still spinning and got out his grappling hook to save her, he seemed more worried about her safety than the other Loonatic's, next to the human kids' safety of course.

"Good thinking, Ace." Akito said to him.

Tech did the same to save himself and Rev.

"Hey, look!" Slam pointed as the two tornadoes were going into town and crashed against a building, but it made the bad tornado go away.

This made the people in another building cheer for their heroes as the bad tornado had disappeared.

* * *

"They defeated my clouds, my lightning, my tornado, they defeated one by one!" WeatherVane was not pleased. "I release all the forces of elements upon you, Acmetropolis!" she raised her hands to make a killer storm crash against more buildings and even broke one bullet train as it traveled.

"You're not the only one that can control the elements, WeatherVane!" Vincent called out to her.

"Who dares to challenge me?!" WeatherVane demanded.

"That would be me!" the boy glared. "Vincent Fudo!"

"A mere child?" WeatherVane laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Vincent said.

"I wouldn't be a hot shot if I were you..." WeatherVane's eyes glowed as she raised her hands to cause more weather destruction upon the town.

"Oh, dear." Estelle said.

"Stay here, I'll take her on." Vincent told the others.

"Are ya crazy, kid!?" Ace sounded concerned.

"I'm the only one that can fight her evenly." Vincent reassured.

WeatherVane just laughed since Vincent was a little boy, even if he had weather powers to go against her. But her laughing was cut short and a tornado was now spinning her around. WeatherVane yelled and screamed as she swirled.

"How do you like him now!?" Akito and Estelle cheered, then high-fived each other for Vincent's contributions to saving the day, feeling very proud of their older brother.

"You guys better go and rescue those people." Vincent said to the Loonatics, Felicity, and his younger siblings.

"Come along then!" Felicity called before leaving with the twins and the rest of the Loonatics.

"Good luck, bro!" The twins called out to their older brother.

* * *

The Loonatics and the kids were all scattered to allow Vincent to do his new thing.

Ace went with the others to save the ones on the train and in the building as it was drizzling rain now. "Come on, gang, let's get that monorail." he declared.

The Loonatics went to take care of that while Vincent would take care of WeatherVane. Akito and Slam then went up and lifted up the monorail.

"Oh, don't hurt me!" the camera man cried once he saw Ace looking right at him.

"You don't need to worry about us, sir," Akito said to him. "We're your heroes."

"Yeah." Estelle added.

The waters were rising from WeatherVane as she tried to make horrid weather as much as possible while battling Vincent. Vincent continued to use his own control of the weather against WeatherVane's while battling her. The Loonatics moved the people to safer and higher ground as it was now flooding.

 _'Whew... They should be safe there.'_ Estelle thought.

"There's an unnatural energy force growing in intensity," Zadavia reported to the Loonatics. "It's on Acmetropolis Coast. All attempts to control the weather device have failed."

"What about Vincent?" Estelle suggested. "I'm sure that he can take on WeatherVane."

"We'll go there anyway to help." Ace suggested.

"With all this water, we could sure use a duck." Lexi spoke up.

"Yeah... Where _is_ Duck?" Ace then wondered.

* * *

WeatherVane and Vincent kept fighting until Duck was speeding by on a jet-powered boat.

"Duck, where are you?" Akito asked through his communicator.

"I'm on my own personal mission." Duck replied as he rode along.

"Personal mission?" Akito asked in shock. "Duck, you can't-"

Duck hung up on him, very determined. "Whoever insults Misty Breeze insults Danger Duck!"

Vincent and WeatherVane continued to battle it out.

"'Scuse me, Shovelhead, but I'm Misty Breeze's biggest fan and I want you to apologize to her right now!" Duck ordered to the weather villainess.

"Misty Breeze!?" WeatherVane narrowed her eyes as they glowed and she formed energy bursts in her clawed hands to shoot into the flooded waters to drown him. "She's _nothing_ compared to me!"

"Way to go, Duck!" Vincent called out before he used his powers to protect Duck.

"I am Queen of the Weather Elements!" WeatherVane called, shooting at Vincent just as he was distracted with Duck.

Vincent was blown off course, but he was able to save Duck from drowning.

Duck even got up on his jet pack and kicked WeatherVane, making her spin and scream. "Eat that, Misty hater!"

"You again?" WeatherVane sneered.

"Nobody disses Misty Breeze or hurts Vincent Fudo!" Duck shook his fist in anger for the weather woman.

Vincent then appeared with a tail fin.

WeatherVane and Duck got into a debate, but it was cut short once the villainess saw something she had never seen before. "What on Acmetropolis is that!?"

"I am one of the surviving merpeople as are my brother and sister!" Vincent declared before he attacked her with a lightning bolt.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday..." Duck commented.

WeatherVane growled as she was hit, she then transformed into a black cloud dragon and looked very menacing.

"Or that..." Duck then added.

* * *

The Loonatics flew over then.

"Where is WeatherVane?" Felicity wondered, she and the others had not seen the terrifying transformation.

Vincent flew out of the water, changing back to his human form.

"I hope that's not her." Akito and Ace said.

"Unfortunately, that is her." Vincent replied.


	19. Chapter 19

WratherVane cackled as lightning zapped around her and she looked more and more scary and threatening. She took a breath and instead of breathing fire like a regular dragon, she breathed lightning bolts and flew after the fleeing Loonatics and the incoming town.

"She's heading fast to Acmetropolis!" Estelle cried.

"Looks like I'll have to face her as a cloud dragon as well." Vincent said.

There were two construction men with a net on the docks who looked horrified of the cloud dragon mutation. The dragon hissed at them and breathed lightning, but luckily, they missed her static shocks, though it destroyed the dock on the way. The citizens ran as fast as they could as the cloud dragon was now making them miserable. The dragon then felt a a bolt of lightning hit her and heard a second dragon roar. Tech saw one of the towers about to fall from the bad dragon's bolts and he used his powers to keep it from harming the citizens and made it into a ball to send at the bad dragon.

* * *

"That kid never ceases to amaze me." Ace smiled proudly to Vincent.

"That's our older bro for ya." The twins said in unison.

Tech got back with the others after Vincent was going to handle WeatherVane yet again.

"Go Vincent! Go Vincent! GO VINCENT!" The twins cheered for their older brother.

Ace and Lexi were concerned, they were sure Vincent would win this, but they had to get rid of WeatherVane so the people of Acmetropolis could live in peace again.

"Is there nowhere we can go to stop this vicious woman beast?" Felicity asked Ace.

"Wait, why not just use a heat source to get rid of WeatherVane's dragon form?" Akito asked.

"Where do we find a heat source?" Felicity asked.

Ace then went to ask Tech and Rev if they knew anything.

"Maybe Tech or Rev know." Estelle suggested.

Tech drove the jet over to a warm, tropical climate, explaining to Ace, but his scientific terms annoyed him.

"English, Tech!" Ace snapped.

"Yeah, it should go through." Tech then said, without his expanded knowledge.

The Loonatics landed into the island, it was showtime. Just as they landed, WeatherVane was now chasing Duck and Vincent, unknowingly towards the island.

"This should work." Akito said.

Rev was jet skiing with Duck to bring him to the shore while Vincent was going with them, but trying to slow down WeatherVane at the same time.

"Well, look at the mighty storm dragon, looking all big and superior," Duck mocked WeatherVane. "Let me tell you something, dragon lady. Misty's still number one in my charts!"

WeatherVane sneered at him for that, took a deep breath, and blew hale blocks to the three of them. Rev did his best to dodge them. Vincent blew three hale blocks to protect them. The blocks shattered when they hit each other and a few of them landed in the water, missing Duck and Rev.

Duck was just mocking WeatherVane for missing hitting him as he held onto the ski with Rev. "Is that as fast as you can go? You're such a sad excuse for a monster, much less than Weather Girl!"

The others were on the island, planning their next move.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Felicity asked.

"Rev can stand the heat better than any of us," Tech informed. "Slam, when I say 'go', push that button and send it to the volcano. Got that?"

Slam smiled and nodded.

"Good now." Tech smiled.

Slam misunderstood that and pushed the button already, setting it to self destruct in 30 seconds.

"No, not now now!" Tech groaned. "Later!"

Slam tried to push the button to stop it, but he broke the button off by accident.

"Oh, no!" Akito exclaimed. "Quick, there's no time to lose, get that to the volcano now!"

Slam picked up the machine. "Roger Dodger!" he called in his language, then rushed to the volcano as quickly as he could.

Duck kept mocking WeatherVane as Rev pulled him to safety and Vincent was battling her. WeatherVane wasn't going to go down that easily. Slam rushed up the volcano and made it to the edge and threw the metal into the volcano with ten seconds to spare as it fell into the molten lava. Rev made it onto the island with Duck now and they just had to find the others now.

 _'This better work.'_ Vincent thought to himself.

* * *

Rev led up to the volcano to lead the cloud dragon there, once he was there, Duck let go of him so he wouldn't get burnt to a crisp.

"Come and get me!" Vincent mocked WeatherVane as he went to the volcano after Duck and Rev.

WeatherVane chased after him so she could hurt him.

Duck overheard the bomb in the volcano. "Come on, Vincent!" he called before teleporting.

Vincent went past the volcano, changing back to his normal self, then went with his fellow Loonatics as there was three seconds to spare.

WeatherVane looked for them as the volcano rumbled and was about to erupt then.

"Chance of explosion?" Duck scoffed. "100%!"

WeatherVane snarled from the lava burning her, she wasn't down just yet, but eventually, she reduced into nothing but smoke and ash from the volcano.

"And she is out of there!" Vincent cheered.

"No, my portal app!" Tech cried as the explosions went too far and the lava was now flooding over the island. "I just rebuilt it!"

"Forget yer portal app, Tech, let's jet!" Ace called.

The Loonatics quickly got into their jet packs and flew off the island as Tech cried about his invention once it was destroyed.

"It's okay." Akito soothed him the best he could.

"He really needs to get out more." Ace commented about Tech to Akito.


	20. Chapter 20

Luckily, they all made it back to Acmetropolis just as the volcano stopped its chaos and peace could be restored once more to the citizens.

"Ahh, peace is restored in Acmetropolis." Estelle said.

"I am picking up Zadavia's signal." Felicity told the others once they landed.

The weather channel van's screen flashed and showed the mysterious blonde woman.

" _ **There are no traces left of the storm dragon,**_ " Zadavia smiled to the group. " _ **Whatever happened to WeatherVane remains a mystery. We can only assume she escaped. Good job, Loonatics, especially you, Vincent.**_ "

Vincent smiled bashfully and bowed to her. "No problem, Miss Zadavia."

" _ **Zadavia-**_ " she was about to sign off.

Misty Breeze came out and shut her off, very angry with her stealing the spotlight from her. "Who is that!? I'm the only pretty face on this channel!"

Duck sighed dreamily to the weather woman. "Misty... This is my chance..."

"Then go ahead." Estelle said.

Duck anxiously rushed over.

* * *

The camera man finished fixing his camera to film Misty, as she was still just as selfish and vain as ever, not learning a lesson from today's adventure. Duck came to her side, breaking her news cast, looking very much infatuated with her.

"CUT!" Misty called to the camera and glared down to him. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, yes, it's me, Duck, remember?" the duck smiled to her. "Your number one fan. I was just wondering if I could get you to sign a few things."

"Yeah, okay, make it quick." Misty rushed him.

Duck first gave her a fan club picture of herself, her official weather cook book, her commemorative beach towel, an inflatable beach ball, books, and even her eighth grade report card, surprising and annoying Misty.

"Maybe we should leave these two love birds alone." Ace suggested once Duck's fandom merchandise flooded over him and Misty.

"Yeah and by the time Duck is finished, I bet that Misty is going to lose it." Estelle said with a smirk.

This made them all laugh. A while later, Duck eventually came back and Vincent and Felicity went back to where they belonged until next time.

* * *

"So Duck, did you get all of her autographs?" Estelle asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, even on the sweat socks." Duck smiled once he got his fan memorabilia together.

"Oh, brother..." Akito rolled his eyes. "Not even Lucky on Dearly farm was that obsessed with Thunderbolt."

"Yeah." Estelle added.

* * *

Leo and Magenta came back to Akito and Estelle once they got back to HQ.

The twins smiled and hugged their Fuzz-Z's once they picked them up.

"Hey Ace, we like pizza and all, but could we maybe have something else for dinner some night?" Akito asked him.

"Yeah." Estelle agreed.

"Sure, what would you like?" Ace asked.

The twins looked to each other, they had always been so close and usually knew what the other was thinking like many twins. "Chinese Food?" they then asked in unison.

"Chinese food does sound like it could be a great choice." Lexi commented.

"Yeah... For the kids..." Duck gave a shrug.

"Alright, we'll get ya guys some sometime then." Ace smiled to the twins.

"Yay!" The twins cheered.

The Loonatics smiled to this.


	21. Chapter 21

The following week came by, Duck and Lexi went with Akito and Estelle to get their Chinese food downtown just as there was a celebration going on.

"Okay, we picked up the food, can we go back to HQ now?" Duck sounded anxious once they carried the takeout boxes for their dinner.

"Chill, Duck." Lexi said.

"Yeah, besides, it's not a trip down town without getting a little take-out." Estelle added.

"Yeah." Akito agreed.

"Frankly, I'm a little uncomfortable in a place where 'duck in orange sauce' is a dinner entree," Duck looked back at them. "If anyone starts drooling, I'm 'quackin'' outta here!"

"Whoa, here comes your girlfriend." Lexi smirked once a juggler came with the dragon down the block.

"Haha, very funny." Duck deadpanned.

Lexi's ears lit up then. "Shh, did you hear that?"

" **HOW COULD I HEAR ANYTHING WITH THIS RACKET!?** " Duck snapped. " **YOU HAVE TO HAVE SUPER HEARING TO-** Oh... Right."

Lexi kept listening, then looked back. "Come on, let's check it out."

"Yeah, because I heard it too." Akito added.

"Um, excuse me, you're not the boss of me," Duck glanced to them. "Ace is technically the boss here, doesn't mean _Lexi_ gets to be in charge here!"

"Yeah, well, Akito is Ace's second-in-command." Estelle reminded him.

"Oh, I don't think so," Duck shook his head. "If anybody's gonna lead, it's gonna be me!" he then walked off.

Suddenly, the whole area was shaking, at least for a little while.

"Anybody order Duck in Orange Sauce?" Duck muttered once one of the takeout boxes exploded on him and he was dripping in orange sauce now.

"That's a great look for you." Estelle said with a smirk.

The area shook again and the twins could see there were cracks forming in the road.

More Chinese food splashed against Duck, much to his misfortune.

"You know, I _am_ pretty tasty..." Duck muttered.

"Aftershock!" Lexi cried once she fell through a crack in the road.

"Are you guys getting shorter or am I getting taller?" Duck looked to Lexi and the twins.

"You keep dreaming, Duck." Lexi glared to him.

"Yeah, you just keep dreaming, Duck." the twins also glared.

Lexi saw a runaway food tray. "Incoming!"

"Not again..." Duck moaned, then teleported before he would get hit with it.

Lexi looked around as the ground she was on with Akito and Estelle was lowering quickly. "What's wrong with this picture...?" she sounded very scared and nervous.

"Looks like downtown is sinking to a new low." Akito said.

"I'll say." Duck agreed with him as they kept going lower and lower underground.

Slowly, the buildings were now being destroyed with a mystical green glow.

"I think we should teleport back to the tower." Estelle suggested.

"Good idea, kid." Duck nodded.

* * *

They all then went off to get back to the tower before anymore shaking would be going around.

"I hope no one got hurt." Estelle said.

"I hope so too, sis." Akito replied.

"That mountain just grew out of nowhere?" Ace asked once he and the others found out what happened downtown with their dinner. "Just like that?"

"I'm pretty certain it wasn't there before." Duck replied.

"Yeah." Estelle agreed.

"Man, Acmetropolis has everything!" Rev commented after going on another one of his fast paced conversations.

"I've been thinking again and again and again, but I can't think of what caused that geological ability." Tech came into the room, pushing a model of the city.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe something like a giant meteor hitting the Earth?" Duck glanced to him in sarcasm. "Hmm? Ring a bell?"

"Perhaps if I had enough time to build a more detailed model, I did it during my break, it was a total rush job." Tech said.

Lexi was amazed by how the trains were actually running and actually on time.

* * *

Cherry looked through her book before letting Felicity and Vincent go to see the Loonatics.

"So, what is happening over there, Maman?" Felicity asked.

"According to my books, a fiend named Dr. Dare is being geological formations," Cherry read from her book. "He's trying to make earthquakes and trying to force the world underground."

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"It doesn't really say, but it just says he wants to live peacefully on the surface with everybody else in the ground." Cherry informed.

"Sounds like the guy is selfish while evil." Vincent said.

"Aren't they all?" Cherry sighed a little.

Felicity saw the portal open up. "Coming on, Vincent!" she called before jumping.

Vincent nodded and jumped with her. And they both were then sent to Acmetropolis for their mission.

* * *

Tech showed the others his model and how he had a hard time figuring out how and where the new earth formations happened. Slam even ate some off of it.

"Eh, Slam?" Akito looked overwhelmed. "Isn't that mud you're eating?"

"Actually, I ran out of soil, so I used hot fudge." Tech explained.

Lexi decided to take a handful for herself. "With nuts!"

"Mmmm..." The twins said, wanting to have some themselves.

Felicity and Vincent showed up in time for Zadavia to tell the information they already knew to the Loonatics.

"Hey, Vincent, hey, Felicity." The twins said.

"Bonjour." Felicity greeted.

"Guess you just heard about that Dr. Dare guy?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, Zadavia says he controls rocks, what a wacko, huh?" Duck replied.

"Agreed." The twins said.

"He has the jade serpent crystal." Tech informed then.

"What is the Jade Snake Cristal?" Felicity asked.

"Well, it's a powerful stone that, in English words, can give him the ultimate power that he needs." Akito said.

"So I see..." Felicity sounded a little anxious.

"Sounds like we've gotta stop this guy." Vincent said.

"Of course." the twins said to him.

" _ **You are correct,**_ " Zadavia said before signing out. " _ **Zadavia out.**_ "

The Loonatics nodded to each other and set for their mission to put Acmetropolis back over ground and foil Dr. Dare.

"Okay, you guys, let's jet." Ace said.


	22. Chapter 22

They all then used a drill to tunnel underground instead of using the Loonatics jet due to obvious reasons.

"This drill of yours is sure to beat traffic." Ace commented to Tech.

"Haha, yes!" Tech cheered. He continued the drill, occasionally he made them go side to side like in an amusement park ride.

"Quick doing that!" Duck snapped at him.

"Don't worry, I've been working on my motum maddum for a while." Tech smiled innocently.

The drill kept shaking them as they traveled with Tech's trust and safety in the machined vehicle.

"Whoa..." Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity looked out the windows and saw an enormous underground city.

"Amazing." Estelle said.

"Kinda awesome, even if it's home for a bad guy." Akito added.

Vincent shrugged, he wasn't sure how to feel.

"I hope we do not get hurt..." Felicity spoke.

"Hang on!" Tech told them as he still had to drill them through yet another wall and tunnel.

"Going down!" Akito told them.

"So that's where the buildings went..." Ace hummed after they left the underground city.

"Yeah." Akito agreed.

Duck looked worried as they went even further down. "How many miles can this thing top?"

"Not to worry," Tech replied. "This thing's built with ulti-double shift, nothing can stop it."

However, just as he said that, the drill stopped.

"What was that then!?" Felicity panicked.

"That's a whole lot of nothing." Akito said.

"I don't understand..." Tech looked to his calculations. "It should only smash into any kind of rock..."

Lexi looked nervous. "A-And what if the rock smashed back?"

Tech looked to her, but gasped in horror as he saw rocks coming together and becoming a rock monster.

"T-Tech, get us out of here!" Estelle said out of nervousness.

"Someone's short circuited the engine!" Tech cried then.

"Uh, Tech, think you can work us out of this hole?" Ace got very nervous.

"Yeah, we need back-up now!" Duck added as the rock monsters were crowding the drill.

"Please back up, please back up, please, please, please, please!" Vincent begged Tech.

Tech tried to, but had no possibility. "Well, I thought I could..."

The rock monsters broke through and grabbed Lexi and Estelle.

"Hey, let us go!" Estelle exclaimed.

The monsters growled, taking them.

Felicity's eyes seemed to flash green. "You let go of them right now!"

A rock monster grabbed her as well, taking her out of the drill.

"Letting me go right now!" Felicity's voice seemed to echo and she broke out of the hand, using unholy strength she never knew she had.

"Amazing." Duck said in surprise.

"Whoa..." the others were shocked.

The Loonatics decided to leave the drill and take on the rock monsters.

Duck even gave them a fire egg that exploded on one of the monsters that took it from him. "Wow, I amaze even myself..." he smirked, rather smugly. "I gotta remember how to do that."

"Oh, brother." Vincent groaned.

* * *

Tech was trying to power up the drill engine so they could continue their mission as the others were facing the rock monsters. He had finally found a way, but the cord and plug were too short to reach the outlet. Even though it was painful, it was the only way to save the drill, so he used his ears, getting zapped in the process which had fried him, but luckily, it did not kill him. It was enough to start the drill back up and crush the rock monsters on its way through the tunnel.

"Yeah!" Tech cheered. "Rock on!" The coyote stopped the drill once they were all shattered.

"So, what were those things?" Lexi wondered once they could relax now.

"Reminds me of some of the guys who keep calling you," Duck deadpanned to her. "It's like rocks have more personality."

Lexi gasped at that and zapped him with lasers to get back at him for his lame joke.

"Ow!" Duck rubbed his backside, glaring at her. "Watch the feathers!"

"Why should she?" Estelle asked.

Duck harrumphed and folded his arms.

"I figure those are rock guards..." Akito tried to think about the monsters they just faced.

"Which may mean we're close to Dare's lab." Ace added in conclusion.

' ** _You're not close, you're here.._** ' an ominous voice told them, which made the Loonatics and the kids ready for action and fighting. ' _ **You're just in time to see how the Jade Serpent Crystal can turn all of Acmetropolis upside down!**_ ' the voice mocked as it made changes into the room they were all in.

"Tech, what's going on?" Ace and Akito asked through their communicators.

"I told you he was a crackpot!" Tech replied as he watched from inside the drill. "Let's get going!"

* * *

Part of the ground glowed green and there came their enemy for the day. "I hope you enjoyed your little visit..." the man mocked them. "Because now, it's become your permanent residence! In fact, soon all of Acmetropolis will reside underground and I will live in peace on the surface!"

"Uh, are ya kiddin' me, Doc?" Ace scoffed at him. "That's the most ridiculous idea I ever heard!"

"You won't be laughing when you age in stone, Bunny!" Dr. Dare retorted. He then took out a scepter to drain them all, but for some reason, Felicity didn't seem as affected by it as they were.

The area was shaking and rocks were coming down after them.

"Take cover!" Akito told the others.

"Way ahead of ya!" Estelle said.

The Loonatics rushed to the drill to avoid the falling rocks before it could kill or hurt any of them.

"Sayonara, Loonatics!" Dr. Dare laughed as he went higher and higher on his throne of evil.

The rocks fell and crowded the drill, making it as though they were left in the pile with no escape or way out.

* * *

"Looks like we'll have to get these rocks off the drill." Akito said before rolling up his sleeves.

Slam joined Akito and they removed the boulders to get them out. Felicity was even able to lift some of the rocks, but not all of them.

"Nice work there, guys," Ace told the Tasmanian devil and the two human kids. "But, Felicity, how were ya able to do that?"

Felicity wanted to answer, but even she seemed stumped. "I do not know..."

"Looks like someone has a super power or new ability." Estelle said.

"I have never thought about it..." Felicity shrugged.

"Anyway, we have to get back to Acmetropolis before-" Ace was about to say.

"There is no more Acmetropolis," Zadavia cut in through the screen. "Dr. Dare has continued to turn the world inside out," she then showed them screens of the town going underground all according to Dare's plan. "You must hurry, if you don't, this madman will bury us all!"

"Then it's time we go up." Akito said.

Tech powered up the drill and got them through the tunnels to continue on.

Felicity was very curious about her new abilities. "I am going to have a word with Maman and Papa about this..."

"That will be great to ask when we get back." Vincent said.


	23. Chapter 23

Finally, the drill burst through underground and Acmetropolis already looked deserted.

"Nice driving, Tech!" Akito cheered once they came out of the drill. "It looks like we're-" he then looked shocked as the citizens looked miserable and there was no city to speak of.

"I think we're a little late." Ace added.

"Talk about an extreme makeover." Duck muttered.

"Dr. Dare's turned our world inside out," Tech reminded them. "We gotta use that gem to reverse it!" he then took out dirt bikes and helmets for everybody.

Felicity reached into her bag and took out a device from her mother's adventure travelling to the year 2015 with the world's first human time traveler.

"What's that?" Estelle asked. "A skateboard without wheels?"

"It is called a hoverboard," Felicity explained, she set hers on the ground and it hovered above the ground. "My mother went on her own adventure in the future with Marty McFly and she packed some for me and friends... Would you guys like a ride?" she asked Akito, Estelle, and Vincent since they didn't have bikes like the other Loonatics.

"Sure." The Fudo siblings said.

Felicity took out three other hoverboards and she got onto the one her mother collected from Marty before he left for college and ran away with his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker. The cousins did their best onto the hoverboards.

"So, how do we use them?" Vincent asked.

"Like any other planche à roulettes," Felicity replied. "Only do not go over water."

"Why?" the Fudo siblings asked.

"Hoverboards do not work over water unless you have power and we do not." Felicity replied before kicking the ground and hovering with her cousins to catch up with the Loonatics and Dr. Dare to stop this madness.

Rev of course rushed to the top on his own as they went up the steep hill. Luckily for the kids, hoverboards strapped over shoes so they wouldn't fall off them while going up to Dr. Dare's new lair.

"Up we go." Akito said.

"Wait, Akito, don't you have powers?" Estelle asked her twin brother. "Along with the ability to fly?"

"I never really flied before..." Akito shrugged as he really liked the hoverboard.

It was too late anyway, they were all up at the top then. The kids got off their hoverboards and then carried them.

"Man, you guys are slow!" Rev joked since he was at the top first.

"Oh, ha ha ha, it is to laugh." Akito said, sarcastically.

* * *

The Loonatics parked their bikes and removed their helmets, going for the lair. However, they were faced with yet more rock monsters.

"Oh, great," Ace groaned. "It's the Rockheads again, gang. Guys?" he turned to Slam and Akito. "Teach 'em how it's done."

Slam grinned eagerly and went with Akito to beat down the rock monsters with their strength.

"You can do it, guys!" Estelle cheered.

Slam pounded his fist into one rock monster, but his fist seemed to get stuck and not dissolving the monster in anyway. The monster formed into a different chemical compound, then he and the other monsters used those abilities, pushing the Loonatics away from them. Even the bikes and hoverboards were going off the edge from the strong wind. Slam did a tornado spin and shoved the one rock monster onto the floor, crumbling it. Once he saw the others falling, he rushed to save them.

"Whew, that was close." Akito said.

Lexi and Estelle got together and used their energy bursts to make the rock monsters fall over the edge. One by one, the monsters crumbled into pieces once they landed.

"Nice blastin', girls!" Ace smiled to them.

"Time to shut that crystal down!" Akito called and they all rushed inside of Dr. Dare's lair as it glowed more inside.

"Wow, Estelle, I thought that Akito was the one that had all of the Loonatics' powers along with his Hercules strength." Vincent said.

"I recently found out about these," Estelle said to Vincent. "Until you and Felicity came back, Lexi's been training me."

* * *

Duck teleported over to the gem and looked to it. "So, how do we reverse this thing?"

"I am guessing a quantum amplifying electro charges need magnetic radiation." Felicity guessed.

Ace tried to figure out what she said, it was more confusing than her gratuitous French.

"Don't worry, I'll get it together, she means a light." Tech felt the same way Felicity felt about the crystal's powers.

"I believe I buried you all down below." Dr. Dare glared at the Loonatics once he saw them trespassing in his lair.

"Don't you know that down is the new up?" Vincent asked.

"We would've called first, but you were unlisted." Ace commented.

"Now we are going to stop your insidious plans stone cold." Felicity growled.

Dr. Dare merely laughed at them. "Oh, this is my domain, children... But there's no reason to take your values for part of my rock group." he then waved his hand over colorful crystals.

This made the jade serpent crystal glow and zap the Loonatics to freeze them and form around them.

"What do you think you're doing!" Akito huffed.

"You all will become my own personal statues," Dare sneered. "A commemorative to what once was, but will become none."

Felicity was able to escape from being petrified, her eyes flashed green to Dr. Dare yet again.

"Ace, if we don't shut that machine down now, the entire planet's gonna be-" Tech was about to warn, but his mouth was sealed shut then.

Ace and Akito both turned their heads towards a part of the ceiling and used their heat laser beam eyes and it bounced off the ceiling and finally hit the jade serpent crystal.

"Nooo!" Dr. Dare called, then ran off. "You'll never catch me!"

"That was too easy..." Felicity scoffed slightly.

Ace gave Lexi a boost and she set to send Dr. Dare back under the rock where he came from as she started to fight the man. Dr. Dare yelled as he fell off his throne ground and landed where the others were for them to fight him now.

* * *

"Surrender, Doc." Akito demanded, quoting his favorite Loonatics member and his ancestor.

Ace took out his sword and started to fight against Dr. Dare with his own scepter. Dr. Dare fell on the ground, but he wasn't going to let that stop him to beat the Loonatics for his own selfish deeds. The jade serpent crystal glowed and charged up his scepter so he could continue to fight Ace and turn him and the others into stone for good.

"Heheh, what a stiff." Akito chuckled.

Ace dodged the jade blasts, which rocketed to the ceiling and he ducked, taking Akito out of the way and it had zapped Dr. Dare, defeating him instantly. Their mission was now complete.

"Okay, we got the crystal, do you think we can reverse it?" Estelle asked the coyote.

"Yes, I can reserve it." Tech replied before working magic with the gems.

The gems all glowed, even the jade serpent crystal and the whole room glowed, making more shaking, but in a more pleasant way this time than those pesky earthquakes. Acmetropolis was now being placed back onto the surface and higher ground.

"Yes, it worked!" Estelle cheered.

"Ace, that sword is so cool, I wish I could have one just like it and Rev, can you teach me of how to fly?" Akito asked.

"Well, if you think you're up for it," Rev smiled to him. "Teachin' someone to fly who doesn't have wings isn't as easy as it sounds."

"I'm a fast learner..." Akito assured him, smiling in advanced thanks back to him.

"But for now, let's get back home, overground." Ace smiled once everything was all back to normal.

"Can we still have that Chinese food?" Estelle asked. "I'm starving!"

"Yeah and it's on me." Duck said.


	24. Chapter 24

The Loonatics were rewarded with their own personal Chinese buffet.

"We should save the world from underground more often, huh, guys?" Lexi smiled once she saw the smorgasbord.

"Hey Flick, you think we should stay for dinner?" Vincent asked Felicity.

"I do not know..." Felicity looked nervous about the food. "I have never eaten Chinese food before..."

"Well then, this will be your first time trying it." Estelle said.

"It is not poisonous, is it?" Felicity asked.

"Just trust us, you'll love it." Ace promised.

Zadavia congratulated the Loonatics and had informed them that Dr. Dare was now forced to become a statue in the local park.

"I'm sure the pigeons are thrilled." Akito laughed.

"Hey, Zadavia, why don't you join us for some Chinese food?" Estelle offered.

Zadavia chuckled. " _ **It is so sweet of you to include me and as a side note, I AM hungry...**_ "

Duck teleported into the room then. "Finally, some face time with the boss lady," he sounded eager then. "Could you include new costumes, a better dental plan, and job offer?"

" _ **But tonight, I have other plans,**_ " Zadavia smiled apologetically. " ** _Perhaps some other time... Zadavia out._** " she then signed off.

"Was it something I said?" Duck wondered.

"Who you, Duck?" Ace joked. "Nah... You never say the wrong thing! Let's eat!"

"Yeah!" the Fudo siblings agreed.

Slam looked eager and was about to eat all of the food right away, being the most hungry.

"Despicable!" Duck complained. "Doesn't anyone swallow anymore? Hey Slam, you're supposed to gorge with your mouth closed!"

Slam smiles apologetically before he burps.

* * *

Vincent and Felicity then left, only to come back again the next time. Vincent went to his parents of course while Felicity went to hers.

Cherry was giving Simon a bath in the bathroom while he waved his arms, nearly splashing her. "Simon, quit it!"

Simon did not, he kept flailing his arms and splashign the water against her.

"Maman, can I ask you something?" Felicity asked once she remembered what she discovered today.

"Ugh... What is it?" Cherry groaned at Simon's rebellion towards her.

Simon seemed to not want to stop.

"I am strong..." Felicity explained. "How did this happen?"

"What...?" Cherry sounded surprised, then glared to Simon as he splashed some more.

"We were beating the rock monsters... I was able to hurt them... How did this happen?" Felicity stared at her hands.

"Well, as you know, your father is a vampire," Cherry removed her glasses to dry them after soap and water got splashed in her face. "Vampires normally possess unholy strength... You aren't as strong as Akito or Atticus, but you're stronger than a normal mortal would be."

"Oh..." Felicity guessed she understood then.

"Is that all?" Cherry asked. "Your baby brother is being disobedient..."

Simon splashed his mother again, showing a rebellious look on his face.

"STOP THAT!" Cherry growled at him.

"Oui, Maman,... Merci for your time..." Felicity nodded, then walked off to get some rest.

" **CHARLES, YOUR SON IS TRYING TO KILL ME!** " Cherry yelled from the bathroom.

"Every time he does something good, he's her son, when he does something bad, he's my son..." Forte mumbled.

Felicity hugged her father on the way to her room.

* * *

Back at Acmetropolis, Ace and Rev were leading Akito to the training/hologram room.

"Nervous, kid?" Ace asked.

"Not too much..." Akito smiled as he followed them. "This won't hurt, will it?"

"Of course not, definitely not, absolutely, positively not!" Rev replied.

"And I have a surprise for you." Ace said.

"What is it?" Akito asked.

"It's in the training room." Ace informed.

Akito smiled eagerly.

Rev and Ace went ahead of Akito and welcomed him into the training room.

"And here we are." Ace introduced with a smile.

"Amazing." Akito said.

"And now, for your surprise." Ace said before showing him a sword that was like his strike sword.

"Whoa..." Akito whispered as he took the sword.

"Careful now, don't get hurt..." Ace helped him properly hold it so he wouldn't leave a mark on himself.

"Thanks, Ace," Akito said. "And thanks for this sword."

"No problem, kid." Ace smiled to him.

"Wahoo!" Akito cheered. "So then, let's get started."

Rev turned on the lights in the room. It became very dark and there were going to be holographic bad guys. Each one of them were going to have Akito use one power each that he had earned from coming through the futuristic portal for the first time.

"This is going to be exhilarating." Akito said, very excited.

"Okay kid, focus the best you can." Rev said as he and Ace were behind a wall with a screen to watch Akito and judge his training.

The holographic bad guys formed and vooped up, charging for Akito to hurt him.

Akito decided to use his super speed to beat the holographic bad guys. One of the bad guys was about to smash him. Akito looked wide-eyed in surprise, but he was able to out strength the bad guy and send him against the other bad guys. Ace and Rev smiled as Akito used all his powers in the right way and perfect time.

"Come on, you guys, this is all you've got?" Akito said before elbowing a holographic bad guy in the stomach. "Give me a real challenge!"

"Man, that's some kid." Ace chuckled.

"Yeah... Think maybe he would mind if we crank up the volume a little?" Rev put his hand over the dial to change the setting to give Akito a more stronger challenge and would go on until the final setting to complete his training.

"Bring it on." Akito said.

The holographic bad guys had weapons this time. Aktio bared his sword, growling and charging for them. Each of the holographic bad guys always got harder and harder each time the level increased until they stopped Akito's training for the day. Akito did struggle on the final enemies here and there, but he was still going to win since good always conquered evil. After the final bad guy was taken care of, Ace and Rev were heard clapping and the room lit up, overshadowing the darkness.

* * *

"Akito, that was awesome!" Ace was really thrilled and surprised with Akito's abilities.

"Th-Th-Thanks, Ace." Akito said while panting and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Whoa!" Rev saw Akito was a little exhausted, he zipped off and came back with a cup of water. "Here... You really deserve this."

Akito smiled and drank the water.

"I'm really impressed, kid," Ace smiled to him, feeling like a big brother mentor to the boy. "You're really Loonatic material... I can see why Zadavia sent you to us."

"Thanks, Ace," Akito said after finishing his drink. "Okay, Rev, time for you to teach me how to fly."

"And then I'll teach you all about sword combat." Ace said to the boy.

Akito smiled.

"Come on, let's go, go, go!" Rev was eager to get started.

Akito followed Rev out to practice flying. Ace smiled as they went off.

"That kid is really growin' on ya, Ace." Lexi smirked to her fellow rabbit.

"Same here and that's what worries me." Ace said with a concerned face.

"What worries you?" Lexi asked then.

"That it'll be that might be that much harder for us to let them go." Ace said, referring to the twins' original time zone.

Lexi lowered her head, he had a point. "We'll make the most of it..."

Ace then looked to her and the two bunnies shared a hug, thinking about how much they were going to miss the kids once they would no longer be needed to aid in Acmetropolis missions.

* * *

"Okay, so, how do I fly?" Akito asked Rev once they were at the flight ground.

"Easy, get a good distance from the edge of the building and then jump off and then think about flying like a bird or a superhero." Rev instructed.

Akito bit his lip.

"Don't worry, if you can't fly, I'll catch you." Rev assured.

Akito took a deep breath, he walked off to the distance a little, then came back, running, jumped off the edge and concentrated hard, trying not to be scared about what would happen if he wouldn't be able to fly. And where to his surprise he wasn't falling, he was actually flying and decided to do Superman's signature flying pose.

"Way to go, Akito!" Rev cheered for him.

"This is amazing!" Akito cheered.

The birds were flying normally, but looked to Akito strangely as he flew between them, worrying and perplexing them. One of the feathers of the birds tickles Akito's nose, causing for him to sneeze to show that he had super breath/arctic breath. One of the birds froze solid and was zipping down for the water and was defrosted.

"Oops, sorry..." Akito sniffled. After he had a good fly, he decided to go back to Rev. "So, how was that?"

"Incredible, I've never seen anything like that except in movies!" Rev was highly pleased with Akito's flight.

"Thanks, I read both mystery books and comic books." Akito said.

Rev smiled and ruffled up his hair. "Nice work."

Akito laughed, he really felt like he found a place where he could belong after going the distance like Hercules did. He was also surprised with his ice breath and never knew he had that in him either.

* * *

After more flying lessons, Ace got his sword out and Akito was ready to train with him there after Rev told Ace all about the excellent flying and new power he had.

"Alright, Ace, I'm ready." Akito said before sheathing his own sword.

"Alright, let's go easy on each other since we're friends and all." Ace smiled to him.

Akito smiled back with a nod, tightening his bandanna and was ready to have a friendly competition and sword training with him.

"Alright, let's start." Ace said.

Akito was ready. Ace taught the boy about good techniques with the sword for him to remember and that it would be important to do so. Akito copied his moves, he was now able to hold the sword without nervousness and knew now how to use it. And where it seemed that Akito was a fast learner of both flight and sword combat.

"Oh, Akito, I'm so proud of you." Estelle smiled to her twin.

"Yeah, you're a natural!" Vincent agreed.

"Gee, thanks, everybody..." Akito smiled to them, bashfully. "This really is my destiny."

"Cheers to Akito." Ace called as he took out a soda.

"Cheers!" the other Loonatics called and they took a drink.

Akito smiled, joining them in the toast, he was really proud of himself. "This is truly a great day." he said.

"It really is." Estelle smiled.

"Hey guys, I just realized something," Lexi spoke up. "It's almost the anniversary!"

"Oh, yeah..." Ace now realized too.

Akito finished a big drink and put his can down. "Anniversary?"

"It's almost the anniversary of when the meteor struck Earth and we were given our powers in the first place." Tech explained.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Akito said.

"Are you going to tell us how you got your powers?" Estelle asked, eagerly.

"Yeah, but first, let's get some rest," Lexi suggested once they were finishing up. "We've had a long day."

Estelle then yawned, feeling suddenly tired.

"Aww..." Akito groaned, then yawned too.

"Get some sleep, you've earned it." Ace encouraged.

The Fuzz-Z's came to their owners and accompanied them on the way to their bedrooms. It was going to be exciting now, the anniversary of the meteor strike in Acmetropolis which was a new traditional holiday in this world. And where tomorrow would have a ceremony for the Loonatics and their new members. They of course would not leave until they had Vincent and Felicity with them as they were going to also be honored since they were technically Loonatic members now.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, it was the day of the anniversary and day of the ceremony. Akito and Estelle were woken up rather early, but since they went to bed early, they were ready to go, unlike Slam.

"Today's the day." Akito said.

"Yep!" Estelle chirped.

Slam yawned and rubbed his eyes, mumbling.

"Well, you should've gone to bed early like some of us..." Akito said to him after his complaints of being sleepy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Slam said in his language.

"I can't believe we're part of a town ceremony," Estelle was really excited. "I never would've imagined it..."

"I know," Akito smiled. "I hope they take pictures, I'd love to show Mom and Dad."

"Same here." Estelle said.

Tech got breakfast for everyone so they could quickly eat before the ceremony.

"Hey guys," Lexi smiled to them. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah..." Estelle smiled, very excited. "This is just the most exciting thing to ever happen to us!"

"Yeah, I mean, we've never ever been to a ceremony before." Akito said.

"Really?" Lexi sounded surprised to hear that.

The twins assured her that it hasn't happened.

"Well, I hope you have fun." Lexi smiled to them.

"Finally, all the hard work we do as heroes will pay off, especially mine." Duck smirked.

"Possibly." Estelle said.

Tech served them all a quick breakfast and they had to get to the local park for their ceremony for the townspeople they have saved with their bravery, heroism, and supernatural powers.

"And Vincent and Felicity shall be here in three... Two... One." Akito counted.

* * *

And then as if on cue, Vincent and Felicity appeared. Felicity yawned a little and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, guys." the twins greeted their brother and cousin.

"Bonjour..." Felicity greeted, then yawned again. "Excuse moi... I was having the most wonderful dream..."

"Hey, everyone." Vincent greeted.

"Hey guys, did you eat already?" Tech asked.

"I will just have a boiled egg if it is okay." Felicity said once she saw some leftover on the table.

"Some breakfast would be nice." Vincent said.

"Well, get a quick bite to eat, we're expected downtown real soon." Tech reminded them, but tried not to rush them.

Vincent and Felicity ate what they could and now they were on their way for the anniversary ceremony in Amcetropolis they were going to be apart of.

"This is so exciting." Vincent said.

"Telling me about it." Felicity agreed.

Soon, they were all downtown and made it in time for the ceremony.

* * *

The Loonatics were on a stage next to the Acmetropolis mayor as the crowd waited in the audience in anticipation.

' _This is why we gather here on this day,_ ' the mayor smiled. ' _The one year anniversary of the meteor's impact. Justice in this world has been difficult for all of us. Fortunately, we have been awarded with six extraordinary individuals."_

"Ten." the kids corrected.

 _'Ten,'_ the mayor then said with a smile to them as well. _'Who went over and protected us and now... To accept this bold token of our appreciation...'_ she then took out a plaque.

"Thank you!" Duck took it from her hands, hugging it. "Thank you... You know, there are so many people in my life who made this incredible moment possible. But enough about them, as you know, there's a lot of hard work-"

"That plaque isn't for you, Duck," Akito said. "It's for Ace, right Mayor?"

"As a matter of fact it is," the mayor took the plaque back. "This award belongs to Ace Bunny!"

The crowd went wild as Ace walked over to accept his reward.

"Thank you, very much, Mayor," Ace smiled as he was more thankful and selfless about winning than Duck ever was or could be. "It's not everyday that destruction rains upon us...?"

"That confetti looks painful..." Felicity pointed out.

"Whoa, that's not confetti!" Akito got nervous once he took a closer look at it.

"Great, we're out in a hale storm without my umbrella..." Lexi scoffed.

"This isn't hale either," Tech examined it. "These are rock pellets and they're not even from this planet!"

"Why does that not sound good?" Estelle asked.

"We got a meteor shower and I don't think an umbrella's gonna help..." Ace shook his head as the townspeople were now in fright of the sudden change of weather.

Lexi and Estelle used their energy blasts to stop one meteor from crushing all of them together and broke it into pieces.

"Come on, Loonatics!" Ace commanded as they had to save the town yet again.

* * *

The Loonatics, Felicity, and the Fudo siblings all began to destroy each meteor. The mayor was horrified as this was happening, but she luckily wasn't getting hurt.

"I like a weather forecast of partly rocky!" Akito scoffed as he helped the others take care of business.

"Rev, fetch my neutron cannon." Tech commanded as he made a force field shield to hold him off from the meteors until he had his weapon.

Rev nodded and zipped off to get it.

"That should be easy, I mean, come on, how hard can it be to find one cannon?" Vincent asked.

Rev came back with numerous cannons and listed the various ones since Tech didn't say which one in specific he needed. Tech found the one he needed and started to shoot at the meteors.

"They are increasing!" Felicity noticed there were more meteors than ever now.

"How can they be increasing?" Estelle asked.

Rev rushed to save the innocent bystanders.

"Have no fear!" Duck came to save the mayor, but teleported her into a tree. "Mayor, your life has just been officially saved by Danger Duck."

The mayor then yelled out as the branch carrying her snapped and started to fall and she fell on the ground.

"Way to go, Duck." Akito glared sarcastically to him.

"Yeah." Vincent rolled his eyes.

* * *

Soon, the meteor shower finally ended, but the town was in ruins.

"Whew, I'm so glad that meteor shower is done." Estelle said.


	26. Chapter 26

They all then went back to HQ to talk it over.

"Okay, Tech, time to make with the big words." Ace said to the coyote since he was the brains of the group and would likely know why and how this happened.

Tech clicked on a screen. "The meteor that hit Acmetropolis a year ago was just a tiny one... This one here is about five times bigger than the original!"

"Kinda makes ya miss the old days, huh?" Ace commented.

"Oh, great, when the next one hits, _everyone_ will have superpowers," Duck grunted. "Will they get better costumes?"

"I don't think so, Duck, in fact, that meteor looks big enough to destroy the planet." Estelle grew worried.

"And I think Zadavia might know about it." Vincent said.

" ** _You're absolutely right, Estelle and Vincent,_** " Zadavia signed in, as if on cue. " ** _Which is why you have to journey into space before that meteor hits Acmetropolis._** "

"Well, don't worry your floating head, boss lady!" Duck rushed over, kissing up to their adviser. "We laugh at danger!" he then laughed to prove his point. "Besides, what's so scary about a little space voyage?"

"Well, there is the pressure, and the stomach aches, the black holes, the intergalactic evilness, the zero gravity, the supernovas..." Felicity listed, sounding very worried.

"Gee, thanks, cuz, now I don't feel scared at all." Vincent said, sarcastically.

"Oh, my apologies..." Felicity didn't mean to do that.

" _ **Zadavia out...**_ " Zadavia signed off.

They now had to do some training to prepare them for their space traveling mission.

* * *

Ace and Akito were facing the holographic bad guys while Lexi put the switches for zero gravity on and off occasionally. And where Estelle was by her side to join in when she could.

"Is this not a little too... How you say... Extreme?" Felicity sounded nervy.

"This is our biggest mission yet," Ace said to her after the hologram bad guys were defeated. "Gotta be ready for anything."

"Oh, you always land on your feet," Lexi assured, handing him a rag to wipe his sweat off. "Plus, we got these kids on our side."

"Couldn't agree more." Estelle said.

"Still needs a lot of practice..." Ace mumbled.

"Let's just take a break." Akito suggested.

"Alright," Ace agreed. "So, what do you guys wanna do then?"

"Talk?" Felicity shrugged.

"Okay, what about?" Ace smiled.

"How about your lives before the meteor hit?" Akito suggested.

"That sounds pretty good..." Ace smiled.

"Tell us about it then." Estelle sat with her siblings and cousin.

"Sil vous plait?" Felicity was even interested.

"Well, for me, before the meteor hit, I was a stunt bunny for movies," Ace explained. "The actors would do most of filming, but I stepped in for them to do their stunts," he then frowned a little. "I had some good ideas, but the director never wanted to listen to 'em..."

"Sounds like the guy was a jerk." Akito said.

"Tell me about it," Ace scoffed, folding his arms in memory. "And talk about a loudmouth drama queen."

"So, you were in the middle of one of your movies by the time the meteor hit?" Estelle guessed.

"That's right," Ace nodded. "It was just a normal day and the next thing I knew, it's showtime."

"Wow." Akito said.

"That's about all I can remember." Ace said to them then.

The kids smiled, they learned something new today.

* * *

After brief training, they walked out of the room and saw Lexi talking with Duck.

"Hey, Lexi, hey, Duck, what are you two talking about?" Estelle asked.

"I was just asking Duck if there have been signs of anymore meteor showers." Lexi explained for them.

"Nope, but the handsome superhero defends with confidence," Duck replied, striking random poses. "Confident that one day danger will strike, and he'll have to protect the lives of-"

"A simple no would've done fine, Duck." Estelle cut him off right there.

"Have you always been this so serious?" Felicity added.

"Yeah, have you always been so serious?" Vincent asked.

"Of course... I remember it like it was yesterday..." Duck was starting to remember when he got struck by the meteor. "The bronze and handsome lifeguard sits at his calm focus, yet confident... Confident that that danger will strike and he'll protect the lives of-"

"This is a lie, isn't it?" Akito narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Uhh... Well,... Okay, I was a pool boy," Duck then admitted. "But it was a waste of my talent!"

"We can tell, anyways, continue." Estelle said.

"So anyway, there I was by the pool, using the net..." Duck continued. "Finding 'treasures from the deep' and then the meteor hit!" he then shook his head as he pulled himself from his thoughts.

"Wow Duck, I gotta hand it to you, you've come a long way from diaper duty." Lexi smirked to him.

"You got that right, toots," Duck nodded. "You gotta be fearless with guys like me."

"Oh, I know what it's like to be in the spotlight." Lexi commented.

"Really?" Estelle asked, curious.

"Oh, yeah," Lexi smiled. "Before the meteor hit, I was a student at Acmetropolis University... I tried out to be a cheerleader."

"Cool," Estelle said. "How did it go before the meteor hit?"

"Okay..." Lexi shrugged. "I wasn't perfect, but I was no ordinary bunny girl, I even ended with a split," she then smiled down to the kids. "The judges even thought I was better than the head cheerleader. She said it was such a cute routine, but I didn't have what it takes."

"Spoilsport." Akito and Estelle mumbled, not liking that girl, even if they didn't know her.

"Yeah." Vincent agreed with them.

"Was that when the meteor hit?" Felicity asked.

"Yep, I remember it coming at the top of the bleachers, I was too sore from my practice while everyone else got out of the way, and there you have it." Lexi concluded her story.

"Wow." Estelle said out of amazement.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for this mission," Lexi looked more determined now more than ever, she then smirked back to the duck. "And I know I'll be as brave as you, Duck."

"Dare to dream, Lexi," Duck advised. "Dare to dream."

The kids glanced to them and walked off.

* * *

"I like Lexi's story the best," Estelle smiled, she had liked the female bunny like an older sister. "It feels so influential."

"It is not just influent, it is an inspiration for the female empowerment." Felicity agreed.

"Yeah." Estelle said.

"So Tech, how ya gonna get us up to that big rock?" Ace asked the coyote as the kids stumbled into another room of Loonatics Headquarters.

"Easy, the Tech E. Coyote Space Stream 8000." Tech smiled, he stood in front of a cover and held a rope, he pulled on the rope to reveal the space travel machine which looked a lot like a UFO.

"Cool..." the Fudo kids liked it.

"It is certainly... Umm... What is the word for it?" Felicity twirled her finger in her pigtails.

"Retro, isn't it?" Duck asked for her.

"In fact, it's just the thing we need to destroy that meteor." Tech replied, taking out a schematic.

"Well then, let's get this baby up into the air." Akito said.

* * *

Tech set the controls and seat-belts up so they could destroy this meteor before it would hurt everyone unlike last time. "Oh, if only the fellas back at the Acme Institute could see me now..." he said, very proud of his accomplishments.

"Did you work there?" Vincent asked.

"Student," Tech corrected. "As you know, I'm a very intelligent individual, so I usually showed inventions for my science courses. The professors weren't as appreciative though..." he sighed a little, feeling shunned for his true genius. "The professor told me he thought I was a mad genius, but after a little disaster, he just called me mad. I just wished someone could've seen who I truly was..."

"Well don't Zadavia and the team?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, they do now, but this was before the meteor hit." Tech reminded with a small smile. He then pushed the button to start the Space Stream 8000 to send them up into the big black vacuum of space.

Felicity looked rather green already and tried to relax herself as she felt space sickness already taking over her.

"Great job, Tech!" Akito congratulated.

"Yeah, it's retro, but amazing!" Estelle added.

"Yeah, it's good for a flying dinner plate." Duck muttered.

"Oh, be quiet, Duck." Vincent said.

Tech gave them warnings of what to expect in space travel. A bolt zapped around them and shook them up a little.

"Uh, Tech, why does it sound like the engine just stopped?" Ace asked.

"Uh, well, I think it's because the engine just stopped..." Tech replied nervously, he did not intend for this to happen.

The ship was now shaking off course and looking like it had a high possibility of crashing.


	27. Chapter 27

"We're doomed!" Duck cried out. "Doomed!"

"Think positive!" Vincent encouraged.

Tech gave a calm command to Rev. Felicity and Duck held each other, Felicity was very sick about this whole mission while Duck was just worried. The ship kept spinning and spinning, coming back to Earth and was about to crash into some buildings.

"We're almost about to crash!" Estelle screamed.

* * *

Rev and Tech were able to work out a system and made the ship hover above the ground and return into the sky.

"Okay, we're up from here on out." Tech told the others once they didn't crash.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hope this is a good move and not just a bad move." Duck folded his arms, glaring to the coyote.

"If we get by the asteroid belt, we will see our target." Tech commented once they were back in outer space.

"Yeah." Akito agreed.

"As long as it don't see us first." Ace replied.

The ship seemed to attract rocks and they came to hit them, worrying the Loonatics even more.

"You wanna recheck those numbers?" Vincent mumbled to Rev.

"I do not feel so good..." Felicity looked sicker than usual now with the projectiles hitting against them.

"Maybe one of us should have brought you a barf bag." Estelle said.

"Someone wanna tell me why those rocks are using us as a punching bag!?" Duck grew frantic from the impacts.

"Everyone, into your inter-cosmic spacesuits." Tech commanded.

"Do we get our choice at colors?" Lexi asked, being a girl and all.

"Well, no, but I think you're gonna like it," Tech shrugged, unhooking himself. He then stood up and was changed into his suit in a flash. "Viola!"

"Cool." the Fudo siblings said.

They all then were changed into their new full body spacesuits so they could stop the meteor strike.

"Wait a sec," Ace just now noticed something missing. "Where's Slam?"

Lexi chuckled once she took a look at the outside camera. "He's already outside."

Slam was outside, having made one of the rocks into a bat and started to hit the meteors like they were baseballs.

"I haven't seen him have this much fun since his old days in the wrestling ring." Lexi smiled.

"Slam was a wrestler?" The twins asked.

"Yeah, one of the best." Lexi smiled to them.

"Head's up, Slam!" Akito called.

But it was too late, one of the rocks had hit Slam and blown him off course. Akito flew out the door to go and help Slam. Slam was spiraling until Akito came to his rescue.

"Let's get you back in the ship." Akito smiled to Slam and came back with him so they could stop the meteor in time.

"The meteor's straight ahead." Estelle saw from her screen.

There was a huge, crooked and sharp asteroid above that passed them, making them face aftershock while Tech calculated their destruction equations to destroy the trajectory.

"Tech, are you sure we can destroy that thing?" Duck asked.

"Yes," Tech smiled once he showed them a periscope he invented. "We're ensure that the destruction for Acmetropolis, but I designed this device which can amplify Acme's laser with a full factor of, you guessed it, Google."

"Google?" Duck asked.

Rev did a fast paced explanation about the number google which bored Duck instantly out of his bewilderment.

"Okay, yawn, really bored now," Duck cut him off. "Stop!"

Rev narrowed his eyes at Duck for shutting him up. Ace took a look at the periscope to mark the meteor.

"So, Slam, what were you called as a wrestler before the meteor hit?" Vincent asked.

"Twister Spinner," Slam informed. "I was having just another match in the ring against a favored opponent, he played really unfair, and I was just about to beat him."

"But then the meteor hit..." the kids concluded due to the stories they had listened to before.

Ace looked into the periscope and locked target on the meteor. "Here goes nuthin'!" he called before setting his laser eyes through the device and attempted to break the space rock.

"Ace, you did." Lexi congratulated Ace, thinking it was destroyed.

The fog cleared up however and showed the meteor was still there.

"Whoa Ace, you didn't do it!" Duck pointed out.

Tech took a look. "Impossible!"

"Maybe Tech, maybe, but if we don't find a way to stop it, Acmetropolis is gonna be nuthin' but a pile of spirit dust!" Akito cried.

"There's gotta be someway to destroy that thing." Estelle said.

"We gotta take out that meteor before it hits Acmetropolis." Lexi nodded, urgently.

"No more Acmetropolis!?" Duck wailed. "No more gloomy purple sky! Oh, tragic! Oh, woe!" he then started to cry. "So, what planet do we move to next?" he then asked without tears and sounded uncaring.

"I think there's something screwy out there," Vincent scratched his chin. "First, the saucer comes down..."

"Then those asteroids came after us." Akito added.

"And now that hunk of rock turns out to be laser proof," Estelle finished. "I wish Dad were here, he'd probably know what was going on."

"Yeah, time for Plan B..." Ace smirked once he had his own idea.

"What's Plan B?" the Fudo siblings asked.

"We land on the meteor, charge it at the precise percentage, and then stick this thing with a big kaboom!" Ace explained.

"Come on!" Rev called for them.

* * *

They all then went back into their spacesuits.

"Oh, I am worried, what if it does not work?" Felicity looked sick again.

"It will work, I'm sure of it." Akito said.

"Okay, guys, you're the fastest," Ace handed the dynamite to Rev and Akito. "We're countin' on you to do most of the charges."

"You can count on me, Ace, they don't call me the Fastest in Acmetropolis for nuthin'!" Rev took the bag with a confident smile. "But I wasn't always the fastest... It happened a real long, long, long, long, long, long, long time ago..."

"Yay, another origin story!" Estelle cheered.

"I worked at a sandwich shop," Rev told the kids his story since they already heard the other Loonatic stories. "I usually had five minutes to get somewhere for the 30 minutes or less deal with my boss, but... Even though I was fast, I just wasn't fast enough. Back then, I used rocket blades, but something almost always stood in my way and I'd be late to the delivery, giving whatever customer a free meal since it took more more than 30 minutes to be there."

"Wow, sounds like you had it rough before the meteor hit." Akito said.

"I wouldn't get paid if it were late, which was often..." Rev sighed in memory. "Oh well, at least I don't have to do that ever again..."

* * *

The ship was now slowly and steadily landing onto the meteor so Rev and Akito could help destroy it for good.

"This is going to be fun, destroying it." Akito said.

"Everybody, you know what to do!" Ace called to the others.

"Is it too late for Plan C?" Felicity whimpered.

"I agree with the sick girl." Duck added.

The ship doors opened and they were all floating in zero gravity to destroy the meteor for good.

"Whee!" Estelle cheered, enjoying the zero gravity.

Once Duck landed, he marked the spot and put his dynamite into the meteor. It wasn't going to be easy, a laser ray came from the side of the meteor with various rocks crumbling up behind him about to crush him. The rocks became one huge formation and tried to hit at him to hurt him, but Duck did his best to dodge out of the way. He even teleported away, unfortunately, out of his spacesuit, forgetting about the vacuum of space and no oxygen. He then teleported right back to get air before he would explode and die, only to be slammed by the rock monster.

* * *

"Okay, let's get this baby planted." Ace said once he got a dynamite.

Slam grinned, nodding in agreement.

The laser came back to make them sink like in quicksand.

"It is that cosmic energy again!" Felicity noticed as she stood on a higher rock with Estelle.

"Oh, no, they're stuck!" Estelle said, worriedly.

The sand quickly hardened, sticking them in the cracks.

"Don't move, I'll save ya!" Ace told Slam, then used his laser eyes to blast them out of this trap.

Slam struggled, but once he was free, he jumped out with a tornado spin.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Felicity was now relieved.

Slam then used his tornado to suck Ace through into safety.

"Thank goodness," Estelle said in relief. "They're safe."

Ace and Slam then flew off. Felicity and Estelle saw Lexi going into a cave and decided to follow her.

* * *

"Time to blast you out of orbit." Lexi commented before planting the dynamite into the ground.

"Couldn't agree more." Estelle said.

The cosmic ray returned as Felicity then set the dial and timer.

"What was that?" Lexi got ready for cover once she noticed the gleam coming into the cave.

The rays made the stalagmites shake from the cave and come crashing down.

"Quick, make a run for it!" Estelle screamed.

Lexi remembered her cheerleading moves and used them to beat some of the rocks and twirled out of the cave with Feliciy and Estelle before they would get trapped forever.

"Parfait dix!" Felicity cheered, holding up an imaginary scorecard, giving the bunny girl a perfect ten.

"Yeah!" Lexi smiled with herself after she saved her and their lives by getting out of the cave in time.

"That was amazing, Lexi." Estelle said.

"Aw, it was nuthin'." Lexi smiled to the girls.

"No, it wasn't." Estelle insisted.

Rev and Akito sped by Tech as he set a dynamite with the ticking clock on it.

"Get movin', guys, that clock is tickin'!" Tech called to the two fast guys in the group.

Akito grabbed the dynamite and threw it, but the cosmic rays made it bounce back and land into Tech's hands. "What the-?"

"Oh, dear..." Tech moaned right before he blew up yet again.

"Whoa, did you see that!?" Rev got excited. "It stopped in mid-air with that strange cosmic energy! I can't explain it, boy, thanks for saving our lives there, buddy."

"The pleasure is all mine..." Tech whimpered in pain.

"Sorry that happened to you." Akito said.

"Oh, that's okay." Tech assured once he regenerated himself.

The other Loonatics then met up together.

"Tech, we put the 'boom' in Kaboom." Lexi informed.

"Hey Duck, care to join us?" Ace asked through is communicator.

* * *

Poor Duck was still being tossed around by the rock monster.

"Be right there!" Duck called, then made an egg sphere, destroying the monster so he could run off.

* * *

"The other chargers are about to blow!" Tech called once they all returned to the ship.

"Duck, hurry up!" Akito called out through his communicator.

Duck finally made it in.

* * *

Once they were all set, they took off, just as the dynamite exploded and finally destroyed the meteor.

"Whatya know?" Ace smiled, very proud. "It worked!"

"You say that like you're surprised." Tech folded his arms to him.

" _ **Congratulations, Loonatics,**_ " Zadavia signed in. " ** _Acmetropolis can continue to live in peace on the original meteor's anniversary._** "

"I still am thinking it is peculiar to celebrate something that could have endangered millions..." Felicity shrugged, but smiled to the woman.

"Yeah and something else." Akito added.

"Oh, it's no problem, boss lady," Duck smirked. "I did a good job, huh?"

" _ **Oh, yes, Duck, I've always had faith in you too,**_ " Zadavia looked to him. " _ **Well, most of the time...**_ "

"Mission may be accomplished, but this whole thing's got me thinkin'," Ace looked thoughtful. "What _was_ that cosmic energy? There's somethin' big goin' on, somethin' really, really big..."

"I agree, Ace." Akito said.

Vincent shook a chill down his spine, feeling they were being watched, but ignored it for now. Now was a time of celebration to bring their good times and their laughter too to celebrate and have a good time.


	28. Chapter 28

After the ship landed at HQ, Vincent and Felicity went back home until next time.

"This sure was one life threatening anniversary." Akito said.

"Boy, I'll say..." Estelle said with a yawn as she brushed Magenta's fur.

"It's all worth it though, we're Chosen Ones," Akito smiled to his twin. "Not just me this time, you too."

"Yeah..." Estelle blushed a little. "Only, your girlfriend's not here." she then teased about Akito's friendship with Emi Ketchum.

This caused for Akito to blush and for Leo to smirk in a friendly way. Estelle and Magenta giggled.

"Very funny..." Akito folded his arms to his sister playfully.

Estelle playfully stuck her tongue out. Akito then decided to ruffle his twin sisters hair playfully.

Leo had a look in his eyes that said 'You were kinda asking for that'.

Estelle laughed and then the two playfully wrestled each other. Magenta and Leo smiled at the two, they were very close for brother and sister and should value their time together while they can, because someday, the twins would grow up and start lives of their own by making other friends and want more privacy from each other. They had been close since birth, but it might change once they grow up which wasn't going to happen for a long, long, long time.

"Hey there, you two, am I interrupting something?" Ace asked as soon as he saw what was happening.

Akito and Estelle looked to him, pausing their game.

"Nah, just me beating Akito in Twin Wrestling." Akito chuckled.

"Um... Okay...? Anyway, Akito, time for your training." Ace said to the boy.

"I'll see ya later, sis." Akito said to his twin.

"Okay, bye..." Estelle let him go and read one of the magazines she was borrowing from Lexi.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in the past/present...**_

Simon tugged his mother's pant leg as he held a poster for a circus.

"Simon, for the last time, we're not going to the circus..." Cherry said as she was sharpening knives.

This caused for Simon to face-palm himself. Cherry then walked off, putting the knives away. Simon glared at his mother and showed her the circus poster.

"No, dear, Mommy hates clowns..." Cherry still refused.

Simon glared at his mother.

"Go play now." Cherry walked off.

Simon groaned, he crawled off with the poster and found his sister in his room.

* * *

"Simon, what are you doing in here?" Felicity asked as she was lying on her bed with a book.

Simon showed her a poster of the circus.

"You want go to to le cirque?" Felicity looked confused.

Simon shook his head and made her look closer at the poster.

"Our next mission is in le cirque?" Felicity asked then.

Simon nodded.

"Oh, why did anyone not say so!?" Felicity rushed to get ready before leaving with Vincent.

* * *

Cherry did the dishes as everything felt perfectly normal so far with no problems. But then it was ruined once Simon came in with the poster again, more assertive.

"Simon, not now, if you want something, ask your father..." Cherry sighed. "Mommy's very busy right now..."

Simon was heard lowly growling and he crawled off with his poster, wishing his mother would pay attention to him.

"Children these days..." Cherry sighed as she continued to wash dishes.

Then Felicity came rushing in.

"Mission time?" Cherry asked her daughter.

"Oui, I am going now, au revoir, Maman!" Felicity quickly hugged her mother and rushed for the portal.

"Okay, I'll save you some supper..." Cherry sounded more distant today than she normally did.

Unknown to everyone else, Simon had crawled into the portal after his big sister. Vincent then went through the portal that appeared in his room, already knowing that it meant time for a mission.

* * *

"Apparently this one has a circus?" Felicity said to Vincent once they came down the street together to get to Loonatics Headquarters.

"A circus?" Vincent asked. "Weird."

Felicity shrugged. "That was all I could find out, I am sure Madame Zadavia can tell us more."

The two kept going until they were to Headquarters.

* * *

Just as they were there, Simon rolled out of the portal and was in the middle of the streets and crawled along until he saw a monkey chameleon hybrid with a pendent around its neck. The monkey chameleon looked to Simon and looked confused and looked around for someone who could help it. Simon looked close to the primate lizard and tilted his head at her. The monkey chameleon looked around again and then found Felicity and Vincent and went up to them. Simon crawled after her.

Felicity walked normally, but felt slime and fur all over her. "AUGH! WHAT IS THAT!?"

The monkey chameleon came in front of the two kids.

"It looks like the cross breed of a monkey and a chameleon." Vincent said.

"I did not think one could exist..." Felicity held the animal. "Let us take you to Headquarters with us..."

* * *

The other Loonatics waited for Vincent and Felicity to come as Tech showed them one his new inventions.

"What is it called?" Estelle asked.

"The Glukojell 9000." Tech smiled, then explained what it did.

Lexi was happy for him, but she was a little bored since nothing was happening today so far.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Duck came over to sit down at the table. "What is it, Zadavia? Did someone forget to pay the hologram bill again?"

"Patience is a virtue, Duck." Estelle advised.

"What are you, a fortune cookie?" Duck glanced at her.

"Just be patient." Estelle repeated.

"It's not like Zadavia to stand us up, ya sure we got the time right?" Ace asked the teammates as they were left on hold.

Lexi's ears lit up then. "Quiet guys, I'm hearing something I don't like."

"Please... It's probably the sound of Slam's stomach gurgling." Duck muttered.

There was then a strange noise as Felicity and Vincent came.

"Told ya so." Lexi smirked and folded her arms.

The chameleon monkey blended into the room, but then rushed over to the Loonatics.

"Is that a monkey chameleon?" Estelle asked.

"There's a hideous fiend invading HQ!" Duck cried. "Run for your life!" he then tried to look brave. "I mean... Attack...? ATTACK!"

The monkey chameleon whimpered at that.

"You mean you do not know what this is?" Felicity asked, she assumed it was futuristic wildlife from this century.

"Wait a sec, Duck." Ace said once he saw the creature was harmless.

It was too late, Duck made a fire sphere and was going to strike out the creature with fire egg spheres, but luckily, the mutant could avoid them.

"Haha!" Duck laughed in victory. "Once again, I have saved the day."

"Duck, that animal is harmless." Estelle said.

Duck was still going to torture the poor animal which looked like it couldn't harm a fly. The monkey chameleon jumped into Akito's arms for safety.

"I think it likes you, Akito." Lexi smiled.

Akito looked to the creature and looked at the pendent. "Belongs to somewhere called a space circus."

"Of course, that audience..." Lexi thought maybe the animal ran away due to the pressure of being in the spotlight. "That poor thing must've escaped from that crowd."

"Eww, don't touch it," Duck grimaced. "It's probably infected with intergalactic, bloodsucking, fleas, I say we get rid of it, pronto!"

"Duck, we are not going to get rid of it, maybe it can tell me, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity what happened." Akito said.

"Yeah, because you see, we can talk to animals." Estelle added in explanation.

"We should also get the little guy back to where it belongs." Lexi pet the monkey chameleon.

"I agree, let's jet!" Ace agreed.


	29. Chapter 29

The Loonatics went off and Simon still crawled around town and looked up to the floating circus tent spaceship.

"By the way, what is Simon doing here?" Akito asked.

"Simon!?" Felicity yelped, she did not know her baby brother was here. She went back down after him.

Simon looked emotionlessly to his older sister.

"Simon, going home right now!" Felicity scolded him. "Maman and Papa are probably worried ill over you right now!"

Simon pointed up and shook his head.

"Non Simon, I am one of the Fous, not you..." Felicity picked him up to take him away.

Simon kept pointing up to it, he knew something about the space circus that the others didn't know.

"Wait, he keeps pointing up." Estelle realized.

"What is it, Simon?" Felicity asked the boy.

Simon pointed up. Felicity was unsure about taking him with her, but he was her responsibility when their parents or Thomas weren't there, so she flew up with him.

* * *

Rev was very excited to be in the circus, obviously liking it a lot more than everyone else did.

Tech got the monkey chameleon out of its cage with a friendly smile. "You're free to go, little one."

The monkey chameleon didn't look happy to be back in the space circus.

"You heard him, Chimpzilla!" Duck tried to make the primate lizard go.

"Wait, I don't think it wants to go back." Akito said.

Duck eventually got the creature scared off. The monkey chameleon screeched and tried to get them away.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Ace assumed.

* * *

The monkey chameleon ran off with the Loonatics following it. Simon struggled in Felicity's hold as she went with Vincent, Akito, and Estelle.

"What is with him?" Vincent asked.

Felicity tried to calm him down. "I am not sure..."

"Something smells fishy here..." Ace commented, then saw a fish camel hybrid. "Oh, I guess it's just you."

The monkey chameleon stopped once they were in the room. Simon came out from Felicity's arms and tried to pull her, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent out of the room.

"Okay, something must be wrong with this place if Simon is wanting us to leave." Vincent said.

There came an eagle rhino hybrid who looked anything but friendly. Estelle decided to use her healing powers to earn the animal's trust, but it wasn't going to let her. The chameleon monkey rushed to a corner, feeling scared. The Loonatics then decided to fight the monsters as Simon still tried to get his sister and cousins out of here.

"This big guy doesn't seem like he's going to be as easy as the Fuzz-Z's." Akito said.

The Loonatics fought and one of the eagle hybrids flew through the wall, it knocking down very easily.

Ace took a look and saw high ware that caught his attention. Tech decided to take a closer look at it and found out that the animals were mutated from DNA with every other animal specimen as a horrifying experiment.

"Let me get this straight, these animals are human?" Lexi's eyes widened.

"What monster would do that?" Estelle sounded devastated and sad for the animals.

Simon tried to crawl in, but the alarms sounded off and the door sealed shut and locked the Loonatics inside the room.

"What's going on?" Akito asked.

"Watch out, it's a trap!" Ace cried.

Tubes came into the room and sucked the Loonatics in and they were unable to get out, even with their abilities.

"This substance somehow sub-stands our individual powers!" Tech cried, not expecting that.

"Oh, great..." Akito groaned.

"Brilliant observation," a sinister looking man in a jester like outfit smirked to them. "They don't call you 'Egghead' for nothing."

"That would be Dr. Egghead to you!" Estelle huffed in Tech's defense.

"Yeah! And let me guess, you are the guy that's in charge around here." Vincent said.

"Indeed." the man grinned darkly to them.

"And just who are you?" Ace then asked.

"They call me The Ringmaster." the man introduced himself smugly.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Ace shook his head.

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity knew his name though, Cherry had told them several times that he would be one of the most dangerous enemies they would face on their duties as Loonatics and they were now a little more scared and worried now.

"Please sir, don't hurt us." Estelle said out of fear.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you," the Ringmaster folded his arms. "I'm a worldwide galaxy showman and you are all going to be my new opening act!" He then started to laugh evilly to them.

"W-What?" Estelle asked out of fear.

The ringmaster's minion named Otto came into the room and was going to help him with his evil plots.

"Say, Ringer, what's with the contraption?" Ace asked.

"I'm always trying to improve my big top," the Ringmaster smiled evilly. "So with this device built to accommodate your unique genetic make-up, it will manipulate your superpowers' DNA and transform you into monstrous hybrids under _my_ control!"

"What?!" Estelle exclaimed.

"He's gonna turn us into monsters and use our mutations against us, sis..." Vincent whispered to his little sister.

"That is not a nice idea, sir!" Felicity cried.

"That's insane and ridiculous!" Slam even defended.

"Yeah, I'm with ya, guys." Lexi agreed.

"I'm not insane, I'm a master performer!" Ringmaster smirked. "Oh, and this _is_ going to hurt... A lot..." he smiled evilly to Estelle. "Otto? Proceed!"

Otto nodded and set the levers to change the Loonatics.

"This isn't going to end well." Estelle said.

The Loonatics screamed once they were zapped and going to mutate. Their DNA was now scrambling and they were changing into their new animal hybrids against their own will.

 _'Please let this end soon!'_ Estelle thought to herself through the pain.

Tech used his weapon in an attempt for their escape. There came sloppy white goo and it poured over the machine, worrying Otto and Ringmaster instantly.

"Otto, what's happening!?" Ringmaster was not pleased.

"It's shutting off the machine!" Otto cried.


	30. Chapter 30

There was now a huge explosion, unfortunately, it did not stop the mutation and now all of the Loonatics were different mutated abominations of evil. Even the Fudo siblings and Felicity were mutated.

"What was that all about...?" Lexi coughed.

The Loonatics then saw that they were all different. Tech was a zebra gator mutant, Rev was an armadillo bat mutant, Duck was a goat gorilla mutant, Slam was a lion panther mutant, Ace was a cheetah moose mutant, Lexi was a skunk frog mutant, Akito was a lion cub tiger cub mutant, Estelle was a peacock eagle mutant, Vincent was a jaguar falcon mutant, and finally, Felicity was a bear cub hedgehog mutant. They all looked in horror of their new selves. Ringmaster and Otto coughed from the smoke, but saw that their experiment was a success.

"Wrecked my sonic DNA scrambler," Ringmaster sneered, storming over to the Loonatics, angry that his machine was destroyed, but his biggest complaint was that he thought that he might have chipped a tooth. "For that, you will pay dearly!"

Ace was about to give a laser blast, but yelped that he had Duck's sphere eggs.

"What the heck?" Estelle said out of confusion.

"Slam, give 'em a tornado punch!" Akito called to the former Tasmanian devil.

Slam tried to, but he had Lexi's energy eyes and ears, unable to do just that.

"It's time for you to get in the center ring NOW!" Ringmaster sneered as he held his scepter that glowed in his grasp.

More mutant hybrids rushed out to take the Loonatics into their new homes.

"Quick Estelle, let's blast 'em!" Akito suggested.

"Round them up!" Ringmaster called to his henchmen. "ALL OF THEM! Especially the former humans!"

Ace used an egg against one of them, but it didn't last long, so he teleported away while the Loonatics ran off for their own protection. Simon was clinging to an edge like Spiderman, his eyes narrowed slightly as he saw them in danger. It was hard for all of the Loonatics to use their powers since they couldn't predict their next moves and it seemed though Akito no longer had all of their powers like he was blessed with in the beginning.

"Our powers must have been switched as well." Vincent said.

"This is not a good sign..." Felicity sighed, she couldn't even feel her baby fangs anymore.

Duck attempted to use laser vision, but he was out of control with it.

"Duck, close your eyes!" Ace told him since he knew how to work laser eyes.

Duck did that and finally, they stopped.

"We can't keep this up," Lexi frowned. "This furry gill look is definitely not me."

"And we have no control of our powers." Estelle added.

They all ran underground for protection and they walked off, now in the deep, dark sewers.

* * *

Simon watched them go and narrowed his eyes to Ringmaster and Otto, looking like he wanted to maliciously kill them, even though he was only a toddler.

"Why do I get the funny feeling we're being watched?" Ringmaster asked.

"Maybe it's your conscience?" Otto assumed.

"Don't be stupid, I have none!" Ringmaster snarled to him.

Simon lowly growled from his position.

"What was that?" Ringmaster asked.

"Probably my stomach..." Otto patted himself, feeling hungry.

"Fine, we'll have some lunch." Ringmaster said.

Otto laughed eagerly. Simon narrowed his eyes at them as they went off.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, underground...**_

"What's going on here, Tech?" Akito asked as they walked along.

"The Glukojell 8000 must've scrambled the DNA changer." Tech concluded from his very best guess.

"But not fast enough!" Ace cried. "Look at us!"

"We look like freaks!" Vincent added in.

"Ringmaster's mixed up our genetic codes," Tech informed. "Which is why we are like this."

The monkey chameleon returned and seemed to be laughing at Duck who wandered around with his eyes shut.

"Hey, Monkey Face, this is all your fault!" Duck wanted to hurt the primate lizard yet again.

The monkey chameleon kept dodging.

"Well, look on the bright side," Lexi encouraged. "It can't get any worse than this."

"And this is where the worser things start to happen..." Felicity moaned since Lexi said that.

"Yep." Akito said.

The water bubbled next to them, making them all worry and take a look to see what was causing it.

"Oh, please don't be a huge monster." Estelle prayed.

A spiked tail came out and lifting out of the water came a serpent bear who was now snarling at all of them. It reached out and grabbed them all with its tail, looking like it wanted to eat them.

"Ya just had to say it, didn't ya?" Ace glanced to Estelle as it looked like they were donefor.

The Loonatics struggled to get free as it looked like their final hour.

"Ace, what's the plan!?" Duck struggled.

"Who's got Slam's power?" Akito asked.

"Oh, that would be me." Lexi smirked as she did a tornado spin to save all of them.

"Wait, if our powers are switched too, then that must mean that one of us must have Akito's powers." Estelle said.

"We need a plan and fast," Tech concluded. "We can't live like this."

"Ow!" Estelle whined.

"What's wrong?" Vincent looked worried to her.

"My teeth hurt..." Estelle moaned, then took her new paw away from her mouth to see that she had vampire fangs.

"Well looks like we found out which one of us has Felicity's powers." Akito said.

"Felicity, did your fangs always hurt?" Estelle groaned as the pain of the vampire fangs were throbbing in her mouth.

"You will get used to them..." Felicity tried to coax.

The bear serpent grumbled as it floated in the water and glared at them.

"Sorry, but you have deserved that and brought it out on yourself!" Felicity scolded him, then her eyes widened. "Did I just talk with that monster without my talisman from Fierté Roche?" she then asked, very surprised with herself, she could not talk to animals unlike her mother unless she had the talisman Rafiki gave her, except for the Loonatics of course.

"You must have my powers." Estelle said.

"Alright guys, we need a plan," Vincent settled them. "Tech, is there something you can do?"

"Normally, with my abilities, it would take me two days to fix this, but with Rev's speed, it should give me, say, five minutes?" Tech smiled once he felt more inspired due to his new speed.

"Make it four and a half." Ace smiled to him.

"Vincent, you must have my powers then." Akito said.

Vincent saw a rather heavy rock, he went over to it and attempted to lift it and was able to hold it like it was a simple book. "Awesome..." he chuckled.

"Careful now, with great power comes with great responsibility." Akito chuckled.

"Come on, let's find a way out of here and save those innocent people who have been made into mutants." Estelle suggested, trying to ignore the pain of what it was like to be the child of a vampire.

"Couldn't agree more." Akito said.

* * *

The Looantics then went out to work. Rev made some observations, unfortunately, he no longer had his speed, so he spoke very slow and dull.

"Go Tech, we'll cover for ya!" Ace told the now speedy coyote.

Tech nodded and zipped around to get to work with his intelligence into good use like every mission.

* * *

Simon crawled as the Ringmaster got to work on his machine.

The Ringmaster sensed him and grabbed the menacing infant. "Oh, how cute... A child has come to the rescue..."

Simon growled, if looks could kill, he could become a baby murderer.

"I'm going to rule the world, you little one, and no one will stop me," the Ringmaster grinned to him evilly. "Maybe you could assist me in conquering the world?"

Simon thought about it, he actually thought that didn't sound so bad, he could rule the world and be a baby all at once. But then he thought about his family and how they would react, I mean, for one, Cherry and Forte, they would possibly be proud, while the rest of his family would be frightened.

"I'll rule over anyone who's pushed you around," the Ringmaster convinced him. "I'll destroy your family, especially your _mother_..." he seemed to have his own mommy issues.

Simon's eyes widened, he then looked angry that his mother was brought up.

The Ringmaster placed him on the floor. "Now let me work and we'll rule all."

Simon growled, he might have been a bad little tyke, but he still loved his mother, he was a baby after all, so he decided to do everything he could to distract Ringmaster.

Tech zipped over, coming next to the boy. The Ringmaster noticed him and took out his laser whip to slash at Tech, but due to Tech's new speed, he was far too slow. Simon leaped into the air and grabbed a hold of the laser whip, climbing on Tech's back, lashing it out at the Ringmaster now.

"Whoa kid..." Tech was surprised with Simon.

Simon made a deep scowl once he whipped the Ringmaster against the wall.

"Why you little brat!" Ringmaster scowled.

Simon grabbed the whip then and snapped it in half.

"I was going to give you the world," the Ringmaster snarled at the tot. "I was going to let you enslave everyone you could possibly know!"

Simon folded his arms, he was going to, but if it involved threatening the life of his mother, no way, not a snowball's chance.

"You made a smart decision, little guy." Tech said to Simon.

Simon glanced to him and lowered himself, getting back on the floor to his hands and knees, not being able to walk yet.

* * *

The Loonatics used each other's powers against the enemies, now getting the hang of it and where they were successful. Tech had reconstructed the powers in four minutes flat and made it into a power glove to reverse everything back to the way it's supposed to be. The DNA scrambler was now ready to rescramble. Simon knew what Tech was going to do and was going to make sure that nothing or no one was going to stop Tech from doing it.

Tech blasted everyone he could back to normal so they could all go back home where they belong. Once the humans held captive were back to normal, he got all the Loonatics together and turned them back to their normal form. Simon crawled over once they changed back.

"There you are, Simon," Felicity picked up her brother. "You are in a lot of trouble with Maman and Papa when we get home!"

"But if he hadn't come along, then we wouldn't have found the circus tent." Akito stated.

"But he also tried to stop us from going inside." Estelle added.

"He also helped me defeat the Ringmaster, he used the whip against him and even broke it!" Tech finished.

"Simon...?" Felicity looked to her baby brother, they had points about that.

Simon nodded, looking rather sleepy, it must have been his nap time.

Ace took a hold of Simon. "What kind of baby are ya...?"

"He must be a vampire baby." Duck guessed.

"Duck..." the other Loonatics glanced to him.

* * *

Felicity took Simon back and held her baby brother close. Simon let out an exhausted baby yawn, then looked over his sister's shoulder as the monkey chameleon turned back to normal as well, revealing to be... Zadavia herself!

"Um, Duck, I think we found zadavia." Akito said when he noticed as well.

"Hello, Duck..." the mysterious woman greeted.

"You mean, all along..." Duck was surprised. "That little monkey thing was... Uhh... You... Never looked better!"

Zadavia gave a small stroke on Simon's head. "And what an impressive child you are..."

Simon seemed to have a small, barely visible smile from Zadavia's comfort.

"Looks like he likes you." Felicity said.


	31. Chapter 31

Simon then looked around, his eyes narrowed again, he fell from his sister's grasp and quickly crawled after Ringmaster, snarling at him. Ace went with him, chasing, and zapped with his eyes to block Ringmaster's great escape.

"Going somewhere?" Akito asked Ringmaster with a smirk.

"And that's a wrap, Circus Boy!" Vincent added with a determined fighting expression.

"The show is over!" Lexi added.

"No, actually, the show must go on!" Otto looked more evil than his boss right now. "We have one last surprise!" he then took out a device. "Feast your eyes our main attraction!" he then zapped the Ringmaster, now mutating him.

"Let me guess, you're the real boss of this whole entire circus correct?" Akito asked with his detective skills.

"Oh, you could say I'm the real brains of the big top," Otto smiled evilly. "HE works for ME!"

Simon snarled to Otto now.

"Shut up!" Otto kicked the boy.

"SIMON!" Felicity shrieked for her baby brother.

Simon fell back, he had blood under his lip, but he removed it and still deeply scowled at the bad guys.

"Wow, that is one tough kid." Lexi said, surprised.

The Loonatics all then decided to help take down the Ringmaster and Otto once and for all. Otto was controlling the Ringmaster's insatiable abilities and it seemed difficult for all of the Loonatics to attack him. Simon crawled up all over the Ringmaster, making a hiss sound, then biting down on one of the claws. Slam grabbed onto that claw and threw it at Otto to defeat him.

"Hey bro, don't you think it's time that you freeze this big guy?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, curses!" Otto groaned once his machine was broken and he was stuck by the claw. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

The Ringmaster snarled and breathed fire then. Akito went into deep concentration, he went into the air and took a deep breath. Ringmaster looked up to Akito and was about to grab on to him. It was too late, Akito breathed while he floated in the air and let his ice breath take over and freeze the bad guys. Ringmaster breathed his fire breath to him. This made the ice turn to water.

"Oh, no, that's not good." Akito said.

"Slam, twist and shout!" Ace called to the Tasmanian devil.

Slam turned into a tornado and spun around and around the Ringmaster.

"Rev, your turn!" Ace then called to the roadrunner.

Rev zipped around with Slam then.

"What next?" Estelle said.

"Now we hit 'em hard!" Ace commanded.

"Perfect." Akito said.

The Ringmaster screamed as all their powers combined was weakening him.

"Okay, back off, Loonatics!" Ace commanded. "The sonic vibrations could knock the big top outta the sky!"

"Yeah!" Akito agreed.

Ringmaster reverted back to his original self and looked very nauseous due to the intense spinning he was suffering from. The circus ship exploded and was now about to crash into Acmetropolis. Luckily for them, it landed in the water and none of them were hurt, until Duck was squashed by Lexi and Slam. Ringmaster and Otto were then on the run. Simon got a hold of Tech's device, aimed for them and shot at the bad guys, making them stop in their tracks.

"Greatest invention yet, Tech." Estelle said with an admirable smile.

"Yeah, and lucky shot for your brother, Flick." Lexi added.

Felicity was amazed by her brother's abilities and he was barely even school aged.

"True genius is never appreciated." Tech chuckled as he took the gun back and put it back where it belonged.

Acme Rescue Units flew in to take everyone back home.

"Another mission accomplished." Vincent said.

"Sounds good." Felicity smiled.

* * *

They all then went back to Headquarters to report this to Zadavia.

" ** _The Ringmaster and Otto are both in custody and everything has been returned to the galactic order, once again, Acmetropolis is in your debt, especially your little brother's, Felicity_** ," Zadavia reported. " ** _Excellent work as always._** "

"Anything else you wanna say, boss?" Ace asked as he and Akito looked to a nervous Duck.

Duck shook his head, cowardly as he tried to hide behind a book.

" ** _Nothing at the moment._** " Zadavia replied.

"Are you not sure there is not anyone here you would want to have a few words with?" Felicity prompted.

" ** _I don't believe so..._** " Zadavia drawled out. " ** _Zadavia out..._** " she then signed off.

"I-Is she gone?" Duck asked too nervous to look from the book he was hiding behind.

"Yes, Duck, she's gone." Ace smirked.

"You can relax now." Akito added.

"Phew!" Duck was now relieved. "I thought for sure I'd get busted for ragging on her when she was that disgusting monkey thing! I guess this really proves that Zadavia likes me best."

" ** _Oh, I did forget one thing,_** " Zadavia suddenly came back, as if on cue. " ** _Duck, we need to talk, alone. NOW!_** "

"Ha, ha, ha, busted." Slam said to Duck in his language as he left with the others.

"Good luck, Duck, you'll need it." Akito said with a smirk.

"Help..." Duck whimpered once he was left all alone with Zadavia.

"Oh, he's in trouble now." Estelle said.

The Loonatics left as Zadavia and Duck were going to have a long, long talk about their little adventure today.

* * *

Felicity carried Simon in her arms as he tuckered himself out and had his pacifier in his mouth now, fast asleep. "You have had a long day, enfant... Time to go back home with Maman and Papa..."

The portal then appeared, ready to take them back home.

* * *

They all then went, Vincent decided to come with Felicity this time.

"Simon saved the day?" Cherry asked as she sat in a chair across from her husband and the children came back to talk about today's big mission against the Ringmaster. "Simon... A mere baby who can't even speak and is in the middle of teething..."

"Oui, Maman, he did..." Felicity informed as she carried her brother.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." Cherry commented, she was surprised, but due to her nature, she looked anything but.

"Not only that, but he can shoot a weapon, he bit a claw off the bad guys, and he helped us!" Vincent added, becoming really animated.

Felicity gave Simon to Cherry so he could be with their mother now.

"He did all of that and could have killed millions?" Forte sounded shocked.

"Oui." Felicity confirmed.

"I'm so proud of him..." Cherry had a small smile, proving that Simon took more after his mother and what his father used to be like.

* * *

While this was going on Akito was now laying down on a cloud, enjoying flying and all of his new powers and hoped that he would get invulnerability. There seemed to be a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane zipping by as Akito hung out on the clouds without having trouble with falling or floating through them.

"What the heck was that?" Akito asked.

There were more pegasi flying by, zipping by him.

"Hey, watch it!" Akito called, he then looked to see what they were. "Whoa... Pegasuses..." he whispered, he had never seen one up close and only knew them from his father's stories about adventures he had as a kid, such as with Hercules and of course, in Ponyville. He then decided to maybe fly with them.


	32. Chapter 32

The lead blue pegasus was flying with a younger orange pegasus with spiky and wavy violet mane.

The younger orange pegasus looked at her and then looked behind, seeing Akito catching up to them all.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash, do humans fly?" The orange pegasus asked the blue pegasus mare.

"Not that I know of, why?" the blue pegasus replied.

Akito came between them. "Hi!"

The two pegasi gasped and stopped their pattern, making the other pegasi group behind them and get caught in traffic.

The blue pegasus looked to Akito and narrowed her red violet eyes slightly. "You seem familiar..."

"Really? Because I've never seen any of you before, in fact neither me, my sister, or our older brother have ever seen real live pegasi before, but our parents and aunt and uncle have." Akito said.

"Who are your parents, aunt, and uncle?" the orange pegasus asked.

"My parents are Atticus and Monique Fudo," Akito revealed. "My aunt and uncle are Cherry and Maestro Forte."

This made the two pegasi's eyes widened.

"What...?" Akito looked to them.

They both then hugged him instantly.

"They grew up, just like you..." the blue pegasus said to the orange one.

"HEY!" a voice from the crowd of flying horses called. "WHAT'S THE HOLD UP!?"

"Uh, excuse me, first, how do you know my parents aunt and uncle, second, it looks like your allies want to continue on where you all were going, and third, how did you all get here, I thought you all lived in Equestria?" Akito asked.

"Whoa, slow down, kid!" the blue pegasus tried to absorb all that. "Uh, Scootaloo, could you translate kid for me?"

"Sure!" the orange pegasus nodded, then came to Akito to explain for him since she talked just as fast as he did. "First, we know your family because they helped Princess Twilight Sparkle get the Elements of Harmony crown back from Canterlot High when they became temporary students. Second, we're here to help the Loonatics stop Massive since he's trying to turn gravity upside down. And third, we used a portal from Princess Celestia to bring us all here and when we kick bad guy flank, we're gonna celebrate with some cider at SugarCube Corner!" she then did a victorious hoof bump.

"Oh, well, that explains that. Wait, Massive? That sounds like the name of a new villain." Akito said.

"He is." Rainbow Dash informed.

"He can control gravity and since we help with weather and clouds, we were called to help." Scootaloo added.

"Cool, well then, we better go tell Estelle and the others." Akito said before flying towards the tower.

"I'll go with him." Scootaloo offered.

"Okay, we'll see you at the shelter." Rainbow Dash told her, then flew off with the other Pegasi to where they were going to be staying in this world.

Scootaloo nodded and followed Akito to the Loonatics tower.

"So, you knew my parents?" Akito asked.

"A little, they mostly were with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity." Scootaloo informed.

"Cool and what about your parents?" Akito asked.

"Pardon?" Scootaloo asked.

"Your parents, you got them, right?" Akito asked.

"My parents weren't around that much..." Scootaloo sounded soft and distant. "My dad was a guard in Canterlot and my mom was busy writing her stories and would be out of town a lot."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Akito said.

"Yeah, it was rough..." Scootaloo had to admit. "I had my friends, especially the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but at least there was Hearth's Warming Eve." she then smiled, trying to look on the bright side.

"Oh, by the way," Akito thought of something. "Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cherry said you and the others never got your cutie marks when they knew you... Did you ever?"

"Yep, I did." Scootaloo said.

"Really!?" Akito asked, excited for her.

Scootaloo smiled and showed him her cutie mark which was a trapeze due to her skilled acrobatics.

"Did Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell did too?" Akito asked, eagerly.

"You bet!" Scootaloo smiled, then looked annoyed. "Diamond Tiara still won't be our friend, but forget her..."

"Let me guess, she was a bully, right?" Akito asked.

"Spoiled brat..." Scootaloo bleched in disgust.

* * *

Akito and Scootaloo made it to the tower and landed on the ledge.

"Wow, this place looks bigger than I expected." Scootaloo looked amazed.

"Yeah and the inside is much cooler." Akito said.

"I bet." Scootaloo smirked and followed him inside.

Scootaloo smiled to Akito and they walked into the tower together as the other Loonatics were watching the 'Basherball semi finals' for the Mondo Bowl.

"Check out this move!" Duck called before jumping into the air and did karate moves, shooting a laser, that had a rubber ball inside of it.

"Uh, what is he doing?" Scootaloo asked.

"I think he's trying to do a signature move." Akito guessed.

"Of course if I were a real Basherball player, I'd have a Basherballzooka." Duck smirked.

"Yeah, maybe in your dreams!" Slam laughed at him.

"I don't know what you said, but I'm going to be insulted anyway." Duck folded his arms.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes.

"Who let the chicken in?" Duck came to see the orange pegasus.

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN!" Scootaloo took great offense to that.

"Duck, this isn't a chicken, this is Scootaloo and she's a real life pegasus." Akito said.

Slam shushed them, he didn't want to be rude, but he really watched to see this on TV. There was a man called Mr. Leghorn who was now being interviewed about who he would like to win.

"Who does he want to win?" Scootaloo asked.

Mr. Leghorn didn't say who he wanted to win, but he told the new location of the ball game, but then the TV shorted out before anything else could happen.

Zadavia came on the screen then. " _ **Team, we have a problem.**_ " she told her members as always.

"Aww... Can't it wait 'til halftime?" Duck groaned that the game was interrupted.

" ** _NOW, Duck._** " Zadavia firmly told him.

This made the other Loonatics come over, and the portal brought Felicity and Vincent as well in time.

"What's up, Boss?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Akito also asked.

" _ **A**_ _ **thief is at large with robberies all over Acmetropolis.**_ " Zadavia explained.

"You mean like the Mega Super Dites?" Lexi asked.

"Not if he's a super thief!" Ace looked serious and determined.

" ** _You will also need help with the gravity with the help of Pegasus Wing Power_** ," Zadavia reported. " ** _I can see one has already come to help you._** "

Scootaloo smiled and expanded her now fully grown wings.

"We'll go out and meet up with the rest of the pegasi, let's jet." Akito said.

"I'm with ya, guys!" Scootaloo smiled.

They all went to a Loonatic ship, making their way to Acmetropolis Museum.

* * *

Scootaloo flew to the shelter she and the other pegasi were staying and came to report to Rainbow Dash for what happened.

"So, they know?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They're about to," Scootaloo informed. "But they know we're all here now."

"Great." Rainbow Dash said.

"So, what do we do now, guys?" the ditzy pegasus known as Derpy Hooves asked.

"Yeah, what do we do now?" Another pegasus asked.

"We wait until the gravity decreased," Rainbow Dash confirmed, very serious and determined, more than she's ever been. "I'm counting on all your help, especially you, Fluttershy."

"I'll... I'll help in anyway I can." Fluttershy said.

"Good... Now, let's wait for those Loonatics." Rainbow Dash smirked in determination.


	33. Chapter 33

People screamed and fled out of the museum as Massive was making their lives miserable. He forced the guards to stay to the floor with no chance of getting up.

"You guys just stay around and while your doing that I'll re-leave you of your trinkets." Massive said as he looked at a big jeweled egg.

"Okay Doc, step away from the egg." Ace's voice was heard, revealing him and the other Loonatics, Felicity, Vincent, Estelle, and Akito.

"Yeah, just leave it alone and no one gets hurt." Vincent said.

"Oh, it appears Massive's popularity is growing," Massive grinned evilly to them once he saw that they came to save the day like they always do. "How about I give you a choice of trade? Say just one trinket or yourselves..." he then used his gravity to make the floor surround them and lift them up. "Don't you know the chances of being a hero are rising?" he lifted them high up and made the roof break off too. "Now for a hero sandwich!"

"No way!" Ace then looked towards the coyote and younger human boy. "Tech, Akito?"

"On it!" Tech and Akito replied.

Tech used his powers to control the roof while Akito would hold it up over their heads. Massive looked to another art display and decided to use that against them. Ace zapped it with his laser vision.

"Try to stop this, rabbit!" Massive snarled and a bench and a lamp against him.

"Lexi, time for us to do some blasting." Estelle said.

The others blasted as Massive continued to throw things at them in order to weaken them and flatten them like pancakes. They were a lot tougher than he had thought or could hope for. He then gave up in a way and escaped with the egg, allowing the Loonatics to escape.

"That was close." Vincent said.

"Not being close enough," Felicity pointed as Massive left. "There is the bad guy right now!"

Massive made his own personal earthquake and used the rubble and debris with art exhibits come crashing down on them. Once the whole area was shaking, he made his way out and there was no way they could survive that outcome. Ace freed the guards though and allowed Slam and Akito to carry them out. Duck grabbed a golden anvil and was zapped by laser security for attempting to take it, but not for theft. The pegasi were flying by then as they predicted this to happen and would save the Loonatics before they would get killed from the destruction caused by Massive.

"In we go." Scootaloo said.

"You got it!" Rainbow Dash said to her. "Wing Formations, go!"

The place was falling apart and the Loonatics had trouble finding a way out into safety. However, the Pegasus team swooped in and carried the Loonatics on their backs before the museum would collapse and reduce to a pile of destruction.

* * *

"Thanks for the save." Estelle said.

"Sure, no problem." Rainbow Dash smiled once they were all safe.

"You guys okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"I am thinking so..." Felicity said, then looked surprised. "Sacre bleu! Chevaux with ailes!" she gasped at the horses with wings.

"Yes, Felicity, they're actual real-live pegasi." Akito said.

Felicity looked woozy and fainted backwards.

"What's with her?" Scootaloo waved her hoof in Felicity's face.

"She's just surprised to see real-live pegasi." Akito informed.

"I can't believe this," Duck scoffed as he carried an African mask. "I risked my feathers to save this... Uhh... Whatever this is."

"We need to take when the next fight goes down," Ace was serious now. "Get the home court before panic!"

"Maybe we could set up a sting." Akito thought out loud.

Their communicators started to glow, and they all let the glows go to the center as Zadavia tried to contact them.

"Are those the other humans you told me so much about?" Scootaloo asked her surrogate big sister.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash smiled. "I remember the first time we all went to the human world between the battle of fairy godmothers."

"Cool." Scootaloo smiled.

"Yeah, what a day..." Rainbow Dash chuckled.

* * *

"So what should we use for bait?" Estelle asked.

" _ **Lay out a trap,**_ " Zadavia informed. " ** _What is the one thing Massive cannot surrender?_** " she then riddled for them to find out their own answer.

"Money." Akito answered.

"Lots of it." Ace added. "That egg was worth 100,000,000 quazardollars."

"Hmm, Zadavia, you wouldn't have some money in your piggy bank, would you?" Akito asked.

" ** _I have a little set aside for a rainy day,_** " Zadavia informed. " ** _Do you have an idea?_** "

"Yeah..." Akito let his mind gear together. "What if we make a public investment?"

"Not a bad idea, kid." Ace agreed with him.

"He won't be able to resist." Vincent said.

"We will need the disguises though." Felicity said to them.

"Oh, yeah." Tech agreed.

"Rarity and Sweetie Bell made you guys some that we can put you in for your little heist." Scootaloo piped up.

"Perfect." Vincent said.

The Pegasi then rushed around them and wrapped around them, putting them in fitting disguises.

"Cool." Estelle said.

"That should help ya out." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"I hope there's MUFFINS!" Derpy Hooves smiled as well.

"We're not going." Scootaloo looked to her.

"Aww..." Derpy Hooves lowered her head in sadness.

"Why's that?" Vincent asked.

"This is your mission, not ours, we'll jump in when we're ready." Fluttershy smiled.

"Alright." Estelle sighed.

* * *

The Loonatics then went off to an auction hall.

' _Alright, here we go._ ' Estelle thought to herself.

Everyone sat down and blended into the rich crowd. The auctioneer introduced Duck who went by the stage name of 'Mr. Mallard Megabucks'.

 _'Huh, Duck looks kinda good as a millionaire.'_ Vincent thought to himself.

Estelle yawned, she knew this was a heist they were making up, but she was a little bored at this function.

"Thank you, thank you," Duck went up to the podium once he was applauded for once in his life. "I am happy to conduct $200,000,000 worth of quazarmellium bars to build more of these crazy, rocket doohickeys. Secondly, I'd like to have my face on it..."

"Duck, move on with it and get off!" Akito whispered into his communicator as he and Estelle posed as Ace and Lexi's children who were an aristocratic couple.

"So, in closing..." Duck then continued before he would get off the stage.

"Everyone else in position?" Ace whispered into his communicator.

"This is Rev in position, and this is exciting, I gotta tell ya!" Rev replied.

"How 'bout you, Tech?" Ace then asked.

"My destabilizing gravity is set and the Pegasi are on standby," Tech confirmed as he disguised as a snack vendor. "Anti-Gravity will be instantly restored to normal."

"Then we are good to go." Ace sounded pleased.

* * *

"Great, can't wait for that big jerk to be cut down to size." Vincent said into his communicator as he was next to Tech.

"You and me both." Tech chuckled as he wheeled the cart.

There was a big guy in front of them with a rather smug smirk on his face. "Two schmorgaslurgars."

"Oh, umm... We're closed..." Tech replied nervously, unable to come up with a good enough excuse.

"But, uhh... You just got here?" the man glanced at him, suspiciously.

"Um, well yeah, but, you see..." Vincent said before looking to Tech for the rest of the excuse.

"Well... Umm... Here, have a straw," Tech took out a straw to the man to make him go away. "On the house!"

"Yeah!" Vincent added.

"Well, well, well," Massive decided to make an appearance just then. "What have we here? Massive amounts of quazarlinieum and massive amounts of me."

This made the people in the auction house run away in fright. Where in Duck in disguise also decided to teleport away.

"Run, run before you make me throw my weight around!" Massive laughed as he went to collect the goods for himself. "No one stands up to Massive!"

"Yo, Mean and Green!" Akito called to him after he, Estelle, Ace, and Lexi ditched their disguises. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that money can't buy you happiness?"

"She did, that's why I'm stealing!" Massive laughed at him.

Both Akito and Ace then used their heat beam eyes on Massive.

Massive laughed as he wasn't even effected by the laser blasts. "My body's invicible."

"Akito, I hope you brought your sword." Ace told the human boy with his eyes still glowing.

"Uh-oh, um, I kind of accidentally left it back at the tower." Akito said sheepishly.

"That's okay... I'll get this then." Ace showed he wasn't angry, he then leaped into the air to take down Massive himself.

Massive put his arm up, making Ace hit him and land unpleasantly and painfully on the ground. "You really think your puny powers will do any good?" he grinned evilly. "You have no chance against my powers!"

Slam then did a tornado spin and elbowed the man into the wall successfully.

"Quick to him, everyone!" Akito called once Massive was now down for a change.

"Yeah!" Vincent agreed.

* * *

Massive snarled and picked them all up with his energy zero gravity and carried them in the air. "Feeling a little light headed?" he rhetorically asked with a wicked laugh.

"Putting us down now!" Felicity demanded.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash butted Massive in the stomach.

"Ha!" the blue pegasus laughed. "Take that!"

"Forget about somepony?" Scootaloo added as she floated next to Rainbow Dash.

"Not exactly." Massive grinned, then used his powers against the two pegasi.

"Ahem! I think you forgot someone as well." Duck said after hitting him with an egg.

Massive then trapped Duck into a trap and forced him onto the ground with Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. "How could I?" he retorted. "All their weight has to go _somewhere_!"

"Thanks for clarifying..." Duck grunted.

"Now, I think you all need a vacation! What would suit you?" Massive smiled evilly. "How about, oh, I dunno, the moon?"

"Monsieur, non, we could not survive on la lune," Felicity didn't catch his sarcasm. "We could very well die and suffocate from lack of oxygen..."

"Oh, it'll be a lot of fun," Massive laughed at them, then sent them into the air with no gravity. "Farewell, Loonatics!"

Fluttershy saw this and she flew as fast as she could to alert the other Pegasi.

"This is bad, this is really, really bad." Estelle said.

Massive laughed as he sent them straight to the moon to be marooned and die. Could this be the end of the Loonatics?


	34. Chapter 34

Fluttershy zipped with the other pegasi who looked very angry and determined. Even Fluttershy herself looked aggressive and was a lot more assertive than she used to be due to her self-defense lessons with Discord teaching her a whole lot better than Iron Will did that made her into a horrible pony to everyone she knew.

"Alright, ponies, let's do this!" Fluttershy said, assertively.

The other pegasi actually agreed with her and they formed a swarm as the Loonatics hovered closer and closer to the moon.

Tech was now checking of how heavy he weighed. "According to this, I weigh 1,268 pounds," he sounded impressed. "Fascinating!"

"Real interesting, Tech," Ace scoffed. "But can ya make us heavier!?"

"That is, without making us bloated?" Lexi added.

"And do it before we run out of air breathe!" Vincent finished.

"Yeah and sometime today, please!" Estelle screamed.

The pegasi came closer and closer to their rescue.

"Look, here comes the pegasi!" Akito cheered.

* * *

"Oh, that's good," Duck groaned as he was with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. "Hope you don't mind us lying here and doing nothing."

"What's in that thing?" Scootaloo asked when she saw the food cart.

Rainbow Dash tried to take a look, struggling through as they were sealed to the ground. "Ugh... My wings haven't hurt this bad since I was stuck in the hospital... The only good that came outta that was reading Daring Do!"

Scootaloo hid a wink to the imaginary audience as she said that.

Duck tried to take a look. "Oh, that must be where Tech's invention must be in," he guessed. He still struggled, then remembered something. "Hang on, I have an idea! Guys, grab onto me if you can!"

Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash put their front hooves onto him.

* * *

Duck then squeezed his eyes shut and teleported the three of them out of the ground and into a ship. "Oh yeah, the duck has landed!" he cheered for himself before falling into a chair.

Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash floated and hugged each other as they were now free too.

"Uh, guys, a little help?" Duck asked.

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo helped him up. Duck was about to start the ship, but it didn't have any fuel left in it.

"That's where we come in," Rainbow Dash smiled. "Scootaloo, make me proud!"

Scootaloo looked determined, she then flapped her wings successfully and flew with Rainbow Dash, carrying Duck with their Pegasus Wing Power that they were called for. The Loonatics were nearly out of the Earth's atmosphere and the pegasi were very close to coming to their rescue. Estelle began to pray with all her might as hers, Akito's, and Vincent's hands started to glimmer.

"Do you guys know what you're doing?" Duck asked the pegasi.

"I didn't spend my life idolizing the Wonderbolts for nuthin'!" Rainbow Dash glanced to him.

"The wonder what?" Duck asked.

"Ugh... Never mind..." Rainbow Dash groaned.

* * *

Fluttershy led the other pegasi to the Loonatics. "We're almost there!" she said.

"Join hands!" one pegasus told them.

The Loonatics did as they said. This made Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo catch up with Duck and the pegasi spun around the Loonatics in a hold and carried them back to Earth.

"Yay, we're saved!" Estelle cheered.

"Okay, everypony, back to Earth so they can beat Massive!" Rainbow Dash called to the others as they flew the Loonatics back down to finish their mission.

"Yes, ma'am!" The pegasi saluted.

"One of you get that cart for me," Tech told the pegasi. "I need something in there!"

"I'll get it!" Scootaloo volunteered before zipping off with her own Sonic Rainboom.

"Thanks." Tech said.

Scootaloo grabbed the weapon in her hooves and gave it right back to its rightful owner.

"Come to papa." Tech chuckled, he then clicked the button on it and turned the anti-gravity off him and the other Loonatics.

"Tech, your gyro works!" Felicity cheered for the coyote.

"Yeah, but it's Massive two and good guys zero." Lexi sounded disappointed with their performance in this mission.

"How are we going to be able to stop him?" Estelle asked.

"Well, we know all his powers are give and take," Ace tried to think of a solution. "Something lighter or heavier than vice versa... If only we could figure out how to use that against him."

"Got that right, it's about time we show our way to him." Lexi gave a nod.

Akito and Estelle tried to think from what they knew, they were technically only in second grade, but they were wise beyond their years like both their parents and even read at a fifth grade level.

"Wait a minute, he's one-upping himself." Estelle said.

"All this chasing is gonna make us late for the Basherball Drome," Duck whined. "And I wanna see who's gonna win this year's trophy!"

"No doubt that it will be all over the news." Felicity spoke up.

"You got a point," Ace saw where this was heading. "And I bet that trophy's pretty expensive."

"Yeah and I bet that Mr. Big-Shot himself AKA Massive won't be able to resist to steal it." Akito said.

"You could go there and bust that big dumb Massive guy." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Yeah." Scootaloo agreed.


	35. Chapter 35

It was agreed upon then, for once, Duck's incoherent rants had finally made sense. They met to the Basherball dome and there were announcements of how expensive and valuable the winning trophy would be to lure Massive over. It was the Rangers against the Manglers and no one knew how the game would turn out. The Loonatics just had to hope their plan would work. '

"That's one sweet looking trophy." Vincent observed the solid gold, diamond encrusted Mondo trophy that was going to the game's winner's tonight.

"Keep focused on the plan." Estelle said.

"You ready, Tech?" Ace asked as they sat in the audience.

"Yes," Tech smiled once he took out his inventions. "These orbits have the same gravitational technology as my gyro. They should neutralize Massive's powers, all we have to do is get them on him."

"Yeah, but of course, he's not going to be making it easy for us to do that." Akito said.

"Nothing's ever easy, but it's nothing we can't handle." Tech assured.

Felicity shushed them, she didn't want to be rude, but the game was about to start now. The players got onto their hoverbikes and were now going to compete for the Basherball trophy. The man called Mr. Leghorn had his own gun and he shot a red ball to start the game between the two teams and in which, started the game. The kids tried to make any sense out of the game that they could, due to being from hundreds of years before this timeline, it was a little confusing.

 _'I think this game is kind of like soccer._ ' Akito thought to himself.

Felicity was more lost than the others due to how she had been raised by her father all her life until Simon was conceived. The crowd cheered once the red ball went through a glowing goal. The Acmetropolis Rangers were doing very well tonight.

 _'Wow, these guys are good._ ' Estelle thought to herself.

Once the ball was in the air again, it was stopped in mid-air.

"He's here." Akito said to the others once he knew what that could mean.

The ball was forced to the ground and Massive came up, surprising the crowd. And where they all started to boo at him.

"Let's move!" Ace told the others.

"Agreed." Vincent said.

* * *

"Sorry for the sudden interruption," Massive smirked and folded his arms. "But, I'm sure you all recognize me. So yes, it is safe to assume that this is a robbery."

The guards all came in to place him under arrest. Massive grinned as he used his powers against them and was now hovering towards where Mr. Leghorn was as he offered his prized watch as a token to let the villain go away and leave them in peace.

"I'm not some petty thief, Mr. Leghorn," Massive didn't want that. "Who else would have the guts to steal something on live TV? I'm the greatest thief Acmetropolis has ever seen! So I'm gonna have to go home with something a lot bigger!" he then used his powers to take the very tall and expensive trophy for himself. "Thanks to you, Mr. Leghorn, this is the crime of the century, your ratings should go through the roof." he said as the trophy floated next to him.

The Loonatics looked determined and focused on beating Massive now. It was now or never. The time was right to send him far, far away like the other bad guys they had tangled before.

"Ya know, with an expensive ticket, ya'd think we'd get a better halftime show." Ace put his fists together.

Slam did a tornado spin and was on his way to Massive to stop him. Akito joined him by flying towards Massive. Both Slam and Akito then rammed against him, making Massive suddenly fall from the force and surprise sneak attack. The trophy crashed into the window where Mr. Leghorn and the announcer were, but they ducked in time without any injuries.

"Go!" Ace commanded the roadrunner.

Rev then zipped and gave Massive a kick to send him flying through the air again and go front and back to purposely do it for like when he would play air hockey against himself.

"Time for you to slow down, bird." Massive said before using his powers to float and then make Rev heavy.

"Too heavy!" Rev cried before suddenly falling to the floor.

Slam returned, but Massive used his powers to pick up the Tasmanian devil and stick him to the ceiling.

"Gotcha, Slam!" Tech used his jet pack to give him a boost to help Slam down.

Massive uses his powers on Tech's gyro stabilizer to make it and the coyote heavier. Tech fell to the floor and Ace rushed to borrow something off the coyote. Lexi and Estelle used their energy blasts with the Basherball players' balls to gang up against Massive. Massive was unable to dodge them, but he still wasn't defeated just yet.

"You are testing my impatience!" Felicity scowled, showing a rare sign of anger.

"Yikes, remind me never to get on your bad side." Vincent said after noticing Felicity's sign of anger.

"What can you do?" Massive mocked the little girl.

Felicity snarled, her eyes flashed green, her fangs popped out and she was able to kick the man across the room, making him hit another wall. " **DO NOT BE MESSING WITH MOI!** "

"Wow, remind me never to get on your cousin's bad side." Lexi said from shock.

"Noted." Estelle said.

"I've never seen her like this." Akito added, shocked about how powerful Felicity's anger could be.

"None of us have." Vincent said.

The kids were now more curious of Felicity. Massive used his powers against her to weaken her.

However, as he did, the Pegasi returned and they huddled over him to knock him down and make him give up.

"Cloud Team, dive!" Rainbow Dash ordered.

The other pegasi zipped and went to attack Massive for the Loonatics. Massive still shot at them so he could have his new trophy, but no one was letting him have it.

'He can't win, we won't let him.' the twins thought to themselves.

One pegasus laughed as he knocked against the trophy and made it fall out of orbit.

"Head's up, Doc!" Ace called to mock the villain.

Massive did look up, only to be flattened by the Mondo Bowl trophy. He was not killed, but he was nailed to the ground now and unable to get himself out. He held out his hands to use his powers again, but enough was enough.

"That is enough of that." Estelle said.

"I'll say, you're under arrest." Akito added as the orbit cuffs were placed over Ace's hands.

The Loonatics and Pegasi came together once the mission was now closed.

"Putting you in your place we did!" Felicity mocked Massive.

Massive glared to all of them as he struggled to free himself from the cuffs. "If you think that these can hold me, you're wrong!" he growled. "You can't control gravity!"

"Yeah... We'll figure it out." Lexi smirked.

"Yeah." Vincent added in.

"That was terrific, I say terrific, y'all!" Mr. Leghorn came to meet his heroes. "I'd like to give y'all a reward for savin' all these people who paid good money to come into my world scrhome."

"Um, we can't accept your reward, Mr. Leghorn." Akito spoke up maturely.

"But if we could, what kind of reward are we talkin' about?" Duck asked.

"Oh, uhh... How about a lifetime supply of my own red hot Chiligurt?" Mr. Leghorn offered.

"You can give it to Slam." Vincent said.

Slam grinned and pointed to his now open and hungry mouth. Mr. Leghorn agreed and allowed the Tasmanian devil to have his 'unique' recipe. The others looked away, a little disgusted and not wanting to get in the mess.

"How much can he eat?" Scootaloo asked.

"A lot... Trust me..." Duck grumbled as most of the chiligurt was splashed onto him.

* * *

Eventually, once Slam finished all he could eat from Mr. Leghorn's charity, Rainbow Dash was sorting out the pegasi.

"Are you leaving now?" Felicity frowned.

"'Fraid so, kid." Rainbow Dash replied softly.

"Aww!" Estelle whined.

"Sorry, but it's best we get back to where we belong." Rainbow Dash sounded like she didnt' want to leave them either, but she had to for now.

"Oh, fine." Vincent said.

Zadavia congratulated the Loonatics on their next mission and allowed them to have the rest of the time off until next time.

"Well, this is it." Scootaloo said to Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity.

"Yeah, it's been fun, you guys really made your parents proud, I'm sure of it," Rainbow Dash added with a smile. "In fact, I-"

"Hey, Rainbow!" a male voice called.

Rainbow Dash turned and saw two of the Wonderbolts. "Soarin, Spitfire, what're you guys doin' here!?"

"We heard that you took care of business for us in Acmetropolis while we had to stay in Cloudsdale for ya." Spitfire explained with a smile.

"We could see, you were awesome, Rainbow Dash!" Soarin praised. "You're really Wonderbolts material, especially your little friend there!"

"Aw, it was nuthin'..." Rainbow Dash blushed to him.

 _'Looks like someone has a crush.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"You guys ready to go?" Spitfire asked.

"Yeah..." Rainbow Dash said.

Scootaloo came back to the kids and hoof bumped them, but had trouble with Felicity. "Bump my hoof!"

Felicity tilted her head. "Why?"

"'Cuz it's cool!" Scootaloo smiled.

"Oh, umm..." Felicity made a fist and bumped her fist against Scootaloo's hoof.

"Come by to visit Ponyville sometime, you should meet the new CMC!" Scootaloo smiled, then went with Rainbow Dash so they could go back home as their portal came for them.

"We'll do that sometime." Akito said.

"Alright, ponies, away we go!" Rainbow Dash called.

The Pegasi all flew into the portal then to go back to where they belonged. Fluttershy smiled fondly to the kids, waved to them, gave them a hug, and then went to the portal.

"They seem really nice." Estelle said.

"Yeah..." Akito smiled.

"I did not think I would ever meet horses with the wings..." Felicity whispered in awestruck.

"Same here." Vincent said.

"Tell Mom and Dad when you see them," Estelle asked her older brother. "I'm sure they'd love to know."

"Of course, I always tell them about the missions, though Dad hasn't been home that much..." Vincent sounded distant. "He's been called away a lot more lately since you guys stayed here in the future."

"I hope he is all right..." Felicity sounded concerned.

"Ah, he'll be fine, you know Dad..." Akito was positive.

"Yeah, he's probably just busy with many cases to solve." Estelle agreed.

The other portal came then.

"Guess we gotta go, you guys have a good day." Vincent told his twin siblings and the other Loonatics.

"See ya guys later then!" Ace waved with the others.

Vincent jumped in first. Felicity noticed that one of the pegasus feathers fell onto her dress, she decided to keep it into her pocket to show evidence that she got to meet real live pegasi before joining Vincent to go back home until next time.

* * *

"So this Basherball, can anyone play?" Akito asked.

"It's mostly for professionals, but anyone can play on their own if they wish." Duck replied, being the Basherball expert and all.

"Cool." The twins said.

"I should know, I am the expert." Duck grinned which made everyone else laugh at him.

"If you're an expert, then why don't you have one of those gears that the players have?" Estelle asked.

"Well, simply because I'm not in the league." Duck explained as his own defense.

"Fair enough." The twins said.

Ace rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys, let's get back to Headquarters."

They all then left to their tower until their next mission to enjoy the rest of their time off.


	36. Chapter 36

When they got to the tower, Estelle began to practice her ballet dancing skills. Lexi was on her way to her room, but poked her head into Estelle's as she danced like a graceful and beautiful ballerina like she had wanted to be. Magenta was watching Estelle practice her dancing as well.

Estelle flowed with the music and remembered her training she had taken and hoped someday she would become a real ballerina, she stopped and blushed once she noticed she had an audience. "Oh... H-How long have you all been standing there?"

"Sorry, Estelle," Lexi giggled a little. "You're great... Do you do ballet all the time at home?"

"Y-Yes, whenever we don't have home school." Estelle said.

"Well, you're really great," Lexi smiled. "I hope you become a great dancer when you grow up."

"I hope so too, Lexi." Estelle said.

* * *

While that was going on, Akito was now doing his training. Ace arranged the settings to challenge Akito, he was really wise beyond his years and was going to be a super adult by the time he would be all grown up.

"Alright, Ace, send me the biggest, baddest, strongest, holographic bad guys you've got." Akito said.

"You got it, kid." Ace smiled, he then raised up the dial to a very dangerous level which was not for beginners, especially at the twins' age.

"Let's do this thing." Akito said after cracking his knuckles.

The room became like the end of the world with burning buildings and no sign of anyone. Akito was then hit in his back as there were tall as tower monsters that looked bloodthirsty.

"Looks like I'm gonna have my work cut out for me." Akito said before he flew off, fighting off the monsters with all of his powers.

The monsters proved to be a better challenge than the others. One of the monsters even chomped its jaws over Akito. Akito struggled to hold up the fangs so he wouldn't be eaten, but the monster grinned evilly once the boy was in his mouth. The boy then busted out of the fangs and was now beating up the monsters, senseless, with his punches and flying. One of the monsters even proved to be stronger than the rest of the monsters, but to it's surprise, when it tried to step on Akito, it seemed that Akito was now invulnerable. Akito beat up all the monsters, all of them in a pile behind him and he panted heavily once the training simulation was over and everything turned back into a plain background.

"Whew, that sure was a surprise with both how tough that was and with the new power I just got." Akito said.

"You gonna be okay, kid?" Ace asked, that was a lot for one little kid to take in.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Akito said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "That simulator can really make holograms feel like they're real."

"Yeah, welcome to the future." Ace chuckled.

"The future is amazing," Akito said. "And so was that Basherball game, I hope there's another one soon."

"I'd ask Duck or Slam if I were you," Ace suggested. "I don't pay much attention to those games."

"Thanks, Ace." Akito said before going off to ask Duck or Slam.

Ace smiled, allowing him to go. Slam was very full from the chiligurt, he really liked it.

"Hey, Slam, do you know when the next Basherball game is?" Akito asked.

"Hm..." Slam took out a disc which was like a game card for Basketball and Football season for fans in the present. He then showed there was another game about a week from now.

"Cool, thanks, Slam!" Akito cheered.

Slam smiled and gave the boy a hug. Akito hugged the Tasmanian devil back. Slam patted his head and let him run along.

"Hey, can I borrow that?" Akito asked.

Slam smiled and handed him the disc.

"Thanks, Slam." Akito said.

"No problem!" Slam waved as he went off.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Akito cheered.

* * *

Vincent finished telling Mo about his mission and was even able to talk with Atticus on the phone.

 _"Could you repeat that, Vincent?"_ Atticus asked. _"All I heard was Pegasus."_

"Dad, you won't believe this, but we met Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo!" Vincent repeated, sounding very excited.

 _"That's awesome!"_ Atticus cheered.

"Yeah, they said they knew you and that you, Mom, and Aunt Cherry helped them in Equestria." Vincent continued.

 _"It's true."_ Atticus confirmed.

"It was just awesome and Fluttershy led them!" Vincent smiled in memory.

 _"Really, Fluttershy?"_ Atticus asked. _"Are we talking about the same Fluttershy who loves and speaks to animals?"_

"Yeah, I don't know what happened, but she seemed stronger and more assertive." Vincent confirmed.

 _"Must be because of Discord's teachings."_ Atticus said.

Vincent shrugged. "So, are you coming home anytime soon?"

 _"Sorry, kiddo,_ " Atticus sighed, he really wanted to be there with them, but he had very important business out of town. _"I'm still helping this woman."_

"Who is it?" Vincent asked.

 _"She prefers to remain anonymous until I help her find her brother."_ Atticus informed.

"Alright, Dad." Vincent sighed.

 _"I'm sorry, but it shouldn't take too much longer now..."_ Atticus assured. _"You send your brother, sister, and mother my love, okay?"_

"Okay, Dad..." Vincent sighed again, not wanting to hang up, but he needed to.

Atticus and Vincent then hung up on each other.

* * *

"I'm sorry, dear..." Mo said as she was petting Angel on the couch next to her.

"I just thought that this case Dad is on would be different and shorter." Vincent said.

Patch then came into the room, coming back from both a Pound Puppies mission and a private time with Colette.

"Oh, here's Patch, maybe he could cheer you up." Mo suggested.

Angel yawned and looked over to the Dalmatian with a smile. "Oh, hey Patch..."

Vincent turned and saw the former puppy and went over to him with a smile.

"Hey there, Vincent." Patch said, stretching a bit.

"Hey, Patch," Vincent smiled. "Where were you?"

"I just got back from a Pound Puppies mission." Patch explained with a smile.

Colette came to his side with a smile. "I'm so glad he's back."

"So am I, that mission was exhausting, especially stopping an entire vehicle from leaving so then the kid could see Everest." Patch said.

Vincent looked curious.

Patch chuckled. "I'll tell you about it, have you guys had dinner yet?"

"It's in the oven right now, shouldn't be too long until it's ready." Angel replied as Mo continued to pet her as she relaxed herself after having an exhausting day herself.

"Great." Patch said.

Colette nuzzled to Patch and they rested together in the floor until dinner would be ready. "So Vincent, how was your day?"

"Another day, another saved world of Acmetropolis." Vincent shrugged it off like a grown man about his job.

"Cool." Colette said.

* * *

Soon, dinner of honey baked ham was ready. Patch was then telling them all about his latest adventure with the Pound Puppies, even as a growing dog he still worked with them.

"And are Lucky and Cookie a thing?" Angel asked.

"They seem to be getting closer now that you mention it..." Patch just remembered.

"Sounds like they might become a couple." Mo said.

"Yeah..." Colette smiled. "Cookie was always like another mother for Patch."

"Not exactly like my own, but she's protective and caring like a mom," Patch smiled. "She would make a wonderful one."

"Yeah, I'm sure she would." Angel said.

Mo served them their dinner. Vincent then told Patch and Colette about how he met Equestrian pegasi all the way from Ponyville.

"Cool, you met Fluttershy, Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash, and the rest of the pegasi?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, they said Princess Celestia sent them to help us against Massive." Vincent replied as he took another bite to eat.

"Well then, you got great allies." Patch said.

Vincent smiled at that.


	37. Chapter 37

While that was going on, the Loonatics and the twins and their Fuzz-Z's were having dinner as well.

"That was quite an adventure and with those pegasuses no less." Ace commented.

"Actually, the correct way to pronounce it is pegasi." Tech said.

"Whatever, still kinda cool." Ace smiled.

"Wonder if we'll see them again," Duck shrugged. "Especially that chicken."

"Her name is Scootaloo." Akito said.

"Whatever." Duck shrugged then.

"She was pretty fast with her size," Rev was impressed with Scootaloo. "Guess that's what it's about having wings, being a born flyer and everything."

"Yep." Akito said.

"I wonder if we'll see them again." Lexi shrugged.

"Like they say, time will tell." Tech also shrugged.

* * *

After they finished their dinner, they still had time until an upcoming mission which seemed to take a while. Since they had so much free time, the Loonatics decided to go to the next Basherball game and this time, they could enjoy it. He had only been to one full game so far, but Akito was already as big a fan of the game as Duck was.

"This is so awesome!" Akito cheered.

"Trick Daley sounds like a pro." Estelle said to the others.

"Oh yeah, he's the real star of the Acme Rangers." Lexi smiled.

"Cool." Akito said.

"Have a great time at the game with Ace and Rev." Tech said.

"You're not coming?" Akito asked.

"Eh, sports aren't really my thing," Tech smiled apologetically. "Have a good time though."

"And I would love to come, but the tickets are all sold out." Duck said.

"Me and Lexi have to train together." Estelle said.

"Okay... I'll tell ya guys all about it." Akito was eager to see the game.

"Come on, kid, we better get goin' before they start without us!" Rev was eager as well.

"Okay, okay, Ace, we better get going before Rev explodes from excitement." Akito said to male rabbit AKA male bunny.

"Right-o, kid!" Ace agreed with him.

The others waved as they went to the game and went to do their own thing.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Akito cheered.

Ace and Rev chuckled as they left with Akito to get their game on.

* * *

Once they got to the game, they just had to get to their seats.

"I need to find out when this game was invented..." Akito said to himself once he sat down in a great seat so he wouldn't miss out on all the action.

"You excited, I know I am." Rev said at his usual speed.

Akito laughed in anticipation. "Very, I hope it starts soon!"

"You and me both, kid." Ace said.

The audience cheered once the lights dimmed and the announcer welcomed them to the game with Mr. Leghorn in the crowd as well and the game was about to start.

"Oh, this is so exciting." Akito said, getting excited.

The bashing had begun and the Acme Rangers were doing great so far as always.

"Go Acme Rangers!" Akito cheered.

Trick Daley and an opposing player kept hitting each other for the ball, but Trick had finally caught it. However, it was knocked off course and went to one of his teammates. Trick rubbed his head, but looked alert at the incoming ball and he got it!

"Huh?" Akito asked. "Is he alright?"

Trick was now spinning and had accidentally backed into his fellow players. The other team had intercepted the ball then, overwhelming the crowd. The other team had scored the winning goal complete with fireworks.

"Something's wrong." Akito said.

"I'll say, Trick _never_ fumbles!" Ace agreed with him.

"Something tells me this might be the work of a new villain." Akito said.

" _Coach Waverly is signaling for a substitution!_ " the game announcer called.

"But who could he send out to substitute Trick?" Akito asked.

"Trick hasn't been on top of his game so far, has he?" Rev looked to Ace and Akito. "He missed the other shot and crashed into the other players. I mean _somebody_ stinks today!"

Ace shrugged as he ate his snack, not sure how to feel, but he did feel this was unlike Trick to be terrible at his best game.

Akito began to suspect that something was definitely wrong. Trick's replacement who was known as Drake Sypher was now coming out into the game to show the fans what he could do. He proved to be a lot better than Trick himself and was even spinning with success and caught the ball to take it to the winning goal. Time was running out, Drake had hit the other team with the ball, but made it to the goal, making the crowd go wild. Ace and Rev cheered, but Akito still had a feeling that something was terrible wrong.

 _'I should go and ask Trick something, maybe this replacement is more like a new villain.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Drake Sypher was the new star of the Acme Rangers, only to put Trick Daley to shame.

* * *

After the show, Drake was signing autographs for fans.

"You wanna get Drake's autograph, kid?" Ace asked as the game was over and it was time to go home for the guests of the dome.

"No thanks, Ace, I have to go and ask Trick a question or a couple of questions." Akito said

"Okay, meet us back here once you're done, we're gonna talk with Drake ourselves." Rev told him.

Akito nodded to them, then went to go to the locker rooms to see if he could meet this Trick Daley. "I hope heroes have access to players like Trick so I can ask him some questions." he hoped.

* * *

A security guard looked firm to Akito. "You got a back pass?"

"I'm one of the Loonatics." Akito replied.

The guard's eyes widened with a small, apologetic smile. "Go on in, kid."

"Thank you." Akito said as he went inside.

The guard stepped back and looked around for anyone else while Rev and Ace talked with Drake as they praised him for a great game. Akito went inside to look for Trick so he could find out what happened. Trick was packing up his things, looking very down in the dumps about tonight's game.

"Excuse me, Trick, can I ask you some questions?" Akito asked as soon as he saw the former star player.

"Huh?" Trick looked over and saw Akito, the boy gave him some sort of hope about tonight's game. "Sure, kid... What can I do for you?"

"Did anything happen to you before the game? " Akito asked.

"I was just getting ready," Trick explained. "Drake wanted to talk with me though."

"Hmm, what happened after that? Because I know that no one, not even Drake could become such a great basherball star player like you in just a short while." Akito said.

"That's about all I remember..." Trick calculated. "He gave me a high-five... Though after that, I felt like I had a bad headache."

"Hmm, seems like Drake might have drained you." Akito said with his detective skills.

"You think so?" Trick was curious, but unsure about that.

"Yeah, but I can't be certain." Akito said.

"I dunno, I just know that I'm a hasbeen now." Trick sounded disappointed with himself.

"No way, you're not a hasbeen, once I find my theory is correct, you'll get your skills back." Akito said.

"I'm not so sure..." Trick felt doubtful. "Thanks anyway, kid."

"I mean it and I promise that you will get your skills back, just promise me that you won't give up." Akito said.

Trick could see that this kid was being serious. "I'll try, it's been rough, but I'll do it if you believe in me." the athelete smiled, he really liked this kid so far.

"Really, I do believe in you." Akito said.

Trick gave him a small smile.

"Well, I better get going, Ace and Rev must be waiting for me." Akito said before making his way to the male bunny and roadrunner.

"Nice talking to ya." Trick waved to him as he left.

* * *

When Akito had got to Ace and Rev, they looked like they both looked like they had a headache or were sick.

"Are you guys okay?" Akito sounded worried about them.

"I think that last Acme dog did me in..." Ace held his stomach as his ears drooped.

"Come on, let's get you guys back to the tower." Akito helped them back home while Drake walked off.

"Thanks, kid." Rev said, sounding like he was normal.

Akito now knew there was something wrong since Rev wasn't hyper. Ace and Rev were unable to get themselves home, so Akito gave them a literal lift.


	38. Chapter 38

"Thanks for the lift, kid." Rev said at normal speed.

"No problem." Akito smiled, but looked very positive that something was wrong, first Trick and now Rev and Ace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry was telling Simon a bedtime story as she set him in his crib and tucked him in.

"And then the mother was so angry with her children, she started to eat them all, one by one..." Cherry recited after putting his blanket over him. "There were no survivors."

Surprisingly Simon seemed to fall right to sleep. Cherry had a small smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off, allowing him to sleep in total darkness without a nightlight.

* * *

"Do you wanna do something?" Forte asked his wife.

"Like what?" Cherry asked as she picked up Simon's toys.

"I don't know, anything will do." Forte shrugged.

"Hm... I don't know..." Cherry put the toys in a box.

"Why don't we have a family day?" Forte suggested.

"Wow... You wanna spend time with your family..." Cherry sounded surprised in a mocking way.

"Come on, Cerise," Forte insisted. "When Felicity comes back from her Loonatic mission, it might be important to her."

"If she doesn't get drained first..." Cherry slightly scoffed.

"I'm sure that she won't be drained." Forte said.

"And since when do you know more about our daughter than I do?" Cherry scoffed.

"I did raise her for most of her life..." Forte reminded her of that dreaded experience they had to go through after the girl had been born.

Cherry shrugged and continued to clean up.

"Is the portal here yet?" Felicity walked in to see her parents.

"Almost." Forte said.

Felicity sighed and sat down with a book to occupy herself until the portal would come. "Where is Simon?"

"He's napping right now." Cherry sat down after she put Simon's toys, which looked like lethal weapons, away.

"And the portal should be appearing right about now." Forte said.

Felicity nodded and read her book until the portal was officially there. "What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"I have to go to work..." Cherry took out a gun, loading it with bullets, and took out a make-up kit with a list that came with it.

"Yes, and trust me, it isn't something a child should see." Forte said.

"Understanding..." Felicity nodded.

* * *

Soon, the portal came.

"I am going now..." Felicity told her parents after she set the book down.

Cherry and Forte told her their goodbyes before she went off.

"What exactly do you do when you're not in the funeral home?" Forte looked to his wife.

"I could tell you," Cherry pointed her gun to him. "But then I would have to kill you..."

"Alright, alright, don't tell me." Forte said.

Cherry had a satisfied smirk and walked off to get to the funeral home for her day job.

* * *

At the tower, Tech had Rev running a treadmill to check his speed which was surprisingly low today.

"36 miles per hour?" Ace was surprised.

"Actually 18," Tech corrected. "I doubled it to be nice."

"Yeah, but still this is surprising." Estelle said.

Tech came with a concrete block and told Ace to shoot his eyes at them.

"Aw, Tech, I've already done this," Ace groaned. "Okay, here goes..." he then tried to blast with his laser eyes, but he was unable to use them.

Slam was bored of waiting for Ace to destroy it, so he bashed the concrete with his hand, not even feeling a scratch.

"Thanks, Slam," Ace smiled. "I was startin' to get a headache."

"This doesn't make sense, how could you both just lose your powers?" Vincent asked.

"You got me..." Ace shrugged.

"I'm afraid it's no secret, both Ace and Rev have been robbed of their superpowers." Tech took note of that.

"Well, then I guess until Ace can get his powers back, someone is going to have to fill in for him." Estelle said.

"Yes, but by who?" Vincent asked.

"There's only one person that could rob Ace and Rev of their powers is the same person who drained Trick of his abilities right before the game." Akito said, sounding like a real detective.

"What?" Felicity looked to him in slight disbelief. "Getting out of here..."

"But who could it be?" Estelle asked.

"Ace, remember of how great Drake was while Trick seemed to not be at his best during the game?" Akito asked.

"Yeah..." Ace did remember that, he also showed he was still able to fight.

"Well, looks like you weren't able to lose your fighting skills." Vincent said.

"He still has the moves he had before he got the superpowers, and Rev can still run like a normal roadrunner," Tech was starting to have an idea about this whole mess. "Whatever did this must not have affected your natural abilities."

"But still this sounds like whatever or whoever robbed them of their powers meant to only take their powers and nothing else." Akito said, sounding like a detective, not giving away who it was.

"Who needs superpowers anyway," Ace shrugged. "Right, Rev?"

Rev gave a small nod.

"Uh, last time I checked, superheroes _need_ superpowers," Duck came in. "You guys _were_ the best of us, but until you're better, I think it's time for a new leader."

"Who are they?" Felicity asked, not getting that Duck meant himself.

"I'm even confused." Vincent added.

" _ **That's an excellent idea, Duck.**_ " Zadavia came to the Loonatics to contact them as always.

"It is?" Duck was surprised that she complimented him.

"I agree with Zadavia." Estelle said.

Duck smirked that even Estelle and the 'Boss Lady' agreed with him.

" _ **You shouldn't be out in the field,**_ " Zadavia advised Rev and Ace. " ** _You get some rest. Your replacement will have to be smart, courageous, cool under pressure, and have excellent leadership skills._** "

"Maman?" Felicity sounded hopeful.

"She isn't talking about Aunt Cherry." Estelle said.

"Aw..." Felicity was disappointed.

" _ **Not to mention a dazzling smile,**_ " Zadavia continued while Duck was soaking it up to his overly inflated ego. " _ **I'm afraid there's only one right for the choice. Lexi, I'm counting on you.**_ "

"All over it, Boss!" Lexi gave a thumbs up.

" ** _And you'll have to be fast,_** " Zadavia cautioned. " ** _I have reports to the Central Acmetropolis Dam is about to burst. Millions have rushed down the water halfway full of tourists. There's no time to evacuate._** "

"Then what are we waiting for?" Estelle asked.

" ** _Lexi, take Slam, Duck, Felicity, and the twins,_** " Zadavia added before signing off. " ** _Good luck... Zadavia out._** "

"You heard her," Lexi looked to the others. "Let's jet!"

Duck scoffed as he followed. " _I_ have a dazzling smile."

"Oh, be quiet, Duck." Estelle said.

* * *

They all then jetted away to get to the Acmetropolis Dam.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Vincent asked.

"Ah, I'm sure it's fine." Ace shrugged.

"Maybe." Vincent said.

Lexi flew with the others and pointed to the now crackling dam. "Check it out!"

"Hey, I thought she said this dam was _about_ to burst!" Duck was disappointed.

"Never minding that, we have to move!" Felicity said to him.

"It looks quite dangerous." Slam added.

"Whatever guys, let's bust a move!" Lexi commanded.

"Agreed!" The twins said in unison.

* * *

The tourists yelled and screamed as the water pressure increased for them.

"Watch and learn, Lexi!" Duck called as they landed and his eyes glowed and he made egg spheres in his hands. "The Boulder Express to the rescue!" he then made the spheres turn into boulders and block the waterway.

The water stopped briefly, but more waves came over the boulders.

"Looks like the Boulder Express took a dive." Akito scoffed.

"Yeah." Estelle added in.

"Oh, well, at least ducks can swim..." Duck shrugged.

"Time to get slammin'." Lexi replied.

Slam turned into a tornado spin and went to stop the water. Akito decided to go with him.

"Help!" a man in the water called as he was drowning. "Somebody help me!"

"I'll go and save him, Akito. you go and take care of the wave." Slam said in his language before going down to save the man.

"Will do!" Akito saluted, going to do just that in agreement.

The water pressure increased and the man was nearly sinking low to the bottom. Slam went after to save the innocent bystander's life. Akito used both his speed and strength to create a brand new dam so then the water wouldn't go any further. Lexi and Estelle helped by zapping top pillars to make the new dam. The water was coming closer and closer. Felicity didn't know how to swim, but she stepped in to use the strength she had with her vampire blood in her to help Akito support the new dam while Slam helped the stranger man.

"This dam has got to hold, it just has too." Estelle said.

There was a new tornado spin with speed going down the waterway. "There's a new hero in town!" the voice called, zapping with laser eyes and made the water stop.

"Who is that monsieur?" Felicity wondered.

"I dunno, but my head hurts..." Slam groaned as he rubbed his head.

Akito came back onto the surface with Felicity, joining Estelle, Slam, Duck, and Lexi.

The man stopped his spin and came to them. "The name is Sypher, and I've always wanted to meet the hottest hero in Acmetropolis." he then shook Lexi's hand.

Lexi gasped. "What...?"

'Wait, a headache?' Akito thought, remembering what Slam just said and then remembering what Trick told him.

"Yeah..." Slam moaned, still rubbing his head.

Lexi suddenly started to feel the same way.

"And it's you, Duck." Sypher even shook hands with Duck.

"Well finally," Duck laughed. "I never refuse an adoring fan when adoring me."

However, a herd of townspeople rushed to praise and thank Sypher for saving them.

"Oh, sure, go over to the new hero." Estelle groaned under her voice.

"I'm the new hero," Sypher smiled rather evilly. "Make that _Super_ hero."

"Fans..." Duck mumbled as he had been trampled by the crowd. "I'm back here... Available for autographs..."

"You two are not looking so good," Felicity said to Slam and Lexi. "Perhaps you are needing to go back to the tower and rest yourselves."

"Let's get back to the tower, I think I might know what's happened and also how the dam broke." Akito said.


	39. Chapter 39

They all went back to the tower, this was not looking good for the Loonatics so far. Lexi had informed the others about their powers being gone, except for Duck's, Felicity's, Akito's, and Estelle's.

"Well, if he did steal our superpowers, at least he's using them to save people." Rev shrugged.

"Sorry, but stealing is stealing," Estelle sounded determined. "It's time to take this guy down."

"Yeah, I want my powers back." Lexi agreed.

"And besides, this guy isn't a real hero." Akito said.

"Tech, the kids, and I are the only ones left with superpowers," Duck took a stand. "And seeing as Tech could only lead a parade, I should be making the decisions."

Vincent rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hmm... All right then, Duck," Ace surprisingly agreed. "What do _you_ think we should do?"

"Well, we should, uhh..." Duck didn't sound so confident about leadership now. "We should uhh..."

Estelle rolled her eyes at how Duck was trying to be the new leader.

"Uhh... Hunt down this Sypher guy and find a way to get all our powers back!" Duck then declared as his first command as leader.

"Whoa, he got it on the first day." Lexi deadpanned.

Zadavia signed in just then. " _ **Sypher shouldn't be too hard to find,**_ " she replied, seeming to know exactly what they were talking about. " _ **Even as we speak, he's the Grand Marshall at a parade.**_ "

"Yeesh, talk about over exposure." Ace scoffed.

"And let me guess, that burst at the dam was Sypher's doing, right Zadavia?" Akito asked.

" ** _Yes, and I have footage downloaded from one of my own satellites._** " Zadavia confirmed before showing them that Sypher wasn't the hero he had pretended to be.

"That faker!" Ace grew outraged. "He used my powers to burn the dam!"

"Just proves my powers are best," Duck commented. "Oh, yeah."

"That glory hog set us up to use our powers just so he could be famous?" Lexi was surprised.

"Oh, why that, low-down, lying villain!" Vincent glared.

" ** _You better hurry before he does something that not even superpowers can't fix._** " Zadavia warned them.

"Right." Akito agreed.

"Now that we know where he is-" Ace started to take charge again.

"Ahem..." Duck glared at him.

"Oh, right, Duck... Take it away." Ace stopped himself.

"Yes," Duck stood up. "Now let's saddle up and uhh... umm..."

Ace whispered a snappy comeback to the duck.

"Rain on his parade!" Duck then proclaimed.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Ace smirked.

"Let's jet." Akito said.

* * *

The parade was a wonderful day for all in Acmetropolis, except of course for the Loonatics.

"Chill, people," Sypher smiled as he signed yet another autograph. "There's plenty of Sypher to go around."

"Is that so?" Duck called in mocking. "Why don't you save the celebration for the _real_ superheroes, Sypher?"

"Because there is not any Super in Sypher!" Felicity added.

"Because the real Sypher is a superless... Uhh..." Duck struggled again. "SypherHead!"

Lexi face-palmed.

"Dude, that makes no sense." Sypher told Duck.

"Seriously, Duck, was that all you could come up with?" Akito asked.

Duck ignored him and got angry. "Just give me my friends' powers back, okay!?" he glared at Sypher. "Because you're a big fraud!"

"Okay, that's better." Estelle gave him that one.

The fans and admirers of Sypher gasped at Duck's accusations.

"And we're here to take our powers back." Lexi pounded her hand into her fist.

"Yeah!" Vincent added in.

Sypher merely laughed at them. "Stole _your_ powers?" he taunted. "Look, they think I can do everything they can do, but better, they're just smear me!" he got the people on his side. "I say they go back to the petting zoo and orphanage they came from!"

The citizens then yelled at and scolded the Loonatics.

"But Sypher is willing to forgive and forget." Sypher smirked, then zipped off to challenge the Loonatics.

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity backed away before he could even come close to them. Sypher had grabbed Tech by his shoulder to drain the coyote of his powers.

"Getting away from him right now!" Felicity was angry with Sypher.

"See?" Sypher smirked. "I'm just trying to be nice, but the hero hasbeens won't let me!"

The citizens then booed at the Loonatics, believing everything Sypher was telling them.

"Alright, I've had about enough of you, Super Clown!" Akito snarled.

"Maybe if you guys rush him at once, he won't be able to defend himself." Duck suggested to the kids since they had natural abilities that weren't given to them with their Loonatic reputation and they had powers inherited from their parents.

"That might work." Estelle said.

* * *

Sypher went into a tornado spin as the kids came after him. He also used his laser eyes to make construction come down to hurt them. The kids were hit, but they weren't going to be out. Felicity jumped int othe air and hissed, bearing her baby fangs and tackled Sypher down to the ground.

"Yeah!" Vincent cheered. "Go Felicity!"

Sypher gave her a punch. Felicity kept flying and gripped onto him strongly.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sypher tried to shake her off his arm.

"Never!" Felicity retorted as she clung to him with her fangs visible.

"Looks like he is having trouble with Felicity, let's keep him frustrated." Estelle suggested. Her brothers nodded and went to Sypher.

"Hey, come get us!" Vincent taunted.

Sypher snarled and tried to knock him down with his arm.

"Over here!" Estelle went to his head.

"Hey, miss me?" Akito was underneath Sypher now with a smirk.

Sypher growled, he was going to destroy the kids. He didn't understand why they wouldn't lose their powers whenever he did get the chance to touch them. Duck even decided to try and get in on the fun. Sypher saw Duck and decided to take him down. He was still the one Loonatic he hadn't drained powers of.

"Oh, no, Duck, get away from him!" Estelle warned.

Duck tried to do that, but it was too late, he was now drained like the others. "Despicable..." he muttered in defeat.

"Oh, no, Duck!" Vincent called out.

This was not looking good for the Loonatics and it looked like the end of their heroism for good.


	40. Chapter 40

"This is bad, we have to find a way for Ace and the others to get their powers back." Vincent said.

"What're we gonna do?" Duck grew paranoid. "Now that he's got _my_ powers, he's practically invincible! We're doomed! DOOMED!"

"Duck's right," Tech hated to admit it, but it seemed so. "Without powers, we're useless against him."

"That bloated fame hound's not gonna get the best of us," Ace assured. "We can take him with what we have left so the kids don't have to do this alone: Our skills!"

"Yeah!" The kids agreed.

Tech went into deep thought, then smiled once he had an idea. "You know, I could fashion some sort of body armor," he suggested. "Yes, I may have just the thing! Leave it to me!" he then zipped off to get to work.

"Did I mention we're doomed?" Duck was really scared, more than usual. "Doomed, I say."

"Will someone please tape his beak shut?" Vincent asked.

Tech set to work instantly.

* * *

"Let me see..." Felicity was in thought. "I have the vampire powers from Papa, alien blood from Maman..." she then turned to her the twins. "Akito has strength of Hercules, you and Estelle both have mermaid powers from your papa..." she then turned to Vincent. "What do you have?"

"The only thing I have is the mermaid powers from Dad." Vincent said.

Felicity nodded. "Does Tante Monique have any powers?"

"Not that we know of." Estelle shrugged.

"Yeah, all we know is she talks to animals like Dad and his family." Akito added.

"Interesting..." Felicity twirled her finger in her pigtail.

"I hope we get the same Wiccan or in this case, male wiccan powers from dad." Estelle said.

"Male Wiccan?" Felicity asked.

"A wiccan is like a witch, but someone who uses natural resources to heal people," Estelle educated. "Cousin Thorn was 1/16th one like her mother."

"Oh." Felicity was a little surprised to find that out.

"And Dad is one too." Akito added.

"He is?" Felicity wondered. "Are this Thorn's mother and his mother related?"

"Yes." Akito said.

* * *

"Here they are," Tech finally came after finishing the battle armor suits. "Ready for combat. Designed and compatible for your individual brain patterns."

Duck enjoyed his suit. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

"Manner-Powered Bionic Suits," Tech told them once they were fitted into their battle armor. "Each suit has been indicted into our individual powers. Ace, yours is specially equipped with laser goggles, Rev's has accelerated wings and legs, and Lexi, an ultrasonic blast and sonic super hearing, Slam, structural jets enough to create a cosmic tornado, Duck, yours..."

Duck held out his hand and there came a pebble-sized egg sphere. "Yeah, I found it... Doomed."

"Hey, give me a break, I only had five minutes to come up with all this." Tech glanced at him.

"It'll have to do for now, right, Duck?" Vincent asked.

"I guess..." Duck shrugged.

"Well, let's jet then!" Akito called.


	41. Chapter 41

They all then returned to town on hyper bikes, they were now ready to take Sypher down for sure now.

"Zadavia pinpointed Sypher's HQ straight ahead!" Ace said as he flew with the others and they were now slowly landing. "Look alive, gang, I'm pickin' up security phasers." he warned as soon as they landed.

"Oh, great," Duck scoffed. "There's no doorbell."

"How are we going to get in?" Felicity asked.

"Did I mention that my suit has hyper magnetic palms?" Tech smirked as he held up his hands and they glowed, striking at the door.

"Cool." Akito said.

The doors then smelted and were coming apart thanks to Tech.

"Come on then." Felicity called.

* * *

They all then walked into Sypher's secret lair.

"Hello, there, Superzeroes," Sypher smirked sinisterly as always. "Check out my crib. Pretty out there, right? By the way, nice threads."

"Yeah, what are you?" Ace smirked. "The Fashion Police?"

"We're here to take you down." Vincent said.

"Bring it on, kiddo." Sypher smirked evilly and jumped down to the Loonatics, accepting their challenge.

To his surprise, the Loonatics were able to face him using their former powers against him, but he was not going to quit.

"Heh, men in bionic armor," Sypher smirked. "Nice one, _Tech_ , but I don't think it'll help you against this." he then used Lexi's powers against them.

"Back at ya, Doc!" Akito retorted as he jumped out of the way with Tech, making the blast hit a pillar and come crashing down now.

Sypher was surprised, but he jumped out of the way in time before he could be crushed.

"Time to give him a taste of my brain blast." Estelle said. She then used her powers.

Sypher ducked down from all of her blasts with an evil smile to mock the little girl. "Wow, the kids have bogus powers of their own too!" he scoffed. "Very cool... Wait, no, not cool... Sad."

"Nobody makes fun of my sister!" Vincent grew very angry.

Sypher was then hit by one of Vincent's lightning bolts. The others winced slightly, that was going to leave a mark.

Ace ninja walked up the wall and grabbed Sypher behind, then felt instantly different. "Somethin's happenin'..."

Sypher grabbed him by the arms and flung him against the wall, finally getting him off.

"You okay, Ace?" Vincent came to the male bunny.

"Oh, yeah." Ace took off his helmet and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Hey Sypher, I got a message for ya and it sounds something like this!" Lexi taunted before letting out a sonic screech.

Sypher yelled and was instantly in pain. "My ears!"

Akito then attacked Sypher with a combination of his heat beam eyes and his brain blast together. Sypher growled and became free, using Lexi's powers against them and pushed them back. Slam then charged for the man in a tornado spin.

"Catch me in a tornado?" Sypher scoffed. "Ha!"

The two tornadoes collided and make a huge rumble and destruction in the room.

"Whoa!" Vincent said as he felt the rumble and destruction of the room.

There were suddenly dark storm clouds with lightning and rain.

* * *

"Tech, I know how to beat him," Ace said to the coyote. "When I touched Sypher, I felt my powers comin' back."

"No wonder he won't let any of us near him," Tech shook his head with a smile. "He absorbs the powers through touch, but we can get them back the same way!"

Sypher finally overpowered Slam, but he was now about to be defeated since the Loonatics knew how to beat him now. Now that Akito knew that he had to fulfill his promise to Trick after the Loonatics would get their powers back.

"That's a wrap!" Sypher laughed once Slam was down and out.

"Time for a little screenplay," Ace sneered. "Come on, guys, all together now!"

"Charge!" The Fudo siblings shouted.

Sypher smirked, unaware of their plans as they charged to him. He punched them all, even the girls, not caring he was harming children as well. Rev zipped for him, unfortunately Sypher was able to teleport away just in time.

"Why don't ya take a seat, Sypher!?" Tech mocked as he grabbed the throne with his powers to make the throne slam down on him.

"That's okay, Tech!" Sypher smirked once he halted it and then made it bash Tech in the face.

The Loonatics groaned as they were on the floor and defeated.

"He's never gonna let us hit him!" Tech grunted.

"Unless he doesn't see us coming." Akito suggested.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that." Estelle said.

Sypher laughed at their downfall. "Oh, the poor little 'Losertics'," he mocked sadness for them. "They all fell down."

"Yeah, well come closer and say that to my face!" Ace huffed.

Felicity walked up behind Sypher as she held a candelabra in her hands.

"HA!" Sypher mocked. "I have super hearing, remember? I know what you're up to and I am not going back! You are SO over!" he then turned to Felicity. "And you, you think you can knock me out just 'cuz you have unholy strength? Think again!"

Felicity narrowed her eyes as they flashed, she made the candelabra trip him up. Sypher yelled and Duck threw an egg sphere in his eyes to blind him and he started to zap his hands uncontrollably.

"That was surprising." Vincent said.

"Now!" Ace told the others.

The Loonatics rushed up to Sypher, grabbing a hold of him and thus, earning their powers back.

"The real superheroes stand up and the super bullies stand down!" Akito smirked.

"Yeah!" Estelle added in.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a promise to fulfill." Akito said.

"We'll see you back at the tower." Vincent told their brother as he left.


	42. Chapter 42

" _ **Congratulations, team,**_ " Zadavia congratulated as always. " ** _Now the world's up on Sypher, his popularity has plummeted, he won't be touching our lines anytime soon. Nice work all of-Wait a moment, where is Akito?_** "

"He had to fulfill a promise to somebody." Felicity explained.

" ** _I see, be sure to send him my gratitude, Zadavia out._** " Zadavia then signed off.

"Alrighty then!" Duck stood up. "I want reports on this Sypher mission on my desk in the morning before group calastetics!"

"Reports?" Lexi looked at him with her hands on her hips. "Since when do we write reports?"

"Well-"

"Or exercise?" Tech added with a shrug.

"As team leader, I've decided to make a few changes around here," Duck explained. "I'm gonna be running a tighter shift."

"Is there a screw loose in your brain, Duck?" Lexi scoffed. "Ace is still our leader."

"Excuse me, Missy," Duck glared to her. "I didn't hear the big Boss Lady say anything about Ace being back in charge, did you Slam?"

The Tasmanian Devil poked his finger in his ear with a shrug.

"See?" Duck smirked. "Now I can remain numero uno."

"Duck, get over yourself," Zadavia demanded. "Ace is still back in charge."

"It's good to be back," Ace smirked. "Come on, guys, let's give Numero Uno some time-o alone-o."

Duck protested as they left him and he wasn't going to be in charge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akito was on his way to the World Shrome.

A security guard stopped him. "Where do you think you're going, kid?"

"I'm one of the Loonatics and I'm here to speak with Trick." Akito said.

"Hmm..." the guard glanced at him.

"I got to talk to him last night..." Akito defended.

Trick walked over. "Let him in, the kid's with me."

The guard shrugged and allowed Akito to see him.

"What's up, kid?" Trick asked him, still seeming depressed about losing his talent.

"I found out how you can get your talent back from Sypher." Akito said.

"Yeah?" Trick looked to him. "How's that?"

"First thing's first, do you trust me?" Akito asked.

Trick looked down to the kid, they had just met and he wasn't a stalker fan unlike some people. "I suppose I can."

"Then come with me, we're going to see Sypher and then you're going to need to touch him." Akito said.

"Sypher?" Trick glanced down to him.

"Come on." Akito led the way, knowing exactly where Sypher was.

Trick looked to the boy, but did follow him.

* * *

Once they got to Sypher, Akito just had to hold him still while Trick touched the villain to get his talent back. Sypher didn't want to, but he had no choice. Trick was very nervous and worried, but he told Akito he trusted him and allowed it to work. Sypher's hand prisons were released so he could touch Trick and vice versa to bring the pro-athlete back to normal. Once that was done, Sypher's hand prisons were put back on. Trick felt different, it took him a moment, but he embraced his talent back and smiled once he felt like his old self.

"Well, how do you feel?" Akito smiled to him.

"I never felt better," Trick smiled back to Akito. "Thanks, kid."

"No problem." Akito said.

"How about I repay you with a quick game?" Trick offered.

"I haven't played before." Akito admitted.

"I'll teach you, you and me, one-on-one?" Trick smiled back.

"Okay then..." Akito grinned, that sounded pretty awesome.

"Great, then you'll need the proper equipment." Trick said.

"Alright." Akito smiled, this was going to be the best and most exciting time of his life.

* * *

Felicity came back home to her parents and told them about today's big mission and what happened.

"Well, I'm glad for you," Forte smiled as he was the only one in the room. "What would you like to do today?"

"I am just going to play with my dollhouse..." Felicity walked away, knowing that her mother would be too busy to spend some time with her.

Forte looked to his wife as she hid in the shadows. "It wouldn't kill you to spend some time with her."

Cherry sighed and followed their daughter.

* * *

Felicity took out her dollhouse and dolls, starting to play by herself as usual.

"Hey Flick," Cherry walked to her. "You want some company?"

"I could use the company." Felicity said.

Cherry knelt down beside her daughter. "So, what's going on here now?"

"Erik and Christine are about to go into a boat," Felicity told her her little story of her Phantom of the Opera dolls who reminded her a lot of her parents. "Are you knowing Le Fantôme de l'Opéra song, Maman?"

"Of course I do..." Cherry stroked some of her hair out of her face. "That song reminds me of your father."

"Really?" Felicity asked

"Oh, yes..." Cherry took the phantom doll and looked at him. "Mysterious... Haunting of those all around him... A poor, tormented soul wandering the earth alone and miserable until he meets the supposed girl of his dreams..."

"Wow." Felicity said, amazed.

"Now, let's play until supper." Cherry said to her.

Felicity smiled, surprised with her mother's sudden inclusion in her life and played with her.

"That's nice, a mother and daughter bonding..." Forte looked down to Simon as he slept in his crib still. "You want to play, Simon?"

Simon hissed at him in his sleep.

"Maybe later..." Forte glared at him and walked away from his crib.


	43. Chapter 43

Back at the future, Akito was given the proper equipment he needed to play Basherball.

"Don't feel bad if you miss a few on your first try, kid," Trick said as he helped Akito into the gear for the game. "I've been playing since I was about your age, I used to spend every summer practicing with my dad, I was hoping it would help get me into college and then the National Sports League."

"Kind of like Michael Jordan." Akito said.

"I guess you could say that." Trick smiled to him.

"Cool, anyways, let's get started, so, how do we get started?" Akito asked.

"Think of riding this like a hoverbike," Trick advised, showing him the part he and the other players ride on. "Try not to fall."

Akito nodded, he got onto it after the gear was placed on him, he felt slippery, but he gripped onto it tightly.

"It takes a little getting used to, but you'll get the hang of it." Trick encouraged.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Akito said, honestly.

"Of course," Trick smiled. "Why don't you practice riding in it before we start the game?"

Akito thought that would be a good idea, once he found out how to start it, he turned the vehicle on and started to glide and hover around the arena. And started to take it like fish to water just like with Atticus got control of his strength the first day and then got control of his magic when he was in his pony form of both the good magic and when both he and Twilight took the dark magic like fish to water.

* * *

"You can spin too, but I wouldn't try that until you're fully used to it!" Trick called to the boy.

"How do I spin?" Akito asked.

"Press the green button and speed up when you're about to go to the wall." Trick explained.

"Thanks for the info." Akito said as he hovered towards a wall and then he did a spin as he was about to got to the wall.

Trick kept a close look to Akito and was impressed that he did a first perfect spin. Akito managed to help himself not get stuck and he hovered down to the floor next to him.

"You're a fast learner, kid." Trick smiled.

"Thanks, I learn many things pretty fast." Akito said with a smile.

"Now, let's see how you are with goals and catching." Trick then replied.

Akito was excited, his first real Basherball game, even if no one was really going to be watching.

"Let's just see of how you do against me." Trick smirked playfully.

"Bring it on." Akito laughed, also playfully.

* * *

The two then had their one-on-one Basherball game. Trick was a professional, but he decided to go a little easy on Akito since he was a newbie and a little kid and all.

"Alright, give me your all." Akito challenged.

"You asked for it." Trick chuckled, he summoned the red ball and now the game was on.

Akito gripped the handlebars tightly like the first time he learned how to ride a bike and he hovered it and caught it and made his way towards the goal.

"Oh, steal my ball, will you?" Trick playfully taunted.

"Hey, it's just how you play the game." Akito playfully taunted back.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game!" Trick laughed as they played together.

Akito struggled a little, but he managed to get his first goal, only no fireworks since this wasn't a live game. "GOOOOAAAAAL!"

"Not bad, kid." Trick smiled to him honestly.

"Thanks, but all the thanks goes to the teacher." Akito said.

* * *

Trick chuckled and gently patted him on the back. Akito smiled and then decided to look at the time, so then he wouldn't be late for his training with Ace.

"You got time for another game?" Trick asked.

Akito saw he had a little time left before training, then playfully looked back in determination. "A rematch, huh?"

"You know it." Trick said, playfully determined.

Akito laughed. The two then played one more game before Akito decided to get back to the tower before it would get too dark.


	44. Chapter 44

Once the game was over, Akito had to rush home so then he wouldn't be late, but when he got to the tower, Ace didn't look too happy with him.

"Ace..." Akito greeted softly and nervously.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ace asked.

Akito looked at the time and knew that he was completely late. "I'm sorry, Ace..."

"I was worried about ya, kid," Ace continued. "I'm glad you're okay, but you could've gotten hurt! I don't know what your home is like, but the city's dangerous after dark."

"I really am sorry, Ace." Akito apologized.

Ace knew what he had to do and knew that he wouldn't like it, but since Akito's parents weren't here, he had to fill in for Akito's father.

"Am I in trouble?" Akito asked.

"Sorry kid, but until the next mission, you're gonna have to stay in the tower for a couple of days." Ace grounded him.

"That's fair..." Akito accepted the consequences of his actions. He then went inside, already knowing that he wouldn't be allowed outside until the next mission. 'Well, that punishment was less horrible and less painful than I thought it'd be.' he thought to himself.

Ace looked firm, he didn't want to hurt the kid, but he still had rules to follow, whether he was home or not. Leo was already asleep on Akito's bed, lightly snoring. Akito smiled at how cute Leo seemed when the male Fuzz-Z was asleep. Leo purred a little. Akito smiled, he quickly changed into his pajamas and joined Leo for a good night's sleep, even if he was technically grounded now.

* * *

Ace looked as Akito went to sleep and knew that the punishment he gave Akito might have been not enough, but he didn't know how else to punish the kid.

"You okay, Ace?" Lexi came to see Ace again.

"I grounded Akito," Ace said, not feeling too good about it. "As in I punished him for being out so late."

"You act like he's your kid or something." Lexi teased a little to make light of the situation.

"Well, since his father or mother aren't here, I have to show him discipline ." Ace said.

"I guess... But nothing too serious like hitting..." Lexi spoke softly. "My dad hit... A lot..."

"Don't worry, the punishment was just that he's going to stay in the tower for a couple of days until our next mission." Ace said.

"That should be fair enough." Lexi replied.

"Yeah, I guess." Ace shrugged.

"At least he had fun..." Lexi took his hands.

Ace looked down to their joining hands, looking back into her eyes. "Yeah, I suppose so..."

Lexi gave him a small smile. They then looked almost like they were about to kiss.

"Hey Ace, where's my magazine!?" Duck called from his room.

This just made the two groan out of annoyance.

"Guess I better get him..." Ace mumbled as he walked off.

"Night then." Lexi gave him a nod.

Thanks to Duck, Ace's and Lexi's moment alone was ruined. Lexi sighed, she was very disappointed in what had happened.

* * *

As the days went by without any missions, Ace did keep Akito occupied by his training, which had seemed to gotten much harder.

Ace ended another demo and went to the boy. "You okay, kiddo?" he asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah, the training has just been much more intense than usual lately." Akito said.

"Hm..." Ace looked to him. "You take it a lot better than I thought you would, being a seven-year-old and all."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Akito said.

"Maybe you just need a break." Ace offered.

"Maybe a little break wouldn't hurt." Akito said.

Ace turned off the training and got him a soda as a refresher.

"Thanks, Ace." Akito said.

Ace smiled and let the boy enjoy the soda.


	45. Chapter 45

Estelle decided to read one of her books to Magenta. Magenta was beginning to like the book Estelle was reading to her and then noticed a different book and went over to it to see what kind of book it was. Leo was in Akito's room bored until he noticed a book and went to it to see what the book was.

"What is it, girl?" Estelle noticed Magenta wandering off.

Magenta seemed to have found a spell book and wanted to read it. Leo had found a spell book as well and had tried to reach it and tried to see if he could read the book. Estelle took the book and decided to sit with her Fuzz-Z to take a closer look at it. Magenta seemed like she really wanted Estelle to open the book.

"Hm..." Estelle grew curious, she sat down next to Magenta and opened the book. "Seems cryptic..."

Akito came into his room in time for him to see Leo about to fall with a book from a podium. His eyes widened and he rushed to save both his pet and the book as he zipped in to their rescue and where he was able to save both Leo and his book.

"You okay?" Akito asked his pet.

Leo smiled to him.

Akito smiled back, then looked to the book. "Say, what's this?" He then decided to open the book to see that it was a book of spells.

The words on the page seemed to glow into his eyes. The same went for the ones on a page of Estelle's spell book as it seemed to glow into her eyes.

* * *

There were ancient prayers heard into Akito's and Estelle's minds and they were taken into darkness together with blue and purple lights shining on them.

"Hello?" Akito called, his voice echoed.

"Akito, what're you doing here?" Estelle asked her brother.

"I could ask you the same thing..." Akito was just as confused as she was.

" _Do not worry..._ " a familiar, yet mystifying voice told them. " _You two are merely undergoing an epiphany._ "

"I think that means someone find out the truth." Estelle said.

" _Actually, an epiphany is sudden realization..._ " the voice came closer, showing that it was a familiar old face from Nome, Alaska.

"Ingrid..." the twins whispered, surprised to see her.

"How do you always find us?" Akito asked. "Are you some kind of spiritual guide?"

"I suppose you could say that." Ingrid replied, stoic and serious as always for her age.

"Cool." Estelle said.

"Anyway, what's happening?" Akito asked.

"You guys are now discovering something about yourselves you have just now discovered, like your merpeople abilities..." Ingrid told them. "Akito and Estelle Fudo, you two are Wiccans."

"Just like Atticus and cousin Thorn?" Akito asked.

"Yes," Ingrid informed. "Your powers are limited as you are not a witch or warlock due to having Wiccan blood on your father's side of the family, but you are able to read spells and summon witches and warlocks from the books, which could cost you dearly should you do such a thing."

"Why?" Estelle asked. "What could happen?"

"The Ravencroft family could happen." Ingrid warned them.

"The Ravencroft family?" the twins asked.

"A very evil family..." Ingrid took out seeds, planted them and there came a fire crackling image that appeared before them to show the adventures Cherry and Atticus had in Oakhaven against Ben and Sarah Ravencroft. "A family who's bloodline only precedes in evil and selfish desires... Their mission was to rule and destroy the world with their evil magic."

"Oh, my..." Estelle said.

"Where is this Ben Ravencroft now then?" Akito asked.

"He was last locked away in Sarah's spell book." Ingrid informed.

"And where is the spell book?" Estelle asked.

"Your Aunt Cherry had it last." Ingrid reported to show Cherry taking the spell book before a burning branch would destroy it forever.

"It must still be in that secret room of hers." Estelle said.

"Secret room?" Ingrid asked them.

"Aunt Cherry has this room where she keeps things from her adventures with Mom, Dad, and other people," Akito explained. "I think she has the book in there."

"Yeah," Estelle agreed to confirm that. "She doesn't let anyone touch it though."

"And a good thing too." Ingrid said.

"Are we going to be in any danger involving the book?" Akito asked.

"I cannot reveal as of now, I apologize." Ingrid reported.

"We understand." The twins said in unison.

"Good..." Ingrid nodded to them. "I have missed you two a lot since you left after Aleu joined her own pack."

"We have missed you too, Ingrid." Akito said.

"I am sure we'll meet again soon." Ingrid soothed.

"Yeah." Estelle said.

Ingrid backed up in the darkness, leaving them alone in the dark again.

"Okay, now what?" Estelle asked.

" _Now, my friends, it is time to awaken._ " Ingrid's voice told them.

* * *

Akito and Estelle blinked and they were back in the Loonatics tower, but still had the spell books in hand. Leo and Magenta jumped up to them, worried about their owners. Akito and Estelle rubbed their heads, then held their Fuzz-Z's.

"That was really crazy..." Estelle said. "But... I guess we're Wiccans now."

"Wow, I guess we're Wiccans now." Akito said.

Akito's door then opened to show Estelle.

"Wasn't that crazy?" Estelle walked into his room.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that at all..." Akito was shocked.

Leo and Magenta asked if their owners were okay and looked rather worried.

"Are you two okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, no worries." Estelle assured.

"Yeah, we just had an epiphany." Akito explained.

"What's that?" Magenta asked.

"Sudden realization," Akito replied. "We found out that we are Wiccans like Dad."

"Awesome! What are Wiccans?" Leo asked.

"Kinda like witches, only kinder and more natural." Akito explained what he knew.

"Cool." Leo said.

"I guess..." Estelle wasn't sure how to feel.

"Don't worry, sis, this won't change who we are." Akito said.

"I hope you're right." Estelle gave him a small smile.

"I know so." Akito said.

Estelle smiled and gave him a hug. Akito did the same and where this was a siblings moment that neither of them wanted to be interrupted or ruined. The twins were close and they valued every time they could spend together, because they might change after they grow up and start their own individual lives. Rev was outside Akito's door, hiding, so he could see the sibling moment the twins were having and wished that him and his younger brother had moments like that more, even before the meteor hit. Leo and Magenta even smiled at the sight. After a while, the twins separated from the hug and decided to get started on reading the spell books. Leo and Magenta then joined their owners. It was a pretty slow time for Akito until the next mission, but once the next mission came, it was so extreme that they even ended up on the news.


	46. Chapter 46

"What's the next mission?" Estelle asked.

"Something called the Trollbot 9000." Vincent remarked from what he learned from their aunt before coming to Acmetropolis.

"It was stolen from the Acmetropolis Weapons Laboratory." Felicity added, urgently.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Estelle asked.

"I am very worried..." Felicity shivered. "This monster looked frightening in Maman's book..."

"It's going to be alright." Akito assured.

"I guess..." Felicity sighed, a little shaky.

"Come on, let's jet!" Ace called.

* * *

They all then went on their jet packs to beat this horrifying robot who was a great challenge for them all.

"I hope that we don't fail." Estelle said.

The Loonatics kept fighting violently to stop the monster machine, but it was very difficult.

"On three, Lexi!" Ace had a new command.

Lexi then came next to him. Ace counted down to three, then they both used their laser blasts to hit the robot together. They were able to hit one of the engines which made the robot fall from the air instantly.

"Yes!" Akito cheered. "And down it goes!"

There was a huge rumble due to the robot falling in the middle of the road. The Loonatics then hit the road literally.

"You in position, Tech?" Akito asked the coyote.

"Don't worry, Akito!" Tech called as he flew back to the tower to retrieve his latest invention. "My new CallerBreeze will neutralize it!"

"Perfect." Akito responded.

* * *

In the rubble mess, the Trollbot burst through and came stomping towards them now.

"Uh-Oh, looks like we'll need to do more distracting." Estelle suggested.

Duck, Ace, Lexi, Felicity, Akito, and Estelle then jetted to take down the bot once more.

"Let's hope Tech has that invention of his ready." Estelle said.

"We can only hope." Felicity agreed with her.

"Yeah." Akito added in.

"How close are ya, Tech?" Ace asked as he was ready to fight the robot.

"Almost there!" Tech called as he charged up his invention.

"Alright, what next?" Vincent asked.

* * *

Slam did a tornado spin and spun all the way up to the bot with his eyes glowing. The bot continued to walk and flicked Slam off from its chest like he was a puny insect. Slam crashed into a couple of buildings from the impact, but he wasn't hurt terribly bad.

"Blast him!" Ace commanded.

"Don't have to tell me twice." The twins said in unison.

Duck, Lexi, Akito, Estelle, and Ace then blasted at the bot with all their might. The Trollbot then took out a built-in cannon that was charging up right now.

"Split!" Lexi cried to make them split up to avoid getting hurt.

"Dang it, I wish we had brought our spell books." Estelle said before covering her mouth.

Duck teleported back in determination. "Now you'll see how superior a hero this duck really is!" he then made an egg sphere in his hands before throwing it. "How about a red hot omelet!?"

The Trollbot was not hurt, it instead just ricocheted right back to the duck, making him scream and get hit with it instantly.

"Lucky for me it was a tar egg..." Duck mumbled.

The Trollbot then made its way for the Loonatics tower.

"I hope Tech's ready with that invention of his." Estelle said.

The Trollbot shot large and dangerous rays against the tower.

"Eat dust, Troll!" Tech smirked after Rev helped the invention and he fired it at will.

However, the Trollbot's powers burnt him to a crisp.

"You didn't reverse the reverse modulator, did you?" Tech wheezed to the roadrunner.

"I thought it would only make sense if I did." Rev shrugged innocently.

"Rev..." Vincent groaned.

* * *

The Trollbot then shot missiles at the tower, making the Fuzz-Z's fall out, but landed with their owners. Wonder Fluff was with Duck, Zozo was with Lexi, Magenta got with Estelle, and Leo came to Akito. The tower was now falling and hit the ground, having been knocked off course.

"Le tour!" Felicity cried in worry.

"This can't be happening." Estelle said.

Ace felt trapped, he was knocked against a bunch of rocks and now the Trollbot was about to step on him and no one else was there with him. Akito saw what was about happen to Ace and flew off to try and rescue the bunny. Ace yelled out and squeezed his eyes shut. Akito used his super-speed and got to Ace in time and was about to save him from being crushed.


	47. Chapter 47

However, everything went black.

Akito shot up from his bed and looked around. Did he dream that whole thing? "Huh...?" he asked, very confused. "Where's the Trollbot? Where's Ace?"

Leo yawned and looked over to him.

"M-Must have just been a bad dream." Akito said.

Leo nuzzled up to him to comfort him.

"Hmm..." Akito hummed to himself, he picked his Fuzz-Z up and decided to make get a drink of water to calm his nerves.

* * *

Rev was juicing fruit while the other Loonatics, including Estelle, sat at a table together.

"Hey, Rev, what kind of juice are you making?" Akito asked.

"Some of my special 'Pick-Me-Up Fruit Juice'," Rev spoke, sounding quicker than usual, but gave him a glass. "Care to have some?"

"Uh, thanks, but I think I'll just have some water." Akito rubbed his eye tiredly.

Lexi made some toast for Ace.

" ** _Loonatics, your assistance is urgently needed,_** " Zadavia signed in. " ** _We have footage from Acme Weapons Lab._** "

"The weapons lab needs help from us?" Tech sounded surprised. "But they have all those... Weapons..."

"Yeah, what kind of help could they need from us?" Akito asked.

" ** _Someone has broken in and is trying to steal the Trollbot 9000._** " Zadavia informed.

"The Trollbot 9000!?" Duck sounded flabbergasted. "No, not that Trollbot 9000!" he then looked to his teammates curiously. "What's the Trollbot 9000 again?"

" ** _It's the most powerful fighting machine ever created._** " Zadavia explained.

"Not the Trollbot 9000!" Duck grew into a panic again.

"We have to stop whoever it is from stealing it." Estelle said.

"We'll get right on it." Ace agreed.

" ** _Zadavia out._** " Zadavia signed off.

"Let's jet!" Akito called, making them all split up, but Duck stayed behind.

The portal appeared and where Vincent and Felicity came through and just as if on cue there was a call on the screen.

* * *

Duck signed off and soon, all of the Loonatics made way for the Acmetropolis Military Weapons Laboratory just as there was an intruder alert.

"Whoever this intruder is he or she must be dangerous." Vincent said.

"I hear he is called a time skipper." Felicity replied.

"So, he skips through time?" Estelle asked.

"That is my understanding of it..." Felicity wasn't sure, but that sounded about right.

The Loonatics walked in to explore and found the place in ruins.

"Wow, it looks worse than my room." Slam commented.

"Yeah, it does." Lexi agreed with him.

"Wow, this time skip guy must be one bad dude." Akito said.

"The Loonatics, at last," a man rushed over to them. "We're so glad you're here. I'm Colonel Chet, this is my compound."

* * *

Suddenly the room shook from another explosion.

"Or... Was..." Chet muttered. "Follow me, someone who calls himself Time Skip is here to take control and steal the Trollbot 9000."

Duck teleports the colonel in a panic. "Not the Trollbot 9000!" he said out of panic.

"I'm afraid so," Chet replied. "We've been trying to pin him down, but he continues to use his freezing on security."

'I hope we can defeat him.' Estelle thought to herself.

The Loonatics and colonel walked in just as a young man with spiky green hair had gotten a hold of the Trollbot 9000.

"No! Don't let him near that system!" Chet called. "If he gets inside that box, nobody will be able to stop him!"

"We're just the nobodies to try!" Duck retorted as they set out.

"Time out, Loonatics!" Time Skip froze them and he then ran into one of the engines to take control of the unbeatable robot.

 _'Why do I have a sinking feeling he might have just got inside?'_ Akito thought to himself.

The Loonatics were still frozen once Time Skip got himself settled for destroying the world. And where he was sure that nothing and no one, not even the Loonatics, could stop him.

* * *

Time Skip's powers wore off just as he settled into the robot and was off to destroy the world. ' ** _Now that I'm in the driver's seat, let's show 'em what ya got!_** '

"We gotta stop him before he does anymore damage." Estelle said.

The Loonatics glared and set to action. Akito rubbed his head slightly, this felt like the dream he had, but he wasn't going to let it stop him.

"Get out of that giant robot or we'll have to use force!" Vincent declared.

Time Skip just laughed from inside the robot and proceed to try to defeat them, being a bad guy and all.

"Should have known." Estelle said.

Time Skip lifted the robot's arm and it made a laser blast set for them all.

"Incoming!" Ace called for them to scramble and avoid the blast.

* * *

However, it was quite strong and it made all of them hit the floor, even after avoiding it.

"Wow, that robot sure is strong." Vincent said.

Time Skip laughed as he launched missiles for them.

"Look out, I got it!" Rev called and pulled Tech out to safety.

"Yikes!" Vincent exclaimed as he tried to get away from the missiles.

Duck teleported on the other side and the Trollbot continued to destroy everything in sight and even wipe off the Loonatics.

"There's gotta be someway to beat this thing." Estelle said.

"Let's move, Trollbot!" Time Skip commanded the robot.

"My new invention would turn that thing to dust, but it's back at Headquarters." Tech spoke up in anger.

"Oh, come on!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Tech, you and Rev get the weapon, we'll get him through there!" Ace commanded the coyote and roadrunner.

"I'll go with Tech and Rev." Vincent volunteered.

"Come on then, we gotta hurry!" Rev zipped ahead of them.

Tech then went off on his jet pack, but waited for Vincent, once the boy was there, they both bolted off.

"Now, let's clean his clock." Ace told the others with him.

"Yeah!" Akito agreed.

* * *

The Loonatics then jet after the Trollbot.

"Hey, what's the plan?" Lexi asked as they flew.

"Hit him with your best shot!" Ace commanded.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Akito shouted.

Ace and Lexi were shooting on Ace's signal on three. Akito looked confused. Didn't this already happen? The Trollbot fell from the sky and ended up in the middle of the road.

"Yes!" Akito cheered. "And it's down!"

The Trollbot was not done though. It was getting to like last time where the tower was being struck with the Fuzz-Z's falling out into safety. However, after Akito had saved Ace, the two tried to shoot their laser eyes at the robot and Time Skip, but instead of going down and out, the Trollbot was laughing at them and taunting them as their lasers didn't work on him.

"Is that the best you got!?" Time Skip mocked as he made the robot walk toward them. "Now it's my turn! Time for the Trollbot Crunch!"

Ace and Akito screamed as their eyes were squeezed shut.


	48. Chapter 48

Akito was now screaming in bed and he woke up, seeing that it was all just a dream again.

Leo looked to him in concern for his screaming in his sleep. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Ace then ran over to Akito's room to see what was wrong. "You alright, kid?" He asked. "I heard ya screamin'."

Akito rubbed his head and looked to them. "That was weird... I keep having the same nightmare over and over..."

"You too?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, I don't get it..." Akito sounded concerned.

"Come on, let's get to the others." Ace suggested.

* * *

They went to the kitchen and it was a lot like the last time, all of the Loonatics were sitting in the breakfast nook and Rev was juicing some fruit.

Akito even said the same decline to Rev about the shake, and it made him think. "Am I still dreaming?" he wondered out loud. "'Cuz, I feel like I've done this and said that same thing before."

Lexi even made toast.

"Same with me, kid." Ace said.

Tech made a diagnosis for them to be suffering from déjà vu, the feeling of experiencing something before.

"Exactly." Akito said.

Zadavia even signed in to warn them about the Trollbot robbery.

"We're on it, Zadavia!" Ace told her before she could say anything. "Let's jet!"

* * *

Like before, Duck stayed behind a moment before joining them. Colonel Chet warned them about Time Skip and the same things were happening all over again, though Time Skip seemed to come earlier than he did before and froze them to steal the bot and take over the world with no one to stop him.

 _'This is so weird.'_ Vincent thought to himself.

"We don't understand how he's moving so faster or how to counter it." Chet replied once they were unfrozen.

"I take it he's deducing temporal fragments by the quantum factor." Tech spoke up.

Everyone stared at him, not understanding what he just said to them.

"He is manipulating time." Felicity helped explain.

The others still stared, completely lost.

"Jumping just ahead of us?" Vincent added.

"Seriously people, even I got of what Tech said." Akito said.

"We have to contact Dr. Fidel Chorniker," Tech warned, sounding quite urgent. "He's the world's foremost genius on time misplacement."

"Papa also has a time travel watch," Felicity spoke up, then explained to her cousins and friends. "He used to use it to see my maman in secret before they reunited and she ran away from her old home."

"Wait a minute," Duck spoke up, realizing something. "Dr. Chorniker crank called HQ this morning trying to hoodwink us into punishing his totally out of control grandson!"

Before anything else could be said, a missile was launched at them, making them all split up. The Trollbot battle was starting up again.

"Then we have to go and talk to Dr. Chroniker." Akito said.

"Time Skip's evil, do you think _he_ fits the bill?" Ace asked, having a feeling that Time Skip was probably Chroniker's grandson.

Time Skip blasted his own door out and let the Trollbot go out into Acmetropolis to destroy it. Tech mentioned his latest invention to help destroy the Trollbot, but it was back in headquarters, instead of a team battle plan, Akito had a new suggestion.

"Lexi, Estelle, you guys warm that robot up while we pay Dr. Chroniker a little visit." Akito suggested with a smile.

"You got it." Lexi and Estelle said.

* * *

Tech, Akito, Vincent, Ace, and Duck went to a laboratory which belonged to who Tech told them about.

"Loonatics, it's about time you showed up!" an old man hovered above them and came down. "I even have a special guest for your human friend Akito Fudo to talk with him about this."

"And who is that?" Ace wondered.

There came an ominous looking woman with light blue skin, with darker blue wavy hair, a short-sleeved purple top with a white collar that had a black moon crescent on it, dark blue pants, and white shoes.

"It's an honor to meet you, Dr. Chroniker," Tech was pleased. "I've read all your research on time displacement!"

"Thank you for coming here, and may I introduce Vice Principal Luna." Chroniker replied and introduced the mysterious woman who was with him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Vice Principal Luna." Akito said.

"Thank you for coming," Luna told them with a glare to Duck. "At long last."

"Eh, what's up out there, Doc?" Ace asked. "Why should we be here at all?"

"I called you every day for the last five days." Chroniker informed.

"Wait a minute, five days?" Akito asked once he thought of something important.

"I've been resetting each day back to its beginning." Chroniker explained.

"That explains the deja vu!" Ace concluded.

"I've also helped," Luna added, looking to Akito. "I've been trying to contact you and your brother and sister about this very matter due to my experience in helping little ones with their dreams. Such as when Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell were having nightmares about their cutie marks after Babs Seed got her own."

"Why were they having nightmares about their cutie marks?" Akito asked.

"They were just worried," Luna explained. "Sometimes we can worry about a thing so much, the fear can make us feel we're trapped in a nightmare."

"Did they get over it?" Felicity asked.

"Indeed, they even sent a care package to Apple Bloom's cousin," Luna smiled in memory of visiting the former Cutie Mark Crusaders about their nightmares. "Apple Bloom was worried she would get stuck with a cutie mark she wouldn't like or that if she got one that her friends wouldn't want to be her friends anymore, or that her family would kick her out if her cutie mark wasn't apple based."

"Wow, that filly must have been over worried." Akito said.

"Oh, don't I know it?" Luna sighed. "Poor filly probably would've been scarred for life by the time she'd wake up if I hadn't stepped in."

Chroniker showed the other Loonatics machines he had been working on.

"Your time displacer!" Tech was amazed and excited. "It works?"

"Yes," Chroniker nodded. "I know certainly my grandson Arthur, or so he calls himself, 'Time Skip' was radiated by it one week ago. It infused him with the powers to raise time. It allowed him to lead moments ahead of the rest of us."

"But that doesn't explain why he stole the Trollbot 9000." Ace replied.

"Arthur's kind of a genius himself," Chroniker then explained. "He spent years inventing weapons to mind control the Mindbot 9000, he learned the Military Weapons Laboratory had a new bot, he took it hard. He set out to acquire what he believes what is."

"So, what we're hearing is that he thinks that Trollbot 9000 is his and he wants it all to himself and to make the military pay for having to what he thinks steal his blueprints." Akito guessed with help from his detective skills.

"And _that's_ why I was calling!" Chroniker then glared to Duck.

Duck tried to look innocent, then gave up. "Alright, alright!" he snapped. "Next time, I'll take a message, I'm a superhero, not a secretary!"

"In order to defeat Arthur, we have to set a time tract." Luna told the others then.

"You can show us what he's gonna do?" Vincent asked.

"Of course," Chroniker showed them a screen of Time Skip in front of the Loonatics. "Observe..."

"Great." Vincent said.

"Now watch as he freezes time and you, allowing to get past security," Luna told them to watch closer. "Allowing him to enter the Trollbot undetected. Once inside, he's unstoppable."

"We are already realizing this." Felicity spoke up.

"Wait, this looks familiar..." Duck interjected.

"Guys, we chased a bot and he beats us!" Ace grunted. "Hey, can this contraption send things back through time?"

"Yes, of course." Chroniker nodded.

"Well then, let's get a head start." Akito suggested.

"Yeah, and undo the deja vu." Ace added in.

Soon enough, when the Trollbot was about to squash Akito and Ace, Luna worked her magic yet again.

* * *

 **A/N: Another MLP cameo because... I can.**


	49. Chapter 49

"Is this really necessary?" Akito asked before he woke up as he was with Luna in her pony form.

"I'm sorry, Akito, but it's the only way you can stop Time Skip." Princess Luna told him apologetically.

"Alright, time to start the day for what might be the sixth time in a row." Akito groaned.

"I'm sorry, but I believe in you, just like I believed in your father and aunt." Princess Luna said as her voice started to fade away as Akito was now about to wake up in his bed with Leo.

"I'll make you proud, Princess." Akito said before waking up.

* * *

Akito and Ace groggily went to the kitchen as the other Loonatics were there as Rev made his juice and Lexi made her toast. However, the others seemed slightly slower than they did the times before.

"This was sent for you later today." Tech handed Akito and Ace a note.

"Sent for who and from when?" Akito asked.

"Oh, and also these plans from Dr. Chroniker's lab with his assistant, Vice Principal Luna." Vincent handed plots to his younger brother.

"From who and his what now?" Akito and Ace asked.

"Oh, please," Duck rolled his eyes slightly. "You think something sent from later today is ridiculous? Zadavia will straighten this out when she calls in the next few seconds." He then gasped suddenly.

Tech was confused for a moment.

"Wait, how are you guys here already?" Akito looked to Felicity and Vincent.

Felicity dug in her pocket and took out a pocket watch with an F imprinted on it and she clicked it open to show it was ticking and that it was her father's time travel watch.

"The deja vu's." Akito said.

" ** _Loonatics, your assistance is urgently needed at Acmetropolis Military Weapons Lab..._** " Zadavia signed in as usual before showing them the clips of the robbery that Time Skip caused.

' _Here we go again._ ' Vincent thought to himself.

* * *

It was going to be the same thing every time, but hopefully now, it would cease so the others can have a normal day with no bad memories of going through the same exact thing every single day with Akito and Ace the only ones awake. However, this time, the Loonatics beat Time Skip to the bot and already took control of it with Lexi in the command center while the others would operate the other parts of the bot's body.

"Look at that," Lexi scoffed. "He showed up right on schedule."

"Can I kick his sorry butt?" Slam asked.

"Right after me." Estelle answered.

" ** _Surrender now and no one gets hurt!_** " Lexi's voice boomed to scare of the young villain.

Time Skip was a little freaked out at first, but he was still determined. "That bot is _mine_!" he then went into a jet. "And no bunch of super freaks are gonna stop me!"

Time Skip and the bot were now having a beat down themselves, doing a twist in the time frame they were stuck in before.

"If I can't have it, neither will you!" Time Skip snarled as they were chasing each other into town now.

"Man, this guy needs some serious punishment." Estelle said.

"No doubting about it." Felicity agreed as she made the bot move forward with the help of Slam, her pigtails flying up and down as the Trollbot stomped with each step.

Missiles were shot for Time Skip, but so far, kept missing as he flew past them.

* * *

Lexi struggled when they were shot at, but she kept moving so they could continue on and stop this spoiled brat of a bad guy. " _Gotta keep headin' toward HQ!_ " She then whacked the jet and made Time Skip crash into a building.

Time Skip laughed as he didn't stop. "Gonna have to do way better than that!"

Ace, Akito, Tech, and Rev were at the tower with the Fuzz-Z's now and Tech's new invention.

"This time we're ready." Tech smirked.

"You bet we are." Vincent said.

"Just in case..." Ace spoke up.

Akito handed a small device to the roadrunner. "Rev, you know what to do."

Rev nodded and zipped away in a flash.

"Good thing you had me send out Dr. Chroniker and Princess Luna's plans to us back through time." Tech said to the two.

"Just thinking ahead," Ace smirked in response. "Backwards."

"Yeah and a good thing too." Akito said.

* * *

The Trollbot was now coming for the tower. Akito held the Fuzz-Z's close, not just his own, but all of them because he hated it when they would fall out of the tower after Time Skip would destroy it. Tech locked target.

"Now Tech, fire!" Ace commanded.

Tech zapped the jet that Time Skip was in and made him crash into ashes and dust in the middle of the road.

"Here's your Granddad's own personal time trap, hope ya like it!" Rev zipped around Time Skip and went off.

Time Skip looked to the device and it trapped him in a bubble, draining him of his time traveling abilities.

"Yes!" Vincent cheered. "He's now trapped!"

Time Skip struggled to get out of the bubble and he started to float up in the air. The Loonatics came out of the Trollbot's foot and came to properly dispose of him.

"Looks like someone is in a time-out." Estelle said.

"Oh, yes, he is going to be in a lot of trouble..." Felicity agreed.

"Yep, especially with his grandfather." Vincent said.

* * *

Time Skip was arrested and was going to be grounded for a long, long time.

"I am so glad that he's going to be grounded and that we won't have to live the same day in deja vu." Akito said.

"That's right..." Luna came to Akito's side, surprising him a little. "You may now rest easy."

Akito flinched, but smiled.

"And now, it's time for me to return where I come from." Luna transformed into her alicorn form and started to fly away back into her home dimension.

"Cool, that was a real live alicorn." Estelle said, amazed.

"I am confused..." Felicity rubbed her head. "What is the difference of an alicorn and unicorn?"

"An alicorn has a horn and wings while a unicorn just has a horn and a Pegasus would just have wings." Vincent helped explain.

"Oh..." Felicity guessed she understood now.

"Thank you very much for defeating my grandson, Loonatics," Chroniker sounded grateful as he held a purple creature with a green button on its head. "It turns out Arthur also used this in aid of turning back the clock on you all."

"What is that thing?" Lexi asked.

Felicity gasped as she recognized the creature. "Experiment 089!" she pointed out. "That is Dr. Jumba Jookiba's experiment that changes time by years!"

"But how did he get the experiment?" Vincent asked.

"More time travel..." Felicity said as she hugged the illegal genetic experiment that nuzzled up against her and hugged her shoulders.

"I'll take him back after I call Arthur's parents..." Chroniker sighed.

"And I thought this day would never end." Lexi sounded relieved.

"And we didn't know _you_ were gonna say that." Ace smiled to Lexi, that was a clear sign that things were back to normal.

The Fuzz-Z's happily came to their owners and another successful mission. Soon, Experiment 089 was returned back to Hawaii in an amusement park where his one true place was and tomorrow was a brand new day, thankfully enough.

"Wow, this sure was a very stressful day or should I say days." Estelle joked.

"No reminders..." Felicity was exhausted herself.


	50. Chapter 50

The following couple of weeks were quiet, but everyone just had to keep a close eye out for any type of incoming danger. Akito and Estelle were reading up on their Wiccan books, very curious of what happened to their father and how he and his cousin sent the bad witch and warlock back to where they both came from. Maybe if they would remember and got back home, they would ask.

' _Zadavia's online, get over here!_ ' Ace called through an intercom.

"Coming!" The twins said while reading their Wiccan books and then left their rooms with the books to see what Zadavia had in for them now.

* * *

" ** _Loonatics, there's been an escape from the Subterranean Maximum Security Prison._** " Zadavia reported.

"Where's that?" Akito and Estelle asked.

"It's a prison underground with maximum security." Tech quickly explained for them since they weren't from this time period.

" ** _Correct,_** " Zadavia replied before continuing. " ** _A file is being uploaded to you as we speak._** "

There was a data file for them to show this mission's villain that had a beauty looking woman, but with a rather large forehead that looked overwhelming compared to the rest of her who was known as Mastermind.

"That lady's got a big head!" Slam commented.

"You said it." Ace agreed with him.

"What happened to her to let her get such a big head?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, no..." Tech sounded familiar with her.

" ** _I want you to all to get down there, take no metal on the way, Zadavia out._** " Zadavia reported before signing off as always.

Lexi and Ace saw the Wiccan books the twins were holding.

"What're those for?" Lexi asked them.

"Oh, these are Wiccan books." Akito said.

"Well, we have to get moving, I guess you could bring those along..." Ace shrugged, he and the others didn't know about their Wiccan powers yet and if they were effective or not.

After Vincent and Felicity came, it was time to jet out of the tower and so they did.

* * *

"So, Tech, do you know about that Mastermind lady?" Akito asked the coyote.

"Right before Zadavia put us all together, I was a grad student at Acme Tech," the coyote explained. "Mallory was a young prodigy I was tutoring. She was working on a device that amplified gray matter, but I discovered she liked to transfer knowledge from other people's knowledge into her own."

"And let me guess, her plan was foiled by you, right?" Akito asked.

"I had to, she was about to use the University's staff!" Tech replied.

"Yikes, so what happened?" Estelle asked.

"I stopped her and her evil head before it was too late," Tech continued. "I had to do something before their minds were destroyed. Unfortunately, she was hit by a surge of iron heat valve."

"Did that make her head large?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, in fact it did," Tech nodded. "She was then arrested shortly after that and that's the last I heard of her. Until now..."

"Looks like she's going to be really happy to see you and not in a good way." Akito said.

* * *

The jet landed in the prison and they were now all on the move.

"Come on, guys!" Ace called. "We picked up some suspicious activity in this area."

"Now I would have a field day requipping this." Tech replied.

Duck looked around and gave a shrug as they were the only ones there. "Me thinks this place is empty."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Duck." Akito said as he heard something or someone, thanks to his super hearing.

"We're not alone." Lexi spoke up as her ears highlighted.

"That must be her." Tech was sure.

"Give that dog a bone!" a voice called to them. There was the source of the voice, the evil woman with the enlarged head. "It's nice to see you again, Tech." she smiled evilly as she stood on top of the robot drill.

"I wish I could say the same." Tech scoffed.

"Some genius," Duck mocked. "You get an A for the escape, but a D for the getaway, sister!"

"Oh, this isn't about getting away," Mastermind smiled evilly. "It's about REVENGE!"

"This will only end badly for you." Akito said to Mastermind.

"Unlikely!" Mastermind sent out robot minions that has laser pointers. "Eliminate those animals and children!"

The Loonatics moved fast to avoid the huge blasts. Mastermind then had her robot drill tunnel underground to destroy Tech once and for all.

"Time to use some of the spells from the books." Estelle suggested.

Duck teleported away.

"Time for some magic." Estelle said.

"Right behind ya." Akito agreed.

They both then got their Wiccan books out and each turned to a page that had a spell that would help. A spinning bot came for them and Slam clung onto it, though it spun with him, making him more dizzy than he would normally be in one of his tornado spins. A robot came to squash the twins as they were just standing there with books.

"Ready, sis?" Akito asked.

"Ready!" Estelle confirmed.

"Why the heck are they just standing there?!" Vincent asked.

Akito and Estelle read something that made their voices echo as the robot was stomping down at them.

"Le gasp!" Felicity gasped once she saw Akito and Estelle had been stepped on.

* * *

However, when the robot lifted its foot, the twins were shown in purple and blue bubbles and they weren't hurt at all.

"What the heck?!" Ace asked.

"Come on, Ace!" Lexi called as they were now being chased by lasers.

The two bunnies ran, but they were indeed curious of Akito and Estelle's sudden abilities. Ace grabbed onto the wrecking ball while Lexi blasted the laser bot and Ace destroyed it with the ball. Out of all of the Loonatics, Tech had to avoid Mastermind the most since she had a score to settle with him. Vincent began to use his weather powers against a robot. Tech jumped out of the way as the robot came for him and Vincent tried to shock through it, but he stopped since lightning and metal had no effect on each other, then tried a tornado blast.

"Come on, one of my attacks have to do some effect." Vincent said.

One had to wonder where Vincent got his weather controlling abilities, after all, Atticus didn't have such things. Unless Mo had them and she never told anyone... The bots continued to attempt and destroy the Loonatics. Felicity jumped high in the air and shrieked with her fangs popping out and she clung to one of the robots, ripping its arm off with her unholy strength.

"Yeah!" Vincent cheered. "Go, Felicity!"

Felicity defeated the robot, then stood next to Duck and Slam, who then smiled to her. Another robot climbed after them and started to shoot its lasers and the three of them evaded the best to their abilities. Duck threw eggs in the laser nozzles as Slam literally ran circles around the bot. Tech still ran as Mastermind continued to chase him down.

"I'm gonna go and help Tech." Akito said.

Tech found himself in a dead end and looked like this could be the end for him. Akito came with Tech and stood in protection as Mastermind drew closer and closer. Felicity grabbed the robot above her head and threw it on top of Mastermind's robot, smashing it instantly.

"Thanks, cous." Vincent said to Felicity.

Felicity still looked firm, but she did salute to show a sign of respect.

* * *

The Loonatics came together after the defeat of the drill robot, but there was no sign of Mastermind anywhere.

"Hey, where's the big head?" Slam asked.

"She's still skulking around somewhere," Tech replied sharply. "But I got something at HQ that will give her a headache, wherever she is."

"Then let's get back to HQ." Akito said.

They all reported to the jet and instantly took off.

"Hey... Who left all the lights on?" Ace asked with a teasing smile.

"It wasn't me..." Slam mumbled.

* * *

Suddenly, Mastermind appeared on a screen in front of them.

"I am betting she done it..." Felicity growled.

"I'm in complete control of your Headquarters now, Tech," Mastermind grinned evilly. "It's my turn to play with some of your inventions, and and boy is this gonna be fun!" she laughed wickedly as she changed around the controls.

"Everyone be ready." Akito said.

The Loonatics yelled as there were disc saucers flying after them now from Mastermind's control. The discs zapped at the jet and the Loonatics had no way to protect or defend themselves.

"I can't hold it!" Ace grunted as they were fried.

They were now spinning out of control and about to crash into the city.


	51. Chapter 51

"Brace yourselves for impact!" Estelle suggested.

"Everyone hang on, we're going down!" Ace called as they were nearly about to crash into the tower.

"Let's hope one of my powers can soften our landing." Vincent said.

"We're doomed!" Duck panicked as usual. "Doomed!"

"Now is not the time to panic." Lexi firmly told him.

"What!?" Duck looked at her like she was crazy. "Now is exactly the time to panic!"

"Yeah!" Slam actually agreed.

Tech did quick calculations about their landing. "Okay, now Vincent!"

Vincent began to use his powers to soften the landing so then they wouldn't crash or die. The jet didn't crash, but did have a slightly rough landing, but not bad enough to scar any of them or the drivers on the road.

* * *

"Ah, my pet," Mastermind smirked once she saw the whole thing with the jet coming toward her. "Company has arrived." She then laughed as she changed Tech's technology to use against him and the others.

* * *

Ace kept trying to crack the code to get in, but had no such luck. "That lady's locked us outta HQ!"

"Genius..." Tech had to admit.

"Guess we better sneak in." Akito suggested since they had no entry.

"Yeah." Estelle agreed.

* * *

And so they did. Once they climbed over, Slam decided to do a tornado spin to help them break in. After the hole was made, they all jumped in. Unfortunately, they were still being spied on by hidden cameras. Rev zipped to a control pad and started to access the buttons. The weapons came out for the Loonatics, but little did they know was that this was apart of Mastermind's plan.

"Okay, enough kid games," Duck sounded determined. "Time to go 'old school'.

"Yeah, time for weapons." Akito said.

"Alright Tech, now you'll see payback is a stump." Mastermind taunted.

"Wait, she's booby-trapped everything!" Tech realized.

It was too late, the weapons already started to rebel against them.

"Oh, come on!" Akito exclaimed.

The weapons tangled arms around their hands.

Akito struggled to get himself free. "Come on, come on..." he grunted, trying to break free, but it seemed very hard on him.

"What has Mastermind done to my babies!?" Tech sounded devastated.

"Um, Tech, why can't we get these weapons off?" Estelle asked.

"Mallory's interfered with them!" Tech was worried now.

Duck lost control of his gun and lasers started to fly around everywhere. Slam's hand cannons seemed to set off as well. Ace shot his laser eyes at his weapon and freed himself. Akito saw this and decided to follow his example. Slam smashed his hands against the wall, freeing his hands. Rev shot with his eyes and zipped to the other side to shoot his own gun to free himself.

"Lexi, let's get these weapons off." Estelle said.

Lexi and Estelle did karate jumps with twirls and bashed their guns against the vents and freed themselves. Duck was still stuck, but he teleported himself out of the gun's shackles.

"What should I do?" Felicity felt stuck no matter what she tried to free herself like the others.

"Did you try to use your unholy strength?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, but it is not strong enough." Felicity frowned.

"Here, let me get that, watch your hands." Akito said to her.

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut, then Akito zapped his laser eyes onto the gun to free his cousin.

"Oh, merci beaucop..." Felicity was very thankful now. "That was killing moi..."

"No prob." Akito said.

"I should've seen this coming," Tech sighed about his inventions going haywire and turning on all of them. "I feel like such a pea brain."

"You're no pea brain, Tech, but it IS time to take your balloon brain girlfriend down!" Vincent replied, determined.

"I heard that." Mastermind smirked as she made an appearance.

A couple of doors opened to show a new room.

"Let's go in here, maybe it'll get us out of sight from the cameras." Estelle suggested.

"I agree with Estelle." Lexi said.

* * *

They walked in the room, trying to be careful and quiet.

"There's an elevator shaft behind this heat generator." Tech whispered to them. He then put his hands on the door, trying to reach the button and as he did, the doors opened to show the shaft.

"Nice going, Tech." Akito nodded to the coyote.

Tech dialed the buttons, but when he did, a metal shield came over the door, trapping them.

"Is it getting hot in here or am I just crazy!?" Mastermind mocked as she locked them in the heat.

"You're right on both of those, Balloon Head!" Estelle retorted.

Slam attempted to break them out, but when he did a tornado spin, it knocked him right back against the generator. "Owch!"

"I'm hacking into the security coordinate," Tech went to work on the computer. "But it's gonna take some time!"

"Can you hurry?" Duck grew frantic. "In a minute, I'm gonna be Crispy Fried Duck!"

"Almost got it!" Tech reassured.

"Almost doesn't cut it, dog face!" Mastermind mocked.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion.

"Brace yourselves!" Vincent exclaimed.


	52. Chapter 52

Luckily no one was hurt, but there was a fire with smoke in the room now.

"It seems that dog is well done!" Mastermind laughed as she managed to blow up the Loonatics.

The others decided to go in the elevator shaft and cling to the string, Akito held Felicity while he used his bandanna to blindfold her due to her chronic fear of heights.

"Could you cut it any closer, Tech?" Akito asked.

"Actually, no..." Tech frowned, he had been fried, but he regenerated himself back to normal like he always did.

"Man, we better get movin' before she figures out we're here." Ace suggested.

"Right." The others agreed.

"We have to get into an air vent." Estelle said.

"The cameras won't find us in there." Tech added.

Slam came closer to the vent and crawled through once he was in. The others then followed. Akito set Felicity down, then took his bandanna back and tied it on his head once they were in. Felicity nodded to him and then they started to crawl through the air ducts.

* * *

"We have to somehow get to my EMP." Tech said once they were in a space together so they could think up plans to destroy Mastermind for good.

"What's an EMP?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, I know what that is, but tell the kids just to let them know." Duck added.

"An EMP is an ElectroMagnetic Pulse," Tech explained. "If we can get to it, activate it, it'll temporarily knock out all electric currents generated without powers, she's... Well, powerless."

"Girls, take Slam and Rev with ya," Ace commanded Lexi, Estelle, and Felicity. "Amplify so you can run the EMP! Duck, you come with Vincent, Tech, Akito, and me we'll surge the traitor, she'll never know what hit her!"

"So, where do we find this EMP and where do we activate it?" Lexi asked.

"It's always hidden in plain sight," Tech smirked. "Just follow my simple instructions."

"Yes, sir." Estelle said.

* * *

Mastermind was given an alert and grew outraged. "What!? I thought it was _cats_ that had nine lives!"

* * *

Ace opened one part and looked out to the space, finding no one and nothing there. "The coast is clear."

The boys jumped down and got ready for anything involving action. Tech smiled once he carried a gun and it wasn't rebelling against him in any way.

"Perfect, the gun isn't rebelling." Vincent said.

However, the room suddenly changed into something else.

"Now what?" Akito groaned, this was a very annoying mission.

Suddenly, there were training enemies coming for them and surrounded the five of them.

"Alright, time for a new high score!" Duck started to throw his eggs at them.

"Time to beat some bad guys." Vincent said.

"Remember your training, kid." Ace advised to Akito before they kicked some virtual butt.

Duck threw his eggs, Ace used his sword, Tech used the gun, and Akito and Vincent used their best fighting moves from training.

"Looks like I'm beating your high score, Duck." Vincent smirked.

"Oh, no you don't!" Duck competed against him now.

* * *

Lexi, Estelle, and Felicity ended up in the rec room of the tower with Slam and Rev following after.

"Now, he said it would be hidden in plain sight." Estelle refreshed.

They all looked around and went for the pool table as a possible location. However, before they could get there, there was another robot right in front of them that looked like a vacuum cleaner come alive. It blew suction at them and chased them away from the pool table.

"I have a feeling she knows we're still alive." Estelle said.

Rev decided to chase down the vacuum cleaner. Lexi looked down to see a spidery robot that had knives and sharp ends.

"Eeek!" Felicity cried. "Le araignée!"

"I'll handle it." Estelle said.

"Sil vous plait do..." Felicity shivered.

And so Estelle began to distract the spider robot. The robot jumped up and spun with its blades to chase after her and cut her.

"This is a no slicing zone!" Lexi refused to give into the deathly bot.

"Agreed." Estelle said.

Slam came up to a CD player and it started to launch CDs at him, chasing him away from the table. It was up to Felicity and Rev now.

"Looks like it's up to us." Rev said.

"Oh, dear..." Felicity grew worried and wished her parents were there now, but they wouldn't come and help her, she had to do this on her own.

"Let's do this." Rev said.

Felicity gulped and went with him.

* * *

Ace kept zapping at the bad guys he was against with the others. However, his laser eyes made the bad guys duplicate.

"Zap one and two more appear." Akito sighed, that wasn't good.

"Cool, isn't it?" Duck smirked as he made another egg sphere in his hand. "It means we're getting close to the bonus level!"

"Tech, me and you are gonna have to face off against Mastermind." Akito said to the coyote member.

"Okay, just stay close," Tech advised, he knew Akito would be okay, but there was no telling what Mastermind would do with the boy since she had a personal vendetta against him. "This has gone far enough, it's time to go head-to-head!"

The human boy and coyote then jumped up and got away while Ace and Duck would take on the virtual bad guys.

"I'm gonna beat your score, Duck." Vincent said.

Tech kicked the vent shift down once he and Akito made it by. "Come back, Mallory!" he called to Mastermind as she started to run away.

Mastermind didn't listen, she got away just in time before Akito could even use his speed to go after her. Tech and Akito snarled that she got away from them.

"When we find her she is so going to pay for everything she's done," Akito said out of anger. "No one messes with my friends inventions or weapons and gets away with it... Nobody!"

Tech was surprised to see Akito angry. "I've never seen you like this..."

"You should see Estelle when she gets angry," Akito looked back at him. "She looks like our mom when we forget to clean our room."

"Yikes." Tech said.

"Tell me about it." Akito scoffed slightly.

Lexi and Estelle were now attempting to dodge the slicing robot while Rev and Felicity were running from the killer vacuum cleaner.

"Guys, lead that big sucker this way!" Lexi called, having an idea now.

Rev and Felicity did just that so then maybe, it would be gotten rid of. Felicity stepped out of the way since she wasn't as fast as Rev. Rev then did as Lexi suggested. Estelle kicked the robot slicer like a soccer ball and made the vacuum cleaner robot suck it up. Slam was still trying to dodge the killer CDs. One of the CD's accidentally cut Estelle's hair a bit.

"Hey!" Estelle grabbed her now shorter-haired head.

"Say, that's not a bad look for you." Lexi smirked to her.

Estelle felt weird, but shrugged. Slam had enough of the attacking CD player and just pounded his fist over it.

Felicity went to the pool table and took out something from one of the holes. "Oh, why could this not come with simpler instructions?"

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Estelle asked.

"This is too complicated for my understanding," Felicity showed her. "My English is bad enough."

"Rev, can you do it?" Estelle asked. "Tech only taught me and Akito basic school stuff." she then said.

"I got this." Rev took it and explained the steps to everyone in a way they would understand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tech and Akito came through doors and were now looking for Mastermind to end her demise.

"You're turning out to be more wiley than I expected." Mastermind smirked once she saw them coming.

"And you're just as twisted as I ever thought you were!" Tech growled back.

"You messed with the wrong coyote because when you with him, you mess with me." Atticus said.

"Not twisted, gifted," Mastermind insisted. "He was always jealous of my brain power!"

"It's not your egghead I'm worried about, it's your swollen head!" Tech pointed sharply to her.

"You taught me everything I know and are even educating those human brats from the past!" Mastermind glared as she took out a weapon and started to shoot at them, even if Akito was just a child.

"Let's show her something new." Akito said.

Mastermind continued to shoot, showing no mercy.

Tech used his telekinesis to send weapons over to him and Akito. "But not everything WE know." he taunted once he was ready to fight her now.

"Yeah!" Akito added in.

Mastermind gasped and got out of the way, she wasn't expecting that laser to be so huge.

"We've got her now!" Akito cheered.

* * *

Ace, Duck, and Vincent had nearly wiped off all the holographic bad guys.

"Alright, just gotta hit seven more and I'll unlock the hidden level!" Duck still believed this was a video game.

Vincent rolled his eyes, but joined him.

"Not if I unlock it first." Vincent said.

"Oh, yeah?" Duck glared.

"Yeah." Vincent smirked as he attacked two more bad guys with two lightning bolts.

Duck threw a large egg, exploding one bad guy in an instant.

Mastermind kept running as Akito and Tech were after her and she had little to no escape. She then found a machine that hooked and electrified robots together and decided to use those to take care of the boy and coyote.

"Looks like she's electrified the robots and now they are after us." Akito said.

Tech got his weapon ready either way.

"Bet ya didn't know I knew that, huh, did ya, dog breath!?" Mastermind taunted with an evil smile.

Tech shot the laser blast, but the robot hit it like it was an annoying fly. The robots then grabbed the two tightly. Rev continued to explain.

* * *

"What is that meaning?" Felicity asked.

"In other words, PRESS THE BIG RED BUTTON!" Rev shrieked.

There came a glowing gold ball out of the pool table and it was shining bright and was about to save the day for the Loonatics.

"Wahoo!" Estelle cheered.

"Run!" Rev grabbed onto Felicity and Estelle as Lexi already started running off.

Suddenly, the ball blew up, but it was a good explosion.

* * *

Ace, Duck, and Vincent were finally rid of the holograms.

"Game Over!" Ace and Vincent grinned.

"But, but, but!" Duck cried. "So close!"

* * *

Mastermind grinned as Tech and Akito were struggling to get free, but soon, the robots just dropped down and they were now free.

"Game Over." Akito and Tech then told Mastermind.

Mastermind gasped and her pen bird minion had also died.

"It's time you are put in jail where you belong." Akito said.

"An electromagnetic pulse?" Mastermind glared. "That's not fair, you mangy dog and snot-nosed kid!"

"What's not fair is you turning my own inventions, my precious babies, against me!" Tech tied her into a lasso to prevent her from escaping anymore. "You crossed the line, Fathead! And for the last time, I'm not a dog, I'm a coyote!"

"Very sensitive..." Mastermind muttered as she was pulled away by him.

"There is a difference between dogs and coyotes!" Atticus glared.

Tech stepped on her pen bird minion and dragged her behind as she was going to be locked up yet again.

"Mama will be back, don't worry!" Mastermind cried. "You'll see!"

"Yeah, in about 20 years to life!" Tech and Akito retorted.


	53. Chapter 53

After the Loonatics met up again, Mastermind was put back behind bars.

"Sis, what happened to your hair?" Akito asked, noticing that Estelle had shorter hair now.

"You can thank one if those robots that Slam destroyed. "Estelle said.

"Looks different..." Felicity wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Estelle merely shrugged. "It'll grow back."

"Yeah, I guess, but I think you look better that way." Vincent said.

"Really?" Estelle asked.

"You could probably use a new look." Akito suggested.

"Hm..." Estelle shrugged.

"I just got an urgent call from Maman," Felicity came to her twin cousins. "She knows you want to stay in the future, but she says the next mission is so dangerous, you should rest up at home and get all the support you can get."

"How bad is this one?" Vincent asked.

"It could end the world as we are knowing it." Felicity told them, urgently.

"Oh, dear." Estelle said.

"Well, whatever or whoever it is, we can handle it." Akito said. "And besides we..."

"Sil vous plait, come home, you need all the rest you can get." Felicity urged them.

"Okay, we'll go home all together," Akito sighed, then turned to the other Loonatics. "Why don't you guys take a vacation?"

"That sounds like a great idea, and no worries, we'll be here when ya get back." Ace smiled, giving the twins a qucik hug, after all, they were going home to see their parents again after a long while.

"Maman promises you two can go back to the future until the enemy hits." Felicity promised them.

* * *

They all then took the portal home, however, the twins found out that their dad had been gone on a mission.

"Is this the same mission with that woman's brother?" Vincent asked since he knew.

"I'm afraid so." Mo softly told her children as she was with Angel and Scamp.

"Are you kidding?!" Akito exclaimed, going outside with his sword to train.

"Sorry, kids, at least we know he's alive and well..." Mo soothed. "How about some hot dogs for dinner?"

Akito and Estelle sighed with shrugs, then decided to stay for dinner. They told their adventures to the dogs who held onto every word and Patch hadn't heard such epic bravery and powers since he became a Pound Puppy.

* * *

Felicity was right about this mission, it was going to be very dangerous. While Simon and Felicity were asleep, Cherry wrote a letter with a quill ink pen, she then folded it up and put it on Felicity's night stand, she then mysterious walked away and contacted the blonde woman in charge of the Loonatics.

"Are you ready to go?" Zadavia asked her.

"Yes, let's do this, you and Atticus need more help than you believe." Cherry told the woman before stepping into a portal sent for her.

"Good," Zadavia said before whispering to herself after Cherry walked through the portal. "And please forgive me."

* * *

Akito was now outside, training with his sword, angry with his father for not putting his mission aside from spending time with his family or to see his own kids come back from the future. And then his futuristic bracelet began to blink red with the words 'URGENT MISSION'. "*sighs* I'm sorry about this, Aunt Cherry, but I'm going." Hesaid once he knew what this meant.

* * *

Estelle was drawing in her room, and the same happened, making her sigh as well. "I remember my promise, but I have to go, Aunt Cherry."

* * *

Felicity woke up and saw the letter and read it.

 ** _'Dear Felicity,_**

 ** _I know how good you are at keeping secrets, your father and I had to keep one from your 'grandfather' for six months, so I'll leave you with this information. Zadavia hasn't been able to meet any of you because of her brother, his name is Optimatius. He's out to destroy the world and your uncle has been helping her find her brother and stop him. I want you all to be safe, this is no ordinary mission, you are very unique and talented children, but there are some things you cannot handle. I know you all will do the right thing, especially your gifted and ingenious brothers, but mostly Simon._**

 ** _Best of Luck, your mother.'_**

Felicity was then startled as her futuristic bracelet began to do the same thing, but with an option for her go or stay until the next mission. She sighed as she felt lost on what to do. Simon was rolling around on the floor and rolled up to his sister.

"What should I be doing, Simon?" Felicity felt in despair. "Maman said to wait, but the others are needing me!"

Simon crawled up to her and pointed to go.

"I should be going?" Felicity sounded overwhelmed.

Simon slowly nodded.

"Oh, as long as you are being sure..." Felicity was worried and nervous.

Simon crawled with her to the portal to Acmetropolis.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Akito asked his twin sister and older brother.

"Yep, we're ready." Estelle and Vincent said.

They guessed they had to go now and they jumped through their own portal headed for Acmetropolis.

* * *

They ended up in the tower, the Loonatics, minus Duck, all came to reunite with them after so long.

"Hey kids, how's your parents?" Ace asked Akito and Estelle with a smile.

"Mom's cool as always, but Dad's still gone." Estelle sounded disappointed.

"Really?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah!" Akito scowled, he was really mad that his father put work before his family, even if he had a very important job to do.

"Yeah, Akito hasn't really been the most happy about it." Vincent said.

"Sorry to hear that, welcome back though." Tech replied.

Felicity noticed someone missing. "Where is Canard?"

"At the prison, he's checking it out," Rev explained. "Rumor has it that Mastermind, Sypher, WeatherVane, and Massive are there right now and are being drained of their powers!"

"Good, those four deserve to have their powers drained." Akito said.

"Come on, let's get you guys settled back in." Ace led them back into their rooms to show it was exactly the way they had left it.

"I just don't understand my weather powers," Vincent spoke up. "I mean, Dad didn't have them. He has Hercules's strength and merman powers from his mother's side of the family."

"Maybe your mother had them?" Felicity suggested. "Maman is an alien princess on the run and Papa is a vampire..."

"Do you have any alien powers?" Estelle asked her.

"I do now know for sure, but I have three hearts." Felicity informed.

"Well, I guess that's something you got from Aunt Cherry's side." Vincent guessed.

"Perhaps..." Felicity shrugged. "I do know that alien vampires are rare... So, I am special!"

"Yeah, you really are." Estelle said.


	54. Chapter 54

Leo came to comfort a very grouchy and unhappy Akito.

"Thanks, boy..." Akito told him, still a little angry as he sat on his bed with with his head in his hands.

"Akito, why are you so unhappy?" Leo asked.

"It's because Dad couldn't put his one mission aside to spend more time with his own family." Akito said.

"Then why don't you call him?" Leo asked him.

"He won't answer, and if he does, it'll just be for like five seconds." Akito rolled his eyes slightly.

"He's providing for you and your family..." Leo reminded.

"I don't care, I'm risking my life almost every day as a Loonatic now, the least he could do was be there for me when it first happened!" Akito started to work out his frustration by punching his pillow. "Why can't that lady find her brother on her own!? What does she need Dad for anyway!?"

"Well, did you do any research on the case/mission that your dad is on?" Leo asked.

"That's all I know, he won't even tell me who the woman or her brother are." Akito groaned, lying down and putting his pillow to his face.

* * *

Felicity overheard this and looked to the letter her mother gave her and wondered if she should help her cousin or not. Simon looked encouraging to her. Felicity sighed, she then walked in his room and knocked on the wall.

"What?" Akito muffled in anger and disappointment.

"Akito,... I think I can maybe help you..." Felicity spoke up as she looked to her mother's letter.

"Really? How? And what's that letter you got there?" Akito asked.

"It is from my mother..." Felicity sat on his bed with him and allowed him to read it.

Akito began to read the letter and when he was done reading the letter, he was even more angry, but not at Felicity.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"Felicity, with all due respect," Akito spoke quietly and calmly first, but then yelled loud enough to leave an echo in the tower. "HOW COULD HE NOT TELL US!?"

"Perhaps for your own protection," Felicity tried to soothe. "I am sure your father is doing the best he can... I mean, my mother abandoned me when I was a baby."

Akito then decided to go and make a call to a certain blonde lady.

"Uh-Oh, I think I know what he's going to do." Leo said out of fear.

Felicity looked a little unnerved.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zadavia was in her own place, wearing a cloak. "I thought I would be safe here, I've run out of time..." she sounded urgent and worried. "He's coming for me."

"That's why we're here, we're here to help you." Atticus told the blonde woman.

A portal flashed and there came Cherry.

"Cherry, you've made it." Zadavia sounded thankful.

"I had to let my family know first though, it's hard to keep things from them." Cherry told the woman.

"At least they're all safe back at home." Atticus said.

Zadavia then heard a beeping, telling her she was getting a call from the tower.

"You don't have a lot of time." Cherry told her about answering the call.

Zadavia answered the call and to her surprise it was Akito that called her and where he did not look happy at all. "Akito..."

"Hey Zadavia, got a minute?" Akito asked firmly, not seeing his father or his aunt with her.

"Now's not a good time..." Zadavia sounded rushed.

"Why? Busy with trying to find someone? Like your brother optimatus?!"Akito asked her angerly.

This caused for Zadavia to go wide eyed.

"That's right, I know you could have at least let Dad tell me and Estelle and Vincent! We've faced dangers before." Akito said to the blonde woman.

"You don't understand, Akito!" Zadavia tried to explain to him.

"Well, if you explain to me why you had to let this one be so secrective towards me and Estelle and Vincent and even Mom!" Akito said, trying to know why.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you," Zadavia replied. "It's for your own safety and protection as well as the others. I need to go now."

"Wait!" Akito cried.

It was too late, Zadavia hung up on him and hiked her hood up, then looked to Cherry and Atticus. "Let's move out."

"How did he find out?" Atticus asked.

Cherry looked away.

"You told him?" Zadavia asked.

"I gave my daughter a letter, I didn't think she'd tell him about it or give it to him." Cherry explained.

"Zadavia, I understand that we need to find your brother so then we can stop him, but may I go and see Akito, Estelle, and Vincent just for a while?" Atticus requested.

"I'm sorry, Atticus, but you remember our deal, we must not stop until my brother is put to rest at last." Zadavia reminded him.

Atticus sighed, he really wished he could see his wife and kids again, he hadn't seen them ever since he was first called which was about a couple of days before Akito first stepped into the Acmetropolis portal.

"It'll be over soon." Cherry assured him.

"I hope you're right, Cherry." Atticus sighed.

"There, there..." Cherry tried to cheer her old friend up a little bit.

"Let's just hope that Optimatus hasn't helped any of the villains escape." Atticus said.

"We can only hope." Zadavia soothed as they moved out, she then pressed a button on her control panel to block out future calls.

* * *

Akito was now angry with Zadavia when she hung up on him and he wasn't able to call her back. "Pick up, PICK UP!"

"Uh, bro, are you okay?" Estelle asked.

"No, I'm not okay!" Akito was really frustrated. "I just wanna know why some things are happening and why no one will give me a straight answer!"

"Okay, tell me what this is about right now." Estelle said.

Akito sighed, very aggravated and irritated. "Dad won't tell us about his mission, and Zadavia's apparently out there looking for someone, but none of them will tell me anything!" he groaned in anger and impatience. "Everybody just keeps shutting us out!"

"It is for your own protection..." Felicity reminded.

"I don't care, I just wanna know what's going on and I don't wanna be told that!" Akito snapped.

"Well, hopefully this mission will be able to shed some light." Estelle said.

Akito sighed and buried himself back in his bed.

"Come on, Flick..." Estelle whispered to their cousin and the two girls left Akito alone.

Leo decided to go and comfort his owner. Akito lay back down in his bed, very angry and disappointed with his father and Zadavia, also maybe his aunt.


	55. Chapter 55

Zadavia had tried to contact the other Loonatics, but she had to be in a hurry after calling them, which worried the others.

"Akito, get out here!" Ace called.

"I'm never coming out of my room!" Akito called back, very angry.

"Come on, Akito, this might be a mission!" Estelle called.

Akito growled and just continued to sulk. The others sighed.

"What's gotten into him?" Ace asked.

"Dad." Vincent and Estelle told him.

"Why, what happened?"

"It is kind of a long story..." Felicity said to him, she now felt guilty that she showed Akito the letter from her mother.

Simon nodded in agreement.

"I'll get him out of his room." Slam said in his language before going to get Akito out of his room.

Akito folded his arms, deeply scowling as he faced the wall. Leo did his best to comfort the boy, but nothing seemed to work.

"Akito, get out here!" Slam called for him.

"NO!" Akito still refused.

"Get out here or so help me, I will carry you out or even drag you out of that room myself!" Slam called.

"Okay." Akito showed no hesitation.

"Thank you." Slam said in his language.

Akito still didn't move. Slam sighed and picked Akito up, dragging him out to the main room. Akito was still stubborn, so he sat with his arms folded while Slam dragged him out by his collar.

"You are seriously getting on my nerves, kid." Slam said in his language.

"Who cares?" Akito snarled.

"AKITO!" the other Loonatics were shocked at his answer.

Akito glared at them. "Can't you all just leave me alone please?"

"Okay, that's it, Akito, you are going to stay out here and hear of what mission Zadavia has for today." Ace said firmly as he placed Akito on the male twin's chair.

"Hmf..." Akito pouted.

"Besides, Duck's in trouble and we better tell her." Ace informed.

" ** _I already know._** " Zadavia mysteriously appeared again.

"Oh, boy..." Duck moaned.

"What happened?" Akito asked.

"At the prison, Duck was put in charge, and Massive, Mastermind, WeatherVane, and Sypher managed to make a getaway." Estelle explained.

"How is that possible?" Vincent asked.

"It just happened, I swear!" Duck got worried about his job.

"Okay, tell us exactly what happened." Akito said.

"Well, I was just there with them, showing that I meant business and that their pwoers were drained, and then some orb came into the room and allowed them to escape, that's all I remember." Duck informed.

"An orb?" Vincent asked, not believing it.

"I know it sounds strange, but that's what happened!" Duck cried out. "They were just pushed into a hole and POOF!"

" ** _You must find them before the situation escalates,_** " Zadavia warned them. " ** _I-I suspect.._**."

"Suspect what, Zadavia?" Ace asked, concerned for her rare display of worry.

" ** _I must go, I'll contact you later._** " Zadavia signed off as quickly as she could.

Akito still looked angry since she did that.

"What was that about?" Estelle asked.

"I dunno, but I'm worried about her now..." Ace hummed, deeply into thought.

"Same here." Vincent said.

"Fear not!" Duck put on high tech equipment. "I shall track down those 'crinimals' and serve up justice 'Duck Style' with a side of melted cheese!"

This made all of the kids except for Simon and Akito laugh at him.

"Eh, I don't think so." Ace said back to Duck.

"Same here." Akito said.

"But my cheese will get cold!" Duck whined.

"Who cares?" Vincent replied.

"What's with you guys?" Ace couldn't believe how stubborn the kids wre being today.

"Nothing, it's just that I want to go and find those villains and put them back in jail," Vincent said. "But for Akito, I don't know why he's being stubborn."

Akito huffed and folded his arms, turning his back on the others. Estelle sighed for her brother's behavior.

"Anyway, Duck, I'll make you a deal," Ace changed the subject. "You can go look for those super jerks-"

"Now you're talkin'!" Duck sounded suddenly motivated.

"He's not finished." Vincent said.

"That's right, only if ya take Rev and Akito with ya." Ace continued then.

"Yeah!" Rev sped over with a smirk.

Akito scoffed about going with Duck, even nastier than he would normally do.

"Sorry, I don't do partners." Duck folded his arms.

"Then they'll be like your sidekicks." Vincent said.

"Yeah, lots of heroes need sidekicks!" Rev added.

Duck scratched his head to think it over a moment. "That could work!" he then agreed. "Danger Duck and Rooster Boy with Human Lad! I like it! Okay, let's move out!"

Duck and Rev then rushed over. Akito groaned, then followed after them.

"Let's hope that Akito doesn't let his anger get the better of him." Vincent said.

"You're just keeping them busy..." the female bunny looked to the male.

"Well gee, Lexi, I have no idea what you mean." Ace smirked to her.

Tech made a few calculations on his computer.

"Well, wherever those villains are, we just have to find sites with people screaming and running for their lives." Estelle said.

"I got a code red alarm at the Acmetropolis Zoo." Tech reported.

"What is it?" Ace asked.

Tech did a full zoom on the Chopper Cam to show Sypher had been in the Acme Zoo.

"Sypher... Why am I not surprised he would be the first to cause some chaos?" Vincent rhetorically asked.

Sypher was breaking down a barbed wire gate, worrying the townspeople at the zoo.

"We gotta brush out that Power Drainer," Ace glared at the screen. "Let's jet!"

"Couldn't agree more." Vincent said.

The Loonatics strapped on their jet packs and set out to save the day once again.

* * *

At the zoo, the people were fleeing in utter terror as they saw Sypher walking along, released from prison.

"Here we go." Estelle said.

"The Losertics!" Sypher greeted.

"Says the one that got sent to jail." Vincent retorted.

Sypher glared to him.

"Anyways, give up." Vincent said.

"Hey dudes, don't you love this?" Sypher had a mock friendly smile. "You know, just being all up close with the animals?"

"I hope you're not being kept in a cage!" Lexi retorted.

"It's not what I do, it's what I get," Sypher grinned evilly. "It's these natural abilities," he then went to demonstrate his new powers one by one to stop them. "Kangaroo Hop, The Falcon Spin, and The Grizzly Bear Strength!" he then hopped high in the air, crashed in the ground with his speediness, and picked up a bench and threw it at them.

"Whoa!" Vincent said, dodging the bench.

Ace zapped the bench with his laser vision.

"Give it up, Sypher," Tech challenged. "After all, you're outnumbered seven to one!"

"Wrong again, Dog Boy." a voice taunted.

The Loonatics turned to see Mastermind with WeatherVane and Massive.

"Alright, let's party, Loonatics!" Massive grinned as he rushed over with his fellow villains.

"WeatherVane is all mine." Vincent said.

"We'll take on the others, get movin'!" Ace commanded, sure there were more of them than the villains, but it was still going to be a bit of a challenge for them all.

"Hello, WeatherVane, how are you?" Vincent asked with a smirk.

"Just cooking up a STORM!" WeatherVane laughed as she zapped him with her lightning bolts that were a lot more painful than the ones she had back when they first met.

"Well, someone sure has gotten a little bit stronger." Vincent said before attacking her with his own powerful lightning bolts, all together at once.

WeatherVane scowled and started to fight him.

Ace tried to zap at Massive, which actually did nothing and Massive shot back, using his gravity against him, forcing him into the ground.

"Oh, no, Ace!" Estelle exclaimed.

"Well, would you look at that?" Massive grinned evilly. "He's just the ground I walk on!" He then lifted Ace and slammed him against the wall.

WeatherVane was able to knock Vincent into another point and trapped Estelle and Lexi into a tornado together.

"I really hate WeatherVane!" Estelle yelled. "And I really wish that Akito were here!"

"Don't worry, guys, I'm coming!" Slam called once he lifted a machine up.

"Hey, Slammy!" Sypher called to him. He had lifted a part of the ground a lot heavier than what Slam could lift and crashed it on top of the Tasmanian devil.

"Oh, no, Slam!" Estelle exclaimed.

"You're still the same old windbag, Fido!" Mastermind mocked Tech. "Which reminds me..." she then took out her hand which had powder in it. She blew into it to cover the coyote with.

"What is that!?" Felicity asked in alarm.

"Nanites," Mastermind smirked evilly. "Special bot bugs specially designed to take apart your jet pack."

"I'll show you!" Estelle looked around for her Wiccan book, but couldn't find it. "Hey, where's my book!?" She then found it on the ground and where this made it even more difficult.

WeatherVane sent a lightning bolt and laughed as she struck the book with lightning.

"Hey!" Felicity yelled at her.

The book then reduced to ash and crumbled up.

"Oh, no!" Estelle wailed.

But then the ash of the book then returned rose up and returned as the book and went towards Estelle for her to catch it.

"Quick, get it!" Felicity rushed her cousin before something else would happen.

Estelle caught her book and opened it up to find a spell to help them. There were more zaps and rumbles coming for the Loonatics as the four villains set out to work.

* * *

Sypher grinned darkly as he came to a baby carriage. "Well, well, what do we have here?" he chuckled. "Someone for me to adopt and raise as my apprentice of evil?"

"Stay away from that baby carriage!" Estelle yelled.

"Or what?" Sypher grinned darkly to her, going for it anyway.

Simon was fast asleep, cuddling with his teddy bear. Sypher grinned and was about to reach in and steal him away. Simon then woke up and did a karate pose with his teddy bear, snatching its head off and showing a bazooka gun, then fired it at him.

"Or else my baby cousin will shoot you with a bazooka." Estelle smirked.

"Aww... What a nice toy you have, kid-" Sypher mocked Simon until he was instantly blasted away.

Simon narowed his eyes at Sypher as he held a firm grip over his lethal weapon.

"You shouldn't mock him." Estelle said.

"What are you!?" Sypher glared at him. "Some kind of serial killer midget!?"

Simon narrowed his eyes, putting his pacifier in.

"That's something we won't tell you." Estelle said.

Simon saw Tech sliding down the road now after Mastermind malfunctioned his jet pack and gestured to the Loonatics and pointed to Tech for one of them to go and help him before he seriously hurts himself. Estelle began to make her way to help tech and hopefully could get rid of the nanobots.

"At least those are not Twittermites..." Felicity muttered about the nanobots which resembled insects.

"Don't you mean Parasprites?" Estelle asked.

"I have heard of something called Twittermites..." Felicity scratched her head.

"Oh, well, anyway!" Estelle shrugged, then went to help Tech before it would be too late as Mastermind was mocking him.

Simon tugged on his older sister's pigtails and pointed forward. Felicity nodded to him, then went to the end of the stroller and pushed him. Simon was then making weapons to help the Loonatics in their battle against evil multiplied by four.

"Don't worry, Tech, I'll help and the first thing to do would be by getting this jetpack off you." Estelle said.

"We need the others!" Felicity felt like they were going to lose as the four villains were bigger and stronger than most of them put together, such as Akito having all the Loonatic powers.

"Superheroes: Zero." Mastermind laughed at them.

Simon got on the floor and tried to lift himself up into a standing position and was going to attempt to take his first steps to help his cousin and sister stop these fiends. There was then a baby mobile heard and Simon looked to be getting slower now. He paused a moment and let out a sleepy yawn and fell to the floor, curling up in a ball with his thumb in his mouth. While all of that was going on, Duck, Rev, and Akito were at the site where the escaped villains were last seen before something helped them escape.


	56. Chapter 56

"Clearly this one was isolated from an unknown force," Duck observed as he took a closer look. "We just have to know what kind."

"Wormhole." Akito said.

"Though technically, that's inaccurate," Rev added, fast-paced as always. "Since there are no worms involved at all."

Duck folded his arms briefly to them, then gasped in slight fear. "I just realized... There's one force powerful enough to have this effect: Termites."

"Termites eat wood." Akito told him.

"Still a wormhole." Rev smirked and folded his arms.

"Yeah, that's who." Duck replied then.

* * *

They were then taken to the security chamber in which only Duck could let them through, so he did.

 _'Welcome back to Headquarters, Danger Duck,'_ the voice replied before scanning him. _'Facial scan confirmed.'_

The doors then opened for him.

"Wow." Akito said.

Duck smirked evilly to Akito. "Grab him!"

AKito was then grabbed by Massive and WeatherVane.

"What the!?" Akito was confused. "Duck, what're you doing!?"

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about now..." Duck smirked, then drained him of all his powers, he then laughed wickedly, and was revealed to be Mastermind.

"What the?! But I thought I was back with Duck and Rev, wait, my powers must have teleported here because I was worried about Estelle and the others, but what happened to my powers?" Akito asked.

"They're no longer your concern." Mastermind grinned evilly to him.

"You stole my powers from me, but how?" Akito asked.

"That's something you and your friends will find out once we all rule the world." Mastermind grinned.

"And no Loonatic animals or bratty children are gonna keep us from getting what we want." WeatherVane added, her eyes glowing to emphasize her wrath.

"None of you will succeed with this plan of yours or should I say of your boss's," Akito said before seeing Sypher wasn't with them. "And where's Sypher?"

"Oh, you'll see him eventually..." Mastermind grinned. "Now, let's bring this tyke back with his little barnyard friends, huh, guys?"

WeatherVane and Massive laughed as they followed her to carry out their plans.

"None of you will get away with this, including Optimatus!" Akito glared.

This caused for them to stop in their tracks.

"Optimatus?" the three villains glanced at him, rather deathly.

"You've already met him, haven't you?" Akito asked as soon as they glanced at him.

"What's it to you, kid?" Massive scoffed.

"That man is the reason why Zadavia had to bring my father to this timezone, so he could help her find Optimatus and stop him!" Akito revealed.

"You have a father?" WeatherVane asked.

"Of course he does, where do you think he came from?" Mastermind glanced at her.

"Well, I always thought these kids were just orphans or something..." WeatherVane shrugged.

"That's a pretty good point, we never do meet their parents." Massive added.

"QUIET!" Mastermind snapped at them, this was getting off topic.

Akito had to think of something so that nothing, not even Mastermind could predict. "I-I just want my father to spend time together with us again, like the good times before Zadavia had asked for his help." He said once he thought up a good idea.

This caught the villains' attention and thought that maybe they could use this kid to their advantage.

"Wait here..." Mastermind placed Akito into a glass orb to hold onto him and went with Massive and WeatherVane to think this over.

"Did you hear what the kid said?" WeatherVane asked.

"That means that he would do anything to let their father be back with them." Massive said, evilly.

"Anything..." Mastermind grinned just as evilly.

"I think we just got ourselves a new ally and a traitor to the Loonatics." Weathervane grinned as evilly as the other two.

"So we have..." Massive grinned. "Would he go with it?"

"He's a kid, he's impressionable," Mastermind reminded and assured. "Who knows what those barnyard animals will think of one of their newest members turning on them to the dark side?"

* * *

All three of them then nodded and went back to Akito in the orb. Akito tapped against the orb, a little bored, but fell to the floor once he was released.

"Kid, you got yourself a deal." Massive grinned down at him, actually helping him up.

"You mean you'll help me?" Akito asked.

"Yes." WeatherVane said.

"But only if you're wanting to betray your loyal team members." Massive said.

"Yes, please, I'll do anything." Akito said.

"Just as long as you obey those demands." WeatherVane reminded him before they were going to be gentle with him to be part of their sinister and fiendish plans of revenge.

"I will." Akito said. _'Going just as planned.'_ he then thought to himself.

"Excellent..." Mastermind smirked evilly, this was going to be really juicy and delicious. She could taste sweet victory already.

* * *

They all then set forth to take control over Acmetropolis now, though except for Sypher, as he was forced to stand guard for the other Loonatics and even little Simon.

"Oh, before we do anything else," Mastermind said before she revealed a new invention of hers. "I used this to drain you of your powers."

"Well, can I have them back then?" Akito asked.

"Sure, but remember, you're using them with _us_ now..." Mastermind grinned to him before allowing him to have his new powers back.

"Yes, I remember." Akito agreed.

"Okay, this might sting a little..." Mastermind kept her evil smile, she couldn't help it, she then injected Akito with the invention to restore the boy's powers back into him.

"How did you accomplish such a thing?" Akito asked as he clenched his teeth, that was a little painful.

"Sypher helped." Mastermind smirked.

"Well, that makes sense." Akito said.

"Now, come with us." Mastermind set Akito on the floor and walked with her fellow villians.

 _'I sure hope this works...'_ Akito thought to himself before following after them.

"This is great, we have the only one that has all of the Loonatics' powers and more." Weathervane said.

"That's right, so long as nothing stands in our way, Acmetropolis will be ours!" Mastermind grinned, she sounded more evil out of all of them put together.

"Oh, come on, the only way that someone or something could stand in our way is if another meteor crashes down to Earth and destroys it or something even more just taking a guess." Akito shrugged

The others set a glance to him.

"I'm just sayin'..." Akito shrugged innocently. "I'm just a kid."

"He's right, now, come on, I can't wait to see the looks on the Loosertics' faces when they see that he's betrayed them." Massive said.

"Wait, we still have to get the last two." WeatherVane said.

"The duck and the roadrunner." Mastermind concluded in anger and annoyance.

"Once we find those two, leave them to me." Akito said, hitting his right fist with his left hand palm.

Massive chuckled darkly. "I like this kid."

"Me too." WeatherVane smiled darkly.

* * *

This was going to be sweet for the villains. Akito stood by until he was needed while the other ones did their work.

"Alright, so what now?" WeatherVane asked.

"I'm going to have a word with those Loonatics." Mastermind smirked.

"Mind if I come along?" Akito spoke up.

Mastermind looked to him, still smiling evilly as always. "Very well, come along then."

Akito provided his own evil smile and followed the woman.

"I'm really starting to like that kid." Massive said.


	57. Chapter 57

While the other Loonatics were trapped, the real Duck and Rev were trying to come to the rescue. Felicity held her knees and bowed her head, she looked rather miserable.

"Don't worry, if I know Akito, he's going to come to our rescue with a totally fool proof plan." Estelle said.

"Oh, I am not so sure..." Felicity sounded shaky.

"You just have to have faith in him." Estelle assured.

"Yeah and besides, there's no way he'd turn evil." Vincent added in.

Simon rolled around and tried to grab onto his sister's hands.

"Simon, letting go, sil vous plait..." Felicity took his hands off.

Simon glared and held onto her hands.

"Ow, you are hurting moi!" Felicity winced.

"Simon, please stop hurting your sister, please." Estelle begged him.

Simon glanced back, then kept his grip on Felicity's hands.

"Stopping it right now!" Felicity wailed.

Simon firmly put his feet on the ground and tried to force himself to stand up.

"Wait, I think he's trying to stand up and needs your help to help him stand." Vincent guessed.

"Simon?" Felicity stood next to her brother.

Simon grunted a little and tried to make himself stand, but then, the doors from a room shut, making him sit right where he tried to stand.

"Why did he stop? He was so close." Estelle said.

Mastermind and Akito were passing by then, the others gasped once they saw Akito with the cruel and intelligent villainess.

"M-Maybe he's here to free us," Estelle said hopefully before turning to her twin brother. "Right, Akito?"

Akito merely glanced to them.

"Your brother is no longer your friend, he works for us now..." Mastermind grinned sinisterly to them. "Isn't that right, boy?" She looked down to her new prodigy.

"Yes, Mastermind, I'm afraid so." Akito said before showing his own evil smile to them.

Simon only had his emotionless glance to Akito while the others looked surprised and worried.

"Akito, how could you do this to us!?" Ace glanced to the human boy.

"How could you betray us Akito?!" Estelle asked.

"I'm sorry, but I chose my destiny weeks ago with you to come and stay at this place, I now choose my own destiny for the path of bad." Akito replied.

"Akito, this isn't going to help bring Dad back from his case AKA mission!" Vincent glared.

"I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind." Akito narrowed his eyes at them.

This was a side no one had seen from Akito and where they didn't like it. Lexi could see that this also affected Estelle very dearly and was about to say something that she had never said to either Akito or Vincent. Mastermind took Akito away, leaving the others to suffer. Simon kept his look on Akito and seemed to be thinking over something.

* * *

"Well done, Akito, you will make a fine overlord when you grow up..." Mastermind smiled to him, then walked off for a moment. "I'll be right back..."

Akito watched her go and the doors closed and he sighed slightly in relief. "Thank goodness for Aunt Darla's acting lessons..." He could now hear Estelle's grunts as she was attacking while trying to take out her frustration and hatred toward Akito, thinking that he betrayed them.

"Estelle, don't do that..." Lexi soothed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe Akito betrayed us like that!" Estelle shrieked. Tears began to form in her eyes as she was now getting exhausted and was starting to cry.

Lexi frowned and held the girl, gently stroking her hair in the hug. Estelle sniffled, letting it all out and then after a little while, she began to try to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Estelle..." Lexi soothed. "I-I'm sure there's a logical explanation behind this..."

"Yeah, no way this can't be happening." Ace added.

Simon looked to everyone, he fell to his hands and knees again and crawled off, watching Akito.

 _'I'll explain everything later.'_ Akito thought.

Simon could somehow hear Akito's thoughts and slowly nodded to the boy.

* * *

Mastermind came back to Akito and they went to carry out their plans. "Come, Akito, those pesty birds are on their way."

"Yes, Mastermind." Akito nodded to the woman and followed her out.

"When they see you, they are sure going to be in for a surprise." Mastermind grinned evilly.

"What's going to happen?" Akito asked.

Mastermind looked at Akito and decided that since Akito was now on their side, he had to know of what the plan was. "We're going to help Optimatus."

"With what?" Akito asked.

"He wants revenge against his sister on Freleng," Mastermind explained. "He loves power more than anything and wont' rest until he's put on top like he deserves and desires."

"So basically, he doesn't care of what he has to do to get the power, something like that?" Akito asked.

"Yes, and he trusts the four... Well... Five of us..." Mastermind smiled evilly to him, but not evil toward him since he was on the dark side now.

"So he could end the world if he wanted to?" Akito asked, he couldn't help it, but he sounded worried about that possibility.

"Yes, but don't worry, he promised that we would rule Acmetropolis." Mastermind told him.

"Oh, okay..." Akito sounded relieved, then quickly thought of something. "Because, where would we live then?"

"Don't worry, kid... It's going to be all 'bad'..." Mastermind smirked and walked with him.


	58. Chapter 58

Duck and Rev were then contacted to go find the others.

Sypher watched over the others while they were secretly trying to find a way out of their prison.

Simon was hitting against the glass.

"Oh, what's the matter, half-pint?" Sypher taunted Simon. "You want your toys or somethin'?"

Simon merely glared at him without a hint of emotion.

"Ooh, someone seems to have a temper." Sypher said.

Simon hissed at him.

"Oh, don't even bother trying to get out," Sypher continued to mock them. "The only way out is Mastermind's secret activation code."

"She ever tell you the code?" Ace asked.

"Oh, are you kiddin'?" Sypher folded his arms sarcastically. "If I knew those six little numbers, I'd have all your powers by now. Especially the ones you humans were born with."

"She doesn't trust you to keep the code a secret and that's why she didn't tell you the code." Estelle smirked.

Sypher glared at her.

"Forget about somebody?" Duck's voice came behind the villain.

Sypher turned to see Duck and Rev then.

"Duck, entertain our friend," Ace commanded. "Rev, help us outta here!"

* * *

Simon bashed his baby bottle against the dome and cut a circle within the glass, making a circle fall to the floor, allowing for him to escape. He then took Felicity and Estelle's hands and took them out with him.

"How were you able to do that, Simon?" Estelle asked.

Simon pointed to his head.

"He has used his brain." Felicity translated.

"Used his head." Estelle corrected her cousin.

"But still, he is the brilliant one." Felicity shrugged with a proud smile.

Duck decided to distract Sypher while Rev was going to free the other Loonatics since Simon's glass hole was too small to fit them all through.

"Let's hope that Duck can distract him long enough for Rev to free the others and remember, Sypher can drain powers, but for some reason can't drain yours, mine, Vincent's, hopefully Simon's, and that traitor of a twin brother of mine, Akito's powers." Estelle reminded Felicity quietly.

Felicity nodded in agreement. Simon crawled over to the girls. The girls giggled as they saw Sypher still failing to catch Duck due to the teleportation while Simon sat there, emotionless as always, unlike many babies who would normally clap and laugh at this sort of thing.

"I can't tell if he's more like Aunt Cherry or Uncle Forte." Estelle whispered once she saw Simon's usual emotionless state.

"Maman says she was the same way as an enfant..." Felicity shrugged.

"So he's kind of like Aunt Cherry." Estelle said.

"Hard to say..." Feliicty wasn't sure herself, but she smiled and hugged her baby brother, she then stroked his ebony hair. "To think that I did not want you at first..."

Simon heaved a long-suffering sigh, but allowed Felicity to coddle him.

"He sure is cute when he's not trying to kill anyone or anything." Estelle said.

"Oui, oui..." Felicity agreed. "I just wonder what he will be like when he grows up."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Estelle said.

* * *

"The activation code is six numbers, random sequence, hurry!" Tech told the roadrunner.

Rev then zipped to try to guess the six digit code to save them. Simon saw this and crawled over, looking at the machine.

"Sorry, kid, this is big guy stuff, why don't you take a nap?" Rev said to him as he struggled to guess the code to save the others.

Simon lowly growled, he hated it when he would be excluded just because he was a baby.

"He's smarter than a normal baby." Estelle said.

"Maman read a lot of psychology books when she was pregnant with him..." Felicity twisted her pigtails. "She also smoked and drank her wine a lot..."

"That's not good for the baby..." Estelle sounded appalled.

"Simon is not the normal one..." Felicity pointed out.

"Good point," Estelle said. "So let me guess, Tech, the code is something that you and her used to share, right?"

"I actually don't know it, but I just know it's a random six digit number." Tech replied.

* * *

Unfortunately, Sypher finally managed to grab Duck and drained him of his powers and threw him down like garbage, which worried the Loonatics for real this time.

"So guys, now that I stole Duck's powers, I'm gonna crack myself inside there and steal yours." Sypher's eyes glowed as he came for them, menacingly.

"Rev, you keep trying to figure out the code while me and Felicity stall Sypher." Estelle said.

"Tryin'!" Rev nodded while Simon stayed by him.

Felicity took a deep breath, then rushed with Estelle.

"Uh-oh..." Ace was really scared.

"Oh, Sypher! Ready for couple of rounds with us?" Estelle asked, referring to herself and Felicity.

"You asked for it, you little brats!" Sypher grinned evilly to them and was going to take care of them. "Be right back, barn animals..." he taunted the other Loonatics before going for the girls.

Estelle used her brain blast on him and even combined her Wiccan powers with it. Sypher teleported to get to them and avoid the brain blasts and Wiccan powers. Felicity leaped through the air and pounced against Sypher. Sypher tried to grab her, but she hopped away and clung to the wall. Estelle attacked him again, this time as a sneak attack. Sypher wasn't going to quit. Rev decided to help them with his super speed.

* * *

Simon pushed a chair over and climbed up into it and took a look at the computer holding the other Loonatics hostage.

"Why didn't I realize it before?" Tech suddenly spoke. "I think I know the deactivation code!"

"You do?" Ace looked at the coyote.

"Yes and where Estelle, you were right." Tech said to the girl twin.

Estelle grinned cheekily then. "What did you two share?" she asked.

"It's Mastermind's locker combination, we shared one in college," Tech explained. "163208." He then told the code.

Simon began to type in the code while Vincent and the rest of the members just looked at Tech. Tech and Slam hid shudders about Tech's past with sharing a locker with Mastermind back in the day.

"You did it!" Rev gave a thumb's up to little Simon.

"Ya know, I could've done that," Duck glanced at Simon. "I do all the heavy lifting here!"

Simon merely glanced at him, then crawled back down over to the others.

"Yeah, right, Duck." Vincent scoffed.

Rev came behind Sypher and tapped his shoulder.

Sypher turned and saw that the Loonatics were now free, much to his dismay and misfortune. "Oh, no!"

"Aw, yeah!" Ace retorted. "We got a score to settle, Sypher!"

However, just as he said that, Mastermind, Akito, WeatherVane, and Massive came to the room.


	59. Chapter 59

"You let them escape!?" WeatherVane scolded.

"Well, you did leave him alone and where, of course, my sister, older brother, cousin, and baby cousin are with the Loonatics and where my sister is able to outsmart someone as dumb, as well Sypher." Akito said.

"Relax, you two, I'm handling this." Sypher insisted.

Suddenly, he got blasted in his back and hit right against the wall.

"See?" Sypher asked, a little weakly.

"Never let a boy do a weather girl's job!" WeatherVane sneered as she conjured lightning bolts in her hands.

"WeatherVane is mine." Vincent glared as he conjured lightning bolts in his hands.

"You got it." Ace agreed.

WeatherVane and Vincent had a lightning fight, which caused their bolts to actually thunder against each other.

* * *

"Akito, why don't you have the honor of battling Ace?" Mastermind asked.

Akito was a little worried about that, but hid his worries and narrowed his eyes. "You got it!" he then dashed to the Loonatic member that had been like a mentor to him.

"Akito, I'm sorry that it has come to this." Ace said sadly before getting into fighting stance.

 _'You and me both.'_ Akito thought to himself before doing the same.

Akito and Ace began to fight like they would during training, except this time, it was for real.

 _'There's gotta be someway to tell Ace about my plan.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Mastermind decided to take on Tech, hating him the most. Simon crawled around as there were blasts all around and he was able to dodge them. Akito attacked Ace head on and they both clashed swords.

"I never thought I'd have to do this, but I just wanna let ya know, this hurts me more than it hurts you!" Ace said to Akito as they battled.

 _'Trust me, Ace, I know I how you feel.'_ Akito thought to himself.

* * *

After Sypher regained consciousnesses, he decided to help his fellow villains in destroying the Loonatics forever. Duck was being the rather cowardly one, even more than the kids, despite being older than them.

"Here's another present for you, Duck..." Massive glared at him, crackling his knuckles together.

"Oh, that's okay, I don't need any presents!" Duck grew nervous.

Before Massive could do anything, Slam trapped him in a tornado spin. Estelle was fighting side by side with Lexi.

Felicity did her best while Simon sat there and tugged on her uniform. "Not now, Simon..."

Simon folded his arms, he then got bored and crawled into his carriage and decided to take a nap.

"How much longer do we have to wait for Optimatus?" Akito asked Mastermind while battling Ace.

"He'll come when he's ready, the big bad always likes to make a nice entrance." Mastermind smiled to him.

Even though the good guys always won, facing all these villains and even Akito was a bit of a challenge. Duck had opened the elvator after the others decided to get out of here.

"Slam, a little blow back please!" Ace told the Tasmanian Devil once this became a great obstacle for them.

Slam blew the bad guys and Akito away and they all then rushed to the elevator as Massive fell to the floor, incredibly dizzy. Felicity grabbed Simon's carriage handle and pushed him to go with her and the others.

 _'This plan of mine sure is a challenge.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Once they were all in the elevator, Duck shut the door and they were gone.

* * *

Mastermind ran over, very outraged. "Bring down that elevator!" she commanded, either Massive or Akito, due to them being the strongest.

"I'll bring them down." Akito volunteered.

Mastermind allowed him to. Akito smiled evilly and went to do as told. The Loonatics went up the elevator, trying to remain calm. Simon drank from his bottle and looked down to see an ominous glow coming after them.

"Um, what is that ominous glow?" Vincent asked, nervously.

Simon looked over, lookiing a little deathly and slit his throat with his finger to imply death.

"Why am I not liking the way he's that?" Duck asked, scared.

* * *

Luckily, Tech saved them from complete and total destruction and they made it out of the elevator safely.

"Nice going, Tech!" Estelle cheered as she left with the other Loonatics.

Ace looked to see the villains coming back. "Nobody get comfy, we got company!"

"Oh, great, I hate company." Vincent groaned, referring to the villains.

"I'm gonna wipe the shine right off that head!" Lexi sneered towards Mastermind.

"Same here." Estelle added in.

There was suddenly a familiar glow.

"Zadavia...?" Felicity asked in confusion.

"Not exactly..." Ace saw who it was.

It was a man that none of them had seen before and yet he used Zadavia's way of communicating with the Loonatics. The villains gasped in fear, which made Akito conclude that this had to be who they were all waiting for.

"So, let me guess, this is Optimatus, right?" Akito asked.

The other villains slowly nodded.

"I told you to do one simple thing," the man snarled at the villains. "Catch the Loonatics, but you can't even do that! I should eradicate you as well!"

The other villains begged to not have that happen.

"What is eradicate meaning?" Felicity asked.

Simon took out his teddy bear and ripped its head off and threw it off the edge of the building to demonstrate.

"That would be eradicating." Estelle said, noticing Simon's demonstration.

"I see..." Felicity was a little horrified.

"But I suppose you managed to improve." Optimatus continued, he then took out his hand and made a black hole vortex appear.

"No way, Suction Boy!" Duck rejected, then went to stop it.

"Duck!" Ace called out to him to stop him. "Wait!"

"You still got my so-called powers to return!" Duck kept running after as Akito and the villains were sucked away.

Simon got out from his carriage again and crawled, though quicker, to go after Duck and bring him back. The suction took them all then.

"Simon, no!" Estelle called out.

Soon, everything and everyone disappeared, worrying the Loonatics.

"Simon!" Felicity cried.

"Where did they go?" Vincent asked.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

The vortex brought Duck, the villains, Akito, and Simon to a deserted land.

"Whoops..." Duck muttered, feeling failed as he saw the four evildoers glaring at him.

"Well, look what the wormhole just dragged in." Optimatus glared at Duck and Simon for being trespassers.

"Duck got to be dragged in because he wanted his powers back, but for Simon, I have no idea." Akito informed him.

Optimatus picked up Simon and held the boy in his hand. "Charming little creature, isn't he?"

Simon emotionlessly glanced at him and slowly blinked.

"Yeah, you might wanna be careful around him, he's not a normal baby." Akito told him.

"I think he just needs a friend..." Optimaus gave Simon something dangerous.

Simon held the object and put it in his mouth, sucking on it like any normal baby would.

"Now boy, why are _you_ here?" Optimaus looked to Akito.

"He has joined our side." Mastermind answered.

"A mere child joining the dark side, how unexpected," Optimatus smiled rather evilly. "And has your little brother joined you?"

"He's my cousin." Akito corrected.

"Where did you come from then?" Optimatus took the object out of Simon's mouth. "Only a tortured soul could have conceived you, someone who has darkness in her heart and could be my destined one, if she did not have already her own children by the time you came along. Someone who uses other people's misery as her only happiness!"

"That's a very accurate description of Aunt Cherry," Akito remarked. "Besides, she's already married, buddy!"

"Okay and what can you provide for us to show that you may be of use?" Optimatus asked the boy.

"I have a lot of talents," Akito explained. "I have the strength of Hercules like Dad did, I can turn into a merman, I recently earned male Wiccan powers, and I have all the powers of the Loonatics."

"Hmm, then you may be of use after all," Optimatus said. "And how strong was this Hercules again? And how is that strength useful?"

"You don't keep up with Earth history, do you?" Akito asked.

"Not really, why?" Optmatius asked.

Simon pointed to a heavy rock and looked to Akito. Akito got the message and went to pick it up like it was filled with air. This surprised Optimatus very much. Simon then pointed to the heavy rock and then pounded a fist into the palm of his right hand. Akito nodded, getting the massage again and used his strength to smash the heavy rock with his right hand after turning it into a fist.

"Amazing..." Optimatus was impressed with what Akito could do.

"I can't do my merman or Wiccan powers since there's no water and I don't have my spell book right now." Akito looked back at him.

"We'll have to do without either of those powers for now." Optimatus said.

"I understand." Akito nodded.

"What can you do?" Optimatus looked down to Simon.

Simon pulled out a stuffed bunny toy by the ears, took out a switchblade knife, and slashed at its throat, making the body fall instantly with stuffing dropped after.

"Interesting." Optimatus said.

 _'Estelle, I hope you, Dad, Aunt Cherry, Zadavia, and the others get here soon.'_ Akito thought to himself.

* * *

 ** _While that was going on..._**

"I still can't believe that Akito would betray us, it's not like him, he wouldn't do this, unless..." Estelle said before realizing what Akito was really up to.

"What is it, Estelle?" Felicity asked in concern.

"Of course, Akito hasn't betrayed us, this was a part of his plan, but the question is where did Optimatus take them and how do we find them?" Estelle asked.

"I don't know, can we even have someone help us?" Slam added.

"Loonatics..." a female voice called to them.

They all turned to see a cloaked figure with two shadows behind her.

"There's something I must tell you." the female figure, revealing to be Zadavia spoke to them, she even removed her hood.

The others were delighted to meet Zadavia in person at last.

"Zadavia?" Estelle asked out of amazement.

"Uh, Zadavia?" Ace walked over. "Something about that big guy looked familiar."

"I'm not surprised," Zadavia frowned. "After all... He _is_ my brother."

The Loonatics gasped in shock to find that out.

"Oh, brother..." Ace commented.

"Well, every family has it's bad ones..." Lexi added.

"Yeah..." Estelle added.

"So much to be taking in right now..." Felicity held her head.

"Don't worry, I have two guests with me who will hopefully clear this up for you." Zadavia replied.

The two shadows came to the light to show Cherry and Atticus were there.

"And who are you guys?" Rev asked.

"Maman!" Felicity rushed to her mother.

"Oh, Daddy!" Estelle cried, rushing towards her father.

Vincent rushed over to Atticus as well.


	60. Chapter 60

Ace did recognize Cherry from her visits at the tower, but didn't know Atticus and was kind of surprised to see him there now.

Cherry actually hugged her daughter, but didn't have a smile. "Now, where's Simon?"

"He was taken away, Maman!" Felicity cried, clinging to her mother. "He was taken up by some wormhole from Zadavia's brother! I am worried he might be hurt really badly."

"Flick, your brother may be a few months old, but he knows what he's doing," Cherry held Felicity close to comfort her. "I take it that your Duck friend is with them too."

"Uh-huh..." Felicity nodded, still having tears in her eyes.

"He only went after them to get his powers back." Vincent told her.

Cherry put her hand to her face. "Why do ducks gotta be so dumb?"

"Well, he _is_ the descendant of Daffy Duck." Atticus reminded her.

"That's the problem, that gene pool needs a little more chlorine." Cherry muttered.

"Agreed," Atticus said before noticing that his younger son wasn't with them. "Where's Akito?"

"He joined the dark side." Vincent explained since his sister was too emotional to even speak.

"What!?" Atticus sounded surprised.

"I don't think he would really do that though," Estelle looked up at their father and aunt. "He's always been such a good brother to me, he always looks out for me!"

"But, wait, Estelle, I thought you said that it was just a part of his plan?" Slam asked.

"I don't know anymore!" Estelle cried. "I just know Akito wouldn't abandon us though!"

"Well, Estelle, I think you're right, Akito must be only acting like he's evil." Atticus assured his daughter.

"He has to, I just wish I could know for sure, but I'm positive..." Estelle put her hands together.

"Why is this happening?" Lexi wondered.

"Optimatus will eliminate anyone close to me." Zadavia replied.

"Well, then we have to go and face him head on." Vincent said.

"Report everything back to headquarters," Zadavia commanded. "If we do not act soon, Acmetropolis will be destroyed."

"Along with us with it." Atticus added.

"Maman..." Felicity held her mother close.

"It's going to be okay, Felicity," Cherry said back to her daughter. "Sorry we had to keep this from you."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Vincent asked Atticus. "We would've understood!"

"Yeah!" Estelle added in.

"I didn't want you all to worry about me, no one else knew, not even your mother, but only your Aunt Cherry knew," Atticus explained. "I mean, can you imagine explaining about the world possibly ending to children?"

"Hmm... Good point..." Estelle had to admit.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you all, but I had to do what I had to do," Atticus then noticed Estelle's hair was shorter. "That's a good look for you."

"Yeah, I guess..." Estelle smiled with a shrug.

"It really is a good look for you, sis." Vincent told his younger sister.

Estelle shrugged and blushed. She then followed the others as they had to keep moving so the world wouldn't be destroyed by Zadavia's horrible brother.

"Let's hope that we still have Tech's spaceship." Vincent said.

* * *

They all made it to the tower while Zadavia stood with her fellow adult humans. Well, in Cherry's case, sort of human.

"So, Chief, you gonna tell us what's going on or wait until Duck is your brother's main course." Ace spoke up after stunned silence.

"This is my home," Zadavia showed them a hologram of a different, yet colorful planet. "The planet Freleng. There's over 600 parts of the known galaxy."

The kids looked shocked and amazed.

"Wow, 600?" Estelle asked out of amazement.

"Indeed," Zadavia confirmed. "I was born into the royal family. My brother and I grew to rule Freleng together, but it was not to be."

"Let me guess, the guy went crazy with power and was wanting to conquer and destroy worlds, right?" Vincent asked.

"He told the people he wanted to explore and discover, but knowing him, it was only for power for him to use only on himself." Zadavia nodded.

"So how did you escape?" Estelle asked.

"I stood up against his decisions and the council agreed with me," Zadavia explained. "Optimatus did not take it well. He would not let the world's law stand in his way. First, he kidnapped the high council. Then, he would know that I would revolt against him. Optimatus would not rest until I was under his control. As I was making my getaway, he was actually part of the ship's force. I was truly sorry, but couldn't afford to help him around. Too much was at stake. I used one of Optimatus's own world generators to escape to Acmetropolis. I thought I left no trace for him to follow."

"Until now." Estelle guessed.

"Absolutely," Zadavia then said. "Somehow, my brother found me. He sent the meteor that hit Acmetropolis. He did not care who else would suffer, eliminating me was all that mattered to him."

"Now that is just plain cruel and evil." Vincent said.

"I was able to slow down the meteor," Zadavia continued. "Saving Acmetropolis from destruction. Still, the impact from the world's axis leaved a strange radiation, which of course, gave you your powers."

"Yeah." Estelle said.

"So basically, you're coming here to get away from your brother, you're responsible for freezing the supervillains." Lexi concluded.

"There were a number of unexpected side effects." Zadavia replied.

"Would that include a portal that came to our time period?" Vincent asked, remembering how Akito ended up with the Loonatics in the first place.

"Yes, it would." Zadavia nodded.

"So, this was all your plan?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, I've been scanning your solar system," Zadavia showed holograms of the planets everybody knew then. "Then I found this, a small planet approaching the asteroid belt."

"Wow." The kids said.

"So Big Brother's on that rock, huh?" Tech took a closer look.

"Yes, and it's most likely where we can find Duck and Simon." Zadavia agreed.

"If we take the Loonacover, I'll need to install some driving features." Tech replied.

"That's all right, Tech," Zadavia said before showing something to them. "We'll use MY ship."

"Cool!" The kids cheered.

"Hey, you've been holding out on us." Ace liked the ship as they climbed aboard.

"If only I could afford such nice things," Cherry commented. "On the plus side, my home has its own graveyard in the back."

"Yeah and also you have your own garden." Estelle said.

"Now let's go get our Duck and that little Simon!" Ace was determined, though he had omitted Akito.

"Yeah and let's get Akito back!" Vincent added in.


	61. Chapter 61

Meanwhile, Duck had woken up and looked worried about where he had ended up.

"I got to stop watching old sci-fi movies before bedtime..."

"Aww... Poor Ducky," Mastermind faked sympathy. "Have a bad dream?"

"Wait, it's all coming back to me," Duck then started to accidentally make sense. "The prisoners escaped, and YOU!" he then pointed to Sypher sharply. "You took my powers!"

"Can we please duck tape his beak shut?" Akito asked.

Optimaus agreed with Akito, but only zapped Duck on the bottom as he still carried Simon in one hand. "What an annoying creature..."

"Are you gonna get rid of him now?" Mastermind asked, sounding eager.

"In a painful way?" Massive added.

"And can we watch?" WeatherVane finished.

"Gee, thanks a lot, losers." Duck put his hands on his hips.

'Where are they?' Akito thought to himself about his fellow Loonatics.

Optimatus scolded the other villains while Akito looked serious, but was alone with his thoughts. "Perhaps I should've left you with Zadavia..."

"What's Zadavia got to do with this?" Duck stormed over in a rage.

"She is my sister." Optimatus revealed to him.

This surprised Duck very much.

"Since these simpletons cannot do the job, I shall have one of my optic forces look after you instead." Optimaus continued talking.

"Fine..." Duck folded his arms in annoyance.

There was a large robot with a gun, looking rather intemidating. "Come with me or be eliminated."

"I suggested you do as the large rock with a gun says." Akito suggested to Duck.

Duck yelled out and put his arms up in surrender. He then did as the large rock with the gun told.

* * *

Menawhile, Zadavia was teaching Ace how to steer the ship and take them to her brother. Cherry popped a cork and poured herself a drink into her glass and took a deeply content sip.

"So, you were knowing about Zadavia's brother this whole time with Uncle Atticus, Maman?" Felicity asked.

"That's right..." Cherry said after taking a sip. "That woman idolizes us."

Estelle was now reading more from her spell book while keeping Akito's spell book next to her. Tech was amazed with Zadavia's technology.

"Maman, will I disappoint you if the world ends and we lose?" Felicity asked.

"Flick, you could never do anything to disappoint me," Cherry looked back at her. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you always look at me funny and it worries me that you are going to hurt me," Felicity listed. "I hear Papa sometimes cry at night in his room..."

"Wait, you don't share a bed with Uncle Forte?" Vincent asked Cherry.

"No, we have our own separate rooms." Cherry replied.

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"Because, that's what I decided after I came back to Belle and Adam's castle and we found our own place." Cherry replied as she took another sip.

"But don't a wife and a husband share the same room to sleep in together?" Vincent asked.

"They don't need to, in the old days, before your parents and I were even born, some couples slept in separate beds." Cherry replied.

"Then how did you get Felicity?" Estelle asked, having been told about where babies come from when Tommy Pickles's little brother had been born.

"Maman says Papa drank something and barged into her bedroom." Felicity explained for her mother.

"At 4:00 in the morning..." Cherry muttered.

"Yikes." Estelle and Vincent said in unison.

"Who'd think he'd actually have the courage...?" Cherry muttered before taking another drink. She looked out the window as they passed the various planets in the solar system before making it to their final destination. "When I was a little girl, I always dreamed about going to space... I wanna kick myself in the face."

"How can you do that?" Felicity asked.

Cherry sighed sharply, Felicity had not yet gripped her mother's sarcasm just yet.

* * *

"Okay guys, we're approaching the planetoid." Tech told the others as he looked on the monitors.

"And that's not all." Ace added as he took a closer look to the screens.

"Greetings, Sister," Optimaus greeted the heroes evilly. "As much as I'd love to chat, in these next few moments, prepare for your demise."

"Gladly..." Cherry narrowed her eyes at him.

Optimaus evilly laughed as he sent his minions after the ship.


	62. Chapter 62

"We have company!" Estelle called out.

"Ace, center manoveur a crossfire!" Rev called to the male bunny in control since he was the team leader.

"What he said." Vincent added in.

Ace struggled, but he got two bots to explode and make their escape.

"Nice move, Ace!" the girls cheered.

There were more coming for them however.

"Thanks, but we got more on our tail!" Ace cried.

"How many these things does Optimatus have?" Vincent asked.

"It's hard to say, he's always been so unpredictable." Zadavia didn't even know as Tech suggested attack moves to Ace.

"Let's see if my powers can be used in space." Vincent hoped.

"Never know unless you try." Cherry shrugged at him.

"Alright, then let's hope my powers work in space." Vincent began to create his very first space storm.

Cherry walked up to him with a special helmet in her hands. "Are you going out into space to create this storm?" she asked him, she didn't want him to get seriously hurt in the deep vacuums.

"Yes, I am." Vincent nodded.

"Wear this, you may not be technically mortal, but you'll need this since you don't have alien blood like Felicity and I do." Cherry sealed the helmet on his head.

Vincent winced at first, but then grew used to it and went off to create his first space storm.

"You cared about him..." Atticus was shocked at Cherry's generosity.

"Of course I did, he's family..." Cherry replied.

Cherry kept a close on Vincent, she knew he could do it, but she was a little worried. She, of course, knew a little more about space than they did, next to Zadavia. Vincent was able to create his very first space storm.

"Go, Vincent!" Estelle cheered.

Next to the defense weapons, the space storm went well with taking down more droids.

"Radar's picking up three more bogies!" Ace called. "Closing in fast!"

"He's gotta be running out of droids sometime, right?" Estelle asked.

The droids came closer and closer to the ship. Vincent tried to bolt at them, but he missed them and they hit the ship, making it shake everyone inside.

"What do ya have to do?" Lexi scoffed. "Bite them by the bolts?" She then turned herself to the others and saw two people were missing. "Say, where's Zadavia and Cherry?"

"I dunno, out for lunch maybe?" Slam shrugged.

"Whoa, check this out, guys!" Ace called to them.

"They're outside, aren't they?" Atticus asked.

Zadavia and Cherry had a glow around them and they helped destroy the droids, doing quicker and better damage to help Vincent.

"Wow, those two are good." Estelle said, impressed.

Zadavia even made two droids crash against each other and cause a huge explosion. "I must say, it's thrilling to work with you, Cherry."

"Likewise..." Cherry nodded softly.

"Wahoo!" Estelle cheered. "Go, Aunt Cherry and Zadavia!"

"Kicking it to the end zone, Maman!" Felicity added.

* * *

Optimatus was watching the whole thing with little Simon. "Zadavia and that beautiful immortal specimen are more impressive than I expected... No matter..." He was still determined to make this a huge challenge for the future of the Loonatics.

Simon blankly looked at his mother and actually looked worried for her.

"Ladies, this is not the time to take a stroll!" Ace panicked for them.

"We'll hold them off, you get to the planetoid and stall them off!" Zadavia commanded.

Suddenly, Zadavia and Cherry were zapped.

"MAMAN!" Felicity shrieked.

"ZADAVIA, AUNT CHERRY!" Estelle also shrieked.

"Tech, Slam, Lexi, help them!" Ace told the others. "I'll cover ya!"

Felicity started to cry and she grabbed Estelle into a hug as tears streamed down her face.

"Bring them to me at once..." Optimatus commanded.

The droid that zapped the adult women did as told and made its way over to the true big bad.

"Quick, after that droid!" Atticus called out.

"And sil vous plait, bring back Maman!" Felicity added.

Slam, Lexi, and Tech donned their spacesuits and flew out after the droids as commanded. Lexi used an energy blast against one droid while Slam punched another with a tornado spin.

"Don't worry, Felicity, they'll bring Aunt Cherry and Zadavia back and besides, what could go wrong?" Estelle asked.

Felicity sniffled and kept crying at that question.

"I can't get a lock on 'em!" Rev cried. He tried to shoot at every possibility at the one droid, but kept missing due to being unable to lock his target.

The droid hit the ship just as Lexi, Slam, and Tech made a new destination.

"Was that a droid hitting the ship?" Vincent asked.

* * *

Lexi, Slam, and Tech looked over and the ship exploded, worrying them instantly.

"I didn't have a chance to tell him..." Lexi was instantly heartbroken, there was no way they could have survived that. She looked to Ace's torn uniform rag and it made her even sadder. "There's nothing left..." she had tears in her eyes now.

"Oh, we wouldn't say that." Estelle's voice said.

Lexi turned to see everyone was now there and in their spacesuits as well. "ACE!" she rushed and hugged the male bunny instantly. "I thought we lost you!"

"Hey, careful," Ace chuckled. "You'll wrinkle the spacesuit."

"Uh... You scared us!" Lexi slapped his arm then to cover up her emotional outburst over him. "We thought we lost you!"

"Yeah, the ship went boom!" Slam added.

"We got out just in time." Atticus said.

Rev then had a rather very long and fast-paced addition in response to that.

"Thanks, Rev, not a hot issue right now," Lexi put her hand on his shoulder with a smile. "Let's go."

It was then time to move on.

"Let's get moving." Estelle suggested.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Duck was crying to be let out for some water, but he actually had a smart plan to get him out of there.

"Forces, bring my sister and her new friend to me." Optimatus commanded.

The drones did as told and carried Zadavia and Cherry, who were now strapped down and trapped against their will. Simon looked to his mother, he looked emotionless and stoic again.

"So, what will you do with them, if you don't mind me asking?" Akito replied, humbly.

"Zadavia shall pay for my defiance," Optimatus remarked. "And those with incompetence will learn what happens when you disappoint me,..." he glanced to the fearful Sypher, WeatherVane, Mastermind, and Massive.

Zadavia and Cherry looked to him without fear. Simon looked to his mother blankly.

"Ah, ladies, are you comfortable?" Optimatus smirked to them, obviously being sarcastic.

"Not in the slightest!" Zadavia scowled.

Cherry didn't answer, she just looked away from him.

"Well, then I guess you both will love this even more." Optimatus smirked, being sarcastic again before showing Akito.

Duck had snuck out of his prison, he saw what was happening, but did his best to keep quiet. He was really glad that Simon wasn't the easily frightened or excited baby, otherwise, he would probably be busted right now.

"Akito?" Zadavia was surprised.

"I also have this little guy..." Optimatus held Simon out like a trophy.

"You better not have touched a hair on his little head!" Cherry grew vocal then.

"Calm down, you old hag, he hasn't been hurt." Akito said to Cherry. _'Please forgive me, Aunt Cherry.'_ he then thought to himself.

"Excuse me?" Cherry narrowed her eyes which turned into blood red instantly with her fangs popping out. He had done it.

 _'Oh, I've done it now, hopefully she'll figure out what I'm up to and play along until the time is right.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Optimatus nodded to them and was now ready to rule the world.

"Hey, we had a deal!" Massive stopped him. "You said we could rule Acmetropolis!" he then folded his arms in sudden anger and betrayal.

"And you will," Optimatus promised. "But five minutes of test left..."

Sypher got angry too and started to glow instantly.

"This can't end well for them." Akito said, referring to the villains, minus Optimatus.

Optimatus had zapped Sypher for attempting to disobey him and slammed him and Mastermind against the wall, painfully. Massive had enough and stormed over to Optimatus to get even with him. The two had their own personal match while Simon was placed on the floor. Simon crawled over, he checked Sypher's pulse, he still frowned, but he looked to where Duck was and gestured for him to come over and quick to get his powers back.

Duck nodded and came over to the unconscious villain. "I'll take my powers back, thank you very much." He was then instantly charged back up with his powers and felt very refreshed.

Optimatus and Massive were fighting each other now.

Simon then crawled over to Zadavia and his mother.

"Simon, what are you doing here?" Cherry glanced down at him. "I told your father to keep an eye on you!"

Simon blinked at her and hugged her leg, he looked a little sad.

"I was worried about you too, but that's no excuse to sneak away from your father." Cherry scolded.

"You can scold him later, right now isn't the time." Zadavia said to Cherry.

"He still disobeyed..." Cherry muttered.

Massive had overpowered Optimatus and threw him against the wall. WeatherVane then helped by shocking him with her weather powers.

"CHARGE!" Akito called, he then decided to help Optimaus and blocked off WeatherVane's bolts and pushed her against Massive to take them both out.

Optimatus was surprised, but delighted with Akito's assistance. "Come, boy... Time to go home!" He then sent out his wrist to make an electrical charge and make a wormhole in the air so he could take over the world.

"I couldn't agree more, sir." Akito said. 'Not yet.' he then thought to himself.

The wormhole expanded as it was going to take Mastermind, WeatherVane, Massive, and Sypher with it so they could be banished to Acmetropolis right before Optimatus would destroy it for good.

"If this guy does that with those guys, wonder what he does with his enemies." Duck scoffed, then looked to see Zadavia and Cherry were still held captive.

The women turned over to Duck, a little surprised to see him, they did not know he was there. "Duck?"

Simon blinked at Duck and actually smiled. Optimatus laughed as things seemed to be going his way with Akito and Simon's 'help'. The Loonatics were now on their way, but they had to be very careful. Tech was leading the way. Duck smirked and teleported in front of Optimatus and Akito to surprise them.

* * *

 _'About time.'_ Akito thought to himself

Optimatus was not happy to see him.

"Aww, did ya miss me?" Duck taunted.

Optimatus snarled and tried to grab him, but Duck instantly teleported away. "Ultra Forces, get that pesky duck!"

"What are the ultra forces?" Akito asked.

"They are my robotic minions," Optimatus explained. "They will take anyone prisoner as long as I say."

"Ohh, so that's what those robots were." Akito said.

"They will give you what you want, but shall you ask for freedom..." Optimatus then shook his head.

Akito took note of that.

Duck laughed and moved as quickly as he could as the robots kept trying to shoot at him.

"I guess I underestimated that bird..." Cherry muttered, Duck was actually really clever with his teleportation.

"Yes, Duck seems to have surprised both of us." Zadavia admitted.

Optimatus had finally grabbed Duck however. "How could Zadavia put up with you!?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm very good at parties," Duck replied before teleporting out of his grip, then ended up on the other side of the room, mocking him. "Hey, Cyclops!"

Optimatus hit him and made Duck fly in the air and hit the wall.

"That's gotta hurt." Cherry said, wincing.

The droids surrounded Duck and were ready to exterminate him. However, before they could, Slam came just in time and made the droids knock over.

"Ta-Da!" Slam cheered for himself.

Optimatus attempted to zap him with Duck. But then, surprisingly, Akito was able to block his attack.

"What the...?" Optimatus didn't understand how that happened and looked back at Akito.

And saw that the boy was now protecting Duck and Slam.

"About time." Akito groaned to the Tasmanian devil.

"Sorry...?" Slam glanced to Akito, questioning him right now due to how rotten he had been lately.

"What are you doing, boy?!" Optimatus asked out of rage, confused why he was protecting them.

'Well, I might as well reveal my plan.' Akito thought to himself.

Optimatus snarled at him.

"Your time is up, Optimatus!" Akito then spoke, sounding rather vengeful.

"Excuse me?" Optimatus growled.

"You heard me, Optimatus, you see, I didn't really betray the Loonatics, my older brother, my twin sister, my cousin, and baby cousin, I was just acting like I did and where it was all a part of my plan." Akito explained.

"How could you come up with such a plan?" Optimatus retorted. "You're only a child. All you know is how to color inside the lines and avoid girls who have cooties!"

"You don't know me at all because I'm smarter than you thought." Akito retorted back.

Optimatus snarled at him. "You're going to wish you never turned on me, at least I still have your little cousin!"

Simon heard that, he then crawled to Akito and sat on his bottom, folding his arms in rebellion of Optimatus now as he sat by Akito's foot.

"Yeah, you're wrong again, Optimatus." Akito said before cracking his knuckles.

Optimatus snarled, he decided to use his powers against Simon and Akito. Simon quickly crawled away, still not yet able to walk, but he was a rather quick crawler.

Akito went with him to avoid the first impact. "We need a plan, Simon..."

Simon looked to him, he looked to Zadavia and Cherry while the other Loonatics were puzzled on what to do, but they were glad to see Akito was back on their side now. He then pointed to some of the Loonatics and himself, then did gestures and pointed to Akito and Optimatus, bashing his hands together to show fighting motions. Akito nodded, understanding of what Simon was telling him. Simon then pointed and the two went their separate ways to carry out their plan.

"What are those two up to?" Duck asked.

"Why don't you do something productive?" Cherry glanced at him.

"No problemo, hot stuff!" Duck smirked back at her. "I'll find a way to get you outta here lickedy split!"

"That's what worries me..." Cherry grumbled.

"You and me both, sister." Slam muttered in his language.

The droids were after Attiucs, Felicity, Estelle, and the Loonatics while Slam and Duck decided to help hold them off. Simon rolled over back to Zadavia and his mother, going to attempt to rescue them. Optimatus was going to face down Akito, not caring that he was going to be hurting a child.

"You can beat him, Akito!" Duck called out. "Besides he has only one eye like a cyclops!"

Akito dodged Optimatus's blows, but he tried to think of a weakness in the man so he could take him down easier.

"Need some help?" Atticus came to his younger son's side as some assistance.

Akito smiled to his dad, glad they were going to do something together for the first time in forever.

"What kept ya?" Akito smirked to his dad playfully even if this was a serious moment.

Atticus chuckled. "I'm taking a vacation as soon as this is over."

"If you ever get that far..." Optimatus grinned darkly at the father and son.

* * *

Simon was between the two women, finding out how to free them.

"Ugh!" Cherry recoiled in disgust. "When was the last time your diapers were changed, young man?"

Simon looked at her, then continued to work.

"I'm not so sure he will be able to save us," Zadavia spoke up. "He is not even a full year old and is still learning..."

Surprisingly enough, Simon freed them.

Cherry held Simon in her arms once they were free. "You were saying?"

"How... How could he do that?" Zadavia was surprised.

"I honestly don't know where he got it from..." Cherry said, lightly petting Simon on the head and he blankly looked up to her, but was glad she was okay.

They could see that Atticus and Akito were fighting Optimatus very well and were a great father and son team. The plans on conquest for the universe were going to change.

"Always so dramatic..." Zadavia shook her head at her brother.

"Wait, you mean this is him being dramatic?" Cherry asked, confused.

"You don't know the half of it." Zadavia nearly scoffed.

Optimatus grabbed Atticus and Akito, then threw them against one wall, leaving large cracks against it. The father and son were about to get up to finish him off.

"Let me take a hold of him for now," Zadavia told them. "He's my brother."

"He's all yours." Atticus and Akito said in unison.

Duck even came to Zadavia's side, of course, via teleportation. Optimatus snarled once he saw them and had zapped. However, Zadavia protected herself from the impact and it was now a fight between brother and sister.

* * *

"I hope we never fight like that." Estelle said to Akito and Vincent.

"We shouldn't." Akito reassured.

"I don't think so either." Vincent agreed.

Felicity carried Simon and looked to him, but to her surprise, he gave her a small smile that lasted about three seconds before his usual stoic frown.

"Aww, only three seconds?" Felicity whined towards her baby brother.

Simon gave a shrug.

"Oh, well..." Felicity hugged her baby brother anyway. "I will take what I can get."

"Felicity, your English is highly improving." Cherry was astounded.

"Oh, thank you, Maman..." Felicity smiled back to her mother. "We have to jetted!"

"Close enough..." Cherry shrugged at her turn of phrase just then.

Simon shrugged as well knowing that Felicity's english was only improved a little bit.

Zadavia and Optimatus circled each other, trying to bring each other down. It was a very huge struggle for them and it was the most powerful case of sibling rivalry.

Duck saw Ace and Tech. "It's about time!"

"Hey, guys." Akito waved at the male bunny and coyote members.

"You gotta hurry!" Duck sounded responsible for a change. "Optimatus's wormhole is about to send Acmetropolis into an inter-dimensional meat locker!"

Tech rushed to the controls to try and stop it to save their home.

"Uh, any ideas?" Ace asked.

"I may be smart, but I know zip about the wormhole technology." Tech frowned, he could not solve this one.

"What are we going to do?" Akito groaned.

Simon crawled over and tugged them.

"Not now, kid, we can't play, we gotta save the world." Ace said to him.

Akito picked up Simon and brought him over to the computer.

"Kid, you can't play with that!" Ace told him.

"He's not going to play, he's going to help us." Akito explained.

"But he's just a baby!" Tech replied.

"He's no ordinary baby." Atticus remarked.

Simon cracked his tiny knuckles and set to work on the universal code to save Acmetropolis.

"You can do it, Simon." Akito encouraged his baby cousin.

Robot droids came to stop them. Ace glared at them and decided to go at them to hold them off. Simon paused at some points, but he continued to work until he would be done.

"This droids just don't give up." Akito said.

* * *

The planet was inches away from being sucked up for good.

"Faster!" Zadavia urged the infant wise beyond his years.

Optimatus was overpowering his sister and grinned as he was about to defeat her.

"Almost there." Akito said.

"Seriously, what do you do with this child?" Tech asked Cherry about her parenting skills due to how advanced Simon was despite not being able to walk or talk yet.

Cherry shrugged. "Just anything a normal mother would do... I feed him, clothe him, bathe him, change him, read him War and Peace as a bedtime story..."

"Normal parents don't read their kids that or let their infant children smoke cigarettes." Estelle told her aunt.

"I give the boy wants what he wants..." Cherry shrugged and folded her arms, not even concerned about her parenting skilsl which would probably make Simon grow up to be a masochist or a serial killer.

Optimatus had shoved Zadavia down successfully.

"Seal this, _brother_!" Zadavia snarled, she zapped him with her eyes in return and shot blasts from her hands.

Optimatus then flew back farther than one would imagine.

"Wow, remind me not to get on her bad side." Atticus said, shocked.

"Awesome..." Cherry whispered, seeming excited of Zadavia's wrath.

"You go, girlfriend!" Lexi cheered.

Optimatus growled as he stood back up. "This battle ends here, Zadavia!"

"NO!" Zadavia snarled, her voice then suddenly echoing as she pushed him back, even stronger than before.

"Kid, time's up!" Ace called to Simon.

Simon took out a small device Tech gave him and engaged it as the planet was about to be destroyed. The wormhole then broke and the planet was placed back to where it belonged in the galaxy and the world was saved.


	63. Chapter 63

"Whew, the world is saved, nothing could possibly go wrong now." Vincent said.

"Kid, ya shut down the wormhole!" Ace smiled at Simon.

Simon looked rather cranky right now, even if he saved thousands' of people's lives.

Cherry picked up Simon. "That wormhole's not gone, it's just relocated, if we don't leave now, we're gonna get sent to a galaxy far, far away!"

"Everyone, into my brother's ship now!" Zadavia ordered the others.

* * *

They rushed to Optimatus's ship to make their great escape and made it away before the wormhole could swallow them all up. However, there was a surprise...

"Zadavia, now you will pay!" Optimatus smiled evilly.

"Allow us to finish this guy off." Atticus and Akito volunteered.

"Do what you must." Zadavia allowed them to take on Optimatus this time.

Optimatus was about to zap them, but Akito zapped in return, making the man fall over and drop his laser hand gun.

Atticus then went after Optimatus and picked him up. "Now, you'll pay for all of this."

Zadavia picked up the cannon and made a new wormhole come out and suck up her evil brother.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Optimatus yelled as he was taken away.

"Hopefully that won't be anytime soon." Atticus said.

The ship then escaped and the land they were previously on vanished from thin air.

* * *

"Thank you, Loonatics," Zadavia smiled. "You saved me and the galaxy. You're all heroes, I am very impressed with Simon's inclusion on this mission. It was such an honor to work with the legendary Cherry and Atticus, even you..." she looked over to Slam and Duck.

"We were happy to help, Zadavia." Atticus said with a smile.

"So, uhh... What's gonna happen to Optimato or whatever?" Duck asked.

"The wormhole will open in some cold part of the universe," Zadavia informed, she then came to Simon with a medallion with the Loonatics logo on it. "And I, award you, Simon Vincent Forte for your sacrifice, help, and dedication to the other Loonatics for helping save the day with your abilities..." She then put the medallion around his neck as Cherry carried him. "You will make a brilliant hero someday when you grow up."

Simon did an actual baby thing and suckled on the metal part of his medallion.

"Aw! He's suckling on it." Estelle said, finding it adorable.

"Excuse us a moment..." Cherry carried Simon off to take care of some serious business that he needed for a long time today.

"I hope Papa is okay back home..." Felicity realized that her father was the only one of her family not with them.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine." Estelle said, hopeful.

* * *

Soon, the ship had landed, surprising Massive, WeatherVane, Mastermind, and Sypher.

"Kids, I know you're Loonatics now and you have missions, but I was wondering, if you would let me, we could go home together until your next mission?" Atticus offered. "Just a way to say sorry for being gone so long?"

"We'd really love that, Dad, but first, me, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, and the team are needing to take these four back to where they belong." Akito said, referring to the villains.

"Okay, I'll wait." Atticus smiled.

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity smirked, then set off to beat up the bad guys and take them straight back to prison where they belong.

"It's so nice to have the family together..." Cherry said quietly as she held Simon who was now sleeping in her arms.

"It sure is." Atticus smiled as he saw the kids and the Loonatics beat up the bad guys.

After the villains were taken care of, it was time for them to go.

"We'll take it from here, kid, go spend some time with your old man." Ace smiled.

Akito smiled back, then went back to his family, feeling a whole lot better now.

"Let's go home." Akito said.

Atticus nodded, he took Akito and Estelle's hands while Vincent came behind as they took their own portal home. Cherry waved as she left with Felicity and Simon.

"Let's hope Mom isn't too worried." Akito said.

"Oh, your mother is stronger than she looks, she lived with dogs before she met your grandparents and uncle, remember?" Atticus reassured with a smile.

"Yeah, but the first time we were in the future, Mom was starting to get worried, at least that's what Mom got to tell me the day after our first day into the future." Estelle said.


	64. Chapter 64

They all then came home. Mo was lying down on the couch and had strangely enough, taken up knitting.

"Hey, I thought you hated knitting..." Atticus said to his wife.

"Oh, Atticus!" Mo cried, then wrapped her arms around his neck, starting to cry. She had not seen him since the week before Akito found the portal and ended up in Acmetropolis in the first place.

"Whoa! It's okay, Mo, it's okay, I'm back and so are the kids and I'm here to stay for vacation so then I can spend more time with you and the kids." Atticus assured her.

"I was just so worried about you..." Mo wiped her eyes, she then hugged the twins. "Oh, I love you all so very much..."

Akito and Estelle then hugged their mother. Angel saw this and nuzzled against Mo's legs to make the moment even more special.

"I suggest we get a quick rest at home and do as much family bonding as possible until we're called away again." Atticus suggested.

They all agreed.

"Oh, Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Vincent spoke up.

"What is it, dear?" Mo asked.

"Well, I have these weather powers," Vincent explained the best he could. "Only, Dad has merman and Wiccan powers... I have the merman powers, but I don't have the Wiccan powers, and I have weather powers. Do you know where they came from?"

"That would be from my side of the family." Mo informed him.

"Really?" Vincent asked.

"I didn't know about it until much later in my life..." Mo tried to remember for sure.

"Well during one of our missions, those powers were discovered to me." Vincent said.

"I see..." Mo tugged on her bandanna a little. "Well, I suppose you got that from my parents."

"Grandpa Jim and Grandma Elizabeth have weather powers?" Vincent asked.

"I meant my biological parents," Mo replied. "Vincent, I don't know if I told you this or not, but... I was adopted."

"Oh, Dad has, he's told us of how you two met and of you were worried about him when you thought he drowned, but acted cool and said you weren't worried about him." Estelle said.

Mo chuckled at memory of that, it was pretty laughable now before and Angel had fallen in love with Atticus and Scamp. "Well, about a year or two after my adoption, I decided to try to look up some information about my biological family, I was very curious of them. Sure, I loved James and Elizabeth like my own mom and dad, but still, I found myself curious. Where my biological parents came from, what they were like, and... Well..."

"Well?" Akito, Vincent, and Estelle asked.

"I found out that I was actually related to Captain Planet," Mo revealed. "Have you kids heard of him?"

"CAPTAIN PLANET?!" The kids cheered.

Mo flicnhed a little, she wasn't expecting that sudden reaction. Angel even yelped a little.

"Yes," Mo nodded. "I have to check how, but he is related to my biological family."

"That is so awesome!" Akito cheered.

"He's the best hero in the world to save our planet!" Estelle added.

Mo smiled fondly to them with a chuckle. "But yes, that's where your weather powers came from, Vincent."

"Would that also explain why I can fly and why I also have super breath?" Akito asked.

"I would say so." Mo smiled softly.

"Do you have weather powers, Mom?" Estelle asked.

"I mostly have power of heart..." Mo replied. "Not the best power, but I take what I can get. I think that's how I was always so close with Angel when I was around your age."

"That would make some sense, wait, Mom, would that also explain why I have the power to heal animals?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, you can also soothe even the savagest of beasts with those type of powers." Mo replied with a smile.

Estelle smiled and looked to her hands, remembering how it healed the Fuzz-Z's.

"That would explain about the extra powers, minus the Loonatics' powers." Akito said.

"I'm not sure how you got the Loonatic powers though, that's a mystery." Mo replied.

Atticus shrugged. "Well, your Aunt Cherry and I were close with the Looney Tunes back in our day, we even saved the Blue Monkey diamond from the evil hands of Mr. Chairman who was going to turn the population of Earth into monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent nearly scoffed at that idea.

"Yeah, not the best villain we've faced, but at least he was easier than most people we've met." Atticus shrugged.

"Was there another villain you faced when you were our age, Dad?" Akito asked.

"Oh, lots of them, more than I can even count," Atticus chuckled, then had a small sigh. "Why, when I first met your Aunt Darla, she had a bodyguard that was bigger than King Kong himself..."

"Yikes." Estelle said.

"Aunt Darla had a bodyguard?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that?" Atticus looked to him. "Aunt Darla was a movie star before my family adopted her."

"You told us you adopted her when she was little, but we didn't know where she came from." Akito pointed out.

"Yeah, she kinda deserved what happened to her, but she became a much better person after we took her in." Atticus smiled fondly.

"Well, was she spoiled and rotten?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, yeah, very much, I had no sympathy for her, but..." Atticus explained. "When your Aunt Cherry and I had to stay at her mansion to look after her, I noticed she was angst about a picture."

"What do you mean?" Estelle asked.

"She had a picture with her parents," Atticus explained. "She was very protective of it and yelled at me for touching it. After the movie premiere of Li'l Ark Angel, your Aunt Cherry and I found out she had no other place to stay since she was stripped of her fame and fortune and had become a janitor against her will. I then decided that she should stay with me and after she had a real family again, she seemed happier. I mean, she had this big and glorious mansion with fame and glory, but had no one else to share it with."

"That sounds so sad." Estelle said as a tear slipped out.

Mo hugged Estelle. "Oh, it's okay, dear..."

Estelle nuzzled against her mother.

"Now, let's get some sleep, we'll do some family bonding tomorrow, your next mission shouldn't be for a while." Atticus suggested.

The Fudo family nodded and went to get some rest, eager to spend time with each other for the first time in a long time.


	65. Chapter 65

"Now, let's get some sleep, we'll do some family bonding tomorrow, your next mission shouldn't be for a while." Atticus suggested.

The Fudo family nodded and went to get some rest, eager to spend time with each other for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Cherry carried Simon in her arms and put him to his crib to get some sleep. "Night, night..." she told him in a scary tone on purpose. "Sleep tight... And let the monsters, spiders, and scary things bite..."

Simon was still asleep and didn't seem to wake up from fright.

"Felicity asleep?" Cherry asked her husband once she saw him come out of their daughter's bedroom.

"Yes..." Forte rubbed his eye. "I was worried sick over Simon... He got away from me..."

"Your son is a hero," Cherry took out Simon's Loonatic medallion to show him. "He saved Acmetropolis from a wormhole."

"Wow, I did not see that one coming." Forte said astounded.

"Neither did I..." Cherry decided to put the medallion in her secret room. "I wonder about him sometimes..."

"I guess I'll just go in my room..." Forte walked off.

"Flick doesn't have another mission for a while," Cherry took his arm to keep him from going further. "You wanna celebrate our daughter's celebration."

"Whose daughter?" Forte looked back at her.

"Our daughter." Cherry repeated, finally saying it instead of just calling Felicity his daughter.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say that." Forte said, surprised.

"First time for everything..." Cherry took his hands.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get some rest now..." Forte went to his room.

Cherry stared at him and actually followed him. "You look like you could use some company..."

"You want to sleep with me?" Forte looked back at her,

"Only if you would want me to..." Cherry looked away from him briefly.

"I would love it if you did." Forte said.

"Go to your room,..." Cherry let him go.

Forte went the fastest he could ever move to his room.

* * *

"Ugh..." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly, she went into her secret room and put the Loonatic medallion up for a moment, then once it was sealed, she went upstairs to her husband's room.

"Maman?" Felicity stopped her as she held her mother's childhood teddy bear. "I love you..."

Cherry stroked her daughter's hair before continuing on. "I love you too, Fliss..."

Felicity smiled and went off to bed to get some sleep. Cherry had a small visible smile, then went into Forte's room. For the first time since the first Loonatics mission, everyone rested easy. The time they spent together last for only a few months, but it was enjoyable and they all made the most of it until the kids would be called away to Acmetropolis again until next time. And where it was very enjoyable for them all, but the twins and Vincent had decided that maybe their mother should also meet the Loonatics during a boat ride.


	66. Chapter 66

"Oh, you want me to come with you?" Mo sounded flattered.

"Not just you, but Dad too, it'll be a family boat ride in the future." Akito said.

"That sounds lovely, I've wanted to meet these Loonatic friends of yours." Mo smiled, accepting the invitation.

"Then let's go, come on, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Estelle suggested.

Mo chuckled. "Okay, okay... Calm down, Estelle, the boat's not going anywhere..."

Estelle hummed and put her hands on her hips, eager to get going.

"We better get to the future before Estelle explodes from excitement." Akito said.

Atticus laughed a little. "I think your mom was the same way."

Mo gave an astonished gasp. "I was not! That was my brother!"

Akito and Estelle giggled to their parents.

"Speaking of brothers, where's yours?" Mo asked their twins.

"He said he had to make a phone call." Estelle replied.

"Probably to Jenny." Akito teased.

"Don't make me use my powers on you, Akito!" Vincent yelled out.

Akito blinked and whistled innocently, which made everyone laugh softly.

* * *

"Little brothers," Vincent groaned. "They can be a pain sometimes."

"I can't imagine," Jenny shrugged, revealing she was on the phone with him, but was lying on her couch and painting her fingernails. "Though, I guess Oliver is like a little brother to Georgette."

"With of how those two act I can pretty much tell that they're like brother and sister." Vincent guessed.

"Yeah, pretty much, they've gotten along better recently though," Jenny smiled. "I don't know if you noticed this, but Georgette seemed jealous when I first brought Oliver home that I was giving him all my attention since he's just a kitten and all."

"Well, I guess it must have been surprising for her." Vincent said.

"Yeah, I think she's learning to respect him now." Jenny replied.

"And to treat him like a little brother, right?" Vincent asked.

"Seems like it, you should really visit sometime," Jenny smiled. "I miss you."

"I miss you a lot too, look, I need to go now, Mom, Dad, Akito, Estelle, and I are just about to go on a boat ride with our friends, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Vincent said, a little rushed now.

"It's okay, Vincent, I understand, go spend some time with your family, I'm really proud to have a brave and heroic friend like you." Jenny smiled, not seeming too bothered, but was a little sad that he was about to hang up on her.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Vincent said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'll be right here as soon as you get back." Jenny promised.

Vincent smiled, she had no idea how right she was about that, he then hung up and joined his family.

* * *

"Finally, I thought you'd never stop talking to that girl." Akito replied.

"Akito..." Mo put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just go to the future, I'm sure Ace and the others are getting ready." Vincent replied back walking past Akito.

"Yeah, time travel is so weird, though hopefully, they won't get too impatient by the time we get there." Estelle added.

"I can't believe I'm going into the future, I always had dreams about this back when I wanted be an astronaut, but now it's really happening..." Mo sighed. "If I could've forseen this as a child..."

The portal then opened up, telling them it was now time.

"Here we go." Akito said.

Mo was a little nervous, she hadn't stepped through a portal in a long time.

"Don't worry, I'm right behind ya." Atticus soothed his wife.

Mo smiled at her husband before going through the portal with him and their children. The family then went to the future together.

* * *

Cherry was reading one of her novels and a tiny cleared throat was heard, making her lower her book to see her two children.

"Maman, we want to go on a boat ride with Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Aunt Mo, and Uncle Atticus." Felicity spoke up confidently.

Simon nodded in agreement.

"I hate boats." Cherry held her book back up, dismissing them.

"Please, Maman, please." Felicity begged her mother.

"What's your father doing?" Cherry asked, looking at her book.

"He said to ask you if we could go..." Felicity answered, holding Simon by his stomach on the floor.

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly. "Alright... I'll go... I'll be right back though." She put her book up, then walked into a different room.

"Simon, we can go!" Felicity cheered.

Simon took out a cheerful banner and waved it, but looked emotionless and stoic as always.

"I'll take that as you're excited." Felicity said.

Simon shrugged to his sister.

"You are strange..." Felicity walked away from him.

Simon just shrugged once again.

"Ugh..." Felicity rolled her eyes, then came to her father's room. "Papa, she said yes."

"That's great." Forte said with a smile.

"Are you sure you're not wanting to come with us?" Felicity asked.

"Thank you, Felicity, but you two should spend more time with your mother," Forte replied. "Get to know her... She missed most of your life."

Felicity smiled, then went off. "I will get you a souvenir!"

"I'll love whatever you bring me!" Forte called out to her. "Just don't bring back a fish!"

Felicity giggled. "Silly Papa..."

* * *

Cherry took out white pills into her hand, she took a deep breath, popped them in her mouth and washed them down with a glass of water. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Yay!" Felicity cheered. "Then let's go!"

"Stay close to me now." Cherry warned her children as she carried Simon and put a bottle in his mouth.

Felicity held her mother's free hand and they went through the portal once it came for them.


	67. Chapter 67

Luckily for them, the Loonatics hadn't left for their boat ride yet. The Loonatics did a quick meet and greet and they all got onto the boat together to have some real fun.

"So, you were raised by dogs?" Lexi asked Mo.

"Not really," Mo explained. "I lived with my grandmother and I adopted one of her dog's puppies, we then just decided to run away together. One day with the Junkyard Dogs, we met Atticus and Scamp, though Scamp isn't his dog, they just got really close with each other."

"Must've felt pretty good once you finally found a family to call your own." Lexi smiled to the woman.

"Very much," Mo sighed. "You won't believe how happy we were when James and Elizabeth took us in like their own, even if they had a lot of dogs and I had to share a room with a baby."

"You both must have been really happy." Lexi said.

"Words cannot describe, I'm also one very proud mother," Mo smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, Lexi."

Lexi smiled back, she saw where Estelle got it, what a wonderful woman.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Estelle cheered.

Tech made sure the boat ran smoothly enough for everyone. Cherry took deep breaths, but she wasn't getting sick like she used to.

* * *

"Wow, Tech, you sure can build an amazing boat." Atticus said.

"Why thank you, Detective Fudo." Tech replied.

"And Ace, it's great to finally meet you, Akito has told us so much about you during vacation and during dinner," Mo said to the male bunny team member. "And I mean everything."

"I'm flattered." Ace chuckled and ruffled up the boy's hair underneath his bandanna.

This caused for Akito to chuckle. "Hey, Ace, maybe after this maybe we can do our training and sword training again, please?" he then asked.

"Sure thing, kiddo, I really missed training with ya, but I'm glad you got to have a good vacation with your family and all." Ace smiled back to him.

Akito smiled, very eager to get back to work after so long. Tech decided to make the boat go a little bit faster, but not too fast. Simon seemed to actually sleep peacefully with the mood and tone of the boat travel.

"Aww... He's fast asleep..." Estelle cooed.

"It is adorable!" Felicity added.

"He must be having a pleasant dream..." Cherry sounded concerned.

"Um, is she okay?" Rev asked at his usual speed.

"Simon hasn't had good dreams since he was first born," Cherry explained. "Good dreams are nightmares to him."

"Your family is confusing..." Rev glanced at her.

"I consider us to be the new Addams Family..." Cherry remarked. "I should call them... I haven't seen Gomez and Morticia in a long time since their youngest child was born."

"Um, where's Lexi?" Estelle asked before noticing the female bunny leaning over a railing.

"I suddenly don't feel too good..." Lexi muttered.

"Do you get seasick, Lexi?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah, I thought I was over it until now..." Lexi moaned as she looked dangerously close to throwing up now.

Estelle began to pat her on the back to help through the seasickness. "I'll try to help you with getting over seasickness." she said.

"Why would she be like you?" Felicity asked Duck.

"Don't get involved..." Cherry said to her daughter.

Suddenly, the boat started to shake and it made Duck yelp out and fall into the water. "Duck Overboard!"

Akito ran and dived in after Duck to save him. He was turned into his merboy form once after he dived in after diving in he dived in he saw dolphins about to attack him and Duck.

"Akito!" Mo cried in a panic.

"It's okay, he's got this, remember?" Atticus reassured her.

"I'm a mother, it's my job to worry..." Mo frowned.

* * *

Akito and Duck used their egg spheres only for them to shoot out towards the dolphins. The sphere got out of control and started to spin the boat suddenly and uncontrollably. Lexi and Cherry suddenly felt more sicker than usual. There was a different ship about to crash against them.

"Engines full reverse!" Tech commanded Rev at the controls.

Rev began to put the engines on full reverse. Duck and Akito stopped their powers, hoping nothing bad would come of it now.

"What's goin' on?" Ace wondered since he had not seen what happened. "What turned the boat?"

"Oh, not to mention my stomach..." Lexi moaned.

"Well, whatever it was, I hope it doesn't come back." Estelle said.

"Phew, that was close!" Rev wiped his head in relief.

"I don't think it's us to be concerned." Tech pointed to the other ship that was about to be sucked in through a whirlpool.

"Where did that come from?" Vincent asked.

* * *

Akito popped his head out of the water.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Mo was glad Akito was safe right now, she knew he was a hero and all, but she was a mother and he was a little boy, so she couldn't help but worry whenever she would actually see him put his life at risk.

"Mom, you won't believe what happened down there." Akito said.

"Never mind that for now, come back up here!" Mo called to him, anxiously.

"Okay, Mom, okay." Akito said.

Vincent helped Akito back onto the boat and gave him a towel.

Akito took it and quickly dried himself. "You worry too much, Mom..."

"I can't help it," Mo hugged him a little. "It's a mother thing."

"Well, I guess that's what I'll have to expect when I become a mother." Estelle said.

"Have you ever worried about me?" Felicity asked her own mother.

"I was worried of what my birth father would do to you before he found out who your real father was," Cherry looked back down to her. "I was supposed to have an arranged marriage. He was going to let me go easy, but once he found out who your father was, he wanted to kill you, but he decided that I should just get over it and abandon you into his care."

Felicity hugged her mother tight, having small tears in her eyes.

"You were not the easiest person to bring into the world..." Cherry put her arms around her daughter's head comfortingly.

"We have to stop that cruise ship from sinking." Vincent said.

The great big ship was spinning and close to being sucked up within the whirlpool.


	68. Chapter 68

Duck came over after making a self discovery. "Hey, guys, guess what I just-"

"Duck!" the others glared at him.

Duck looked at them and saw the ship about to be sucked within the whirlpool. "Did I miss something?"

"Apparently so." Vincent groaned.

The ship was now under the water.

"We can't just let them all drown like that!" Estelle cried out.

"We got a signal," Tech spoke up. "The ship's captain is working life orbs, stand by, guys."

"No more lifeboats." Ace told the kids since this was the future and they didn't know what life orbs were yet.

Suddenly orbs came into the water and floated in the surface with the passengers inside.

"Whew, thank goodness that they're all safe." Akito said, relieved.

"Wow, how many chickadees do you think are in those eggs?" Duck asked.

"Don't know, Duck, but it's a good thing we were here," Ace commented as he looked at the safe townspeople. "Time to go fishin'!"

"Huh?" Felicity asked, confused. "Why would we go fishing?"

Cherry face-palmed a little. "She's been spending too much time with her father..." she mumbled, then looked down. "He just means we should help those people, Flick."

"Oh, okay." Felicity understood now.

* * *

The ship's captain climbed aboard, soaking wet and wasn't so lucky about having a rescue pod. "My ship, it's lost, because of them!"

"Them who?" Atticus asked.

"Use your ears, man!" the captain flailed hysterically. "The squeals... The squeals!"

"What squeals?" Vincent asked.

The captain imitated a high-pitched screech noise.

"I think someone swallowed too much sea water..." Ace mumbled.

"That's the sound of a dolphin, Ace," Mo explained. "Speaking of which, there's some over there right now!"

"Look at those dolphins!" Rev took a look at the playing sea creatures.

Lexi was getting over her seasickness, but her ears bolted up as she looked over to the dolphins. "What did they say?"

"Did you hear something, Lexi?" Akito asked.

"I could've sworn..." Lexi's voice trailed off.

The dolphins looked to them and swam off together majestically. Lexi looked in shock, not feeling so sick, but she still felt something.

"Well, I'm sure that it was nothing, because we didn't hear anything." Estelle said.

Lexi shrugged and walked off with Estelle.

* * *

Duck looked to them and continued to lounge and relax with some quality time with himself.

Akito joined him to relax himself as well. "Mind if I...?"

"Go ahead, kid, knock yourself out." Duck allowed him to.

Akito smiled and lounged with Duck, enjoying this ride. There was a dolphin looking at them.

"Hey, Duck, look, it's one of the dolphins." Akito informed.

"So it is..." Duck took a closer look. "I guess you guys are kinda cute... Now, don't be afriad..." he held out his hand to pet the dolphin.

However, the dolphin shook and sputtered slightly and seemed to turn into a robotic shark, shocking both Duck and Akito.

"Whoa, talk about a personality change!" Akito flinched slightly.

The robotic fish demon snarled and tried to jump at them, but made them fall backwards as it ended up back into the ocean.

"What the heck was that all about?" Akito asked.

"That dolphin's a seamonster with fangs and shoulder pads or something!" Duck panicked.

* * *

A few of the others heard their rambling.

"What is happening now?" Felicity asked.

"Look, look, look!" Duck picked up Felicity and showed her the dolphin who had changed back into its normal form. "Listen to me, that thing turned into one mess of ugly!"

"Canard, we do not have time for this," Felicity said to him. "We are to find out what caused that evil whirlpool."

"Felicity's right and I think we should pay Zadavia a visit." Estelle said.

"I agree." Tech added.


	69. Chapter 69

The ship was brought underwater as they passed the sea creatures.

"You guys don't believe us?" Akito sounded sad.

"Dolphins are the most intelligent creatures in the world, but I don't know about turning into some cyborg fish thing..." Cherry replied. "Sorry."

"But it's true, we really did see that dolphin change into some cyborg fish thing and it's teeth grew sharp." Akito said.

"Sorry, I kind of need to see things in order to believe them, kiddo.." Cherry shrugged.

Rev went on a very long discussion about dolphins.

This got onto Tech's nerves eventually. "Enough, Rev." He said once they sat at a table.

Atticus looked out to the watery land out the glass windows.

"What is it, Atticus?" Mo asked him.

"Oh, umm..." Atticus looked a little soft.

"You're wondering if your cousins are out there, aren't you?" Mo asked.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Um, Dad, about that, I don't think there are any merpeople in this time zone." Akito said.

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"No one knows, but Lexi thinks they're extinct." Akito explained softly.

"Hmm..." Atticus was wondering now.

"Anyway, I swear, those dolphins are evil!" Akito panicked.

* * *

"There have been mysterious reports of attacks at sea," Zadavia appeared, instead of a hologram, she was actually with them this time since she did not have to worry about Optimaus anymore, at least, not for a very long while. "Observe..." She then showed them a screen to show what she had meant.

"More whirlpools?" Vincent asked out of confusion.

"Indeed." Zadavia confirmed.

"Zadavia, wait, what's gotten into those whales?" Ace pointed once he noticed something strange.

"They're swimming in formation and causing the whirlpools!" Atticus noticed. "But why?"

"I am not sure." Zadavia replied softly.

"And look at what's at each one of those sites." Estelle said after noticing something.

"Zadavia, zoom in!" Cherry called.

The alien woman did as she said and there were the robotic dolphins like Duck and Akito told them about.

"There was something weird about them..." Lexi spoke up. "It sounded like that dolphin was talking."

"Talking?" Slam wondered.

"Like I said, dolphins are intelligent creatures with excellent communication skills." Cherry informed.

"Guys, could you translate so we could talk to those dolphins?" Ace asked Vincent, Akito, and Estelle.

"Sure." The Fudo siblings said in unison.

"Follow me then." Tech told the others.

Zadavia allowed them to while Duck still felt long-suffering about this whole thing so far and experimenting his new power with a glass of water.

* * *

"Alright, let's get started." Vincent said.

"Guys, guys, I got this new power!" Duck rushed over with his glass of water. "It's collassol, it's huge, it's, it's-"

Suddenly his sphere egg launched out of the water and splashed Cherry in the face.

"A laugh riot..." Cherry finished for him, looking more angry and cynical than usual.

"Oopsy..." Duck looked nervous then.

Tech set up the language translator system and had the kids who could talk to animals hook up to it so they could clear up this whole thing as they were ready to go back through the ocean.

 _'I know what me and Duck saw and I'm going to prove it.'_ Akito thought to himself.

"You guys ready?" Tech asked.

"We were born ready." Estelle replied.

* * *

Tech sent the three kids out into bubbles filled with air, as soon as they were into the water, the bubbles popped, and they turned into their underwater forms to have a few words with the creatures under the sea.

"I hope these dolphins will listen to us." Vincent said.

"I'm sure they will once they know we mean business..." Estelle shrugged.

They all then swam off to explore the ocean floor.

"What're they doing again?" Duck asked.

Ace groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Were you not paying attention at all?" Mo asked him.

"Sorry about him." Ace said to the woman.

"Ducks..." Cherry snorted after she sent Simon down for a nap.

"May I hold him?" Zadavia asked her.

Cherry shrugged, she carefully picked Simon back up and allowed the woman to hold him. Zadavia smiled and held Simon, seeming like a natural mother already.

"You seem to have natural maternal instincts." Mo noticed.

"I'm quite fond of children, I have always wanted my own, but I could never find the right person..." Zadavia said as she comforted Simon, but not in a way that would disturb his slumber.

"Have you considered adoption?" Cherry asked.

"Many times, but I feel my job might get in the way and I wouldn't have enough time to raise my son or daughter." Zadavia replied, sighing a little sadly.

"Well, there is always the option of taking a vacation." Duck suggested.

"Maybe after we can all live in peace once more." Zadavia shrugged.

"That would be a great idea." Mo said.


	70. Chapter 70

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent swam around, passing an old ship that was under the sea now.

"Hey, that looks like it's from the 21st century." Estelle noted.

"You got a point there," Akito agreed. "I saw it in one of our history books."

"There's the dolphins!" Vincent pointed.

"Good eye, bro." Estelle said.

The dolphins looked to them and screeched, swimming quickly away from them.

"Wait, we come in peace!" Estelle called to them.

"Quick, after them!" Vincent said.

"Maybe we should split up, you guys take the ones on the right, I'll go this way." Estelle suggested.

Her brothers agreed and they split up, going to find the dolphins. The dolphins chirped as they made their swim away.

"Wait, stop!" Estelle called out.

Estelle ended up alone against the reef and coral, looking around, but didn't see the dolphins in sight. "Where did they go?" she wondered.

* * *

Akito and Vincent went to look the other way.

"Now, where are those dolphins?" Vincent asked.

The dolphins came behind the boys and started to change.

Akito and Vincent kept swimming, but Akito stopped once he felt a disturbance. "LOOK OUT!"

Vincent saw the mechanical dolphins and swam down with Akito as the dolphins now looked rather scary.

"Ha! See, I told you!" Akito said out of victory.

"You're right, guess I owe ya." Vincent shrugged.

Suddenly a mechanical dolphin charged at them and made them fall to the ocean floor.

"Lemme handle this one." Akito told his brother before going off to the mechanical dolphins that tried to take them down.

"Be careful, bro." Vincent said out of concern.

Akito grabbed the dolphins by their tail fins and started to spin around with them the best he could. He then threw them far enough to make them flop out of the water for a brief moment.

* * *

Estelle still swam and she gasped once she ran into those very dolphins who were now in front of her and looked very menacing and frightening to her. "Oh, dear..." she said out of fear, but then calmed down and started to talk to herself. "Okay, remember, just talk to them."

The dolphins glared to her and started to knock her against the coral, snarling to her. However, they saw she was a mermaid and they had stopped what they were doing. They seemed to bow respectively to her.

"Um... Hello?" Estelle glanced at them.

The dolphins chirped to Estelle which changed into a language she would understand. 'Forgive us, Your Majesty, we thought you were someone else...'

"Your Majesty?" Estelle glanced at them. "What're you talking about?"

'You are from the prophecy,' the other dolphin told her. 'The long-lost mermaid countess with her animal healing powers and communication skills from hundreds of years ago in the past.'

"Well, me and my brothers just want to know why you and the rest of the dolphins and the whales are causing whirlpools and sinking stuff like cruise ships," Estelle said. "And I'm not the only merperson, there's also my twin brother, our older brother, my parents along with my cousins and aunts and uncles and grandparents, except for the ones on Mom's side of the family."

'That's quite the story you have there...' one dolphin told her.

"Um, thank you..." Estelle shrugged with a smile. "I didn't think you'd guys would know what I was."

"Are you kidding? Of course we know what you are." The second dolphin said to her.

"Yeah, your tail fin gave it away, we can't wait to show you to Adolpho." The first dolphin said.

"Adolpho?" Estelle wondered. "Who is Adolpho?"

"Our leader." Both dolphins said.

"You wouldn't mind taking me to him, would you?" Estelle asked, wondering if she could use this to her and the other Loonatics' advantage.

"Of course, your highness." The dolphins bowed before leading her to their leader.

Estelle smiled, flattered. 'Wonder who the real mermaid princess is?' she thought to herself before swimming along with the dolphins, trying to keep up appearances until much later.

* * *

Akito and Vincent came back to the ship.

"So, have you guys found out anything about the dolphins?" Rev asked.

"Well yes, but then, we kind of lost them." Akito said.

"Hmm... Better check the sonar." Tech took a look, hoping the dolphins didn't get too far away.

"Never mind the dolphins, where's Estelle?" Lexi noticed they were missing someone else.

"Oh, no, they must have kidnapped her!" Vincent exclaimed as he began to panic.

"Calm down, I'm sure she's fine..." Akito tried to calm his brother down.

"Still we should go back and save her." Vincent suggested.

"She's been fishnapped, I mean dolphnapped, I mean, kidnapped by dolphins!" Duck sounded hysterical as always.

"You let Estelle get captured!" Lexi folded her arms at him.

"Now the question is, what're they gonna do with her?" Tech wondered.

* * *

The dolphins led Estelle further into their ship hideout.

"Nice choice for your hideout." Estelle told the dolphins.

'Thank you...' the dolphins chirped to her as they continued on.

Estelle looked around, then put her head above the water once they stopped. There came a different dolphin who looked more menacing than the ones Estelle had met.

"Um... Hello..." Estelle greeted. "You must be Adolpho."

"That's what they call me," the dolphin told her, he didn't sound that friendly. "It's payback time."

"Payback time?" Estelle asked. "What are you talking about? Don't humans in this time period treat the planet and animals with respect?"

Adolpho noticed Estelle's tail fin, telling him one thing. "You're a mermaid..." He noticed.

'She is our long-lost mermaid princess savior...' the other dolphins told her.

"Um... Yes, I am." Estelle folded her arms with a firm look on her face, yes, she was lying, but she needed to make the dolphins peaceful animals like she knew them as they were back home.

Adolpho bowed his head out of respect. "It is an honor to meet you." he said.

"Oh, well, thank you," Estelle smiled. "Anyway, why do you want payback on humans?"

"Those ships that dwelled on and messed up on our oceans, not to mention those creepy water park shows..." Adolpho informed her.

"But not all humans are bad and if you don't want to be in the water park, then I'll make sure that you or the rest of the dolphins ever go there and the same goes for the whales," Estelle said. "Because I have a feeling that's why they joined your side and started to create whirlpools."

"You don't understand," Adolpho said to her in slight horror. "My brain's been fried! I've got an evil, nasty temper and I want revenge! You see, humans' pollution caused us a mutating caused results in an unsuspecting way."

"Then allow me to heal you and all of the dolphins that got hurt by the pollution and I promise you that me my brothers my parents and our friends will make sure that no one will ever pollute the ocean ever again and if then there will be lots of cleaning up to do." Estelle promised.

"I'm afraid those land creatures have to learn their lesson, mermaid princess or no mermaid princess..." Adolpho laughed evilly, then mutated the other dolphins to make them more evil now like he was.

"Surely there's something we can do!" Estelle cried.

"Quiet!" Adolpho snapped at her, no longer being gentle or formal with her. "Come on, let's show this princess what we can do, fellas!"

"I don't like the sound of this..." Estelle was getting nervous now. She decided to try to use her healing powers on the dolphins and hopefully it would also get rid of the evil thoughts.

Adolpho ducked down and made Estelle's powers bounce off his armor and hit her back in the face, but it worked on the other dolphins. "You may have some nifty tricks, little one, but you're gonna play by MY rules now!" he laughed wickedly at her and then went to swim off.

The other dolphins came to Estelle that she had healed and offered support for her.

"I know someone who needs a time-out." Estelle said to her new dolphin friends.

'Please forgive him, he's been hurt by humans for so long, he's never experienced any humans showing him any kindness.' The first dolphin told her.

'Yeah, they just think we're animals that like to play.' The second dolphin told her.

"I see... I'll have to work on him, I'm sorry to hear about the trouble you went through though." Estelle soothed them, sounding rather maternal.

'It's okay and you're not our long-lost princess are you?' The second dolphin asked.

Estelle sighed, knowing she couldn't lie to them anymore. "Actually... I'm not... I'm sorry I lied to you, but I wanted to help you..."

The dolphins looked a little unhappy that she had lied to them.

"But I still wanna help you, I promise, I really do!" Estelle tried to have them not be mad at her for lying.

'Do you give your word as both a mermaid and as a human?' The first dolphin asked, wanting to make sure that Estelle was serious about her keeping her promise.

"Yes, I give my word." Estelle promised and even held up her right hand.

'Then, alright, we'll help you stop Adolpho from sinking all of Acmetropolis.' The first dolphin said with a smile.

"Wait, Adolpho is going to what?!" Estelle exclaimed.

"Sink all of Acmetropolis to teach the humans a lesson.' the other dolphin informed.

"But I'm sure that if we tell them I'm sure everyone will listen." Estelle said.

'Oh, no one can be sure...' the first dolphin sighed.

'Humans never understand...' the other dolphin added.

Estelle frowned to them, she knew what she had to do now: She had to help them and save Acmetropolis without selfish needs or desires like most humans.


	71. Chapter 71

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I'm not picking up anything on sonar!" Rev called once he saw the monitors, unable to track down Estelle.

"Quiet down, Rev," Ace looked at another screen. "And take a look at this. Those whales are back and they're forming a whirlpool on that island!"

"Oh, no, that's not just any island ace." Akito said out of worry.

"Now they're after Acmetropolis city!" Tech called from another screen.

Ace looked to Akito, wondering what he meant by that.

"They're going to sink Acmetropolis!" Akito cried out of worry for the lives of everyone in Acmetropolis.

"We have to get out of here before that whirlpool gets any bigger." Atticus advised.

Alarms blared and the whirlpool was now coming for them and shaking them already.

"TOO LATE!" Mo screeched.

"We have to stop those whales!" Akito called out.

Tech tried to take back control of the boat, but the currents were too strong. "This baby needs more power!"

"Then how 'bout this?" Duck snarled as his eyes glowed and he flew out of the sinking whirlpool and decided to put his new power into good use. "Aqua Eggs!" He called as he went back into the water with his glowing hands and used one hand to push the boat out from under the water and used the other hand to help carry himself out. Once they were secured, he teleported back into the boat.

The others groaned as the splashing water drenched them due to Duck's care.

"That was close," Duck teleported back to them. "Lexi, I'm gonna find Estelle pronto while you other guys better stop those whales!"

"I'm going with you." Akito said.

"I need to go too, Estelle's like a little sister to me." Lexi added.

Atticus and Mo smiled at that, Estelle could use an older female influence other than her mother. Tech went back to controls so they could find a way to stop those whales.

"Back into the ocean we go," Akito said. "Let's go and find Estelle and hope that she's all right."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, but I'm ready to kick any tail if they've hurt her." Lexi looked very serious and protective of Estelle.

"Then let's quit talking and start diving in to find her." Duck said impatiently.

Lexi and Duck donned their scuba gear and went down.

Mo stopped her younger son before letting him move on. "Please... Be careful."

"I will, Mom." Akito said before he dived in.

Mo sniffled and hugged Atticus, who then cuddled her in return to soothe her. Felicity took out a trinket and wore it around her neck. She then took off her boots and joined Akito, Lexi, and Duck, and surprisingly enough, she had even earned her own golden tail fin, despite not being a mermaid herself nor having merpeople blood in her.

"Huh? How in the?" Vincent asked out of confusion. "Are those boots enchanted or something?"

"Flick helped Ariel's daughter," Cherry explained. "As a reward, King Triton blessed her with her own mermaid abilities."

"Ohh, well that explains where she got those boots and how she's able to turn into a mermaid." Vincent said.

"The boots are just part of her outfit, the trinket gives the powrs." Cherry explained.

"Oh." Vincent now saw why his cousin took off her boots.

"You should've met Melody." Cherry said to Atticus and Mo.

"I was called away and decided to take the family with me." Atticus replied apologetically.

"It's true." Mo said.

"Ariel really missed you," Cherry said to Atticus. "I didn't know you guys were related."

"Yeah, my mom is her mother's sister." Atticus explained.

"Hm..." Cherry hummed a little.

Slam yelled, he jumped out of the boat and did a tornado spin to stop the whales and the whirlpool from taking Acmetropolis down with it.

"Looks like Slam might need someone to team up with him." Vincent said.

"Maybe I should go." Atticus volunteered himself.

"No, Dad, you stay here, I'll go with Slam." Vincent told his father.

"You sure?" Atticus wanted to make sure, he believed in Vincent like he believed in all of his children though.

"Yes, Dad, I'm sure." Vincent said.

"Okay, try not to get sucked in." Atticus patted him on the head.

Vincent nodded and went off as Rev also went into the water.

"Oh, dear..." Mo held herself. "Cherry, how can you stay so calm?" she looked to the gothic woman. "Our children are risking their lives out there!"

"I went eight years without even seeing my own daughter," Cherry said to Mo. "Eight years just wondering... Is she going to be okay, what's she doing on her birthday, if she's being properly educated... If I can go through that, you can go through with Akito, Estelle, and Vincent doing this."

"She's got a good point." Atticus said.

"How did you survive?" Mo asked.

"It was really complicated..." Cherry said softly. "As punishment, my father decided to force me to be his servant to make up for it. However, one night, I finally had enough and I managed to run away without leaving a trace and I had faked my death."

"And how did you do that?" Ace asked her.

Cherry took out small pills she kept in her pocket. "I studied Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet, I asked a friend to slip these into my drink so it would appear I was poisoned. After I was knocked out for a couple of days, I was given a funeral in my bedroom. After my door was locked and I woke up in time, I just ran away and took all that I could and I ran to where Forte had been banished: Back to Belle and Adam."

"Wow." Ace said.

"It wasn't easy," Cherry continued. "Magenta also released her dogs that night..." She then rolled up her sleeve to show bite marks on her arm that were not from Maestro Forte.

"Yikes, how did you survive from her dogs' bites?" Ace asked both concerned and confused.

"I don't wish to remember..." Cherry rolled her sleeve back up.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Mo said.

Rev laughed as he, Akito, Vincent, and Slam were going to stop the whirlpools.

* * *

Adolpho came out to watch the show and had an evil laugh. "Bye-Bye, Birdy!" he called to Rev, then used brain blasts to control the whales still under the water.

"We better watch out for whatever the whales try." Akito said.

"Think you can beat them?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt them too much." Akito said.

"Yeah, animal cruelty." Vincent nodded in understanding.

"Let's kick some fin!" Rev called out.

A whale swam up and hit Rev with its fin, knocking him off course. Another whale swam up as well and swallowed up the superpowered roadrunner. Slam snarled at that.

"I'll get him, you guys stop the whirlpool!" Akito called, going after the whale that ate Rev alive.

"You got it, bro!" Vincent called back. "Okay, Slam, let's go stop that whirlpool."

* * *

Slam and Vincent went to stop the whirlpool while Akito would take on the whales. Akito jumped up and bodyslammed against the whale. The whale then brought him deep under water and leaped through the air itself and kept trying to knock him off its back.

"Give up, big guy, you won't be able to knock me off." Akito said.

The whale kept leaping in and out of the water. A crab had clung onto Akito's face during this.

"Sebastian?" Akito said out of confusion.

The crab looked to him and was not Sebastian.

Akito glared at this crab and tried to pull it off his face. This knocked Akito off balance and now he was flying through the air and landed in another whale's mouth and was now eaten as well.

"Oh, great, thanks a lot, Crab!" Akito shouted.


	72. Chapter 72

Lexi meanwhile was on her way down under the sea to retrieve Estelle. And where to her surprise, Estelle and two dolphins were on their way to Adolpho the rest of the dolphins and the whales.

"Estelle, wait!" Lexi cried, but the girl could not hear her right now.

"I have to go and stop her before she gets hurt." Lexi said.

"I'm going in, get ready to fire that brain of yours." Duck said to Lexi as they rode an underwater motorboat.

"Alright, let's do this." Lexi said.

"Use your brain blasts!" Duck told her.

"Duck, for the last time, I can't use my brain blasts down here!" Lexi reminded him.

"Look, you don't know if you can if you don't try." Duck said. He was sure since his powers were different down here, they might be for her then too and he teleported away.

"Duck, wait!" Lexi tried to stop him, but he was already gone.

Duck teleported into a room and found Estelle with the other dolphins. "Estelle, I'm here!"

"Duck?" Estelle looked at him strangely.

'A friend of yours?' The first dolphin asked her.

"Yeah, he can be annoying sometimes." Estelle told the dolphins.

* * *

Lexi was still underwater, coming after them.

"I'm here to save you, Estelle from these fishish fiends, I mean fiend fishes, I mean... Whatever, just give up now!" Duck shouted.

"Wait, Duck! Stop, these two are my friends I cured them." Estelle told him.

"Wait, what?" Duck asked confused.

"I'll explain later, right now, we have to go and stop Adolpho, the rest of the dolphins, and the whales from sinking Acmetropolis." Estelle said.

Lexi was about to attempt to use her brain blast.

"Oh, no!" Estelle saw this. "I'll be right back, guys!" She told the dolphins and Duck, then swam down to stop the female bunny. "Lexi, wait, stop!" she warned her. "Don't attack them!"

* * *

"Estelle, you're okay!" Lexi was so glad to see Estelle was okay.

"Lexi, we have to go and stop Adolpho the rest of the dolphins and the whales from sinking Acmetropolis." Estelle informed her.

"Adolpho?" Lexi asked.

"It's a long story, but believe me, I healed those dolphins, we don't have much time!" Estelle sounded urgent.

"Okay then, lead the way." Lexi said.

* * *

Estelle came back to Duck and the dolphins, then led them to Adolpho. Lexi was surprised to see Estelle's tail fin, but said nothing as she continued to follow the mermaid girl. Adolpho laughed as he continued to control the whales with a whirlpool overtaking Acmetropolis.

"Adolpho, please stop!" Estelle's voice called out.

"Why should I do what _you_ say?" Adolpho mocked her.

"Because... I'm the mermaid princess and I say so!" Estelle folded her arms.

Adolpho laughed. "You have no authority over me, prophecy or no prophecy!"

'Adolpho, please just let her heal you and the others.' One of the dolphins said.

"I don't think so, traitors!" Adolpho flapped his tail and pushed them all far away from him.

Estelle began to use her healing powers on all of the dolphins and whales.

"You got this?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, you should check with the others to make sure the city will still stand." Estelle looked back at her.

"You got it." Lexi said with a thumbs up.

Estelle nodded back and used her healing for the dolphins and whales to return back to the normal, majestic, and peaceful creatures they once were.

Duck rushed over with Lexi. "We're back!"

"Good," Tech looked back at them. "We need all the help we can get."

"But where are the kids?" Cherry asked.

"Estelle is still down there healing the dolphins and whales."Lexi informed her.

"Oh, I hope she will be okay." Felicity hoped.

"Rev, Slam, and Akito were eaten." Vincent came over to them.

Tech shuddered and shook his head. "Ugh, whale food!"

"We're going back," Duck grabbed Lexi's arm. "Come on, we're a team, remember?"

"Hey, watch the suit!" Lexi cried out.

Simon watched as the whirlpool was getting bigger and bigger. But then saw as the whirlpool was now starting to grow smaller and smaller.

"What's happening?" Cherry wondered.

* * *

Estelle had healed all the dolphins and the whales, but still had to get Adolpho. Before she did, she saw an egg that looked misplaced under the sea. She swam to it briefly and put her ear to it and tapped onto it.

The egg shook a little and crackled open and there was a bright rainbow colored glow and there was a young mermaid shadow shown before her.

"Whoa..." Estelle whispered.

"What?" Adolpho asked, finding it interesting. "What did you find?" His eyes then widened as he saw who it was.

There was a girl who looked around Estelle's age. She had red violet hair with pink eyes, she wore a diamond tiara on her head, a white pearl necklace, had a sea foam green top and had a darker green tail fin.

"Who... Who are you?" Estelle asked as Adolpho started to swim away.

"I am Princess Nebula," the mermaid girl informed. "The long-lost mermaid princess of these waters."

"Were... Were you trapped inside of that egg?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, someone has imprisoned me and kept me from saving the sea creatures and banished my entire race away, leading to people think our people were extinct," Princess Nebula explained. "I am a descendant of the land mermaid Eloise."

Estelle's eyes widened. "That's my cousin!"

"Really?" Princess Nebula asked, a little surprised. "You must be a time traveler..."

"You could say that, anyways, it's so great to meet you." Estelle said with a smile.

"Great to meet you too," Princess Nebula smiled, then looked serious. "Enough formality, we have to stop Adolpho before Acmetropolis is doomed from the start!"

Estelle agreed and swam off with her to stop the evil dolphin's reign of terror.

"Just because you're a big and powerful princess from a mythological creature doesn't mean I'm going to give in," Adolpho taunted Nebula. "Princess or no princess, I will take over the surface world for what they had done as told to me by Hexxus!"

"Hexxus?" Estelle asked.

* * *

"Who's Hexxus?" Ace wondered.

Cherry's eyes widened at that name.


	73. Chapter 73

"By the expression on your face, we can tell that you know who Hexxus is." Tech said, noticing her expression.

"I do... I didn't think he'd ever come back after what I've been through..." Cherry sighed. "That monster..."

There was deep, dark, diabolical laughing heard. 'Hello, Cherry... You've grown up so fast...'

"Leave me be, Hexxus, Katie's not here for you to manipulate anymore!" Cherry scowled as they all heard a dark and scary voice talk with the just as morbid and depressing woman.

"Leave her alone." Atticus said.

'Oh, I don't think I will...' Hexxus cackled. 'If I can't take over FernGully, then I will take over Acmetropolis!'

"STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Cherry snapped while Hexxus laughed as he was the one polluting the land when Adolpho believed humans had done it.

"I think it's time that Adolpho found out the truth." Atticus said.

"If you can get him to listen..." Cherry snorted in slight disbelief.

* * *

Nebula and Estelle tried to heal Adolpho, but it wouldn't work.

"Why isn't this working!?" Estelle cried out.

"There must be some other barrier protecting him!" Princess Nebula suggested.

They then saw Atticus and Mo swimming over to them and Adolpho in their merperson forms.

"Mom, Dad, nothing's working, we can't get Adolpho to stop!" Estelle alerted her parents.

"It's because Hexxus must be protecting him from being cured." Atticus told their daughter.

"What can we do?" Estelle frowned.

"The only way to wash out pollution, also the fairies need to rid of him." Princess Nebula explained.

"Do you know how to contact these fairies?" Mo asked.

"Indeed I do, hopefully they can make it in time before Acmetropolis is doomed." Princess Nebula replied before swimming off.

Estelle clung to her parents, very worried.

* * *

Princess Nebula swam and came to the surface of the rainforest's waters.

A blue glow came to her and a short black-haired female fairy came to her. "Princess Nebula, what is it?"

"It's Hexxus, he's back and controlling Adolpho to sink Acmetropolis, you and the others have to stop him, Crysta!" Princess Nebula commanded.

"We'll be there right away." Crysta said.

"Please hurry!" Princess Nebula urged.

Crysta nodded and rounded up the other fairies to tell them about Hexxus's unfortunate return. Once she had told all of the fairies, all of them flew off to defeat Hexxus hopefully this time for good.

* * *

"Help is on the way." Princess Nebula told her new friends with a smile.

Hexxus laughed as there was so much chaos and he felt so empowered. Adolpho had victory too as he rounded up more whales to help. However, Crysta used all her magic with her fellow fairies and they zapped the whirlpool. This made a big explosion and the whales and dolphins flew out of the water and were now slowly coming back down.

"NOOOOO!" Hexxus snarled as he was defeated once more.

Crysta glared at him and took out a staff given to her by the Magi and she started to fight him like a trained sorceress.

"Wow, a real fairy." Mo said.

"Have you ever not seen a fairy?" Princess Nebula looked back at Mo, still surprised.

"No, never, not once in my life." Mo said.

"Your family needs to get out more..." Princess Nebula commented.

Crysta banished Hexxus with one final blow and the fairies could now celebrate. As of right now, Hexxus was dead.

"I'm so glad he's gone now..." Cherry whispered as she bowed her head with her eyes shut based on past experiences with the evil, living smog cloud.

* * *

"This is making me very upset!" Adolpho groaned once he was caught in a net and brought back up to the ship.

Estelle, Atticus, and Mo came back up to the surface and changed back into their humanish forms while Princess Nebula waited for them in the water. Estelle was now able to cure Adolpho now that Hexxus was gone.

"Now, before anything else, whatya say ya cough up our pals, Moby?" Ace glared at the whale.

The whale then spouted out Rev, Akito, Vincent, and Slam for them to end up back on deck with the family and the other Loonatics.

"That was being close!" Felicity commented.

"And where were you, young lady?" Cherry glanced at her daughter.

"I got lost..." Felicity admitted.

"How did you get lost?" Vincent asked.

"I guess I went to another way..." Felicity held her hands out.

Cherry picked her up. Felicity took her Atlantica trinket off, which made below her waist turn back into her pale feet and Cherry lowered her into her black boots.

"Hey, this isn't part of the plan!" Adolpho snarled.

"You gotta play by our rules now." Ace smirked, folding his arms.

"That was really wild, it felt just like in Pinocchio!" Rev zipped around once he was free once again.

"Yeah, only inside, we were shot out through the blow holes." Akito said.

Rev then had another rant, mostly about why it's called the cat caught the tongue.

"Now, what to do with you?" Vincent looked to the bad dolphin.

"Shall we take him downtown?" Akito added with an evil smirk for the villainous animal.

"This isn't over!" Adolpho snarled at them.

"I'm sorry, but you need to be taught a lesson." Princess Nebula told Adolpho.

"Yeah." Estelle added in.

"We'll take him off yer hands, you are free to go back home, Princess Nebula." Ace told her.

"I'll never forget any of you..." Princess Nebula smiled, she then took out a silver conch shell that had jewels around it and she took a deep breath and blew into the shell.

* * *

Something magical happened and they all looked to see several mermen and mermaids return to the sea after Adolpho had been defeated.

"My fellow merpeople, peace has been restored!" Princess Nebula told them all. "We can all now rest in our home back under the sea and I will make you all one proud queen when I grow up! But I couldn't have done it without my new best friend..." she then smiled softly, looking back at Estelle in gratitude.

Estelle smiled back.

"Well, we're gonna take Adolpho back where he truly belongs," Lexi said to the Fudo family and Cherry with Simon. "It was really nice to meet you all, especially you, Mrs. Fudo."

Mo smiled back. "Likewise, Lexi."

"I really wish that we had brought Patch with us." Vincent said.

"Maybe another time?" Ace suggested.

"We'll have to see, thanks for the ride, it was really enjoyable." Mo said to them as they took their portal home.

Simon even waved to the Loonatics, but still frowned a little as he was carried in his mother's arms.

"Arrievous, dauphin!" Felicity told Adolpho.

Princess Nebula smiled to them as they went off and she with the other merpeople of the future waved to the departing heroic family.

"Wait, after the mission, me and Ace were going to train." Akito remembered.

"Come home for dinner though, after that, you can stay with your friends again." Mo promised.

Akito sighed, but he did agree. "Okay, Mom."

"Have to make a stop at the prison first." Ace was eager to train with the boy again.

"I think the prison is the right place for him." Duck said.

"Yeah, in a giant fish bowl!" Tech agreed with a laugh.

The families left back home while Akito would stay until dinner time.

"A giant fish bowl does sound great." Akito smirked.


	74. Chapter 74

The Loonatics passed past villians from previous missions and adventures they had together and the prison had placed Adolpho into a fish bowl. Akito covered his ears.

"Well, what'd he say, kid?" Ace smirked down to Akito for a translation.

"My mom says I'm not supposed to say those words." Akito replied, a little shocked.

"Oh, come on, he couldn't have said a word that bad." Ace said.

"I can't say those words, Ace." Akito repeated, not wanting to repeat.

"Come on, guys, let's just get back to the tower." Rev told them.

They all then left as Adolpho continued to curse them, but only Akito could tell what was being said.

"Sorry, I don't speak fish!" Duck taunted as he left with the others.

"Can we please leave before he says another word that no one my age should ever hear?" Akito asked.

"Come on, we're outta here." Ace said to him.

* * *

They left the prison and returned to the tower's training room.

"Whew, thank you for letting us leave the prison." Akito said out of relief.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know he was using such colorful vocabulary." Ace said to him.

"That's okay, I just can't use those words, no matter what." Akito folded his arms slightly.

"Ready to get back to work?" Ace smiled to him.

"You know it, Master." Akito said with a bow.

Ace chuckled. "Okay, okay... You want swords or holograms today?"

"Both." Akito said.

"Okay, wait right here." Ace went to get his sword first.

"Yes, sir." Akito said.

Ace nodded and went to get his sword. Leo smiled once he saw Akito and hopped over to him, landing in the boy's hands.

"Hey, Leo." Ace smiled and nuzzled the Fuzz-Z back.

"I sure have missed you, Akito." Leo said.

"I missed you too," Akito smiled to him. "You been good while I was gone?" He then jokingly asked.

"Yes." Leo said.

"He sure has." Ace added.

Akito laughed a little, he then set Leo down and took his sword once it was given to him.

"Okay, ready to start?" Ace asked.

"I was born ready." Akito smirked in determination.

"Alright then." Ace said.

Akito nodded, ready for some action. Leo hopped away to a safe distance so he wouldn't get in the way of their training.

"This is going to be intense." Leo said.

"Ready, Akito?" Ace challenged, though not seriously.

"Ready, Ace!" Akito confirmed.

And then, they started their training.

"Go Akito go! Go Akito go! GO AKITO!" Leo cheered for the boy.

* * *

The two then did their training together, Akito may had been absent for a while to spend more time with the family, but he was still just as sharp as ever. And where this amazed Ace he could really tell that this kid wasn't rusty.

"Nice work, kid." Ace praised.

"Was there every any doubt?" Akito asked, playfully smug.

"Well, I guess there wasn't any doubt, no matter how long you've been gone, you're never going to get rusty." Ace said.

"I'm smarter than I look, both book and street, thanks Mom and Dad." Akito smiled back.

"I can tell." Ace said.

"Excuse me..." Akito went to get a quick drink of water before going back to training.

"Congratulations, Akito." Leo smiled at his owner.

"Thanks, little buddy." Akito said before ruffling the top of the male Fuzz-Z's head.

Leo chuckled from the comfort. Akito then got a drink of water so then he would be refreshed before going back to training.

Ace was sharpening his sword a little, it looked a little out of the ordinary for now. He looked once he saw Akito. "Ready to continue?"

"Yeah, let's do this!" Akito was eager to train with Ace again.

"Let's do it then!" Ace smiled back.

"Go, Akito!" Leo cheered. "You can win!"

Ace and Akito did training for fighting, but of course, not actually hating each other, just part of their training. The training was intense, but wasn't too intense to let them let it go too far.

Ace was able to make Akito fall, which worried him. "Whoa, you okay, kid?"

"Sure..." Akito replied. "Never better..."

Ace came closer and held out his hand for the boy. Akito took his hand, but then turned the tables and made Ace on the floor now with one foot on top of the male bunny with a smirk.

"Whoa, a double-cross!" Ace was very impressed.

"Yep, I outsmarted you." Akito said.

"That was impressive, kid," Ace stood up next to Akito then. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Mom's advice about being on the streets alone," Akito explained. "She really needed her own self-defense growing up since she grew up in a junkyard back when she was a teenager."

"Wow, she must be a great teacher." Ace said.

"Yeah, Mom's the best." Akito smiled fondly.

"But doesn't it get kind of boring getting to learn only from your parents?" Leo asked.

"Well, we're homeschooled, there's nothing really else we can do," Akito shrugged. "Aunt Darla recommended tutors for us in case Mom gets a job, but Eloise says her tutor is mean and boring."

"Who's Eloise?" Ace asked.

"My cousin," Akito informed. "She lives in New York City at the Plaza Hotel."

"Wow, wait, I have an idea." Ace said.

"Yeah?" Akito sounded a little excited.

"I think I might know a tutor just for you and your brother and sister." Ace said, leading him to Tech's lab.

Akito had a feeling he saw where this was going, but followed behind Ace anyway.


	75. Chapter 75

Tech was looking through blueprints for a new invention idea. "What to invent?" he asked himself. "What to invent?"

"Hey Tech, got a minute?" Ace asked the coyote.

Tech put his blueprints aside a moment and turned to him. "What is it, Ace?"

Ace walked over to him and began to tell him his idea while Akito was looking through the inventory of the inventions.

"You think it could work?" Tech asked, he had a pleased and touched smile on his face.

"I'm positive." Ace said.

"Hmm..." Tech smiled as he watched Akito, knowing he wouldn't do anything dangerous on purpose. "Well, I would be honored."

"Thanks, Tech, you'll make a great teacher for the kids." Ace said.

"I suppose it'd be good, plus they should be educated while away from home and all." Tech smiled.

"Aww, I still have to learn?" Akito asked, though he was playful, he actually loved his lessons.

"Ya need an education if you're ever gonna get into a good college, kid." Ace chuckled.

"Good point." Akito said.

"It's settled then," Tech said. "No free rides though, you will learn, but at your own pace, if something is too hard, just let me know and we'll talk about it more." he then added.

"Of course, but Estelle and I should be fine." Akito reassured about their new lessons.

"Okay, but still let me know when it's too hard." Tech said.

"No problem, also, Estelle and I read on a fifth grade level." Akito added in.

"Noted, we'll start your lessons after Estelle comes back with me as your new instructor." Tech smiled back to him.

"Great, I can't wait for the lessons to start." Akito said.

"Same here, just be ready to learn, that's all I can say," Tech smiled. "I have to warn you though, I might be slow in certain departments. You and your sister are technically older than me."

"Well, that feels weird..." Akito muttered.

"Future time travel thing, don't worry, you're good." Tech chuckled, patting him gently on the head.

"Akito, isn't it time for dinner with your family?" Ace asked.

"It might be, I better go back just in case." Akito replied.

"Time Travel is always confusing to some people, you better go now before your family starts to worry, see you soon!" Tech waved.

"I'll be back with my sister!" Akito promised before he went to go back in time in time for dinner.

* * *

Luckily for him, by the time he got there, dinner was about to start. Mo blew on the food a little and slid off her oven mitts. Vincent was reading a book while Estelle was playing with her dolls until they would be called to dinner.

"Oh, hey." Estelle greeted as she made her monstrous doll wave to Akito.

"I guess I could play with you, Sis, until dinner is ready." Akito shrugged.

"It's getting there." Estelle handed him a witch doll while she took the vampire one.

"I shall defeat you, Lord of the Dead!" Akito said in a fake witch's voice.

"NEVER!" Estelle hissed in return, playing with him. A lot of girls her age thought she was odd for liking monsters, but she never cared. If she was happy, she was happy.

Akito did his own witch's laugh as they both began to let the dolls fight.

"Give up, I'll drink your blood!" Estelle threatened.

Vincent looked to them and laughed, shaking his head. "Kids..."

"You're a kid too." The twins said in unison.

"Yeah, but I'm almost nine." Vincent chuckled, playfully teasing them.

"Whatever." The twins rolled their eyes.

The twins kept playing while Vincent continued to read.

"This is a really great book." Vincent said enjoying his book.

"What's it about?" Estelle asked.

"Sci-Fi," Vincent replied. "I've really gotten into it ever since we started working with the Loonatics."

"Cool, what's the story that you're reading called?" Akito asked.

"War of the Worlds," Vincent said as he continued to read. "It's about aliens coming down and invade the planet Earth."

"I heard Grandpa James and Grandma Elizabeth say that back then when the book was read on the radio, people thought it was really happening and got scared." Estelle spoke up.

"Yeah and where none of them could get any sleep." Akito added in.

"It's really good so far." Vincent smiled.

"Cool." Akito and Estelle said.

"But nothing can top of what we've been through with the Loonatics." Akito added.

"Sometimes I wish Jenny could be with us..." Vincent spoke up.

Akito and Estelle looked at him funny for bringing up Jenny.

"What?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, it's funny that you should mention her, Sis, would you like to do the honors?" Akito asked his twin sister.

Estelle giggled, then started to sing 'Sitting in a Tree'. Vincent rolled his eyes at them.

"Not that, Estelle, you know what I mean." Akito said.

"Oh, right," Estelle said before clearing her voice. "Oh, Jenny!"

"What?" Vincent asked.

* * *

Jenny came in then, as if on cue. "Hi, Vincent."

"Jenny?" Vincent asked again, very surprised this time. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I really missed you, so I wanted to come and visit you that and your brother and sister helped me get here." Jenny said.

"How did you...?" Vincent looked at the twins.

Estelle and Akito smiled innocently.

"Whatever..." Vincent ignored that, then came over to Jenny. "It's great to see you again."

"And me to you." Jenny smiled fondly to him.

"Aw!" Akito and Estelle smiled.

"Don't you two have something to do?" Vincent asked his siblings.

"No." The twins said in unison.

Vincent sighed a little. Jenny hid a giggle, amused with their antics.

"Okay, okay, we'll leave you two alone." Akito said.

"Yeah, I wanna dance anyway..." Estelle said, leaving with her twin.

Jenny and Vincent watched them go and looked back to each other.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"I was thinking of watching a movie." Vincent said.

"Okay." Jenny agreed.

Vincent smiled and went to get the movie collection.

* * *

As Akito and Estelle walked, their bracelets started to blink.

"Uh..." Akito started.

"Oh." Estelle finished.

"We can't let this ruin his time with Jenny, we have to let Vincent stay here while we go on the mission." Akito said.

"You think we can do it without him?" Estelle asked.

"I hope so." Akito said.

Estelle went to their mother who was making stirring a mixing bowl. "Mom, we're going now."

"Already?" Mo frowned a little.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but it's a mission and where this time, we're going without Vincent." Akito said.

"Okay..." Mo said to them. "Be careful and have fun, okay?"

"We will." the twins promised before they would get going.

Mo smiled though that the twins respected their older brother's privacy so he could spend some time with Jenny and not have their moment ruined by the Loonatics needing their assistance. Akito and Estelle then left through the portal without Vincent this time. Jenny shook a chill down her spine.

* * *

"You okay?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, I just thought I felt something weird." Jenny shrugged.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Vincent said.

"Okay..." Jenny shrugged again and looked through the movies with him for their little time together.


	76. Chapter 76

The twins were in their uniforms and ended up in the middle of the Acmetropolis streets in what appeared to be a happy and sunny day.

"Looks like a peaceful day." Akito said.

"GO AHEAD AND HIGH TAIL IT OUTTA HERE!" a rough Western voice called.

"Huh?" the twins turned.

* * *

There was a man with a fuzzy orange mustache in battle armor trying to take down Ace. Akito teleported him to Ace to help the male rabbit team member with the man.

"Akito, you're here!" Ace was surprised and relieved.

"What's the lowdown?" Akito asked urgently.

"This wise guy thinks he can knock me down!" Ace informed.

"Well then, let's see if he can take us both." Akito said before taking out his sword.

Ace took out his own and he and Akito charged for the bad guy. "Take this, Ophiuchus Sam!"

"Seriously? That's his name? Must be the ancestor of Yosemite Sam." Akito groaned.

"Descendant." Estelle corrected.

"What?" Akito looked back to her.

"This is the distant future, Yosemite Sam would be his ancestor and this Sam would be a descendant," Estelle explained. "You know, like those kids of those princesses and villains our parents and aunt knew?"

"Oh, right, anyways, let's get this guy, Ace." Akito said.

"BREAK!" Ace ran with his sword.

Akito yelled out and ran with his own sword. Ophiuchus Sam laughed at them and tried to fight against them.

"You can do it, guys!" Estelle cheered. "You can beat him!"

* * *

"Ace, in here!" a voice called after they were blown back.

Ace turned and saw the familiar man and rushed over to him. Akito looekd curious and confused, but he followed. The man let them in so they could all take down Sam together.

"Ace, where are we going?" Akito asked, not knowing where the male rabbit was leading him to.

"Gettin' some help." Ace said to him.

The red-haired man smiled to him. "Hey, kid, I'm Deuce."

Akito smiled back and briefly shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you, Deuce, but how do you and Ace know each other?" he then asked.

"We'll tell ya a little later..." Ace said as he too kout his sword.

Sam started to shoot his laser gun at them, but Ace blocked the shots with his blade.

"This feels like one of those cowboy movies only we're in the future." Akito giggled a little.

"Yeah, I guess it does feel that way, little dude." Deuce said.

Sam lowered his robot horse and kept trying to shoot Ace and Akito, but kept missing due to how swift and talnted they are. "No fair, you no good varmints!"

"This coming from a short man with a mustache." Akito retorted.

Deuce helped them the best that he could and where it helped them better than ever before. They made it look like they got away at one point as the train was going through the wormhole it came out from. Sam celebrated victory, but smacked his back against a tower and fell on his speeding robot horse.

* * *

Deuce then rode them both down back to Acmetropolis Park.

"Thanks for the assist, Deuce!" Ace thanked.

"We make a pretty good team." Deuce smirked back to him.

"Yeah, we sure do." Akito smiled.

"Ace..." Lexi walked over. "Did you hear about the runaway train at the park today?"

" _Hear_ of it?" Ace rubbed his backside. "I got bruises in places to show I don't like to show!"

Lexi smiled once she saw Akito and Estelle, but then frowned. "Hey, where's your brother?"

"Having a moment alone with his girlfriend." Akito said.

"Oh, he's got a girlfriend does he?" Lexi smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Akito has one too," Estelle giggled. "She lives in Pallet Town."

"Getting off topic." Akito said after he blushed.

Estelle giggled.

"Ya really saved our tails back there." Ace said to Deuce.

"Oh, I guess you could say I'm always at the wrong place at the right time." Deuce smiled.

"Sounds like you and Ace got a lot in common." Lexi smirked, folding her arms.

"Yeah." Estelle added in.

"So, who's your boyfriend, Estelle?" Lexi asked, still smirking.

"Um, I-I don't have one." Estelle said, looking down, very sad.

"Ah, don't worry, you will someday..." Lexi ruffled up her short hair gently.

Zadavia came, but due to being busy, she came through the fountain and not in person like she used to. " ** _Loonatics..._** " she greeted the same as always.

"Hey, Zadavia." The twins greeted.

Zadavia looked to the twins in slight surprise. " ** _Akito, Estelle, you've returned._** "

"Yep, as soon as our futuristic bracelets began to blink red, we knew that there had to be a mission." Akito said.

" _ **Where is Vincent?**_ " Zadavia couldn't help but ask.

"He had to stay home for personal reasons..." Estelle reported.

" _ **And where is Felicity?**_ " Zadavia asked.

Akito and Estelle noticed their cousin wasn't there. Where was she?

"Um, we don't know..." Akito shrugged honestly. "Sorry..."

"I'm sure she'll be here eventually." Estelle suggested.

"Yeah, she'll probably be here sometime." Lexi said.

" ** _Ah, very well._** " Zadavia replied.

"Zadavia, I want ya to meet my new pal-" Ace was about to introduce.

" _ **Deuce.**_ " Zadavia already knew this human.

"You guys know each other?" Akito asked the alien woman.

"How do you two know each other?" Estelle asked.

" ** _Let's just say that Deuce and I have had our differences in the past._** " Zadavia replied.

"She's right," Deuce confirmed, then looked back. "Look, I know I've made some mistakes, I'm only here to ask for forgiveness and a chance to start over."

" ** _Then you made a choice for no reason._** " Zadavia's tone sounded cold.

Deuce frowned then, feeling he wasn't needed and decided to get going then. "Perhaps I should leave."

" ** _Not perhaps, definitely._** " Zadavia told him.

"Zadavia, that's mean, just give him a chance." Estelle said to the alien woman.

"No, no, she's right, I should just go." Deuce said, then went on his air motor bike and took off as soon as he got strapped in with his helmet and zoomed away out of Acmetropolis Park.

Ace looked sad to have lost his new friend. They all then went to the Tower, with still no Felicity.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Not going!" Cherry argued.

"He's going!" Forte argued with his wife.

"Not!"

"Going!"

"NOT!"

Felicity came between her parents. "Can I be going now?" she sighed. "They are waiting for moi!"

"One moment, Felicity," Forte said before glaring at his wife. "He's going!"

"NOT!" Cherry argued.

"What are you arguing about now?" Felicity frowned.

"I'm sorry, Flick, but your father thinks it would be good for you and your brother to bond by taking him with you on your Loonatics missions from now on." Cherry folded her arms.

"Why not?" Forte asked her.

"He's only a _baby_!" Cherry snapped and pointed to Simon as he was building with blocks, seeming to be making a utopia and had a toy cannon to destroy it. "Just look at him!"

"Well, don't you remember the missions that he has been on with Felicity?" Forte asked.

"Yes, but he's a baby..." Cherry folded his arms, then looked down to their daughter. "Do you think you're responsible enough to look after your baby brother?"

"Oui, Maman, I am liking him a lot more now than before you had him!" Felicity piped up. "I will never wish him away ever again!"

Forte smiled to that, remembering what happened when Felicity actually did that and it nearly cost her her own life.

"Well... Okay..." Cherry finally agreed. "Let me just pack up his things real quick and you can take him with you."

Felicity cheered and hugged Simon. "We are going on adventures together, petit frère!"

"This is great, this way, they can bond more." Forte said.

"Terrific..." Cherry deadpanned as she packed up a diaper bag as quickly as she could.

Simon had an emotionless look that could only rival his mother's.

Felicity grunted a little, but picked him up. "Ooh, you are getting bigger..."

Simon just shrugged, not seeing what the difference was from everyday of his life.

Cherry packed up the bag and zipped it up, giving it to Felicity. "You're in charge..." she said. "Be very careful and you won't get seriously hurt."

"Do not worry, Maman, Simon is smarter than he appears to be." Felicity promised.

"I was talking to you..." Cherry folded her arms.

Felicity blinked, then left with Simon. "Arrievous!"

"Oh, come on, not again!" Forte complained.

The portal closed up after they left.

"I'm going to work..." Cherry took out a make-up kit.

"Which one?" Forte scoffed a little.

"Funeral Home..." Cherry walked off with her make-up kit.

"Erm... Could I come with you?" Forte walked with her rather quickly. "No one else is here..."

"Sure," Cherry glanced up at him. "If you don't mind dead bodies."

"I will take anything from being bored." Forte said.

"Fine..." Cherry shrugged and walked with him with her make-up kit.

Forte followed, got her coat for her and shut the door behind them.

"Can't wait to see your work..." Forte said.

"Even more terrific..." Cherry muttered.


	77. Chapter 77

_**At the Tower...**_

"I still can't believe that Zadavia wouldn't give Deuce a chance." Estelle said.

"She says she'll tell us about it when she gets free." Lexi said, but she understood how Estelle felt.

Felicity came through the portal, carrying Simon and his bag. "Apologies for my tardiness..." she told the Loonatics as she came to see them.

"It's okay, Felicity, I don't think you missed much." Estelle said.

"What's the kid doing here?" Duck pointed to Simon.

"He is going to help us..." Felicity said as she adjusted Simon.

Simon actually screamed and cried a little, wiggling in her grip.

"Oh, sorry, Simon, I have forgotten you weren't fed at home..." Felicity reached into the bag, took out a bottle, and fed her baby brother.

Simon stopped crying and felt better once he drank some of his milk.

"Yep, no matter what he does, he's still a baby." Akito said.

Zadavia walked in then.

"Bonjour, Zadaiva..." Felicity greeted.

"Hello, Felicity, welcome back, and I see you brought your brother..." Zadavia noticed, attempting to tickle Simon.

Felicity took the bottle out once Simon finished the milk. Simon actually seemed to smile at Zadavia.

"So, about Deuce...?" Ace started.

"Deuce?" Felicity asked, not knowing who that was.

"A new friend of ours." Akito said.

"Ah..." Felicity nodded then.

Zadavia showed them screens from her home world. "During the Fall of Freleng, the last cart to depart was the Intergalactic Quasar Train, it was rumored to carry cargo that could make a man king." she explained.

"Whoa, sounds like code for treasure!" Duck sounded eager and greedy as always.

"Pay attention, Duck!" Zadavia scolded him.

"What?" Duck asked innocently.

"A stray photon blast struck the train transport," Zadavia continued. "And caused it to launch prematurely on a runaway course. It disappeared into a wormhole and appeared to be lost forever."

"Until recently..." Akito and Estelle concluded, even if they missed most of that.

"I fear the arrival of Deuce is no coincidence." Zadavia said to them.

"What are you saying?" Estelle asked the alien woman.

"I'm sure it's possible he's changed..." Ace still wanted to be Deuece's friend.

"A risk I cannot take," Zadavia refused. "It must be stopped before it falls into the wrong hands."

"Look, even if we can stop this hunk of metal, how do we find it?" Lexi spoke up. "It's not like we can catch it at our local Mall Beamo."

"I may be able to operate on that." Tech volunteered himself, as usual.

"How?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, I have my ways." Tech chuckled to her.

Simon reached out to Tech and even waved his hands.

"Uh, you want up?" Tech held him.

Simon looked up at him, slowly blinking.

"I am thinking he wants to help you." Felicity guessed.

"Well, I could use the help." Tech said.

Simon clung onto the coyote then.

"To my lab!" Tech proclaimed then, taking Simon with him.


	78. Chapter 78

Tech was at his computer with Simon securely on his lap and he was going to track down the time and coordinates for the wormhole.

"According to my algebra, it'll open in exactly seven and a half minutes," he told the others. "This will ensure how long you have."

Simon handed a device to Ace.

"Tech, you, Estelle, Felicity, Simon, and Lexi keep monitoring the situation," Ace commanded. "Everyone else, it's time to jet!"

"Yes, sir." Akito saluted.

A door opened at the tower top and they all ran over to their carts.

"Say," Duck noticed Deuce had come in then. "What's Mr. Popular doing here? You've been eavesdropping about that train!"

"No," Deuce smiled innocently. "I heard about the Quasar Train, thought about bringing it back so I can earn Zadavia's trust again."

Duck blabbed, mocking him. "Yeah, another sob story! Look, the world's smallest violin!" he then pretended to play an imaginary violin to 'closed caption' his pain.

Akito closed Duck's beak, not wanting to hear anything anymore negative towards Deuce.

Ace decided to try to help. "So, uhh,... You always give up so easily?"

Duck glared at both Akito and Ace.

"Guys, he saved our lives," Ace reminded. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Duck, you should know that better than anyone."

"Yeah, we should give Deuce a second chance." Akito said.

Duck folded his arms, he went to his cart and got ready to go. Ace sighed and pushed his button to start them up so they could go for the train and literally catch it. They then bolted off and patrolled the skies to look for the wormhole and the train.

"Alright, this train shouldn't be too hard to find." Atticus said.

* * *

They were close to the road, even with Deuce and saw a glowing blue light.

"Looks like our train is right on time!" Deuce said to his possible new friends.

"Let's catch a ride." Ace said as he stood up from his seat and hopped onto the end of the train.

Deuce then did the same to join him. Akito did the same to join the both of them. Once Rev, Duck, and Slam were secure, they went ahead as well.

"We gotta work and fast!" Akito told them as he held the device. "We gotta stop this thing before the wormhole closes again!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Ace agreed.

Duck and Slam went to check the cart while Akito, Ace and Rev would go up front.

"In we go." Slam said.

* * *

As soon as the doors closed and they walked in, Ophiuchus Sam had returned.

"Duck, did you ever get the feeling we were about to be attacked?" Slam asked in his language.

"Never mind that, we gotta look for the emergency cord," Duck told him, then looked around the room they were in. "Let's see... Where's the cord? Where's the cord?" he then finally found it. "There it is!" he then grabbed it, but he gasped and jumped back.

There was a heat blast against the door and it opened to reveal Ophiuchus Sam.

"Don't you say a word..." Duck glared at the Tasmanian devil.

Slam just whistled innocently and made it look like he had zipped his mouth shut.

"Now I got ya right where I want ya!" Sam smiled evilly once he took out his gun and rode his robot animal.

"Slam, do something!" Duck cried in worry.

"Say adios to Acmetropolis!" Sam shot a large cargo box Slam carried over his head and Duck teleported behind him. "And say hello to obliv... Obilil... Eh, whatever it's called..." he then started to shoot at them.

"Oh, sure, go hide behind me." Slam groaned towards Duck.

They both then tried to dodge as Sam took out an extra gun and shot them twice as much, scaring them both.

"Oh, hold still, you confounded bird!" Sam snapped at Duck. He tried to jump in after them, but the door shut on him and made him slam against the wall.

"Sorry," Deuce showed up with a smirk. "But Duck can't come out and play until he finishes his homework."

Duck rushed to him, feeling thankful. "Thanks, Deuce... My hero."

"Thanks, Deuce, you saved our skins." Slam said.

Deuce smiled to them, looking a little cocky though, but Slam and Duck were just thankful for his bravery.

* * *

Rev sped up to one car of the train, looking around, unaware that Sam was right behind him now.

Sam grinned evilly and took out a large gun to shoot at him. "Aha, I gotcha!" But to his surprise, Rev had vanished in thin air! "What? No way that dingdong feather duster got away!"

"Who are you talking about?" Rev asked, appearing behind Sam.

Sam was surprised and turned to see Rev, very frustrated with how quick he was. "Hey, you look awfully familiar..." he then took out his weapon to the roadrunner. "Say sayonara, beak breath!"

Deuce then suddenly came into the scene, he punched Sam's weapon away and kicked Sam clear across the stomach, making him fall, but not completely off the train just yet. Ace saw Sam coming and gave him a swift kick back.

"Have a nice fall, Sam!" Akito called out.

"Nice work, Deuce." Ace smiled with a thumb's up.

"Nice assist, Ace." Deuce smiled back, doing the same.

"Gee, Deuce, Ace was sure right about you, though we don't know anything about you..." Rev spoke quickly as usual.

"That was really cool, Deuce." Akito smiled to his new friend.

Deuce smiled back at him and where it was cocky, but of course, wasn't noticeable. He then went off again for his next assignment.

"I like that guy." Ace smiled.

"Yeah..." Akito smiled too, but he felt something odd and held his stomach. "Ooh..."

"You okay, kiddo?" Rev asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine, but... I feel weird in my stomach for some reason..." Akito shrugged.

"Was it something ya ate?" Ace asked in concern.

"No, no, I'm sure it was nothing." Akito said.

Rev had a long winded explanation, but Akito and Ace ignored it a little. The train was now getting closer and closer to the wormhole.

"This isn't lookin' good, Rev!" Ace whimpered. "We gotta bolt, we have a few seconds before the wormhole closes! Akito, we're gonna jump, be very careful."

"I will." Akito said to him, trying to ignore his stomach.

"Alright, here we go... One, two, three, jump!" Ace called out before jumping off.

* * *

They jumped together and landed safely just as the train made it back into the wormhole. Ace, Rev, and Akito found Deuce next to a dumpster and rushed to him.

"Deuce, have you seen Duck and Slam?" Akito asked.

"I tried saving them, but it was too late!" Duece cried. "They've entered the time-space continuum!"

"Oh, no, this is terrible!" Akito exclaimed.

"They could be anywhere at any time." Ace muttered sadly.

"How are we going to be able to find them?" Akito asked.

"I'm sure Tech has a tracking device on 'em or somethin'." Ace suggested.

"Yeah, you're right, besides, that coyote is practically prepared for anything." Akito said.


	79. Chapter 79

They all took a brief visit back to the tower and told them what happened. Akito groaned a little and still held his stomach, it felt really hard to ignore now.

"Maybe you should stay here with us?" Felicity suggested due to her cousin's sudden sickness.

"No, no, I'm sure that it's nothing." Akito said.

"As long as you're sure..." Estelle was worried about him now.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm sure." Akito said.

Simon typed at Tech's computer to give them coordinates on where to find Duck and Slam.

"Your parents must be so proud..." Lexi said to Felicity.

"Papa seems to be, I am not sure about Maman sometimes..." Felicity sighed a little about her mother's well-being about anything. "I have not seen her smile in my whole life."

"I'm sure that she will smile, Felicity." Estelle assured her cousin.

Felicity sighed, hoping Estelle would be right.

* * *

Deuce, Ace, Rev, and Akito went off again to go look for Duck and Slam and hopefully bring them back from any harm.

Ophiuchus Sam laughed as he snuck up on them again and shot at them, making their cars crash against each other. "Looks like you reached the end of the line, Floppy Ears!"

"I'm getting really tired of that guy!" Akito frowned.

"You and me both, kid." Ace agreed.

"Prepare for a good old fashioned bushwhacking!" Sam laughed as he tried to shoot at them, when he missed, it left a huge crater in the road. "Come back here!"

They all split up and hid behind the cars to avoid him. Ace and Akito got their swords out and Deuce got out his shield.

"Time to take this guy down." Akito said.

Sam shot, but his fire always bounced off their blades. The blast was stronger though so Ace hid behind one car. Akito followed, groaning a little, but made it next to him. Deuce used his shield the best he could against Sam's blasts, but seemed to be getting weaker by the minute.

"Oh, no, Deuce needs help!" Akito told Ace.

The shield suddenly demateralized from the blasts.

"Guys, your swords!" Deuce called out, holding his hand. "One of you toss me your sword!"

"Lemme handle this, kid." Ace told Akito, he then switched the blade off and tossed it to their new friend.

"Deuce, catch!" Akito called out to their new friend before switching his blade off as well and then tossed it to him.

Deuce took their swords, he put one in his pocket and activated the blade on the other. "Thanks, pal." he smirked to them.

Akito's stomach felt a lot worse now while Ace's ears drooped slightly.

"I can't believe ya fell for it!" Sam laughed at them. "They're even dumber than me!"

"What...?" Akito asked.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Deuce smiled evilly.

"A long time for what?" Akito asked. "What's going on?"

Ace glared to Deuce and was going to go tackle him down, but then couldn't. Deuce hit a special button on the swords and held both Akito and Ace back by energy blasts. Sam laughed at this, though the wormhole opened up and he was nearly hit by the train.

"The train!" Akito called out.

Deuce seemed to actually smile at Sam's pain and pushed Akito and Ace further back, blocking Akito's special hereditary strength and smacked them against the wall. "Hope there's no hard feelings, but let's see if I care!" he mocked before going after the train with the swords helping him.

"We'll stop you...!" Akito glared before he groaned as he felt the pain in his stomach again.

Duck and Slam came out of the back cart and they jumped down off the train.

"Whoa!" Duck yelled out.

They both crashed into Deuce and were all about to fall down then. Duck and Slam landed on top of Sam while Deuce was able to get away. The train left through the wormhole then.

Duck rushed over to Akito and Ace. "Guys, whatever you do, don't give Deuce your swords," he tried to warn them, but he was unaware he had been too late. "It's a scam! Uhh... By the way, where _are_ your swords?"

Ace and Akito gave him deadpan looks then.

"What do you think? We already gave him our swords!" Akito yelled at Duck before feeling the pain again.

"Thanks, guys!" Deuce laughed as he wore a helmet, had the swords, and rode Sam's robot horse. "Now I have everything I need!" He then blasted off with an evil laugh.

Ace narrowed his eyes, he couldn't believe he trusted that guy.

"Come on, we better tell the others." Duck suggested.

Akito groaned as he held his stomach.

"Akito, what's wrong?" Slam asked out of concern.

"I-I don't know..." Akito answered honestly, he had never experienced anything like this before.

Slam decided to carry him back.

Akito moaned, feeling incredibly sick to his stomach. "I've felt funny ever since we saw Deuce again..."

"Hang on..." Duck said once he saw the now flattened Sam and picked him up. "We better take him into custody too."

"Yeah, we better." Ace agreed.


	80. Chapter 80

They all then went to the tower and made Sam stay in a prison cell they had installed for any hostage bad guys they may pick up. Estelle was looking extremely pale herself and holding onto her stomach now too. Simon looked to his older cousins and looked thoughtful to them.

"Zadavia, I don't know what to say," Ace walked up to the alien woman. "I should've listened to you about Deuce."

"And I thought I was the only one who ever screwed up around here." Duck narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You guys are looking different..." Felicity looked down to Akito and Estelle. "Are you getting shorter?"

"No, why did you get so tall?" Estelle asked, her hair was slowly turning back to how it used to be, complete with her headband.

"What's what's happening to us, Zadavia?" Akito asked.

Zadavia looked extremely concerned for them and decided to check them out.

"I feel really different..." Estelle frowned.

"Me too." Akito added.

"Let me see..." Zadavia felt their foreheads. "You don't really feel warm... Plus you seem to be shrinking... Estelle, your hair looks like it did last year..."

"Maybe someone is interfering with their family!" Felicity tried to suggest.

Akito and Estelle looked to her.

Felicity let out a sigh before explaining to them. "When I was with my friend Gabrielle, Belle and Adam's daughter, I made a very bad wish that Simon would never be born... The Enchantress made a curse though... She brought us back to before we were born and my parents were not getting together in that time frame back when they first met and I was aging backwards until after I was an enfant..."

"What happened after you were a baby?" Estelle asked.

"I perished..." Felicity whispered sadly and warningly.

"Oh, dear..." Estelle said out of worry.

Felicity frowned and nodded.

"But who could be doing this?" Zadavia asked.

Akito tried to think with what brain power he had left, he had always been a brilliant boy, but was more street smart like his mother. "Deuce!" he called out. "He must be using the wormhole to stop Mom and Dad from meeting or something so that we're not born!"

"Oh, no! Wait, but then that means..." Estelle said before she gasped.

"The same thing will happen with Vincent and Jenny!" The twins called out of concern.

"Whoa!" Ace was shocked.

"So, what does that mean about us then?" Duck asked.

The others glanced to him.

"We have to find a way to stop him!" Zadavia urged them. "I knew something like this would happen!"

"Zadavia, I think it's time you told us everything that happened." Akito said.

"Very well..." Zadavia sighed. "I'm sorry for protesting you earlier, Ace, but Deuce is not what he seems to be."

"We found that out the hard way." Ace nodded, now going to listen to her.

* * *

Simon crawled over and held his arms up to the alien woman. Zadavia noticed this and picked him up in her arms and had them all be seated to find out all about Deuce and find a way to fix this mess before it would be too late.

"Okay, Zadavia, we're ready to listen." Estelle said.

"I should've told you all the entire story," Zadavia started. "Back on Freleng, Deuce was once one of my most powerful generals. He was determined to lead one of the greatest armies ever assembled, but tensions grew between us when I refused to place all the authority and attention on command. Deuce was only interested in glory for himself. When the uprising took place, he was disbanding, with nowhere to be found."

"Sounds like he was going a little crazy." Estelle said.

"Sounds like he got drunk with power on the galaxy," Lexi added. "Probably used that train only for treasure."

"Well, the joke's on him!" Duck scoffed. "Slam and I checked that train from top to bottom, and there ain't no treasure! There was nuthin', but broken down robots. Many of which had been eaten..." he then sent a glare to the Tasmanian devil.

"I said sorry!" Slam smiled apologetically.

"That's it!" Zadavia looked angry. "That was his army he was eating! His army of robots."

"Then he must be waiting to awaken them." Akito said.

"Why did he take Ace and Akito's swords?" Lexi asked.

"Those swords once belonged to the greatest warriors, two of the guardians of Freleng," Zadavia explained. "With worse powers you cannot imagine."

"Our swords have powers?" Ace asked, surprised, not even he knew that.

"You never told him that before?" Akito asked the alien woman.

"Great power can cause great power so much to harm." Zadavia informed.

"Understandable." Estelle said.

"They will come to you when you're ready." Zadavia told the sword bearers of the Loonatics.

"I think I read that in a fortune cookie once." Duck whispered.

"Deuce knows the powers of the swords better than anyone." Zadavia sighed.

"I wonder what he is doing in the timeline to when Tante Mo, Uncle Atticus, and Maman were children right now as we are talking..." Felicity frowned, very worried about her cousins as they continued to age down and soon, she was starting to as well.

Simon was now getting smaller himself, closer to a newborn rather than a toddler.

"Oh, no! We have to stop him before it's too late!" Estelle cried out of worry.

"How?" Felicity asked.

"This is dangerous," Zadavia noticed. "The kids are going to age backwards, but we still need to stop Deuce before he turns into a tyrant again."

"Yes and before we cease to exist!" Akito cried out.

"How do we do it though?" Estelle asked, nearly crying.

"You'll have to go back in time," Zadavia told them. "We'll take care of Deuce, you try to get your parents together."

"Are you sure?" Felicity asked, very worried about that.

"Yes, I know you can all do this..." Zadavia replied.

There was a ticking heard in Simon's diaper bag.

Duck took out a pocket watch. "Man, these things are even older than you guys!"

"Give that to me!" Felicity swiped it. "This is Papa's time travel watch, he used to use it so he could see Maman in secret when King Frank banished him away from her!"

"Quick, we have to go now!" Akito exclaimed.

Felicity quickly remembered how to set the watch and transported herself, Simon, Akito, and Estelle to the distant past, back to where before they were even born and their parents got together.

"I hope they make it in time..." Zadavia sighed for the junior Loonatics.

"So do we, Zadavia, so do we." Ace said.

The others just had to track down Deuce and they decided to get information out of their hostage.

* * *

Meanwhile, magic sparks blinked up in the middle of a sidewalk and there came the four kids, Simon was still slowly becoming a newborn, Felicity looked about a year younger, and the twins looked like they were their cousin Eloise's age.

"Now, where are we?" Felicity looked around their surroundings. "This does not look familiar to me..."

"I think this is where Grandpa James, Grandma Elizabeth, and Uncle Junior live..." Estelle tried to think.

"I think you're right, Sis, wait, this must be the day that Mom and Dad first met." Akito said.

"Perhaps..." Felicity wasn't sure.

Akito and Estelle looked through the fence and saw their father at a young age in the backyard with a schnauzer puppy while a girl around his age was talking with him and went inside the house.

"That's Dad all right..." Estelle noted. "So weird to see Dad as a kid..."

"He looks so much like Vincent." Akito agreed.

"But who's that girl?" Felicity asked, not recognizing the girl.

Akito and Estelle narrowed their eyes a little.

"Ma... Ma..." Simon whispered.

"What?" Felicity looked down to her baby brother.

Simon was reaching out for the girl who had went inside the house.

"That... That was my mother..." Felicity whispered once she realized who the girl had to be.

"We better get closer to hear what they're talking about, but have to be careful." Akito whispered.

"Oui, altering a time frame can be very dangerous." Felicity agreed.

* * *

They came a little closer, but not in a way that would have them be noticed. Atticus was talking with the puppy about being a junkyard dog and possibly running away. There was supposed to be a group of junkyard dogs coming over, but for some reason, they did not come. This would have led to Mo meeting Atticus with Angel meeting Scamp, but that didn't look like it was going to happen.

"Okay, we have to make sure that Dad and Mom meet along with Scamp and Angel." Akito said.

"What're we gonna tell them?" Estelle frowned. "We're from the future? They'll think we're insane!"

"No, but we have to do something," Akito said before getting an idea. "I've got an idea, but we have to do it before Mom, Angel, and the Junkyard Dogs leave."

"Lead the way." Felicity told him as she carried her brother.

Simon looked miserable without his mother, when he saw her in the window, he kept reaching out and trying to grab her, but he couldn't. Akito brought his head out and decided to make some noises as if he was a dog coming from the other side of the fence.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Scamp lifted his ear up as he heard something.

"Yeah, I do," Atticus said. "And it sounds like it's coming from the other side of the fence."

And where Akito's plan worked as the event of the day that Atticus and Mo and Scamp and Angel met began to go back on track and showed that it happened. However, as the Junkyard dogs came, there was someone missing. Angel followed, she didn't look as happy or thrilled as her fellow dog friends did with messing with the dogcatcher.

"Come on, Angel!" Mooch the sheepdog told her. "Mo will be here in a minute, I'm sure!"

"I dunno..." Angel sounded lost. "I haven't seen her all day today..."

"Excuse me, but maybe I can help you find whoever it is you're looking for." Atticus said.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, this isn't how it happened," Akito said before getting an idea of how it changed again. "Deuce, dang it, okay, we're gonna have to find out when changed this moment of history."

Both Akito and Estelle then had a vision which would tell them of when Deuce did it and how they would be able to stop him. Felicity was slowly changing again, her pigtails seemed to reduce from her head and a bow was placed in her hair. After a little while akito and estelle saw what they needed to see.

"Quick, Felicity, we need to go back further." Akito said.

"How much?" Felicity asked, taking out the watch.

Angel sniffed the ground and looked around, looking upset and worried. Akito began to whisper to her of how far back they needed to go. Felicity nodded and then set the clock back. Simon was now a newborn and surprisingly enough to his cousins, he was actually rather happy and healthy like a normal baby should be. He was even cooing, babbling, and giggling.

"Oh, no, Simon!" Estelle cried out of worry.

"Felicity, is the clock ready?" Akito asked.

"Check, joining hands now!" Felicity told them, her English was breaking again since she was aging down.

They all joined hands while Simon used his other hand to teeth on. They were gone in another flash of bright light into an earlier time period to when their parents were younger.

* * *

"Did we arrive in time to stop him?" Estelle asked.

"I think we have gone too far back..." Felicity looked around.

"Where are we then?" Akito asked.

There was a young girl with brunette hair in a pink dress who looked a little sad and lost. She came into the room and sighed sadly as it was raining outside. There was a cream colored adult dog with her who was lying down. The dog then noticed the strangers in the room and growled at them.

"Grandma, stranger danger!" the girl yelped.

"Too far back, too far back, too far back!" Akito exclaimed as he set the clock for the correct time zone they wanted to be in.

* * *

And where after that all four of them were then sent to the correct time zone they were going to.

"Okay, this time we're in the right time zone." Akito informed them.

"Sorry, Akito, I think I hit the wrong bouton." Felicity said.

"Wrong what?" Estelle asked.

"I said, Je pense que je frappe sur le mauvais bouton." Felicity repeated, though spoke fully in French.

"Huh?" The twins were confused.

"Êtes-vous malentendantes?" Felicity asked, not realizing she was only speaking French now.

"Oh, no, we better hurry." Akito said.

They began to sneak around until they saw Deuce entering the Junkyard, looking as if he was going to steal something.

* * *

The sun wasn't up quite yet, so the Junkyard dogs were sound asleep. Angel was sleeping in a box with her young mistress where they usually slept together while the other dogs were usually on the ground. Mo puckered her lips a little, rubbed her eyes, then got out of her shelter to get something for herself to drink. There was a broken down water cooler that was still functional that she used since the other dogs usually lapped up lake or rain water. Angel looked to her and whined.

"I'll be right back, Angel, you get some sleep." Mo told her dog before going off.

"A-Are you sure?" Angel asked.

"I'll be right back..." Mo pet her puppy a little. "Don't worry... Nothing's gonna change between us."

Angel didn't feel it before, but she had a doggy sense telling her that something was going to happen to Mo and that it was bad. Mo went to the water cooler and got her drink until Deuce snuck up behind her and trapped her in a bag, making her shake and muffle yells for help.

* * *

Deuce laughed and carried her away. But then he felt himself get lifted up and was now being shaken up and down very fast, causing him to let go of the bag that Mo was in and then was taken out of the junkyard, so then he wouldn't grab the bag Mo was in. "Hey what's going on and who's the wise guy that's doing this to me?!" he asked while being carried.

Akito was grabbing onto Deuce.

"Impossible, you're a preschooler!" Deuce snapped at him.

"I may be small, but I'm mighty!" Akito looked firmly to him.

"Hey, lemme outta here!" Mo called from inside the bag. "I swear, whoever's doing this is gonna be turned into dog chow pronto!"

Estelle untied the bag, but then ran off fast so then Mo wouldn't see her. Mo crawled out of the bag and looked around, looking angry. She then scoffed, got out of the bag and went back to join Angel, who was now sleeping peacefully, as if the bad feeling just instantly disappeared. And where it did because Deuce was now sent back to the future without Mo from the past.

"Wait, we still need to get Aunt Cherry and Uncle Forte!" Akito reminded.

Simon was becoming see-through and was slowly disappearing while Akito and Estelle were turning back to normal.

"We better hurry." Estelle said.

Felicity set her watch back to where her parents could meet as Simon was about to disappear from existence.

* * *

They were now in Belle and Adam's castle, though during the curse which made the castle look gothic and frightening.

"Ah..." Felicity sighed with a small smile that she was 'home'. "Domicile..."

"Alright, I think we made it in time." Estelle said.

Felicity was shrinking down again.

"We better find Aunt Cherry and or Uncle Forte and quick!" Akito noted.

They all then went off as Felicity was slowly losing balance in her steps.

"Where could either of them be?! Wait, since this is the time before the curse was broken, then that must mean that Uncle Forte must still be a pipe organ." Estelle said.

Akito went to the music room of the castle in the West Wing and cracked the door open, his eyes widened slightly and he shook a little as Forte was indeed in his organ form and played haunting music. "H-He looks kinda scary..."

"Oh, what could be scary about a-" Estelle came over, then her eyes widened. "Oh..."

"Okay, now we have to find Aunt Cherry." Akito said.

"Where could she be though?" Estelle wondered. "Where would Aunt Cherry be at a time like this?"

Akito had an idea, but then frowned. "There's no graveyard around here..."

Felicity was now a toddler in cloth diapers.

"Wait, the only way we'll know that this time is altered is if Aunt Cherry and Belle come running right towards the front doors instead of Aunt Cherry running straight inside into the music room." Akito said.

"They must be in the West Wing then..." Estelle picked up Felicity as she cooed quietly. "These diapers seem different than the ones we had..."

"They're made out of cloth, you have to change them and wash them to use them again isntead of disposables." Akito explained to her.

"Oh, well, then, let's hope that Felicity doesn't need a diaper change yet." Estelle said as they began to make their way to the West Wing while trying not letting anyone see them.

"Belle... They said not to..." a scared young girl voice said.

"Come on, let's just see what the fuss is about..." an older female voice soothed.

Felicity shook a little, quietly whimpering.

"Shh..." Estelle shushed her cousin.

There was a flashing pink light in the room then.

"Great, we made it before they ran out of the castle." Akito whispered.

The twins took a closer look and smiled a little.

"Belle always looks so beautiful..." Estelle sighed. "I hope I can look like that someday."

"I'm sure you will." Akito smiled to his sister.

Cherry was looking around while Belle removed the bell jar and was reaching to touch the glittering enchanted rose, but she gasped. The Beast put the jar back on top and glared at them, then started to do the yelling, which made both girls run out of the West Wing in fear.

"Okay, now we have to make sure that Aunt Cherry runs into the music room." Akito whispered to his sister.

Belle grabbed her cloak and was running down the stairs as candelabra Lumiere and mantle clock Cogsworth were tryng to stop her, but it was too late.

Cherry ran out the room, but stopped to catch her breath and looked around, not sure where to go.

"Come this way..." Estelle whispered mysteriously to the direction of the music room.

Cherry looked back. "Who said that...?" she then noticed the double doors. "What's that room?" she then asked, more curious of the room than she was about who called her.

Once Cherry entered the room, the rest went according to how it was supposed to go.

Akito looked at the scene and scratched his head. "Aunt Cherry has a bigger age difference against Uncle Forte than I thought..."

* * *

Felicity then began to go back to her normal age and Simon reappeared.

"Alright, let's get back to the future." Akito whispered.

"Oui!" Felicity beamed.

"Oh, no, she's still stuck on French!" Estelle cried.

Felicity gave her a look. "I have always been spoken Francais?" She then said, her English was less broken now.

"Okay, come on, get the watch!" Akito urged her.

"Regarder?" Felicity asked, then realized. "Oh, le regarder!"

Simon was sucking on the watch as it was ticking. Felicity took it from his mouth and winced from the drool, but took them back to the future.


	81. Chapter 81

The Loonatics and Zadavia continued to wait for Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Simon to come back.

"We're back!" Akito and Estelle called.

Simon looked miserable and emotionless as always again.

"Oh, you are so much better now..." Felicity hugged her baby brother.

Simon glared at her with his stoic face.

"Yep, he's better now and I think he wants you to stop hugging him." Duck said.

"Oh, sorry, Simon..." Felicity let go.

Simon put his arms down and whined a little. Felicity got his baby bottle and shoved it in his mouth. Simon blinked, then calmed down, lightly sucking in his bottle.

"Deuce is still out there, but I'm glad you all saved your own lives, I'm very proud of you." Zadavia told the kids.

"Well, we didn't want to cease to exist, anyways, how are we going to find Deuce?" Estelle asked.

"I think he might have the answer to that question..." Duck glared at the prison as Ophiuchus Sam kept trying to break out, only to be hit by more and more bad luck.

"Duck, you're right, he is the answer." Akito said.

"I was right?" Duck smiled in gratitude. "Hey, I was right about something!"

"We'll give him a helpin' hand outta here." Ace smirked once he had an idea.

"I have just the device, but we have to be sneaky." Tech replied.

"Do not worry, I am sure he's not that hard to fool." Felicity added.

"If he's anything like his ancestor, he'll be easy to fool." Akito said.

* * *

Sam was in his cell, pacing around, thinking of how to find a way out of his prison. Tech snuck his high-powered jackhammer in and got away without being seen. Sam smiled evilly and used the device to get him out through the middle of the floor, but it wasn't going to bring him to the outside world. He ended up right back in his cell and he celebrated his freedom, but thought his new place looked familiar because he was still where he started.

"This may take a while..." Ace commented.

"He is just as idiotic as his ancestor." Akito groaned.

* * *

Slam and Akito then snuck into Sam's cell as he was sleeping soundly and they moved his bed outside of their tower and dressed him in his normal clothes instead of his pajamas.

 _'This guy is just so lucky that we are helping him break out just so we can find Deuce.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Slam helped Akito up since it was after dark and a little hard for him to see since he wasn't a vampire like his aunt and uncle.

"Now we just wait for this Deuce fellow." Felicity said to the others maturely.

"Yes, this plan can't possibly fail." Estelle said.

"Come on, gang, we gotta late night train to catch." Ace told them.

"And we got swords to get back." Akito added.

"You two can beat Deuce, oh, and Akito give him a knuckle sandwich when you see him." Estelle said assertively with a fist.

"Estelle, I've never seen this side of you." Lexi sounded surprised.

"He tried to ruin the day that Mom and Dad met along with the day that Aunt Cherry and Uncle Forte met," Estelle said ,assertively. "He went too far there, along with tricking Ace and Akito, he deserves a punch to the face or even to the nose and then to the rest of the face."

"I'm with ya, Sis." Akito agreed.

"Come on, we better hurry before that train chase goes crazy again!" Ace told them.

The others nodded and went to the train station.

* * *

Akito and Ace were going to deal with Deuce, they had to give him a piece of their mind and also get their swords back. Deuce was looking cocky as always while Sam was meeting with him after having the taste of freedom. Estelle was glaring at Deuce from a distance and held herself back, so then Ace and Akito could do the honors. Deuce awaited the wormhole train and wielded the swords. The train doors opened to reveal the Loonatics.

"Stay right there, Deuce, your goose is cooked!" Akito threatened.

"Yeah! And you're going to get a knuckle sandwich for what you did to Akito and Ace and for what you tried to do to our parents and aunt and uncle!" Estelle glared at Deuce.

"It's all over!" Ace added.

"No!" Deuce shook his head as he kept one of the swords and used its powers. "It's all over for YOU!"

Duck then teleported next to him and clung him on the arm. "Gotcha!"

Deuce smirked, he used a laser grab on Duck and flung him against the train to make him crash against the other Loonatics.

"I really hate that guy!" Estelle exclaimed.

Deuce laughed as he was going for them again. Ace and Akito cleared the train out as they were going to fight Deuce themselves.

"Ready to fight Deuce, Akito?" Ace asked.

"Oh, you know it, Ace, let's get him." Akito answered.

Deuce laughed, believing he was going to take them down using their weapons against them.

"Deuce, you are going to pay for what you have done." Akito glared at him.

Deuce snarled at them. "Just try me, I'm not afraid to hurt some kid!"

Ace and Akito glared to him, very, very angered with him. Akito's stomach pain went away and he could now focus on taking down Deuce.

"Deuce, you're going down and this time, there's no pain in my stomach stopping me this time!" Akito glared.

"You're gonna need a lot more than that!" Deuce challenged.

"Akito, remember your training!" Ace told the boy.

Akito nodded and did his training moves that he did without the swords and used his family powers to help take down Deuce.

Deuce was surprised, he also dropped the swords as he was being wrestled around and getting his butt kicked by a seven-year-old. Ace then came over to help finish him off and kicked Deuce back into the train and finally defeated him, even Sam. Akito and Ace bowed to each other once they had finished.

"Now to get our swords back." Akito said.

Ace went over to Deuce, grabbed his sword by the end and gently tossed Akito his back.

"Oh, yeah, who's back, baby?" Akito laughed once he grabbed it and pushed the button to take the blade out then in victory.

Deuce and Ophiuchus Sam were taken to jail while Akito and Ace returned to the Tower.

* * *

"So, Zadavia, are you going to tell Akito and Ace about their swords' powers?" Felicity asked after Simon fell asleep in her arms and was resting with his pacifier in his mouth, but still looked aggressive, even in his slumber.

"When the time comes, I will, like I said before, great power comes with great responsibility." Zadavia vowed.

"We understand, Zadavia." Akito said.

"When do I get something cool around here, huh?" Duck folded his arms. "I've been here longer than the kid has!"

Ace accidentally activated a laser whip which slashed against Duck and slashed some of his feathers off, along with his pants. Duck yelled out, totally embarrassed and humiliated.

"Cool, Ace, how did you do that?" Akito asked.

"I'm not sure actually..." Ace said between chuckles.

The portal came up then.

"Oh, we better get going..." Felicity said. "See you all later!" she then told the Loonatics, carrying her brother and his diaper bag as she walked over to the portal to get back home.

"We'll be back for the next mission." Estelle said.

"We'll move ya back in too, see you later." Lexi waved to them.

"Sorry, just until the next mission, then we'll be back to stay." Akito said to Leo as they were leaving again.

Akito and Estelle then went to the portal to go back home and next time, they would bring luggage to move back into the Tower.


	82. Chapter 82

Vincent was holding onto Jenny as they were on the couch, they had been watching Bambi and Jenny had tears in her eyes since they were just finishing up the scene after Bambi's mother had been shot. Vincent began to comfort her as he didn't like that scene either and hated the hunter for having to kill Bambi's mother. Jenny wiped one eye and clung closer to Vincent. Soon, their sad frowns would disappear as there was now light singing in the movie as it was now the first day of Spring which of course led to Bambi, Thumper, and Flower falling in love and ending the movie.

"That was a lovely ending." Jenny said.

"I'm sorry about the hunter and Bambi's mom though, I always hated the part." Vincent said as he went to take the movie out of the player and put it up in their movie collection.

"It's not your fault..." Jenny wiped her eyes once she sat up on the couch then. "Sometimes I wish we knew who did it..."

Vincent chuckled lightly to her, the portal then came back with his brother and sister. "Ah, you're back."

"We're not interrupting anything, are we?" Estelle asked.

"No, the movie's over right now anyway." Jenny smiled to her.

"Good, so then we didn't interrupt your moment together then." Akito said.

"How was Acmetropolis?" Vincent asked.

Jenny looked curious about these adventures as well, she hadn't heard from Estelle lately due to her adventures with the Loonatics.

"Let's just say it was a history in the making." Akito said.

"Yeah." Estelle added in.

"Hmm..." Jenny looked interested. "I wish I could go with you."

"Maybe you can..." Vincent spoke up.

"Um, well, do you have any superpowers?" Akito asked the rich girl they were all friends with.

"I wanna be an animal discoverer when I grow up..." Jenny shrugged innocently.

"What's that?" Estelle asked.

"I wanna travel the world and look for animals that no one's ever seen or heard of before." Jenny explained, sounding passionate about an impossible career.

"Well, I guess that's a start." Estelle said.

"We'd have to talk with Zadavia about it..." Akito rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, I understand..." Jenny really sounded determined, but still nice about it like she always was. "Please, tell me everything about your adventures in the future. I bet they're so exciting."

"Oh, they are and also sometimes life-threatening." Akito said.

"Tell me everything." Jenny begged.

"Well, okay, we'll start with those ice robot vikings." Estelle siad.

Akito then started the story since he was the first one of any of them to end up in Acmetropolis. Jenny smiled as she held onto every word and felt like she was hearing something out of a science fiction novel, what with the time travel and meeting visitors from outer space.

* * *

Felicity's portal ended up in a funeral home as she carried her still sleeping brother, she was confused of why she was in a funeral home.

"Hello, Felicity..." Cherry greeted as she was putting make-up on a dead body.

"Hello, Maman." Felicity said.

"How was your mission?" Cherry asked as she was applying lipstick to the lifeless corpse then.

Felicity walked over, carrying Simon in her arms. "You have no idea how life saving it was..." she sighed at her little inside joke.

"Well, congratulations, I'm almost done and then we can go home." Cherry said after she carefully put the lipstick over the blue lips of the dead person.

"Great." Felicity smiled.

"Ooh, nice touch, Cherry." Forte said.

"She was prettier than I was..." Cherry scoffed, putting the cap back on the lipstick. She then grabbed the end of the body's bed and wheeled it back into the room. She then carefully grabbed a hold of the corpse and slid it into the coffin, closing the casket for now until the funeral. "Now you're gussied up for your big day..." she told the corpse who would not answer.

"Yep, she sure is." Forte said.

"So, Felicity, how was your mission?" Forte asked.

"It was interesting..." Felicity said softly, looking at the ground as she followed her parents home. "We made a new friend, but he ended up betraying us for Akito and Ace's blades..."

"Scoundrel..." Cherry muttered, though hid a smirk at the dark side.

"He even tried to keep you, Maman, Uncle Atticus, and Tante Mo from meeting so we could not be born." Felicity then added in.

"Now that is just heartless." Forte said.

"I was really scared..." Felicity frowned.

"Well, Flick, look at it this way, once again the day is saved." Cherry soothed her daughter.

"Oui..." Felicity looked away from her mother. "Are you proud of me, Maman?"

"Of course I am, dear..." Cherry said softly, but she did not smile just yet. "I'm proud of your brother too."

"We both are." Forte said.

"Merci..." Felicity smiled to her parents.

* * *

As soon as they got home, Cherry sent Simon down for bed and tucked him into his crib.

"Maybe training with the Loonatics could keep him busy while I have work..." Cherry said softly. "He's here all day with his father and the old day care that kept him kicked him out..."

"They did?" Felicity quietly asked her mother.

"He doesn't just look like he's gonna kill someone anymore, he's actually gonna do it." Cherry said as she put a beheaded teddy bear in bed with Simon.

"Yikes, then I guess training with the Loonatics would be helpful." Felicity said.

"It could keep him nice and busy..." Cherry said as she then raised up the crib bars and locked them firmly. "I have a feeling though soon that your father will even meet the Loonatics soon... Only time will tell though."

"Why do you say that?" Felicity asked.

"Not your next one, but one of your missions involves a music villain." Cherry informed.

"Oh, um, okay? Anyway, you're right, Maman." Felicity said.

"I know." Cherry replied like it was obvious.

"Anyway... Now what?" Forte asked since they had free time now.

"What would you like to do?" Cherry asked, stroking her daughters hair.

"Tell me the story of how you fell in love..." Felicity begged.

"Seriously?" Cherry nearly deadpanned at her request.

"Please?" Felicity begged.

"Well... All right..." Cherry sighed.

"Yay!" Felicity cheered, then huged her legs. "I want to hear your side of the story... I always hear Papa's."

Cherry gave Forte a look, but then went to the living room with Felicity to sit down on the couch and have a little talk.

* * *

"It's true." Forte said.

Cherry helped Felicity up. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Um..." Felicity played with her hair a little. "When did you see Papa again?"

"When I was around sixteen-years-old," Cherry informed. "My life was changing... I was going into high school and I still hadn't found true love. I never had been in love and didn't think I ever would. I then started to feel a change of atmosphere... The nightmares I suffered from as a child were coming back to me for some reason and I did not know why."

"And that's when you met Papa again?" Felicity asked.

"I didn't see him again until about a couple of weeks before my birthday," Cherry replied. "But yes... I was home alone one evening and I heard music coming from the church across the yard from our house and I knew something had to be wrong. That place had been empty for about thirty years. I then came to see what was happening..."

"And then we saw each other again." Forte concluded for her.

Cherry gave him a look, but gave a nod. "Yes... But, he changed my life when I was nineteen."

"Um, Cerise, maybe you should skip this part?" Forte sounded anxious, knowing what was coming.

"She wanted the story, so I'm telling her..." Cherry folded her arms at him.

"Let me guess, Papa turned you into a vampire to save you from dying, right?" Felicity asked her mother.

"Yes..." Cherry said to her.

"I never told you that." Forte looked at their daughter.

"Thomas and I read it in your journal," Felicity admitted. "What is this 'suicide'?"

"Nothing." Forte replied quickly.

"I was trying to kill myself." Cherry explained anyway.

"Cerise!" Forte gaped at her.

"She has to find out sometime!" Cherry defended.

"Why did you try to kill yourself, Maman?" Felicity asked.

"I was unhappy with my life..." Cherry looked out the window distantly, thinking about death now since it was brought up in her mind. "I also didn't wish to grow up anymore... I was getting tired of living my life, so the only way I could get rid of the pressure and emotions was by taking my own life... So I dropped myself down to the water and since I didn't know how to swim, I was hoping to drown to death..." she then glanced to Forte. "But then your father bit me before I drowned and he revealed to me he was a vampire and he said that he bit me because he wanted to help my problem... Because of him, on my nineteenth birthday, I didn't die like I wanted to and now no matter how much older I get, I'll always look like this..." she then showed her ageless body of how she would never age or die for the rest of eternity for as long as she shall live.

"That must be a nightmare to live with." Felicity said.

"It is..." Cherry glanced to her daughter. "You have the same fate..."

"I do?" Felicity asked.

"Don't you remember your father biting you on the night of your birthday when people came for revenge?" Cherry folded her arms.

Felicity looked very distant and a little sad, she did remember that... "I thought that was a dream..." she whispered.

"I'm afraid it wasn't, Felicity." Forte frowned.

"I thought the bite felt a little too real..." Felicity rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the marks now.

"I'm very sorry, Fliss, but your mother was worried you wouldn't survive in the conditions, so I made you immortal in order for you to survive, now you can't age like the rest of us." Forte explained.

"So, what about Simon?" Felicity asked.

"Simon is mortal for now, but he has more likely of a chance to survive in the dangerous world." Cherry explained.

"Oh, great." Felicity said, happy for her brother, but not happy for her since she wouldn't age at all.

"Do you have any other questions?" Cherry asked.

"Non, merci..." Felicity said to them and hopped off the couch and walked off to her room.

"That went better than I hoped..." Cherry leaned back in the couch, seeming to ignore her daughter's sadness.

"Did you not notice her sadness?" Forte asked his wife.

"What sadness?" Cherry asked. "She always talks like that..."

"I should talk with her..." Forte stood up.

Cherry set her book down, looking to him. "No, you've had a lifetime of this, let me try."

"Okay, then go and talk to her and find out what's wrong." Forte said.

Cherry handed her book and got up off the couch and went to Felicity's room.

* * *

Felicity was lying down on her bed, holding her pillow and had tears in her eyes and heard the light knock at her door. "Go away..." she whispered in total depression.

Cherry walked into the room anyway. "Fliss..." she gently called and sat next to her daughter on the bed gently. "I heard from your father that you can tell me anything..."

"Even if I do tell you, you just wouldn't understand." Felicity replied sadly.

"Come on..." Cherry insisted. "I may have missed your whole life, but you should know you can talk to your mother about anything... Is this because I'm usually away from home because of the adventures I have away from you or your father?"

"Non..." Felicity sighed, having stopped crying. She then sat up on her bed and looked to her mother. "Maman, I do not want to never grow up... I want to be an adult..."

"No, no, you don't..." Cherry said to her. "What's so bad about being a child forever?"

"I never get to have my own family and I never get to find my own true love or even have my own children." Felicity said.

Cherry hid a small flinch to that. "Sure, you will, Flick... Sure, you will..."

"Non, I will not..." Felicity frowned deeply, bowing her head. "You cannot understand... You have always had Papa... Akito will have Emi and Vincent will have Jennivere..."

"I wasn't always in love with your father, you know..." Cherry whispered, staring out the window. "Flick, I'm sorry, but your father bit you and I don't know what I can do..."

Felicity grabbed her pillow and put it over her head, lying on her bed, nearly screaming into it.

"Flick, stop that..." Cherry scolded a little.

"Just leave moi alone..." Felicity moaned.

Cherry sighed, she took off Felicity's boots for her and had her nightgown on the bed ready for her since Felicity still slept, but only for about two to three hours these days. "I'm sure we'll find a way..." she told her daughter. "Get some rest now, you've had a long day."

"Alright." Felicity sighed.

Cherry looked back at her, slowly shut the door and walked from the room.

* * *

"How did it go?" Forte asked as he was cleaning up Simon a little after he woke up from his nap.

"She wants to grow up." Cherry said to him.

"Really? Oh, dear, then we might wanna find a way to help her with that request." Forte said.

"You can do that?" Cherry asked.

"I've spent nearly my whole life healing you and doing what I could to protect you, it's time I did that with our daughter." Forte said to her.

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I never met you..." Cherry slightly narrowed her eyes, but she actually had worry hidden in her eyes about Felicity and her condition.

"I worry about that too." Forte said.

"You'd be the same..." Cherry distantly walked off.

Forte watched her go. "Not really, Cerise..." he whispered as she was out of earshot. "You have no idea..."

* * *

At the Fudo house, Akito and Estelle were packing their bags to get ready to stay back at the tower.

"Are your brother and sister moving out?" Jenny asked Vincent in concern once she saw what was happening.

"No, they have rooms in the Tower, they wanna stay there with the Loonatics." Vincent explained.

"Oh..." Jenny was a little surprised that the younger kids would be willing to do such a thing.

"Yeah." Vincent nodded.

"Well, that's different..." Jenny merely shrugged.

"Yeah," Vincent said before getting an idea. "Hey, why don't you come with us to the future the next time we go to the future, along with Patch?"

"Only if I would be allowed..." Jenny smiled simply, her eyes lighting up at his invitation for her.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." Vincent assured her.

Jenny smiled to that. "I'd love to."

Vincent smiled back at her. "I love you too... Erm... I'd love for you to too..." he then chuckled nervously and blushed for his little error.

Jenny hid a little giggle, that was kind of cute.

"Um, uh, m-maybe we should help them with their luggage." Vincent said while smiling nervously.

"Sure..." Jenny agreed. "I'll help Estelle and you can help Akito."

Vincent nodded in agreement, then went for his brother's room. Jenny smiled and went into Estelle's.

* * *

Akito continued to pack his luggage and even began to pack weights to keep up his strength and also to possibly grow muscles.

"Need some help?" Vincent asked his younger brother.

"Sure." Akito said.

Vincent helped Akito with what he could. "Guess what?" he said as they packed together. "Jenny wants to come with us to our next mission and I thought maybe Patch could come too."

"That's great." Akito said.

Vincent smiled. "You want any of your books?"

"Nah, there's books in my room, but thank you for asking, Aunt Cherry even has some books in there." Akito replied.

"Aunt Cherry has books?" Vincent asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Akito replied.

"Exactly how many books of hers are there in your room?" Vincent asked.

"Oh lots and lots and lots." Akito said.

"I'll have to check them out then." Vincent chuckled a little.

* * *

Estelle took her ballet stuff with her and neatly packed them with Jenny's help.

"I see you wanna be a dancer." Jenny smiled to her.

"Yeah, don't you?" Estelle asked.

"Maybe as a hobby, but I'd really like to be an explorer when I grow up." Jenny smiled.

"That's a wonderful choice, Jenny." Estelle said.

"Yeah, I love animals and I decided maybe I could go looking for some no one's ever seen or heard from before, such as ligers." Jenny informed.

"What's a liger?" Estelle asked.

"It's a lion tiger hybrid, they're very rare in society, but they're a gorgeous creature the heavens never intended." Jenny explained.

"Wow, if you ever find creatures like that, I bet you'd be on the news." Estelle said.

"Well, I wanna do what I love." Jenny smiled shyly.

"Then you should do that and besides, who knows, you might even meet some Pokemon." Estelle said.

"I still can't believe those things really exist..." Jenny found Estelle's ballet slippers under the bed and took them, putting them into Estelle's suitcase. "I always thought they were a myth or a legend."

"Things are just surprising for everyone." Estelle shrugged.

Jenny shrugged herself. "What do you think you'll do when you grow up?"

"Oh, that's easy, become a professional ballerina." Estelle said.

"That sounds wonderful," Jenny smiled. "Good luck with that... Or... Should I say break a leg?"

Estelle giggled a little. "Either one's fine... But thank you, good luck on your future job."

Jenny smiled to her.

"Thank you, Estelle, now about this future, how are things there, are there creatures no one has ever seen before?" Jenny asked, really interested in the future where the twins were going.

"Well, so far we've met the Fuzz-Z's." Estelle explained.

"Fuzz-Z's?" Jenny asked with a giggle. "Those sound so cute!"

"Yeah, after our mission with them, we got to adopt some, mine's name is Magenta and Akito named his Leo." Estelle explained.

"Aw! What do they look like?" Jenny asked

"You'll find out in the future." Estelle giggled.

"Aw, can't you tell me now?" Jenny pouted.

"You'll feel better to see them than just hear about them, trust me." Estelle cooed.

Jenny sighed and smiled again. "Okay..."

"Trust me, as soon as you see them, it'll be worth it seeing their cute eyes and cute faces." Estelle said.

Jenny giggled in excitement then. "This is gonna be so great!"

"Yes, yes, it is." Estelle nodded with a smile.

Jenny smiled and hugged her.

"We'll know when to go when a portal comes for us." Estelle told her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jenny noted.

"Great." Estelle said.

The twins were then all packed up and ready to go back to the Tower for when the time would be.

* * *

Patch came inside, coming back from yet another Pound Puppies mission.

"Hey, Patch, where were you this time?" Mo asked with a smile as she was cleaning up a little around the house.

"I was out stopping a huge truck from leaving so then Spot and his perfect person could be brought together," Patch said. "So, what'd I miss?"

Mo smiled admirably toward Patch's duties. "Oh, the twins are packing up to go back to the Loonatics tower to stay until they're ready to stay back home," she informed. "Jenny Foxworth is also visiting. I think she and Vincent were helping Akito and Estelle pack their things."

"Cool, maybe we can visit there." Patch said.

Mo smiled and allowed him to go up as she continued to clean. Patch nodded and went up the stairs, passing Angel and Scamp, he briefly greeted them and then went to the hallways as Jenny was with Estelle and Vincent was with Akito.

* * *

"I sure wish that Patch could come and see the future." The twins wished in unison.

Patch came over right then. "Hey, guys!"

Jenny looked over and smiled to the Dalmatian. "Oh, Patch, hello there..."

"Jenny, welcome and I hope you enjoy your visit." Patch smiled to the girl.

"Thank you." Jenny smiled.

"Patch!" The twins cheered and both hugged the Dalmatian.

"Hey, guys!" Patch smiled, gently wagging his tail and not knocking them down from it.

"How're the Pound Puppies?" Akito asked after backing up with his twin sister.

"Oh, you know, same old same old..." Patch chuckled. "They ask about you guys though."

"Cool." The twins said in unison.

"Hey, Patch, wanna wrestle before me and Estelle go back to the tower?" Akito asked.

Patch playfully looked aggressive. "If you think you're up for it!"

"You're on!" Akito chuckled.

* * *

They then went downstairs to the backyard since they weren't allowed to wrestle in the house anymore.

"I guess we should go watch?" Jenny shrugged.

"Yeah, besides, I think we do still have sometime before the portal appears." Estelle said.

"Come on, let's go get a seat." Vincent laughed a little.

Jenny, Estelle, Vincent, Angel, and Scamp then followed downstairs.

"Mom, me and Patch are gonna be in the backyard." Akito told his mother.

"Okay, I'll vacuum then." Mo smiled, allowing them to go.

"Great, come on, kid, let's see if you can beat me." Patch said.

"I'm about to take you back to Puppy School!" Akito taunted.

"Yeah?" Patch laughed. "I'm about to take _you_ back to Day Care!"

"Oh, really? Well then, let's see who will be the winner." Akito said.

"Agreed, let's see if you've got your dad's moves." Patch said.

Akito and Patch charged for each other like sumo wrestlers and started. Vincent was narrating like a sports announcer while Estelle and Jenny acted as cheerleaders. Angel and Scamp chuckled and decided to watch this as well.

* * *

"Well, well, looks like Akito and Patch are gonna be wrestling." Atticus commented as soon as he saw his son and Dalmatian dog wrestle in the backyard.

"Well, at least they aren't making a mess." Mo added.

Atticus laughed a little, putting his arm around her. "I never realized how proud it can make you to be a father..." he sighed to their children.

"I feel the same way about being a mother." Mo smiled fondly up at him.

* * *

Akito and Patch continued to wrestle for a while and where at first it looked like Patch was going to win, but in the end, Akito won.

"Yep, you are definently your mother and father's son alright." Patch said.

Akito laughed. "Thanks!"

Estelle rushed over and held up Akito's arm a little like at the end of a real wrestling match. "The winner and still champion!" she announced.

Vincent, Jenny, Scamp, and Angel all cheered for Akito, but also cheered for Patch to show that they didn't show any favoritism. The portal then appeared in the backyard, telling them all that it was time for Akito and Estelle to go to the future and to the Loonatics tower.

"Well, time to go..." Estelle said.

"Aww..." Jenny frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again real soon!" Akito promised. "We're gonna also ask if you guys can come with us to Acmetropolis for our next mission."

"We would be honored to." Patch smiled.

Akito and Estelle quickly went upstairs to get their bags, they then hugged and kissed their parents goodbye and went off to the year 2772 until next time.

"Be safe and be sure to wash behind your ears!" Mo reminded them.

"Mom!" The twins whined out of embarrassment.

This caused for them all to laugh, finding that cute, even if that was embarrassing for the twins.

"Remember, be good!" Mo called to them again.

"We will!" Akito and Estelle called.

"Don't talk to strangers!" Mo continued.

"Got it!" the twins said.

Mo said something else, but they were too far away to hear it. Estelle groaned a little.

"What!?" Akito called.

Mo repeated herself, but it was still hard to hear.

"WHAT!?" the twins asked louder.

Mo said it again, still unclear.

"Goodbye, Mom!" the twins called as they left through their portal with small smiles and waves.

"Well, there they go, off to the future." Jenny said.

"By the way, Mom, what were you trying to tell Akito and Estelle?" Vincent asked.

"Just that I love them very much and I'm so proud of them." Mo replied with a sweet smile as always.

"Ohh, I guess they must have been too far away to hear you." Vincent guessed.

"I think you're right, Vincent." Mo said.

"I'm sure they already know though, Mrs. Fudo." Jenny replied.

"Yeah." Patch added in.

"I know... I just miss them when they do this..." Mo sighed a little.

Jenny, Patch, Atticus, and Vincent hugged her then and assured her that everything was going to be okay. Mo sighed, putting her hands to her eyes and had a small smile to them in thankfulness. While that was going on, Akito and Estelle made it to the tower with all of the Loonatics waiting for them. Zadavia was even there.


	83. Chapter 83

Akito and Estelle hopped out with their suitcases. "Hello, we're back!" they called.

Leo and Magenta hopped to their owners with smiles and purred, nuzzling against their owners. The Loonatics smiled at the warm embrace and reunion, even Duck did, even though he was annoyed with the twins when they first came into his life.

"We're so glad that you both are here to stay." Duck said with a smile.

"It's good to be back." Akito said with a smile back to him.

"I have never seen such remarkable children," Zadavia said to the twins. "It's a shame your brother and cousin aren't staying with you here."

"Oh, Zadavia, before I forget, is it okay if Patch and Jenny come with us for our next mission?" Estelle asked.

"Patch and Jenny?" Zadavia asked, not knowing who those two were.

"Yeah, Jenny is Vincent's girlfriend and Patch is our family pet who is also a member of the Pound Puppies." Estelle said.

"Pound Puppies?" Duck asked. "What are the Pound Puppies?"

"I've heard all about them," Tech spoke up. "They're specially trained dogs who help out other dogs, usually when they're in a shelter together, those who aren't Pound Puppies to find homes and people who would be specially designated for them."

"Yeah, Dad said that Patch became one when he tried to run away from home after what happened in Puppy School." Estelle helped explain.

"He ran away from home?" Lexi frowned. "Poor guy... He must've been so scared."

"He ran away during his first day at Puppy School and where he met the leader of the Pound Puppies in Shelter 17." Akito explained.

"Why did he run away during Puppy School?" Ace asked.

Akito began to tell them everything that both his dad and the Dalmatian told them.

"Gosh, that sounds awful, I wish we coulda been there..." Ace frowned.

"Yeah, it sounded very unpleasant," Estelle agreed. "He pulled through though and I'm glad they got Patch back on top and sent that evil dog away!"

"I don't get it," Duck spoke up. "If Vendella was Cruella's dog, what was she doing with Ivy?"

"Probably wanted to get revenge on Patch for sending that devil woman to an asylum and grounding her nearly for life." Akito shrugged with his best guess.

"I guess that would make some sense, that girl does sound like she would want revenge." Ace said.

"Anyways, after you both get unpacked, then we can get started." Tech said.

"Started on what?" Estelle asked.

"I thought maybe I could see what you already know so I know what to teach you with tutoring." Tech replied with a smile.

Akito and Estelle smiled, they were very excited about being tutored by Tech instead of their mother for a change, they then went to their rooms to get unpacked.

"Take all the time you need!" Tech called to them.

"Okay, Tech!" The twins called back.

"I really have missed those two." Duck said.

"We've noticed." Lexi said.

"See?" Slam laughed, putting his hand on Duck's shoulder. "You like them..."

"Eh, they're not so bad," Duck folded his arms with a smirk. "They're pretty good sidekicks."

Everyone rolled their eyes to that slightly.

"I've always believed in them from the moment they were destined in the first place," Zadavia agreed. "They are incredibly talented and there is much more to them than it seems."

As soon as the twins got to their rooms, they started to unpack and where, of course, Akito used his super speed to unpack faster and as for Estelle, she used her Wiccan powers to unpack faster as well. Tech was going into a new room that was in the Tower that was made for the twins. It was a classroom like room, it had a board in the front, a couple of desks, a few shelves with books, and there was even a desk for Tech to sit at like in a traditional school with him as the teacher and the twins as his students. He was really looking forward to this.

* * *

After about few minutes later, the twins were now on their way to the new room. Tech was writing on the board like a typical first day of public school. Akito and Estelle walked in the room and stood behind him.

"Good day, class," Tech greeted, laughing a little. "I'll be your teacher, Mr. Tech E. Coyote."

"Hello, Mr. Coyote." Akito and Estelle said in unison before laughing a little.

Tech laughed a little with them. "Please, take your seats."

Akito and Estelle sat in the desks, feeling the real school atmosphere that they never really had since they were home-schooled all their lives.

"Before I start teaching you, I just want to see what you know," Tech said to them and handed them small packets of about five pages. "If you don't know the answer to something, just skip it, and please, turn your papers over when you're done." he then handed them pencils.

"Yes, Mr. Coyote." The twins replied.

Tech laughed a little at that, he then set the timer to half an hour. "You may begin."

Akito and Estelle nodded and set to work.

' _Man, this is boring, why can't Tech be himself and teach Akito and Estelle in his lab? I mean, come on._ ' Leo thought to himself as he had found a way to sneak in without anyone noticing.

The twins worked the best they could. They knew most of everything, but there were actually some points that they were struggling in. Though one of them knew some things better than the other. They did their best.

* * *

Soon, the half hour was up and Tech collected their papers to see how much they knew before he would start educating them the way he or they would want.

' _This is so boring!_ ' Leo thought to himself, annoyed.

"I hope we did okay..." Estelle whispered to her brother.

"I hope so too, that division is harder than it looks..." Akito replied.

"You thought that was hard?" Estelle smirked to him. "I thought it was kid's stuff!"

"Well, I'm a little rusty with that part of math." Akito replied.

"Well, let's just hope that we did okay or great." Estelle whispered.

"Wow, this math stuff must be important." Leo whispered to himself.

"Don't feel bad, guys, no one knows everything, not even me sometimes." Tech smiled to them as he continued to grade their papers.

"Yes, sir." The twins said.

Tech continued, nearly done this time.

Akito looked all around the room. "It feels like we're in a real school..." he said. "Only, it's just us here."

"I thought it'd give you a taste of what school is like with other people, but it'll be just you two and no one else." Tech replied.

"Cool." The twins said.

Tech was finished and stacked their papers. "Well, congratulations, you passed your first test."

"Yay!" Akito and Estelle cheered.

Tech handed their papers back to show them how they did.

"Wahoo! They passed!" Leo cheered out loud. "Oops."

Tech, Akito, and Estelle looked to him.

"Leo, what're you doing here?" Akito asked his Fuzz-Z.

"I wanted to see what's so great about school and where it is kind of boring." Leo said.

"Oh, Leo, school's not boring..." Akito said, picking up his fuzzy pet.

"Sure looks like it..." Leo groaned slightly.

"School is very important, especially when you're our age." Estelle tried to help explain.

"Okay, okay, I'll take your words for it," Leo said. "Anyways, Tech, what are they going to learn?"

"Well, the basics, and I decided for your science class, you'll be in my inventing room with me." Tech smiled.

"That sounds fair and awesome!" Akito cheered.

"I thought it'd be a little treat for ya." Tech chuckled.

"Yay!" Estelle cheered.

Tech laughed and ruffled up her hair playfully.

"Well, I guess that does sound exciting..." Leo still wasn't so sure.

"Don't worry, I'll still play with you whenever I can, but I need an education since our mom's not here," Akito told his pet. "I promise though, it won't be all boring."

"Yay! Well, I'll get going then." Leo said before leaving.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit, this shouldn't take too long now." Akito told his Fuzz-Z.

Leo smiled and hopped off to his own little private business.

"Okay, then, where were we before Leo interrupted?" Tech asked.

"We're going to your invention lab for science class." Estelle reported.

"Ah, yes," Tech now remembered. "For your math, I'm going to help you two out with division and multiplication since you both seem to need help more there than others. For your history, you'll learn about Acmetropolis and how we all came together... I also thought that when you go to lunch, you can have free time after you eat, and I saved my lab for you as the best for last."

Akito and Estelle smiled, liking their new school schedule.

"Oh, by the way, here are the schedules for you both." Tech said before giving them both schedules.

"Thanks." the twins said, taking their schedules like at a traditional school.

"So, after lunch, we just have an hour of free time before we can go in your lab?" Akito asked.

"You can think of it as recess." Tech smiled back to them.

"Cool!" The twins said.

"So, when's gym?" Akito asked.

"You could do that for your free time if you want," Tech smiled. "I'm not really the gym type... You could train with Ace if you would like."

"That sounds fair," Estelle smiled. "I'll practice my ballet then."

"Yeah, you can practice your ballet with Lexi." Akito smiled.

"That's sounds great." Estelle said, excited about spending time with her sisterly figure.

"I know you're anxious to get started, but you guys should get readjusted back here," Tech suggested. "We'll start first thing tomorrow."

"Okay." Akito and Estelle agreed to him.

Tech smiled. "Class dismissed."

The twins smiled, then left, very eager to start their school lessons with him.

 _'Oh, this is so exciting!'_ Akito thought to himself, excitedly.

 _'I can't wait to spend more time with Lexi.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Tech smiled to the twins.

* * *

Akito and Estelle went to their rooms to readjust into staying back in the tower.

Zadavia was about to leave, but she remembered what the twins asked her and decided to see them before she would take her leave. "I've made a decision..."

"Yes?" Akito and Estelle asked eagerly.

"Patch and Jenny can come over, I would very much like to meet them." Zadavia smiled.

"That's great!" The twin cheered.

"You should know that Patch is as strong as me and Dad and his mate is a cocker spaniel named Colette." Akito said.

"Yeah and Jenny is a wonderful singer and can also play the piano and she has an adorable kitty named Oliver." Estelle said.

"Sounds like you kids have quite the adventures, even when you're outta Acmetropolis." Rev noted, going on one of his fast paced rants.

"Yep, we sure have." Akito said.

"We even stopped someone from marrying the wrong person." Estelle said.

"Yeah and also actually got to see and meet real live Pokemon." Akito said.

"Get outta here..." Duck said to them.

"It's true!" the twins insisted.

"Wow, you've done more than I could ever hope for..." Ace chuckled.

"Yep, we got to see a Pikachu, a Lapras, a Squirtle, a Bulbasaur and all of the pokemon from the Kanto Region and Orange Islands, except for Dragonite, but we did get to see the three legendary bird Pokemon and the Guardian of the Sea Lugia." Akito said.

"Yeah and trust me, you do not ever, ever, ever, ever, ever make a legendary Pokemon angry or even try to capture it, Lawrence learned that the hard way." Estelle informed them.

"Lawrence?" Zadavia asked.

"Long story..." Estelle said, then let out a small yawn. "Oh, excuse me..."

"Rest easy, children, I shall see you next time." Zadavia smiled and then went to get herself home.

The others said goodbye to her.

"Well, I think you guys are ready for some dinner," Lexi smiled to the twins. "What'll it be?"

"Steak and broccoli and macaroni n cheese!" The twins cheered.

"Steak and broccoli for me." Akito said.

"And mac n cheese for me." Estelle said.

* * *

The Loonatics chuckled to that. Rev smiled and decided to cook up some chow for them. Akito and Estelle went back to play with their Fuzz-Z's and catch up until dinner would be ready.

"I really wish I could grow that way I could be able to wrestle with you." Leo sighed.

Akito laughed a little and ruffled the top of his head. "Maybe another time, little buddy."

"Yeah, I guess." Leo said before beginning to climb up his owner's right arm.

Akito laughed and sat up on his bed, taking one of his books. "How 'bout a story, buddy?" he offered.

"Yay, a story!" Leo cheered before leaping into his owner's right shoulder.

Akito smiled and started to read the story of The Frog Prince to his pet.

"No! I want one that has adventure and excitement like Hercules!" Leo whined.

"Um... Okay?" Akito looked to him, he then put the book back and took out the Hercules book and started to read that one.

"Now this is more like it." Leo said, enjoying the story.

Akito hid an eye roll, he mostly liked the Frog Prince story from the story he heard from his Aunt Darla, but he went along with it. Leo smiled as he held onto every word.

* * *

"Oh, I hope I can see Barbie again soon..." Estelle sighed as she practiced her ballet moves. "You should've been there, Magenta... I was in the Nutcracker Suite with Clara and Prince Eric to stop the evil Mouse King..."

"Cool, did you bring the pink ballet shoes with you?" Magneta asked. "You know, the magical pink ballet shoes." she then said.

"I think so..." Estelle paused her dancing and went to check in her closet. She did find her ballet slippers, but looked for the magical ones that were given to her to allow her to visit other time periods, but only in the past and not in the distant future like she was right now. "Ah, there they are..." she took out the slippers and went to show them to Magenta.

"Wow, they're so beautiful, I bet you'll be able to visit other ballet world stories." Magenta said, admiring the ballet shoes.

"I haven't tried yet, but I figure the next time I'm home, I'll give it a shot." Estelle smiled.

"Cool, well, I hope Swan Lake is the next place you visit." Magenta said.

"Maybe..." Estelle smiled with a sigh. "That's my favorite. Aunt Darla even gave me a ballerina leotard of that for Christmas we were at the Plaza Hotel and met our cousin, Eloise... Funny thing, we didn't even know she was our cousin until Aunt Darla came from the airport with Dad."

"Where was she?" Magenta asked.

Estelle shrugged. "Probably to Paris or Europe... I hear she goes there all the time."

"Cool, maybe you'll be able to go there sometime." Magenta said.

"Yeah, maybe." Estelle said.

"What would you like to do now?" Magenta asked.

Estelle shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

Magenta gave a smile back. "Um... Tell me about when you met the Nutcracker Prince."

Estelle began to tell her Fuzz-Z the whole story and where it was a very exciting story. Magenta smiled, very much enjoying it, she also found it interesting to be a story within a story since Clara had told Kelly, Felicity, and Eloise about the story while Estelle was gone into a whole new world.

* * *

"And where the performance went great." Estelle said, finishing her story.

Magenta smiled back, very much enjoying it. "If I had hands, I'd be clapping."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Estelle smiled back.

"Dinner's ready!" Ace called.

* * *

Akito and Estelle smiled and ran to have their dinner with the Loonatics, cheering happily. Ace smiled to them, he unknowingly looked to Lexi then as she was coming out of her room just then as well and couldn't help but mostly focus on her.

"Hey, Ace." Akito greeted.

Ace jumped a little bit. "Oh, ya snuck up on me, kid..." he smiled apologetically.

"That's okay, you were just focused on Lexi." Akito said.

"Uh, n-no, I wasn't..." Ace folded his arms and tried to sound casual.

Akito glanced at him in disbelief.

"Okay, maybe a little..." Ace them admitted and gave in.

"You like her, don't you?" Akito asked with a smirk.

Ace folded his arms. "That's not important right now."

"So, yes..." Akito smirked then as he went to sit with the others.

Ace rolled his eyes slightly, but he had to admit that Akito was right. He didn't like Lexi though. He loved her.

* * *

"So, Lexi, are you and Ace a thing yet?" Estelle asked. "You know, girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Lexi blushed. "Where'd that come from?"

Estelle shrugged.

"Well..." Lexi nervously tugged on her ears slightly. "I've actually had a crush on him ever since we all first came together... I've never really been able to come out and say it though."

"Really? Why's that?" Estelle asked, confused of why the female rabbit team member hadn't told Ace.

"You'll understand when you're older, Estelle," Lexi said to her. "It can be hard sometimes... Like, when you're alone, you just wanna scream it from the mountain tops, but whenever you're near the person you love, it makes you scared... It's kinda hard to explain..."

"I'm sure he feels the same way." Estelle encouraged.

"I'm sure he does too, but... It's complicated..." Lexi sighed, resting her cheek in her paw.

"Well, then why don't you tell him after dinner?" Estelle asked Lexi.

"I guess I could try, but it's an interesting thing..." Lexi shrugged. "I'll give it a shot after dinner though."

Estelle smiled to her.

* * *

After all the Loonatics sat down, they started to eat their dinner and moved on to other topics.

"Hey, Slam, maybe after dinner, we can wrestle in the training room before my training with Ace," Akito said. "Of course, I will still do my flying with Rev."

Slam laughed, loving that idea and gently bumped his fist.

"Sounds like you're gonna have a busy evening, kid." Tech chuckled.

"Well, I might as well when we're not on missions..." Akito shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, gotta keep in shape and not get rusty with any of your powers." Duck said.

"Kinda like you." Estelle teased.

"Oh, hush..." Duck folded his arms.

"What're you gonna do after dinner, Estelle?" Rev asked.

"Just focusing on my dancing, I haven't been in my classes lately since I got here," Estelle shrugged. "I'd really like to do Swan Lake when I grow up."

"I'm sure that'd be quite a show." Slam smiled at her.

"Yeah and we'll look forward to it." Rev said.

Estelle blushed to them, she really hoped she could have that happen.

* * *

Rev gave the others who wanted more food and after they all finished, he set to washing up the dishes. Akito and Estelle looked to Ace and Lexi, wishing them luck and went off to their rooms to do what their after dinner plans they had made earlier. Ace and Lexi looked to each other and sat across from each other at the dinner table. After everyone else left, it was now awkwardly silent for the two. Ace and Lexi looked to each other with their eyes meeting.

"So..." Lexi started, but unable to finish.

"So..." Ace nearly repeated. "Whatcha thinkin'?"

"Why do you ask?" Lexi nearly smirked to him.

"Oh, can't a guy ask a girl what she's thinkin'?" Ace asked, trying to sound casual, but that question usually implied that the guy liked the girl and wanted to see her.

"Oh um... Just thinking about how great it is to be part this team and how great it is that the kids are staying here." Lexi replied.

"Yeah..." Ace chuckled. "Those kids are great... I bet their parents are really happy for them."

"Yeah..." Lexi dabbed her knuckles together. "I bet..."

"Um, Lex?" Ace said to her, looking into her lime green eyes. "If you ain't too busy the next time we have time off from a mission... Maybe you and me could go out for a bite to eat?" he invited. "That is, if you would want to..."

"I'd love to, Ace!" Lexi cheered before blushing and then clearing her voice. "I-I mean, sure, that sounds great."

Ace blushed at her excitement. "I-It's a date."

"Right..." Lexi nodded in agreement, smiling sweetly that he had called it a date.

They then shared a comforting hug with each other in warm embrace. Akito and Estelle had secretly watched and smiled to each other, happy for their bunny friends. They both then sneaked away to do their plans.

* * *

Once Akito entered the training room, he saw Slam there.

"Alright, Slam, you ready to do this?" Akito asked.

"Ready!" Slam saluted to him.

Akito grinned. "Then, let us begin."

Slam got into his wrestling stance, ready to take on Akito. Akito did the same, ready to take on Slam. They both then charged at each other. Slam and Akito held each against each other, having a lot of the same strength and willpower towards one another. And where it seemed like they both wouldn't lose or win and where it would end up in a tie.

There was slight shaking in the Tower because of it, but everyone was calm about it since they knew it was just Akito and Slam and not an earthquake. And it where it went on for a while, but then it all stopped as Akito and Slam stopped wrestling, deciding that they were equal and would become wrestling partners.

"You're great, kid," Slam said to Akito. "I wish you coulda been around before the meteor hit."

"Me too, but that doesn't mean we still can't be wrestling partners." Akito smiled at the dare devil.

"Maybe." Slam chuckled.

Akito smiled, once they rested up enough, they had a rematch.

* * *

After a while later, Akito went off to find Rev since he was going to be flying with the roadrunner team member before training with Ace. Rev was standing nearly on the end of the tower, looking out to the sky.

Akito came to his side and looked up at him. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Good." Rev smiled to him.

"You look like Batman from up here." Akito commented.

"Cool, thanks, well then, let's get started." Rev said.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

Rev spread his arms out and did quick warm-ups. Akito decided to do that to since he just got out of wrestling.

"Ready?" Rev asked.

"Ready!" Akito told him.

"GO!" Rev called and started to go with him for their practice flight patterns.

Their flight patterns were great as usual and where they then saw a huge cloud.

"Perfect, that will make a perfect target for my super breath." Akito said.

"Try it, kid, try it!" Rev encouraged for him to do so.

"You got it, let's see if I either a blow it away or create my own storm cloud." Akito said before he used his super breath on the cloud to see if he would blow it away or let it become a storm cloud.

Rev watched for him. The cloud was being slowly blown away, but it was turning on itself and was changing color.

"I think it's both!" Rev said to him.

"Cool!" Akito cheered.

They both heard thunder as lightning bolts were now coming out of the storm cloud and it started to rain.

"Whoa!" Rev backed up a little. "We better make today's practice quick before we catch cold."

"Ah, we'll be fine..." Akito insisted about flying around in the rain. He then used his super breath on the storm cloud, causing it to separate and become normal clouds.

"Good job." Rev smiled to him.

Akito smiled back, but let out a small sniffle and then sneezed.

"Bless ya, you okay?" Rev asked.

"I'm fine..." Akito insisted, though let out another sneeze.

"Uh-Oh, I think you have a cold." Rev said before going over to feel the boy's forehead.

"No, really, I'm fine..." Akito insisted before letting out another sneeze and where this one was a little louder, sending Rev flying a bit.

Rev yelled out and grabbed onto the end of a building before he would fly any farther. Akito sniffled and looked a little dizzy.

Akito was taken straight back to the tower and put to bed.

* * *

Lexi had a thermometer in his mouth and checked it after a few minutes. "Yep, I'm sorry, Akito, but you're sick."

"What?! But I've never been sick before," Akito said. "And neither has Estelle, why did I suddenly get sick?"

"Well, you were out in the rain..." Lexi reminded him. "That can usually give someone the sniffles... I suggest one day of bed rest with chicken soup and orange juice."

"No, I can't be sick!" Akito sat up in his bed. "I'm fine, really!" he then let out another sneeze and groaned a little.

"Sorry, kid..." Lexi told him apologetically.

Akito groaned as he covered himself with his blanket.

Lexi and Akito then heard someone sneeze, thanks to their super hearing and where it sounded like Estelle. She went into the girls' room.

* * *

Estelle had a tissue against her nose and blew it rather noisily.

"You too?" Lexi sighed.

"I don't know where it could have come from..." Estelle sniffled slightly.

"Well, your brother's sick, maybe you got it from him." Lexi suggested.

"Yeah, maybe, after all, he does have super breath..." Estelle shrugged before sneezing into her tissue.

"I'm sorry, Estelle, but I'm afraid you and Akito are gonna have to spend some more time in bed..." Lexi said to them.

"They're sick!?" Duck grew frantic, he rushed in the room and got to Estelle's side. "Sneeze on me, cough on me!"

"DUCK!" Lexi pushed him away out of the room.

"Why do you want to get sick?" Estelle asked the duck team member while sniffling.

"So I don't have to work..." Duck folded his arms.

"Like you do when you're not." Lexi snapped slightly.

"Sorry, Duck, but I'm not going to get you sick." Estelle said before going to sleep.

"Nuts!" Duck groaned.

"Goodbye, Duck!" Lexi walked out with him to allow Estelle to get some rest.

Akito and Estelle were miserable since they caught colds, but they hoped this wouldn't interfere with their next mission with the Loonatics. They both then went to sleep, hoping that they both would have wonderful dreams.

* * *

Cherry was grocery shopping and had Simon in her free arm as she was checking out certain products, but she was then given a private call. "Hello?"

"You have an inter-dimensional call from Zadavia." the call told her.

"Yes, I accept the charges..." Cherry rolled her eyes only slightly.

Zadavia's image appeared in front of her. " ** _Cherry, I'm afraid your niece and nephew have fallen ill and there is an upcoming mission... How are Felicity and Simon?_** "

"Felicity is immune to illnesses." Cherry informed.

" ** _That's great. And what about Simon, is he also immune to illnesses?_** " Zadavia asked.

"As far as we know..." Cherry was actually unsure.

Simon was reaching for the kitchen cutlery and wanted to play with it.

"No, Simon..." Cherry kept him away from the sharp objects. "I haven't seen him get sick at all, but I was once told he had a bad case of the hiccups when I was away from home for a week once."

" ** _Oh, well then, maybe Vincent and Felicity should go._** " Zadavia said.

"I suppose, sorry to hear about Akito and Estelle, send them my best wishes..." Cherry said.

Simon grabbed one of the knives and slashed it in the air, cutting some of his mother's hair off, but never injuring or slicing her skin.

"Simon..." Cherry said lowly and firmly.

Simon held the knife close to him, not wanting his mother to take it away.

Cherry sighed to him. "I'll tell Felicity when I'm done with my errands, Zadavia.

" ** _Excellent, Zadavia out..._** " the alien woman replied before signing off.

"Simon..." Cherry scolded. "Put it back..."

Simon lowly growled and put the knife back on the display.

"For your birthday..." Cherry then promised and pushed her cart with him still in her arm as they continued to do grocery shopping.

* * *

While that was going on, Vincent and Atticus were playing with Patch.

Vincent's futuristic bracelet then began to blink red, telling them that it was time for a mission. "Hey, Patch, why don't you come with me this time?" he then asked the Dalmatian dog.

Patch whined that their game was interrupted, but he liked the idea of going with Vincent to the future. "Okay..." he said softly.

"I'll get Jenny." Atticus smiled to them and went inside the house.

Vincent smiled back and pet the dog. "Sorry, we'll play again after if you're up for it." he then offered to cheer Patch up.

"Of course it'll cheer me up, but I'm glad that we get to go to the future." Patch said.

"Yeah, it's always fun." Vincent smiled.

Jenny came out to join them, she had a change of clothes to look more ready and had her own version of a Loonatics uniform instead of her normal clothes in order to blend in and fit in with the heroic and futuristic atmosphere. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

Vincent's eyes widened and he blushed to her.

"How do I look?" Jenny asked.

"Amazing..." Vincent whispered.

"Wow, Jenny really does look amazing in those clothes." Patch said as soon as he saw what the girl was wearing.

"Yeah..." Vincent bashfully agreed.

"So, how do we get going then?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, right..." Vincent face-palmed himself.

A portal came for them and they came closer to it.

"After you." Vincent told the girl he liked.

Jenny smiled to him and she went ahead into the portal first. Vincent then went through the portal after her and then Patch went through the portal. Jenny couldn't help but let out a few screams since she was surprised and a little overwhelmed, but she got over it soon.

* * *

Unfortunately, Akito and Estelle had not yet recovered from their colds and were still in bed.

"I hate being sick." Akito said before grabbing a tissue, feeling a sneeze coming on.

Leo winced from the sneeze. "Gesundheit."

"Thanks..." Akito mumbled. He then heard the portal appear in the living room, thanks to his super hearing.

* * *

The Loonatics were just given their mission from Zadavia and they came to see the kids. Felicity was shaking her legs a little, but came to the Loonatics as well.

"Introducing, Miss Jennifer Foxworth!" Vincent called.

Patch did a fanfare imitation.

The red-haired girl stepped out of the portal with a giggle. "You can just call me Jenny."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jenny." Lexi greeted.

"Nice to meet you all too..." Jenny smiled, she gave them a small curtsy in which she always did to be polite like her mother had told her.

"She's cute." Duck whispered.

Vincent heard it and turned bright red a little. "Who, Jenny?" he asked nervous. "I don't love her, I mean love her... I mean like her..." he said, though obviously lying worse than Applejack.

"Whoa, kid, whoa, calm down." Duck whispered.

Vincent bit his lips.

"You must be Patch," Ace bent down to the Dalmatian's height. "It's nice to meet ya, I've heard a lot about you, especially that you're a Pound Puppy."

"Yep, I am, along with some incredible strength." Patch said before he lifted Duck up and off the ground.

"Whoa, hey, put me down!" Duck whined a little.

Vincent and Jenny laughed a little at that.

Vincent looked around. "Where's Akito and Estelle?"

"They got sick unfortunately, I'm afraid we'll have to do this mission without them." Tech explained.

"What's the mission?" Jenny asked.

"Somehow there's a woolly mammoth loose in the city..." Lexi explained, sounding strange about that case.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, an actual real life woolly mammoth?" Jenny asked. "Are there any other prehistoric animals that are alive in this future?"

"That's the strange thing, they were wiped out even before you kids or your parents were even born!" Tech exclaimed slightly.

"Even before my Papa." Felicity added since her father was literally hundreds of years old.

"Really? Then how can they be living in this time period?" Jenny asked.

"Our scientist in this time period were able to bring those animals back to life." Tech informed her.

"Really?" Jenny and Vincent asked.

"Yes." Tech nodded.

"Come on, we gotta move before someone gets hurt!" Ace urgently told them.

"What about Akito and Estelle?" Patch asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, we gotta move and fast!" Lexi sounded urgent as well.

"Okay then, let's go," Patch said. "Before any of the animals hurts anyone."

The Loonatics took Vincent, Patch, and Jenny onto their air jets and they bolted off from the Tower.


	84. Chapter 84

Downtown, there really was a mammoth stomping through town and causing tremors all throughout Acmetropolis.

"This is so cool." Patch said.

"Ever be in a flying jet before?" Lexi asked the rich girl she was with.

"No," Jenny said with a smile, but then frowned. "I just hope I don't get kidnapped... But, that was how I really connected with Vincent and his family."

"Yeah, that's of when we met actually that was before we met that was actually when I saved her with some help from my siblings and animal friends." Vincent remembered that day very well.

"That was really scary, you were so brave..." Jenny said to Vincent, admiring that about him.

"Well, you were in danger, I wasn't going to let Sykes get away with kidnapping you." Vincent said while holding her hand.

Jenny gently squeezed his hand and wiped her eye with her other hand. Lexi was hoping that someday Ace would do the same with her. The mammoth trumpeted as it continued its stroll through town.

"Now that's somethin' you don't see everyday." Ace remarked.

"Mind if I handle Woolly down there?" Patch asked Ace.

"Send him right back to the Retro Petting Zoo!" Ace told the Dalmatian.

Patch nodded. He was let go through one of the jet transmission fusion tubes. After the tube let him out and went back in one of the jets, Patch started to chase the woolly mammoth like it was a cat.

"Come on, Woolly, back to the petting zoo where you belong!" Patch barked.

The woolly mammoth stopped where it was and then turned around to glare at Patch for thinking he was stronger then it. A pterodactyl flew overhead and was going for the Loonatics' jets.

"What is this?" Vincent groaned slightly. "Jurassic Park?"

"Quick, turn!" Jenny called out.

The Loonatics turned their jets to avoid the flying extinct creature. Lexi then sent her jet after the pterodactyl and pushed a button. The button released a white blast of ice over the pterodactyl to make it drop in the middle of the ground.

Lexi then grabbed the pterodactyl. "Got ya!"

"Great, now to get it back to the zoo." Jenny said.

"How do you think Patch is doing with the woolly mammoth?" Vincent asked.

"I just hope the big guy hasn't mistaken Patch for a peanut." Ace commented.

Lexi took the pterodactyl back to its habitat at the Acmetropolis Retro Petting Zoo.

* * *

Patch narrowed his eyes at the mammoth. The mammoth trumpeted again and charged after him. Patch stood his ground, ready to take on the mammoth and also ready to use his strength against it. The mammoth narrowed its eyes at the Dalmatian, ready to squash him.

"Go ahead, big guy, try to squish me, I dare you!" Patch glared at the mammoth.

The mammoth came closer and closer like a speeding train. Patch narrowed his eyes, ready to take him on. The mammoth was now inches away and was coming faster and faster, looking bigger and bigger. And where this didn't scare Patch one little bit, he was going to take this mammoth back to the petting zoo, one way or another even if he had to carry it the entire way there.

The mammoth glared to Patch. Patch glared back and jumped high in the air and charged down against the mastodon. The mammoth glared back to Patch and was going to stomp on him, not caring if it killed him.

"You've picked the wrong dog to mess with, you furry elephant!" Patch sneered.

This caused for the mammoth to trumpet loudly and then charged even faster and now stomped it's right front foot on top of the Dalmatian. The mammoth seemed to smirk evilly, thinking he succeeded in crushing Patch.

"No, not the doggy!" Duck cried out, seeming to be worried for Patch.

But then the mammoth's evil smirk seemed to disappear as it began to feel like it was being lifted up and off the ground and where it was being lifted up by... Patch. The mammoth glared down, but looked surprsied.

"Whew!" Patch called out relief. "That could've been messy!" He then attempted to tire out the mammoth, but not hurt it too much as it had to go back to the petting zoo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lexi, Jenny, Vincent, and Felicity brought the pterodactyl back to its exhibit. While they were there, there was a man with black and white hair who carried a flower that seemed to die as he sniffed it.

"I 'ave not seen the super'ero bunny girl in action..." the man spoke with a French accent, looking charming towards Lexi. "Especially a good one, like you."

"He seems very interesting." Jenny said.

"I guess..." Lexi shrugged. "We're a little busy here, pal." she then told the French man.

"You can never be too busy for me, mon cheri..." the man flirted with Lexi and even puckered his lips.

"Quelle horreur!" Felicity groaned.

"I am not revolting, young lady!" the French man scolded her.

"Ew..." Lexi had to agree with Felicity.

"Arrievous." the French man then walked off mysteriously.

"I hope that man never comes back." Jenny said.

"Tell me about it..." Lexi shook her head in total disgust. She then saw a cage door open and reported to her leader. "Ace, we got a saber-toothed cat on the loose too!"

"This is turnin' into a real retro round-up!" Ace remarked. "Go ahead on back!"

"Wow, a saber-toothed tiger?" Vincent asked. "What does this zoo not have?"

"Maybe a chupacabra." Lexi attempted to joke before taking them back by Ace's orders.


	85. Chapter 85

Patch was still tiring out the mammoth until finally he was able to take the mastodon back to the petting zoo. "Whew, that was harder than I could hope..." he panted a little, but was glad he got to have it happen.

The saber-toothed tiger was wandering around.

"A mammoth and a saber-toothed tiger..." Patch muttered to himself. "I feel like we're missing something... Oh, yeah, how about a sloth?" he then laughed at his own little inside joke.

The saber-toothed tiger then growled at Patch, thinking he'd make a nice lunch for the prehistoric tiger. Patch growled back and ran after the tiger to give him the biggest surprise of his life.

The French man from earlier seemed to watch this with a few other people and was really getting into the fight like it was the most exciting thing he had ever seen. "Not bad for a chein who would be good for a, 'ow you say, rodeo?" he chuckled rather darkly.

Patch seemed to beat the saber-toothed tiger and give it a run for it's money as he began to make it crash on the ground many times, while using it's tail as a whip. The saber-toothed tiger gave in and even whimpered to him. The Loonatics were about to wrap it up for the day until they saw even more dinosaurs.

"Oh, come on!" Felicity groaned, pulling on her pigtails.

* * *

Patch was on his way back to the others.

"Monsieur Patch..." the French man walked over to the Dalmatian. "I saw you fight zhe prehistoric beasts with such..." he then demonstrated his fighting moves. "Allow me to make zhe introduction. I am Pierre Le Pew."

"Um, pleased to meet you, Mr. Le Pew," Patch said after covering his nose as soon as he smelled the French man's cologne. "By the way, what the heck is that cologne that you are wearing?!"

"Oh, you 'ave noticed..." Pierre smiled rather smugly. "It is nice, no?"

Patch sniffed again, then plugged his nose. "No, sorry..."

"Now, do not run along," Pierre stopped him. "I am what you might call a promoter of talent. You 'ave done crushing and zhings I 'ave not seen before. Do I 'ave a proposition for you?"

"Hey, Patch, a little help here!" Duck called from the jet he was in after the saber-toothed tiger decided to go after the others.

"You can be the greatest champion in the galaxy, mon ami," Pierre tempted Patch. "And winnings of champions are very nice..."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I really have to go and help my friends with the rest of the animals that are still running loose in the city." Patch said.

"Oh, but we'll make so much money..." Pierre bribed, knowing how certain people were with being paid handsomely for their talents.

"Cha-Ching!" Duck overheard that and stopped, but it had knocked out the saber-toothed tiger, putting him in a brief coma. "Did I just hear 'money'?" He then looked to the fallen tiger. "Sorry, Smiley, but playtime's over!" he called before teleporting out of his jet.

"You will be say, 'ow you say, filthy rich..." Pierre continued to bribe Patch into joining him.

"I don't know..." Patch said unsure.

"Hey, hey, now," Duck appeared then. "Tell me more about the 'rich' part, he doesn't seem that filthy..."

"What's it to you, duck?" Pierre glanced at him.

"I'm his manager." Duck folded his arms.

"You are?" Patch glanced at Duck, that was so not true.

"Yes I am." Duck said. "Now tell me more about the money."

Patch gave him a look.

"Hey, we'll split it 90:10," Duck offered. "You don't need ten cents, do you?"

Patch growled viciously to him.

"I-I'm just kiddin', I'll give ya 20!" Duck then said quickly and nervously.

"Alright, I guess I could use that money to try and buy something." Patch shrugged.

"At zhe arena, you shall 'ave very much, much, money..." Pierre smiled to the Dalmatian.

Patch liked the idea of being a world-renowned champion.

Duck was of course only interested in the money.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Patch and Duck?" Ace asked as they circled the dinosaurs.

"I don't know but we could really use patch right now so then he could team up with slam." Vincent said.

"I am having the bad feeling..." Felicity spoke up.

* * *

Pierre gave a hologram contract for Patch for him to sign.

"Ahem," Duck walked up and took it. " _I'll_ sign that." he then put his thumbprint against it since he knew how to use it when Patch didn't due to being from this time period.

"And viola!" Pierre cheered. "We 'ave zhe deal!"

"So where is this arena?" Patch asked.

"Come with me." Pierre chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Loonatics locked up the animals back into the Retro Petting Zoo as Tech made sure they were going to stay in there from now on.

"And that should do it!" Tech smirked.

"I wonder what happened to Patch and Duck?" Slam spoke up.

"According to Tech's new invention, they are within 1.3 kilometers." Jenny read.

"Wow, that's brilliant of you." Vincent said to her with a smile.

Jenny smiled bashfully. "I'm kind of a math geek." she admitted.

"And I don't care if your geek, I love you for who you are." Vincent said.

Jenny blushed to that, looking back to him shyly.

"I hope they're all right." Lexi said as they went off to find the Dalmatian and the duck.

"I'm sure their fine." Slam said.

* * *

The jets arrived as Pierre was telling Patch and Duck how to get to the 'Beemax Arena'.

"There they are!" Vincent called.

"Hey, that's the dude I saw outside the Retro Zoo!" Lexi recognized.

Suddenly, Patch, Duck, and Pierre transported away.

"Where'd they go?" Jenny asked.

"It appears he's finished releasing the animals..." Tech started.

"Yeah, now he's collectin' 'em!" Ace finished once he had an idea.

* * *

Back in the past, Cherry was reading the mission book and saw that Patch had been collected by Pierre Le Pew and she was very angry then. "Ce démon!" she yelled, slamming the book shut and stood up from her seat.

Simon was sleeping his crib.

Cherry picked him up, waking him up and carrying him. "Strap up, Simon, we're going to the future." she told her infant.

Simon woke up and looked up and had a look on his face that said 'Why? What's so important?'.

"Your uncle's dog and that Duck got kidnapped..." Cherry told him, seeming to know what her young child was thinking. "CHARLES, I'M GOING OUT!"

"I'll make dinner..." Forte muttered from his room. "You want chicken or fish?"

"You wanna live to see tomorrow?" Cherry then asked.

"Fish it is!" Forte then called.

Cherry nodded and took her and Simon to 2772.

Simon rolled his eyes as he held onto his mother, he may had been a hateful little guy, but he still needed his mommy. He then curiously looked up to her.

"I hate that man..." Cherry growled through her teeth.

As soon as Simon heard that he thought to himself that he didn't want to know.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pierre took Patch and Duck to the arena and was telling them all about it.

"Zhis is Beemax Arena," Pierre informed them. "By delight, it will be filled with cheering fans who would pay very much money!"

"Wonder if anyone would buy any of your 'lovely' cologne..." Duck flinched from being touched by the smelly French man and nearly threw up from the scent.

"I know that I wouldn't." Patch said while covering his nose.

Pierre then allowed Patch to do some training with Duck acting as a coach.


	86. Chapter 86

Cherry walked down the streets of Acmetropolis and waved her hand. Simon stuck his tongue out in disgust and babbled darkly.

"I smell a rat..." Cherry commented. "Or should I say skunk?" She could tell by the expression on Simon's face that he agreed with her. She then walked off, going to find Pierre as the Loonatics were looking for Patch and Duck.

"Yo, Cherry!" Ace noticed her with Simon.

"Maman!" Felicity ran to her mother's legs and hugged them. "We are looking for Pièce and Canard." she explained.

"I know." Cherry said.

"They were taken away." Tech added.

"I know..." Cherry narrowed her eyes slightly.

"By that one French guy!" Lexi put in.

"I know!" Cherry told them as her eyes flashed slightly to make them stop telling her what she already knew. "I know, I saw in my book while I was doing housework... Pierre Le Pew took them."

"Oh, then I guess we didn't need to tell you." Ace said.

Cherry sighed, rolling her eyes. "I thought it was a little too quiet around here without that Duck..."

"Maman, you know who this Pierre is?" Felicity asked.

"I _don't_ wanna talk about it..." Cherry sounded dreadful, even more than usual.

"Sounds like the guy is someone that you really don't want to talk about, Aunt Cherry." Vincent said.

"Nooo..." Cherry rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"But you do know him, right?" Felicity asked.

"Yes..." Cherry nodded softly to her daughter. "Your brother does too."

Felicity looked curiously to Simon.

"Your _other_ brother." Cherry corrected.

"Ohh, that makes much more sense." Felicity said, understanding.

Cherry gently stroked her hair. "You know your brother Thomas has a different father..."

"Oui, but Papa raised him like his own son before me or Simon were born..." Felicity nodded.

Cherry groaned with a slight sigh.

"Monsieur Le Pew is Thomas's papa, isn't he, Maman?" Felicity asked.

"I'm afraid so..." Cherry mumbled.

"What?! How is that possible?" Vincent asked her.

"Yeah, how is that possible?" Slam added.

Cherry slowly shut her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. "It's a very long story..." she didn't want to talk about this, but she felt like she had no choice. "You see, when I was younger and found out who my real family was, I was placed under strict protection. I was forbidden to leave the castle grounds without an escort... However, on my eighteenth birthday, my father actually decided to let me go out without an escort. When I did, I found myself in the streets and wondered what to do with myself... I actually had wanted to run away the year before, but since I got used to my environment and had to live with never seeing the people who raised me as their own child ever again, I had gotten used to it and I stumbled through the common streets of where we lived where people did not know who we were or where we came from."

"Wow, so was that when you met him?" Slam asked.

"Yes..." Cherry said as she sat down to tell them the story. "He thought I looked so lost and alone so he decided to let me come to his place... I have to admit, it was a very nice place, very rich and exotic... I was very angry with my father because he wanted to make me marry someone he and my grandmother who was the Queen of our land wanted... I was so angry that I decided to stay with Pierre... However, he got aggressive and it left a very unpleasant result on me and I ran away back home, avoiding him as much as I could..."

"What had happened?" Felicity asked.

"Thomas happened," Cherry informed. "I found out I was pregnant the next few days after that... My father was very angry with me, but he allowed me to keep the baby, but we remembered that I was going to be alone without a father figure and that was when Maestro Forte stepped in... He became Thomas's adopted father, he had always wanted a child to raise as his own, but he could never gain one for himself, so we all trusted him to help look after Thomas as he was growing up."

"Whoa..." The Loonatics replied.

Cherry wiped one eye, she actually looked like she had been crying. Felicity comforted her mother the best she could and even gave a small smile.

"It was hard on me to raise Thomas in those conditions..." Cherry said as she put an arm around Felicity. "Growing up not knowing about his other parent... Left alone with one biological one... Just wondering who they are, where they came from, if they even liked you... None of you can know what that's like."

Felicity glanced up at her mother for saying that. "Really? None of us?" she asked her for saying such a thing.

"I think Felicity can know what it's like." Vincent said.

"I'm sorry, Flick..." Cherry apologized for her choice of words.

"How bad is this Pierre anyway?" Lexi asked.

Cherry sighed, rolling her eyes. "He really likes to manipulate people... He usually gives men money and gives women compliments..." she replied dryly.

"How could you ignore his cologne?" Jenny asked in disgust.

"Don't ask me how, but a long time ago, I lost my sense of smell," Cherry replied. "It was the only way I could go anywhere near him..."

"Yikes, well, what if he saw Patch using his incredible strength against a woolly mammoth and a saber-toothed tiger?" Vincent asked.

"He'll probably use them for profit," Cherry suggested. "I've read it in my book that he's taken them to the Beemax Arena for training."

"Is that a bad thing?" Vincent asked about the last sentence.

"Most likely..." Cherry gave a nod. "That greedy monster... I want revenge on him sometimes... But, I feel I have to give up. I'm going home now..." she was then about to walk away.

Simon dropped to the ground and grabbed her by her pant leg, shaking his head.

"Maman, we are going to stop this man for you, for Piece, Canard, and anyone else he has hurted!" Felicity insisted. "We will assist you in revenge!"

"Yeah, I wanna get even with him too!" Lexi could understand where Cherry was coming from.

"You want to help me?" Cherry looked back to them as she saw they were honest and sincere about her plans against Pierre Le Pew.

"Vengeance!" Simon took out the knife he took from the grocery store kitchen cutlery and slashed it in the air. "Vengeance! Vengeance for my mama!" he then tossed the knife in the air and caught it on his fingertip like a young masochist.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Cherry sounded flattered.

"Wait, did Simon just talk?" Slam asked.

"He's still learning..." Cherry folded her arms. "He still hasn't called me mama or Charles papa though."

Simon put the knife between his teeth and crawled back up into his mother's arms, looking bloodthirsty and malicious.

"Is it okay if that baby scares me?" Jenny whispered.

Vincent slowly nodded in understanding.

"Do you know where this Arena could be, Cherry?" Ace asked the woman.

"Honestly, no..." Cherry shook her head.

"I'll find some technology and do a search." Tech suggested.

"That should do it." Cherry nodded to him.

"I hope so." Vincent said.

* * *

Tech took them back to the tower to do a search on Pierre Le Pew.

"Seriously, what did you see in that guy?" Lexi asked Cherry.

"You know how some girls can't resist accents?" Cherry asked her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm one of them..."

"I guess that makes sense." Lexi said.

Cherry sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes I wanna go back to my younger self and give myself a swift kick in the-"

"As I was saying..." Tech spoke up once he got reading on Pierre. "The Beemax Arena travels around the world and lures people in with its best and upcoming attractions."

Rev into one of his infamous rants which annoyed Tech.

"So that guy took Patch to make more money!" Ace concluded. "I dunno what he'd want with Duck, but how do you keep track of a place that's constantly movin'?"

"The rumors on those fights are painful," Tech looked grave. "They fight until... Well..."

"You mean, if Patch doesn't win..." Slam started.

"He's a goner." Ace concluded, sounding grave himself.

"We have to go and save him then." Vincent said.

"And fast!" Jenny added urgently.


	87. Chapter 87

Tech did a quick check for Pierre to stalk him down and save the Dalmatian. Lexi held Jenny and Vincent since they looked sad and worried for Patch's life.

"I hope that Patch survives." Vincent said.

"We can only hope..." Cherry said to them, hoping to help encourage them despite being good as a Debbie Downer.

Tech did a quick search on Pierre, he found the latest location of his arena and they were all set to go after him. Rev did a quick check on the time and then the arena appeared, allowing them go through a desert like area where the newest spot for the arena was.

"I'm going to kill that man..." Cherry growled about seeing Pierre again after all these years.

"Wow, you really hate him." Vincent said.

"Maman is not the right person to get angry..." Felicity warned.

"I bet..." Jenny bit her lip slightly.

The Loonatics were almost in and ready to surprise Pierre with what they had in store to get him for taking Patch and Duck away from them.

* * *

The Loonatics disguised themselves as they came to Patch's latest match against a cute and adorable red furry monster who was just as surprising about his strength as Akito was when he was first born.

"Poor Patch's getting clobbered..." Lexi frowned in worry.

The monster grew in size and started to be able to stomp on top of Patch which made the crowd go wild.

Pierre smirked at the crowd, but he sniffed something in the air. "Zhat scent... It smells like zhe undead..." he then looked to the Loonatics section and saw Cherry was she was putting a bottle in Simon's mouth. "Aha!"

"Oh, no, he recognizes the scent..." Cherry mumbled.

Pierre smirked and decided to go see Cherry.

Cherry sighed, rolling her eyes as she fed her youngest child. "Simon, take my advice, your father said it best, but don't fall in love."

Simon looked up to his mother as he noshed against his fluids.

"Well, what do we 'ave here?" Pierre came to Cherry's side. "A freshly plucked Cherry from zhe bushes?"

"Shoo, fly, you bother me." Cherry mumbled as she fed her son.

"Ooh, playing zhe hard to get?" Pierre asked.

"Get away!" Cherry snapped at him.

Pierre chuckled, like most men, taking her rejections as flattering gestures. "It is okay, lots of zhe women feel zhat way around me."

"Why don't you go find another one then?" Cherry then burped Simon.

Simon deeply scowled at Pierre, lowly growling at him for harassing his mother.

"Okay, okay." Pierre chuckled and went off.

"The nerve of that guy..." Cherry spat in sheer disgust.

Simon kept his stare on Pierre and blew a raspberry at him in equal disgust.

"Aww... Look at you, so full of hate and mad at the world..." Cherry cooed. "You're just like your father used to be and how Mommy still is..."

* * *

"Oh, no," Duck moaned and covered his eyes, turning his head as Patch was about to be body slammed. "I can't look!"

Patch got out of the way before the big red monster's body slam could hit him.

"Hey, Duck..." Ace walked over in his disguise with Vincent and Jenny.

"I don't have time for fans," Duck waved his hand, not recognizing him. "Unless you got baked egg rolls."

"You're gonna have more to worry about if ya don't get Patch outta there!" Ace removed his sunglasses.

"Guys!" Duck gasped once he saw his fellow Loonatics. "You can help me save my money!"

"Forget about your money, you selfish bird, don't you know this is a fight to the finish?" Cherry glared at him as she carried Simon in her arms.

"As in if we don't get Patch out of there, he's going to die!" Vincent exclaimed.

The monster proved to be a greater opponent than Patch was and was even able to rough him up here and there.

"Patch will cream him in the rematch!" Duck insisted.

"If there's going to _be_ a rematch." Slam shuddered slightly.

Jenny came up to Duck, a little angry with him. "Good luck explaining this to Vincent's family!"

"All right, all right, I get it!" Duck got nervous, looking to her. "You're feisty for a rich girl... How much money do your parents make?"

Jenny folded her arms at him, glaring at him. The monster was then kicking Patch on his knees like a soccer ball.

"We have to stop this!" Felicity cried.

"N-No, I think I know how this big monster is getting bigger and stronger." Patch said while grunting through the pain as soon as he saw that the others were there.

* * *

The Loonatics decided to use teamwork to give Patch a helping hand and ditched their disguises. Simon hopped from Cherry's arms and crawled over to even join them. Cherry was surprised from Simon's actions, but she allowed him to go and she backed away.

"Enjoying zhe show?" Pierre came to her side.

"Beat it..." Cherry narrowed her eyes at him.

"You heard her, buster, beat it." Vincent said to the French man.

"Sassy reply from someone delicate..." Pierre took Cherry's hand, pulling her over and saw the skull-tipped wedding ring on her 'nicest' finger. "Oh, but what is zhis?"

"A sign that I'm married and for you to hit the road, Jack and don't come back." Cherry snarled as she took her hand back.

"I don't think so..." Pierre took her back, pulling her out of the room.

"Let me go!" Cherry struggled.

Vincent tried to help, but Pierre kicked him in the stomach and continued to walk with Cherry.

"You are mine!" Pierre growled.

"LET GO!" Cherry struggled, but was being dragged away. "Vincent, get help!"

"Let my **AUNT GO!** " Vincent yelled before a huge storm appeared and attacked Pierre while helping Cherry get free.

Cherry shoved Pierre off and ran off. Pierre grabbed her ankle and pulled her with him. Cherry struggled and was drawn closer and closer away. Vincent glared, but then a couple of bodyguards grabbed him and took him away. When Vincent got rid of them, he could no longer find his aunt or the evil French man.

* * *

At the Loonatics Tower, Akito and Estelle were sleeping, but their eyes flashed open as they sat up in bed, having a strange feeling deep inside. "Aunt Cherry's in trouble! We have to go and save her!" The twin exclaimed before they both left their rooms.

Leo and Magenta were concerned for their owners' health, but allowed them to go.

* * *

The Loonatics helped Patch out with the red and fuzzy monster as it wasn't cute and adorable anymore. Slam provided a great helping hand, even if the monster was stronger than him.

"Patch, we have to get you out of here!" Jenny told the Dalmatian.

"No, we just have to let him not hit us and not hit him back, that's how he gets bigger and stronger." Patch told them.

The monster snarled and was about to strike them down. The Loonatics got out of the way.

"How do you suggest we stop him then?" Ace asked the Dalmatian.

"We don't do anything to him, we just let him try to attack us while not attacking him, that's how we can defeat him." Patch said.

Rev ran as the monster tried to pound him on the ground, each time the monster missed, he started to shrink down in size.

"That's it!" Ace noticed.

Patch narrowed his eyes as he knew what to do himself and started to taunt the monster. The monster kept trying to slam his hand against the Dalmatian, but kept missing and kept shrinking.

"It's brilliant!" Tech was amazed with what was happening in front of him.

"We just have to keep letting him miss!" Patch told them.

Tech was fascinated.

* * *

The monster was nearly gong back down to its cute and adorable size while trying to take down Patch, but had failed once Patch saw right through his demeanor.

"Ya did it, Spot!" Ace congratulated.

"Aww..." Jenny carried the monster in her hands. "If he weren't such a beast, I'd keep him."

"Now, to get that smelly skunk..." Lexi looked for Pierre but saw he wasn't there. "Hey, where'd he go?"

Vincent rushed over to them. "He's gotten away and he took Aunt Cherry with him!"

Simon looked sad and then very angry that his mother was stolen from him.

"We've got to go and save her from him!" Patch said out of determination.

"I'm sorry I let money and Patch's fame get to me, guys." Duck said.

"You're forgiven..." Jenny said. "I guess..."

"I just hope that horrible man is not hurting Maman..." Felicity sounded angry as well.


	88. Chapter 88

"Pierre, this is horribly and incredibly humiliating!" Cherry groaned as she was held upside down with chains on her ankles from a magnet she was being held hostage on.

"What the heck is he doing?!" Patch asked out of shock.

Pierre laughed as he kept Cherry in her trap. "I could make zhe whole world yours."

"I DON'T-" Cherry squeezed her eyes shut, then looked to him. "The whole world would be mine?"

"Just think about it..." Pierre tempted her. "The whole world fearing you... Millions of people who wouldn't dare question your authority... All of zhe respect... Orphan children working to zhe bone to provide for you"

"Tempting..." Cherry smiled dreamily.

"Don't, Aunt Cherry!" Vincent called out.

Pierre released Cherry and continued to seduce her with the power of world domination. "Just imagine, everyone in zhis world quaking in fear at zhe sheer mention of your time!"

"Oh, take me, Madman!" Cherry sounded lustful.

Pierre gave her a hug. "You are zhe only woman for moi!"

The others cried and groaned that Cherry joined the dark side. Cherry looked back to them while Pierre had his back to them and gave them a wink and gestured for them to come to try and stop him.

 _'Sneaky, that is clever...'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Oh, Pierre..." Cherry flopped herself against him. "Tell me the words I want to hear..." she then curled her finger in his black and white hair.

Pierre now falling right into her hands began to tell her the words she wanted to hear. Cherry giggled.

"W-What was that?" Felicity asked.

"A giggle," Lexi told her. "You sound like you've never heard one before."

"I have never heard my mother giggle in my whole life." Felicity explained.

"Really? Wow then I guess that's the first time she's ever giggled then." Lexi said, surprised.

Felicity shrugged. Akito and Estelle waited for the right time to strike, but accidentally made a vase fall over as they were stealthing. Pierre sharply turned back with a scowl. Cherry then grabbed his face and forced herself to kiss him to distract him.

"Eww!" Estelle whispered.

Simon even looked sick to his stomach at that. Cherry smirked to Pierre, pulling herself out of the kiss.

"'ow armous of-" Pierre smiled, but caught the reflection of the kids and Loonatcis, then glared at them. "'OW MANY TIMES DO I 'AVE TO KILL YOU, FOOLS!?"

Cherry glared at him, grabbing her wine glass and splashing it in his face and rushed to reunite with her family. Akito and Estelle then got to strike him.

Pierre grunted and fell to the floor with the twins on top of him. "Just who do you zhink you are!?"

"We're Akito and Estelle Fudo and we're team members of the Loonatics and also the nephew and niece of Cherry Butler!" Akito glared at the French man.

Pierre glared at them in return. Akito smirked and decided to put his strength into good use once he felt all better and started to toss Pierre around. Patch smiled in determination as he decided to join the boy.

"You mind watching them playing around with the French guy as a ball?" Lexi asked Cherry.

"Not at all, it'll be the most fun I've had in years..." Cherry smiled darkly.

"Then let's enjoy the show." Vincent said.

"Let's..." Cherry nodded.

Simon hissed at Pierre and even lunged at his face.

Pierre grunted and struggled to get Simon off his face. "Back off, smelly enfant!"

"Go, Simon!" Felicity cheered for her baby brother.

"Yeah!" Vincent also cheered. "Go, Simon!"

Pierre grunted, he grabbed Simon and chucked him off. Simon fell flat to the floor and slid a little and actually let out a cry of pain. Cherry froze then, she was no longer enjoying the show, her eye twitched then as both her eyes flashed into a blood red.

"Give up!" Pierre demanded.

Akito and Estelle were about to fight him again, but Felicity saw her motehr and had them stop for now.

"You hurt my baby..." Cherry whispered.

"Oui and no one shall stop moi!" Pierre remarked. "If I cannot 'ave you, no one can!"

"You hurt my little Simon..." Cherry still whispered. "He's only a baby... You've pushed me around and threatened to kill Forte if he didn't back off... I've let you hit me, punch me, kick me, and walk over me... You called me a fate worse than death... But... You... Hurt... My... **BABY!** " Her fangs then became razor sharp as she was enraged and looked like she came from Hell herself from rage.

"He's dead." The Fudo siblings smirked.

"Now, now, Cerise calm down..." Pierre tried to relax her.

" **CALM DOWN!?** " Cherry snarled.

Pierre backed up as Cherry came closer and closer to him.

"You've made my life a far worse nightmare than Charles ever did before when I was a child!" Cherry made him fall back and she got dead in his eyes. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't destroy you right now for trying to destroy my family..." she then narrowed her eyes, looking firmly in his eye that could scare even the bravest and strongest of men.

"Oh, this is going to be entertaining." Estelle smirked.

"Cerise... Do you know how charming you look when you are angry?" Pierre flirted with a smirk. "You look like a real, how you say, doll..."

"Doll?" Cherry scowled at him and socked him clear in the face, making a tooth fly out and his nose started to bleed wildly.

Pierre's eyes lolled in the back of his head and he fell down on the floor.

"Don't ever call me 'Doll'..." Cherry glared down at him.

"Wow, she sure is terrifying." Duck said with widened eyes.

Lexi and Ace decided to take Pierre to jail and put him away for a long, long time.

Cherry folded her arms firmly. "Now we can go home."

"That was the most exciting time of my life..." Jenny sighed with a smile.

"Same here and I've been going on many missions as a Pound Puppy." Patch said.

"I wonder if Zadavia could make you guys official like us." Rev smiled to them.

"Who knows?" Jenny shrugged.

Portals then came to take Simon, Cherry, Felicity, Jenny, Vincent, and Patch back home. They all said goodbye until next time and went back to their respective homes.

"Cherry's scary, but still hot..." Duck commented.

Cherry's hand slapped his face before the portal disappeared with her.

"You deserved that slap in the face, Duck." Estelle said.

Duck groaned as they all decided to return to the tower.

"Wait a minute, aren't you two suppose to be in bed?" Ace asked, very stern with the twins.

Lexi felt their foreheads. "Their temperatures are normal now..."

"We were sleeping in our beds and then we felt this strange feeling that Aunt Cherry was in trouble." Akito explained.

"Yeah, so we came over as quickly as we could." Estelle concluded.

"Wow, you two sure got better fast." Duck said, surprised.

Akito and Estelle were curious, but shrugged at it. Ace patched through to tell Zadavia to come over so they could talk about Patch and Jenny's inclusion on the Loonatics mission and she reported she would be there as soon as she would be able to and would try to make it there before the twins would go to bed.


	89. Chapter 89

"It would be so awesome if Patch and Jenny were members too." Akito said.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded in agreement.

"Let's just see what Zadavia has to say." Ace said to them with a hopeful smile.

"Okay." The twins said.

"Can we now train, Ace?" Akito asked.

"Sure, we'll make up for your sick day." Ace nodded to him with a smile.

"Wahoo!" Akito cheered.

* * *

"Hey, Lexi, how about we do some dancing together?" Estelle suggested.

"Dancing?" Lexi asked, slightly nervously.

"Yeah, you were a cheerleader, surely you've done dancing..." Estelle insisted.

Lexi twiddled with her fingers a little nervously. "I did ballet in my room, but I never had any classes..."

"Oh, well I can teach you then." Estelle said.

"You don't have to..." Lexi waved her paw.

"I want to." Estelle insisted.

"Um... Okay..." Lexi agreed with a small smile. "Maybe it would be nice."

"This is going to be great, trust me, when you're dancing, it feels like you're actually dancing on air and then dancing on water without getting wet." Estelle said while dancing around with her eyes closed.

Lexi smiled and tried to put Estelle's words into good use, attempting to dance herself.

"Now feel like you're a beautiful swan gliding on the water and then leaping into the air dancing on clouds and then dancing back on the water." Estelle said while dancing as her ballet shoes were glowing, but weren't going to send her anywhere, just to give her her princess ballerina outfit.

Lexi still had her eyes shut and she concentrated on Estelle's words. She was only a child, but she would make a wonderful dance instructor someday. She flinched a little from the bright light, but continued to dance and visualized herself as a graceful ballerina.

* * *

The entire area around them then changed into a swan lake and where Estelle was now dressed as princess tutu and began to dance with Lexi and where their dancing was in sync with one another. The music played for them as they danced and looked like professionals. They continued to dance until they heard gasps from their teammates, causing Lexi to open her eyes. The other Loonatics looked in shock.

Lexi blushed a little. "Um... Hey, guys!"

"Lexi, don't you realize of what you and Estelle are standing in?" Ace asked. "And Estelle, when did you change your uniform?"

"I didn't change my..." Estelle said, but she looked down to see she was now in a ballerina princess outfit. "Where'd that come from!?"

Magenta came to her feet. "I think your shoes did it, Estelle."

"My magic ballet shoes?" Estelle said before looking at her ballet shoes

"Hmm..." Tech looked very curious. "Mind if I take a look at those shoes?"

Estelle took the shoes off and they were instantly back at the tower and Estelle was back in her uniform, she looked curious, but she then handed Tech her shoes so he could look at them.

"Don't worry, I'll give them back, but I think I should examine these." Tech said to the girl once he took the ballet shoes.

"Tech, they're magic, I don't think there is any scientific or logical explanation about how they work." Akito said.

"I just wanna study 'em..." Tech assured. "I'll be back..." he then went to his lab.

The others merely shrugged at that.

"Lexi, I didn't know you were a dancer..." Ace said to her.

"Well, Estelle helped me come out of my shell..." Lexi admitted bashfully.

"Well, you were amazing." Ace said.

Lexi blushed to him.

"Getting late, guys," Ace said to them. "Akito, whatya say we do quick training and then head to bed?"

Akito rolled his eyes slightly about going back to bed since he nearly spent the whole day in there, but he agreed. "Yeah..."

* * *

The Loonatics all then went their separate ways, another successful night of training and it was already time for bed. Little did they know that tonight, they would be hit with another mission and even coming from outer-space itself, though thankfully, not another meteor.

 _'Well, hopefully, the next mission we're on neither me or Estelle will be sick.'_ Akito thought to himself while getting some sleep.

Estelle crawled into bed and hugged her pillow as she was eager to dream about Swan Lake again.


	90. Chapter 90

It was a normal night so far until very late into the evening, there was a spaceship coming to Acmetropolis. Unfortunately, the ship was firing bombs to the tower. And where that set off the tower's alarm, warning the twins, the Loonatics, and their Fuzz-Z's that they were all being attacked. They all woke up in alert, also very worried. They all quickly got out of their pajamas and into uniform, rushing to their control center. Ace and Lexi noticed that Akito and Estelle didn't know where that was, so they led the way as the tower shook.

"You kids are being very brave to go through this." Lexi said to the twins, admirably.

"When we're in situations like this, it's important to be brave." Akito said.

Ace started to make his members go to certain areas of the center.

"What should we do, Ace?" Akito and Estelle asked their leader after everyone else had assignments.

"Activate the shields!" Ace told them.

Akito and Estelle found the buttons and did that to put a protective barrier around the tower so the bombs wouldn't do too much damage like they did with Time Skip and his Trollbot 9000.

Ace went with Lexi, Slam, and Rev to launch photon blasts.

"Who's attacking us anyway!?" Estelle asked.

"Someone who's about to get unlucky." Ace firmly replied as he got his helmet on.

"Yeah, because this person or alien just made a big mistake." Akito said.

Ace did target locking and blasted at one of the bombs. Lexi took the next one with her brain blast. Slam zapped another one which crashed against and exploded another one with it.

"Nice one, Slam!" Akito cheered.

Ace looked around, noticing something missing. "One of you's gone AWOL," he noticed. "Anybody seen the Duckmeister?"

"He must still be asleep." Estelle groaned.

The others rolled their eyes and just decided to go on without him.

* * *

Duck eventually came though, still in his pajamas. "Hey, would ya mind keeping it down?" he complained to them. "Some of us are starring in an acting movie, starring me!"

Akito and Estelle rolled their eyes at Duck as they kept concentrating on who was firing at them. The ship that fired the bombs decided to get a little closer to the tower, they were going to destroy the Loonatics no matter what.

"Whoever is attacking us is really wanting to destroy us, there's gotta be a way to stop them from destroying us." Estelle said.

Akito took a closer look and pointed ahead to the enemy ship. "There!" he urged. "Zap there!"

Ace nodded to him and zapped his laser eyes through his helmet, leaving a big explosion next to the ship. "Good eye, kid," he told the boy. "Well, that's the last of 'em!"

Or so he thought. The ship zapped through its bottom and made a huge blast against the tower, nearly shaking it worse than it already did. Ace and Lexi then decided to let Akito and Estelle take this one over.

"Use your brain and eye blasts." Lexi told the twins.

"You got it!" The twins said in unison.

"It's about time we send this alien flying back into space." Akito said.

Estelle nodded. The twins got their powers together they gained from their missions and created a super sonic blast against the enemy ship. The ship was then spinning out of control and was even blown out of orbit thanks to them. The ship then flew away into the sky, giving up, and letting the Loonatics win yet another round.

"Yes! And that alien is outta here!" Akito cheered.

The twins shared a high-five.

* * *

Zadavia made a call to the Loonatics and would make an arrival to them to inform of who was going against them this time, she was going to wait for Vincent, Felicity, Patch, and Jenny though. And where portals then appeared and Vincent, Patch, Jenny, and Felicity came through the portals. Felicity showed she also had Simon.

"Welcome back." Zadavia told Jenny and Patch, pleased that they had returned and proved themselves worthy as honorary Loonatics.

"Thank you, Zadavia." Jenny and Patch replied with a curtsy and a bow.

"So, Zadavia, what's the mission this time?" Vincent asked.

"I have an important assignment for you." Zadavia told them as she came to a screen with an elderly royal woman with a young teenage princess next to her.

"Who are you, ma'am?" Patch asked.

" ** _I am Queen Grannicus and this is my granddaughter, Ixta_**." the woman introduced.

" ** _Pleased to meet you all._** " Ixta said with a curtsy.

The others respected her royal title as well.

" ** _We're about to be under attack and we desperately need your help!_** " Queen Grannicus grew urgent. " ** _The only way to stop the invasion is for the rightful heir to take the throne!_** "

Duck yawned, still in his pajamas. "What does that have to do with us?" he then asked, rather rudely.

" ** _Please, meet the heir to the throne._** " Princess Ixtra gestured to Zadavia.

Zadavia nodded and took out a royal floating chamber with a curtain and showed a yellow canary bird in royal robes, playing with what appeared to be a handheld game console. "Presenting the Royal Tweetums." she introduced.

"Um, he seems to be more interested in playing his game." Jenny said.

"Royal Tweetums?" Zadavia vocally nudged the bird heir.

The bird heard his name and put his game aside for now. He then properly stood up and walked over to them with his own platform.

"Where is he?" Duck looked around. "All I see is some scrawny lookin' bird!"

"This _is_ the heir to the throne." Zadavia told him.

"I'm onwy twee and a few six pod eggs owd." Royal Tweetums spoke up, sounding like a child.

"So, this little guy is the next heir to the throne?" Patch asked.

" ** _Yes, in fact he is._** " Queen Grannicus confirmed.

"Shouldn't you take the throne since you're a princess?" Vincent asked the girl with the old queen.

" ** _I'm not interested in becoming a princess,_** " Ixta informed. " ** _I'm only becoming one because my parents died in a war on our home a long time ago and I was taken in by my grandmother, so I decided to give it to my pet."_**

"That makes sense." Duck scoffed a little.

"Anyways, getting back on topic." Estelle said.

"We have strict forces that do not want Tweetums back on Planet Blanc." Zadavia informed as she carried the canary in her hand.

Tweetums shuddered at that and muttered in sheer disgust.

"Somehow, they managed to track our every move," Zadavia let the Royal Tweetums walk around on the table. "That's why you are needed to make sure that the guest destination is reached."

Duck yawned and stretched, despite this being very important. "Who cares about one puny planet ruled by one puny prince?" he mocked. "Or should I say 'one puny bird'?"

"HEY!" Tweetums snapped at him.

"You have no right to talk to him that way!" Ixta scolded, very protective of the bird.

"We accept the mission and will treat him with respect." Akito said.

Zadavia turned on a screen. "The last time Blanc was invaded, the forces were under an intergalactic war that was so strong, it lasted for 1500 years."

"Dang!" Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Patch, Jenny, and Felicity flinched.

Simon had a rather evil and demented smile.

"When did Simon get here and why is he smiling evilly?" Duck asked, once noticing him.

"I have always had him..." Felicity glanced at the duck, carrying her baby brother.

Simon nodded firmly in agreement, huddled against his big sister.

"How come every time a planet is plunged into war, it lasts 1500 years?" Duck then asked Zadavia.

"The royal family was exiled," Zadavia continued, ignoring his question. "Now is the time for Tweetums to return to the throne or risk another war."

"I think returning Tweetums to the throne is a much better idea then having another war." Akito said.

" ** _I thought so too._** " Ixta agreed.

"Well, we proudly accept the mission!" Ace proclaimed.

Tweetums then danced and cheered for his new heroes to help him go through with this.

"Besides, how challenging could one little canary be?" Akito asked.

" ** _Famous last words..._** " Ixta muttered to herself.

Queen Grannicus glanced to her granddaughter then. Ixta then smiled sheepishly and innocently.

"Anyways, let's get this mission on the road or in this case, into space." Akito said.

Ace then organized what was going to happen. Some of them would drop Tweetums off home and the others would stay and watch their backs. "We'll take the old Metro ship."

Duck looked cowardly. "But that belongs to the bad guys!" he cried out in fear.

"Oh, would you grow a spine already, Duck?!" Akito told him.

Duck muttered and groaned in his seat.

"I apologize for you not wanting to be a princess," Felicity spoke up to Ixta. "My mother was the very same way..."

" ** _Is your mother the long-lost princess of the Transylvanian galaxy?_** " Ixta asked.

"You know of her?" Felicity asked with a smile.

" ** _Yes, my grandmother had educated me on other rulers and royals of other planets and galaxies,_** " Ixta smiled. " ** _She's my role model._** "

"Cool, because that's our aunt too and she can be totally hard core when she wants to be." Estelle said.

" ** _That's what I believe._** " Ixta smirked to them.

"Let's load up!" Ace commanded once the deal was made.

Queen Grannicus and Ixta smiled in delight for their heroes' help.

"This is going to be so exciting, actually going up into space." Jenny said.

"You're not scared, are ya?" Ace asked her.

"No way," Jenny smiled. "This is the most exciting..." she then glanced to Vincent. "Well, another exciting moment of my life!"

The others laughed as they went on the ship. Felicity handed Simon to Lexi while she was going on the ship with those going on.

* * *

"This is going to be my second time going into space." Patch said.

"Second time?" the others asked.

"It was before you were born," Patch looked to Akito, Estelle, and Vincent. "But I went to space with Bugs and Daffy to help stop Marvin the Martian."

"Oh, yeah..." the twins now remembered the story.

"I still can't believe that one," Vincent shook his head. "I mean, what kind of idiot turns the whole planet into monkeys?"

"Yeah, oh, wait, actually, this will be my third time going into space." Patch said.

"You go to space a lot..." Duck remarked.

"I'm no ordinary dog..." Patch insisted. "I mean, you should've been there when I found Santa Paws!"

"Don't you mean Santa Claus?" Lexi asked as she kept a firm hold of Simon in her arms.

"No, he means Santa Paws." Estelle knew exactly what Patch was talking about.

Ace, Slam, Duck, Felicity, Patch, Akito, and Estelle then went on the ship and ventured off into space for the Royal Tweetums.


	91. Chapter 91

"Wahoo!" Jenny cheered as they flew off into space.

The others chuckled to her as they flew off.

"Naturally, I'll be the pilot," Ace reported. "Slam will be in charge of the engines and the kitchen."

Slam drooled instantly and grinned eagerly for that assignment in the kitchen.

"Calm down..." Patch told him maturely.

"Um, maybe you better go with him to make sure that Slam doesn't eat anything." Ace told the Dalmatian.

"Might as well..." Patch rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Duck, Akito, you guys watch Tweetums." Ace told the duck and the twin boy as he walked off with the others.

Duck felt unfortunate about that.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy!" Tweetums cheered as he overheard that. "You're the unwucky ones!"

"Like I said, how much trouble can a little canary do?" Akito asked. "Anyways, we'll be glad to watch over Tweetums, Ace."

"I don't think you will have any problems." Felicity agreed.

"Well, you can watch him," Duck glanced to Akito. "I'm a highly trained warrior, a lean, mean, fighting machine, not a babysitter!"

"I'm not a baby," Tweetums scoffed. "I'm twee and a few pod eggs owd!" he then reminded his fellow bird.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya the first time, Nugget." Duck scoffed.

"Duck, we are both going to watch him, not the other way around!" Akito glared at the duck team member.

Tweetums folded his arms at them, but said nothing.

"Now let's see of what we have to do first." Akito said.

"I'm takin' control." Ace went to pilot the ship.

"Yes, sir." Akito said.

Ace ruffled up his hair before going to the controls. The kids and Dalmatian looked out the window to get a closer look out traveling to infinity and beyond.

* * *

"This must be what it's like to be Buzz Lightyear." Jenny commented.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

" _ **Tech, just checking the coordinates for this sucker.**_ " Ace logged in.

"All ya gotta do is enjoy the ride," Tech said as he stood with Lexi, Rev, Simon, and Vincent. "Simon's got a high charged energy shield up for ya when you go down to headquarters. That'll keep you and your ship completely safe."

Simon gave his stoic face, but gave a thumb's up to Ace in agreement.

"Yeah, Simon is quite an amazing baby." Vincent said.

Rev did a quick reading on the ship to tell them about it, which of course, annoyed Tech and Simon.

* * *

Ace even yawned and hung up on the roadrunner. He then decided to check in on Patch and Slam. " ** _Hey, guys, what's cookin' in the kitchen?_** " he asked the Dalmatian and Tasmanian devil.

"Um, about that, um, well it should seem that Slam was more of a challenge then I thought." Patch said nervously.

Ace took a look and saw that Slam was nearly eating everything in sight in the fridge.

"I suggest we order take-out..." Patch rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the devil.

" ** _Um, I'll get back to you two._** " Ace said.

Patch sighed as he stormed over to Slam, glaring at him. Slam smiled nervously and apologetically.

Ace then decided to contact Queen Grannicus and Princess Ixta. "Your Majesties, we're on our way and should be there in about seven and a half hours," he reported. "You got solar on us out there or anything?"

" ** _Oh, how very nice,_** " Queen Grannicus smiled in delight. " ** _Have a safe trip and be sure to take care of our precious Tweetums._** "

" ** _Yes, please do._** " Princess Ixta smiled.

"Ah, don't lose any gray hairs over it," Ace smiled to them. "Tweetums couldn't be in better hands."

And where Ace was right about that.

* * *

Duck and Akito weren't enjoying it as much as it was thought to be. They were helping Tweetums with his bath.

"Well, this is a moment I will want to forget for the rest of the life." Akito groaned while they were giving the little yellow canary a bath.

"And you said this wouldn't be so bad..." Duck mumbled to Akito.

"Well, I was wrong and besides, be grateful that this isn't something that will give us nightmares possibly for the rest of our lives," Akito told him. "Besides it can't get even more worse then this."

Tweetums started to sing himself a little bath time song.

"THAT DOES IT!" Duck snapped. "Bath time's over!"

"I'm sorry, Tweetums, but I have to agree with him, bath time is done," Akito said. "So get out of the bath tub and get yourself dried off and then get dressed."

"Aww..." Tweetums came out in his towel, still a little wet. "And you wewe doin' such a vewy good job. Even if ya missed a spot..." he then shook his tail feathers at them.

"How in the world did we miss that spot?! I mean seriously, how?!" Akito asked exclaimed before he started to calm himself down. "Listen, just get dry off and get dressed, okay?"

Duck growled, flicking Tweetums back into his tub. "There, happy!?"

"I think I'll cewebwate by singing my home's national anthem," Tweetums said to them. "Would you sing with me?"

"Forget it!" Duck and Akito folded their arms at him. "We dont' do trios!" They then looked to each other oddly since they had agreed on something.

"Oh, you shouldn't feel bad just because you have bad voices..." Tweetums shook his head. "Tuwn please..."

"Why you little brat!" Akito glared at the yellow canary before trying to calm down.

"For your information, I happen to have a great voice," Duck growled. "I just don't wanna sing your stupid song."

"Singing is gowgeous whewe I come fwom," Tweetums said as he wiped his backside with his towel. "You can eithah sing or go back home."

"If go home means go to your home planet and take the throne, then I suggest that then sing your song, I mean, come on!" Akito groaned.

"I'll make you both sing!" Tweetums threw his towel at them.

Duck growled even more, glaring at the canary. "You're despicable!"

Tweetums smirked and batted his thick eyelashes to them.

"Fine, let's just get this over with," Akito groaned. "Alright, so what are the lyrics to the song?"

"You made a wise decision, Mr. Duck and Fudo." Tweetums smiled proudly.

Duck and Akito glared to him, then looked rather miserable to go through this.

"And a one, and a two..." Tweetums started before he began his national anthem for them.

 _'This can not be happening to us.'_ Akito thought to himself with a groan.

* * *

After the wretched song, Tweetums then left to get dressed. Duck and Akito were then sitting on a couch, Duck was reading a magazine while Akito did some sit-ups to fill his time. Tweetums got dressed in his royal robes and started to pace back and forth.

"Tweetums, you finished getting dressed yet?" Akito asked while doing his sit-ups.

"Yep..." Tweetums walked out, then looked very bored. "Hey, when are you guys gonna show me awound the ship?"

"In a little while, I have to make sure I don't slack off with my exercise along with not letting myself get dumb." Akito said while doing his sit-ups while reading a book.

"Oh, pwease, Mr. Duck and Mr. Fudo!" Tweetums insisted. "One widdle tour and I won't make you cut my teeny toenails!"

"Forget it, Mustard Seed!" Duck shoved him away.

"Well, maybe one little tour wouldn't hurt," Akito said. "Just wait for me to be finished with my sit-ups and reading this book."

"Oh, look at all these buttons, bye-bye!" Tweetums sounded distant then.

Duck and Akito looked to see that the canary had vanished then. Duck got nervous and frantic, starting to look around the room for Tweetums.

"Oh, no! If Ace finds out we lost Tweetums, then we're dead! We have to find him now!" Akito told the duck.

As if on cue, Ace showed up on the screen. ** _'What's up, guys?'_** he greeted. ** _"Just checkin' in to see how things are goin'."_**

"Oh, things couldn't be better," Duck smiled nervously. "Why wouldn't they be? You don't think we can't take of a pint-sized yellow bird?"

"Yeah, I mean, come on, Ace, have some faith in us," Akito smiled nervously as well. "Everything is just fine."

" ** _Just remember that the whole universe would be put in jeopardy if anything were to happen to the Royal Highness._** " Ace reminded them before signing off.

"Why did he have to tell us that?" Akito groaned slightly.

"Royal Pain in the Butt's more like it..." Duck scoffed. "That little fuzzball's gotta be around here somewhere!"

"Wait, what if he's out of the room taking his own personal tour of the whole entire space ship?" Akito asked nervously.

"Come on, we can't lose him!" Duck urged.

They left the room as the Royal Tweetums was exploring in other rooms. Duck and Akito gasped as Tweetums ended up in a dangerous high voltage room.

"Well, go on in, Akito." Duck told the boy.

"M-Me?" Akito asked nervously. "Why not you?"

"Because I'd prefer if roast duck wasn't on the menu tonight." Duck shuddered.

"Alright, fine, I'll go in there, but you're coming with me." Akito said before dragging the duck team member with him inside the dangerous room.

"What!?" Duck yelped.

"If I'm going in this room to look for him, you're coming with me!" Akito glared.

"Fine, but you owe me!" Duck snapped back. He then found the light switch and turned it on as it looked very ominous and red in the room now. "Oh, great, this is just where a bird should go..."

"I wonder what's up here?" Tweetums was heard as he walked up the stairs to an electrical device.

"Quick, after him!" Akito said before going after the yellow canary.

Duck was nervous to be in this room, but he tried to look big and tough as he ran with Akito to stop the Royal Tweetums.

* * *

"Tweetums, come with us, this room is dangerous." Akito told the yellow canary.

Tweetums kept exploring.

"When we get our hands on you, I swear!" Duck chased after the canary.

"Oh, good, some fwends to pway with!" Tweetums jumped up and down in delight and went through the machine wires.

"This canary is much more trouble then I thought." Akito groaned.

Tweetums crawled around and swung around the wires like jungle vines. Duck and Akito crawled after him, very irritated with the canary's antics.

Duck grabbed onto a heat lamp. "Gotcha!"

"Whatcha got there, Mr. Duck?" Tweetums mocked. "A pwesent for me?"

"Wait, if you don't have him, then what did you just grab?" Akito asked the duck.

Duck looked up and saw what he had grabbed. There was a ray in the room that was heating and electrifying up.

"Whatever you do, don't touch the red button!" Duck told the canary as he got out of their way.

"I'm a very curious birdie and when you're told not to touch something, there's only one thing left to do..." Tweetums stretched his hand out over the big red button and pushed against it, zapping Duck and Akito instantly.

Luckily for Akito, he wasn't burned to a crisp and just felt like that blast only tickled. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Duck, who was nearly burned alive.

"You oughta be more careful, guys," Tweetums smirked to his new caregivers. "So, what game shall we play now?"

Duck and Akito merely glared at him with low growls.

"Oh, we're going to play a special game." Duck said.

"Duck, maybe we should play a game with him, that way he can stop with torturing." Akito said, being serious.

"I know just the right game..." Duck snarled.

They went back into the main room and Duck had locked Tweetums in his chamber.

"I don't think I wike this game." Tweetums frowned.

"Tough turkey, we're playing it and you're not getting out, and just to make sure..." Duck snapped, he then took out a heavy chain with a combination lock on it to extreme measures.

"Duck, this is unfair to him, we are suppose to be his caregivers AKA babysitters, not police officers keeping him locked up." Akito glared at the duck team member before letting Tweetums out and along him to walk on his hand.

"Oh, brother!" Duck folded his arms.

Tweetums smirked, he had grown fond of Akito, but still felt very sneaky about his new caregivers.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile on the ship...**_

Simon was drinking through his bottle as he was in his stroller, but was reading the sonar scans and pointed to them to show enemy ships coming in.

"Looks like we got company." Lexi noticed.

"Yeah, sure looks that way." Vincent said.

"But how could they get through!?" Tech panicked. "Nobody knows the inscription except me and the twins!"

Rev went on a possible suggestion about someone being smarter than the coyote.

"Smarter than _me_!?" Tech laughed.

Tech and Rev then had one of their debates, but Simon pulled them down and put his hands over their muzzle and beak to shut them up and pointed for them to return to their stations.

"Yes, sir!" Tech and Rev saluted before feeling weird taking orders from a baby.

Simon then continued to nosh on his baby bottle.

"That little guy can be so surprising sometimes." Rev said.

"You got that right, sometimes he can act older than his age and then go back to acting to his original age." Vincent agreed.

Simon put his bottle away, he then patted himself on the back to let out a burp and he yawned and leaned back in his stroller, slowly shutting his eyes.

Felicity zipped up Simon's diaper bag. "I just want to know who's been messing with us!"

Lexi was trying to contact Ace, but couldn't get any signal. "I can't get through..."

"Oh, no!" Jenny got worried.

"How come we can't get a signal?!" Estelle asked.

"There must be some field generator on the enemy ship line." Tech assumed.

"A field generator?" Vincent asked.

"See, maybe this guy IS smarter than you." Rev replied.

Tech narrowed his eyes at the roadrunner then. The enemy ship then fired bombs toward them.

"Incoming!" Vincent called out.

One bomb shot at their ship, they were unable to miss it and the ship shook.

"Sacre bleu!" Felicity cried out of fear.

* * *

Duck yelled as he flung back and crashed against Tweetums's chamber.

"You did that on purpose!" Tweetums growled at him.

"No, he didn't, it was because the ship shook, we must be under attack." Akito said.

"Activate reflector shields!" Estelle called so they could avoid another bomb.

"Please work, please work, please work." Jenny prayed.

Another bomb had hit them.

"The shields are down!" Patch cried.

* * *

"What's goin' on with the weapons!?" Ace tried to find out the problem.

"Well, whatever the problem is, I hope it can be fixed soon." Patch said.

"Time to fight fire with fire, Ace!" Jenny grew determined. "Get your laser helmet on!"

"Won't fighting with fire burn the galaxy down?" Felicity scratched her head.

"No, Felicity," Jenny turned to her. "That just means we have to get even and fight back."

"Oh..." Felicity understood now. "Sorry... My English is not very good."

"That's alright, you're still learning." Estelle assured her.

"Thanks, Estelle..." Felicity smiled to her.

The ship luckily made a swift turn and missed the next blast from the enemy ship that then backfired. Simon shook his fist at the enemy ship. Take that!

"Take that, you jerk!" Vincent glared at the screen, showing their enemy.

The enemy was revealed to be a very strong and muscular black cat with white accents with a big red nose.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akito and Duck got up and saw that Tweetums was wandering off again to see the big space battle up close.

"Oh, no!" Akito gasped.

Duck and Akito rushed out.

"I swear, that punk's getting on my last nerve!" Duck snapped.

"We have to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble or get into any danger." Akito said.

Duck looked around and found the brat in a garbage chute transported.

"Bye-Bye, Mr. Duck and Mr. Fudo!" Tweetums waved to them as the door shut.

"NO!" Duck and Akito cried.

There was then buzzes heard and the garbage chute cleared out the ship.

"Oh, no! He was shot out the garbage chute!" Akito cried out. "Quick, Duck, you go out there and find him and bring him back inside while I stall the others so then they don't notice that Tweetums is gone!"

"You wait here." Duck told him before teleporting out into outer space.

The enemy cat smirked once he found Duck and decided to abduct him.

"Okay, Tweetums, I know that you're in the ship somewhere, so come on out!" Akito called out.

Tweetums had not ended up in the garbage that was now in the deep vacuums of space, he was in a different section.

"There you are, you little troublemaker!" Akito picked him up. "Look at what you've done now!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," Tweetums sounded trustworthy now. "As heir to the royal throne, I must save my planet by saving my new best friend!" he then proclaimed.

"You mean one of your new best friends." Akito said with a smile.

"Precisely." Tweetums smiled then. "We have to get him back from Sylth Vester!"

"That's the name of our enemy? Sounds like the descendant of Sylvester..." Akito said. "Anyways, let's go and save Duck."

"We have to, luckily, I know what to do, just listen to me and all will be under control." Tweetums promised and was sincere this time.

"Okay, tell me." Akito said, listening to Tweetums.

"I'll need some battle armor and a space scooter." Tweetums told him.

Akito took Tweetums to his royal carriage and allowed him out. Little did they know, that there was a familiar princess out the window in her own spacesuit and was secretly watching them.

"Too bad I don't have my spacesuit with me, let's just hope that my lungs have gotten strong as Superman's." Akito hoped.

"Good luck with that..." Tweetums sounded worried for him.

"Go get changed, we better hurry before Duck gets seriously hurt." Akito urged him.

Tweetums nodded and went inside the carrier. Akito smiled, he felt someone watching him and turned his head to the window, but when he looked, no one was there, so he shrugged and continued to wait for the royal canary. The princess then returned, secretly watching and it was Princess Ixta.


	92. Chapter 92

It took a little while, but Tweetums was finally dressed and ready to go with Akito to save Duck.

"All right, let's go!" Tweetums told Akito.

Akito nodded, he then hoped deep inside he could be like Superman in space and left with the royal canary to find Duck and get him back from Sylth Vester. Tweetums rode on his space scooter while Akito followed him to the enemy ship. As soon as they went into space Akito wanted to hold his breath, but wanted to see if he was able to be like Superman and where to his surprise, he was able to survive in the deep vacuums of space.

Tweetums was able to make it through space mostly okay due to being a very special canary. "Hm, it's quiet, maybe nobody's home..." he then put his hand on the door and tried to open it. "Oh, it's locked... Not in this neighborhood!"

Akito nodded and he used his strength to open the door up without needing a key.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Simon checked the controls and gave a stoic thumb's up to everyone.

"Reflector shields are back up!" Tech called in delight.

"Whew, that's good to know." Vincent sighed out of relief.

"That's great news!" Lexi cheered.

"Great work!" Jenny added.

"Thank you." Tech and Rev said together before setting rivalry glares to each other.

"Please you two, don't start up this rivalry again while the enemy is still there." Vincent groaned.

The others tried to contact Ace and the others, but there was no use.

"They must've intercepted our communications." Rev suggested.

"Impossible!" Tech shook his head. "They would've have to had known my code and no one could've told them that!"

"Unless a spy told them what it was." Vincent said.

"But who could it have been?" Tech wondered.

Simon looked out the window and saw the princess wandering through space. He then pushed a button on the ship side which made a tube overcome on top of him and suck him out into outer space. Simon then waved around and looked around, he saw the princess and pursued after her.

* * *

Tweetums and Akito made it on the ship as Sylth Vester, the cat cyborg spoke with Duck about the injuries that they had been given.

"That duck sure is a great friend," Tweetums said to Akito. "He keeps pretending that he doesn't _like_ me!"

"Yeah, right, pretending." Akito said, not wanting to hurt the yellow canary's feelings.

Sylth Vester left Duck alone a moment and went back to his computer. Akito and Tweetums snuck over to Duck as he was trapped in a transmit beam.

"What're you two doing here?" Duck glared to them, but mostly to the canary.

"Don't worry, I got this." Tweetums took out a paper clip and went over to the security machines.

"He really does just trust him." Akito whispered to duck.

"Why should I trust him?" Duck whispered back.

"Would you rather like to be trapped here for the rest of your life?" Akito whispered back.

"Fine..." Duck rolled his eyes. "But you owe me for this!"

Tweetums went hard at work, screwing his paper clip through the security system without needing a password. Within moments, the prison released Duck.

"I was very worried about you, Mr. Duck!" Tweetums nearly scolded. "You shouldn't have run off like that..."

"Yeah, how could you run off like that, Duck?" Akito asked in a nearly scolding manner.

Duck scoffed and rolled his eyes at Akito then.

A shadow came over the canary with an evil laugh, it was that bad old cyborg pussycat.

"Uh-oh, I tawt I taw a puddytat!" Tweetums cried.

Sylth Vester then grabbed the canary with a malicious laugh and instantly shoved him in his mouth.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Akito glared at the cat cyborg before stepping on his foot to make him let the canary go.

However, Tweetums rushed to Sylth Vester's mouth and was strong enough to pull it open. "I did, I did see a puddytat!" he then concluded and jumped out of the cat cyborg's mouth. "Thanks for the boost, Akito!"

"No problem..." Akito was a little surprised with the canary's abilities.

Sylth Vester took out a gun and was about to shoot them. But before he could do anything, Akito used his super speed to speed over to him and then used his super strength and crushed the gun in his hands.

"Stick with me, kid," Duck put Tweetums on his shoulder. "I'll get us outta here."

Akito joined him so Duck could teleport them all into a different direction to behind the control panel.

Tweetums climbed up and saw another red button which of course got his curiosity. "What's this big button for?" he asked innocently.

"SUFFERING SUCCOTASH!" Sylth Vester cried. "Whatever you do, don't touch the red button!"

"Oh, you really should have told him that," Akito said while waving his finger. "Go ahead, Tweetums, touch the button."

"He don't know me very well, do he?" Tweetums smiled innocently and then pushed the button with his foot.

 _ **'Self Destruct Sequence Activated!'**_ a computer informed the cat cyborg.

"Okay, Tweetums, I think it's time that we get out of here." Akito told the canary.

The self destruct was for ten seconds. Duck grabbed a hold of Akito and Tweetums and teleported them out of Sylth Vester's ship. Sylth Vester tried to deactivate his self destruction, but it didn't work out for him and he exploded with his ship as Duck, Akito, and Tweetums were on their way out of harm's way. Sylth Vester was in an escape pod, but he was burnt to a crisp in the process.

"How do ya like 'em apples?" Duck mocked the cyborg cat as they floated away.

They could all now return to the Planet Blanc with the Royal Tweetums.

"Well now, we'll be able to get tyou to Planet Blanc without any problems at all." Akito told the canary.

"Now all we gotta do is find the ship..." Duck said, then nailed right into it, doing his own crash landing. "I found the ship..." he then muttered.

The doors opened on him, causing more slapstick to poor Duck.

"The pain..." Duck mumbled.

* * *

Everyone reunited with each other and Simon mysteriously came back, still without anyone knowing he was gone or when he had even returned.

"Let's get you home, little guy..." Felicity smiled to the canary in her hand.

"Yeah, I bet you'll be happy to be back home." Estelle said.

Tweetums had a small yawn and leaned back. "Home again home again jiggidy jig..."

The Loonatics giggled to that, finding it very cute and adorable.

* * *

They all reported to the planet where Queen Grannicus was very proud and appreciative of the heroes.

"Oh, thank you very much, Loonatics," Queen Grannicus was very thrilled. "It's so wonderful to have our Royal Tweetums back, safe and sound."

Simon was visibly glaring to Queen Grannicus, the others weren't sure if it was just stoic glare or if he was really agitated about something.

"Now that that's settled, there's one more thing to do," Grannicus told them, she put her scepter to her mouth and she suddenly had a deep and horrific man voice. "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

The Loonatics gasped in surprise.

The Queen's throne turned around to reveal Sylth Vester in a full body cast and he pushed the buttons on the throne.

"You're alive?" Akito asked, surprised.

"Why yes, I am!" Sylth Vester smirked evilly.

"Looks like the royal granny is in cohoots with the dark side!" Ace noticed.

Queen Grannicus smiled evilly as Sylth Vester was going to destroy them all. Simon hopped up from his sister's arms and ended on the ground in front of Queen Grannicus, he took out a teddy bear, ripped its head off and took out a couple of laser guns. Queen Grannicus sneered to him and tried to strike him with her scepter. Simon then jumped up like a movie bad guy and shot his guns while in the air.

"Wow, look at him go." Estelle said, amazed.

"You're a horrible child!" Queen Grannicus sneered to him, dodging his laser blasts, but eventually fell to the ground.

Simon glared to her and crawled over on top of her to pin her down like in wrestling.

"You horrible woman!" Felicity retorted. "You were trying to get rid of your granddaughter's own pet!"

"You bet I am, there's no way I'm handing over my family throne to some little bird!" Queen Grannicus glared at the canary.

"He's heir to the throne and has the right to sit on that throne!" Akito glared at the evil queen.

"Ixta wanted me to take the throne and I will!" Tweetums added.

"Oh, my foolish, foolish granddaughter..." Queen Grannicus narrowed her eyes and gave a shake of the head, the universal gesture of dismissal. "Such a fool like her parents before her!"

"Why, you ungrateful witch!" Estelle glared at the evil queen.

"You are just very lucky my maman is not here..." Felicity narrowed her eyes to the old queen.

"Yeah, because if Aunt Cherry was here, you would be so sorry you ever became evil." Estelle said.

"Well, I guess I should count myself lucky..." Queen Grannicus sneered. "SYLTH VESTER, FINISH THEM OFF!" she then loudly commanded.

The cyborg cat growled at them and tried to shoot his weapons at them.

There was a hidden figure in a masked mysterious costume came and she took down Sylth Vester and started to pound him, making him in a lot more pain than he already was. He/She then turned to the Loonatics. "Get ready, guys!" the stranger told them, but revealed a female voice.

"You got it." Estelle nodded.

The stranger started to take out Sylth Vester and Queen Grannicus. Simon's expression softened as he saw this stranger be more evil than he could ever imagine by doing such a thing for him and his 'family'. What a woman. He had a small smile that lasted longer than three seconds as he was shown such violence at such a young and impressionable age.

"Wow, looks like Simon is impressed with her skills and is even smiling longer then three seconds." Akito said.

"I still do not understand my brother..." Felicity sighed.

After the masked stranger did away with Sylth Vester and Queen Grannicus, Tweetums trapped them in their own prison with no way out as punishment for their misdeeds.

"Uh, do we know you?" Jenny asked the stranger.

Patch even sniffed the stranger that helped them. The stranger removed her mask to reveal herself with a shocking result.

"PRINCESS IXTA!" the others called in surprise.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." Estelle said.

"Yeah, neither did I." Akito added.

"Ixta, how could you!?" Queen Grannicus glared at her granddaughter.

"Very easily, _Granny_..." Ixta sneered at her grandmother, she then took out a remote control and pushed it.

This made the Loonatics' ship take out a beam which covered the cat and queen, trapping them in an ice cube prison.

"A fitting prison for them." Akito said.

Ixta walked over to the Loonatics and bowed to them. "Thank you very much for helping my pet..." she told them, sounding graceful and gentle like her grandmother, but only sincere about it.

"We were honored to help Tweetums, Your Majesty." Akito bowed to Ixta.

"Oh, you..." Ixta giggled and blushed to his formality. "Excuse me..." she then went to her grandmother and took the crown and scepter from her and gave them to her pet. "For you, my Royal Tweetums."

"You look great with those on you, Tweetums." Akito said to the canary.

"Thank you!" Tweetums smiled proudly.

"So should we get going now or is there something else?" Estelle asked.

"I just want to thank you all for your help," Tweetums smiled as he sat in his throne now. "I should knight you all."

"Oh, ya don't have to, anything to help is our pleasure." Ace reassured.

Ixta kissed Tweetums on the cheek. "Let's get you a bath, Mister."

"Quick, let's get back on the ship before we have to give him a bath." Duck whispered to Ace.

Ixta heard that and waved to the Loonatics. The Loonatics rushed to the ship and went to bolt it right out of Planet Blanc back to Acmetropolis.

* * *

"Whew, thank goodness that we're not going to give that canary a bath." Duck sighed out of relief.

"Ixta can take care of that..." Akito was also relieved.

"Oh, come on it, couldn't have been that bad." Estelle said.

"It was horrible!" Duck grunted. "And we had to sing that awful song!"

"I'm just glad we didn't need to sing that song one more time." Akito sighed out of relief.

Duck groaned in agreement.


	93. Chapter 93

After returning to the Tower, Felicity, Vincent, Jenny, and Patch went back home. Akito and Estelle yawned and stretched.

"Man, who knew space travel was so exhausting?" Estelle said as she rubbed her back.

"You're telling me and I'm still surprised that I was able to survive in outer space without a spacesuit." Akito said.

"Maybe that was some of Captain Planet's genetics from Mom's side of the family..." Estelle shrugged.

"You kids are very incredible, I bet your parents are so proud of you." Tech smiled.

Rev smiled too, but he seemed a little touchy on the subject of family, so he didn't say anything.

"Yeah, they really are, but, um, can we not mention the P word around Rev?" Akito asked the coyote.

"Oh, sorry, Rev, I forgot you were there." Tech looked apologetic to the roadrunner.

"I-It's okay... Really..." Rev sounded slow for a change. "Um... I'm gonna head to bed..."

"I wish there was a way to cheer him up." Estelle said.

Akito tried to think of something and then got an idea. "I've got an idea." he said.

"You and your ideas..." Estelle muttered at first, but then spoke up as she asked a question. "What's up, bro?"

Akito began to whisper to his twin sister of his plan.

Estelle listened closely and slowly nodded, when he was done, she pulled out. "Are you sure about that?"

"Definitely." Akito nodded.

"Well, okay, but first, you'll have to find out what their phone number is." Estelle said.

"Hmm..." Akito tried to think of how to do that. "I guess I'll look for a phone book..." he then spoke up to the male bunny. "Hey, Ace!"

Ace turned his head.

"Are there phone books in this time period?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, are there phone books in this time period?" Estelle nearly echoed.

"No, sorry." Ace shook his head.

"Oh..." Akito and Estelle frowned then.

"But we got handheld computers that'll give the number of whoever you're lookin' for," Ace then told them. "Who you gonna call?"

"I wanna call Rev's parents and brother and see if they can come over to see of how important being a hero is more important than what his father is trying to let him do instead." Akito said.

"That's a good question..." Ace scratched his head. "Wait right here."

The twins nodded and waited, a little excited about contacting Rev's family.

"How do you know about Rev's family?" Estelle asked her twin.

Akito whispered to her of how he knew.

"Hmm..." Estelle put her hands behind her back.

* * *

Ace walked over and gave them the device he told them about. "Here ya go, let me know when yer done." he then walked off and allowed them to make their private call.

"Hopefully this works." Akito said.

"I'm sure it will..." Estelle said, she then saw the name Runner in the device. "Here they are... Harriet and Ralph Runner... They own a... Toy Factory?"

Akito then used one of the futuristic phones and used it to call the Runner family and hoped that they would be home.

 ** _"Hello, Runner residence, how may I help you?"_** a holographic image of a male roadrunner came in front of the twins then.

"We're calling for the parents and brother of Rev Roadrunner." Akito told the holographic male roadrunner.

 ** _'Rev, huh?'_** the male roadrunner asked. **_'Well, you've called the right place. I'm his father.'_**

"I thought you might be..." Akito smirked a little.

 _ **'I'm sad to say Rev is not available at the moment...'**_ the male roadrunner informed. **_'He doesn't live here anymore.'_**

"I know, me and my twin sister are two of his team members and we were hoping that you your wife and his brother wouldn't mind visiting him at the tower." Akito requested.

 ** _'Hmm... I dunno...'_** Ralph scratched against his beak. **_'Let me talk it over with the wife and little Rip, okay?'_**

"Take your time, please get back to us as soon as you can." Estelle input.

 ** _'I will!'_** Ralph saluted them.

"Thank you, sir." The twins saluted back.

 ** _'Ralph Runner out!'_** the older male roadrunner signed off once his time was up.

"Well, that was a little exciting." Estelle smiled.

"We better go tell Rev, even if we don't know if they're coming or not." Akito said.

"It's the right thing to do." Estelle agreed.

"Yep, I bet that he will be happy to see his family again." Akito said with a smile.

And so the two of them went to Rev's room, hoping he hadn't gone to sleep yet.

* * *

Rev was getting ready for bed and already removed his uniform and went to get some shut-eye.

"Hey, Rev, are you still up?" Akito asked.

"Hm?" Rev yawned a little, he made his bed up ready to tuck himself into and go to sleep, he then went to the door. "What're you two still doing up?"

"We have some news to share with you." Estelle replied.

Rev yawned again. "And what is that?" he then smiled to them.

"Well, we called your family to see if they could visit you and your dad said that he would have to talk over with your mom and your brother." Akito told him.

"What...?" Rev sounded a little surprised.

"Yeah, isn't it exciting, you get to see your parents and brother." Estelle said.

"Yeah, that's nice..." Rev had a smile, but didn't sound too excited.

"Are you okay?" Akito frowned. "You don't sound that excited."

"Um, yeah, I'm just really tired right now..." Rev backed up. "We'll celebrate later, good night!" he then shut the door and went to get some sleep.

"I have a feeling he's anything, but excited." Estelle said.

"I'm a little worried now." Akito agreed.

"But still there's no turning back now, whatever their answer is, we'll have to accept it." Estelle said.

"I just hope we haven't caused a mess to happen..." Akito sighed a little.

"Me too, I'm sure it'll all get cleared up soon." Estelle suggested.

"Yeah, I'm sure too." Akito said.

A clock chimed and showed the twins that it was quite last.

"Good night." Akito and Estelle said to each other and went to their rooms for the night, hoping that Rev and his family would have a happy reunion.

"Good night, Akito." Leo said with a smile.

"Good night..." Akito said with a yawn and bundled under his sheets.

"Night, Magenta..." Estelle said softly as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Magenta nuzzled against Estelle, falling asleep with her.

* * *

The rest of the night was peaceful and quiet and where it lead to the Loonatics and the twins and their Fuzz-Z's to sleep peacefully, undisturbed. Jenny, Vincent, Patch, and Felicity were also able to sleep peacefully. During the night, Akito and Estelle had two visions, one that would be for the next morning and one that would be for something that would happen much later on.

Jenny was fast asleep in her own bed and Oliver purred and nuzzled against her, making her chuckle and wake up a little. "Oliver!" she called with a gentle smile.

Oliver simply smiled and replied with a simple. "Meow."

Jenny rolled her eyes a little, yawned and stretched.

"Jennifer, your breakfast is ready!" Winston called.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Jenny called back as she got out of bed, she saw her Loonatics bracelet and made sure to wear it with her clothes.

Oliver looked to the futuristic bracelet and began to play with it.

"Oh, careful with that, Oliver." Jenny said as she took out her regular clothes and her Loonatics uniform.

Oliver was curious of why he should be careful with the futuristic bracelet. Jenny got dressed in her clothes, but kept her uniform on her bed and would quickly change after she would be called to Acmetropolis. She then went to the kitchen to eat her breakfast as she passed her poodle.

Georgette watched Jenny and walked over to see the curious kitten. "Oliver, just what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm curious about this thing." Oliver answered while pawing at the futuristic bracelet.

"You kittens always gotta put your nose in other people's buisness..." Georgette sighed and shook her head.

"Oh, come on, Georgette, weren't you a curious puppy?" Oliver asked her.

"Not really..." Georgette smirked selfishly slightly. "I was always the pampered and prized one."

"Really? So that's why you never had fun outside while it was raining." Oliver smirked.

"Excuse me!?" Georgette glanced to the kitten. She then turned her head away, snootily as always. "I just had my fur done and I can't get wet after I go see the doggy groomer."

"Going to the doggy groomer isn't fun, that's just having an appointment." Oliver scoffed.

"You obviously wouldn't understand..." Georgette rolled her eyes.

The bracelet then started to blink red.

Oliver shrieked and dropped the trinket. "Wh-What did I do?"

"I-I don't know, but maybe Jenny knows." Georgette suggested.

Oliver and Georgette backed up to the door as a portal opened up for Jenny and took them with it.

Jenny finished her breakfast and she found the portal, then quickly got dressed. "Oliver, Georgette, where are you?" she looked around for her pets. "I wanna say goodbye!" she then saw the bracelet, put it on her wrist. "I'll be back later!" she then called and jumped into the portal, unaware of what happened to her kitten and poodle.

* * *

While that happened, Vincent and Patch were now having fun as Patch began to continue to catch the ball that Vincent continued to throw.

Patch took the ball out of his mouth and he took a deep breath. "Excuse me a moment..." he then went to take a quick water break.

"Okay, besides I think a little break is good." Vincent said.

Patch lapped up some water for him and relaxed. "Oh, that's better..."

Angel chuckled as she relaxed on the couch like she normally does. "He wearin' you out, Patch?" she teasingly asked the Dalmatian about playing with Vincent.

"I'm not a young puppy anymore, so, yeah, Vincent is kind of wearing me out." Patch said.

Angel laughed a little.

"Well, at least you're having some fun." Scamp walked into the room and hopped to lie down next to his mate.

"Yeah..." Patch then started to scratch himself. "You'd understand if you stayed with Junior."

"Well, I've known Mo all my life and I couldn't just leave her." Angel insisted.

Vincent's Loonatics bracelet started blinking red.

"Aw..." Patch frowned, then looked to his fellow dogs. "We gotta go."

"Okay, have a good mission!" Scamp called to them.

"We will!" Patch called back.

Vincent quickly went to dress in his uniform and made it back in time to go through the portal with Patch. Scamp and Angel then cuddled together for their own little time together.

* * *

Simon was in his bassinet, fast asleep and lightly snored. His eyes snapped open as he saw a blinking red light.

"Mission time!" Felicity picked up her baby brother and ran out of the room with him.

Simon had a face that said "another mission for another day" while Felicity was carrying him.

"Oui, another mission..." Felicity seemed to be able to read her baby brother's thoughts.

Cherry had a bow and flaming arrows.

"Maman, we are going!" Felicity called.

"Simon's stuff is by the door!" Cherry called back, shooting the arrow and made it hit the target.

"I'll clean it up!" Felicity called back.

"Good!" Cherry called as she shot another arrow.

The arrow shot just above Forte's head, but he sat on the couch, emotionlessly.

"Nice to see you two are getting along..." Forte said to his wife.

"Hey, I was never there..." Cherry reminded him as she shot another arrow. "And now she's never here..."

"Well, she's part of a team now, what do you expect?" Forte asked.

"I never know what to expect from her..." Cherry said as she plucked one of her arrows out, still aflamed, but she blew out the fire as soon as it was in her face. "A normal mother would be worried sick."

"Yep." Forte nodded.

"I'm done!" Felicity called out.

"Okay, have fun!" Cherry called. "Don't get brutally murdered!"

"I will try!" Felicity called before she and Simon left.

Cherry then continued to collect her arrows. "I need a vacation."

"Yes, yes, you do." Forte nodded.

"Next time..." Cherry shrugged.


	94. Chapter 94

_**Meanwhile back in the future...**_

The Loonatics were called to the local pizzeria after a delivery boy had lost his mind and had turned evil. They all rushed in, all ready to work. The delivery boy had controlled pizzas and made them attack the whole diner.

"What got make this guy to go evil and to lose his mind?" Akito asked.

"According to Maman's book, he found a strange device..." Felicity looked at Cherry's future book. "He was making a delivery and found that in the dumpster."

Slam ate the flying pizzas in delight.

"I know that face anywhere!" Lexi recognized the bad guy delivery boy.

"Yeah..." Duck agreed. "He looks like that lazy slacker who's always late with our pizza!"

"I know you!" the delivery boy pointed to Duck and threw a stove filled with pizza at him. "You're the guy who never tips!"

"Well, aren't you always late with the pizza?" Estelle asked the delivery boy.

"That's not the point!" the delivery boy snapped, throwing pizza her way.

Slam caught some of it and cheered as he caught more of the food in his arms and ate it for his bottomless stomach and endless hungry appetite.

"Wow, Slam can practically eat anything." Patch said.

"Hey, hey, take it easy there, big guy!" Duck popped his head out, showing he was inside the huge pizza pile as Slam ate it.

"Slam, you can munch on Duck later, we gotta stop the pizza dude from making more deliveries!" Ace comamnded.

"And how are we going to do that?" Vincent asked.

Jenny stepped in with Estelle and Felicity as the chef tried to hide away from the delivery boy. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"HE FIRED ME!" the delivery boy snapped at the chef.

"I-I'll make it up to ya, you can be rehired with retirement!" the chef pleaded for his life to be spared.

"Talk about desperate." Jenny whispered.

"I'm the boss now and you've just been _terminated_!" the delivery boy made a stove appear with a cupboard and was about to crush the chef alive with the objects.

The chef flinched and feared for his life now. Akito caught both the stove and cupboard before they could crush the chef. Rev then used his super speed to grab the chef and take him to the safe recesses outside and rushed back into the diner. Akito sent the stove and cupboard flying right out of the diner.

The deliver boy just laughed and kept using his powers against them. He started to use kitchen appliances and food fly after the Loonatics with his powers. Simon pointed to Ace. Ace came behind the delivery boy and zapped him with his laser eyes to make him drop everything and not hurt his friends. Akito joined Ace's side and used his heat beam eyes as well. The food fell, but a tomato got onto Duck's head.

* * *

"Here, let me get that for you." Felicity offered.

Simon then squirted his milk bottle to Duck's head to wash off the tomato stain.

"Gee thanks, Simon, that really helped." Duck groaned.

The laser blasts knocked the helmet off the delivery boy's head and he was starting to revert back to normal and fell flat to the floor. He then sat up and rubbed his head, feeling a lot of pain.

"All of this for a measly tip?" Duck scoffed.

"I hate to admit it, but Canard has actually made sense," Felicity spoke up. "Surely there is something you and your boss can work out?"

"Yeah, I mean seriously, if you want a raise or even a tip, you can always talk it out with your boss." Estelle said.

"That's easy for you brats to say, you've never worked a day in your lives!" the delivery boy nearly sneered.

"You know, maybe we should have just let that machine take over his body and send him flying to a high tech prison cell." Vincent said with a glare to the delivery boy.

"Oh, dudes, it's not me!" the delivery boy grew cowardly then and pointed to the device. "It was that thing! It stolen me!"

"Let me guess, another accidental super villain?" Duck scoffed with folded arms. "What's next? Villains with notes from their parents?"

"It's like, I was possessed..." the delivery boy moaned.

"I think I know just the right people to do research on this," Jenny spoke up. "And when I say people, I mean a super intelligent baby and coyote."

"We'll let Tech and Simon look at it." Akito said.


	95. Chapter 95

They all went to the Tower.

Simon was sitting on the table while Tech was hooking up his inventions to take a look at the strange device that poisoned the mind of the delivery boy.

"Well, it's pretty simple," Tech remarked once he got a reading. "It's a chemical compound accelerator that can make the host with thought control levitation."

"To put it simpler: They brainwash him." Duck translated.

"In a way, yes." Vincent nodded.

"So, they took over his mind and free will to unleash his deepest, darkest desires." Jenny concluded as well.

"And those deep, dark desires earned us a bunch of free pies on the house!" Lexi smirked after she took a pizza slice.

Slam was so hungry, he started eating the boxes one by one.

"At least take them out of the box first!" Duck scolded him.

"I never understood the big deal about pizza..." Felicity spoke up. "I mean, in the eighteenth century, we do not have such a thing."

"Hey, where are Rev, Akito, and Estelle?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, here comes Rev now!" Lexi pointed.

The roadrunner was then zipping around and decided to do a little cleaning around the Tower.

"Rev, slow down!" Jenny giggled. "There's plenty of pizza for everybody!"

"Sorry, no time, gotta clean up, gotta get organized!" Rev sounded quicker than usual right now and started to clean up after everyone. He even started to wipe the drool off Simon's chin which annoyed the baby immensely.

Akito and Estelle were even cleaning the whole place as well.

"Okay, why are you three cleaning the tower?" Vincent asked.

"Well, we're expecting company." Estelle said.

"We can't look like slobs!" Akito added.

"Company?" Ace wondered. "What're you-"

The tower doorbell then rang and Rev dashed to the door.

* * *

"Mom! Pop!" Rev called to the roadrunner couple who were there.

 _'Wow, they truly are the parents of Rev.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Ralph and Harriet rushed over to meet their elder son they had not seen in a very long time.

"Just call us 'Ma and Pa Runner' and this is Rip." Ralph introduced and stepped aside with his wife to show a rather punk looking roadrunner with them who looked cynical.

"Hey..." Rip greeted, very flatly.

Simon smiled to Rip, giving his approval to him, due to his non caring attitude.

 _'Wow, he looks so cool.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Ralph noticed the pizza and started to wildly peck at it which made Ace and Lexi feel a little uncomfortable. Harriet was picking out a few things, she seemed to talk a whole lot faster than Rev did and where no one could even understand what she was saying!

"Oh, no, so much to try to figure out what they're saying." Vincent said.

Harriet then started to peck at the pizza like her husband.

"My brain is melting!" Duck grabbed his head. "There's a whole family of 'em! _I'm_ checking into a hotel!"

"Mind if I join you?" Vincent asked Duck.

"Mom, do you think you could take it a little slow?" Rev asked. "Just a little bit."

Harriet nodded and zipped in front of the girls. "Soooo niiiiice toooo meeet youuuu."

"Okay, not that quite slow, Ma." Rev replied to that.

"Yeah, that's a speed that I don't think anyone speaks in." Estelle said.

"That's how Maman talks with Tante Belle." Felicity giggled a little.

Ralph went to meet everyone and shook their hands quickly. "Oh, look at you, such a cute baby!" he picked up Simon and hugged him all over.

Simon growled and flailed his tiny arms.

"Uh, Simon doesn't like being touched, sir..." Akito took Simon away from Ralph.

"Yeah and just be lucky that he didn't have any weapons with him." Estelle added.

"Aw, this little tyke couldn't cause trouble..." Ralph wiggled his cheek.

Simon took out his baby bottle and removed the top to show a handgun.

"Oh, what a cute toy..." Ralph took it and tossed it away, unknowingly setting off a bullet, which thankfully didn't hit anyone. "You have quite an imagination."

Simon lowly growled, narrowing his eyes at this adult male roadrunner.

"Oh, and you must be Tech." Ralph went to the coyote.

Tech smiled, about to shake his hand, but Ralph rejected his hand.

"What's the matter?" Akito asked.

"Too slow." Ralph chuckled to make it seem like it was a joke.

Tech narrowed his eyes, lowly growling to the roadrunner couple.

"Uh, guys, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention," Rev came to Tech and the human kids. "My pop's got coyote issues."

"Maybe I should get back to work." Tech sneered.

"I'll join you." Akito said.

Tech nodded to him and walked off. Vincent and Jenny decided to join them.

* * *

"Now, Rev, I think it's time you joined the family business." Ralph said to his son.

"Aw, Pop, I got somethin' goin' here, can't ya ask Rip to help ya out?" Rev tried to get out of this.

"Oh, the business world is no place for a slacker!" Ralph flat out declined.

Felicity winced, that sounded like it hurt for Rip's sake.

"But, sir, Rev is old enough to make his own decisions and besides, he's happy being a hero with the rest of us." Estelle said.

"Here we go again..." Rip rolled his eyes. 'I am so outta here..."

"Oh, little lady, you don't understand, a family business is a family business, grown up or no grown up." Ralph shook his head to Estelle.

"But it's Rev's decision he makes his own path, not you or your wife." Estelle told him.

"I understand and saving the world is a good skill, but it's time he follwed his destiny." Ralph insisted.

Harriet zipped over with her purse and took out a roll of dollars out. "Here you go, son," she cooed to him. "Here's enough for your first paycheck."

"Um, I'm sorry to tell you this, but heroes don't do their job for money and as for Rev's destiny, it's what he chooses to do with his life, not his parents!" Estelle glared.

"That's enough, young lady!" Ralph looked sternly towards the human girl. "Rev is my son and he will do what his parents want him to, it's to restore his family honor!"

Estelle simply glared at him and where Magenta came over to Ralph and bit hard on his tail feathers.

"YOW!" Ralph exclaimed from pain.

Estelle was a little surprised, she seemed to had forgotten Fuzz-Z's even had teeth, but she felt Ralph rightfully deserved that. Magenta glared at Ralph before going to her mistress.

"I want proof that Rev can be a good hero then." Ralph folded his arms.

"What kind of proof do you need?" Felicity asked. "Acmetropolis is still alive, is it not?"

"I want Rev to prove himself a true hero," Ralph further explained. "On your next mission, I want Rev to be the hero and not just a couple of wisecracking bunnies and humans!"

'This guy is seriously asking for it.' Vincent thought to himself while glaring right at Ralph, causing a storm cloud to form on top of the older male roadrunner's head.

"Guys, please stop!" Rev cried out, yes, his father was a bit crude, but this was a little too extreme.

The storm cloud only started to rain on Ralph and then it went away.

"Keep your pets under control, son!" Ralph scolded.

"Theyr'e my friends, Pop, and I think they might be right." Rev frowned a little.

'Why did they have to come over?' Vincent thought to himself.

Akito and Estelle frowned to each other, this just wasn't working out as planned.

"Um, maybe you should give them a tour of the tower?" Estelle asked Rev.

"Oh, uh, good idea!" Rev smiled. "Come on, I'll show you around."

"As long as it's safe." Harriet gave a gentle smile.

"Trust us, it is safe here." Akito said before joining up with Tech.

Rev smiled to him.

"Well, okay..." Ralph shrugged.

"Ya wanna come, Rip?" Rev invited his brother.

Rip just shrugged. "Whatever..."

Simon sat by his feet and did a shrug like Rip and babbled, trying to copy him.

"Seems like my baby brother seems to really like you, Rip." Felicity said.

"Whatever..." Rip just shrugged and folded his arms.

Simon then folded his own arms, trying to look like a toddler with attitude.

"Silly Simon..." Felicity patted her brother on the head.


	96. Chapter 96

_'It's like Rip is almost like an older brother to Simon.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Come on, Estelle, let's practice some ballet." Jenny told her pen pal.

"Okay!" Estelle smiled and followed after her.

"Do you mind if I join you in the ballet dancing?" Felicity asked, rubbing her arm shyly.

"Sure, the more, the merrier." Estelle smiled.

Felicity smiled and ran off with Estelle and Jenny, giggling as they went off.

"Girls..." Vincent shook his head with a small laugh.

"Girls sure are a mystery." Oliver said.

Vincent looked down and did a double take once he saw the orange kitten. "Oliver!" he bent down and picked him up. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here too, ya know..." Georgette walked over to him then as well.

"We appeared here after being sucked into some kind of portal." Oliver explained.

"But that couldn't have happened..." Vincent looked puzzled.

"Uh, I was kinda playing with Jenny's bracelet..." Oliver admitted. "I just wanted to look at it..."

"I tried to stop him," Georgette leaned against Vincent, very melodramatically. "He just wouldn't listen! He's a brutal, childish, beast!"

Oliver rolled his brown eyes at Georgette's words against him.

"Georgette, don't try to be melodramatic." Vincent told the poodle.

"Trying." Oliver chuckled at that like a teasing younger brother.

Georgette just glared at Oliver and began to act like an older sister as she began to ruffle the top of his head.

Vincent chuckled ot them, then looked serious. "You guys need to get back home, it's dangerous in Acmetropolis."

"Acmetropolis?" Oliver and Georgette asked. "What's Acmetropolis?"

"It's where we are," Vincent replied. "In the year 2772, a meteor struck the Planet Earth and it became the city planet known as Acmetropolis."

"So, this whole universe is a future city?" Georgette asked, trying to understand.

"That's my understanding of it," Vincent said to her. "It also gave a coyote, two bunnies, a roadrunner, a Tasmanian devil, and a duck superpowers, these are the Loonatics."

"You mean like those cartoons I watch with Jenny sometimes?" Oliver asked. "Wile E. Coyote, Bugs Bunny, The Roadrunner, Taz, and Daffy Duck?"

"Yeah, those are their ancestors." Vincent said.

"Ancestors?" Oliver asked out of confusion.

"Ancestors are the people who lived before you were born," Vincent explained. "Like... Umm... Oh! I guess Aunt Athena could count since me, Estelle, and Akito never got to meet her, but she's Grandma Emily's sister."

"Yeah, I guess that would be a perfect example." Georgette said.

Vincent smiled, then looked concerned again. "We really need to get you guys back home."

"Okay," Oliver said before noticing the portal wasn't appearing. "Um, where's the portal?"

"It only comes until _after_ a mission..." Vincent bit his lip anxiously.

"So, finish your mission..." Georgette told him.

"I'm afraid that takes a while..." Vincent smiled nervously to the poodle.

"How long?" Oliver asked.

"Usually a whole day..." Vincent rubbed his arm.

"WHAT!?" Georgette yipped. "Oh, no, no, no, I cannot stay here ALL day! Winston hasn't given me my bath or a pedicure, oh, no, what if I miss my hair appointment!? Antoine does _not_ like tardiness!"

"Georgette, calm down!" Oliver told the poodle.

"How can I stay calm when I'm stranded here!?" Georgette whined and did something out-of-character for herself and started to howl like a common dog would in distress.

Vincent shut her mouth. "Listen, it's not all that bad!" he told her. "You've been through worse! Remember Sykes?"

Georgette shuddered slightly. "Don't remind me of that..."

"Look, it won't be that bad, besides, you could possibly go without any of those appointments." Oliver said.

"My fur, my paws, my clothes..." Georgette wailed. "Gone to waste!"

Oliver and Vincent merely rolled their eyes at her.

"We'll only be here for one day." Oliver said.

"One day without Winston, how will I ever survive!?" Georgette wailed.

"I hope Akito is having a better time with the Runners than I am right now..." Vincent mumbled, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akito and Rev were now coming into Tech's lab with Harriet and Ralph as part of the tour.

"Wow, speakin' of gadgets!" Ralph was about to pick up something Tech was working on.

"No, don't touch the molecular redestructor!" Tech tried to stop him.

It was too late, Ralph touched it and sent a laser blast through the room.

"Did you not listen to what he just said?!" Akito glared at Ralph.

"Ah, it didn't hurt anything..." Ralph said, but he was now shrunken in size.

Rev was worried for his father now. Tech narrowed his eyes and broguht Ralph back to his normal size.

"Oh, yeah, sweet, sweet, sweet!" Ralph was thrilled. "This place is a gold mine of gadgets! And it's not bad for a coyote. How much for one of these babies?" he then pointed to another invention in a glass container.

"They're not for sale." Akito and Tech said in unison.

"I see, playing hard ball, well, I can play hard ball too," Ralph said to them. "70:70, that's my final offer!"

"No." Tech declined.

"I meant 65:35." Ralph then offered wisely.

"Uh-uh..." Akito shook his head.

"60:40?" Ralph then offered. "65:40? 66:44? 67:43?"

Tech then walked away, not interested in the roadrunner's money.

"Can't you get it through your head? None of these inventions are for sale." Akito told the older male roadrunner.

"I think that coyote has negotiation issues." Ralph folded his arms.

"Oh, Pop, why don't you see what Akito's workin' on?" Rev offered with a smile.

"Yeah, with a little help from Rev." Akito said with a smile.

* * *

Rev took them into another room where Ace and Duck also were where the invention was.

"What's this?" Ralph asked.

"It's a Robo Amigo." Akito explained.

"A Robo Amigo?" Ralph rubbed his hands together. "Now you're talkin'!"

"It's still needs a little bit more work." Akito told him.

"That old scrap heap?" Duck snorted. "That thing's been old forever!"

Rev held it, giving a glance to the duck.

"Oh, Rev, why don't we take it home and build it together?" Ralph offered, putting his son in a headlock. "Like the old days!"

"Well, I don't know, Pop, me and Akito started this together, I think it would be fair if we finished it together." Rev told his father.

"Don't sweat it, Rev," AKito tried to make light of the situation. "I think I'm gonna finish up some of my homework for Tech, but we'll all get ready to fight crime together."

"I agree," Ace smiled. "Very responsible thinking, kid."

"No, Akito, you and I started this together, it would be fair if you finished it with me." Rev said.

"You should connect with your father..." Akito advised.

"Yeah." Ace added.

"Well, okay..." Rev sounded nervous to be left alone with his father.

The Roadrunners went back to their place as Akito was finishing up his homework, he had missed a little due to more training with Ace and Slam lately.


	97. Chapter 97

Estelle and Jenny were helping Felicity out a little with her ballet since she was a little rusty, but not bad for a beginner.

"Estelle, where do you think you'll go next time?" Jenny asked, referring to her magic ballet slippers.

"I'd really like to go to Swan Lake..." Estelle said as she did a plie. "Of course, I'd like to meet Rapunzel too."

"I once heard a Rapunzel story where she has a dragon friend named Penelope." Felicity spoke up.

"Hmm, maybe I'll do that next and then Swan Lake." Estelle said as she did another plie.

Felicity did her best to copy Estelle's moves, her being the more graceful of the three girls. Jenny blinked in confusion, she turned her head and scratched it as she saw no one with them.

"You okay, Jenny?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard Georgette and Oliver..." Jenny replied, confused.

"We better go look to make sure." Estelle said.

Jenny nodded, going out with them. Felicity put her boots back on and followed as her boots squashed across the floor like they always did. They went over to where Jenny thought she saw Oliver and Georgette.

* * *

The kitten and poodle were nowhere to be found however and a door shut just then.

"I must be hearing things..." Jenny assumed, unaware of how right she really was that her pets were in Acmetropolis.

"Yeah, besides even if they were here, Georgette probably freak out by now." Estelle shrugged.

"She has to go to the doggy groomer every day, Antoine makes those rules very crucial." Jenny nodded in agreement.

"So then Georgette would be howling of out fear about missing her appointment then." Estelle said.

* * *

Jenny rubbed her head again and wondered if her pets really were there, she knocked on the door.

"Um, hello?" Vincent called, a little nervously.

"Vincent, it's me, could I come in?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, um, yes, just, uh, give me a minute." Vincent said, nervously.

Jenny looked concerned, but she waited as instructed.

Vincent then opened the door after a few moments. "Hi, Jenny."

"Hi, Vincent," Jenny waved back. "I know this sounds unusual, but I could've sworn I heard Georgette and Oliver, but they're back at home with Winston..."

"Yep, that's where they are." Vincent smiled nervously.

Jenny glanced at him suspiciously and tried to look over his shoulder, but saw the room was empty. "Is something wrong...?"

"Wrong?" Vincent asked. "What could possibly be wrong?"

"Ow! Georgette, get your paw off my tail." Oliver's voice whispered.

"You get your tail off my paw!" Georgette retorted.

"What was that?" Jenny asked.

"Uh, nothing..." Vincent tried to block her way in.

Jenny kept trying to look, she then folded her arms and looked a little firm. "I never mistake Georgette and Oliver's cries..."

Vincent sighed and gave in. "All right, just don't tell anyone..." he then pushed a button and the closet opened up to reveal the girl's pet poodle and kitten.

The two then looked at their owner sheepishly and started to wave at her.

Jenny rushed over to them and hugged them. "How'd you guys get here?"

Oliver saw Jenny had her bracelet on and nudged against it.

"What?" Jenny looked to her bracelet, she could not talk to animals like the Fudo cousins could, but she seemed to read his body language. "You touched my bracelet?"

Oliver looked sad and felt guilty, thinking she was probably mad at him.

"Oh, Oliver..." Jenny hugged him to assure him she wasn't mad. "That was a little dangerous... I know you're a kitten and you get curious, but you should really not play with things that aren't yours." she told him, acting like his mother right now.

Oliver hung his head, knowing that Jenny was right, especially the situation he was in.

"I'm sorry..." Jenny hugged her pets. "The only way I know how to get you home is if we beat another mission from Zadavia."

Georgette groaned a little bit, feeling miserable of being trapped in Acmetropolis and really wanted to go home now.

"Don't worry, the Loonatics never lose." Jenny reassured her poodle with a smile.

"It's true they've never failed on a mission, not once." Vincent said.

"I hope this next mission is soon then..." Oliver quietly said, still insecure himself.

Jenny saw Oliver was sad, so she hugged him, softly singing to him like she did with him on the piano back home.

"I wonder how Rev is doing." Felicity wondered.

"I'm sure he's okay..." Estelle shrugged, but had a smile.

"Hmm..." Felicity wasn't too sure.

* * *

Simon was crawling around and looking for Rip, turning his head at all angles.

"Hey, little dude, what's up?" Rip asked.

Simon held up his arms.

"Um... Okay..." Rip was nervous about holding a baby and bent down to pick him up.

Simon then took out a pair of sunglasses, put them on and gave a small smile and a thumb's up so Rip would think he was cool.

"Ohh, you wanna be as cool as me, huh?" Rip asked with a smile.

Simon nodded, he really looked up to Rip due to him seeming like the bad boy type.

"Well thanks, Simon, that's the first anyone has ever looked up to me." Rip sighed.

Simon even gave Rip a hug. Rip smiled and walked off with the baby.


	98. Chapter 98

"Almost done." Akito said, nearly done with his homework.

"Finally!" Leo sounded relieved for him.

"And I am so glad those two are gone." Akito said, referring to Rev's parents.

'They seemed a little bossy..." Leo hummed, knowing who he had meant. "What are your parents like?"

"Nothing at all like those two." Akito said.

"Tell me all about your parents." Leo suggested.

"Oh, where to start?" Akito laughed a little.

"I guess your father?" Leo suggested.

Leo paid attention to what his owner was going to tell him. Akito told Leo everything, especially how when Atticus was younger and liked to want to be different animals, especially a dog, which led him into meeting Mo for the very first time.

"Awww!" Leo sighed, finding that part romantic.

"I thought you didn't like romance." Akito teased a little bit.

"I can like romance if I want to." Leo retorted.

Akito laughed at him a little, he then sighed.

"You okay?" Leo asked. "I thought you liked it here."

"Oh, I do..." Akito reassured with a smile, but seemed upset. "I just get homesick sometimes."

"Well then, why not at times, sleep with Ace?" Leo asked.

"Sometimes I do, but I just miss my room at home, seeing Mom and Dad a lot like Vincent..." Akito tried to explain.

"Why don't you just stay home then?" Leo suggested.

"I like it here, but I like home too..." Akito felt so torn.

Leo nuzzled and comforted him.

"Maybe it'll get better." Leo guessed.

"Maybe..." Akito smiled a little.

"Besides with Ace around, doesn't it feel like having a father around?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I guess it does feel like he's like the second father I never had." Akito smiled.

"But you can't replace the real thing..." Leo said.

"Yeah, but Ace is great, he'd make an awesome dad." Akito smiled back.

"Yeah, you're right, in a way, Ace would make an awesome dad." Leo agreed.

Ace couldn't help but overhear that, he smiled a little and continued to walk where he was headed to.

* * *

Lexi decided to meet Oliver and Georgette, being very kind and gentle with them.

"Wow, Lexi, you're so good with animals." Jenny smiled at the female bunny.

"Thank you, Jenny, you have very nice pets." Lexi smiled.

Georgette let out a little self-centered chuckle. Oliver smiled proudly to Lexi and bowed to her.

"Sorry they ended up here," Jenny said to her. "They had a little accident."

"Oh, it's quite alright, I'm glad they got to come here, even if it was by accident." Lexi smiled while petting Oliver.

Oliver purred to her with a smile.

"I just hope whatever mission we have comes and gets over with soon, they're so homesick." Jenny said while petting her poodle.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that it'll be over soon." Lexi said.

"I wonder what it'll be." Jenny wondered.

"Yeah, all that's happened today was Rev's parents and brother coming over." Estelle added.

"Well, we don't know." Lexi said.

Georgette and Oliver frowned.

"Ah, don't worry, you guys are in good hands." Lexi promised Jenny's pets.

"Well, alright." Oliver said.

Jenny hugged her pets again.

Georgette sighed and flopped down in the middle of the floor. "This is the worst thing to have ever happened to me." she pouted, being such a sourpuss right now.

"Oh, come on, Georgette, we're only going to be here for one day." Oliver said.

"One day is an eternity for a dog..." Georgette groaned, rolling her eyes and looking like she was going to die, but not for real, she was just bored without her luxuries from back home.

"Oh, brother, you can't go a day without your luxurious life at home." Oliver told her.

"It's a pedigree pet thing, you wouldn't understand..." Georgette shook her head at Oliver.

"I wonder what they're saying." Jenny said as she only heard barks and meows.

"You're better off not knowing." Vincent groaned slightly.

"Yeah, it's better off that you don't know." Estelle agreed.

Jenny felt lost, but shrugged and took their word for it.

* * *

After a little while, Rev left with his parents and brother to finish the Robo Amigo at their house. Rev did his best to work on it and nearly had it in a complete finish, but it still needed Tech's approval. Ralph wanted to mess around with it though. That only made it even harder to get it finished.

"Pop, I-I think you should put it down..." Rev grew nervous.

Ralph did not listen, he was fiddling around with it, which indeed make it worse, but thankfully, all of the pieces didn't scatter all over the place.

"Um, Pop, maybe I should do this by myself." Rev told him.

"Son, what did I tell ya?" Ralph looked to him.

* * *

Rip had come in then with Simon in his arms.

"Oh, Rip, honey, what're you doin' with that little tyke?" Harriet looked concerned. "You don't know where it's been!"

"This is Simon, he wanted to come along." Rip told his mother.

"Well, make sure ya clean up after him, he looks like he hasn't had a bath in a while..." Harriet stepped back.

Simon glanced up at her, looking stoic and emotionless as his mother.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'm sure he won't make such big of a mess." Rip assured her.

"Hmm..." Harriet wasn't so sure, she then took Simon off his hands. "He looks like he needs a mother."

Simon cried out and yelled, wiggling in her grip like any normal baby would when taken away from his mother. Rip took Simon back which then instantly calmed Simon down.

"He seems to like me more." Rip said.

"Hmph!" Harriet felt insulted and walked away.

Rip began to spend time with Simon and was now acting like a big brother to him. Rev decided to ask Tech for help on the Robo Amigo, heading back to the Tower. Simon really liked Rip and enjoyed his new friend, despite being extremely antisocial, even for a baby.

* * *

When Rev got back to the tower and got to Tech's lab, he saw Akito and Tech there, which meant this had to be his lucky day. He started to beg and plead them for their help.

"Well, I dunno, what do you think, Akito?" Tech asked, playfully thinking about helping Rev out with his problem.

"Well, he could use the help." Akito replied.

Tech chuckled.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rev hugged them.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Akito said.

They then followed Rev to his place, Akito didn't mind climbing up to it though. Tech was eager to get to work, but he wasn't so sure about meeting Rev's father again, but decided to just suck it up and go along.


	99. Chapter 99

"Just stay calm and try to ignore Rev's father." Akito told the coyote.

"I'm tryin', but it won't be easy." Tech said to him once they made it to the Runner front door.

"I'll help you through it." Akito said.

Tech nervously observed the Robo Amigo with Akito while Ralph made snide comments and Rev tried to settle it down a little.

"Well, it's good to see a coyote who knows his limitations." Ralph smirked slightly.

Tech growled slightly.

"Let's go outside." Akito suggested.

* * *

And so they went and worked on the Robo Amigo with no rude interruptions so far.

"Out here, nothing can possibly go wrong." Akito said.

Rev saw the plugs were separated, so he went to plug them together, but accidentally electrocuted Tech instantly and made him fall off the edge and have a very long fall.

"That looks weirdly familiar..." Rev commented about Tech's downfall.

"Yeah, it does." Akito agreed.

* * *

After Tech got back up to the roadrunners' house, they continued to work on the Robo Amigo. Rev put a crowbar under the Robo Amigo's head, but made it fly up in the air. Akito decided to quickly grab it for Tech and brought it right back so there wouldn't be anymore messy falls.

"Whew, that was close," Akito sighed out of relief. "That would have been messy."

Tech, Rev, and Akito anxiously worked on the Robo Amigo, it wouldn't be too long until they would be all done.

"Almost there." Akito said.

"We're doing great, guys, especially you, Akito," Tech smiled. "Glad to see you've been doing your lab homework."

"Oh, it's all good." Akito chuckled as he wired in the robot's heart.

"Well, if you keep up with all your homework and exercise you just might be as smart and as strong as Superman," Tech smiled. "Maybe even stronger then him."

Akito liked the sound of that and wondered what would happen if he really could meet the one and only Superman. Rev polished the Robo Amigo's feet once it could stand. Tech sealed up its brain and snapped its head shut. They then placed a cloth over it to present like at a science fair.

* * *

The Runner family came outside once the gizmo was finished.

"I present to you, the Robo Amigo!" Rev announced, removing the cloth.

Harriet, Ralph, and Rip gave polite claps for them.

 _'Alright, time to reveal of what the Robo Amigo can do.'_ Akito thought to himself.

 ** _'I can make anything fun!'_** the Robo Amigo spoke to the family.

Simon winced slightly and covered his ears, the voice bothered him a little. Rip saw of how Simon was behaving and decided to cover the baby's ears. Tech took out a film data file to put on to show a commercial about Robo Amigo as a sale offer. Rev sat with his family as they saw the commercial for the Robo Amigo which could do almost anything a friend could do, but even better.

"Thanks for your help, kiddo." Tech smiled to Akito.

"Anything for the best inventor ever." Akito said with a wink.

Tech chuckled. "Oh, I don't know about that..." he patted him on the head.

"I really think Jimmy Neutron could learn a lot from you." Akito said then.

"Jimmy who?" Tech didn't get it.

"Oh, never mind." Akito waved it off.

"Anyway, those ballet dance shoes I scanned, you were right, they really did have magic in them." Tech said.

"Told ya." Akito said.

"I've never seen anything like it before," Tech said. "I mean, they must be very special. Who did you say gave them to her?"

"Madame Forte, Uncle Forte's mother," Akito explained. "But... I didn't think she knew magic... I guess the next time we visit Aunt Cherry and Uncle Forte, I should talk with him."

"Yes, indeed," Tech said before he sighed. "I sure wish I could go and back in time and see how your life in your time period works."

"Maybe someday..." Akito suggested. "If we find a way not to alter the time zone too much... I once heard though that you shouldn't go back in a time where you already exist."

"Really, why?" Tech asked.

"Because then there would be two of you." Akito answered like it was obvious.

Tech laughed a little. "I remember hearing about that... I forget who said it to me though."

"Well, anyways, Tech, have you ever thought of inventing a robot for sparing?" Akito asked.

Tech stopped to think for a moment. "I'd have to see... I've been inventing for a long time."

"Well, maybe I can help you with inventing it." Akito said.

"I would like that." Tech smiled, he loved having Akito around the lab since he was brilliant for his age, so he never really minded.

"Great." Akito smiled.

Tech smiled and patted him on the head.

* * *

There was a call for a monster attack in Acmetropolis and the Loonatics now had to bolt off.

"Finally!" Georgette groaned, maybe now they could go home.

"Oh, I hope Jenny doesn't get hurt..." Oliver was worried for their young mistress going against a monster attack despite being a small child.

"Oh, dear, I didn't even think of that." Georgette said, suddenly worried for their young mistress.

Jenny rushed to her pets and gave them nice and tight hugs, and then went off with her fellow Loonatics.

"JENNY!" Oliver and Georgette cried for her.

Jenny didn't mean to, but she had ignored them and kept going to meet the others to head downtown.

"Um, maybe we should go and make sure that Jenny doesn't get killed." Oliver said.

"Go out there in the dirty streets!?" Georgette freaked out.

Oliver rolled his eyes, he came behind the poodle and started to push her forward to get out of the Loonatics' tower.

* * *

Rev was on his way out and Rip looked annoyed since Rev was going to get all the attention and glory due to being a superhero. Simon could see that Rip was jealous of Rev.

"Rev, your new robot invention deserves to be mentioned in my office!" Ralph told Rev before he left.

"But Pop, no one ever goes into your office!" Rev spoke up.

"Let's check it out!" Rip sounded eager.

"Sorry, son, but those going into the family business like your brother here only." Ralph declined to him.

Simon lowly growled to that as Rev went off to save the day with his friends. He was getting sick and tired of his brother getting all of the attention and glory and wanted to show his dad that he was just as good as Rev.

"I'm getting annoyed with this, kid," Rip said to Simon. "He gets everything he wants and he's even allowed to carry on the family business, it's just unfair! "There's gotta be someway to get Ma and Pa's love, there's just gotta be!"

Simon pointed to the device that had controlled the pizza delivery boy earlier.

"What?" Rip looked to him and then the device. "Oh, no, I couldn't..."

Simon suggested that Rip should use it so then he would get attention for once.

"You're right, little dude, if I use this device, then I'll get attention for once." Rip said.

Simon smiled rather evilly.

"And you're gonna help me," Rip picked him up then. "You're no ordinary kid, are ya?"

Simon shook his head.

"That's great to know." Rip said.

Simon still smiled evilly to him. Rip had the same evil smile and he now knew what he had to do. And so later on, he and Simon were going to steal the device. Rip snarled as he watched from the screen of Rev in downtown Acmetropolis.


	100. Chapter 100

The Loonatics were trying to take down the monster now, working together like they always did.

"I am going to show how I can be much better than Rev!" Rip glared.

* * *

While the Loonatics were out, Rip was out of the tower. Simon crawled to the door and widened one of his eyes to pass the security scan.

 ** _'Access Granted!'_** a computer voice said and opened the door. 'Welcome, Simon Forte!'

Simon crawled in and led Rip to the device in its sealed container.

"Maybe with this baby, Ma and Pa will notice me." Rip smiled, he knew it seemed evil, but anything to get his parents' love and attention, in an almost instant, he was taken over by the device and screamed in slight pain.

Simon smiled rather evilly. His screams of pain were short-lived for Rip as the device took over completely. Simon flinched from the bright light and looked a little concerned of the huge transformation.

"Oh, he'll notice me all right!" Rip laughed evilly, he then picked up Simon and had turned into a villain.

Simon now looked scared at Rip, thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

The Loonatics locked up the monster and came back to the Tower. Oliver and Georgette comforted Jenny as she was lying down on the couch now.

"Thanks, guys, but I'm fine." Jenny smiled to them, even if she felt exhausted now.

"Tell me about it!" Felicity panted.

"Let's hope that nothing else happens." Estelle hoped.

Felicity noticed something missing. "Has anyone seen Simon?"

The other kids looked around in concern, not knowing where Simon had went.

"He's with the Runners," Akito told them since he was there. "He's been spending a lot of time with Rip lately. I wonder how business is going with the Robo Amigo."

"I'm sure that business is booming." Vincent assured him.

However, there were scared screams heard from children. The others looked in concern of who purchased on a Robo Amigo and were being attacked by their new toys!

"What the heck are those Robo Amigos doing?!" Akito asked out of shock.

"That's not supposed to happen!" Rev added in alert.

"Quick, we have stop it now!" Akito said before going off to stop the Robo Amigos from upsetting the costumers even more.

"Sorry I've been late with crime fighting lately, guys." Rev said to the other Loonatics.

"Oh, yeah, busy making toys for rugrats." Duck scoffed a little.

"Don't sweat it, Rev." Ace calmed him down.

"Yeah, it's all good!" Slam added.

"Let's just hope Akito can find out what's wrong with the Robo Amigos." Jenny frowned.

* * *

A Robo Amigo came up to a little girl who had a baby doll, but ripped the doll's head off which made the little girl cry. This caused for Rev to rush over to stop it from making the little girl cry even more. The Robo Amigo even removed its own head, scaring the little girl and nearly scarred her for life.

"Robo Amigo, stop, you weren't programmed this way!" Rev sealed the head back on.

The Robo Amigo then started to eat its own wires and the little girl screamed for her dear life. Rev decided to turn it off and take it back to see what went wrong with the help from Akito and Tech. Little did he know that his own brother was responsible for this mess.

"Come on, Tech, we gotta help him fix these." Akito begged with rev.

Misty Breeze did a report on the Robo Amigos which devastated Ralph about Rev's little 'disaster' while Harriet tried to comfort him.

* * *

Tech was on his way to his lab anyway while Rev started to beg and plead him into helping again. "Okay, Okay, I'll help you," he told the roadrunner. "But only because I wanna know how something I designed broke down."

"Oh, thanks!" Rev wiped his forehead in relief. "Tech, if you weren't a coyote and a guy, I'd kiss ya!"

"Then lucky for me, I'm both." Tech folded his arms then.

"Yeah, very lucky." Akito said.

"Would you like to come with us?" Tech invited.

"Yeah, that way you don't have to fall off the cliff again," Akito said. "Besides, I am also curious too."

"Come on then, let's go," Tech said as they went back to the Runner residence to observe and examine the Robo Amigo Rev had collected. "It'll be like an investigation."

Akito nodded and followed the roadrunner and coyote.

* * *

Rev lay the Robo Amigo down on a table outside the house for Tech and Akito to look at.

"Alright, time to see what isn't working in the Robo Amigo." Akito said.

Tech dismantled the Robo Amigo to take a closer look, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. "Everything's just fine," he told the others, curious of why and not sure what could have happened. "Maybe the glitch is in the remote." he then used the remote to turn the Robo Amigo back on.

The robot jerked on the table and started to fly around on its backside and knocked Tech in the stomach which nearly made him fall off the cliff again.

"Oh, come on!" Akito exclaimed. "Not again!"

Tech folded his arms as he fell off the cliff and Rev took the robot to stop it. He came back up though since he had rocket powered shoes and he had anticipated falling off the cliff. "I came prepared this time." he told Rev and Akito about how he didn't fall and hurt himself this time.

"I don't get it," Akito looked around the robot. "There's nothing wrong with the remote, the technology... Unless... It's external."

"External?" Rev asked.

"Robo Amigo must be controlled by something or somebody from the outside!" Tech helped explain and he was glad that Akito knew that, he had done his homework.

"And that would be me!" a familiar voice said as Robo Amigo flew out of Rev's hands and went to its new master.

"No, it couldn't be." Akito said with wide eyes.

"Rip, is that you?" Rev asked in total disbelief.

"How's it feel to be a super _failure_ , Rev!?" Rip retorted as he floated in the air with Simon in his clutches.

"Put Simon down this instant, Rip!" Akito glared at the roadrunner floating in the air.

"Not until our Pop finds out what _I'm_ super at!" Rip sneered. "Besides, he's my minion!"

"No, he's not!" Akito sneered back, then looked to Simon. "You aren't, are you?" he then asked gently.

Simon let out a small sigh and looked guilty.

"I think Simon is guilty about something." Rev said.

"I'm gonna show Pop my _own_ family business, and where better off to start than a new target?" Rip growled, putting a tight hold on the baby he had taken under his wing. "Acmetropolis!" he then laughed wickedly as he jetted off to take over the city planet for attention from his parents for a change.

"Oh, no, we better go stop him and rescue Simon." Akito said before flying off.

Ace and Lexi were with Vincent and Jenny at one part of town, but rushed out of the way as a car was turned over from utter chaos.

"Acmetropolis, get ready for a new sheriff in town, presenting, Rip Runner and little Simon!" Rip laughed wickedly as he started his hostile takeover.

"What the heck is he thinking!?" Vincent asked. "And why does he still have Simon with him?"

Rev rushed over with Akito and Tech, starting to apologize.

"Rev, it's okay, we all have family problems." Jenny said to him.

"Yeah, you got bigger problems than a brother taking a molecular reconstructor?" Akito asked after Tech landed.

"So, what's he gonna do?" Lexi scoffed slightly. "Make Robo Amigos into 'Turbo Amigos'?"

"No more like 'Gigantic Amigos'," Akito told her. "The molecular reconstructor can make things smaller and bigger."

"Indeed." Tech agreed.

* * *

The citizens yelled out and spread out as the Amigo was now big enough to destroy the whole city.

"Quick, we have to get that thing off him." Akito said, referring to the device.

"We have to catch up to him somehow!" Tech said.

Felicity gasped, she saw that Rip had Simon. "You put down my baby brother this instant!" she demanded to the now evil roadrunner in the sky.

"Yeah, put Simon down!" Estelle glared to the now evil roadrunner in the sky.

"I don't think so!" Rip retorted.

The Robo Amigo was now crashing and crushing all through the town, panicking the citizens of Acmetropolis.

"That's right, panic, scream, I'll finally be noticed!" Rip laughed evilly as the Robo Amigo was causing chaos.

"I haven't heard or seen this much chaos since Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cherry had to help the Mane Six face Discord with the Elements of Harmony!" Akito cried out.

"Yeah! And then there was the time when they faced King Sombra!" Estelle added in.

"I think I have an idea!" Rev called, then zipped down to the Robo Amigo and spun circles around its head, remembering that its head had to be screwed on in order to stay on.

Robo Amigo followed Rev by turning its head.

"NO!" Rip snarled. "He's doing it again! It's always about you, this time, it's about ME!"

"Is this really worth it?! Having everyone fear you?! Except to just admire your work!" Akito exclaimed.

Robo Amigo then flicked Rev out of his way as his plan wasn't working.

"You wouldn't understand, kid!" Rip snarled to him. "No one understands me except this little guy."

Simon growled and yelled out, feeling pain. He then opened his mouth and took out a tiny hand mirror. He lifted his lips a little and groaned as he saw that his gums were sore and there was a small baby fang coming through one hole. He was in a lot of pain now because he was now earning his teeth and it was a very painful experience for a baby to go through, especially if that baby is part vampire.

"But you're not being a good role model for him!" Akito glared at the evil roadrunner.

"Little Brother, you need to chill!" Ace called.

Rip made Robo Amigo smash a building to make the debris fall on top of the Loonatics to crush them to death.

"Okay, I think it's a good time to go." Lexi said.

* * *

They all then rushed out of the way to avoid being crushed. Robo Amigo then chased them. Simon put his finger under his fang and saw a trickle of his own blood, he then reared his head up and chomped on Rip's arm to give him pain and not a vampire bite. And where to Simon's luck, he actually hurt Rip with his very first vampire tooth. Rip yelled out and dropped Simon. Simon was now dropping through the air.

"SIMON!" Felicity yelped and ran to catch her baby brother in her arms. "Come to grande souer! Come to grande souer!"

Luckily Felicity was able to catch her baby brother without him getting hurt.

"Oh, Simon, I was so worried..." Felicity hugged him, slowly shutting her eyes as a tear rolled down her left cheek.

Simon pouted to her, but screamed out a little more as his tooth was really hurting him.

"You're even betraying me!?" Rip glared at Simon.

Simon blew a raspberry to him, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, who needs you, anyway!" Rip glared at Simon again.

Simon lowly growled and yelled in pain again. Felicity set Simon down, she thought maybe she was the one hurting him. Simon shook his little body due to his teething.

"Don't worry, Simon, it'll be over soon." Jenny soothed him.

"I think he's teething and I think his teeth are coming in as in his vampire teeth." Vincent guessed.

"Teething?" Felicity asked. "What is this teething?"

"It's when a baby is growing their teeth, it can be pretty painful." Vincent explained.

Simon screamed out and pounded on the ground as his teeth grew in.

"And he's showing the signs of it right now." Estelle pointed out.

"Oh, we better stop these bad guys right now." Felicity held Simon as he was suffering.

Rev and Akito then flew up to Rev's brother. "Rip, would you stop!?" they both demanded.

"Rev, you gotta fight me!" Rip demanded.

"I can't fight my little brother!" Rev refused.

"I don't think you have a choice!" Rip retorted, raising his arm with the Robo Amigo and slapped both Rev and Akito against a building.

"Rev, I think he's right, you have to fight him." Akito groaned.

"Had enough?" Rip taunted before making the Robo Amigo smash them again.

Rev knew he had no choice, so he decided to just get it over with. He hid away for now though. Rip glared and walked off with the Robo Amigo.

"I hope we never fight like that." Vincent said to his brother then.

"We won't." Akito promised.

"Thank goodness because I don't think I ever would want us to fight." Vincent sighed out of relief.

"Me too." Akito smiled to him.

Tech flew to Rev's side. "We have to figure out a way to get that thing off him!"

"I think I oughta blast with my laser vision!" Ace suggested.

"You won't hurt Rip, will ya, Ace?" Rev grew nervous then.

"It's not Rip I'm worried about." Ace replied.

"If we can hit that device with our heat beam eyes AKA heat vision, then we could be able to cause it to let go of Rip." Akito said.

"Just what I was thinkin'!" Ace agreed with him.

* * *

Oliver and Georgette watched in stunned silence as they saw the Loonatics at work. Georgette looked weary, but Oliver looked really excited.

"You can do it, guys!" Oliver cheered.

"Watch out!" Georgette whined and bowed down, covering her face with her front paws.

"You guys can do it!" Oliver cheered.

* * *

Lexi flew up with Estelle and they both used their brain blasts against the Robo Amigo.

 _'Hopefully this will be a big enough distraction for Akito and Ace to attack that device that's attached to Rip.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Rip glared at them and made Robo Amigo punch them. However, Tech stopped the force and made Robo Amigo halt his punching. Rip sneered once he saw this and made a car crash against him. Ace and Akito then decided to zap Rip with their laser eyes since Rip's back was turned.

 _'Please work, please work, please work.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Rip was stunned for a moment, but he sharply turned to Akito and Ace, angered that they had done that to them.

"Oh, dear..." Akito said with a gulp.

Rip then made the Robo Amigo crash them against another building and the two went off. Simon yelled and screamed as tears were in his eyes from his teething and he glared to the evil roadrunner and robot toy.

"I thought that would have worked." Estelle said.

"The power strip's been on so long!" Tech noticed. "I don't know if we can get it off! This is going nowhere unless it launches me..."

The others looked to see Acmetropolis was nearly destroyed by Rip and the Robo Amigo. Rip and the Robo Amigo were then traveling all through the town and taking over more Robo Amigo dolls which panicked parents and children.

"Oh, for the love of Gabriel, the humanity!" Georgette whined and started to howl again.

"Georgette, calm down!" Oliver told the poodle.

"This situation was bad enough a minute ago, but now there are two of them!" Rev yelped once he saw his brother controlled another Robo Amigo. "He's unstoppable!"

"Is there nothing we can do?" Felicity sounded hopeless.

Simon took out a couple of dolls and crashed them against each other to symbolize fighting to the death.

"I hate to say it, but Rev, I think you have to fight Rip, even it's to the death." Estelle said with a frown.

"Oh, boy..." Rev sounded hesitant about that, but flew up to his stronger brother now.

"I just hope they don't have to _really_ fight to the death." Jenny covered her eyes.

"I hope so too," Vincent said. "I hope so too."

 _"Well, I do."_ An evil voice said, surprisingly enough Vincent could only hear.

"What?" Vincent looked around. "Who said that?"

"Who are you talking to?" Jenny asked.

"Didn't you hear that?" Vincent asked.

 _'No one else can hear me, dude...'_ the voice taunted him. _'It's just you and me against the world!'_

"Who the heck are you?" Vincent whispered.

 _"I'm someone who can make you strong even as strong as your younger brother."_ The voice tempted him.

"Really?" Vincent was doubtful.

Simon glanced up at Vincent and twirled his finger next to his ear.

 _"Yes really, but only if you agree for me to train you as in do everything I tell you to do, alright, dude?"_ The voice said.

Vincent sighed and gave in. "All right, just get it over with, I'll do whatever you want."

 _"Good, now dude, until this mission is over just behave like you normally would."_ The voice told him.

Vincent didn't speak with the voice this time and just nodded and went along with it.

 _"Good and I assure you, dude, when I'm through with you, everyone will be surprised with the result."_ The voice said evilly before vanishing.

"Hmm..." Vincent looked deep into thought as Rev and Rip were fighting each other.

* * *

Rev stormed through the sky and purposely made the Robo Amigos fly after him.

"You can do it, Rev!" Estelle cheered.

"Oh, I hope he will be okay." Felicity cried.

"I'm sure he'll be alright." Oliver said.

Rev and Rip kept fighting, it was getting very intense, but soon enough, the device was removed from Rip's system. Simon crawled over to take the device for himself. Simon yelled out and glared at him.

Akito shook his head. "Sorry, I can't let you take it."

Simon yelled even louder with tears in his eyes. Akito then decided to compromise, he let out a small sigh and smashed the device so it would break and never be used again. Simon took the device and he started to teeth on it to soothe himself.

"There, you see, we got to make a compromise." Akito told his baby cousin.

Simon saluted and continued to suckle, feeling relieved that he knew how to relax his teething.

"Aw! He looks so cute suckling." Estelle said.


	101. Chapter 101

Rev and Rip came up to each other, once things were back to normal for the brothers, they shook hands and made up.

"I'm sorry, Rev, ya know, about those things I said." Rip spoke up.

"You did, but I'm sorry," Rev ruffled up his feathers. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better listener earlier."

The others smiled as Rev and Rip were going to be friends again and not just brothers.

'It's great that Rip and Rev are going to be both brothers and friends.' Akito thought to himself.

Ralph and Harriet zipped to the defeated and broken down Robo Amigos.

"Sweet, sweet, sweet!" Ralph called. "Now that's what I call a fender bender."

"Ma, Pop, what're you guys doing here?" Rev asked.

"We saw you what you did and thought we'd come down to see it." Harriet informed.

"Rip, I'm so proud of you!" Ralph smiled to his younger son. "Thanks to you, the Robo Amigo is now back in business!"

 _'Wow, that was fast.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

* * *

"That's right, folks!" Misty Breeze announced in front of the Astro Toy Store. "The first edition Robo Amigo is now soaring in value, they can't keep enough of them in stock!"

A little boy then grabbed the one Misty was holding and ran off with it.

"HEY, THAT'S MINE!" Misty chased after him in outrage.

"Seems like she's wanting one as well." Estelle smirked.

The kids chuckled to this. Simon eventually tired himself out of his new teething toy and chucked it next to the crime scene of the Robo Amigos.

A portal came up then.

"Come on, Georgette and Oliver, time to go home." Jenny told her pets with a smile.

"Yes! Finally home!" Georgette cheered before running into the portal.

Oliver rolled his eyes and shook his head, joining the poodle. Jenny waved to her friends and joined her pets back home. Vincent hugged Akito and Estelle before going to his own portal.

"Come on, Simon, we have news for Maman and Papa." Felicity said as she picked up her baby brother.

Simon actually smiled, wanting to show his very first vampire tooth. The portal flashed in the Forte home, sending the two kids back.

* * *

"Maman, Papa, we're home!" Felicity called.

Cherry was rubbing her head at the dining room table.

"I told you to not drink so much..." Forte warned his wife.

"Shut up and make me my medicine!" Cherry scowled at him.

"Okay... Okay..." Forte said.

Cherry snarled, sounding very angry today.

"Maman..." Felicity came to her side.

"NOT NOW, FLICK!" Cherry folded her arms.

Felicity held out Simon.

"What?" Cherry glared to her youngest child then.

Simon opened his mouth and pointed to his fang.

"S-Simon..." Cherry whispered, holding him. "Y-You grew a tooth! CHARLES! SIMON GREW A TOOTH!"

"Wait, Simon grew a tooth!?" Forte asked, sounding excited.

"Yes, yes, look!" Cherry held Simon out to him.

Forte then carried his son and took a look at him. Simon opened his mouth wide to show a baby fang.

"You're right! Oh, our baby boy is growing up." Forte said with tears in his eyes.

"My little Simon's all grown up!" Cherry gushed, nearly having tears in her eyes as she hugged her emotionless baby again.

"Um, oui, he is..." Felicity tried to speak up. "So, about the mission-"

"Come, Charles, we must put this in his book." Cherry said, walking off with Simon.

"I'll fetch it." Forte went the other way.

"Maman, Papa...?" Felicity called to her parents, but they didn't answer her. "Maman... Papa...?"

"Oh, wait, Felicity was going to tell us something." Forte said.

Cherry cooed to Simon and handed him a switchblade knife with the blade locked away and gave it to him to nibble on instead of a normal teething ring since they did not currently have any. "Flick?"

Felicity glared to her parents for ignoring her.

"We're sorry, sweetheart," Forte soothed. "What were you saying?"

"Do you even care?" Felicity folded her arms. "I am used to Maman ignoring me, but not you, Papa!"

"Fliss," Cherry bent down to her daughter's height. "I know it seems that way, but we are not, but Simon is still beginning life and we need to write down his memories..."

"That's right, I wrote documents about you and usually if I could, I'd send copies to your mother." Forte added.

"R-Really?" Felicity asked. "So, you both still care about me?"

"Of course we care about you!" Cherry replied like it was obvious as she cradled Simon. "How do you think your brother Thomas felt when you were born?"

Felicity chuckled bashfully. "You must think I'm silly now... Being jealous of petite Simon..."

"Well..." Forte rubbed his arm. "You did better than my own brother and sister did with me when I was born."

"Really, what did they do, Papa?" Felicity asked, curiously.

"They said rather mean and hurtful things about me..." Forte frowned. "They blamed me for our father leaving us... I don't know for sure, I never had the chance to ask my mother, but they said he left as soon as I was born and never came back. When I got older though, I found out that he wasn't even my father, but theirs. They still hate me though."

"That's terrible." Felicity said.

"Indeed it was..." Forte sighed. "At least my mother still cared about me... She was always my most favorite person in the world..." he then looked down to his daughter. "That's why we named you after her."

Felicity smiled at that and hugged her parents. Cherry put one arm around Felicity, her other arm was carrying Simon. This was a nice family moment that they ever had.

* * *

Jenny put her pets back into her room and she went to put her normal clothes back on.

"That was awesome!" Oliver cheered, very excited. "We got to be part of a Loonatics mission, though not really, but still! It was like WHAM, BAM, POW!"

"Well, not for me, thanks to that mission, I missed my appointment." Georgette said, dramatically.

Oliver rolled his eyes at her. Georgette then went to her room and went to give herself a nicely well-deserved beauty nap.

"I shall never understand poodles." Oliver sighed.

* * *

It was a normal evening for the Loonatics for a while, no missions for a long while, so they did their own thing. Akito and Estelle were writing a test out for Tech like a regular school sometimes did and they would turn it into him once they would be finished. The writing test took a while, but after a while, they were finished and where next was Akito and Slam practicing their wrestling skills. Estelle then went to see Lexi when she was done with her test. Tech smiled to the kids and collected their papers to grade like a traditional schoolteacher.

"Ready to wrestle, Slam?" Akito asked while in wrestling position.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya." Slam chuckled.

Akito laughed too and started to run toward him so they could start their wrestling practice together. Slam did the same and they both collided, making the whole place shake again. Duck was walking, until that impact made him slip and fall.

"They're at it again..." Ace sighed, but he had a smile for both Akito and Slam to bond this way.

"Oh, come on! Why can't they bond over something else?" Duck asked.

Then came more shaking and where they were more powerful.

"They must be really goin' at it." Ace smiled.

Duck rolled his eyes slightly. "If this is what Akito does for fun here, I wonder what he does at home..."

* * *

After a while longer, the whole tower now looked like an earthquake hit it.

"Better get cleanin'." Rev suggested, going to do it so it would take less time.

Akito and Slam laughed after their little match together.

"You two sure do like to wrestle." Ace chuckled.

"Blame Dad..." Akito joked with a laugh.

Slam got the place more rearranged and put everything back in it's place.

Ace was about to say something else, but there was a call to downtown about a robbery in process with a couple of crooks. "Looks like we're gonna have to get _all_ our energy tonight!" he then looked to Akito. "You ready, kid?"

"You know it." Akito smiled.

"Come on then!" Ace told him.


	102. Chapter 102

The Loonatics got together, Felicity, Vincent, Jenny, and Patch did not join them yet, but the others met at downtown Acmetropolis. There was a crowd together in front of a building and hiding behind police tape.

"Who's up there?" Estelle wondered.

"Some maroon called 'Sagittarius Stomper'." Ace replied as he took a megaphone.

"Why's he called that?" Estelle asked.

"Must be a killer bad guy..." Ace shrugged, he then called into the megaphone, demanding that the Stomper come down easy or else he would be given a bad taste of the Loonatics.

Suddenly, a toilet with a picture of an anvil came crashing down and squashed Duck in the middle of the road.

"Ooh, that had to hurt..." Akito winced slightly.

"I'll bring him down," Tech offered and took out his newest invention. "Behold the Atomic Phase Tonic Particular, APTP for short."

"What does it do, besides being unpronounceable?" Duck asked.

"It basically shape-shifts solid to liquid and then water to gas." Akito explains.

"I think Slam needs one of these..." Duck muttered as Slam ate from a bucket of beans.

"I think the better idea is to change solids to liquids or else we got a mighty big problem on our hands!" Rev suggested as the bad guy was climbing up a building wall and smashed against one pillar, making it come crashing down.

" **OLLIE OLLIE OXEN FREE!** " Sagittarius called from on top of the building.

The innocent citizens screamed and ran from the crashing down pillar to avoid being crushed.

"I've got it." Akito said before flying up to catch it and stop it from crashing down.

Duck teleported the other way while the citizens still left. Akito gently took the pillar and put it next to another building, coming back to the others as well. However, Duck's teleportation knocked against Tech and it made the device drop to the ground and activated it. It then scanned and turned a man's car into pure water.

"Duck! What did you do?!" Akito glared as soon as he saw what was going on with Tech's invention.

"I didn't do anything!" Duck cried in defense.

"My machine!" Tech cried as the machine went haywire and turned everything solid into water.

* * *

A familiar park statue was being turned back into not just water, but back into the old foe of the Loonatics: Dr. Dare.

"At last, I am free!" Dr. Dare called out.

* * *

Stomper grabbed another pillar and threw it down.

"Don't worry!" Duck rushed to the invention to try to stop it. "Everything's under control!"

While Duck ran to try to stop the invention, Akito flew up to the other falling pillar at super speed and gently took it and placed it on the ground, carefully. Duck and Stomper had an argument over who would fall first after Duck nearly did. Duck then teleported behind Stomper, tied his robot arms together and ended up on his back, making Stomper land first in the middle of the road.

"Smartest move you ever made." Akito said after he set things to be right back in Acmetropolis.

A man with a hat and a notepad was excited as he saw that happen. "What a scoop!" he praised. "Danger Duck captures Stomper! What a hero!"

The citizens came back to praise Duck for his heroism.

"Are they serious?!" Estelle groaned.

Tech stammered, not believing what was happening. A short creepy old woman was coming over to the heroes then, calling Stomper her son and how he changed since the accident and showed rather grotesque looking baby pictures.

"Yikes." Estelle winced as soon as she saw the picture.

"Isn't he cute as a button?" the woman cooed.

"Eeeehhh..." Akito and Estelle gave nervous, but polite smiles.

The cops then arrested Stomper.

"I'll be back," Stomper growled as he walked with the cops. "And when I do, I'm gonna get the DUCK!"

 _'I would like to warn Duck that he should be nervous, but I won't.'_ Estelle thought to herself.


	103. Chapter 103

After they returned to the Tower, there was a press conference in the main room for Duck with dozens of reporters.

"Tech should be getting that conference." Estelle grumbled.

"Ah, just let him enjoy his fifteen minutes of glory." Ace shrugged with his arms folded, knowing this would just all blow over soon.

" _My_ fifteen minutes!" Tech snarled. "It was _my_ invention that saved the day!"

"Did I ever tell ya that 'Danger' is my middle name?" Duck asked the press.

Rev zipped over, trying to get a word in and some attention.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop running at the beak, I can handle my own interviews! Mm-hmm?" Duck pointed to one of the interviewers.

"Are you ever afraid, Mr. Danger?" the interviewer asked.

"Oh, no!" Duck said with a chuckle. "A true action hero doesn't have time to be afraid. He's too busy being ready for action!"

Akito and Estelle hid eye rolls.

"Why, I can't even spell the word 'fear'." Duck smirked smugly.

"He can't spell very many words, period." Lexi added.

"How do the other members feel of you saving the day?" The interviewer asked.

 _'He'd better watch what he says.'_ Akito thought to himself.

"Oh, they're used to it." Duck replied swiftly.

 _'Excuse me!?'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Uhh... But they do all help..." Duck quickly added once he saw his teammates were rather peeved with him for his response. "Where would we be without Ace? Running away from the action! And Lexi? Cheering me on! And Rev, well, I dunno, Slam? Who can say? And Tech? Tech is our resident Mr. Fix-It Guy."

Tech actually approved of that comment.

"I mean, whenever the toilet backs up, we always know who to call," Duck then said, making the interviewers laugh and made the coyote frown instantly. "Those human kids look up to me too! I'm like their big brother, they learn a lot from me!"

 _'Big brother? Oh, please, he will never be like a big brother to us.'_ Akito and Estelle thought to themselves while they glared.

"Aren't you worried about The Stomper?" one interviewer asked. "I mean, he's broken out of every jail he's ever been in!"

"I'm not worried for-" Duck tried to reply bravely, but realized what he said. "Every jail?"

Akito and Estelle smirked. Not so tough now, huh, Duck?

"Oh, please do tell us of what he has done to anyone who has ever put him there?" Akito and Estelle asked while smirking.

"Let's just say, you're gonna need more than an ambulance on standby." the interviewer said to them.

"Oh, really?" Akito smirked. "Well, we'll think about that."

Duck tried to stay brave for the reporters, but everyone knew deep down inside, he was a coward.

* * *

After the interviews ended, the Loonatics decided to have a few words with Duck. For the twins, theirs were in action. Estelle simply stepped on his left foot and then kicked him in the shin. Akito, well, he punched Duck in the stomach.

"Hey, hey!" Duck groaned, holding his stomach as he fell on the couch now. "I was quoting out of context."

"I'll show you out of context!" Lexi threatened, then zapped Duck on his tail feathers with her brain blast.

"Ow, hey!" Duck glared to her. "That's no way to treat a national treasure!"

Estelle and Akito then burned his tail feathers as well with Akito's heat vision and their brain blasts.

Tech's ear twitched, he turned to the screen and saw a report on an old enemy. "Looks like we got trouble," he spoke up. "It appears when our 'national treasure' saved the day, he unwittingly release Dr. Dare from his stony prison!"

"Hey, you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs." Duck shrugged innocently.

"Where is Dr. Dare heading?" Estelle asked.

"He's created new bots to head for the Acme Museum of History." Tech replied.

"Let's teach Dr. Dare a little something about the past." Ace remarked.

"Or he'll have no future!" Akito added.

Vincent, Patch, Jenny, Felicity, and Simon arrived then.

"Sorry, we are tardy," Felicity said to the Loonatics as she held the stroller. "Someone had a doctor's appointment."

"It's okay, you arrived just in time, we're about to take care of Dr. Dare...Again." Akito said.

They then rushed down to the Acme Museum.

"You've faced this guy before?" Jenny asked.

"He tried to sink Acmetropolis down to the ground." Vincent explained to her.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Jenny smiled.

"Yeah, you and Patch have so much to learn." Vincent chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

They wandered into the museum as the side had been cracked open with a huge hole.

"Yep, looks like Dare's been here." Ace commented as they went inside the new entrance.

An interviewer came up. "So, how you gonna save the day this time, 'Danger Danger Duck'?" he asked.

"Uh, why is that guy asking Canard?" Felicity asked.

"Long story, cuz." Akito and Estelle told her.

"Long story short, they think Duck is the hero." Lexi told her.

Felicity laughed then.

"No, seriously." Rev said to her.

"Hmm..." Felicity narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Duck?" Ace looked at the duck.

"What?" Duck shrugged. "Thought the press could be invited along."

"What a scoop!" the interviewer praised. "Gonna watch a real action hero in action!"

"If only he knew." Jenny whispered.

"No tellin' what Dr. Dare took." Ace said as he examined the room.

Rev gasped as he saw the Greek exhibit. "Look!"

"The Shield of Perseus," Jenny noted. "Perseus was the founder of Mycenae and the one who beheaded Medusa."

"Which was the lady with snakes for hair and turned anyone that looked her in the eyes to stone." Akito added.

"What could he possibly do with some shield?" Duck scoffed.

"There is no descendant of Medusa in this time period, is there!?" Felicity grabbed onto her pigtails nervously.

"No, but with that shield, he can turn anything to stone." Estelle said.

"That sounds worse!" Felicity squeaked in terror.

"Exactly." Estelle said.

"I still can't believe Dr. Dare is back..." Vincent grumbled, sending a glare to Duck's direction since it was kind of his fault.

"Can he make it work?" Jenny wondered.

"Most likely," Patch replied. "Based on what the twins have told me, Dr. Dare's pretty intelligent, being a scientist and all."

Dr. Dare was currently nowhere to be found.

"He must be in his dastardly lair." Akito lowly growled.

"That would most likely be where he would be right now." Estelle said.

"We'll do a check back at the Tower." Tech compromised, strongly agreeing with the kids.

* * *

After investigating, the Loonatics returned to their home.

"Great job, team," Duck said, boastfully. "I should give you all raises, only we don't get paid!"

Simon took out his blade, glaring to him.

"Non..." Felicity scolded.

Simon narrowed his eyes and put his blade back into his toy bag.

"These are for you." Estelle said before handing Duck a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, you shouldn't have..." Duck smiled, taking the bouquet and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid you're too young for a future to work out between us."

"It wasn't from me, Felicity, Jenny, or Lexi." Estelle narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"Must be from a secret admirer, hm?" Duck smirked, then found a card and cleared his throat, deciding to read it aloud. "' _Hope ya like the flowers, 'cuz you'll be pushin' 'em up soon. You'll be six feet under then. Yours truly, The Stomper'_..." he then gulped and looked cowardly.

"INCOMING!" Akito called.

Suddenly, there came a washing machine that nearly hit Duck, but missed.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Akito asked.

Duck saw Tech coming and automatically blamed the coyote and demanded that he fess up to it.

"I was busy fixing what you broke the whole time!" Tech snarled.

"And I was helping with Akito and Estelle." Lexi added.

"You were?" Duck asked them.

"What's wrong, Duck, we thought you couldn't spell the word 'fear'?" Akito and Tech asked with a smirk.

"Uh..." Duck actually tried to attempt to spell the simple word. "F-E... E... E... R-E! Nope, still can't spell it!"

"English is not my first language and even I can spell fear!" Felicity glanced to him.

Duck looked back, a little nervously as Tech, Lexi, and the twins walked off.

"You okay, Canard?" Felicity asked him.

"Um... I suppose a visit to the Acmetropolis Prison won't be too bad..." Duck rubbed his arm nervously. "Just to make sure Stomper is suffering!"

Felicity rolled her eyes, then looked down to Simon who reached up to her, so she took him in her arms. "If you are saying so... I am sure Papa can play a lovely sonnet for your funeral."

"If it will calm you down, then you, me, and Ace will go to Acmetropolis Prison and see Stomper himself." Akito said.

Simon waved his arms out.

"Do you mind taking Simon with you?" Felicity asked her cousin. "I think he wants to go..."

"Sure." Akito shrugged.

Felicity gave Simon over to Akito. Simon stared blankly up at Akito, but didn't look bloodthirsty or vicious for once.

"Ace!" Akito called. "Duck wants to go to the prison!"

"I'll be right over!" Ace called back.

"Great!" Akito called back. "The sooner we do this, the better."

* * *

Once Ace was ready, they went to the Acmetropolis Prison and they had permission to see the Stomper, a guard was telling them all about it on the way down.

The interviewer was even there and seemed blind to Duck's cowardly antics. "So, Danger Danger Duck, what're we doing down here?" he asked the 'hero'.

"This should be good..." Akito smirked.

Simon nodded in agreement.

"Well, I suggested to Ace and Akito that we'd come here, not to see if the Stomper was still here, oh, no, no, no, no, I just like to see all the bad guys I put away," Duck answered before seeing a criminal in a prison cell. "Hey, Mad Pete, how's it going?"

"GET LOST, BIRD BREATH!" the prisoner snapped at him, nearly throwing something out from his cell as they lowered closer and closer to Stomper's cell.

"No Nose," Duck greeted another prisoner who literally had no nose. "You keepin' safe?"

"HORSE FEATHER BUTT!" the prisoner growled.

"Peg Leg, looking same as always..." Duck waved nervously.

" _You_ look like a real loser!" Peg Leg scowled.

Akito, Simon, and Ace hid eye rolls as they were closer to Stomper's cell now.

 _'I hope that karma does it's job on Duck.'_ Akito thought to himself.

The interviewer followed them as they made it to the ground floor, being taken to Stomper's cell.

* * *

Stomper was right in front of them, now in his prison clothes, he then smiled evilly once he saw the Loonatic who put him there. "'Ello, Duck... I've been expectin' you."

"So, Stomper, are you going to grovel at the hero who locked you up? The Emperor of Good?" The interviewer asked the locked up prisoner.

"Emperor of Good?!" Akito, Ace, and Stomper asked in disbelief.

Simon even gave an angry look of disbelief.

"It's just a possible nickname, but..." Duck smiled nervously as Stomper glared to him. "Maybe it's not such a good idea?"

Stomper lowly growled and gave Duck a very harsh death glare.

Duck was very frightened and backed up. "Well... Catch ya next time, Mr. Stomper, sir!" he then turned himself around to run off. "But gotta go!" he then rushed off like the coward he was.

"Mr. Danger Danger Duck!" the interviewer followed to catch up with him.

"Toodles." Stomper smirked.

Ace looked back to Stomper's possessions inside his cell and looked suspicious to the big guy.

Akito had the same feeling, but ignored it for now. "Come on, Simon, let's get you some dinner."

It was getting quite late when they got back to the Tower.


	104. Chapter 104

"I guess we go back home until tomorrow?" Jenny asked, unsure what to do next.

"We got a guest room in case your portal wouldn't make it back in time, you guys can sleep there, we even got a crib for little Simon." Lexi offered.

"Thanks, Lexi." Patch smiled.

"Sure, anything to help you guys." Lexi smiled fondly back.

* * *

The guest room had enough beds for them all, there was even an enlarged doggy bed for Patch that had a lot of pillows for him. The beds were big, but not too big, just big for little kids, but no trouble. Felicity placed Simon gently in his crib after she got her nightgown on and took her boots off, going to bed with her friends and family. Jenny patted the pillows for comfort and lay down in the new bed, trying to get comfortable.

"This sure is a great place." Patch said.

"Yeah, it'll do until we go home," Vincent smiled. "I can see why Akito and Estelle like it here so much."

"It's not home, but it's a good fit until we do go home." Jenny smiled as she bundled down.

"Bon nuit, Simon..." Felicity cooed to her baby brother, rising up the bars of the crib so he wouldn't fall out or get hurt. She then handed him his bottle through the bars.

Simon took the bottle and started to drink his milk until he would fall asleep.

"Let's all get some sleep." Vincent smiled.

"Bon nuit..." Felicity yawned as she curled up in her new bed for the evening.

"Good night..." Jenny added, burying her face into her pillow.

"Night, all." Patch told them.

"Night..." Vincent muttered as he got to bed.

* * *

Everyone was now asleep, well, all but Duck, as he was scared of Stomper coming to get him. In fact, he looked to the outside monitor of the Tower and saw a frighteningly familiar shadow.

"I want my mommy..." Duck whimpered.

Suddenly, a random cow fell from his ceiling and landed on his bed just as he got out of it. This woke the others up and they rushed to see Duck as he teleported out in the hallway. Simon was holding a candle in his hand, looking angered that his slumber was interrupted.

"What was that!?" Ace asked.

"What's up?" Estelle asked.

"It's Stomper!" Duck grew frantic. " _He_ dropped a cow on me!"

"A vache?" Felicity asked in disbelief.

"A big one!" Duck sprawled as he explained. "With udders and hooves, the whole package!"

Rev and Slam looked to each other oddly. The others decided to check Duck's room.

"You better be telling the truth, Duck." Akito said.

* * *

When they got to the room, there was no bovine to speak of.

Lexi yawned, looking over to Duck dully. "I think someone's having a bad dream..."

"Probably brought on by a guilty conscience." Jenny assumed.

"For taking credit when you shouldn't have." Tech added, shaking his head at Duck.

"Totally." The twins said in unison.

"Get some sleep and stay out of trouble right now..." Felicity firmly looked to Duck beofre leaving with the others.

Simon blew out his candle, growling to Duck as he was carried back to bed.

"Oh, d-don't worry, I won't," Duck smiled nervously. "It's not like I'm afraid, I just thought you'd wanna know! Uh, would you mind leaving the door open a tad?"

"Why?" Akito asked. "You scared of the dark now?"

"Uhh... Maybe?" Duck chuckled nervously.

Akito rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I wonder about you sometimes, Duck..." he then went off to join the others to bed.

Duck frowned and decided to get some sleep himself, believing he was having an overactive imagination. But of course, he didn't sleep, he just hid in terror.

* * *

The next day, the Loonatics were called to town. Dr. Dare was out for his long-awaited revenge and used Perseus's shield to zap the innocents of Acmetropolis to turn them all into stone after his punishment for trying to sink the city planet underground.

"You got rocks in your head if you think you're gonna get away with this!" Jenny sneered, shocking the other kids a little, they never actually saw her get angry.

"Let's see how _you_ all like being statues forever!" Dr. Dare laughed wickedly, attempting to blast them with his new weapon.

"This guy is seriously annoying." Estelle said.

All they could do right now was dodge the shield's blasts and so they did.

"RISE, MY BOULDER ARMY!" Dr. Dare commanded, making rock robots rise from the ground with boulders in their hands.

"Better let me have _my_ turn!" Akito smiled evilly to the villain.

"You go crush those boulders, bro!" Estelle and Vincent cheered.

Ace hopped the boulders while Akito would destroy them. Ace slashed the robots with his sword, smiling that it had worked on the first one. Lexi then used her brain blasts on the others to give Ace a helping hand. Estelle came to Lexi's side to join her brain blast with the female rabbit's.

"Nice work, girls!" Ace praised.

A couple of more bots came up and threw more boulders.

Akito punched them, making them shatter on the road. "Is that all you got!?"

 _'Dude, you want to be as strong as your bro? Then sneak off while they aren't looking and search for the Rings of Pollution.'_ The voice told Vincent.

Vincent's inner voice had returned, he smiled rather sinisterly.

"Time to take out these rocks!" Tech decided to use his invention to help Akito.

Akito pounded more boulders while Tech turned the bots into pure water.

"Tech, once again, you are The coyote!" Akito cheered.

Tech chuckled. "Aww, it's nuthin'."

"NOT AGAIN!" Dr. Dare cried in anguish. "NOOO!"

"You're next!" Tech rose his invention and zapped at Dr. Dare's podium, turning it into water and made him fall from being in the air.

The shield fell on the road and Dr. Dare fell on top of it, turning him into stone instantly.

"Great job, Tech!" Ace praised, putting his sword away.

"Yeah, Tech, you really did it." Akito smiled.

Once Vincent heard that, he knew he'd have to find the Rings of Pollution soon, but unfortunate for him, he couldn't find all of them, but he did find two of them. It was super radiation and deforestation.

* * *

"Stop the presses!" the interviewer rushed right to them. "Another crime solved, what a scoop! Danger Danger Duck does it again!"

"No, no, no, no," Duck put his hands up. "It was Tech and Akito who saved the day! They're the heroes! Yeah, they're the ones who stopped Stomper too! They deserve all the glory!"

Akito and Tech smiled for the camera, even though Tech was more of the nervous. There was even a news report on them about how they saved Acmetropolis.

Jenny looked around, a little worried. "Has anyone seen Vincent?"

"Here I am." Vincent appeared with his right hand in his pocket.

Jenny flinched slightly, but smiled to him. "Oh, good, I thought maybe you got hurt or something..." she said in relief. "Come on, Dr. Dare's gone now."

Vincent nodded and walked with her, keeping up appearances.

Once they all go back to the tower, the news was on, telling what happened. After the report, the doorbell went off. The doors opened, but no one was there and there was a bouquet of flowers, followed by a falling refrigerator.

"Looks like it's from a secret admirer." Duck said.

Tech saw a card for him and Akito. " _'Dear Tech and Akito, your days are numbered and it's a very low number. Your Friend'_..." he then gulped in midsentence. " _'The Stomper'_."

"Does he really think he can scare us?" Akito asked.

"It's working for me!" Tech shivered.

"Must be some kind of joke, right?" Duck smiled as he put his arm around the coyote. "Better you than me."

Akito saw an extra note and read it aloud. "'P.S, And don't forget the duck too!"

This caused for Tech to shudder.

"You took the shudder right out of my mouth." Duck said.

"Oh, for the love of peat! Ace! We have to go check on Stomper again!" Akito called out.

"We'll learn in our own time." Duck said.

Akito rolled his eyes in annoyance. Once Ace was ready, they went to the Acmetropolis Prison. Simon did not go with them this time and was trying to learn how to walk.

* * *

"This better be the last time we're doing this." Akito groaned.

"You said it." Ace agreed.

"Now, you know we're just here so you feel ready, right?" Duck smiled anxiously.

"Yes," Tech agreed, trying to hide his obvious fear. "Don't want Ace to feel nervous around the Stomper!"

"Thanks, you can all let go of my hands now." Ace said to them.

"Yeah, and try to hide your nervousness." Akito told them.

When they got to Stomper's cell, he was gone, worrying Tech and Duck instantly. They were so scared, they jumped into Ace's arms and clung to him. Stomper was actually under his bed and showed his face to them.

"Why were you under your bed?" Akito asked.

"If ya don't mind, I was takin' a nap!" Stomper glared to him.

"See?" Duck pretended to scoff. "Told ya he's here! You're getting weird, checkin' the cell..."

Tech took out a device to scan the cell and saw that it was secure enough to hold Stomper within it. "Yep, completely unbreakable, nothing can get in and no one could get out!" he confirmed.

"All right, now to get home and get a good night's sleep." Duck smiled, relaxed.

"Agreed." Tech smiled.

"Funny thing about sleep..." Stomper smiled darkly, making them stop dead in their tracks. "You never know when you're gonna wake up!"

Ace noticed a ball of yarn with a pair of knitting needles in his pocket. "New hobby?"

"Just a little somethin' to keep me busy behind bars..." Stomper smiled evilly as he showed a blanket he knitted of him strangling Duck and Tech to death while crushing Akito with his foot.

"Wow, very, um...unique." Akito said, disturbed.

"Come on, guys, let's get some sleep." Ace suggested, leaving with them.

"Agreed." Akito said.


	105. Chapter 105

As soon as Duck got back to the tower, he rushed to his room and rummaged through his things.

"Duck, what are you doing?" Akito asked.

"Oh, I've been planning my vacation for months!" Duck said to them. "Didn't I tell ya?"

"Uhh... No," Ace flatly replied.

"At least not to me." Lexi added with a shrug.

"Slam, have you ever heard Duck mention about taking a vacation?" Akito asked.

"None that I remember," Slam admitted. "Don't you take enough vacations as it is?" he then asked Duck.

"You can't take too many vacations when you're fighting crime," Duck insisted. "Keep away from the pistols!"

"I second that notion," Tech smiled as he wore a hiking backpack. "I always wanted to see the other side of the world."

"Look, guys, we saw the Stomper!" Ace said to them. "He's safe behind bars."

"Ace is right." Akito assured them.

"Stomper?" Duck asked.

"What're ya talkin' about?" Tech added, pretending he didn't even remember that crook.

"We're not leaving cuz that bloodthirsty maniac is board on revenge to drop heavy objects on us wherever we go." Duck replied, trying hard, but failing miserably to sound casual.

"Absolutely not!" Tech added.

They both then laughed, but panicked as soon as desk and car engine landed right in front of them.

"Alright, look, I'll go with you two as protection from the Stomper." Akito said.

"Really? Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Duck cheered as he hugged the boy.

"But no running away!" Akito made them promise. "You can't run away from your problems, they'll just keep getting bigger and a lot worse unless you face your fears head on! My dad taught me that."

"Wow, your dad must be one cool guy." Ace smiled.

Akito smiled back. "Yeah, he's the best."

"I do not know him well, but he is very nice seeming." Felicity smiled as she overheard that. "Oops... Sorry..." she felt bad now that she was kind of eavesdropping.

"It's alright, cuz." Akito smiled.

Felicity giggled, blushing a little.

* * *

Simon was nearly walking fine, he walked more steps than before, but fell eventually.

"Oh, so close!" Jenny said to him as she watched.

Simon glared, but then got back up, telling Jenny that he wasn't going to give up until he would be able to walk completely. While that was going on, Vincent snuck out to try to find the rest of the Rings of Pollution.

"Hello?" Jenny looked back, but then shrugged.

"You okay, Jenny?" Estelle asked.

"I thought I heard the door open..." Jenny shrugged again. "Guess it was nothing."

"Yeah, I guess." Patch said.

* * *

Vincent decided to have a look around the sewers, passing a rat on the way with the murky, disgusting waters flowing along the side. He looked all around, trying to find the ring. However, an old familiar cyborg face stomped down in front of him, making him fall and land on his back.

"Wait, you're not the three blokes I'm looking for!" Stomper glared down.

"N-No, b-but if you can help me find three rings, I can tell you where they will be and when they will be there." Vincent bribed.

"What rings?" Stomper demanded.

"The rings of pollution," Vincent replied, trying to sound brave. "I really need to find them..."

"Oh, those, I don't know where the last one is, but I have the ring of smog and the ring of toxic." Stomper told him, showing the two rings.

Vincent's eyes seemed to glow to the rings. "Thanks, Stomper, what a pal!" he was about to take the rings right then and there.

"Not yet, first, where are they going?" Stomper asked before keeping the two rings out of vincents reach.

"If I know Duck, being the coward he is, he would be here and Tech would follow and even though Akito would hate it, he would be down here too while trying to convince them that you're still in your prison cell." Vincent told him.

Stomper looked pleased with this information and handed the two rings to Vincent. Vincent giggled eagerly and took the rings, he didn't seem to care that he just endangered two of his new friends as well as his younger brother.

"Thank ya, kindly, boy..." Stomper patted Vincent on the head with a dastardly smile.

"You're welcome, sir," Vincent smiled back. "Four down one to go."

"Here you go, kid," Stomper said before handing him a brochure. "This museum has the last ring you're looking for, the ring of hate."

"Awesome..." Vincent took it. "I never thought I'd do this... Maybe I need to join the dark side."

 _'Trust me, dude, the dark side is much more fun than the good side.'_ The voice told him.

"You better get going then, tonight is the perfect night to steal it." Stomper smiled evilly.

Vincent saluted him and made his escape.

Stomper laughed. "Have fun, kid!" he called before he went to get Tech, Duck, and Akito.

"Trust me, I will!" Vincent called out while running off to the museum.

* * *

The two then went their separate ways. Tech and Duck felt like they could relax now, much to Akito's relief. Akito was now catching up a mystery novel that he decided to read in his room as he let Leo watch him read it. Estelle was brushing Magenta's fur.

Jenny came to meet the Fuzz-Z's and they seemed to surround her for some reason. "Um, hello..." she smiled to them.

"Hello." Leo said.

"Hey, um, Akito, how's about we go and do some looking around in the sewers for a while, starting tonight?" Duck asked.

"Alright." Akito groaned. He bookmarked the page he was on and went to put the book away before going to join him. But when he came out, he saw that Tech was joining them.

"Going somewhere?" Tech asked.

"The sewers, Duck's idea," Akito replied. "Wanna come with?"

Tech shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Great." Akito said.

* * *

The three met up in the sewers, unaware of the incoming danger that Vincent had lured them into with Duck's simple suggestion.

"So, any reason why we're down here?" Akito asked. "With sleeping quarters and extra clothes?"

"Well, we're not leaving the country or city, we're just gonna hide out here until this whole Stomper mess blows over." Duck replied casually as he had a sleeping bag and his alarm clock.

"Oh, brother," Akito groaned. "Fine, but this won't be forever."

Duck set up camp while Tech did the same, using a remote to give himself a built-in tent and a bed just like at home. Akito took out his own, having a bed similar to Tech's and he got into it. But then he heard something falling and where it was coming down to his and Tech's beds and so he got out of bed before it would be crushed. It was the Stomper!

"'Ello, you three." Stomper grinned maliciously to them.

Tech and Duck got scared senseless and started to run off instantly.

However, the three innocents were now trapped in a glowing orb to keep them from going anywhere.

"Isn't it bad enough _he's_ here without makin' it easy on him!?" Duck groaned.

"Don't worry," Tech reassured. "I activated a sophisticated booby trap."

"Perfect." Akito whispered.

"Hey, Stomper, come and crush us now, that is, if you think you've got the guts!" Akito called out

"You did your homework." Tech smirked to the human boy.

Stomper walked and stepped forward, but stepped in some water. This made metal fall from the sky suddenly and he was trapped behind in it like a detention cell.

"Akito, care to explain how this worked?" Tech quizzed the boy, he knew himself, but asked like a teacher preparing a student for a test.

"Getting us trapped first to lure the Stomper closer to the bigger trap." Akito explained.

"That's brilliant!" Duck cheered.

However, the door opened, shocking them all in dismay.

"Brilliantly idiotic," Duck then glared to Tech and Akito. "RUN!"

Duck and Tech then started to run off to avoid getting hurt by Stomper.

"You shouldn't be here, young one," Stomper taunted Akito. "You should be home with your mommy, hiding in her pram."

"No way, besides, I can take you on." Akito glared.

"You dare challenge me?" Stomper grabbed Akito by his collar, holding him up in the air.

"Big mistake." Akito narrowed his green eyes to him.

Tech and Duck went back to get Akito and heard what he said and when they saw what Stomper was doing, they agreed, Stomper had made a big mistake. Akito was able to slam Stomper down like he was a weakling, then hit the ground gently. Once he landed, he rushed back to Tech and Duck. Stomper was down for now, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He started to chase after the three he wanted revenge on. There came up two different ways out, Tech and Duck went through those ways while Akito kept going straight.

* * *

"Yes! He'll never be able to get all three of us at once this way." Akito smiled.

Stomper growled, he then set his robotic arms to spread after Duck and Tech. He missed Duck, slamming his hand against the wall and he nearly had Tech, but missed him as well. Stomper then took his hands back and shook them. Despite being a metallic part of him, that actually kind of hurt him.

"Haha! You missed!" Akito teased before meeting up with Tech and Duck.

The duck and the coyote ran into each other and fell on the floor, shaking their heads from the impacts.

"Maybe hiding in the sewers wasn't such a great idea." Duck mumbled. "Now we're REALLY trapped like rats!"

"Wait, so this really was an excuse for you two to hide?!" Akito asked as soon as he met up with them and overheard what Duck said.

"Uhh..." Tech and Duck then looked to Akito nervously after the cat was let out of the bag.

Stomper found them and grabbed Tech, pulling him right over toward him with a sick smirk. "I'll take care of YOU first and then it's YOUR turn..." he grinned sinisterly to both Duck and Tech.

"Hey, take your time, buddy," Duck replied nervously. "No hurry..."

"What're you doing?" Akito gave him a pep talk. "You're Danger Duck! The greatest action hero on the planet!"

"Ah, you're just saying that..." Duck said to him.

"No, I'm not." Akito said, continuing his pep talk.

"Maybe you're right... The press says so!" Duck then took out a card that the press wrote about him being the bravest hero on the planet. "Sagittarius Stomper, I command that you drop the coyote or face the wrath of Danger Duck!" he then said, very bravely, forming a fire egg sphere in the palm of his hand.

Stomper laughed as Tech whimpered. "You got some beak on ya, you do!" he snarled. "Now, let's see if you can back it up!"

"Show him what you're made of, Duck." Akito encouraged.

Duck then did a ninja jump with his eyes flaming slightly. He then struck Stomper in the face with his egg bomb, making a squishing sound. It didnt' hurt Stomper, but it made him drop Tech into the water.

"Thanks, Duck." Tech replied, actually meaning it and not a sarcastic or snide comment.

Stomper got the literal egg off his face and grinned wickedly again. "Is that the best you can do!?" he then walked over toward them.

"We're not afraid of you, Stomper, because it's you against the three of us!" Akito told him.

"You makes me angry..." Stomper said to them roughly. "And I LIKES being angry!"

"That statement is rather ironic and profound if you ask me." Duck commented.

"No one asked _you_!" Stomper stormed over.

"There's only one thing to do." Tech said.

"Beg for mercy?" Duck asked.

"No, Duck, our water power!" Akito told him.

"You know, I nearly forgot about that," Duck smiled. "Eat water, Stomper!" he then put his hands into the water.

"Yeah and taste defeat!" Akito added in as he did the same thing.

Stomper stormed over, but was hit by energy blasts from the water. He tried not to let that stop him and he attempted to throw punches at the energy balls. Duck and Akito kept their hands in the water, glaring to the villain until he was knocked down.

"He's too strong for me!" Duck grunted, unable to stay any longer.

"Don't give up!" Tech coached. "You guys can do it!"

"He's right, we just need to put some more water power in it, along with some muscle power." Akito said while rolling up his sleeves.

Duck groaned and tried even stronger with Akito's help.

Stomper tried to stop the blasts, but soon enough, he froze into an ice statue, which made Duck and Akito stop their powers in slight confusion.

"Uhh...?" Akito looked around.

* * *

"Nice vacation package!" Ace smirked as he was standing behind Stomper with Lexi, Felicity, Estelle, and Jenny. "Who's your travel agent?"

"Guys?" Duck asked. "But how?"

"Lexi and Estelle's super ears," Felicity explained. "They have picked up the sound system."

"It was no big." Estelle quoted her favorite non superhero heroine.

"Yeah, the girls then told us to follow it." Ace added, gesturing backward to the now frozen villain.

"Nice plot," Duck smiled.

"But how'd this guy get out of jail?" Akito now wondered.

"Actually, he didn't." Estelle informed.

"What? But if he never got out jail then...? Wait a minute." Akito said, getting an idea.

"Come on, I know exactly where we should go," Ace smirked. "I got a little surprise for Tech and Duck."

They went to the Acmetropolis Prison yet again.


	106. Chapter 106

"This will be the last time." Estelle said.

"I hope so for this week." Akito said to his twin.

* * *

The others took Stomper with them to the prison and came to Stomper's cell to show Stomper in the prison jumpsuit was in there.

"What's this?" Duck asked in disbelief.

"Two Stompers?" Tech added.

"Oh, great," Duck groaned. "Twice the ugly and half the fun!"

"But how can there be two Stompers?" Tech asked

"There were clues," Akito spoke up, using detective skills as always. "Toothbrush, crocheting, and then it comes to me! Stomper's mother used to be a leading bionic scientist, she was the one who built Stomper's arms and legs."

"He's really a good boy!" Stomper's mother was revealed to be operating the Stomper in jail.

 _'A good boy? This lady needs a reality check.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Stomper smiled to his mother as Akito explained how this was all possible.

As soon as he was in the cell, the mother and son hugged each other, actually sharing a heartwarming moment that Stomper's mother loved him, even if he was a dangerous criminal.

"The Stomper and his mom will be locked up once in for all." Ace had a small smile.

"Wow, Mr. Ace Bunny and Akito Fudo!" the interviewer came back again with a blessed smile. "You figured all that out?"

"Actually...!" Duck stood in front of them. "It was all part of my plan to serve justice!"

The Loonatics rolled their eyes and walked off, allowing Duck to have his delusional rant as the portal came for Felicity, Simon, Vincent, and Jenny.

"Wait, where's Vincent? I can't leave without him." Patch said.

Felicity looked around as she carried Simon with a pacifier in his mouth. "Where _is_ Vincent?"

"You guys go on ahead," Patch told the human kids. "I'll go look for him!" he then dashed off, using his dog skills, such as excellent hearing and smelling to track down the eldest Fudo child.

"I hope he is not hurt..." Felicity cooed.

* * *

Unknown to them, Vincent wasn't hurt, he was at the museum and where he used one of the Rings of Pollution to melt a glass case and grabbed a ring from inside it and where it was the ring of hate.

"Perfect, now to get back to the others." Vincent said as he snuck out the way he came in.

"Vincent, where are you?" Patch called as he wandered through the streets, he put his ear up for anything heard suspicious. "Helloooo!?"

"Hey, Patch, what's up?" Vincent asked while having his right hand in his right pocket.

"There you are," Patch said to him. "Where were you? We gotta get going, the portal's here to take us back home!" he then rushed off so they wouldn't miss it.

Vincent kept his hands in his pockets so the rings wouldn't fall out, but he rushed to catch up with the Dalmatian.

* * *

"What could be taking him so long?" Felicity asked.

Simon looked cranky that they weren't home yet and started to punch against his sister.

"Ow, quit that, Simon!" Felicity scolded. "We're going home very soon right now!"

"Hey, everyone, I found Vincent!" Patch called out to the others.

"Oh, Vincent!" Jenny was the happiest out of them obviously. "Thank goodness, I thought something bad might've happened to you..."

"Something bad happen to me? No way." Vincent said.

"Well, we better get back home." Patch said.

The others nodded and they took the portal to return home. After they all went through the portal, it closed up. The Loonatics returned to the tower.

* * *

Colette was curled up in a fluff ball on the couch while Scamp and Angel were by the fireplace. Then her eyes were covered up, causing for her to giggle, knowing who was behind her.

"Guess who?" Patch's voice asked.

"Oh, gee, I dunno..." Colette giggled. "Could it be the most handsome and intelligent Dalmatian in the world?"

"You bet I am." Patch said before removing his paws from her eyes and then gives her a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Colette asked with a smile.

"What? Is it wrong for me to visit the most beautiful mate of them all?" Patch asked while nuzzling her.

Colette's tail nearly went between her legs, she seemed to blush under her fur. "Well, it's a pleasant surprise."

"Okay, I guess our time here is up..." Scamp walked off, seeing Patch.

"You kids have fun now..." Angel teased with a giggle.

"Oh, trust me, we will." Patch smirked playfully.

* * *

While Patch and Colette had their time together, Vincent was in his room with the five rings of pollution. He snickered darkly, but gasped a little as he heard a knock at his door.

"Vincent, you okay?" Mo called.

"Yeah, Mom, just tying my shoes!" Vincent lied nervously.

"Oh, well, okay, just checking on how you're doing." Mo called before leaving.

 ** _'Are you ready, dude?'_** The voice asked.

"I think so..." Vincent whispered to the voice.

 ** _'You better be ready because you're going to be as strong as your little bro, unless you don't want to be as strong and powerful as him.'_** The voice tempted.

"I was born ready." Vincent insisted, narrowing his eyes.

 ** _'Good, let's first start with super radiation.'_ ** The voice said.

"Alright, so how do we start?" Vincent asked.

 **'Just follow my lead and all will be revealed...'** the voice promised. ** _'I know you won't let me down...'_**

Vincent smiled eagerly and evilly as he was going to dramatically change. Vincent and the mysterious voice laughed together.

* * *

Vincent's laughter could be heard from the kitchen. Mo heard this and it concerned her.

"Something wrong?" Angel sensed distress.

"Vincent seems different..." Mo said in concern. "You don't suppose he could be... Controlled by evil, do you?"

"Oh, please, for that to happen is if he had found the rings of pollution and someone truly evil was teaching him." Angel guessed.

"Yeah, you're right, what're the odds of that happening?" Mo smirked.

The woman and dog shared a laugh together, unaware that that was actually happening and they shared a hug together.

"You're my best friend, Mo." Angel smiled.

"And you're mine." Mo smiled back.

"I wonder what Akito and Estelle are doing right now." Angel wondered.

"Me too..." Mo said softly. "I'm proud of them for going through with this, but I miss them very much."

"And I'm sure they miss you..." Angel cooed.


	107. Chapter 107

_**At the Loonatics Tower...**_

Ace was on his way out. "I'll see you guys later, I gotta take care of something."

"Okay, take your time and be careful!" Rev said.

Ace smiled as he then went down the street.

"Where do you think Ace's going, Lexi?" Estelle wondered as she watched the male bunny leave.

"Beats me..." Lexi shrugged as she was straightening out her ears. "Hope it's nothing too serious."

Akito, being the most curious, decided to fly off to follow Ace, so then he could find out himself, but of course, decided to not be seen by the male bunny.

* * *

Ace took out a wad of cash and was going into a jewelry store.

"Huh, that's odd..." Akito said to himself. "Why would Ace go to the jewelers?"

Ace looked at the engagement rings in the case with an eager smile.

"Oh, my gosh. He's buying an engagement ring? But, why would he-?" Akito asked before getting an idea.

"Find anything you like?" the jeweler asked.

"They're all so good," Ace looked up to the woman. "What do you recommend to a really swell gal?"

"Ooh, is this for a special occasion?" The jeweler asked.

"Well... I've kinda had my eye on this one close friend of mine for a while now..." Ace smirked casually.

"Ooh, well then, I think I know just the one you're looking for." The jeweler said.

Ace smiled, very eagerly and he rubbed his paws together. Akito smirked a little, plus, he was very proud, he had a good feeling that Ace and Lexi liked each other, but they never said it. It was more obvious from Lexi though, especially when she thought he exploded and she was more worried about him an the others than in that space mission.

"Here it is." The jeweler said, showing him a ring with a rainbow jewel on it.

"Sweet!" Ace beamed. "I'm sure she'll love it!"

The jewler smiled and put the ring in a tiny black box and gave the price. Ace looked through his bills to make sure he had enough for the ring. And where to his luck, he did have enough money for the ring.

"Thank you, Mr. Bunny." the jeweler told him.

Ace took the ring and put the box in his pocket. "Keep the change." he smirked, then walked off, feeling satisfied.

"Have a good evening!" the jeweler told him.

"Oh, I will." Ace smiled.

The jeweler smiled and let him go. Ace smiled, feeling really excited and happy with himself as he left the store and went to report back to the Tower. Unknown to him, Akito had seen everything and had an idea of why the male bunny wanted to buy an engagement ring.

* * *

Ace felt a disturbance, he took out his sword and wielded the blade. "Alright, come on out!"

"Relax," Akito dropped down safely, and walked forward to him. "It's only me."

'Ah, Akito," Ace said, withdrawing the blade. "What're you doing out here?"

"Oh, I was just following you and saw what you bought and I have an idea of who it's for." Akito smiled.

Ace blushed slightly and he rubbed his arm. "Just don't tell anyone, okay?" he had him promise and swear, but was already sure he could trust Akito with this secret.

"I promise that I won't tell anyone." Akito promised.

"I knew I could count on ya, kid," Ace smiled. "You'd make an excellent best man."

"Thanks, Ace." Akito smiled.

Ace smiled, he then walked with Akito back to the Tower.

"So, when are you going to ask her?" Akito asked.

"I don't know, kid..." Ace sighed. "I kinda wanna do it and get it over with, but at the same time, it might be too dangerous when we have a mission... Every time I see her, I just feel like I lose my nerve... Sometimes I wanna wait until we don't have to worry about saving Acmetropolis so much, but... We're superheroes, when do we catch a break?"

"Ace, I know it isn't easy, but you two do love each other, I know that very much and I know that you two will be able to handle anything you two face in the future, including missions." Akito assured him.

What Akito said to him really did the trick as Ace now felt confident, but also still a little nervous.

"What if she says no?" Ace then bit his lip.

"You'll never know unless you ask her," Akito said. "But I can assure you, she definently does love you, she'll say yes."

Ace had to take Akito's word on it, but he needed to ask Lexi just to be sure. He tucked the ring in a little tighter so it wouldn't fall out of his pocket. "Really hope Zadavia doesn't call tonight..." he whispered to himself as they went into the tower.

"I'm sure we won't have any missions tonight." Akito smiled.

"I sure hope so." Ace smiled back.

"Oh, come on, what could possibly happen?" Akito asked.

Ace chuckled. Akito then smiled to him and went back to finish up some of his homework.

"Now time to finish off my homework." Akito smiled.

* * *

Ace glanced to Lexi as she was talking with Estelle, he sighed, he really wanted to do it, but maybe he should wait, so he went to his own room.

"You think you and Ace will get married?" Estelle asked the female bunny.

"What? No way... Well, yeah, I guess we will, but I just have to wait for him to ask me." Lexi smiled.

"You know you could always ask him?" Estelle shrugged.

Lexi looked curious. "My dad always told me that a woman has to be asked..."

"Ohh." Estelle said in realization.

"You're lucky to have a kind and caring father, Estelle..." Lexi whispered, lowering her head slightly.

"What about your father?" Estelle asked.

"My father wasn't really there for me..." Lexi looked away distantly. "He was gone most of the time and when he'd be back, it was kinda ugly... It's just really painful to think about sometimes..."

"Can't your mother do something?" Estelle prompted.

"My mother died giving birth to me." Lexi explained.

"Oh, dear...I'm so sorry." Estelle apologized.

"That's okay..." Lexi released a sharp sigh. "Sometimes I feel like my dad might've blamed me... The Loonatics are my family now though."

"I'd love to give him a piece of my mind!" Estelle glared.

Lexi gently patted her on the head. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

"Yeah..." Estelle folded her arms, but nodded to her, "Good night."

* * *

"Almost done..." Akito said before finally getting all of his homework done. "Finally."

"Was it hard?" Leo smirked.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

"Well, you're smarter than the average bear." Leo reassured.

"Um, thanks, I think." Akito said.

Leo laughed a little. Akito smiled, he then put his homework in his room's desk so he would remember to give it to Tech in the morning tomorrow. All was well for the Loonatics, but unfortunately, the same couldn't be said about the Fudo home.


	108. Chapter 108

**A/N: I had this chapter done a while back in the beginning of December. Unfortunately, I finished it right before I was going to bed one night and I could've sworn that I had saved it in my file before going to bed. But sadly, when I woke up the next day to finish it and upload it before coming home for Winter Break, I saw that it had not saved, so I was like "Forget it, I'll scrap it." because Atticus and I planned to have this story or saga whatever you call it finished before Christmas or New Year's, we're still going to be delayed because of my laziness, but up next is The Hunter episode followed by a subplot of Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Forte trying to find out what's up with Vincent. Anyways, read & review! **

* * *

Vincent was now practicing with each of the rings of pollution one by one.

 ** _'If this doesn't get you attention from your parents, nothing will...'_ ** the voice mentored him still.

Snow White was sleeping on the window sill for about the twentieth time today. Vincent then picked her up, held her in his arm, and started to stroke her like a Bond villain.

 ** _'What are you doing?'_** The voice asked.

"What, too cliche?" Vincent asked.

Snow White hissed at the hold, not liking it, she then jumped down from his arms, climbed back up, and went back to her nap, purring.

 ** _'Yes, that was too cliche, we want them to have your attention, not to let them think you're doing a James Bond villain impression.'_** The voice told him.

Vincent chuckled sheepishly. Snow White was fast asleep and unaware of what was going on with her young master. Vincent paid attention to the mysterious voice's words and he was really looking forward to this. Watch out, Akito, your big brother is back and better than ever.

 ** _'Until all five are activated at one and at the right time, I shall give you the powers I have and will still have when I appear.'_ ** The voice told him.

"Don't be long..." Vincent mumbled.

 ** _'Don't worry, you'll love this surprise, I'm sure of it...'_** the voice insisted.

"Well, alright then, so when can I have the same powers as yours?" Vincent asked.

 ** _'Right now, dude.'_** The voice smiled evilly.

Vincent's eyes widened as he was about to dramatically change.

 ** _'But don't worry, you won't change completely, I'm just going to give you the powers you'll need for now until I come, dude.'_ ** The voice assured him.

Vincent nodded.

* * *

Mo shook a chill down her spine.

"Mo, you don't need to worry about anything," Atticus soothed his wife. "Why don't we watch a movie?"

"I suppose..." Mo sighed as she decided to put on her sweater since she suddenly felt cold and disturbed.

"Hmm, let's see, what should we watch?" Atticus asked.

"You pick..." Mo smiled once she got comfortable.

Atticus took out one of their DVD boxes and skimmed through the various titles.

* * *

 _ **At the Forte home...**_

Forte was looking out the window. "I sense a disturbance..."

"You should look for it..." Cherry said as she was sword-fighting with Simon of all people.

Forte took out the enchanted mirror from Prince Adam's castle. "Show me the Fudo family." he demanded to the mirror that still had its window to other worlds power involved with it.

The mirror showed the composer what was going on at the Fudo house. Forte flinched from the flash of the light, but watched, he was being shown Vincent's bedroom. Simon sat on the floor and slashed his mother's sword out of her hand and knocked her down, he then crawled onto her stomach and nearly held the blade against her throat.

"I've got you now, Mama." Simon smiled.

"Impressive..." Cherry folded her arms, not alarmed at the blade, knowing Simon wouldn't kill her. "Now put it down..."

Simon put the blade down and wrapped his arms around her neck, though in a near strangling way.

"Okay, not so tight..." Cherry grunted slightly, slowly standing up and holding him in her arms. "Simon, that's TOO tight!"

Simon let go of her, knowing that even if he wanted to, he couldn't kill his own mother.

Cherry gasped for air, rubbing her throat and looked to her husband. "What's wrong?" she asked, nearly panting since Simon nearly choked her.

"There's blackness entering Vincent's heart..." Forte said as he focused on the mirror's visions.

"I told you you'd be a bad influence." Cherry mumbled, not getting what he really meant by that.

"Not by me! By something or someone else." Forte told her.

Cherry gave Simon his baby bottle and came closer to Forte's side. "What is it?" she asked as the mirror's image faded back to their reflections.

"I'm not sure what, but I need to find out what or how..." Forte replied softly.

Cherry shrugged and walked off with Simon, not seeming to really care, as was her nature.

"He is your nephew as well, remember?" Forte reminded.

"Yes..." Cherry said lowly. "I have a baby at home though..." she then cooed to Simon, she seemed to have favor him over Felicity!

"We'll call a caregiver..." Forte suggested. "I'm sure Belle wouldn't mind..."

"Belle's dense nowadays..." Cherry shrugged. "Fine... What do you suggest we do then?"

"We call for a caretaker, so then he or she can watch over Simon while we find out what's going on with Vincent." Forte said.

"Alright, just don't tell your daughter, she'll freak out..." Cherry suggested.

"Don't worry, I won't tell _our_ daughter." Forte assured her.

"Your daughter..." Cherry said to him. "You put her there."

"You carried her for six months."

Cherry narrowed her eyes, but stayed silent after that comeback.

"Now, shall we?" Forte asked.

"Find someone..." Cherry said to him, putting Simon down in his crib to let him take a nap.

Forte did a bird call and summoned Belle and Adam's carrying pigeon. He then wrote a note down on a paper and gave it to the trained servant bird. "Merci, Witherspoon."

The pigeon saluted and flew off with the note.

"Now, all we have to do is wait." Forte said.

"Wait for what?" Felicity's voice crept behind him.

"Oh, well, Felicity, we just sent out word a caretaker so then your mother and I may go and check on your cousin, Vincent." Forte said.

"Is something wrong?" Felicity panicked.

"Um, no, we just want to see of how he's doing." Forte lied.

"He might be possessed..." Cherry mumbled.

"CERISE!" Forte whipped his head at his wife.

"Hey, it could happen..." Cherry shrugged.

Felicity's eyes widened and she ran off.

"Why would you tell her that?" Forte folded his arms.

"She needs to grow up..." Cherry folded her arms.

"But she's merely a child!" Forte told her.

"When I was her age, I was exposed to all sorts of dark things..." Cherry explained innocently. "Children used to work in factories... Some people who you are close to can want to kill you... Gods and Goddesses can be a pain, unless you befriend them."

"You are just so confusing sometimes." Forte groaned.

"I know!" Cherry grinned with a childish laugh.

Forte sighed and shook his head. "Simon, make me a promise and never marry..."

Simon placed his right hand over his heart, telling his father he would never get married. Forte ruffled up his hair then. Simon then leaned back and went back to sleep.

"We should be expecting a reply any minute now." Forte smiled.

Witherspoon flew back and landed on the perch.

Cherry took the note and opened it up. "They agree... Of course they would... Now, to tell Flick..."

* * *

Felicity was in the backyard, she had her best friends over, Belle and Adam's daughter Gabrielle and Mrs. Potts's son, Chip.

"I'm sure that he'll be alright as soon as your father gets there." Chip assured her.

"Maestro is very wise and helpful." Gabrielle added in admiration.

"Merci for your help, guys..." Felicity sighed. "I just really needed a friend right now, what with my cousins in Acmetropolis."

"I'm sure this won't be forever." Chip smiled.

Felicity blushed to his smile.

Chip then gave her a hug, surprising her, though in a good way. "I believe in them... I always believed in your mother, even if I don't know her as well as Belle..."

"Merci, Chip." Felicity smiled, hugging him back.

Gabrielle smiled and hugged them all, laughing a little with them. "Let's play a game!"

"Yeah!" Chip agreed.

Felicity giggled.

* * *

Cherry was washing dishes and she looked out the window as the three children played, she then let out a small sigh.

"She seems happy now that her friends are with her." Forte smiled.

"Yeah... Lucky her..." Cherry sounded distant. "I sometimes miss my old days... Before I found out who I really was... Frank took me away from the parents I believed were mine for a long time, he used to let me see them once in a while, but then he made me never see them again..."

"I know and that was a terrible thing for him to do." Forte comforted her.

Cherry put her hands to her eyes. "He made you go away... As soon as our baby was born, he made me come to you and never come back!"

Cherry did have him there.

"It's okay..." Forte soothed. "The nightmare is over..."

"Until the Queen and Frank die and they need an heir..." Cherry groaned.

"We'll think of something..." Forte held her.

Cherry nodded, knowing that they would think of something, but right now, they needed to find out what was going on with Vincent, but of course, they had to wait. Forte stroked her hair to comfort her as he watched their daughter play with the friends that she did have and she was happy and innocent... Just like how Cherry used to be. After a short while, there was a knocking at the front door.

Cherry took a deep breath and went to get the door. "I hope they sign the waiver first..." she mumbled before opening the door.

The moment she opened the door, she saw Belle and Adam and where this was a good sign.

"Thanks for letting us come over..." Belle smiled. "We knew there had to be something when Felicity demanded to see Gabrielle and Chip."

Cherry let them into her home. "Excuse the mess... Charles was up all night last night with a new sonata... We don't know how long we'll be gone, but we'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"It's no trouble at all." Adam said.

"It's our pleasure." Belle added.

Forte looked to Adam and gave him a small nod, they were still slowly becoming friends again, but they had improved, especially after Adam saw Forte's dedication and devotion to Cherry when they were first becoming an item together.

* * *

"Looks like my mama and papa are here." Gabrielle said, seeing her parents through the window.

Chip took a look too.

"Ooh... What are they doing here?" Felicity wondered.

Forte and Cherry came to the backyard to see the kids with Belle and Adam.

"Hey, Mama," Gabrielle smiled. "Hey, Papa."

Adam and Belle smiled and hugged their daughter.

"Flick, for a while, you and Simon will be staying with Adam and Belle," Cherry told her daughter. "We have to take care of our own missions... But no worries... You can still go on missions if they come up, I'll inform Zadavia of your coordinates."

"Merci, Maman." Felicity said.

Cherry gently stroked the top of her head. "Go gather your things..."

Felicity nodded and ran off into her room.

"Well, that was easy." Forte said.

Cherry picked up Simon as he was sleeping, he looked to be sweating and whimpering in his sleep.

"Is he okay?" Adam asked in concern.

"He's fine..." Cherry replied stoically. "Keep him out of the sun, don't pick him up if he's playing, and be very careful..."

"Why?" Gabrielle asked.

"Because." Cherry glared down at her to make her stop asking 'why' over and over like a normal little kid would.

Felicity grunted and struggled, pulling her stuff that was in a large bag.

"Wow, Felicity, how much stuff did you pack?" Adam asked.

"Uhh..." Felicity stammered.

Cherry sighed. "Would you like some help?"

"Oui sil vous plait..." Felicity blinked.

Cherry handed Simon to Belle and went to help her daughter pack the essentials.

* * *

It took a while, but they were finally able to pack the essentials Felicity needed.

"Alright, Flick, you're all set..." Cherry said.

Forte handed Simon's bag to Adam and the kids were all set to go.

"Me and Simon will miss you and Maman, Papa." Felicity said.

"We'll miss you too, now be good for Belle and Adam..." Cherry said to them.

"Thank you... Master..." Forte told Adam, but kept his distance away from the former beast.

"You're welcome, old friend." Adam smiled.

Forte had a small smile back. Felicity and Simon were going to the castle now with Belle, Adam, Chip, and Gabrielle. Forte then took out his pocket watch and put his arm around Cherry as they had work to do to save Vincent.

"Are you ready?" Forte asked.

"Might as well..." Cherry sighed. "Fire when ready."

Forte set his watch and pushed a button, making them disappear in a flash of bright light.

* * *

Vincent was now training with his new powers he had acquired from the voice.

 ** _'Are you ready?'_ ** the voice asked.

"Yes, sir..." Vincent replied respectively. "Let's get down to business."

 ** _'Good, start with a tree lift one up.'_ ** The voice said.

Vincent looked around, he then looked out his window and decided to open it.

"Something feels wrong..." Snow White whispered, she then yawned and stretched, but curled back up. "Maybe after my milk bath..."

 ** _'Good, that tree will do nicely, now fly off to it and break it.'_** The voice told him.

Vincent looked to the tree and deeply focused on his personal mission.

* * *

Snow White continued to nap as Vincent climbed out the window to see to the tree.

Mo knocked on Vincent's bedroom door and opened it, not finding Vincent. "Snow White, where's Vincent?"

"Mmm... I do declare, Mr. Pussycat~..." Snow White purred lustfully in her sleep.

"She must still be asleep." Angel said.

Mo sighed. "That kitten sleeps all day long, I swear..."

"Maybe I should wake her then." Angel said before about to bark.

"Bark and I'll scratch your muzzle." Snow White threatened.

Angel bit her lip then.

"What's so important that you had to interrupt my nap?" Snow White asked, stretching.

"Snow White, have you seen Vincent?" Mo asked.

"No, I haven't ever since I took my nap." Snow white told her.

They then heard a tree being destroyed.

"What the heck was that?!" Angel asked out of shock.

* * *

They all then rushed to the nearest window, including Snow White. They looked out to see Vincent was looking rather menacing as a tree was now destroyed in their yard. He had a rather sadistic grin on his face like he wanted that to happen.

"Yes, I did it." Vincent smiled sadistically.

"Vincent James Fudo!" Mo scolded.

"What?" Vincent tilted his head. "You got a problem with this, Mother?"

"Yes, I do! How could you destroy that innocent tree?!" Mo asked.

Vincent looked rather evil again. "Because I felt like it..." he grumbled, sounding bitterly and rebelliously snarky.

Mo grabbed her elder son's arm. "This is unlike you!"

Vincent actually slapped his mother's hand off of him. "You can't control me, you know."

 ** _'That's it, dude, give in to the hatred, now how's about we go to the future for some private lessons where your family won't get in the way?'_ ** The dark voice said.

Vincent nodded, agreeing with the voice. "I'm leaving."

"No, you're not, we're having a word about your behavior!" Mo scolded.

"I'm leaving and you can't stop me!" Vincent growled as he grabbed his futuristic bracelet, there was no time for a mission, but he didn't care, he was going to Acmetropolis uninvited. Why should Akito and Estelle be able to stay there and have all the fun while he just stays with their parents?

"Vincent, what is going on with you?!" Snow White asked.

"None of your business..." Vincent sneered, he then turned on his bracelet to make his own portal and was about to go through it.

Angel growled and bit on her mistress's son's pant leg, glaring firmly at him, she did not like this attitude or sudden behavior change from him.

"Get off, you stupid mutt!" Vincent glared before kicking her away from him.

Angel whimpered from the kick.

Mo bent down and held her dog in concern, but glared to her son. "Vincent, stop!"

"I don't think so!" Vincent sneered. "Smell ya later!" he then went through the portal and it closed up after he left.

"This can't be a phase..." Mo slowly shut her eyes, she was angry with her son, but very worried about him now. "What's happened to my little boy?"

"I-I noticed while I was pulling on his leg, he seemed to have five rings on his fingers, they didn't seem to be normal rings." Angel said.

That caught Mo's attention instantly. "Rings?"

"Yeah, I've never seen him wear rings before." Angel informed.

Mo thought back to something she was told once, but looked to her Pomeranian mutt to make sure. "What did they look like?"

"Each one looked like the same rings as the Planeteers' power rings, but different." Angel said.

"Oh, no..." Mo deeply frowned. "I was afraid of this..."

"What's wrong, Mo?" Atticus asked his wife.

"Captain Pollution..." Mo whispered in fear. "He's controlling Vincent!"

"What?! But how?" Atticus asked.

"I-I don't know or understand why..." Mo had tears in her eyes now. "That's why he's been acting differently!"

"We better find out how this is possible then." Atticus said.

Another portal opened up. Cherry poked her head out to the Fudo couple.

"Cherry!" Atticus and Mo called in surprise.

Cherry leaned back and pointed her pointer finger in a 'come hither' gesture.

"I have a feeling this might tell us something very important." Atticus said.

Mo looked concerned, but she went first, still holding onto Atticus's hand. Atticus took her hand and followed her into the portal. Angel and Snow White stayed behind, looking to each other with deep concern and watched as the portal closed behind them.

"Maybe we should have gone with them." Snow white said.

"Too late now..." Angel pouted, hoping Mo would be all right.

* * *

Jenny was brushing her hair down in her bedroom, wearing her nightgown. When she finished, she set her hairbrush down and went to crawl into bed as Oliver was already fast asleep. "Good night..." she whispered, kissing her kitten on the tip of his nose and went to get some sleep.

Oliver replied with a tried and yet sincere mew. Jenny smiled, she looked to her framed photograph of Vincent and gently stroked her hand across the face as she started to fall asleep herself. What she didn't know was that the boy that she knew and was in love with wasn't himself. Vincent came through a portal and ended up in Jenny's bedroom. He wondered if he should include her in this or not. He wasn't precisely not told against it. Jenny flinched from the light, but she did not wake up, she was still fast asleep.

"Well, he didn't exactly told me that I couldn't include Jenny." Vincent whispered.

Jenny was fast asleep. Vincent wanted to get her right then and there, but decided to maybe wait so she wouldn't be disturbed from her slumber. He then left out the portal and would come back for Jenny at another time and the portal closed after him. While that was going on, Akito and Estelle woke up from their sleep.


	109. Chapter 109

Rev was making a nice and healthy breakfast for everyone.

"Morning, Rev," Akito and Estelle said as soon as they got into the kitchen. "Jinx!"

"Oh, boy..." Rev rolled his eyes playfully.

"What's for breakfast?" Estelle asked.

"I was thinking waffles this morning." Rev smiled as he cut up some strawberries, blueberries, and bananas to go with the food.

"Mm, waffles." Akito said.

"What do you two want your waffles to be?" Rev asked.

"Strawberries and Bananas!" Akito and Estelle told him.

Rev chuckled. "No problem."

The twins smiled and were eager to start the day.

Soon, the others woke up, and they could get started with breakfast. It felt like a nice and peaceful quiet morning so far as they ate their waffles.

"Nothing could ruin this day." Leo smiled.

"Except for a mission..." Magenta mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, come on, there's no way a mission could be happening now." Leo said.

"Hmm..." Magenta gave him a look.

The Loonatics continued to eat their breakfast.

"Uh, Lexi, there's somethin' I've been meanin' to ask ya..." Ace spoke up.

"Oh?" Lexi asked with a smile.

"Oh, boy, I knew this time was coming," Duck came between the two bunnies. "Allow me, Ace, Lexi, clean out your office and get outta here, we don't need you anymore!"

"Duck, that's not what I was going to ask Lexi and I am never going to ask her to leave." Ace said.

"Oh... Never mind then..." Duck felt stupid and walked away then.

Ace and Lexi glared to him.

"Anyway, Lexi..." Ace took her hands. "I... I..."

Lexi smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Loonatics?" Zadavia came to the group.

 _'Oh, come on!'_ Akito and Estelle thought to themselves.

Ace sighed, he did not scold Zadavia for interrupting, she was only doing her job. "What's up, Zadavia?"

"I'm afraid you're needed," Zadavia replied. "Massive is back."

"Massive!?" the others groaned.

"When is that blockhead gonna learn his lesson?" Akito groaned.

"The moment someone gets some sense knocked into his brain." Estelle said.

"Where is he now, Zadavia?" Tech asked.

"Downtown Acmetropolis." Zadavia reported.

"Fine..." Ace sighed. "Let's jet!"

"But first, we have to wait for the rest of the team." Estelle said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ace sighed, he was a little frustrated that his moment with Lexi was ruined and he tried to hold it in.

Eventually, Jenny arrived, they just had to wait for Felicity and Simon now.

Jenny looked around. "Um, guys?" she looked to Akito and Estelle. "Where's your brother?"

"What do you mean?" Akito asked. "Isn't he coming?"

Jenny shrugged. "I thought you would know."

Felicity came with Simon in his stroller as he was teething on a cloth. "Are we going now?"

"Where the heck is Vincent!?" Ace sounded impatient now.

"Something's wrong, you guys go, I'll search for Vincent." Jenny said.

"Are you sure about that?" Lexi asked, a little concerned for the city girl.

"We have to find him, it's not like him to just not show up..." Jenny was very worried for Vincent. "I really like him and care about him..."

"Okay, then you go and find him while we go and re-arrest Massive." Akito said.

"Deal." Jenny agreed.

"All right, Loonatics, let's jet!" Ace told his teammates.

They all split up, Ace and the others went to get Massive while Jenny would look for Vincent.

"I sure hope Jenny finds Vincent." Estelle said.

"Wonder where he is... I doubt anything's wrong at home, he'd never fight with Mom or Dad." Akito agreed as he wondered about their older brother.

"We'll figure that out later, right now, we got a villain to defeat." Ace said.

"Ace is right, we have to focus on the mission now, we'll look for Vincent later." Akito said.

"Simon all settled?" Ace asked the fragile pale-skinned girl.

"Oui..." Felicity said once Simon stopped his teething. "Come on, Simon, it is time for a mission now."

Simon then came over to his older sister, telling her that he was ready for the mission.

"Okay." Felicity picked him up. "What's that thing you say, Ace? Let's fly?"

"Let's jet." Ace corrected with a chuckle.

"Right, let's jet!" Felicity called then.

All of the Loonatics members that couldn't fly then flew off with a jet pack while ones that could fly flew off with them to their mission.

* * *

"Vincent, where are you?" Jenny whispered to herself as she wandered the streets alone to find the missing Loonatic.

"Jenny." Vincent's voice whispered.

Jenny flinched slightly and she turned when she heard her name. "H-Hello, Vincent, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Vincent said, coming out from the shadows.

Jenny rushed over to him. "Where have you been!? We got work to do! Come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Vincent said.

"I'm just glad you're safe..." Jenny sounded relieved.

Vincent came to her side and seemed different somehow.

"Come on, Massive is back!" Jenny said. "I don't know him as well as you guys, but I don't like the sound of him!"

"Well, once we find him, I'll take care of him." Vincent smiled before flying up into the air.

"H-Hey!" Jenny called as she used her jet pack then. "Wait for me!"

"Of course, my dear..." Vincent chuckled.

"You seem slightly different." Jenny said.

"How so?" Vincent grinned to her.

"Like you're evil..." Jenny didn't like the grin.

"I'm not evil, I've just changed a bit and also have been working out." Vincent said, showing his muscles.

"Uh... I see that..." Jenny smiled nervously with a shrug.

"Now tell me, where's Massive?" Vincent asked.

"The others said they'd meet me in the zone and then we'd go down together." Jenny explained what she knew.

"Great, then let's go." Vincent said.

Jenny glanced at him and kept flying her jet pack. "I didn't know you could fly."

"Oh, I couldn't, that is, until my teacher taught me how to fly." Vincent smiled.

"Your teacher?" Jenny was really confused now.

"Vincent, there you are!" Rev called, going on one of his infamous rants. "You're tardier than Duck and that's sayin' a lot considering he lives with us and you're all the way back home and live in the 21st century and all..."

"Now I know what everyone feels every time they listen to your rants." Vincent said rudely after closing the roadrunner's beak.

Rev yipped and gaped at him.

"Vincent, that was totally uncalled for." Lexi looked at him.

Vincent glared to her next.

"All right, guys, let's head down and bring Massive down to size!" Ace commanded, going down with them.

"I'm getting _real_ tired of this Massive guy!" Duck mumbled.

"Why's that, because you're scared that he will crush you with his powers?" Vincent asked.

"Leave me alone!" Duck whined rather childishly.

"Whatever, Screw-Up." Vincent said.

With that, they all flew down to where Massive was and was, of course, using his strength and powers against the innocent people of Acmetropolis.

* * *

"This loser just never learns." Vincent said.

"I'm with the kid here." Duck said.

They hovered over to the local art museum as Massive was having an infamous reign of terror.

"Strange," Ace commented. "I never knew Massive had a taste for art."

"Neither did I," Akito added. "I always found him as a money kind of man."

"Massive seems like he has a taste for _anything_ ," Duck mocked. "Right, Slam?"

Massive came right behind them then and the others rushed out of the way. Duck gasped before he was zapped by Massive and thrown against Tech. Vincent, Akito, and Slam then hit Massive with a tornado, sending him flying off the roof.

Massive saw that, but didn't have time to react. He nearly hit the ground, but caught himself and glared up as he stacked three paintings. Vincent, Akito, and Slam came down to finish him off, but Massive him them back with his own energy blast.

"How could this get any worse?" Vincent asked.

"This enough for ya!?" Massive grinned as he took a chunk of the ground out, using his powers.

Ace zapped his laser eyes however and split the chunk into two halves. Once Akito woke up from the dizziness, he joined Ace's side.

"Well, Mr. Big and Tall, looks like it's just you and us." Ace and Akito said in unison.

There was a blurred image on a far building that became clear like a hunter in armor with a gun. Little did they know, a hunter was on the way to hunt Ace.

"Ready, Akito?" Ace asked.

"I was born ready!" Akito replied.

They both then flew down to fight off Massive. Massive tried to take them down, using the doors from the museum. Ace and Akito flew quicker than the doors and got out of the way in time for hte doors to smash Massive in the face.

"He's getting really mad." Akito said.

"Get ready for shootin'." Ace said, having the feeling.

Massive tried to blast them, but so far, he kept missing. Ace and Akito then tried to get even by shooting their laser eyes after dodging Massive's enemy blasts. While that all happened, the hunter that was after Ace was now trying to shoot him with a tranquilizer.

"Step back, guys!" Duck teleported, shoving Akito and Ace out of the way. "I'LL take it from here!" he then got his egg spheres ready until a random plunger arrow shot against his backside and made him flop against Ace, making them both crash on the ground.

Simon held up a 'five' scorecard. Akito then tried to freeze Massive in his tracks. For some reason, his powers didn't work right then.

Massive chuckled as he got away. "Farewell, Loonatics!"

"Come on!" Akito growled. "What's happening!?"

"Thanks for the assist, Duck." Ace deadpanned to his teammate.

"I guess you failed that time, bro." Vincent smiled evilly.

"Are you okay, Akito?" Estelle asked.

"I tried to freeze him but nothing happened..." Akito frowned at his hands.

"Maybe I'm becoming more powerful than you, little brother." Vincent said.

Akito gave his brother a look. "That can't be and why are you talking like that?"

"He's been acting weird like that since I found him." Jenny whispered.

"We'll figure that out later, right now, let's get Sleeping Beauty here back to the tower." Ace said.

Duck curled up in a ball and started to fall asleep.

"Okay, Canard is lazy, but this is just ridiculous!" Felicity observed.

"I agree." Estelle nodded.

"Come on, let's get going." Lexi suggested, helping Ace up.

After picking up Duck, they then flew off back to the tower.


	110. Chapter 110

"Maybe my powers are on the fritz." Akito muttered.

"Maybe it just wasn't your time... Try not to think about it too much." Felicity comforted. "I mean, I am a vampire and I have not bitten into anyone's neck."

"That's because you're weak." Vincent said.

"Excuse moi?" Felicity glared at him, knowing that had to be an insult.

"You heard me, you're just like your old man, weak and useless." Vincent told her, cold-heartedly.

"Vincent!" Akito, Estelle, and Jenny gasped.

Even Simon looked rather shocked.

"Papa is not weak and useless!" Felicity got in her cousin's face with a firm and angry pout.

"Oh, really? Then why didn't he let Aunt Cherry die?!" Vincent yelled.

"Because he loves her and she loves him!" Felicity's voice was starting to break as those words hurt her worse than anything else she had been thrown at in her life.

"I bet he doesn't even love her, he must have put a spell on her." Vincent smiled evilly.

"You take that back!" Felicity demanded.

Vincent got in her face and shoved her down on the floor. "Your mother doesn't even love you, she abandoned you the night you were born!"

"That is not true!" Felicity glared, though had tears coming in her eyes. "She left me because her birth father made her do it!"

"Well, maybe he had a right to make her do it." Vincent told her.

"Stopping it, Vincent!" Felicity demanded.

"Oh, your threats are so childish, you can't even speak English properly..." Vincent walked off.

Felicity sniffled and started to cry.

'Good boy, you are giving into the evil.' The dark voice smiled evilly.

"Vincent Fudo, that was very rude!" Jenny narrowed her eyes with ehr hands on her hips. "You apologize to her right now!"

'Okay, you might need to act like your usual self until Optimatus is set free, then you shall reveal your true evil self.' The dark voice told him.

"You got it." Vincent whispered.

"I can't believe you, Vincent..." Jenny sat next to Felicity and attenpted to comfort her.

Simon took out his bottle, after he got a drink from it, he slammed it against the wall, breaking the glass instantly, and gestured for Vincent to come over so he could cut the older boy's throat.

"I'm sorry that I acted that way, I guess something must have taken over me, but it won't happen again, I promise." Vincent told them.

"Hm..." Jenny glanced at Vincent.

Felicity sniffled, she looked up at him. "I cannot believe you would be so harsh, Vincent..."

"And I am so sorry I said those things, I didn't mean any of it." Vincent said.

Felicity wiped her eyes. "Maybe you are just having a bad day..."

"Yeah, bad day, no hard feelings?" Vincent held out his arms.

Felicity smiled and hugged her cousin. He hugged her back.

"Well, at least that behavior of his won't happen again." Estelle said.

"Alright, now come on, let's get back to the tower." Akito said.

* * *

All of them then flew off back to the tower. Felicity gave Simon a new bottle before he would go take a nap once they were in the tower. Jenny noticed they couldn't go home right then, there must be a new mission ahead.

"The portal isn't here yet because Massive is still out there." Estelle said.

"Oui." Felicity remembered.

Akito was still flustered over his powers, but tried to not let it bother him, he then overheard Ace and Duck going to the prison and he decided he wanted to go with them.

"Have a good time!" Jenny called as he left, already knowing where he was going.

"I'll try!" Akito called back.

Vincent watched his brother leave and remained in the shadows, hidden away from everybody else.

* * *

"So, Jenny, where are your parents this time?" Estelle asked, making conversation once it was just the three girls, though with Simon who was now getting sleepy.

"Moscow." Jenny smiled.

"Moscow?" Felicity asked.

"It's the capital of Russia in the Soviet Union," Jenny explained. "You ever go?"

"I do not think so..." Felicity said. "Have you gone with them?"

"Yeah, we went last year for a family vacation." Jenny happily replied.

"Cool, is the snow there beautiful?" Estelle asked.

"It really is, it's better up close..." Jenny smiled. "Not as pretty as Alaska, but still ever so enlightening..."

"Jenny, you have seen a lot." Felicity said.

"Yeah, I don't get to see my parents that often, but I always make the most out of our family vacations." Jenny smiled fondly.

"I'm sure they're trying their best to spend more time with you." Estelle said.

"I just wish they weren't so busy..." Jenny sighed. "I have Oliver and Georgette, but still... I know they're providing for me though and Winston is nice company."

"We understand, you just want your parents to be there." Felicity soothed.

"Exactly." Jenny nodded to that.

"Well, I'm sure they'll get back home and putting their work aside and want to spend time with you more." Estelle assured.

Jenny smiled and hugged Estelle then. Felicity could relate a little to Jenny, she joined in the hug. Simon glared once he was forced in the girl's group hug and he crawled up to a corner and fell asleep to take a power nap.

* * *

While that was all going on, Ace, Duck, and Akito were flying up to the prison.

"Remember the rules." Ace reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I practically live here." Akito joked with his arms folded.

"Yeah, why should he be reminded?" Duck asked.

"I'm not worried about him..." Ace glanced at Duck for that.

They came to the doors, stated their business, and were welcomed inside as always.

"I heard they transferred the greatest criminals of all time to this prison." Ace said.

"Well, well, well..." a familiar voice called.

Akito looked around and saw the source of the voice once they came to a cell with a very eager and anxious prisoner. "Otto..." he whispered with a scowl.

"If it isn't the 'Loser-tics'," Otto mocked with an evil smile. "What brings you to the slammer?"

"Otto the Odd, always nice to see an unfriendly face." Ace said sarcastically with a smile.

"Locked away where it belongs." Akito added in.

Otto fell back on his bed with a mocking laugh. "I missed you too... Perhaps you might exchange emails and add me on your buddy list?"

"More like 'add to my little bugs to stomp on' list!" Duck retorted, laughing at his own joke. "That's a good one..."

Akito, Ace, and Duck then walked away from Otto's cell. Otto just frowns out of annoyance because of Duck.

"Loonatics," an elder man greeted. "I'm glad you could come."

"Yeah, yeah of course you are," Duck scoffed. "If you want an autograph, you'll have to go to my website."

The man glanced at Duck as he let them through a broken down prison cell and even dismantled cuffs.

"Hmm, so Mr. Personality managed to slip out of his cuffs." Ace said, picking up one of the dismantled cuffs.

"One minute, he was here, the next, gone." the elder man informed.

"Well, he wouldn't have escaped if you used something better than this flimsy laser bar security," Duck scoffed before touching one bar and it instantly electrocuted him. "A little help please!?" he then let go as he was nearly burnt to a crisp.

"That's what you get for touching one of the bars." Akito said.

"We better find out who escaped." Ace suggested.

"But what about Massive?" Akito asked.

"We'll worry about him later." Ace said after he set the cuffs back down on the floor.

"You're right." Akito said.

* * *

They then went back to the tower to investigate a little, though maybe there will be something on the news on an escaped convict who might be who broke out of the prison. But unfortunately for them, the news didn't have any news on who broke out of prison, only about a famous artist that had disappeared, along with his art.

"Massive..." Akito and Estelle snarled.

"That rotten rat!" Leo growled once he saw the news with the others.

"What a coincidence, an artist goes missing and his paintings have been snatched." Ace commented.

"But Massive was locked up when Scooter had vanished, do you think he's somehow connected?" Lexi asked.

"I think it's hard to think on an empty stomach," Duck said as he came out of the fridge with a couple of pots on a tray.

"Hmm..." Ace tried to think of how this crime could have happened.

"Is it time to eat?" Slam asked before seeing what Duck had and he instantly looked very hungry and did a tornado spin to snatch the food away from Duck, which made Duck incredibly nervous.

Akito steps out of the way so then Slam can get the food from Duck. Duck yelled out as Slam barged for him. Simon was at one screen that showed an outer space cowboy building theme of some type. He then gestured for some of the others to come see.

"What'd ya find, Simon?" Felicity asked her baby brother.

Simon pointed as Massive was going to the building.

"Looks like Massive is stealing space cowboys." Lexi noted once she observed herself.

"That's the space cowboys museum." Akito said.

"Let's jet!" Ace called.

The Loonatics got ready to face Massive again and hopefully this time, cut him down to size and put him in jail.


	111. Chapter 111

"Let's hope my super breath won't be on the glitch when we face him." Akito said.

"Great idea, kid." Ace agreed as they flew off.

Felicity put Simon in a baby carrying pouch and flew off next to Jenny. Vincent snuck up behind Estelle and pushed a button on her jet pack. Estelle's jet pack acted funny and she started to fly the other way and ended up in circles.

"Estelle!" Jenny cried in worry.

"Don't worry about her, Jenny..." Vincent took the red-haired girl's hand.

"But Vincent she's your sister! Shouldn't you worry about her?!" Jenny asked.

Vincent looked to her and decided to help Estelle.

Estelle made sure she landed on a building and took off her jet pack, stepping back, a little overwhelmed. "How did that happen?" she muttered to herself.

"You okay, little sis?" Vincent asked.

"Y-Yeah, I guess..." Estelle looked to her eldest brother. "My jet pack just shorted out for some reason..."

"Yeah, that was so weird, how's about I give you a lift?" Vincent offered.

"Thanks, Vince." Estelle smiled and jumped onto his back.

"Whoa!" Vincent stumbled slightly with a nervous chuckle. "Oh, you're becoming a big girl..."

"Thanks." Estelle smiled.

 **'Okay, dude, you'll need some more strength.'** The dark voice said before giving Vincent the same strength he did.

Vincent struggled a little more, but managed to carry Estelle with ease and with that, they went off to join the others to the cowboy museum.

* * *

Slam and Rev were staying behind to keep an eye out and see if they could find anything that needed to be found.

"Any sign of him, guys?" Ace and Akito asked through their communicators.

Slam was snacking as he talked, but it couldn't be very well understood since his mouth was full while Rev was checking for them.

"You don't say..." Ace deadpanned.

"But don't our stomachs start turning?" Akito added. "Rev, you'll be our eyes and ears." he then told the roadrunner.

Rev agreed to that, glaring to the Tasmanian devil for his messy eating habits.

"All right, time to saddle up, boys and gals!" Ace called before they went into the museum.

All of them then walked into the museum to find Massive.

* * *

 _'This time, I won't mess up.'_ Akito thought to himself with a determined look.

Massive was nowhere in sight so far.

"I don't see Big and Mean anywhere..." Duck muttered as they explored.

"Let's spread out, Loonatics." Ace suggested.

And so, they all split up so they could find Massive much easier. Felicity set Simon down on the floor so he could crawl around. Simon sniffed the air, trying to sense Massive's blood so they could find the large and strong foe of theirs.

"Can you sense his blood, Simon?" Felicity asked.

Ace and Tech were looking and saw a missing robot horse on display. Simon sharply pointed in the air to show Massive was riding that robot horse as it neighed.

"Hold it right there, Slim." Ace said, pointing the gyro-stablizer gun at Massive.

Simon sensed another presence and crawled away to investigate.

Massive shot back at Ace from his fingertips. "Nobody stands up to Massive!" he told him.

Duck teleported in front of Ace. "Looks like it's time to kick some 'massive butt'!" He got an egg sphere ready until something was thrown by someone else and it tied him up, sending him straight to the floor. "How embarrassing..." he muttered before his egg splatted right above his head.

Ace then looked to where it came from and saw something invisible moving around. Simon growled.

"Did you just see what I saw there?" Ace asked, a little surprised.

Simon did not speak, but he firmly nodded to show he saw what Ace saw.

"High-Ho Thunder, away!" Massive called as he made another escape.

"Dang it, he got away again!" Akito groaned.

Felicity picked up Simon and carried him again. Simon glared out the window as he saw a man in metal gear before he blasted off, but not in the same way as Massive.

"Let's get back to the tower." Estelle said.

"This is getting really weird." Tech agreed.

"It sure is." Vincent said.

* * *

Tech went straight to work as soon as they got to the tower. When he was ready for the others, he called for them.

"So, Tech, were you able to use anything that can help us track Massive?" Ace asked the coyote.

"I have complete body scan from Duck to find something strange." Tech replied as he took out his newest device.

"Please tell us it's not moving..." Lexi shuddered as she stood next to Estelle. "Eww..."

Tech took out a DNA sample. "It's a hair that doesn't belong to him or any of us. I ran it through my DNA Reconstructor and now the test should be just about complete."

A screen then began to show them who the hair belonged to.

"That loser?" Vincent asked.

"I know him!" Lexi spoke up. "That's Electro J. Fudd! He comes from a long family line of hunters. I wonder what he's doing with Massive?"

"I agree with Vincent, that guy does look like a loser, besides, he doesn't look much like a hunter to me." Duck said.

"Oh, he is, but the Fudds haven't exactly been known to catch their prey." Vincent said.

"Are you kidding?" Lexi asked. "The Fudds have been great hunters since the beginning of time." She then showed a screen of Electro's ancestors, starting with the most famous one: Elmer.

"Again, loser, he couldn't catch Ace's ancestor, Bugs Bunny." Vincent said.

"It's true." Akito said.

Lexi continued to show the Fudd family as they hunted small animals, only to reach horrifying defeats against a bigger animal.

"But who could he be hunting in Acmetropolis?" Tech wondered.

An alarm then suddenly went off throughout the tower. A screen showed them a cookie factory that was in desperate need of the Loonatics' assistance.

"Looks like we have a break in at Granny Fudge Cookies." Lexi said.

"I have a feeling if we find Massive, we'll find Fudd." Ace said.

"Mmm... Cookies..." Felicity smiled, a little hungry then.

"Felicity, stay focused on the mission." Estelle said while shaking her cousin a bit.

"I apologize..." Felicity smiled nervously.

"It's okay, just don't get distracted by the cookies when we get to the factory." Akito said.

"Oui..." Felicity nodded.

Vincent seemed to be glaring at his brother. With that, they all went to the cookie factory.


	112. Chapter 112

Tech took Simon out of his stroller and held him to the keypad. Simon then dialed in the passcode so they could get in. Once the correct passcode was put in, the doors opened and they all went inside. There were cookies being made now as they entered the factory. Massive's laugh was heard as well as flying cookies, flying for them.

"COOKIES!" Slam and Felicity grinned.

"Go ahead, you two eat away." Akito smiled.

The others ducked while Slam and Felicity ate most of the cookies.

"Our secret weapons are at the cookies," Duck observed. "Guys, you're despicable."

Slam and Felicity kept on eating cookies as they kept on coming.

"We gotta get Massive out in the open. Tech, you and Akito ready?" Ace asked.

"Roger Dodger." Akito said.

"Check." Tech added.

"Spread out!" Ace ordered the others.

"Roger Dodger? Is that your catch phrase now?" Vincent asked his younger brother.

Akito glanced at Vincent with a shrug.

Duck decided to hit Massive with his egg spheres, hopefully this time he could do it with his interruptions. Unfortunately, when Duck got to throw them, Massive put up a shield for himself and reflected his projectiles right back at him. And which sent Duck flying to a wall, landing on a switch, causing a hook to move. "That's what happens to one of Acmetropolis's beloved crime-fighters..." he mumbled before flopping on his back.

"Beloved?" Vincent whispered. "Okay, that's it, I think this duck needs someone to show him how everyone really thinks about him."

 ** _'I agree, dude.'_** The dark voice replied back.

Ace tried to zap at Massive, but got hit by the cookies after he unleashed a command. Rev then put his speed to use and circled around Massive to make him incredibly dizzy.

"The old spinning stumble play, nice." Estelle smiled.

"I certainly hope you're not running that trick without Danger-" Duck glared, walking by, but was pushed back as Massive broke free and smacked Duck in the process.

"Oh, poor Canard..." Felicity sighed with her palm to her face.

"He should have watched out where he was going." Vincent groaned.

Duck was stuck to the hook now and got tied up from it, dangling in the air now. While Massive got another barrel of cookies, Akito and Tech were getting ready to shoot at him with Akito's super breath and Tech's gyro-stablizer gun. There was then a splash heard in a vat of cookie batter.

Simon crawled to the end, stuck his finger in the batter, and then put it in his mouth, then gave a thumb's down to the taste. Massive was hit, but his neck seemed to bounce and there were sparks coming out of him somehow. He then exploded, which shocked Tech. He didn't expect that to be so brutal, but how could that had been?

"I have a sneaky suspicion that Massive was just a fake." Akito said.

"Nice work, Junior Detective!" Vincent exclaimed sarcastically. "We never would've found that out on our own!"

Akito smiled sheepishly. Electro got out of the cookie vat and was covered in the dough, but he was clearly visible then.

"Eh, what's up, Fudd?" Ace greeted.

"Uh-Oh, jig's up." Electro said, making his escape.

The others allowed him to escape, but not for long.

Duck saw the remains of Massive and it made him freak out. "Hey, 'ol Metal Head's nuthin' but a robot!"

"This should give us some answers." Jenny took out a chip, showing her gadgetry genius side.

"You're right, Jenny because that's Massive's CPU." Tech smiled.

"Get that robot brain back to the lab," Ace said to the coyote. "We gotta know all about it and Fudd."

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

After Slam and Felicity ate the cookies they desired, they all flew back to the tower. While they all flew back to the tower, Electro changed his target from Ace to Duck.

* * *

Tech decided maybe Jenny could keep him a little company in the lab while they would do research on the CPU chip. To everyone's surprise, Jenny was very intelligent and seemed to know a lot of the same information that Tech knew.

"Wow, amazing." Estelle smiled.

"Look at this," Jenny said once she typed something into the computer. "Cowboy Hopalong and Granny Fudge have also disappeared like that artist! They all must have a connection somehow... This can't be a minor coincidence."

"What could the connection be between them and a robot?" Lexi pondered.

"They could be decoys." Ace suggested.

"A decoy for who?" Duck asked.

"Maybe the 'Fudd-Meister' has a collection going on," Ace explained his hunch. "And all that's left is to habit the top crime-fighter in Acmetropolis."

"That makes sense." Akito agreed.

"Oh, that would have to be me." Duck replied smugly.

"That would have to be Ace." Lexi corrected.

"Very funny." Duck groaned.

"Duck, you're not the greatest crime fighter of all time, you're the greatest screw-up action hero of all time." Vincent told him.

"Says you." Duck rolled his eyes at that.

'He'll find out soon.' Vincent thought to himself evilly.

"It's time to turn the tables on the hunter and make him the huntee." Akito told the others.

* * *

They all then flew off to lure out Electro Fudd so then they could catch him.

"Which way are we landing now?" Felicity asked once she got Simon settled.

"Right over there." Ace said, pointing to their destination.

Simon glared and lowly growled to Vincent once Felicity carried him so they could make their spot and get rid of this hunter and solve the mystery about the missing people with the Massive robot.

"Are you sure about this, Ace? It seems kind of risky." Lexi said, worried for the male bunny's life.

"It's the only way to flush him out." Ace replied.

"He's right, now everyone, to your positions." Akito said.

* * *

They all split up and got ready, though Duck was complaining and felt insulted that they all thought of Ace as the world's best crime-fighter and he merely was not.

"Fire!" Electro's voice said, shooting a net at Duck, stopping him in his tracks.

Duck landed flat on his head on the floor and was trapped in the glowing net in an instant.

"I gotcha!" Electro said before going down to get Duck.

"Hey!" Duck complained.

The others kept in their spots until the time would be right to downsize Electro.

"Where could he be?" Estelle asked.

"There's no bothah to twy quacking out!" Electro taunted his prey. "That net's loaded with anti-quacking gel!"

"Why does that exist?" Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Let me out of here or face the wrath of Danger Duck!" Duck threatened.

"Ooh, it is an honor to meet the gweatest hero of all time." Electro told him.

"I'll show-" Duck took that as an insult at first due to how badly he was treated on an infrequent basis, but stopped himself once he realized what the hunter said. "Did you just say 'gweatest' of all time?"

"Why, yes I did," Electro smiled evilly. "Because it's twue."

"I knew it!" Duck chuckled before he was then held upside down. "I am the greatest!"

Electro loaded Duck on his back and took off with him.

"I'm not going after him." Vincent said.

Jenny glanced to Vincent. "What's with you lately?" she asked.

"I'm just not going to save Duck." Vincent said.

Jenny frowned a little, she noticed he had been very not much himself lately and was curious to why or how that was.

"Come on, Jenny," Vincent took her hands. "Let's just leave him, he's obviously the most useless out of all of us."

"We can't just leave Duck!" Jenny told him.

"No one will miss him." Vincent smiled darkly.

Jenny glared at him and slapped his hands off of her own. "What's happened to you, Vincent Fudo?"

 **'Dude, you're slipping up.'** The dark voice told him

Vincent held his head. Jenny glared to him briefly and went to the others, not saying anymore.

"You're making me scare her away!" Vincent blamed the voice.

 ** _'Me?! You're the one that is slipping up on your acting!'_ ** The dark voice told him.

"Well, I can't help it!" Vincent frowned, he glanced to Jenny as she looked royally mad with him.

 ** _'Do I need to take over your body?!'_** The dark voice asked.

"I don't know..." Vincent squirmed a little.

 ** _'Then get your act together!'_ ** The dark voice told him.

"Okay, okay, I'll get it together." Vincent said.

* * *

"So Ace, while Fudd has Duck, what do we do?" Akito asked the male bunny member.

"Time for this robot scam to have another robot scam." Ace said.

"We are all hearing." Felicity said.

"Ears, kiddo." Lexi corrected.

"Ugh..." Felicity face-palmed herself. "Am I ever going to understand this language of English?"

"Yes, yes, you will, some time, in the future." Estelle smiled.

Ace began to tell them all the plan and where Akito seemed to also know what the plan was. Akito helped explain to those who needed better understanding of it: The ones closer to his age. Once they were settled, they all got ready for Ace's plan and set it into action to call it a day. While that was going on, Electro was now taking Duck to the Acmetropolis Prison.


	113. Chapter 113

"Say, shouldn't I be taking YOU back to prison?" Duck asked once they walked down a hallway, passing various cells.

They walked until they stopped at a cell and the bars were rising up.

"Ah, excellent work, Mr. Fudd." Otto smiled evilly.

"Of course, I am the gweatest hunter of all time, I always bwing in my duck," Electro said before walking inside. "And now for my reward."

Duck reacted with slight disgust with Electro's choice of words.

Otto chuckled darkly. "In time... I have a 'vewy special weward' for you."

They were then walked into a room behind the prison wall with framed portraits, statues, and wax figurines.

"Like what I've done with the place?" Otto smirked once he let them look.

"Whoa! Check out the bling, do all of the villains get a snazzy cell?" Duck asked as soon as he saw all of the art pieces that were inside. "Maybe crime does pay..."

"Not exactly..." Otto grinned, looking rather menacing as he came to a robot's body. "You see, I gave myself a promotion, and now, I'm the one in charge..." he then wickedly giggled before pushing a button on the back of the robot.

"Duck, so good to see you again." the robot's head which looked like the elder male from the prison that Duck saw with Ace and Akito earlier.

Duck flinched before letting out a realizing and horrified scream. "The top guard here's nothing but a bucket of bolts!"

"Just like the one of Massives you destroyed." Otto told him.

"Massive was an exwellent decoy." Electro added in.

Otto juggled bean bag balls while showing Duck and Electro his possessions and explaining everything. He first showed the best clown in intergalactic history.

"Just what the world needs, another clown," Duck scoffed. "Not like he's a world's greatest action hero."

"Ah, but that's why you're here," Otto grinned, leading them elsewhere. "Where you'll be subjected for all eternity."

"Um, w-what exactly do you mean a place for eternity?" Duck asked nervously.

Otto laughed wickedly again, collecting his bean bags in his pocket. "As the greatest showman of all time, I enjoy collecting the greatest FIGURES of all time." He then showed the greatest artist of all time, the greatest singing space cowboy of all time, and the greatest cookie maker of all time.

"Hey," Duck realized. "That's all the stuff Metal Head snatched!"

"Soon, you'll have your place alongside all the others!" Otto grinned eagerly.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to say this, but greatest action hero or not, no one's freezing this duck!" Duck told him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, I believe there's been a misunderstanding, you're being frozen as biggest screw-up action hero of all time!" Otto told him before laughing wickedly.

Duck was about to tell him off, but then remembered Vincent saying the same thing and where it seemed to get to him. Electro lifted his arm to make Duck hover in the air now.

"You'll be lying down with an anvil on your head," Otto smiled as he walked over to the stand that had an anvil dangling by a rope with a screw next to a ball, mirroring Bugs Bunny's screwball sign. "And _you_ , my dear hunter, I have quite a surprise for you too!"

"A surpwise?" Electro grinned, accidentally throwing his arm around which made Duck subjected to injury. "For me? How dewightful!"

"As the galaxy's greatest hunter! I'm gonna freeze you too." Otto told him.

"You can't be sewious!" Electro was shocked by that offer.

"Oh, I am 'sewious'!" Otto smirked evilly as he rode his unicycle. "Your display will be right next to Danger Duck as my world's greatest conquest."

A robotic device wheeled over to them and a zapper was in the air to freeze Electro and Duck for Otto's demented plans.

"Wait, you can't do this, I'm scheduled for a feather wax next week." Duck said, still now knowing that he truly wasn't the world's greatest action hero of all time.

Electro merely smirked.

Duck then decided to make an escape with the hunter. "Come on, Baldy!"

"Oh, my," Otto grinned still sadistically before picking up a gun. "That is no way to behave with guests in my home!" he then wheeled with his machine to freeze Electro and Duck. "Olly-Olly-Oxen-Free..." he called for them eerily. "You can run, but there's no place to hide!"

Duck and Electro were now disguising as the clown and his dog sidekick. Otto seemed to fall for that and kept looking, then went to the other side of the room. Little did he know, Electro and Duck were rather clever with hiding and even switched disguises after Otto passed them the first time. But the second time he passed them, he then thought of how to freeze them.

He got off his unicycle and spun the pedals to make it sound like he was passing by. Electro and Duck poked their heads out to hide somewhere else. Unfortunately, Otto saw this and froze Electro instantly. Duck felt frightened and was unsure what to do next. Luckily for them both, Electro's armor was the only thing that got frozen. The real Electro came out from the back of his armor and put his finger to his mouth to tell Duck to not let Otto know he was just fine.

"Huh?" Duck was perplexed.

Electro snuck down and gestured for Duck to follow him, with that, they both then made their escape before Otto could see them. The two then disguised themselves as a mascot and Granny Fudge herself. Being able to fall for that, he passed them and continued to look around until Ace and Akito jumped out of an air vent.

Otto turned right to them and attempted to freeze them. Ace and Akito dodged the blast thankfully enough. And where at times deflected the blasts with their guardian strike swords. Akito used his laser eyes and knocked the freeze gun out of Ottio's hands.

"The prison life's been too easy on you, Otto." Ace smirked.

"How did you find me!?" Otto gasped at the two.

"Well, we knew that someone was collecting the best of all time. And I thought, who was the best collector of all time." Ace said.

"Oh, very clever, Rabbit," Otto smirked, putting his hands on his hips. "I bet the little junior detective helped you out on that as well. But, I'm afraid you're both too late!" he then took something out from his pocket.

The freezing device then charged up and froze Ace solid.

"And now for you." Otto said before using the machine to freeze Akito next.

Akito then started to run off, but only got froze himself.

"Yes!" Otto laughed maliciously. "Now my collection is nearly complete!"

Suddenly, Ace and Akito were defrosting and only revealed to be robots themselves.

"NO!" Otto couldn't believe what he saw. "That can't be right!"

The real Ace and Akito then came in through a secret passage way through a portrait.

"Sorry, we're late, we couldn't find a parking spot." Ace and Akito said.

"NOOOO!" Otto yelled out before he was trapped in a net.

"Eh, what's up, Doc?" Ace smirked to the fallen villain.

"B-B-B-But how!?" Otto still couldn't believe they were all one step ahead of him somehow.

"Very good..." Otto actually smiled to that. "Except for one thing..." he then short-circuited under the net to show he was a robot himself.

"Oh, come on!" Akito and Estelle groaned to that.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Felicity added, stomping her right foot firmly.

Otto wickedly giggled as he was behind his freeze ray. "I guess another robot scam deserves another robot scam." he mocked them then. "Sorry, Ace and Akito, but it looks like you lose."

"Oh, no, we don't." Akito said.

"The kid is right!" Duck stepped in, still in his Granny Fudge disguise. "Nobody robot scams to robot scam to robot scams my friends and gets away with it!" he then threw an egg sphere to Otto in the back which knocked Otto off his device and froze him instantly in the process.

"Nice move, Duck." Ace and Akito congratulated.

"Why yes, it was a very nice move, if I do say so myself." Duck said, removing his hat and wig.

"Really, that wasn't bad, Duck." Estelle was impressed.

"It was like a Christmas miracle." Felicity added in.

"That's our Duck!" Slam smiled.

Rev went on a rant, but Tech closed his beak.

"You did good, Duck." the coyote then smiled after silencing the roadrunner.

"These are for you, Fuddy." Akito said, placing the futuristic handcuffs on the hunter's wrists.

"Aww, this doesn't seem wight," Electro pouted. "I'm supposed to be awwesting the wascally wabbit!"

"Looks like your dreams for hunter for hire are over, Fudd." Lexi glared to him.

"Well, at least you don't have to go far to go to your new home in Prison Station Alpha." Estelle smirked at the hunter.

"Ohh..." Electro felt disappointed.

Jenny and Tech then disabled the freezing ray and unfroze the innocent victims of Otto's sick and twisted plans.

"Wow, Jenny, you're now as smart as me, Akito, and Tech." Estelle smiled.

Jenny smiled bashfully. Simon coughed and gestured to himself.

"Oh, yeah, Simon too." Estelle then quickly added.

"I'm telling ya, I didn't need any help." Duck said boastfully.

"Yeah, we can see that." Ace smirked, though seemed sarcastic.

"After all, I'm the best and no one can be a braver duck than me!" Duck smirked, accidentally setting off the freeze blast again.

"You fool!" Jenny cried.

"There's no doubt about that, no doubt at all." Ace smirked once Duck was frozen solid.

"Yep." Akito added in.

"So, where's Vincent?" Estelle asked.

It was then noticed that Vincent was nowhere near them.

"Don't tell me he's wondered off again!" Ace groaned at this.

"I could've sworn he was right with us before we came here." Lexi spoke up.

"Well, I'm sure he's alright." Estelle said.

"He's been acting weird lately..." Jenny hummed.

A portal opened up for those who left back to the 21st century. Felicity picked up her baby brother.

"We can't leave now..." Jenny frowned, worried about Vincent right now.

"Knowing that boy now, I'm pretty sure he'll be alright and he'll arrive at his house." Tech said.

"Well... If you're sure, Tech..." Jenny shrugged.

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure he'll be fine," Tech smiled. "You kids are always on your toes, you're like adults in kid bodies."

Felicity hid a sigh about that, she looked at herself in a glass reflection, she saw her childish self and visualized herself as an adult woman. She was beautiful and she was just so amazing that a lot of men wanted to be with her, but she had her heart for the one and only Chip, the son of the kitchen woman, Mrs. Potts, from Belle and Adam's castle. But that would never be, she was stuck to be an eight-year-old girl for the rest of her miserable existence.

"Well, we better get going." Jenny said.

The Loonatics waved as those who went on the portal went through it to go back home until next time.


	114. Chapter 114

After they left, Electro was placed in jail, Otto was frozen, Duck was defrosted, and they went back to the tower. Tech was really impressed with Jenny and she was a whole lot smarter than she looked, though, she seemed to shy away from sharing it with the others. While that was going on, Atticus and Mo were now with Cherry and Forte.

"So, you notice something strange happening too with Vincent?" Mo asked the other couple.

"Yes, I sensed dark and strange vibrations in him," Forte informed. "I was very concerned."

"We came as quickly as we could, this can't be trouble at home." Cherry spoke up.

"Well, what's happening to him?" Atticus asked.

"I'm afraid a dark force is taking over him, slowly, but surely," Forte explained. "Luckily for all of us, he isn't fully influenced just yet, but within time, Vincent will become a dastardly boy and he is being controlled by your love for him and this dark force."

"But what dark force is controlling him?" Atticus asked.

"Did you find out?" Cherry asked.

"One of Monique's greatest family rivals." Forte informed.

"Aunt Sarah?" Mo and Atticus asked.

"No, no," Forte hid a chuckle to that before getting serious again. "Worse... Far worse..."

"Captain Pollution?" Mo guessed with a worried look.

"I fear that he's the dark force and he's chosen Vincent to take under his wicked wing." Forte replied.

"We came to help stop it." Cherry explained.

"Well, the problem is he isn't at the house." Mo told them.

"I was sure that would happen..." Forte sighed.

They then looked up as the Loonatics were now flying back to the tower. And where it seemed as Vincent was somewhere in the future, but they couldn't seem to find him.

"Where is my baby!?" Mo wailed.

"We need to get his scent, we can't find him unless we smell his blood, that's how vampires track others down." Forte replied.

"He couldn't have gone too far..." Cherry narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Yeah." Atticus added.

"We better start looking..." Cherry glanced.

"I just want my baby back!" Mo started to cry like a hysterical mother.

"Don't worry, we will find him." Atticus assured his wife.

Mo sobbed miserably and hugged Atticus.

"Now, can't you worry about your children like that?" Forte asked his own wife.

Cherry glanced back lowly. "I've worried about my daughter for eight years that I never got to spend with her..."

"Oh, right, sorry." Forte apologized.

"It's fine..." Cherry looked away with her eyes shut, though often emotionless, she seemed rather sad from that fact.

* * *

While they were looking for Vincent, he was now in a secret location in the future, testing out his powers.

 ** _'You're really making me proud, little guy.'_** the dark voice told Vincent.

"Thank you, sir, so when can I summon you?" Vincent asked.

 ** _'You're almost there... You still have to wait, but just know, that I will be there very soon... Just keep a sharp eye out...'_** the dark voice told him.

"More waiting?" Vincent groaned with a pout.

 _ **'You really want to be as strong as your younger brother,'**_ The dark voice said, finding that groan of frustration a sign of possible determination. **_'Alright then, I'll let you have my powers even after I am summoned, we'll both have the same powers, at least until you turn back to good, which won't happen.'_**

"Yes..." Vincent grinned sickly. He then felt himself become stronger and felt the polluted powers flow with in him it was even shown as his muscles were then expanded.

 ** _'By the power of pollution!'_** the dark voice told him.

"Wow, I feel incredible!" Vincent smiled before flying up into the air and the breaking trees in half.

Vincent was becoming more and more powerful so he could get what he wanted. This was not going to end well for anybody.

 ** _'But you'll also need a suit to match me.'_ ** The dark voice said.

"Of course..." Vincent grinned eagerly.

 ** _'You have done very well...'_ ** the dark voice told Vincent. **_'You made me really proud.'_**

"Thank you, Master." Vincent said.

While the dark voice was training Vincent in the way of evil, back with Cherry, Forte, Atticus, and Mo.

* * *

"Could this kill Vincent?" Mo asked.

"Non, it won't kill him, but it could be very dangerous," Forte warned. "He might even turn his back on his own family."

"Oh, dear..." Mo frowned.

"Is there any way to stop him from being turned completely evil?" Atticus asked.

Cherry looked to the man she had married.

"Nothing I can find yet, but so far, Vincent is possessed by jealousy of his younger brother." Forte informed.

"He wasn't jealous when Akito and Estelle were born, was he?" Cherry asked Atticus and Mo.

Atticus and Mo suddenly looked at each other.

Cherry tilted her head. "Was he...?" she repeated the last bit of her question.

"Well, I-I guess he was a little jealous." Atticus said.

"It's natural though..." Mo spoke up. "Babies tend to need more attention, so a kid can feel ignored..."

"Lady felt the same way when Junior was about to be born, even though she was a pet dog, she was like a daughter to James and Elizabeth," Cherry spoke up. "Though, Vincent seems better than that..."

"He is for the most part, but, we found out that Vincent didn't have god strength like Atticus does and that those genes passed own onto only Akito." Mo explained.

"He could be jealous from that, also, he was taken away from you from an early age, it probably made him angry when he found out he had a younger brother that was stronger than him." Forte seemed to conclude.

"That would make sense." Atticus said.

"It appears the possession is using Vincent's jealousy against Akito as a motive..." Forte dawned.

"It's not the Enchantress, is it?" Cherry asked.

"Non, thankfully, the Enchantress is not involved in this, it appears it's Captain Pollution and he's making Vincent into his own personal apprentice for evil." Forte explained.

"Oh, dear..." Mo said, covering her mouth.

"I'm very sorry..." Forte said to the couple.

Atticus held his wife. "Surely there's a cure."

"We'll just have to hope that the love from his friends and family will be able to get through to him." Forte said.

"Especially that Jenny girl..." Mo mumbled.

"Pardon?" Forte asked.

"Oh, Estelle has a pen pal from New York City," Mo explained. "Her name is Jennifer Foxworth... Vincent... Well... Kind of took a liking to her."

"She just might be what we need." Forte said.

"Let's see..." Cherry had mockery in her voice. "You're using a little girl to get what you want... Yeah... Sound freakin' FAMILIAR!?"

"Okay, okay, I get it, last time it didn't end well, but this time, it will work because we're not going to hypnotize her." Forte said.

"Or give her nightmares that nearly scar her for life..." Cherry grumbled.

"Were you serious about that?" Forte whispered.

"Of course I was serious!" Cherry raised her arms. "You were like a Stephen King villain! What were you THINKING!?"

Forte put his hand over her mouth. "Still, it seems Jennivere would be of use to this plan since Vincent is so fond of her."

"Well, then we better get to working on the plan." Atticus said.

"This better work..." Cherry muttered.

"It will, but just in case, you better go get the book." Forte whispered.

Cherry took out her bag and reached into it to get what they would need and took out her book. "Check."

"Okay, now open it up and look further into the future to see if the plan fails or not." Forte whispered.

"Whoa, spoilers!" Cherry gaped at him.

"Just look at it!" Forte forced her.

Cherry rolled her eyes, then flipped through the nearly endless pages of the book. "Can't we just wait for the movie?"

"Would you rather like to be hypnotized?" Forte threatened.

Cherry held the book close. "Charles, I have a heavy book in my hands..." she said with a murderous smirk.

"Okay, fine, I'll help you with the book." Forte groaned.

Cherry kept skimming. "Been there, read that, nothing new, skip ahead, skip ahead..." she mumbled to herself, then came to one page. "According to this, after the case of the hunter, Electro J. Fudd... Chapter 21: It Came From Outer Space."

"What came from outer space?" Mo asked.

"The book says it'll involve Marvin the Martian's descendant known as Melvin," Cherry explained. "Vincent's powers won't fully consume him until Chapter 24 when they face who's called the Music Villain and he'll try to talk Jenny into joining him."

"And he fails, right?" Forte asked.

Cherry flipped the next page. "Yes and no... He takes Jenny away from her home and holds her hostage... Captain Pollution tells him to and Jenny's very scared..."

"I feel so bad for that girl..." Mo sighed. "She gets lost in the big city to help save her new kitten, she gets kidnapped by a loan shark, she nearly dies in a subway chase and now this."

"We have to warn the kids about this." Atticus said.

"How can we though?" Mo asked.

"Time machine." Atticus said.

"Or a watch." Forte said.

"What?" Mo looked back.

Forte took out his pocket watch as it was ticking.

"What does that do?" Mo asked.

"It's his time travel device," Cherry explained. "Back when Felicity was growing up, it was his way of coming to me. Usually after dark, Frank would send me to my room and I would stay up there, staying up late or either trying to find a way to escape. Usually though, I would receive a visitor through my bedroom window."

"Let's try it." Atticus said.

"What year?" Forte asked, opening his watch, screwing at the top.

"What year do you think?" Cherry asked as if it was an obvious question.

"What year are the Loonatics about?" Forte asked her.

"2772, the year a meteor strikes the Earth and Acmetropolis is born." Cherry told him.

"Alright, when I say so, everybody join together." Forte told the others as he set his time travel watch.

"How did you even get such a watch, Maestro Forte?" Mo asked.

"My uncle made it for him." Cherry explained.

"Your uncle?" Mo asked, realizing despite being an adoptive member to Cherry's family, she knew very little about it.

"Emmett L. Brown," Cherry informed. "He was always interested in time travel. In 1955, he was hanging a clock in his bathroom, but he slipped off the end of his toilet since the porcelain was wet. He was then given a vision of what he calls the flux capacitor and he invented it the best in 1985 and it's what makes time travel possible. He made a DeLorean into a time machine with stolen plutonium."

"Nice." Atticus said.

"So, what does he do now then?" Mo asked.

"He went to his favorite time period, 1885 in the Wild West," Cherry explained. "He lives there now with a schoolteacher he fell in love with named Clara Clayton who was supposed to die in a ravine with their kids, Jules and Verne. Jules is basically a child version of Uncle Emmett, he's been solving equations ever since he could walk."

"Wow." Mo said.

"Ready to go?" Forte asked. "Come along now."

They all joined hands together, once they were all together, Forte pushed the top of his watch and they were all transported into the year 2772.

* * *

They ended up into Zadavia's private residence.

"We're here." Atticus said.

"Where though?" Mo asked.

"This is where Zadavia lives." Cherry replied.

The blonde alien woman walked over and spotted them in surprise. "What are you all doing here?"

"Zadavia, I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to listen," Cherry told her. "Vincent is going to the dark side and it's not getting pretty every day he's influenced by evil."

"It's true." Atticus said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zadavia asked.

Forte began to tell Zadavia the entire situation that was going on.

Zadavia was fully focused and hung onto every word and grew worried for Vincent. "That sounds terrible... Please tell me you know how to stop it."

"We do, but we're worried that Vincent might hurt the Loonatics or do something very drastic..." Mo was terribly worried, being a mother and all.

"Don't worry, remember my plan." Forte said.

"Yes, Maestro..." Mo slowly shut her eyes and a tear drooped from her right eye.

Atticus held her in comfort and emotional support. Things were not looking too happy for them.

"I really hope your plan works..." Zadavia said to the family.

"I'm almost certain it will, Zadavia." Forte told the alien woman.

* * *

While that was all going on, Akito was now in Tech's lab, helping him out with something.

"So, what're you making today, huh?" Akito asked as he stood in anticipation.

"Well, I'm making an X-3000 Weapons System." Tech answered.

"Awesome!" Akito cheered, then looked back at the coyote. "Um... What does that do?"

"It can look like a video game here, but out in space, it can attack real things with real weapons like blasters and missiles." Tech told him.

"Awesome!" Akito cheered.

"Some of the real things are planets." Tech told him.

"Did they ever find life on Mars?" Akito asked. "That's the world's biggest question back home."

"Yes, actually there is." Tech said.

"Really?" Akito asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you've heard of martians." Tech said to him.

"I've heard of Marvin the Martian." Akito shrugged with a smirk.

"Exactly." Tech said.

 _'Marvin has to have a descendant around here somewhere...'_ Akito then thought once he realized what this world was like and the people he interacted with were related to the famed Looney Tunes of his parents' and aunt's childhoods.

While they were working on the weapons system, Rev sneaked into the lab. Akito and Tech focused, until a dash zipped behind them. When they looked to see what it was, there was nothing there. Rev came to a device that could grow something into several times its size and placed a seed in it. Once it was big enough for him, he put the seed between two slices of bread and was about to eagerly eat it, but he saw Tech and Akito had spotted him.

"Seed sandwich?" Rev asked innocently.

Akito folded his arms and shook his head at the roadrunner. "Tech's inventions are not toys, Rev!"

"As in my molecular reconstructor is a cutting edge scientific tool, not a fast food maker." Tech told the roadrunner.

Rev glanced at them and quickly ate his sandwich anyway.

"Look, we have to adjust the magnetic flux copassitors." Akito told Rev.

"So while we're gone, please keep your hands off my stuff." Tech added.

"Absolutely, positively, you can trust me." Rev vowed.

Akito and Tech looked to each other, but they then left the roadrunner alone. Rev then smirked and zipped to the keyboard to use it, but an alarm flashed with a security warning to block him. Rev just simply ignored it and began to type the keys on the keyboard with his beak. There was a countdown shown on the screen. Lexi was walking down the hallway with Estelle until they overheard Rev.

"New video game?" Lexi asked with a hopeful smile.

"Is it a three player game?" Estelle asked.

"Let's find out!" Lexi smiled.

The two then went in and played on the screens as Rev fiddled with the machines. They all laughed and had fun as they played the video game, or at least, they thought it was a video game.

"Me and Lexi are on fire, metaphorically speaking." Estelle giggled while playing the so-called video game.

"Hey, no fair, you got the proton missiles!" Rev groaned. "How am I supposed to play?"

"Watch this, Estelle, I call this move the 'Bunny Hop'." Lexi said before she jumbled up the images on the screen as they played on the triplet screens.

Estelle began to mimic the female rabbit's moves and where the two of them had won.

"Hey, when it comes to video games, these girls have got the mojo." Lexi smiled proudly.

"Girl power all the way!" Estelle giggled.

The two of them continued to play until they had attacked a sphere that looked like a planet. Tech and Akito came back into the room.

"Girls, what have you done!?" Tech panicked.

"I know one thing: High Score!" Estelle cheered.

"That's no video game, that's Tech's X-3000 Weapons System!" Akito told them.

"Whoa..." Estelle's eyes widened. "So, um, was that a real target and missile?"

"I wouldn't worry," Rev shrugged nervously. "There are plenty of inhabitable asteroids and planets out there, couldn't hit someone, let alone live in it, huh?"

"You're right, that planet must have been Pluto." Tech said.

"Pluto's still a planet?" Akito asked.

Estelle shrugged, but they said nothing else.

"You let them in..." Akito glanced to Rev in blame.

"First, yes and second, no, Pluto is not a planet anymore." Rev said at his usual fast speed.

"That's what I thought..." Akito folded his arms.

"Well, at least nothing bad happened." Rev said.

"For right now." Lexi shrugged.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.


	115. Chapter 115

The Loonatics went about regular business until later, but they were given attention when a video call rang in. It was not Zadavia, but it was someone else. Someone they had never seen before.

"May we help you?" Akito asked.

 ** _"Hello,"_** a martian appeared. **_"I would like to have a word with you all about something extremely important."_**

"And that is?" Duck asked.

 ** _"For destroying my galactic death fuser, my collection of handmade space discus, my framed portrait painting, AND my Martian Made Monkey Statue, I command you surrender at once or your planet will be destroyed!"_** the alien threatened.

"Oh, dear." Estelle frowned as the other Loonatics panicked.

 ** _"By the way, nice missile targeting."_ ** The alien complimented the brown-haired girl and female rabbit.

"Thanks..." Lexi smiled, then shrugged. "I mean... It was an accident."

"We thought it was a game, but it wasn't a game, it was real, of course, you already know that, I mean, you sorta knew that, you would know that, but you know that now, ya know?" Rev came to Lexi and Estelle's sides.

"I think he just got confused because with how fast you were telling him all of it at once." Estelle said.

"Indeed..." the alien agreed with the human girl.

"Well, I say-" Duck said before getting interrupted.

"Be careful of what you say, Duck." Akito warned him.

 ** _"Your duck friend is quite the finger whacker where I come from."_ ** the alien gave a glare to Duck.

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before!" Duck folded his arms. "I bet you couldn't hit the bright side of the moon with that thing!"

 ** _"Oh, really?"_** the alien challenged before clicking a button and destroyed a moon before their very eyes.

"Well, that just happened." Estelle said with widened eyes.

Duck looked scared, but turned away smugly. "Eh, easy shot! Could've started with something smaller, like those stars over there!"

The alien then zapped a bunch of stars out of the sky.

"Okay, another easy shot!" Duck taunted. "How 'bout trying the-"

Akito jumped on Duck's back and covered his beak.

"Duck, could you please and I mean this the nicest way possible, could you please **SHUT UP?!** " Akito told the black duck.

"Let's not get carried away," Ace added. "At least leave _something_ that twinkles up there."

"Maybe we should do the talking?" Lexi suggested, referring to herself and Estelle.

"Yeah, we did cause this mess." Estelle agreed.

The two of them then went up to the screen.

"Hello there, Mr. Melvin the Martian, sir," Lexi smiled, slightly nervously. "Nice helmet, oh, not to mention those shoes! Who knew martians had the best fashion sense?"

"Fashion sense?" Duck scoffed. "The guy's wearing a tutu!"

Slam had to admit that was funny.

"You are seriously not helping!" Akito glared at Duck.

"Fine, I'll help," Duck walked over, he shoved Lexi and blocked Estelle. "Listen here, buddy, if you're here to take over Acmetropolis, there's just one more planet you're gonna need to keep track of!"

Melvin looked thoughtful for a moment. **_"It's true... I do have so many planets..."_**

"So why don't we just let bygones be bygones?" Estelle smiled.

"Won't it be like crowded in your collection?" Duck asked.

 ** _"Hmm... That gives me an idea..."_** Melvin replied. **_"I won't actually destroy your planet, I'll just shrink it and everyone on it and add it to my collection."_**

"Oh, come on!" Akito groaned.

"You see how easy I handled that?" Duck looked to the others. "Now, he's gonna-" he then panicked once he realized what he had done. "SHRINK OUR PLANET!?"

"Please don't do anything rash just because we thought we were playing some silly game." Estelle and Lexi told the alien.

 **"You must be very good game players,"** Melvin said to the two. **_"Hmm... I just learned a new game, Celestial Checkers... Unfortunately, Sargeant Sirius lacks a system strong enough to master such a game."_** he then folded his arms smugly.

The robot canine net to the alien then licked his face like a traditional dog.

 _ **"He's more of a rock-paper-scissors kind of robot."**_ Melvin then added.

"That's too bad, it's not too much fun playing games when no one's around that has your skills," Estelle and Lexi said. "Believe us, we can relate."

 ** _"Oh, goody, then it's settled,"_ ** Melvin tried to look menacing. **_"I won't destroy or shrink your planet, I'll just take you both."_**

"What do you mean take us?" Lexi and Estelle gasped.

"All right, listen here, Space Cadet," Ace stepped in while Akito also did and growled about the idea of someone taking away his sister. "No one's taking Lexi."

"Or Estelle!" Akito snarled. "She's my best friend!"

"I thought she was your sister?" Duck asked.

"Seriously, you are not helping at all." Tech said.

"I've always been close with Estelle, we consider each other as our own best friends." Akito explained.

"Ohh." Duck said, understanding.

Melvin looked menacing again.

"Hey, hey!" Duck barged in as always, going to Ace and Akito.

"Duck, we are not turning them over to that tutu-wearing alien!" Akito glared at the black duck.

"Oh, come on, what's so bad about traveling and playing checkers?" Duck chuckled nervously. "Uh, about, I dunno, a billion lightyears away?"

 ** _"You have 24 hours to reconsider or else Acmetropolis will be hard to find on ANY map."_** Melvin finalized before signing off.

This caused for Estelle and Lexi to look depressed as they were now feeling like they were to blame. Felicity, Simon, and Jenny arrived then.

"Uhh... What have we missed?" Felicity asked.

"Acmetropolis is going to be shrunk." Akito said.

"It's all our faults..." Estelle bowed her head sadly.

"Why's that?" Jenny asked.

"We... Kinda played what we thought was a video game and we made this martian angry." Lexi explained.

Simon gave a 'shame on you' gesture to Lexi and Estelle.

"We know." Estelle frowned.

"Can we fix this?" Felicity asked Tech and Akito, handing Simon over.

"We'll have to do some research on Melvin's technology." Akito said.

"Ready to work today?" Tech asked Simon.

Simon, of course, said nothing and slowly nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tech said.

"Let's go then." Akito nodded.

"Yeah." Jenny nodded.

"Um... Anyone notice anything missing here?" Felicity asked.

The others looked around.

"Hey, where's Vincent?" Slam asked in his language.

"Didn't he come with you guys?" Akito asked.

Felicity and Jenny merely shrugged.

"I hope he's alright." Estelle said.

"Me too..." Jenny sounded heartbroken.

"Let's get to the lab, we'll worry about Vincent later, right now, Acmetropolis's fate rests on our shoulders. "Tech told the others.

"Tech is right." Akito said.


	116. Chapter 116

They went into the lab to find a way to hatch a plan against Melvin the Martian.

"So what do you have tech to help us fight back against him?" Jenny asked, referring to Melvin.

"It might be complicated, but the martian civilization is ten million years ahead of ours!" Tech replied once he was at his computer. "They can do a few things even I can't do."

"You mean like wearing tutus in public?" Duck scoffed.

"I mean like overpowering a trillion times bigger than our planet," Tech glanced back at him. "With that much juice, we're toast!"

This caused for Estelle and Lexi to gasp.

"Well, we got no choice," Ace said. "If 'Tiny' wants a war, we'll give him a war!"

"Yeah!" Akito agreed.

"Or we could just give him Whats-Her-Names?" Duck shrugged nonchalantly.

This caused for the others to glare at him.

"Duck's right," Lexi spoke up. "We're to blame."

"Yeah." Estelle frowned.

"I don't get it." Duck commented.

"It's a Beauty Trojan War?" Lexi insisted.

"Yeah." Estelle added.

"Beauty's got nothing to do with it," Duck scoffed. "You just agree, you're to blame."

"I'm the one who touched the computer in the first place, it's really ME who's to blame." Rev covered up.

"Right, you deserve the blame." Duck said.

"But I created the weapon's system program." Tech stepped in. "If anyone's to blame, it's me."

Duck then suddenly teleported into his lap. "I agree!" he then teleported away with Tech at hand.

"Duck!" Akito glared.

Duck put Tech into his chair and spun him around, forcing him to take blame for Rev, Estelle, and Lexi.

"Duck, you are not helping at all." Akito said.

Duck teleported next to Ace since he was the leader. "Hey, maybe we can ship 'em _all_ out?"

Ace gave him a look, not agreeing, almost wondering why he let Duck join the Loonatics again.

"Can I please punch Duck?" Akito asked Ace.

"Hmm..." Ace rolled his eyes. "Just don't put him in the hospital."

"Fine." Akito groaned.

"You shouldn't blame yourselves..." Jenny said to Lexi and Estelle.

"But it's all our faults..." Lexi insisted. "We thought it was a video game!"

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

"I am sorry that all this happened and the alien is coming, but we can all get through this with the power of togetherness and teamwork." Felicity spoke up.

"Yeah." Jenny nodded.

"HYAH!" Akito then punched Duck, but didn't use all of his strength in the punch to respect Ace's wishes.

"OWWW!" Duck whined. "What was that for!?"

"Why do you think?" Akito glared.

"Agh, you're scum." Duck scoffed.

Akito simply groaned that Duck couldn't figure out why he punched him.

* * *

The countdown was set for 24 hours. Jenny was worried about Vincent more than the others, though probably not as much as Akito or Estelle, he was their brother after all.

"Hopefully the invasion won't happen." Felicity said.

"Do you think Vincent's okay?" Jenny asked.

"Jennivere, I am sure he is fine..." Felicity soothed.

"I hope you're right." Jenny said.

Felicity patted her on the head.

"Maybe Melvin was all talk." Akito said.

"All talk?" Felicity asked. "What does this mean?"

"It means he's not going to shrink the planet." Duck explained.

"I do not know..." Felicity rubbed her arm.

* * *

It took a while, they waited two to three hours until something would or might happen and it had been quiet from Melvin.

"It's quiet," Estelle said. "Too quiet."

"Not good." Felicity replied to that.

"Agreed." Jenny said.

Duck, Ace, Lexi, and the kids met up to see Melvin hadn't done anything yet.

"I knew Short Stack was bluffin'!" Duck scoffed as he folded his arms.

"Uh... Don't think so..." Lexi said as she took a closer look.

"You might wanna take a closer look, Duck." Estelle said.

There were Martian dishes shown on the screen, zapping and invading Acmetropolis.

"This is bad." Felicity frowned.

Military generals came down the streets to protect the citizens from the invaders, only to get shrunk down themselves.

"Oh, dear..." Jenny said with widened eyes.

One vehicle was shrunk down and a kid chased after it, believing it to be a toy and chased it so he could take it and play with it. The Loonatics watched in horror as the martians were shrinking nearly everything in sight.

"This is terrible." Estelle gasped.

"I'm putting up the deflector shield now," Tech informed. "Don't know how long they'll last without more power."

"Uh, maybe they'll plug into a couple of different outlets?" Duck suggested.

"You're brilliant," Tech deadpanned, obviously sarcastic. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Yeah." Akito added in the same way.

"While we are at it, we could protect ourselves in such a way, merci Canard, merci beaucop for your assistance!" Felicity even added in.

"Wow, nice work on your sarcasm, Flick." Akito was impressed.

"Maman taught me." Felicity smiled proudly.

"That explains it." Akito smiled.

"Come on, Akito, let's get to work." Tech told the mostly human boy.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

* * *

Tech and Akito set to work. Jenny was miserably worried about Vincent, but she decided to also help. She really showed a side in her that no one had ever seen before and she was like a child prodigy when it came to science and technology. While they were doing that, Duck was trying to be a good friend to Estelle and Lexi, but in the wrong way.

"How do we test to make sure it works?" Akito asked.

Jenny took out a snow globe she brought from home. "Here, you can try this."

"Perfect." Tech smiled.

Jenny put the snow globe in place and they set up a growth gizmo to grow Acmetropolis after the martians had shrunk it down to size.

"Time to make this snow globe bigger." Akito said.

"Get the others." Tech nodded.

The Loonatics all met up to test the gizmo and when the button was pressed, it made the snow globe grow in massive size. It had worked!

"It works!" Jenny cheered.

"So, you think this suped up gizmo will do the job?" Ace asked.

"Well, the molecular reconstructer is my design," Tech smiled in confidence. "Plus, Jenny's been such a great help, I'm quite impressed with her genius."

Jenny smiled bashfully to that. "We're gonna need a lot of power to get the shrunken buildings back to size though."

"It's true." Akito said.

"We'll see what we can do," Tech said. "We barely have enough power to keep up the shields."

Duck came behind Lexi and Estelle.

"I know you're feeling bad, girls," Duck said to the two females. "Blaming yourselves for this whole mess you caused, but you really shouldn't."

"Wow, thanks, Duck." Estelle smiled.

"Why is it throughout history many have to suffer from the acts of the few?" Duck walked over to the screen as the martians invaded and shrunk their home. "Or in this case, just two?"

"Thanks, Duck, we feel so much better." Lexi grew bitterly sarcastic.

"Hey, that's what action hero friends are for." Duck smiled innocently.

'He does not get sarcasm.' Estelle thought to herself with a groan.

Simon saw a blinking orange button and gestured for Tech to come over.

"What is it?" Felicity asked.

"It's the power grid," Tech rushed over. "We're losing sector three shields. According to my calculations, Melvin's forces will break through by morning!"

"Oh, my..." Jenny said with wide eyes.

"Well, no one's turning our headquarters into a dollhouse!" Ace argued.

"There is still some power..." Akito noticed. "It won't stay for long though, I'm sure."

"Yeah." Tech nodded.

* * *

The Loonatics met in the main room and just had to wait up until something would strike. It took a rather long time and most of them ended up falling asleep. While they were asleep, Estelle and Lexi left, leaving behind a hologram. Felicity cuddled with a battered orange teddy bear. Simon whined and poked and tugged her to wake her up. But she didn't seem to wake up at all. Simon narrowed his eyes and tried to shake his sister awake. Eventually, the others slowly started to wake up and questions were asked.

"I dunno, but I'm hungry." Slam pouted.

The screens showed that Melvin's forces were fleeing the planet.

"They're fleeing?" Jenny asked.

"Huh..." Akito was surprised.

"Of course he did," Duck said, sitting on top of a monitor and flexed his arms. "He realized who he was up against: The greatest action hero of the galaxy!"

Ace was about to say something back, then noticed something missing. "Uh, anyone seen Lexi or Estelle?"

Simon crawled over to a microchip on the table and held it out to show everyone.

"A microchip?" Felicity said out of confusion.

"It's not just any microchip," Tech took it. "It's a calling card left from Lexi and Estelle."

"Our Lexi and Estelle?" Ace and Akito asked together.

Tech placed in the chip to show a hologram of the female bunny and girl Fudo twin.

 ** _"Hi, everyone, sorry for skipping out on you all, but we knew that you would try to stop us from what we need to do."_** Hologram Estelle started.

 **"We decided to take Melvin on his offer..."** Hologram Lexi added, blowing a kiss, making the hologram end and fade away.'

"W-What!?" Ace was the most shocked, and he never got to ask Lexi what he's wanted to ask her for what's felt like an eternity. "Why would they do that?"

"You know women," Duck folded his arms. "When they got somethin' into their heads, they can't stop them! You can try, but they never listen!"

Jenny and Felicity gave glares for that. Before anything else was said, the hologram then turned back on.

 **"Oh, before we forget, thanks for your advise, Duck, it is better to sacrifice two then for all to perish."** Hologram Estelle and Hologram Lexi said before ending again.

Now everybody was mad at Duck. Slam snarled, if looks could kill, Duck would definitely be dead meat right about now.

"Well, yeah, obviously, I was taken completely out of context..." Duck grew incredibly nervous. He got even more nervous when Akito grabbed him, wanting to take care of this duck, once and for all.

Simon looked like he wanted to do the same and even showed his baby fang with a low growl.

"Never mind, you're not worth it." Akito said, letting go of Duck.

Simon narrowed his eyes at Duck.

"Why can't you just clap and laugh like a normal baby?" Duck picked up Simon in his hands.

Simon seemed to now ignore Duck.

"We gotta get to work, Melvin can't keep Estelle and Lexi..." Jenny sounded sharp.

"That's right." Felicity added.

* * *

Ace talked with Tech about a way to get Lexi and Estelle back.

"Unfortunately, my remote scanners indicate that the martians space craft is impenetrable." Tech told him.

"Hmm..." Rev paused to think until he had an idea. "Say, remember what Lexi and Estelle said?"

"Feeling like Helen of Troy." Akito said.

"Exactly," Rev agreed. "I have a plan."

"We're listening." Jenny smiled.

Rev then told the others his plan.

"So... This equine... Was it not real?" Felicity asked.

"Don't you know about the Trojan War?" Akito asked her.

"Um,..." Felicity tried to think. "Is that the one with a fake equine to trick the enemy?"

"Yes." Tech nodded.

"Okay... Just making sure..." Felicity nodded. "My education is strange... I was raised in the eighteenth century... My mother is from the twenty-first century... My life is very complicated."

"You don't say." Duck said.

"My life is a bizarre one..." Felicity had to agree.

"Let's get started." Akito said.

"Come on, we got a job to do." Tech agreed.

They started to get to work on the plan. It took a good while, but what felt great was when they finished and they could trick Melvin into getting what they wanted.


	117. Chapter 117

"The old Trojan horse ploy!" Ace announced. "Good idea, guys."

"I'll stay behind with Tech." Jenny said.

"Are you sure?" Akito asked.

"Yes." Jenny nodded.

"Okay, stay safe." Akito smiled and went off with the others in the horse ship.

"I will." Jenny nodded.

The others then went off as Jenny, Simon, and Tech stayed behind.

"It's a little crowded." Duck complained.

* * *

Inside the Martian Ship, Melvins' robot dog sidekick saw the horse and dangled its tongue out with his tail wagging in excitement. He then summoned a robot arm to reach out and grab the horse. Of course not being very intelligent, the robot dog had trouble getting the horse inside. After about six painful tries, the mechanical horse was finally inside the base.

"I can taste my spine..." Felicity winced.

"We're inside." Akito said.

The damage was so bad that Duck's beak ended up on Slam's face.

"I believe that belongs to me!" Duck swiped his beak and placed it back on his face.

"Let's get out and rescue Lexi and Estelle." Akito said.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, speaking of the girls...**_

Lexi was now playing Celestial Checkers with Melvin while Estelle watched and waited for her turn. It was very, very, very different from the checkers that Estelle knew. Melvin and Lexi were on rocket scooters and they had to move their pieces like they were on the game board themselves.

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

"I'll have you know, I never lose at this game, girls." Melvin sounded smug.

"Oh, yeah?" Lexi challenged. "I'm gonna beat that tutu off of you!"

"Go, Lexi, go, Lexi, goooooo, Lexi!" Estelle cheered.

Melvin was in the lead so far. "Ooh, I love this game!" he cheered for himself. "Rabbit, cheer for the Celestial Checkers Master!"

"Hey!" Lexi frowned, feeling cheated. "You can't move like that!"

"I think in this game, both players can move like that." Estelle said.

Melvin then used his scooter against Lexi's and made it disappear.

Lexi yelled out and landed flat on her behind. "Estelle, I dunno about you, but I feel this is gonna get old real fast."

"Believe me, I have the exact same feeling." Estelle said.

The horse hatch opened up and the Loonatics walked down the stairwell that came with it so they could get Lexi and Estelle back.

 _'What are they doing here?'_ Lexi thought to herself.

Melvin flew to the computer.

"Uh, Melvin, how about you play me?" Estelle asked once she also saw the others.

"Hmm, it would be interesting to see how well you'd do against me." Melvin said before accepting her challenge.

Estelle smirked, she also knew this would buy the others some time.

"Well then, let us begin." Melvin said.

* * *

"Where to start lookin'," Ace wondered once he took a look around. "This bucket of bolts is huge!"

"I'll say." Akito agreed.

'Akito, use your heart, it will lead you to your sister and your female rabbit friend.' A voice said.

"Huh?" Akito looked around, he did not recognize the voice at first. He looked around as the others concentrated on where to find the girls.

Rev was getting worried about the girls and thought maybe they were imprisoned. Akito clamped his hands over his ears and shut his eyes, trying to think.

'I don't know who that was, but I'll take his word for it.' Akito thought to himself before letting his heart tell him where Estelle might be or even try to contact her through the heart.

"All right, here's the plan-" Ace was about to say.

"I know where to find my sister." Akito verbally said.

The others looked to him in confusion and curiosity.

"But first, let's hear Ace's plan." Akito said.

"Um... Right..." Ace agreed. "Anyway, Duck and I will look for Lex, Slam, you cover us and try not to eat anything."

But I haven't had anything to eat." Slam defended.

Ace gave him a look.

"Okay, okay..." Slam gave in.

"Rev, find the ship's security." Ace then commanded.

"I'm already on it!" Rev then zipped away.

"Kids, you find Estelle." Ace then told the human kids.

"Estelle must be with Lexi." Felicity said.

"Let's start looking for Lexi and Estelle." Akito said.

Felicity sneezed for a moment and wiped her nose with her sleeve, sniffling, but followed Akito.

 _'I hope that they're okay.'_ Ace and Akito thought to themselves at the same time.

* * *

Felicity followed Akito. "I hope your sister is okay."

"Same here." Akito said.

Felicity sneezed again. "I have this weird scent in my nostrils... I cannot explain it..."

"I think you might have a cold." Akito said.

"I am not sure..." Felicity sniffled. "It is like cherry soda with vinegar..."

Akito gave a look of disgust.

"Like I was saying, I cannot explain it." Felicity said.

"Anyways, let's keep going." Akito said.

"Hmm..." Felicity pondered the mysterious scent that invaded her nasal cavity.

They continued on to look for Estelle and Lexi. Duck and Ace eventually ran into them and they ended up looking in the exact same spot.

* * *

Melvin was playing the game now with Estelle while Lexi sat this one out and where it seemed like Estelle was doing better than Lexi did on her turn.

"Not bad for a mere, not as superior intellect for a human creature..." Melvin commented after Estelle took her turn in the game.

"Gee, thanks." Estelle replied sarcastically.

* * *

The four stayed hidden, but they ducked down once Ace's communicator was going off.

"What's up, Tech?" Ace asked.

 ** _"The martains double-crossed us,"_** Tech reported. **_"The mother ships are back!"_**

 ** _"Yeah, but what's odd is how they're shrinking the buildings."_ ** Jenny said.

"How odd is it?" Akito asked.

 ** _"It kinda looks like a checkerboard."_** Jenny explained.

"I wonder..." Akito said, looking at the board.

Estelle zapped one of Melvin's pieces, shrinking it instantly.

"You guys might wanna cover Quadrant-Eight." Akito suggested.

 ** _"Um, okay, if you say so."_** Jenny said.

* * *

Tech and Simon got to the keyboard, following Akito's orders. And where it worked as buildings were now being blocked from being shrunk. The zap came to an incoming building, but it was blocked.

"Hey, it worked!" Tech was impressed and happy that it did.

"Wahoo!" Jenny cheered.

Ace gave another command and the geniuses worked at the computer to make it possible.

"That's incredible, guys," Tech smiled. "How did you know?"

* * *

"Let's just say space shrimp doesn't exactly play by the rules." Ace said as Melvin shrunk more pieces with Estelle.

"Yeah, but it looks like that sister of your is kicking his butt, Akito." Duck complimented.

"That's my Sis." Akito smiled proudly.

And where it was true Estelle truly was beating Melvin and at his own game too.

"Isn't there some other game you wanna play?" Estelle groaned slightly, she enjoyed the game, but she was getting a little tired of the repetitive futuristic game that would be invented perhaps centuries after her life.

"No." Melvin said.

Estelle rolled her eyes and just kept going with it. Sergeant Sirius came up to his martian master with his tail blinking.

"Someone brought me a gift?" Melvin asked his robot canine. "Oh, goody! I usually don't receive gifts this season." he then looked to the screen to see the Trojan horse.

Sirius beeped and bopped, making a slip of paper come from his mouth.

"There's a note?" Melvin asked, taking the paper to read it.

 _'Good, their plan is working.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Melvin read aloud the note. " _'Please accept this gift as our apologies, your friends and rotten enemies, The Loonatics._ " he then giggled. "How nice..."

Lexi looked concerned for a moment. Sirius beeped to his alien master.

"Yes, I bet it's one of those puzzle games you take apart and can never put back together." Melvin said to him. "Oh, I love puzzle games! Come along, Sirius." he then left with his robot dog so they could observe the Trojan horse up close, leaving Lexi and Estelle alone.

* * *

"Okay, they're gone, you guys can come out now." Estelle said once the alien and his robot dog were gone.

Duck teleported right behind the two girls. "Surprise!"

Lexi and Estelle turned to see Duck, Akito, Ace, and Felicity.

"I organized a rescue mission to save you." Duck smiled to Lexi and Estelle.

"Yeah, I don't believe that for a second." Estelle glared at Duck.

"Was that before or after you blamed us for a mistake?" Lexi added.

"Uhh...?" Duck smiled nervously.

"Super Hearing, remember?" Lexi gestured to her ears.

"You ought to have a warrant for those things." Duck folded his arms.

Felicity sneezed again.

"Will you stop with the sneezing already!?" Akito looked at her.

"I cannot help it, that scent is stronger now..." Felicity sniffled.

"Really? Well, then maybe your nose is detecting something." Duck guessed mockingly.

"But what?" Felicity sniffled.

"Look, guys, we appreciate you coming, but we can't leave," Lexi spoke up. "We need to stay here to save Acmetropolis."

"But the punk's already broke that deal," Ace explained. "He's turning the town into a checkerboard. Every time one of you makes a move, a part of Acmetropolis is zapped to be shrunk down to the ground."

"Yeah, he double-crossed us." Akito said.

"You mean we've been screwing up on accident again!?" Estelle groaned.

"Old habits are hard." Duck commented, he should know that better than anybody...

"Not helping!" Akito glared.

Felicity began to use her nose as a detector to see what was making her sneeze.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rev got Tech, Jenny, and Simon on screen.

"Guys, I saw the protector is secure," Rev informed. "What do I do now?"

"Tech?" Jenny asked the coyote.

"Locate the primary energy processor and photo phasers back to HQ," Tech instructed before signing off the ship computer with the roadrunner. "If we can recharge the reconstructor, we might be able to save Acmetropolis."

Simon nodded, agreeing with the coyote. Rev zipped and went right to work to help Tech, Jenny, and Simon.

"Guys, we got a problem," Lexi looked out one window up above. "Look!"

Slam was by the Trojan horse and trying to tell them something.

"Oh, no." Akito said with widened eyes.

"The booster rocket must've been damaged when we were brought aboard." Ace suggested. "We'll never get lift off!"

"Why don't we use one of Melvin's shuttles?" Estelle suggested, pointing over to them in the near corner.

"That's genius." Akito smiled.

Rev zipped right over and went onto one of his long rambling stories, but Ace cut it short so they would have tim to get away before Melvin or Sirius would spot them.

"Let's get going." Estelle said.

* * *

With that, they all ran off to make it to the shuttles and get back home. Melvin and Sirius found out they were escaping, so the alarm was sounded.

"I have a feeling that's not the welcoming party." Ace deadpanned.

"I agree with you there." Akito added.

There were laser blasts coming right at them, but luckily, they were all trained and able to dodge them without getting blasted.

"Oh, sure, why not?" Estelle scoffed.

"You bring your sword, Akito?" Ace asked once he got his out.

"I sure did." Akito said, bringing out his sword.

Ace and Akito then used their sword blades to dodge laser blasts that were coming right at them. They even used the blades from their swords to deflect the lasers back at the laser blasters. Duck yelped in pain as he tried to avoid the laser blasts, as usual, he wasn't as lucky as the others. Ace managed to blast one blaster with its own laser and Akito did the same, making both blasters defective now.

"Well, that was easy." Akito said.

"Look out, Akito!" Ace called as he did more.

Akito saw more lasers coming for him and he deflected the blasts and defected them all. "HA! Try and get me now!"

Ace and Akito then put their swords away and were on their way out.

"Oh, you both make me so angry..." Melvin had found them and narrowed his eyes at the boy and the male bunny.

"What's up, Darth?" Akito asked the alien.

Ace chuckled to that.

"I have something for you..." Melvin said as he was hovering in the air from his shoes and took his hands from behind his back and took out an intergalactic device. "Now take it!"

"Oh, no, we won't!" Ace shoved it back.

"Oh, yes, you will!" Melvin threw it back, trying to get away.

"Oh, no we won't!"

"Oh, yes, you will!"

"Yes, we will!" Akito told the alien.

Ace smirked.

"Oh, no, you won't!" Melvin tried to take his device back this time.

"Oh, yes, we will!" Akito smirked, taking it right out of his hand.

"Oh, no, you won't!" Melvin grabbed it out of his hand and clutched it, sending them both a glare.

"Okay, okay, it's all yours." Akito smirked.

"You win," Ace backed up with Akito away from the martian. "You always win."

"I guess I showed them," Melvin glared to them as they left, feeling victorious. "They'll think twice before they ever-" he then started to shake his weapon and seemed to slowly realize what just happened. "Hmm... That's not right..." he then saw it was counting down. "Oh, dear..."

KABOOM!

"Works every time." Akito smirked.

The explosion was so huge that it knocked Melvin's helmet clean off.

"Come on, guys, we gotta get goin' while it's still flowin'." Ace told the others.

* * *

They all boarded the shuttle and escaped Melvin's ship to get back to Acmetropolis with Lexi and Estelle.

"Yes, we got away!" Felicity cheered.

Simon checked coordinates for the others to make sure it was safe. After all, his big sister would be in peril if it wasn't.

"Is it safe?" Jenny asked.

Simon gave a thumb's up.

"Perfect," Tech added to that. "It should be no problem restoring Acmetropolis back to normal."

The shuttle was now headed back home, while the others were coming back, Tech, Simon, and Jenny then put Acmetropolis back to normal size.

"Nothing can go wrong now." Jenny smiled.

The martian shuttle left Melvin's home and they were now on their way back into the tower.

"Earth, here we come!" Felicity smiled.

"Acmetropolis!" the Loonatics corrected.

"Whatever..." Felicity rolled her eyes.


	118. Chapter 118

A screen popped up to show there were now missiles headed right for them. Melvin must have recovered somehow, how conveniently unfortunate.

"I know what to do and I know just how to do it!" Rev smiled. "Lexi, you can use your brain blasts like you did to clobber Melvin's spacecraft!"

"Yeah!" Estelle smiled.

"Yeah..." Lexi sounded confident again. "If I could do it, well, twice by accident, then I can this time on purpose!"

"WHAT!?" Duck squawked. "You're leaving the fate of our planet in the hands of some joystick jugglers!?"

"If you don't shut up right now, I'm going to brain blast you into next week!" Akito glared at Duck.

Lexi tapped at the keyboard and tried to zap the missiles on purpose, but for some reason, it did not work.

"Focus, Lexi," Estelle coached. "Just pretend it's like the first time! Kick some martian butt!"

"You got it, Coach." Lexi answered, both playfully and seriously. She then did a lot better than she did before and focused on her new motives so she could save their home.

Simon had a small newborn smile when he saw the destruction.

"Wahoo!" Jenny cheered. "Go, Lexi!"

"Almost there," Lexi grinned as she continued. "Just one more target to take care of!"

"Great." Estelle smiled.

"Let's take care of this one together." Lexi said to the brown-haired girl.

Estelle smiled and ran to her side. "Oh, yeah!"

* * *

"Where is the kaboom?" Melvin glared at his screen. "There's supposed to be a worldwide, earth-shattering kaboom!"

"Checkmate." Lexi and Estelle smirked, pushing the final button together and sent an attack on Melvin's ship.

"Oh, Melvin is sure going to be in for a surprise." Akito smirked.

Melvin escaped his ship with Sirius, the ship exploded, but it did not harm the robot dog or martian, but it would be very unlikely they would cross paths again. The Loonatics cheered once they had won once more.

"Yeah, I knew they could do it all along." Duck folded his arms.

"Ace, may I please hurt Duck for every time he lies?" Akito asked while glaring at duck.

"He'll end up in a coma." Ace commented.

"Can I at least brain blast him?" Akito asked.

"Uhh... Okay." Ace allowed it.

"Great." Akito smiled.

* * *

They met in the invention room and Rev promised to never sneak in again until he saw a blinking red button. "Hey, what does this button do?"

" _Please_ , don't touch my-" Tech tried to stop him.

It was too late, Rev pushed it, only to get trapped in a cage.

"Will you now stop touching his inventions?" Estelle asked.

"Uh... I-I'll try..." Rev smiled innocently.

"And I thought it'd be you guys I'd have to worry about using the inventions as toys." Tech said to the kids who were a lot more mature than they had appeared to be.

"By the way, where's Akito?" Lexi asked.

"Eh, he's busy punishing Duck for lies." Ace said.

"It is about the time." Felicity agreed.

They then heard Duck's screams as Akito was hitting him with brain blasts. Simon giggled and clapped to that.

Felicity bent down and picked up her baby brother. "You do enjoy the pain and misery of others, do you not?"

Simon slowly nodded to her. The screams went on for a while until finally Akito came in, having to get all of that out of the way.

"Better?" Ace asked.

"For today." Akito nodded calmly.

Simon yawned and curled up, latching onto Felicity.

"I just hope Vincent was okay today..." Jenny pouted once the mission was over.

"I'm sure he is." Estelle assured.

The portal then opened up. Jenny saw the portal and sighed.

"Come on, let us go..." Felicity told her.

Jenny nodded and left with Felicity and Simon in the portal to go back home until next time. After they left, the portal closed.

"I wonder who's that voice was." Akito said.

The others looked at him.

"What voice?" Estelle came to his side.

"Well, while we were in Melvin's shuttle, I heard someone and he told me to follow my heart." Akito said.

"Whoever it was, I hope we can thank them." Estelle smiled to her twin brother.

"Same here." Akito said.

The two then shared a hug since they were both happy and safe and sound.

"Aww!" the Loonatics smiled to this.

* * *

After a short while, they separated and decided to leave Ace and Lexi in a room alone.

"I was worried I'd never see you again..." Lexi hugged Ace.

"Yeah, same here." Ace agreed, hugging her back.

"Um, say, Ace, weren't you going to ask Lexi a question?" Akito asked.

Ace glanced to him and gestured for him to go.

"Just sayin'..." Akito shrugged.

"Don't you have homework to do or something?" Lexi smirked playfully.

"I'm going, I'm going." Akito said while leaving the room.

"I think I'm going to join him." Estelle smiled, leaving the room as well.

Ace and Lexi watched the twins go and chuckled. "Kids..." they then said together and looked to each other. His sapphire eyes into her emerald.

Ace decided that he had to propose to her, but first, he needed the moment to be romantic. "You want some music?"

"Uh, okay..." Lexi shrugged.

Ace then put on some smooth jazz.

"Jazz?" Lexi asked, a little surprised and confused, but she had a sultry smirk. "What's this about?"

"I-I have something very important to ask you, Lexi." Ace said before reaching inside his pocket.

"Yes, Ace?" Lexi asked, keeping her smile.

Once Ace got what was looking for out of his pocket, he knelt down on one knee in front of Lexi. Lexi's eyes widened.

Ace popped open the black box he kept in his pocket and showed the rainbow gemed ring he had purchased. "Lexi Bunny... Will you marry me?"

At first, he only heard silence while Lexi had tears in her eyes, he thought that meant no.

"Yes, yes, I will marry you!" Lexi smiled.

"You will!?" Ace had an overjoyed smile.

Lexi hugged him tighter than before. "Of course I will!"

The two of them kissed and afterwards, the ring was placed on Lexi's middle finger. Lexi smiled with joyful tears in her eyes and Ace held her. He finally did it!

"Yes, Lexi said yes!" Akito cheered from the hall.

"I knew she would!" Estelle cheered as well.

This caused the two rabbits to chuckle. Hopefully the romance wouldn't get in the way of missions.

* * *

"This is going to be the greatest superhero wedding ever!" Estelle cheered.

Akito chuckled. "Hopefully we can get rid of major bad guys before the wedding... I'd hate to imagine a disaster like that at the wedding..."

"Remember that video game Hero's Duty?" Estelle thought just then. "Sergeant Callhoun had her wedding day, but a Cy-Bug attacked and ate her groom Dr. Brad Scott alive..."

Akito's eyes widened at that, thinking of what might happen if it happened at Ace and Lexi's wedding. "Well... Uhh... Let's hope that doesn't happen."

"Agreed." Estelle nodded.

"Still so cool..." Akito smiled. "No wedding could be more exciting than this!"

"Can't argue with you there, Bro." Estelle smiled.

The twins then decided to go to her rooms as it was getting quite late and where they both got into bed to get some sleep. Ace and Lexi eventually went to their own rooms to sleep, they were now engaged which made Ace really happy that he finally got it off his chest.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Where is Vincent?" Mo asked, feeling devastatingly lost.

"I don't know, I can't seem to find him." Zadavia said.

"I can't sense him either." Cherry added.

"Sense him?" Mo asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm part vampire," Cherry reminded her, looking into her eyes. "I can sense people by sniffing their blood type."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Mo said.

"Of course you didn't..." Cherry slightly narrowed her eyes.

"Where on Acmetropolis could he be?" Zadavia was getting frustrated. "He has to be hiding somewhere!"

"Captain Pollution must be blocking out his scent." Atticus said.

"I'm so going on vacation once this is all over..." Cherry scowled.

"Agreed." Forte nodded.

There was a dark shadow zipping past them. Cherry saw it and started to chase it, snarling. The shadow was zipping quicker and quicker away from her. Cherry then leaped into the air, tackled the shadow, and spun around, pinning it down to keep it from escaping.

"Cherry, did you get something?" Mo asked.

" **STAY!** " Cherry yelled at the shadow as it tried to wiggle and get free.


	119. Chapter 119

"Let's see who this shadow person is." Atticus said.

Cherry was being lifted in the air from the shadow. "Oh, no, you don't!" she then grabbed the shadow really tightly and made it wither and fall onto the ground.

"Would you mind getting off me?" the shadow figure replied. "I'm here to help."

"Wait, that voice, I've heard it once before." Mo said with a smile.

Cherry snarled.

"Cherry, get up, he won't hurt us." Mo reassured.

Cherry's eyes were narrowed, but she got up and stood her ground.

"Thanks." The shadow figure smiled while getting up.

"No problem, Uncle Planet." Mo smiled.

The figure patted Mo on the head. Mo giggled and hugged the member from her biological family. Forte looked over to Cherry, quizzically. Cherry shrugged with a confused face as well.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my biological uncle, Captain Planet." Mo smiled.

"We've heard of you." Atticus said.

Cherry looked back. "We have?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Atticus prompted.

"Uhh..." Cherry tried to think.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"Sir, I don't mean to talk back, but why am I here?" Mo raised her hand. "I'm not a witch either."_

 _"No, but your family your biological family is related to Captain Planet which means you are related to Captain Planet as well." the currently long retired Head of the Witches Council said._

 _"Hmm!" Mo smiled in approval. "That's cool! Do you know how he's related to me?"_

 _"We're working on it," Drell smiled. "I wanna say he's your uncle, but we'll get back to you on that."_

 _* **End of Flashback***_

* * *

"Oh, yeah..." Cherry remembered now.

"It's great to finally meet you." Forte said to Captain Planet.

"Likewise," Captain Planet said to him. "Now, I hear there's been some trouble with Vincent?"

"We can't find him anywhere!" Mo nearly cried in an emotional rage.

Zadavia held her and gently patted her on the back.

"We can't even sense his blood." Forte said.

"You must be vampires..." Captain Planet said.

Cherry opened her mouth wide to show her fangs, then gestured to her husband. "He turned me..."

"Can you find him?" Mo asked through her tears.

"Well, for that, we will have to locate him through the heart." Captain Planet told her.

'What kind of lame power is heart anyway?' Cherry deadpanned in her mind.

"The heart is powerful thing and not a lame power, Cherry." Captain Planet answered.

Cherry gave him a look. "Well, I think it is..." But then she went wide-eyed. "Wait, did you just read my mind?" she then asked.

"I did." Captain Planet confirmed.

Cherry narrowed her eyes, looking cynical as always. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I didn't exist..."

"Atticus wouldn't be the person he is today and he also might not have met Mo or been reunited with his family again." Forte said.

"You'd all be better off..." Cherry shrugged.

"We wouldn't be better off without you." Atticus and Mo said.

"Trust me you would... Now, where do we find Vincent?" Cherry asked.

"Come with me, I'll try to see what I can do, Captain Pollution is clever, but not clever enough." Captain Planet told the others.

"Lead the way." Mo smiled.

"Come on then." Captain Planet led the way for the others.

"How charmingly helpful." Zadavia sounded admirable towards their new helper.

They began to follow him as he began to lead them hopefully to find Vincent.

"What do they call you?" Captain Planet asked the alien woman.

"Zadavia," the alien woman introduced herself. "I hail from the Planet Freleng where I led with my brother Optimatus, he wasn't very peaceful and I was worried it would lead to war."

"You poor thing." Captain Planet sounded touched for her.

"And where it almost did." Zadavia said.

"I'm sorry someone as lovely as you had to go through with that." Captain Planet soothed.

Zadavia smiled softly and bashfully since he had called her 'lovely'.

"But luckily, he won't be a problem for a long time." Forte said.

"I can't stand old enemies..." Cherry grew overly dramatic as always. "Corrupting the innocent that don't know them and use them against you... You think they're gone for good until they surprise you... Can no unknown force of evil go undated!?"

"Nope." Forte said.

Cherry let out a shriek.

"Um... Is she okay?" Captain Planet asked.

"That's just how Cherry is," Atticus shook his head. "I'm a detective, but she's one of the few mysteries that I can't ever solve."

They all then kept going until they could track down Vincent, hopefully for them he would be alive and well, but unfortunately, he would be alive, but not all well.

* * *

The next day, Vincent was now waking up and was ready for the day and ready to summon the dark voice.

 ** _'Morning... How did you sleep?'_** the dark voice asked.

"Never mind that, I'm going to summon you now." Vincent said, rather dark.

 ** _'Go ahead, make my day.'_ ** the dark voice said to him.

"Excellent, so how do I summon you, sir?" Vincent asked.

 ** _'Easy, point all five rings in one spot and call out each ring and then just sit back, relax, and watch the magic happen.'_** The dark voice said.

"Ah, of course..." Vincent felt like he should had known that. He then looked to his fingers. "Do I or do I not wear the rings?" he then asked just to make sure.

 ** _'Yes, you do wear the rings,'_ ** The dark voice. ** _'And you can even wear them separately with two on one hand and three on the other.'_**

Vincent nodded, he decided to keep the rings on one hand so he could keep better track of them. "Super Radiation! Deforestation! Smog! Toxics!" he then muttered under his breath slightly. "And last, but certainly not least..." he then rose his voice. "Hate!"

All five rings then shoot out beams of polluting power into the sky, combining all five of the powers together, summoning something or someone.

Vincent looked away and covered his eyes with his arm from the brightness, but he soon removed so he could take a look at what he had done. And where he got to see what he had summoned. "Is that you, sir?" he asked.

The evil counterpart finally revealed himself, looking rather fiery and relating to flames in contrast to Captain Planet's earthly design, he came out and finally met Vincent face-to-face. "In the flesh."

Vincent smiled eagerly. "It's great to finally meet you, sir." he praised.

"Agreed..." Captain Pollution chuckled, ruffling up his hair. "You look strong for your age..."

Vincent scoffed and looked away. "Not as strong as my miserable seven-year-old brother..."

"Well, your younger brother can't control the weather, can he?" Captain Pollution asked.

"Well, no, well, at least, not yet, I think." Vincent said.

"Don't you remember that time you went against WeatherVane?" Captain Pollution smirked.

"Yes, I do." Vincent nodded.

"Could Akito do that?" Captain Pollution smirked.

Vincent thought about it and realized his new mentor was right. He had weather powers! "You're right, there's no way he could have weather powers." he smiled in realization.

"Remember what I taught ya." Captain Pollution laughed.

Vincent narrowed his eyes with a malicious smile. "I sure do remember."

"Good boy, you make me really proud..." Captain Pollution smiled darkly to Vincent's new dark exterior. "This is going to be a lot of fun."

"Sure sounds like it..." Vincent agreed, very excited to put his little brother in his place. He even demonstrated his power by first creating a statue of Akito and then used his new strength and power to destroy it forever.

"Perfect..." Captain Pollution grinned.

Vincent grinned back, this was going to be oh-so perfect for his own personal and selfish gain.

"Just remember what I taught you and we'll get along just fine..." Captain Pollution ruffled up his dark brown hair.

"Yes, Master, I remember love is for the weak, hatred is for the strong." Vincent said.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with the Loonatics...**_

Ace ordered up a pizza for everybody since it had been a while since they last had one.

Estelle was looking in the mirror as her hair was still cut short. "I think I look better this way..." she said to herself.

"You sure do." Lexi smiled.

"Let's have that pizza!" Slam grinned hungrily.

This made the others roll their eyes as they left with their pizza while the two bunnies were having another moment alone together. Akito and Estelle went to the other Loonatics, now deciding to have their pizza.

"Any pizza left or did Slam eat it all again?" Estelle asked.

"There's still pizza left." Tech assured them.

Slam grinned nervously after he already had four slices, and Duck struggled to hold him back so the twins could have some of the pizza too. Akito and Estelle got themselves a couple of slices and joined in their dinner.

"So, what did you two find out from eavesdropping into Ace and Lexi's conversation?" Tech asked.

"We didn't eavesdrop..." Akito said innocently.

The others glanced to the two human kids.

"Well, okay..." Estelle gave in. "Ace asked Lexi to marry him and she said yes..."

"I knew there was something about those two!" Duck folded his arms.

"I just wonder when their wedding is going to be." Akito smiled.

"Hopefully sometime when Acmetropolis is safe to have a wedding in again..." Tech shrugged.

"Ya got a point there, buddy," Rev agreed. "I mean, can you imagine if they got married and someone tried to like kidnap Lexi and we'd have a whole other adventure and we'd have to save her? Oh, boy, that'd be quite a story to tell their kids if they have any!"

"Well, whenever the wedding is, I bet it will be romantic." Estelle smiled.

"Girls..." Duck muttered.

"Oh, I wonder if we can tell anyone back home." Estelle looked curious.

"You can only tell those who already know about us." Tech said.

"So, basically, our parents and Vincent and Jenny, practically anyone who's been to the future." Akito guessed.

"Pretty much." Tech gave a nod.

"Okay, next time Jenny, Vincent, and Felicity get here, we'll tell them." Estelle finalized.

"Along with Patch." Akito added.

* * *

A while later, Ace and Lexi come into the room with their hands locked together.

"Well, look who decided to show up..." Duck said. "You guys gonna hold hands or get your dinner?"

Lexi and Ace came over to get dinner and even smirked at the Fudo twins. Akito and Estelle smirked back as they finished their slices.

"Nothing could ruin this day." Estelle smiled as she bit into her slice.

* * *

Unfortunately the same could not be said in the other part of the world. Atticus decided to call his family to make sure they were safe.

Jessica was putting her very young daughter to sleep, then answered the phone after she gently shut the door. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Jessie,"_ Atticus greeted. _"I just wanted to know if you were okay."_

"I'm fine, is something wrong?" Jessica asked.

 _"It's Vincent, he's been turned evil by Captain Pollution."_ Atticus said.

"Oh, my goodness..." Jessica put her hand to her mouth. "Are you, Mo, and the twins okay?"

 _"I'm worried about the twins,"_ Atticus said. _"We're with Zadavia now though."_

"Zadavia?" Jessica asked, she had never heard that name before.

 _"A new friend of ours."_ Atticus said.

"Everything's okay here, Atticus, but good luck and I hope the best for you." Jessica wished.

 _"Thanks, Jessie,"_ Atticus was grateful that she was all right. _"Send Bonnie my love, okay?"_

"You got it." Jessica smiled to that.

 _"Great, I'm gonna call Mom and Dad next."_ Atticus said.

"Okay, it's still nice that you got to let Dad be as strong as you and Patch." Jessica smiled.

 _"Yeah, feels like only yesterday I did that..."_ Atticus smiled back. _"Talk to you later."_

"See ya, Atticus." Jessica hung up then and went to her home office after she put her only child to sleep and it was just her now since her husband was currently away from home.

* * *

Patrick and Emily were asleep together, but they both jolted slightly as their phone was ringing.

Emily's hand flopped on the nightstand, knocking almost everything down, but she managed to get the phone and she put it to her ear with a yawn as she answered. "May I help you...?"

 _"Hi, Mom, is this a bad time?"_ Atticus asked.

"Oh, hi, Atticus..." Emily smiled tiredly. "I'm sorry, sweetie..."

 _"I just wanted to make sure you and Dad were okay,"_ Atticus said. _"I can call back later to explain it all."_

"We're fine, just very tired." Emily reassured.

"Is that Atticus?" Patrick asked with a strong and yet tired yawn.

"Yes, it is." Emily smiled.

 _"I should call back..."_ Atticus said. _"You guys sound exhausted."_

"No, no, it's just one of the downsides to being elderly." Emily said.

"What's up, son?" Patrick added.

 _"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Vincent's being controlled by Captain Pollution."_ Atticus got straight to the point.

"Oh, dear..." Emily frowned.

"Has he hurt you?" Patrick asked.

 _"No, but we're with Zadavia right now, I just wanted to make sure everyone's okay before we go on."_ Atticus explained.

"Well, we're alright." Patrick said.

 _"Okay, just checking, you guys get some sleep now..."_ Atticus smiled in relief.

"Good night, Atticus..." Patrick and Emily said before they smiled and hung up, they were glad to hear from him though.

* * *

"One more call..." Atticus then made a call to Europe.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you all!" Darla told a crowd of people outside her hotel room, then shut the door and leaned against the door, breathing in relief once she got some time to herself.

Then she heard her phone ring, she hoped this was a call from one of her family members.

"This better be good..." Darla replied.

 _"Hey, kiddo."_ Atticus greeted, playing with the fact that Darla was the youngest and referred to her as such.

Darla smirked once she recognized the voice. "Hey, Gramps, what's up?" she then retorted.

 _"Just wanted to see how my favorite younger sister is doing."_ Atticus smirked.

"I'm all right, just had a big day, but I can talk," Darla smirked back, feeling he was doing the same wherever he was now. "These people... Is everything all right with you, Mo, and the kids?"

 _"Um, well, we have a problem."_ Atticus said.

"Oh, no..." Darla's face paled slightly.

 _"Vincent's being controlled,"_ Atticus explained. _"By Captain Pollution..."_

"No..." Darla may not had known Captain Pollution as well as her brother or sister-in-law did, but she knew for a fact that he was a threat since Mo was Captain Planet's biological niece. "W-Where is he now?"

 _"He's somewhere in the future."_ Atticus said.

"The future?" Darla asked.

 _"It's a very long story, but yes,"_ Atticus said. _"We're with Zadavia right now."_

"Zadavia?" Darla asked, confused.

 _"She's a woman from the Planet Freleng,"_ Atticus explained. _"The kids have been with her lately on missions on the city planet called Acmetropolis in the year 2772."_

"Atticus, if I was never apart of your family, I swear I'd think you were crazy or something." Darla smirked.

 _"Well, then, luckily, you are a part of this family."_ Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Darla chuckled.

 _"Um, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"_ Atticus asked.

"No, you're fine, but I can't stay too long now, remember, I'm in Europe, and I have to make my daily call to a certain hotel in New York City." Darla reminded.

 _"Okay, I won't keep on long then."_ Atticus said.

"Thank you for calling though," Darla said. "I feel like I haven't heard your voice in ages."

 _"Same here."_ Atticus said.

"You know how it is..." Darla said. "Traveling to distant lands..."

 _"I sure do."_ Atticus said.

"Not as exciting as your job, I'm sure, but I like this one..." Darla sighed. "I just hate that it keeps me away from Eloise... I'm starting to think she's picked up her father's prankster habits."

 _"I agree with you there, anyways, I'll let you go now."_ Atticus said.

"All right, thank you, Atticus," Darla said. "Stay safe."

 _"You too, talk to you later."_ Atticus smiled before he hung up.

Darla hung up as well, she then used the button to call the Plaza Hotel and held the phone up to her ear as she was anxious to talk with her daughter.

* * *

"Okay, everyone is alright." Atticus said.

"Thank goodness..." Mo sighed in relief.

"Now, to continue the search." Captain Planet said.

"Let's." Zadavia agreed.

Atticus, Mo, and the two nonhuman figures then went along. The kids who were at home away from Acmetropolis had a hard time sleeping with the madness they had been going through lately.


	120. Chapter 120

"Oh, Weenie, even though I've been apart of some of my cousins' adventures and more, I can't help but feel like I should do something..." Eloise said to her pug dog as she was sitting on the couch, Nanny was going out to run errands and she told the girl to stay in the room and wait for her mother's phone call and wait for Phillip's arrival to tutor her. "I don't know what though..." she then flopped back against the couch as she was dreading her incoming meeting with her mean and boring tutor.

There seemed to be a portal that opened up from nowhere. Weenie looked at the portal and barked at it, nearly growling.

Eloise crawled on the couch and looked at the portal and stood up, glancing at it. "What a weird and unusual thing..." she said to herself, then poked her finger in before it sucked her in and she screamed.

Weenie was worried about Eloise and decided to go after her.

There was a buzzing at the door and Phillip used his key to open the door. "Good day, Eloise, I know Nanny is out, so she gave me a spare key in case I got here before she'd come back," the man said with his papers as he stepped inside the room before noticing something different after the portal closed. "So, let's just cut to your whines and cries of not wanting to do this short and get started with our-" he then looked into the room and didn't see the little girl. "Eloise? Eloise!" he then checked the bedroom where the little girl slept, thinking she must've been there to cease any boredom. "Eloise!" he even checked Nanny's room and the bathroom, but couldn't find his student anywhere.

This was Eloise's big break. The phone then rang.

Phillip answered the phone. "Erm, hello?"

 _"Oh, hello, Phillip,"_ Darla greeted. _"May I speak with my daughter before your lessons start?"_

"Um... Yes, uh, well, you see, ma'am, I can't seem to find her." Phillip said nervously.

Darla pulled a face. _"You can't seem to find her..."_ she nearly echoed with a firm voice.

"Um, well..." Phillip chuckled nervously. "I checked the whole room... Maybe Nanny took Eloise with her?"

 _"Eloise finds errand shopping very boring..."_ Darla said.

"Ohh, well, maybe she's playing hide and seek." Phillip said.

 _"Wouldn't you have spotted her in the lobby...?"_ Darla prompted.

Phillip's face paled. "Erm, Ms. Fudo, I'm sorry, but-"

 _"You lost my baby?"_ Darla asked then.

"Well, I, uhh..." Phillip sounded like he was fearing for his life.

 _"Never mind, just find her."_ Darla told him.

"Erm,... I'll try my best..." Phillip said nervously.

 _"I hope so... For your sake... Or your career will be fini if you catch my drift."_ Darla sounded enraged, she may not had been in her daughter's life as often as they would both like, but she would get angry if anything were to happen to her baby girl.

* * *

 _ **While that was going on, back with the Loonatics and Fudo twins...**_

"Oh, that pizza was really good tonight..." Estelle rubbed her stomach. "I better remember not to have some before I go to ballet classes or a show."

"Why not?" Duck asked.

"It's a golden rule," Estelle smiled. "Ballerinas usually don't eat before a performance."

Duck scoffed. "That's a dumb rule."

The portal then appeared out of nowhere.

"Time for a mission already?" Akito leaned forward in surprise.

Just then, Eloise and Weenie come out of the portal, surprising Akito and Estelle. The Loonatics looked very confused, but also very surprsed.

"Eloise!?" Akito and Estelle asked.

Eloise carried her pug in her arms. "That's me..." she said with a small shrug.

"What are you doing here?" Estelle asked.

"I don't know..." Eloise said. "Nanny told me to wait for Phillip to come, there was then a portal, and the next thing I know, I'm right here..."

"Is she now a new member of the team?" Duck asked.

"Who are you, kid?" Ace asked.

"I'm Eloise, I'm six," the blonde girl gave her usual introduction, she then looked down to her pug and held him out to the male bunny's face. "This is Weenie!"

"Eloise is our cousin." Akito told them.

"Uh, nice to meet ya, Eloise..." Ace shook Weenie's paw.

"No, _I'm_ Eloise, and that's Weenie." the blonde girl cut in.

"Oh... Right..." Ace blinked.

"I really don't know what this is all about..." Eloise looked back to her cousins. "So, what're you guys doing here?"

"We're staying with the Loonatics." Akito said.

"Loonatics?" Eloise asked.

"That's us," Duck leaned next to her with a smug smirk and folded his arms. "The name's Danger Duck, but you can call me Duck. Want my autograph? I bet you do... I'm just desirable."

"Is he always this annoying?" Eloise asked her cousin.

Akito and Estelle slowly nodded.

"Starting to think Phillip would be better..." Eloise narrowed her ocean blue eyes slightly.

The portal then closed.

"You might be stuck here for a while." Ace said.

"How long's a while?" Eloise a pouted. "The 'in a while when you grow up' or the 'five minute while'?"

"Sorry, cous, but we can't say for sure..." Estelle said.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

"I guess I better get comfortable..." Eloise shrugged. "This looks like something out of a movie I'd see with Bill."

"Wait, the only way the portal would appear is if..." Akito said before getting an idea who opened it.

Eloise looked curious to her cousin. "If...?"

"Zadavia must have brought you here." Estelle said.

"I wonder why..." Lexi looked curiously to the blonde girl.

Weenie looked curious of the anthropomorphic animals, he dropped himself down from his young mistress's arms and sniffed them all.

"Who's the overgrown rat?" Duck stared at the pug dog.

Weenie growled at him for that smart remark.

"His name's Weenie and he's not a rat." Eloise firmly folded her arms with a sharp glare that could rival her mother as a child with a temper tantrum.

"Ace, may I hurt Duck for calling my cousin's pet a rat?" Akito asked.

"Probably a good idea..." Ace actually agreed.

"He looks like a giant rat!" Duck defended.

Weenie growled, but did not attack or harm Duck.

"It's okay, Weenie," Eloise hugged her dog. "You don't listen to him."

"Duck, I would like to have a word with you, alone." Akito glared.

"Ooh, this can't be good..." Duck muttered based on past experience.

Akito took his hand and pulled him to the hallway to have a private talk and the doors closed behind them.

"So, this is where my cousins have been, huh?" Eloise observed the Loonatics Tower.

"What's your home like, kiddo?" Ace asked.

"I live in a hotel." Eloise replied.

"Cool." Lexi smiled.

"You and your parents live there?" Tech asked.

"I live with my nanny." Eloise explained.

"What about your mother?" Lexi asked.

"She travels to Paris and to Europe," Eloise said, spreading her arms out to demonstrate a flying plane's wings. "I usually go over there and visit her during the summer."

"What about your dad?" Rev asked.

"He lives in the ocean." Eloise said.

"Does he work in the Navy...?" Lexi asked.

"Uncle Urchin's a merman," Estelle decided to explain. "He can't stay on land for a long time."

"I see him even less than my mother..." Eloise sighed. "I love Nanny, but I do sometimes wish there was a way for Mommy and Daddy to be together so I can live like a normal kid with parents."

"Can't your mom just quit her job?" Slam asked in Tasmanian language.

"I don't know..." Eloise sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if my mother even loves me since she's gone all the time... I can understand Daddy, but..."

There were screams of pain heard from outside the door.

"Oh, my Lord!" Eloise cried, she seemed to sound British when she exclaimed that, mostly because Nanny said that all the time.

"That would be Akito punishing Duck for calling Weenie a rat." Ace explained.

"Duck's not very nice..." Eloise hummed.

"Yeah, he's got issues, but you'll get used to that." Lexi ruffled up Eloise's hair slightly.

"I guess so..." Eloise shuffled her feet. "Um, Estelle, if you and Akito are staying here, does Vincent stay here too?"

"No, he stays with Mom and Dad," Estelle explained, then smirked slightly. "And Jenny a bit these days... She was visiting when we took a vacation once."

"Aw! So are they a thing?" Eloise asked.

"Very much, ever since they first laid eyes on each other," Estelle chuckled. "Like when Mom and Dad first met... We heard the story thousands of times..."

Eloise smiled. "Well, I'm happy for them, they sound cute together... I'm a matchmaker sometimes..." she then smirked and moved her pupils back and forth, then looked to the bunny teammates. "You two together?"

Ace and Lexi blushed to that.

"They're actually going to get married since Ace proposed to Lexi and she said yes." Estelle told her cousin.

"Congratulations," Eloise smiled. "I go to weddings all the time in the White and Gold room of the hotel."

Akito patted his hands together as Duck weakly followed after. "Go on... Say it... Say it!"

Duck groaned, then came to Eloise. "I'm sorry for calling your dog a rat... I promise it won't happen again."

Eloise held out her pinky. "Do you pinky promise, promise, promise?"

"Fine, I pinky promise, promise, promise." Duck groaned as he wrapped his pinky around hers.

Eloise smiled and shook her hand against his in the pinky pull.

"Yow, watch it!" Duck winced slightly.

"Sorry..." Eloise giggled slightly.

"Would ya like some pizza?" Ace offered. "We got another slice left."

Eloise came to the box and found one more slice. "I don't think I've had pizza before..."

"WHAT!?" Slam panicked. "How could you not have had pizza!?"

Eloise shrugged. "The chefs never make it, I guess."

"Well, after you try this slice, you'll have to suggest to the chef that he should make it at the hotel." Lexi smiled.

"Sounds like I might have to..." Eloise smirked, then took the pizza slice and ate it, she fell in love with the taste instantly. "Mm! That's the best thing I've ever eaten!"

Slam laughed. "I like this girl!"

"Ace, I really wonder why Zadavia brought my cousin..." Akito said.

"Does she got any powers like you guys?" Ace asked.

"No." Akito and Estelle shook their heads.

"Hmm..." Ace scratched his chin.

Eloise took out a pink hanky with frilly white lace and wiped her mouth and her fingertips, giving a snooty look. "That was 'rawther' delightful, I shall ingest this treat again in the future..." She then said in a playfully posh accent.

"Hmm." Tech said before beginning to analyze her body.

Eloise blinked in slight surprise. "Um, can I help you, Mr. Coyote?"

"Do you mind if I scan you in my lab?" Tech asked.

"Will it hurt?" Eloise winced slightly.

"Don't worry, I just wanna check ya out first." Tech took her hand in a comforting way.

Akito and Estelle decided to go with their cousin for emotional and moral support to assure her she would be just fine.

"Well, okay, ." Eloise smiled.

"Please, call me 'Tech'." the coyote smiled.

"Uh, okay, um, 'Tech'." Eloise said then.

"Could we come too?" Akito asked.

"Sure, that's probably a good idea too." Tech agreed.

* * *

They all went into Tech's lab, but the others stayed behind. Eloise sat on a table, feeling like she was in the doctor's office, only this time, Nanny was not there to hold her hand and the doctor would not give her a lollipop at the end. Luckily, she had her cousins with her, so she wouldn't go through this alone. Eloise smiled to her older cousins, they always felt like the big brother and big sister she had always wanted since she was a 'lonely child' especially when she would run around loose in the hotel and caused mischief for many guests and employees.

"All right, Eloise, this won't hurt, I just want to do a scan on ya to maybe find out why Zadavia sent that portal for you." Tech said to the little girl.

"Okay..." Eloise nodded once. "Let's get this over with."

"You wanna hold our hands?" Estelle offered.

"Yes, please." Eloise said before holding onto her cousins' hands.

Akito and Estelle held their little cousin's hands. Eloise squeezed her eyes shut, she was sure it would be no big deal at the end, but she was only six after all. Tech preformed the scan and began to analyze Eloise's body. After a while, the scanning was done.

"Guys, don't let go!" Eloise winced.

"Ellie, it's over." Estelle said with a giggle.

Eloise opened her eyes, then relaxed with a small smile. "That wasn't so bad... Bobby would've cried like a baby!"

Tech chuckled to that and looked at her results. "Now, let's see here..." He saw results of power of the Silver Crystal. "Hmm... Interesting..."

"What is it, Tech?" Akito rushed to the coyote's side.

"It shows here that Eloise wields the power of the Silver Cyrstal." Tech diagnosed.

"What does that mean?" Estelle asked.

"It means that Eloise must be a descendant of the Sailor Moon of Earth." Tech said.

"That sounds like one of Dad's stories..." Akito hummed in thought.

"Are Eloise's parents from your mother's side or your dad's side?" Tech asked the twins.

"Dad's side." Akito and Estelle said together.

"My mother is Uncle Atticus's little sister." Eloise added.

"Then your mother must be Darla Fudo." Tech said.

"That's right!" Eloise beamed.

"That explains it." Tech said.

"I knew Mommy was special, but wow..." Eloise was surprised. "Does this mean I have powers?"

"Hmm, let's see." Tech said before bringing her over to a wilted flower.

Eloise looked at the flower.

"Poor flower..." Estelle pouted.

Eloise took the flower in her hands, curiously.

"Okay, now focus on bringing that flower back to life." Tech told Eloise.

"Um... I guess I could try that..." Eloise said, she then tried to concentrate on what the coyote told her to do.

As she began to concentrate, there was a glowing white light in her hands and which caused for the flower to come back to life.

Eloise winced from the light at first.

"Viola!" Tech praised. "Good as new!" he then took the flower and sniffed it.

"How did I do that!?" Eloise stared at her hands.

"It's the power of the Silver Crystal." Tech smiled.

"Very interesting..." Eloise smirked. "Nanny always said there was something absolutely wonderful and unique about me."

"And now we know what she meant." Tech said.

Eloise smiled. "I guess I'm a Loonatic now?"

"Sounds like it," Akito gave a supportive smile. "Might as well get comfortable."

"I feel like a superhero, only this time, it's not pretend!" Eloise stood up on the table and spread her arms out.

"Yep." Estelle smiled.

"I can fly!" Eloise called, then jumped up in the air, but fell against Akito by accident. "Or not... You okay, Akito?"

"Yeah, I'm okay..." Akito chuckled, not even hurt.

Tech then gave her a jet pack.

"Awesome!" Eloise took the jet pack.

"You can fly now." Tech chuckled to her.

"This is going to be a lot of fun." Eloise was excited to become apart of the Loonatics.

"I wonder if we really do have a mission today." Estelle said.

"When haven't we had a mission, not to mention Jenny and Simon have been great helps." Tech smiled.

"Simon...?" Eloise tried to think about it. "Isn't he a baby?"

"Yes, but he's been great help." Akito smiled.

"Wow..." Eloise was surprised.

"I bet no one in your school will believe the adventures you'll have in Acmetropolis." Tech said to the blonde girl.

"Oh, I don't go to school," Eloise explained. "School comes to me, I have mean and boring tutor named Phillip..."

"Wait, don't you have tutoring today then?" Tech asked.

"I was going to, but then I got sent here..." Eloise explained.

"Come to the living room, I've got something to show everyone." Duck said after coming into the lab.

Tech, Akito, Estelle, and Eloise glanced at him, then to each other, curiously.

"This can't be good." Eloise said.

"Let's humor him." Tech rolled his eyes.

Akito, Estelle, and Eloise looked and saw that Lexi was doing some holographic paper work and decided to help her. Slam decided to get some popcorn for whatever Duck wanted to show them and the rest of the Loonatics.

"We'll meet up with the rest of you." Akito said.


	121. Chapter 121

"Okay, watch this." Duck told everyone, then clicked on the TV.

They all gathered around the television as they were anxious to see what Duck wanted to show them. They saw a tropical island sunset in view before seeing Duck in a white suit.

 ** _"Are you worthless?"_** Duck on the TV asked. **_"Bored? Miserable? You despise your boss... You feel like banging your head against the wall for no reason! If you answered yes to any of the above, what you need is a vacation!"_** he then said, stepping back to show tropical views of a beach.

"Did someone say 'vacation'?" Vincent asked, coming out of nowhere.

The others looked surprised, but they all turned to see the dark brown-haired boy.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Rev asked. "I mean, not fast like me or Akito, but still pretty fast for someone like you who isn't that fast, huh?"

"I just decided to drop in." Vincent said, resisting the urge to close Rev's beak.

The others looked to each other then shrugged.

"Whatcha guy's watchin'?" Vincent walked over to the screen.

"Shh, don't ruin it!" Duck shushed.

"Okay, okay." Vincent said.

Duck was showing glorious tropical utopias on the screen while wearing a purple flower lei.

 ** _"Book your dream vacation today!"_** Duck quoted with the screen. **_"I know I will!"_**

Slam lazily and noisily ate his popcorn, not all that impressed with the ad.

"What glory!" Duck praised himself. "What a salesman! Oh, and as honorary salesman, I can order there _free_ any time! Pretty sweet, huh? Wanna watch it again?"

"You know, Duck, that idea actually sounds great." Vincent said.

"Yeah, it's pretty something." Ace agreed.

Akito, Estelle, Eloise, and Lexi came into the room with a futuristic clipboard with all of the holographic paperwork they did for Ace. Ace continued while Duck seemed slightly angered and felt offended by what felt like smart remarks.

"I dunno who's worse," Lexi glanced at the duck. "You or Ace."

"I think they're both the worse with what Ace's paperwork had in it." Estelle said.

"Absolutely..." Eloise agreed, she may not had been as intelligent as her twin cousins, but she knew much much much for her age.

"This is the last time I'm doing your paperwork, Ace." Lexi said.

Ace bit his lip and got to work, then saw holographic images appear.

"Yeah, I'd like to do something to the seed of your pants..." Lexi muttered aggressively.

"Lexi," Duck rushed over to the female bunny. "You seem overworked, cranky, well, mostly cranky, but ya know what you need?" he then pulled out a folded up flyer with a smirk. "Cha-Ching!" he then unfolded the paper in front of her. "A vacation to a tropical paradise! Pick your poison and I can make it happen."

"Well, I haven't had any time-off for a while, sure why not? And the kids can come along too," Lexi smiled. "Especially since they helped me with the paperwork."

"Great idea, Duck!" Ace stepped in, taking the flyer with excitement. "When do we leave?"

"We?" Lexi glanced at him. "I thought we as in-"

Duck teleported between the two bunnies to invite himself along.

"Think you wanna go on a vacation in the future?" Akito asked his cousin.

"Well, I've been to Paris with my mother most of the time... Plus there was that one adventure I got to meet my father... Not to mention going to Moscow with Nanny once..." Eloise listed. "Sure! I'll go with you."

"Great." Estelle smiled before she saw Vincent.

Vincent looked back over to his sister, curiously. "Hey, Sis."

"Vincent, when did you get here?" Akito and Estelle asked.

"That's not important," Vincent folded his arms with a small smirk. "Whatcha guys up to?"

"We're about to go on vacation with Lexi actually." Estelle replied.

"We're all going on vacation, well, not all of us, two of us will have to stay behind." Duck said.

"Mind if I come along?" Vincent asked.

"Well, he is your brother after all..." Lexi said to the Fudo twins.

"Sure, why not?" the Fudo twins shrugged.

The portal appeared again and where Jenny, Patch, and Felicity came through it.

"Oh, perfect timing." Ace smirked.

Felicity pushed Simon's stroller as she lugged his diaper bag in her free arm.

"Seriously?" Duck asked Felicity. "You're bringing him again?"

Simon narrowed his eyes at Duck.

"Maman's idea..." Felicity said softly.

"Oh, great." Duck groaned.

"You wanna come with us, Duck?" Lexi rolled her eyes.

"YEAH!" Duck grinned.

Lexi sighed. "Very well then..."

"What's happening?" Jenny asked.

"We're going on vacation." Akito said.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Jenny smiled.

"Great, I arrange for a vacation for three, but now it's become a babysitting episode..." Duck rolled his sapphire eyes.

"When do we leave?" Patch asked.

"Let's get loaded up first, the sooner we get ready, the sooner we can leave." Ace said.

"Yeah!" Akito and Estelle agreed.

Eloise looked to everyone else who had their own uniforms, but she was just in her normal every day clothes.

"Oh, wait, Eloise doesn't have her own uniform." Estelle said, now noticing.

"Looks like I'll have to make you one." Tech said to the blonde girl.

"You could do that?" Eloise asked.

"Uh-huh." Tech said.

"Okay..." Eloise smiled. "Charge it please."

"Uh, that's okay, Ellie, he'll do it for free." Estelle chuckled.

"Agreed." Tech nodded.

"Oh, okay then..." Eloise smiled.

Tech smiled back before going to his lab and began to get started on Eloise's uniform. Ace, Patch, and Akito were loading up to take their vacation. Felicity took out Simon's bottle and did her best to hold him properly in her arms. Simon took the bottle and drank from it so he could be fed. Estelle and Lexi were loading up for the vacation and where Estelle could see that Lexi was now looking at her ring.

"You all right, Lex?" Estelle asked since the female bunny seemed rather distracted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine..." Lexi said softly. "Sorry... It's a grown-up thing, but... When you get engaged, that's kind of the main thing on your mind."

"What's on your mind about it?" Estelle asked.

"Just surprise, suspense, astonishment, it's just something you have to experience for yourself..." Lexi smiled. "Someday, you might feel the same way."

"I'll wait for that day," Estelle said. "And I'm sure Ace won't always have you do his paperwork."

"Mm... We'll see..." Lexi folded her arms.

Estelle giggled a little.

* * *

Eloise was in Tech's lab, waiting for him to be done with her uniform. "Are you done yet...?"

"It'll be done soon." Tech said.

"That's what you said forever ago..." Eloise became bored, she went to the corner of the room and stood on her head which made her skirt ride up slightly, but she didn't mind or care.

"I'm almost done." Tech said.

"That's good, because I'm getting bored and getting bored is definitely not allowed." Eloise smiled, quoting one of her own personal rules for her free spirited and carefree life that came with being Darla's daughter.

"Okay, okay, just calm down, I just have to do one more stitch." Tech said.

Eloise still stood on her head.

Tech finished up. "Ah, there we go... This should be to your liking."

Eloise did a somersault and was now right side up, coming over to the coyote's side, very excited to see her newest outfit.

"Well, do you like it?" Tech asked.

Eloise looked to her outfit. It was of course black like the others, and had a glowing pink heart on it to match her gloves and shoes. "Oh, I love it!" she hugged the outfit and then the coyote. "It's absolutely lovely!"

Tech smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

Eloise decided to try on her new outfit right away as she was now official. "This is the bestest day of them all." she smiled in true acceptance and admiration.

"Congratulations, Eloise." Tech smiled to the little girl.

Eloise hugged him thanks. "Thank you so, so, so much, Tech!"

"You're welcome, Eloise." Tech smiled.

Eloise then decided to go. "Are you going on vacation too?"

"Eh, I don't mind hanging out here," Tech smiled. "I can focus on some of my other science projects."

"Cool, so then, who's going to stay with you?" Eloise asked.

"Oh, I'll do it!" Rev zipped over.

"Were you eavesdropping again?" Tech glanced at the roadrunner.

"Uh... No...?" Rev looked away shyly.

"Uh-huh, sure." Tech said, doubting that.

Eloise rolled her eyes. "Well, I gotta skitter, bye!" she then did a ballerina twirl and skipped outside of the lab.

"Cute kid." Tech smiled.

"Yeah." Rev nodded.

Eloise came as Akito and Ace were loading up a jet to take them to the tropical paradise that Duck was telling them all about.

* * *

"Flick, maybe you'd like a nice vacation too?" Akito suggested.

"Oh, I do not know, would I be a bother?" Felicity asked as she was putting Simon back into his stroller.

"Not at all, right, Ace?" Akito smiled.

"Don't sweat it, Baby Bat," Ace smiled reassuringly to the gloomy girl. "Maybe Tech could look after Simon for ya."

"If that would be okay..." Felicity chewed her lip slightly.

Simon merely shrugged, showing that he was okay with it.

Felicity kissed the top of his forehead. "Grande Souer will be right back..."

Simon grunted in disgust from her affections and tried to push her off. Felicity patted him on the head, then came to her cousins as she was going on vacation with the others.

"Do you really think it's a smart idea to leave Tech and Rev alone with Simon?" Vincent asked.

"Aw, come on, Vincent, Tech loves Simon like a prodigy," Jenny smiled. "Besides, this'll be a good chance to get to know each other a little better."

 _'Akito has Emi... Vincent has Jenny... Felicity has Chip... When will my prince come?'_ Estelle thought to herself, but kept a supportive smile so no one would have to worry about her.

"I know, but I'm meaning those two being in the same place together." Vincent said, referring to Tech and Rev.

"I'm sure the Tower will still be here when we get back." Jenny reassured.

"If you say so..." Vincent rolled his emerald eyes slightly.

"Oh, come on what could happen?" Akito asked. "Wait, don't answer that."

"Maman says terrible things come from a question like that..." Felicity warned.

"Good to know." Estelle said.

"Okay, we got anything else to pack up?" Ace asked. "We're just about loaded."

"No, we got everything to load loaded up." Akito said.

"All right, we're good to go then." Ace nodded with a smile.

"You know it." Akito smiled.

"Let's jet then!" Ace called to everybody so they could get on the road. Or in this case, in the sky.

"So, who's in charge of the Tower while we're all away from the Tower?" Patch asked.

"Tech." Ace and Lexi said together like it was an obvious choice.

Once everything was settled, the kids and the others going to the island, saddled up together.


	122. Chapter 122

"Now, you're sure you're okay staying behind?" Ace asked the coyote once they were flying off.

 ** _"Yeah,"_** Tech smiled peacefully. **_"I can work on some of my side projects, and it'll be the first time I'll be totally in charge."_**

 ** _"What're you talking about you being 'totally in charge'?"_** Rev argued. **_"This'll be the first time I'll be totally in charge, or second in charge, 'cuz there's no real purpose than to check the locks and closings, and-"_**

Tech then tackled the roadrunner to shut him up.

"Um, okay, well, your first thing to do you two is to find out which one is in charge." Akito said.

"Aye-Aye." Ace added as he signed them off then.

"The island we're heading to is 'Apocalypso'." Duck told the others.

"My English is not very good, but is 'apocalypse' not the end of the world?" Felicity sounded nervous.

"No, no, this isn't the end of the world." Duck said.

"Oh, that is a relief..." Felicity relaxed then.

Vincent hid an eye roll about Felicity's language barrier. "So this island, have the trees been demolished yet?" he then asked before he would say something he would regret.

"The construction guys are rippin' it up as we speak." Duck replied as he did his reading on the island resort.

"Uh, we're going to the one island without working bathrooms?" Lexi spun in her chair slightly.

"No bathrooms?" Slam asked before laughing.

"Oh, yeah!" Duck smirked. "It'll be _real_ adventure!"

"Let's see how much work they've done." Vincent said.

"We're comin' in for a landing!" Ace called.

The jet was now coming through the island now, passing the tiny and delicate plants. However, the plants seem to come alive and latch onto the jet.

"Whoa! What just caught us?" Eloise asked.

Jenny looked out the window. "They look like plants."

"I'll take care of them," Vincent said before concentrating one of the rings one his fingers towards the plants, holding them down. "Deforestation!"

The plants shook the jet only slightly, but they seemed to be getting a bit weak from Vincent's power.

"Die and let go." Vincent glared.

The plants seemed to do as the boy said as the plants became withered and crumbled slightly. Jenny looked very curious.

"Uh, thanks, Vincent." Ace said as he was then landing the ship onto the island's sandy dry land.

"No problem, Ace, as long as I have these, those plants won't give us anymore trouble." Vincent said, showing the rings of pollution.

Ace glanced back at the rings. "Eh, what're those, kid?"

"Oh, these? They're my power rings." Vincent said, lying a bit.

Akito and Estelle glanced at their brother suspiciously.

"Uh, I get them because I take more after Mom than you guys..." Vincent said then with a suave smirk.

"Then why do those rings look like the opposite of the five pure elements?" Akito asked.

"We'll figure that out later, right now, we gotta take a look around." Ace said.

"Yeah..." Vincent agreed with Ace, then glanced to his little brother slightly.

Akito gave him a look, but shrugged and went along with it.

* * *

Slam took a look out just to make sure no one would ambush them. "It's clear!" he told the others.

Duck teleported onto the island. "Now, all we gotta listen for is heavy machinery turning green into cha-ching!"

"If that's true, then why don't I hear the sounds of machines?" Vincent asked, getting out of the jet.

"Funny..." Duck muttered as Ace and Lexi jumped next, ready for action just in case. "It's awfully quiet for a construction site."

"Wow!" Lexi pointed ahead. "Check out the volcano!"

"That's still here?" Duck scoffed. "It was supposed to be bulldozed for a tanning center! ...Or a parking lot."

"Tech, are you there?" Ace asked as he wasn't getting anything through his communicator but static. "Come in, Tech. How about you, Rev?"

"I don't think this place is deserted as it looks, I hear something." Lexi said.

"Same here." Akito added.

"Yeah, with your guys's hearing, it oculd be a dog scratching his butt a thousand miles away." Duck folded his arms slightly.

Akito and Lexi glared.

"What about dogs!?" Patch glared as well.

Akito, Lexi, Estelle, and Eloise attacked Duck with brain blasts and a bit of the power of the Silver Crystal to hurt Duck slightly with a little help from Patch as he then bit the black Duck on the tail feathers/butt after the obnoxious Loonatics member get hit by the four attacks.

"Hm..." Eloise smiled halfway. "I just discovered these powers and I used them!"

"Oh, good for you!" Duck groaned in pain as he rubbed his now sore backside.

Slam chuckled at Duck's misfortune.

"Whoa!" Ace looked over somewhere.

There were very tall humanoid women with pale green skin and had ancient and native clothing who must had been the inhabitants of the island.

"Hello, pretty ladies." Vincent smiled, attracted.

"We have intruders, my queen." one of the women told the woman in the middle of them.

"Take me to your leader!" Duck said, slicking his hair back before it spiked right back up, then walked over suavely. "You probably recognize me from TV... I'm Danger Duck: Action Hero and pitchman to this little resort, and I'd like to-"

The middle woman put her hand up to silence him as she wasn't interested.

"Ooh, burn." Vincent smirked.

"You don't speak to our queen, Fowl." one woman scolded.

Duck then lifted one his arms and sniffed himself, thinking he was 'foul smelling'.

"What's up, Doc?" Ace greeted. "I'm Ace, and-"

"Hi!" Slam grinned, but was disappointed to see even he was being ignored.

The women were going over to Lexi and the little girls of the team.

"Hello, ladies." Vincent greeted.

The women just ignored him. Jenny glanced to Vincent, she wasn't sure if he was just kidding or not, but she didn't like his behavior.

"Well, that just happened." Vincent said.

"There they are, my queen, with the two males." One of the women told the woman in the middle of them.

"You must be the leader." the middle woman addressed Lexi.

"Me?" Lexi chuckled. "Well, I guess I can see why you would assume that."

The woman chuckled, then looked back at Duck. "I like how you handled the obnoxious one with the big beak."

"What, who?" Duck asked, looking back and forth before glaring her for, finally finding out that was an insult. "Hey! My beak happens to be the right size for my head!"

"Oh, you mean with the brain blast and blast from the Silver Crystal? It's just a little super power of ours," Lexi smiled, referring to herself, Akito, Estelle, and Eloise. "And it also helped that Patch helped out with the final blow."

"Super power?" the woman asked. "It must help you keep your men in line."

"Yeah, but sometimes I think it'd be better off if I kept the dog." Lexi replied.

This made the humanoid women laugh.

"Welcome to our island," the middle woman then greeted. "I am Athena, Queen of Apocalypso."

"You have the same name as our great-aunt." Estelle and Akito smiled.

"Oh?" Athena asked.

"Yeah," Estelle giggled. "She was Grandma Emily's sister."

"Fascinating." Athena smiled to Estelle then.

"Anyway, I'm Lexi, Queen of the Loonatics." Lexi said.

"And I'm Estelle and this is my twin brother, Akito, and this is our cousin, Eloise, and this is our family dog, Patch." Estelle introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Akito, Eloise, and Patch said with a bow/curtsy.

"Hey!" Duck teleported in front of Athena, looking rather outraged. "So what gives, Queeny? You don't look like you're part of the construction crew!"

"And you don't look like you have opposable thumbs." Athena retorted.

"Yeah!?" Duck was about to think of a comeback, but gave up. "I don't get it..."

Athena and her women followrs laughed at him then.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get the feeling we're not exactly welcome." Duck whsipered.

"I'm getting the same feeling, Duck." Vincent whispered back after he came over.

"Uh, Your Highness," Ace said before bowing royally to Lexi. "Could you see if any of their men can help us around here?"

"There are no men," Athena informed. "We're a civilization of only women."

"Uh, not to talk back or anything, but is that kind of, how you say, impossible?" Felicity asked with a sheepish smile.

"I agree with you, cous." Vincent said.

"Oh... So that's how it is..." Duck folded his arms.

"Never mind that," Athena told the vampire child. "We do have some tools you can use, that is, if you know how."

"Guess we're gonna take a look around." Jenny smiled in excitement.

"Looks that way." Estelle smiled.

They all followed and explored the tropical and unique sights that Apocalypso had to offer and were being shown a royal palace that belonged to Queen Athena.

"Amazing." Estelle, Akito, and Eloise smiled.

"Sorry, big boys," Athena stopped some of the crowd. "Only women allowed. My attendants will take care of you until we return."

"I-I can't go anywhere without Akito!" Estelle sounded heartbroken.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to be sad, so he may be the only who comes along." Athena smiled.

"Thank you." Estelle smiled to the royal.

"Come, girls and Akito." Athena said, walking ahead of them.

Lexi giggled as she walked with Akito, Estelle, Jenny, Felicity, and Eloise. "See ya, boys."

"Have a nice time!" Patch called.

"At least someone's being supportive..." Eloise shrugged.

Jenny glanced back at Vincent, then shrugged, maybe it was for the best because of how he had been acting lately.


	123. Chapter 123

Athena walked the girls and one boy through what looked like a cavern as they passed more and more tall, Amazonian like women.

"This place is amazing." Akito smiled.

"Much appreciated." Athena replied.

The human kids and bunny female looked around and saw various women catering to their activities.

A root seemed to come alive and be watering several crops of tropical and intergalactic plants.

"Mm," Lexi smiled as she sniffed the air. "What smells so good?"

"It's a very special nectar of ours," Athena informed before putting a flower in her golden blonde locks and held a cup. "Have some." The Queen of Apocalypso then gave the same flower to the rest of the girls and Akito before giving each of them a cup.

"Ah, delicious..." Lexi smiled after she took her sample, which seemed to make her flower bloom in her hair. "Hey!"

"How did that happen?" Jenny asked the queen as the same happened to her and everyone else's flowers.

"It's the source of our spiritual energy that bonds us," Athena explained. "It makes us one with all. The nectar can help tact you into powers you don't know you have."

"Uh, would anything happen to me?" Jenny asked. "I mean... I don't think I have any powers..."

"You might." Athena said. The queen then sipped her own drink and she made a golden blast from her hand which made vines scrawl over toward them and they emerged together to make a precious and flashy blue flower with spread out petals in a beautifully delicate fashion and they glowed a very bright and shiny pink.

"Whoa!" the others were miraculously impressed.

The vines then split apart and they moved away.

"How did you do that?" Lexi asked.

"Uh, do you happen to know a Captain Planet?" Akito asked, curiously.

"As a matter of fact, I do, my people have known Captain Planet for years," Athena said. "What, do you know him as well?"

"He happens to be a relation of our mother's." Estelle explained.

"That would explain how you both would have the kindness the same he had in your eyes." Athena smiled.

Akito and Estelle smiled bashfully.

"Mom says we take a lot after Dad though, but yeah," Akito rubbed his arm. "We heard one story of how our parents first met and that Mom was adopted, but in her blood family, Captain Planet links with her."

"Getting off track, why don't you all try it now?" Athena asked.

"I'll go first." Lexi decided, she then shut her eyes and held up her hand which made it glow bright pink and the vines swarmed over and curled up.

"Cool!" The girls and Akito smiled before doing the same thing as vines began to do the same thing to them. The vines towered them up and bounced them, which made them laugh in fun and amusement.

"I've never seen them respond to someone so... So fast!" Athena sounded impressed.

"I've always had a green thumb." Lexi shrugged.

"Same here." Akito and Estelle added.

"Can't wait to show Vincent and the others." Jenny stroked one of the vines with a comforting smile she usually gave Oliver or Georgette.

"Yeah, they're going to be so impressed." Estelle smiled.

"Don't worry about Vincent and those other boys," Athena replied. "We're taking care of the men."

"When you are saying 'taking care'..." Felicity looked wary.

"Don't worry, they're perfectly safe." Athena assured her.

"Okay, because my mother says she is going to take care of a client and comes home with her fangs out..." Felicity replied.

"I don't even want to know what that means." Athena said.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with the guys...**_

"We hope you enjoy it..." one woman said as they piled on food on what looked like school cafeteria tables with an abundance of food everywhere for the visiting males. "The Feast of the Apocalysonians."

"Oh, yeah!" Duck chuckled eagerly and hungrily once he looked at the exotic foods. "Eats! Now that's more like it!"

"You can say that again." Vincent said, looking hungry as well.

Slam lifted up the table and moved the food to his mouth as he gobbled it all down.

"Ya know, I wasn't really that hungry..." Vincent sneered then.

Slam held the complimentary flower that came with the meal and licked his lips as he ate all the food, but the flower seemed to open up and poof a dust over him. The Tasmanian devil enjoyed his food, but the poof seemed to make him look rather sluggish and he fell right in the middle of the ground. That was okay though, unlike previous times, the women made another banquet table for their visiting males.

"What's with the flower?" Vincent asked.

Duck rushed over, about to take another plate of food.

Ace rushed over and took it, cautiously. "Uh, thanks, ladies!"

"Hey!" Duck glared at the male bunny.

"Yeah, but no thank you." Patch said.

"Same here." Vincent said.

"I'm starving!" Duck whined to Ace. "I'm all feather and bones!"

"Have you ever seen Slam turn down a meal for a snooze?" Ace whispered.

Duck drooled at the food, but looked to Slam as he was snoring and completely asleep. The women walked over.

"Now, if you ladies would excuse me, I think I need to use the little rabbit's room," Ace chuckled nervously. "Guys?"

"Ugh, what?" Duck glared. "I don't gotta go! You can take the kids and pooch if you want."

"We'd hate to go without you." Patch said.

"Yeah, so come on before I have to drag you." Vincent said.

Duck groaned and walked with them.

"There's somethin' weird goin' on," Ace whispered. "I think we oughta look around. We'll come back for Slam later."

"Agreed." Patch whispered.

The boys kept traveling along until they were out of sight from the native women.

"I think we lost them." Vincent said.

"About time too, now we can-" Duck said before running into something and fell flat on the ground. "Ow..."

"What's that?" Ace looked up in curiousity.

"If it's round and moving around, it's probably my head..." Duck rubbed his head in agony.

"It's one of those construction bots," Patch said. "Right, Ace?"

"Yeah, it must be from Utopia Acres..." Ace remarked.

"Um, guys, take a look at this," Vincent said after looking past the construction bot.

"Wonder what happened to the crew?" Patch thought out loud.

Something hideous and monstrous was coming behind the visiting group, looking like a vicious man-eating blossom.

"Man-Eating Plant!" Patch cried. "It's Little Shop of Horrors all over again!"

"You've been there before?" Ace asked.

"Um... Well..." Patch muttered.

"Funny," Duck got nervous as the plants were coming for them. "I thought you were supposed to eat your vegetables, not the other way around!"

"I'll handle these plants." Vincent said.

One plant reached out and grabbed Duck.

"I got this, guys..." Vincent smirked as he narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Well, could ya hurry it up?" Duck asked. "I don't remember plant life being this clingy before!"

"Deforestation!" Vincent called out.

The plants screamed and hissed at him.

"I don't think so." Vincent smirked once he activated one ring's power to take out the plants.

The plants grew very weak and were starting to decay slightly.

"Now leave and never return and that goes for all of you!" Vincent glared at the plants.

The plants seemed to whimper and whine like kicked dogs and scattered away.

"Nice work, kid," Ace praised to Vincent. "Guess it's a good thing you got those rings to help you against forces of nature, huh?"

"You have no idea." Vincent smirked.

The plants started to come back.

"You want a piece of me?" Vincent threatened as he still wore the rings which were actually used for evil, unbeknownst to everybody else in the Loonatics of course.

The plants backed off then, the same way a weaker villain would do if facing Akito or Atticus.

"That's what I thought..." Vincent chuckled darkly.

"What do we do now?" Duck asked.

"We gotta find a way outta here or somethin'." Ace said.

"What about Akito and the girls?" Patch asked.

"Let's just find the ship and find a way off this island, I got a bad feelin' about this place." Ace replied.

"No way, we're not leaving them behind." Patch said.

However, there were sharp quills being shot at them from somewhere, but could not be shown from where, perhaps another plant.

* * *

Luckily the guys were able to dodge them, at least, so far. They ran into the jet and put the windows up for protection.

"Phew!" Ace wiped his forehead. "That was a close call."

"Speak for yourself." Duck muttered as he looked to his behind in worry as there were spiked balls attached to him, painfully. "Well, don't just stand there, one of you get the tweezers! Owch!"

"I think it's a good look for you." Vincent smirked.

Duck yelped out once he got a very sore pinch.


	124. Chapter 124

_**Meanwhile, back in the Utopian paradise...**_

"Thanks for the makeovers, Athena." Lexi said as she, Akito, and the girls kept walking with the queen.

"Yeah, my hair has never felt this stylish." Jenny said, bouncing her hair.

Athena smiled to them.

"I feel absolutely lovely..." Eloise did a ballerina twirl which made her low ponytails fly in the air as she spun and they fell back down.

"I think I am going to enjoy my hair this new way." Felicity liked having a ponytail since she always had pigtails ever since she outgrew baby ribbons.

"Everyone looks so busy, what's going on?" Akito asked after seeing some Apocalypso woman doing some work.

"We're preparing for Zero Hour." Athena replied as she walked ahead of them.

"What's 'Zero Hour'?" Lexi asked as her ears were tied together like in a braid.

"Is it a holiday?" Estelle asked.

"Let's just say we'll be rid of a certain planet and their annoying male creatures." Athena said, looking slightly evil when she said that.

Felicity saw that and looked instantly worried.

"We had a feeling you weren't from around here." Akito and Estelle said nervously before giggling nervously.

"S-Same here..." Lexi added.

"Yeah, you know guys, they kinda get scared when left all alone," Lexi nervously continued. "Uh, you said you'd show us where you kept the tools?" she then prompted.

"There's something I think you'll all find more interesting." Athena smirked and walked a different way.

"Um, okay." Akito said.

"Come." Athena told them to follow.

So they did and they came into one room that had wires all around and there was another woman in the room with them and there was a pool of lime-green liquid.

"Wow," Lexi blinked her emerald eyes. "What is all of this?"

"This is where we make our nectar," Athena replied as she collected cups from the other woman.

"Hm, you guys really like your beverages." Lexi smirked.

"Yeah, this many beverages must make you all want to really go to the bathroom." Estelle added.

"Oh, it's more than a beverage," Athena replied. "It's more of an energy source that makes the 'Zero Hour' possible."

"I don't understand..." Lexi shook her head.

"Me neither," Jenny added. "Why are you telling us all this?"

"Because, we would like you all to join us," Athena explained. "We could use someone like you all with your special talents..."

"You want us to leave our friends?" Akito and Estelle asked.

"Friends?" Athena repeated with the slightly sinister look again. "We saw how they treated you all. It was the same with our men, until we 'took care' of things."

"I am not liking the way you are saying those words, ma'am." Felicity pouted.

"'Took care of things'?" Lexi asked. "Exactly what things did you take care of?"

"Queen Athena," a woman rushed over before the leader woman could reveal anything. "We have trouble."

 _'Must be the guys.'_ Akito thought to himself.

"I am not sure I am liking this place..." Felicity whispered.

"It feels wrong, wrong, wrong.' Eloise agreed, speaking three times like her nanny often did.

"Girls, Akito, I'll be right back, please think it over, I must have your answers today." Athena said before leaving.

The small group watched the royal go and they looked to each other. Lexi glanced at her nectar cup and wasn't drinking from it this time.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back with the guys in the jet...**_

More plants arrived and a couple seemed to be sucking against the glass in order to break into the jet.

"Okay, what now? I don't think they're going to be scared off a third time." Patch said.

"Too bad Slam or Akito ain't here..." Ace muttered.

"Isn't there a way to sneak into that temple?" Vincent asked.

"We gotta find a way to get there, grab the others, and get outta here!" Ace said.

"Chick Central?" Duck asked. "And just how do you plan to get past Big Green and Mean?"

"Hmm..." Ace smirked once he thought up something. "I think I have an idea."

"Oh, no, please don't tell me it's what I think it is." Patch said.

Ace smirked. "It's the only way, buddy."

Patch sighed. "Just nothing too embarrassing, Bunny..."


	125. Chapter 125

After a little while, the jet opened up as the Loonatics and guest puppy ditched their uniforms and disguised themselves as girls.

"So, how do I look?" Duck asked.

"This is humiliating..." Vincent mumbled as he wore a ribbon in his hair to appear to be feminine and wore his regular clothes, but wore his sweatshirt around his waist like how some girls did.

"I hate this so much." Patch growled.

The others then tried to make their voices high in order to blend in and since they were mistaken for female and disguised in drag, the plants did not attack them and they went off to find Lexi and the others as soon as possible.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with the others...**_

Lexi put her finger to her mouth to tell the others to stay quiet, she then looked out the doorway, but gasped to see guards blocking the way out as though Athena anticipated for them to escape after revealing her land's celebration. However, there was a small glow which caught her attention. "What's that?"

"Lexi, I think it's time for a small diversion." Estelle suggested.

"I agree." Lexi said.

"What're those blasts you use from your head?" Eloise asked.

"Brain blasts and I think we could use a little one..." Lexi smirked, she then arranged a blast that then bounce off her head and slid across the floor like a sneaking light.

"And it should catch the guards attention in 3, 2, 1..." Akito whispered.

"Hey!" one guard yelled.

Both of the guards moved from their spots and chased after the distracting light.

"Coast is clear, guys." Lexi whispered before moving out to a way out.

The others followed her and they came into a room and saw another shocking sight.

"The plants of mass destruction..." Akito and Estelle said together.

"Those rockets are looking like asperges..." Felicity winced. "I do not like asperges..."

"What else have they been hiding?" Eloise asked.

"Hm, what's this?" Akito picked up an object, trying to examine it, then found the tropical island logo from Duck's infomercial, he then tapped the top of it and saw it was a flashlight. "It says 'Utopia Acres' on it."

"What could this mean?" Lexi hummed in thought as they traveled.

There was snoring heard which belonged to a human man who appeared to be trapped in a plant. However, the flashlight woke him up and made his eyes open instantly.

"What the heck?!" Estelle asked out of shock.

Lexi shined the flashlight somewhere else and found Slam and tried to knock against his forehead. "Hello? Slam? Anybody home!?"

"There's more workers here..." Jenny saw more construction workers.

"These must be all of the construction workers." Akito said.

"Something strange is happening here..." Felicity commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys disguised as girls, came to the kingdom.

"Heeeey, boys~..." Ace greeted in a high voice, trying to sound flirty so the plants wouldn't attack.

"Let's go find the girls and Akito." Patch said in a girl voice.

"Owch, yeesh, sheesh..." Duck grumbled as he struggled to walk up the steps. "We better find Lexi and the others soon... These pumps are killing me!"

"Two words: Keep walkin'." Ace replied quietly.

"Easy for you to say," Duck huffed. "You don't have webbed feet and all the blisters!"

"Just keep your beak shut." Vincent whispered.

The tall women looked to their 'fellow females'.

"Hello, girls!" Ace greeted in a high voice.

Ace, Duck, Vincent, and Patch then attempted to giggle like shy girls and walk between the crowd.

Lexi poked her head out and scoffed once she recognized Ace and Duck in disguise. "Someone does NOT know how to dress!"

"Oh, no, please don't tell me that those are who I think they are." Akito groaned out of embarrassment.

"You got to be kidding me..." Felicity even face-palmed.

"They can't be serious." Estelle face-palmed.

Athena arrived with her helpers and they surrounded the quartet of cross-dressers.

"This is not good." Lexi whispered fearfully.

"Oh, excuse me," Ace said to Athena. "But we seem to be a little lost... We're from out of town."

"We're just looking for our friends!" Vincent added, trying to sound feminine, which wasn't too hard since he was just a little boy and didn't have a low voice like a growing teenager.

"And I think I see them now," Duck finished as they backed up. "Uh, toodles!"

Athena then made her vines grow and trap the bunny, Dalmatian, duck, and human boy.

"What's going on?" Patch asked.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere, boys." Athena replied, revealing that she didn't fall for their disguises, not even a little bit.

The blue flower came from the vines and puffed its gas to knock them out and lock them up with the other unfortunate males.

"She Queen is an absolute witch." Eloise glared.

Jenny looked more worried for Vincent than anyone else.

Lexi felt the same way, though for Ace since they were now officially getting together, she then sulked and walked away in sadness and frustration. "What were they thinking, dressing like girls?"

"Don't worry, Lexi, we'll get them out, someway, somehow." Felicity promised, she sounded a little different than she usually did, her English seemed to be improving the more time she spent with the Loonatics and her cousins.

"How do we get them free?" Eloise asked.

"Zero Hour..." Lexi whispered to herself. "Annoying male creature... This doesn't look good..."

"Oh, I think I know what's going on here..." Akito put that together, luckily he was a lot like Atticus when it came to figuring things out. "Let's try a brain blast to let them down!"

"Or our new powers to get them free." Estelle smiled.

"Either way, let's put these powers to good use." Akito nodded in agreement.

Lexi used a Brain Blast which lowered Slam down and his trap cocoon dissolved. Slam groaned and rubbed his head once he was free.

"Next are the rest of the guys." Eloise said.

Akito and Estelle then used their powers to free Duck and Ace. Jenny, Felicity, and Eloise then used their powers to free Patch and Vincent and one of the workers.

"I leave you guys alone for two hours and you're already in my clothes." Lexi groaned to Ace and Duck.

Slam scratched his head, but then laughed once he realized what Lexi meant by that.

"Who're the sleeping people?" Ace asked.

"The missing workers." Akito and Estelle replied.

"What's with the pathetic disguises?" Felicity asked Ace, Duck, Vincent, and Patch.

"Never mind that, Frenchy, we gotta get outta here!" Duck panicked.

"Athena mentioned about the Zero Hour and how they'd finally be rid of a certain planet." Lexi replied.

"Yep, that sure sounds like alien code for 'destroy the world'." Duck took out a handheld pocket mirror and checked out his fake eyelashes.

"But why blow up the planet they're on?" Eloise then asked.

"Who knows how chicks think?" Duck scoffed. "You have to be one."

"Do you want me to hit you right now?" Akito asked, showing his right fist.

"I'll stop..." Duck got nervous.

"Look," Jenny spoke up maturely. "The secret to their power lies in their nectar. If we blow up their vat, we can stop them in their tracks! Let's move before Athena suspects something!"

"Agreed." Vincent nodded.

Jenny smiled, that was the Vincent she knew and liked.

* * *

With that, they moved out to set their plans in motion to get away from Apocalypso before it would be too late. The construction workers were going with them of course.

"Patch, you go with Duck and the workers." Akito told the Dalmatian.

"Of course!" Patch saluted.

"You got it, Ace!" Duck agreed.

"But Ace didn't say anything." Felicity said.

"Ace, Akito, same diff..." Duck shrugged with a scoff.

"Just go with the construction workers." Akito said.

Duck then did just that, running with the Dalmatian and the human construction workers since Akito was basically second-in-command these days.

"There's gotta be a way to contact Tech and Rev." Patch said.

"I'm sure this could help," Duck found something that looked like a communicator, he put a metal gear against it to contact. "Tech, you there? Do you read me, Tech? Rev? Anybody?"

The screen showed the coyote and roadrunner still arguing about who would be in charge since the others were gone and Simon was looking fairly annoyed and more agitated than usual.

"Hey, Comedy Duo, quit the arguing and listen up!" Patch barked.

"Yeah, we got real problems here!" Duck added urgently. "WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Send missiles to our location." Patch said.

 ** _"Uhh..."_ ** Tech and Rev looked curious of their 'new clothes'.

"Never mind that now, do it!" Duck urged the coyote and roadrunner.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with the girls and the rest of the guys...**_

They were exploring Athena's interior paradise.

"Lexi, I offered you and your little followers a place stay as your own," Athena glared at the female bunny and the little girls plus Akito as they came to her and other Apocalypsan women. "Instead you chose to betray us!" she then lifted one of her hands up in the air and made a glow to summon vines to capture the traitors of her land.

"Says the one that wants to destroy our home planet!" Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Jenny, Eloise, and Felicity glared.

"STOP!" Lexi had both of her hands glowing with her eyes and she was somehow able to control the vines herself to attack the evil queen.

"I thought we understood each other!" Athena scowled as she lifted her hand back up and made a platform appear under her feet to lift her up and her followers tried to shoot back at the true good guys.

Lexi stepped back with the girls and Akito, but the platform rose underneath their feet and lifted them up together.

"I did not see that coming." Vincent said.

Lexi and Akito used their brain blasts and zapped against the ground which frightened Athena's followers. This left a giant gaping hole in the middle of the ground right next to Athena's platform. Athena gasped, then got very angry as she charged up her powers.

"Guys, the nectar!" Lexi called to the others who were still on the ground.

"Time to drain it." Vincent said.

"I am very angry with you, Regine Athena!" Felicity looked firm toward the green woman, her eyes seemed to flash bright green as she grew intense with her emotions.

"Same here." Eloise and Jenny added.

The barrier wall was destroyed and the green liquid splashed out and drowned into the water.

"Zero Hour's over, Queeny!" Ace mocked.

"What have you done!?" Athena grew an outraged panic, she then snarled and tried to zap the others to make them pay for that.

"Hey!" Vincent glared.

The ground crumbled up into pieces and trapped Ace and the others instantly like in a cell. Lexi snarled, she was very angry that Athena did that, especially to Ace.

"You'll pay for that." Akito glared at Athena.

Lexi and the others then focused on trying to defeat Athena, they weren't friends anymore. She had to pay for attempting to destroy their planet.

"It's you and the developers who tried to destroy this island," Athena pointed sharply. "Just as our men did to OUR planet."

"Your men who no longer exist." Lexi retorted with a sharp sneer.

"No, they exist... Look around you..." Athena insisted, she then summoned covered up yellow flowers which then bloomed wide open to show imprisoned and petrified figures.

"You turned them into vegetables?" Estelle asked.

"That is... Different..." Felicity shrugged.

"Are they even happy to be vegetables?" Akito asked.

"Oh, you'll like it, the men have never been happier..." Athena smirked as she then stroked one wrapped up man on his cheek.

Lexi cringed slightly. "What about the construction crew?"

"We were gonna release them once we were on our way to a less hostile planet." Athena informed.

"Wait, so you were planning to leave and not destroy the Earth?" Eloise asked.

Before anything else could be said, Ace and the others broke out of their rocky prison.

"Guardian Strike Sword, let's rock and roll!" Ace jumped up, wielding his sword.

Akito and the girls tried to get Ace to stop before any more damage could be caused.

"Ace, stop, it's okay!" Akito told the male bunny. "Time out!"

"Akito's right!" Estelle also told the male bunny.

"This island's only some kinda bio-pot that's supposed to lift off today!" Lexi told him.

"We only intended to stay long enough to refuel," Athena added. "We only needed your seawater for our nectar."

"You know, you could have told us before we thought you were going to destroy the earth?" Jenny asked.

"I hope Duck and Patch don't make Tech and Rev do anything too drastic..." Eloise said, then realized. "Oh, no, Duck and Patch and those construction workers still think this is a bad place!"

"Hey, guys, guess what? Good news!" Patch cheered.

"Uh, what's up?" Akito asked, slightly nervous.

"We radioed Tech and he's sending a gift basket of missiles!" Duck told them.

" **MISSILES!?** " the others got instantly freaked out from that.

"Guys, call off the missiles, they were never intending on attacking the Earth!" Akito told Duck and Patch.

"Oh, it's too late," Duck replied. "In about five minutes, they'll be on the island!"

"We have to leave this second." Lexi told the queen.

"We can't," Athena replied. "Without the nectar, we can't generate enough energy to lift off."

Akito began to think and then got an idea. "Exactly how much energy do you need?"

Athena looked curious of that question. Akito began to tell them all about his plan.


	126. Chapter 126

Once it was set, Ace and a few of the others rushed to the jet to get ready to leave the island and return home.

"You sure about this, Akito?" Ace asked through the communicator.

"No, but we have no other choice..." Akito replied, uneasily. "It's the best I can come up with, but I have a feeling it should be fine. If Duck can use his water powers to suck in enough seawater, I think we can do the rest."

"No problem, when it comes to sucking water, there's no one who sucks like me!" Duck replied.

"You said it, not me..." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Just leave it to me! But I might need a little help." Duck said, looking at Akito.

"All right, all right..." Akito said. "Lexi, you're in charge while I'm gone."

"You got it, Akito." Lexi saluted.

Akito and Duck then both jumped into the water to activate their water powers.

"Aqua Defense!" Akito and Duck shouted.

The two splashed into the water which made whirls and bubbles surround the water. Both shot up with their water beams and they splashed up to set the waves and split them in an orderly fashion.

"Okay, you can join the girls now, Akito." Duck said.

"Thanks for letting me help, you did something right." Akito chuckled, then bounced back over to the girls.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny!" Duck retorted.

Akito laughed as he came back to the surface ground.

"Time to add in our new powers." Estelle said.

"You too." Jenny said to Eloise.

"Oh, are you sure?" Eloise asked, after all, she had only just discovered her powers earlier today.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jenny said.

"Okay... I'll try." Eloise smiled to her.

"Just believe in yourself." Jenny gave encouragement.

Eloise nodded. Lexi started to activate her powers which made the others follow suit so they could save this world. And where with all of their powers combined, the water was turned into nectar. Large roots swarmed down and attached to the lime green nectar. This made the roots glow as they absobred the nectar. Lexi breathed in relief once that was taken care of.

* * *

"That was a lot of work..." Felicity panted slightly.

"You can say that again." Estelle panted.

"Is it always like this?" Eloise asked.

"Yeah, but it's always worth it in the end." Akito gave a reassuring smile.

"Um, guys, I don't wanna interrupt, but it might be a good time to quack outta here." Duck suggested.

"Agreed." Akito said before teleporting himself, Estelle, Eloise, Felicity, Jenny, Lexi, and Duck out of there and into the jet.

The missiles were now inching very close over to the island. A flower pod spread open and rocketed out of the volcano-like structure.

* * *

As soon as everybody was safely off the island, it was wiped away instantly from the missile strike.

"Whew, that was too close." Akito sighed.

"I'll say." Patch agreed, looking to the kids and was glad that they were all okay.

'I wanna thank you again for everything,' Athena came on a screen, talking with Lexi. 'You and those friends of yours. I only wish you could've joined us, even that Akito boy.'

"I'm just sorry for all the trouble we caused you." Lexi replied.

"Same here." Akito and Estelle added.

"HEY!" Duck groaned.

"Well, it is your fault." Eloise said.

"We learned a very important lesson today though," Felicity spoke up. "Sometimes the bad guy isn't always the very obvious one first. It's one who's willing to pave over someone's green area."

Duck spun in his chair. "I'm not a bad guy! I just work for the bad guys! I mean, the company who was trying to pave, erm save, erm, improve the island! I mean, if that's anything to get by anyway."

"Whatever excuse you have to use, Duck." Vincent said.

"I gotta say, ya guys did good." Ace congratulated Lexi and the others.

"Thanks, Ace." Lexi and the others replied.

"Oh, by the way, here's the clothes we borrowed." Ace then added.

Lexi giggled to that as they were flying their way back to the Loonatics Tower. "Hey, wait, where's my pink pan suit?" she then asked before getting an idea where it was and glared at the duck team member. "Duck?"

"Oh, uh, you wanted that back?" Duck asked innocently.

This caused for the others to groan.

"This is going to be a long ride home..." Felicity muttered.

"You said it." Jenny and Eloise agreed.

* * *

Soon the jet took them back to the Tower and everything was resolved and back to normal, at least, for now.

"Okay, now back to the Rings of Pollution..." Akito said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Vincent glanced to his younger brother.

"Those rings on your fingers, those are the rings of pollution, the same that can be used to summon the evil counterpart of our uncle Captain Planet." Akito explained.

"Oh, how very interesting..." Vincent smirked.

"Did you not hear what he just said?" Estelle asked Vincent.

"Oh, I heard him..." Vincent shrugged.

"Vincent, what's gotten into you lately?" Jenny walked over. "I feel like you've changed."

"I sure have." Vincent said as his muscles got bigger and his shirt ripped right off into millions of pieces.

Jenny's eyes widened slightly.

"What the?" Akito stepped back, accidentally bumping against the slightly older rich girl.

"See ya around, losers." Vincent said before flying out through the glass.

"VINCENT!" the kids cried out.

Jenny put her hand to her mouth in deep concern. "Vincent, get back here!" she called.

Vincent did so, but only now in the form of cloud of smog and went back in to grab her. Jenny screamed as she was taken away.

"JENNY!" Estelle shrieked for her pen pal, trying to pull her back.

Akito then grabbed onto his sister's waist and tried to help her. Eloise, Felicity, and Patch joined in to pull Jenny back. However, somehow Vincent was stronger with the smog and held Jenny captive and shoved the others down and left with the lonely rich girl.

"Jenny!" the others cried for her.

"Help me!" Jenny cried as Vincent was taking her away with the powers of smog.

"What just happened?" Duck asked.

"Vincent took Jenny away!" Felicity cried.

"Vincent?" Duck asked in confusion. "I thought I saw a smoke fog thingy."

"That was Vincent in the form of a cloud of smog." Patch explained.

"He can do that?" Duck asked.

"He has the Rings of Pollution," Akito explained. "Captain Pollution had them though... He's the evil counterpart of our mother's uncle..."

"Maybe he's corrupted..." Estelle grew nervous.

"That would explain his behavior." Ace said.

"This is not good, good, good..." Eloise frowned.

"Hey, maybe that is why Zadavia sent you..." Felicity suggested.

Eloise looked to her.

"Think about it," Felicity explained what she was going on about. "Vincent has detached himself from us and we would be without one... So she has sent another powerful being... You, Eloise..."

"In a way, outside of that choppy accent of hers, that sorta makes sense..." Duck said.

Felicity frowned about Duck's judgement of the way she talked and folded her arms.

"Felicity's right, Eloise." Estelle smiled.

"It could have been your destiny." Felicity suggested.

"Well, Nanny always did say there was something interesting and absolutely unique about me..." Eloise smiled with hope.

"So?" Estelle asked out of hope, hoping she would agree to join the team full time.

"Hmm..." Eloise smiled, holding her bare hands out together. "On one hand, I'll be a real life superhero, not just pretend... On the other hand, I'll be living like a normal little girl in the Plaza with Nanny... Then boring tutoring from Phillip..." she then firmly frowned once she thought about her tutor who Darla talked into teaching her since school wasn't the best option for Eloise. "Hmm..." she then looked back to her cousins. "Sign me up!"

"Wahoo! Wait, we better tell Aunt Darla about this." Akito said.

"Oh, my gosh, how could I forget about my own mother?!" Eloise shrieked.

"Welcome to the team by the way." Felicity smiled, putting her arm around the blonde girl.

"Oh, thanks." Eloise smiled then.

The little kids then rushed away as they decided to call Darla before anything else about Eloise's whereabouts.

* * *

The portal reappeared and this time, it showed Darla, worried about her daughter.


	127. Chapter 127

Darla had gotten off the phone, she was angry with Phillip for Eloise being lost and missing, but she was very sad and depressed. Her little girl was gone and she wasn't anywhere near her. "My little baby..." she put her hands to her eyes and started to cry, she then sat on the bed all by herself. "Where could she had gone?"

"Mommy?" Eloise's voice asked.

Darla cleaned the inside of ear and looked around. "I could've sworn I just heard her voice..."

"Over here!" Eloise giggled.

Darla looked at the direction she heard her daughter's voice and saw a portal, showing her daughter, nieces, and nephews. "Ellie...?"

"Mommy!" Eloise ran over and hugged her mother's legs.

Darla bent down and picked up Eloise to hold up in her arms, then looked to the others. "How... How is this possible... Eloise, what's going on?"

"I'm a Loonatic, Mommy!" Eloise giggled.

"Well, dear, I know Mr. Salamone says you drive him crazy sometimes, but that doesn't mean-" Darla misunderstood at first.

"Eh, she's not saying she's crazy, ma'am, she's saying she's now a superhero and a member of the Loonatics, which is a group of heroes." Ace said.

Darla then noticed the other Loonatics.

"Hubba Hubba!" Duck smirked, then dashed over to Darla's side. "Hey, they call me Danger Duck, and what do they call you 'Sweet Cheeks'?" he then asked, leaning against the blonde woman, flexing his arms and gave a charming smile.

Akito lifted Duck from under him and took him away from his aunt. "Duck, you, me, in the hall, now." he said.

"What did I do that time!?" Duck whined.

"Excuse us, Aunt Darla..." Akito told the blonde woman before going in the hallway.

"Take your time, dear..." Darla replied as she kept a firm hold on Eloise.

Akito took Duck into the futuristic hall, after the door closed behind them, there was a whole lot of screams from Duck as Akito was punishing him for Duck's actions toward Felicity and for trying to hit on his aunt.

"Eh, it's nice to meet ya, ma'am." Ace said to Darla.

"Hey, you're Darlene Fudo..." Lexi recognized with a smile. "I love your work."

"Oh, thank you, that means a lot to me." Darla smiled bashfully.

The door opened up.

"Guys, help me!" Duck begged.

"Should we?" Darla asked.

"I think he needs to learn his lesson, Mommy." Eloise said to her mother.

"Get back here, Duck!" Akito glared before pulling him back in.

"Yipe!" Duck widened his eyes.

Akito pulled Duck and decided to still punish him.

"Um, let's see..." Darla looked down. "Akito... Estelle... Where's Vincent?"

"Oh... Um, yeah, about that, you see, Vincent has kind of detached himself from us." Estelle told her.

"Detached?" Darla asked.

"He's with Captain Pollution, Mommy," Eloise told her mother. "He took Jenny with him!"

"Oh, dear..." Darla frowned.

* * *

After a few more screams, the door opened and where Duck looked like he had just went through a nightmare.

"You okay there, Duck?" Ace asked with a smirk.

"You're all despicable..." Duck muttered before falling flat in the middle of the floor.

"Oh, great, now the maids have to clean up feathers out of the floor..." Darla sighed.

Slam took Duck out of the room and onto the couch in the futuristic living room.

"So, this is where you've been, hmm?" Darla asked with a small smirk. "I was wondering why Phillip couldn't find you."

Eloise giggled nervously.

"Yeah, you can thank Zadavia for that." Akito said.

"Zadavia..." Darla repeated. "Ah, Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Forte are with her and Captain Planet... I guess this would explain Vincent's sudden disappearance."

"Yes, yes, it would." Estelle said.

"Are Mom, Dad, Aunt Cherry, and Uncle Forte okay?" Akito asked.

"They're just fine, your father called everyone just to make sure we were okay too." Darla smiled comfortingly.

"Whew, that's good to know." Estelle sighed.

"Oh, Akito, Estelle, it's almost time for your lessons." Tech informed his two students/teammates.

"You teach, sir?" Darla asked the coyote.

"Yes, I do, well, these two at least." Tech said.

This gave Eloise the sinking feeling she was going to be still tutored.

Darla looked at the clock on her wall that had the American timezone on it so she would know when to call her daughter back home since she was in Europe. "Ellie, it appears you've missed your tutoring session with Phillip." she said to her daughter.

"Yeah..." Eloise pouted.

"I suggest that you have to make up for it..." Darla said.

Eloise sighed, she remembered when she faked being sick and it made her have double session as punishment and to keep up with her schoolwork despite not going to school.

"How about if you had a substitute tutor?" Darla then suggested.

"Yes, please!" Eloise begged.

"Would that be all right with you?" Darla asked Tech then, she knew Eloise would like that idea since the coyote seemed more relaxed and a better figure than Phillip did since Eloise often called him 'mean and boring'.

"I see nothing wrong with that, only if she's willing to learn." Tech smiled. "Why doesn't she go to school?"

"She caused two teachers to retire early when she was in Nursery School," Darla explained apologetically. "I'm afraid she's a bit of a mischief maker like her father."

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with teaching her.. Alright, I'll be her tutor," Tech smiled. "One more student to teach.

"Yay!" Akito and Estelle cheered, hugging their cousin then.

Eloise smiled and hugged them back.

"Promise to behave...?" Darla asked her daughter. "I hired Phillip because he goes to Andover and I know the Dean."

"I promise to behave, Mommy." Eloise smiled.

Darla hugged her daughter nice and tight. "I love you, dear..."

"I like this portal travel thing, I didn't think I'd even see my mom for another month or two." Eloise smiled.

"Oh, it's too bad we can't get a portal to take you to here and back to Acmetropolis when you're needed until they can rest without anymore disaster cases." Darla sighed softly.

"Actually, the portal does get to appear once in a while." Patch told her.

"Well, yes, but the portal first appeared in the Plaza Hotel," Eloise explained. "That's where I live of course and Mommy's here almost all of the time..."

Darla snapped her fingers once she thought of something. "Do you suppose Zadavia could have a portal come here to take Eloise to Acmetropolis and then back here when she's done?"

"I think she could work something out," Tech suggested. "What're you saying, ma'am?"

"What do you think, Ellie?" Darla smiled to her little girl. "How's about you stay in Paris with me until you're needed on missions and we could have some real Mother Daughter Time?"

"Yay!" Eloise smiled.

Darla hugged her daughter again nice and tight. "I really missed you so much..."

"I miss you a lot too, Mommy..." Eloise replied softly as she hugged her mother back.

"This job just keeps me busy..." Darla sighed. "I'd love to be in my daughter's life more, she already lives without her father... But this job just keeps me away..."

"Yeah, fashion is your best effort..." Lexi said. "I wonder if you could make a stylish wedding dress..." she then hinted, but didn't flat out ask.

"Perhaps..." Darla shrugged. "I'm always busy, busy, busy... Sometimes I just wish I could quit and come back to raise Eloise instead of getting my childhood nanny to do it all the time, but I'm under a strict contract."

"Hmm..." Ace felt something suspicious about that excuse. "Well, hang in there, Ms. F, I'm sure things will get better for you."

"I hope so..." Darla sounded exhausted. "Well, don't let me keep you here, I'll expect to hear more about you Loonatics again in the future... Oh, no pun intended."

"It's okay." Ace shrugged.

"Mademoiselle Fudo, we need you right away!" a French accent called from outside the door.

"J'arrive!" Darla called back to say she was coming, then sighed. "I'm sorry, Ellie, but Mommy has to work now..."

"Okay, Mommy, I'll see you the next time I have a mission..." Eloise hugged her mother.

Darla hugged her daughter back and then kissed her forehead.

Eloise sniffled as a tear rolled down her cheek and she joined the others back and then she was back in New York City.

* * *

Eloise was back in her bedroom and another portal opened up to show Weenie. "Hey, Weenie..." she smiled at her pug dog.

"I'm telling you, Eloise is not here!" Phillip's voice said.

"Shh..." Eloise told her dog, then hid inside her bed and pulled down the covers.

"She couldn't have gone that far..." Nanny opened the door. "Weenie, come here, Eloise is-" she then looked to the bed and heard snoring, she then pulled back the covers.

Eloise yawned and stretched. "Oh, is it time for tutoring already?" she then asked with a sly smirk to make it seem like she had been sleeping in this whole time.

"What?! But I-I could have sworn..." Phillip stammered.

"Are you all right, pet?" Nanny asked.

"Sorry, Nanny, but I thought I'd catch up on some rest so I'd be fully awake and ready for tutoring." Eloise smiled innocently.

"Nanny, she wasn't here when I came by, I swear it!" Phillip had a frenzy.

"I think you should have some tea and run along home now," Nanny told him. "I think you need rest now, perhaps you could meet Eloise a different time."

"Or maybe I could get a substitute tutor," Eloise suggested. "It came to me in my dream."

"Your mother always was a dreamer, I was sure you got it from her, you're so much like her..." Nanny gently ruffled up Eloise's hair. "I'll take care of Phillip for now, I'm sorry you had to miss tutoring today."

Eloise hid an eye roll. "Yes, that was quite a painful sacrifice..."

"I'm serious, Nanny, that girl was not in her bed when I arrived." Phillip said.

"I'll talk with her..." Nanny said as she made tea for the two of them.

Eloise gently shut her door as she hugged her dog. "Today was wonderfully unusual, Weenie... I hope Zadavia can let me see my mother and I can hang out with my cousins."

Weenie was confused about who Zadavia was and was even more confused of where Eloise went.

"I'll tell you all about it." Eloise told her dog.

Weenie shrugged and leaned in his young mistress's lap as she was going to be with him instead of in the living room for a few hours to practice her French pronunciations. While that was going on, Patch, Felicity, and Simon went back to their homes.

* * *

"Looks like this little guy could use a nap..." Belle picked up Simon in her arms.

"You're right." Felicity smiled.

"You all right, Felicity?" Belle asked as she went to take Simon over to his crib.

"Just fine..." Felicity replied. "Erm, where are Chip and Gabrielle?"

"They're in the kitchen." Belle informed her.

Felicity smiled and headed that way. Belle smiled back, then continued to put the baby boy to sleep.

* * *

Mrs. Potts had made cookies and took them out of the oven and put them out to cool on the table while Chip and Gabrielle anxiously waited to have some for themselves.

"Now?" Gabrielle asked.

"They just came out, dears..." Mrs. Potts giggled. "You children are always so hungry for treats..."

Felicity walked into the kitchen and started to stroke her hair nervously.

"Felicity!" Chip and Gabrielle beamed to their friend.

Felicity smiled back to them. "What's up, guys?"

Chip and Gabrielle looked at her strangely for that greeting.

"Felicity, is that really you?" Chip asked. "You don't sound like your usual self." he then said.

"It's me..." Felicity frowned.

"If you're really Felicity, say something that only the real Felicity would say in French." Chip said.

"Why do you not believe me?" Felicity felt hurt.

"Um, Flick, no offense, but... You kind of talk funny..." Gabrielle said.

"I talk funny...?" Felicity pouted.

"You're talking all English." Chip said.

"She's adapted, dears," Mrs. Potts told her son and the princess. "Because Felicity has been around more people who speak English, her language skills have picked up. Just look at her life, she's grown up here and only raised by her father, remember?"

"I was never sure what to speak, but French seems to be the stronger language of mine..." Felicity shrugged. "He told me that my mother spoke English and grew up in America, but he was born in England and grew up in France a while later into his life."

"Ohh." Chip and Gabrielle said.

"Felicity's just having a bit of culture shock..." Mrs. Potts told the other children.

"I do remember Cherry learning a little bit of French from Maestro when she was younger..." Chip pressed his lips together.

"Felicity, you speak however you want," Mrs. Potts gently patted the girl on the head. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"Merci, ma'am, I am still a little rusty though, English is such a confusing language sometimes." Felicity smiled.

"You can say that again." Gabrielle said while trying to sneak away three cookies.

Chip did the same.

"Heeey!" Felicity ran to them. "Those are my cookies too!"

Mrs. Potts giggled to the children.


	128. Chapter 128

Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Forte, Captain Planet, and Zadavia camped out as it was getting late into their journey.

"I have a bad sense..." Mo held her stomach.

The others looked to her, curiously.

"Is it your son?" Captain Planet asked.

"I'm afraid Vincent's been corrupted..." Mo frowned deeply.

"Same here." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry, guys..." Cherry frowned to her friends as she turned her head and shut her eyes, feeling ill, but not like they did since Vincent was their son.

"Hey, we can fix this..." Atticus told her. "We always fix things that are broken... We've done it ever since Cinderella... Remember?"

"Oh, Atticus, we were just kids..." Cherry groaned. "It's time to grow up..."

"No, Atticus is right, we can fix this and if not us, then our kids can fix this." Mo said.

"If you say so..." Cherry fluttered her lips.

"Cerise, it'll be okay..." Forte soothed, attempting to put his arm around her.

"What if it's not!?" Cherry stood up and walked off shortly. "Our children travel centuries into the future of that city planet and they risk their lives all the time! What if one day they don't succeed!? What if my book's wrong...?" she then asked the last bit softly and sadly. "What if they go on a mission and it actually _kills_ them?"

"They won't die or be killed." Atticus assured her.

Cherry's book then appeared and opened up, showing a distant future where Akito and Ace were fighting Deuce and where it showed Deuce defeated, but the next page was blank after Akito plunged his sword into the royal scepter.

"Excuse me... "Cherry decided to check her book.

Atticus, Mo, and Forte came to her sides, so Captain Planet and Zadavia were left unknowingly alone together. And when the four of them read what the book had to show them they were shocked that it wasn't complete.

"Cherry, what happens next?" Atticus asked.

"I... I don't know..." Cherry mumbled.

"It's blank..." Forte frowned.

"What does it mean?" Mo asked.

"I... I don't know..." Cherry held her head. "This can't be how it ends..."

"It appears so..." Forte looked over her shoulder as there was nothing more to tell.

"I guess it's up to fate..." Cherry closed the book and bowed her head.

"Agreed." Forte nodded.

Cherry buried her face in his chest. Forte put his arm around her then. Mo sighed as she was holding Atticus and he held her back.

Zadavia took out her handheld computer. "My presence is required for the assistance I sent out after Vincent and Jennifer's disappearance when I brought in the one they called 'Eloise'."

"Looks like things are getting crazy." Captain Planet said.

"I better attend this..." Zadavia told the adults.

"You want one of us to go with you?" Captain Planet asked.

"Oh, I do my best work alone..." Zadavia replied. "You... Better stay here with your niece and her friends."

"No, Zadavia, you'll need all the help you can get." Mo said.

"Will you all be okay?" Zadavia asked.

"I've faced much worse..." Forte reassured. "We'll see you again when we see you."

"Fair enough..." Zadavia replied then.

"Here, let me help you..." Captain Planet stood her up to her feet then with a smile.

Zadavia smiled back and the two beings took their leave, but would return when necessary.

* * *

While that went on, Akito and Estelle were getting their homework done.

"And almost...Done!" Akito and Estelle cheered.

Tech was making another desk for his makeshift classroom since Eloise would be joining in on the tutoring. "Hope that'll be good enough for her." he said to himself with a smile.

"We're finished!" the Fudo twins told him.

Tech smiled back to them. "Oh, you are, are you?" he then chuckled, taking their homework assignments. He looked them over and saw that the Fudo twins really were finished with their homework.

The twins smiled in anticipation.

"I'll grade these right away." Tech smirked.

The twins nodded to him and laughed a little.

"Sorry about your brother by the way, I'm sure things will be okay in the end..." Tech tried to relax them.

"I'm sure too." Akito said before his eyes started to glow.

"You two run along now, I got work to do..." Tech smiled to show he wasn't angry or annoyed that he had to grade their papers, but walked off just to do that.

Akito, in the meantime, began to have a vision in the future and where it looked like he was going to sacrifice himself. He was very alarmed and curious of this vision, just wondering what it meant, but he leti t play in his head. He saw himself plunge his sword through the royal scepter, sacrificing himself before it ended there. He then blinked and looked around, wondering what that vision meant. He saw Estelle had gone, possibly to her room, so he went too.

* * *

Leo was napping in the middle of Akito's bed.

Akito was thinking about that vision and what it meant. "Maybe some wrestling and training and flight training will clear my head." he said to himself.

Leo opened one eye, then yawned. "Hey!"

"Hey," Akito smiled. "Ya sleepy there?"

"Nah, just went for a little nap." Leo said.

Akito patted his Fuzz-Z on the head, then sat down next to him. "Want a story?"

"Okay!" Leo beamed. "I love it when you tell stories, it feels like I'm actually there."

"All right, which one?" Akito skimmed through the book covers, reading aloud each title as he passed them to recommend to his pet.

"How about when your dad got his incredible strength even stronger?" Leo asked

"Well, I wasn't really there, but that is one of my favorites." Akito agreed.

Leo looked very excited.

"Well, of course Aunt Cherry was with him," Akito started. "They met a warlock named Drell who was Head of the Witches Council at the time."

"Have you met him?" Ace asked.

"No, but I'd like to, he sounds kinda cool, even though Aunt Cherry was afraid of him..." Akito said, though he had a hard time believing that his Aunt Cherry could be afraid of anything or anybody.

"Oh, come on, he couldn't have been that bad to her." Leo said.

"I dunno..." Akito shrugged. "I just know that Dad always found a way to keep him in line around Aunt Cherry."

"Of course your dad would..." Leo chuckled to that.

"So anyway," Akito started the story. "Dad and Aunt Cherry found out that Drell was a lot stronger than Dad, how that happened, I don't know, I thought Dad was the strongest next to Hercules..."

Leo listened attentively to the story.

"Anyway, on the day before Drell got married to Hilda, the aunt of Sabrina Spellman, Dad began to get trained by him and where thanks to Drell's help, Dad got stronger than he ever was before." Akito said.

"How strong was he now?" Leo asked.

"He could lift an entire building with just one finger." Akito said.

"Jeez!" Leo's eyes widened.

"Yeah, it was pretty intense..." Akito said. "I just wish I could've been there..."

"Is Drell still Head of the Council these days?" Leo asked.

"I don't think so," Akito shrugged while shaking his head. "I heard Dad always saying he was going to retire and start working in Canterlot High."

"Cool, maybe you'll go there someday." Leo smiled.

"I dunno..." Akito shrugged. "I don't think I'll ever not be home-schooled."

"You never know..." Leo assured. "You may be in public school someday."

"Yeah, maybe." Akito nodded.

Leo smiled. Akito gently ruffled up the top of his head with a small chuckle.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Ugh..." Jenny groaned as she slowly opened her midnight blue eyes. "Where am I...?"

"Ah, so you're finally awake." Vincent said.

"Vincent...?" Jenny recognized his voice, but her vision looked blurry for a moment, she then rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times and her vision became clear and she found the boy she really liked.

"So this is the girl that you brought along with you." Captain Pollution said.

"Yes, sir..." Vincent replied like a trusted and loyal soldier.

"How beautiful she is..." Captain Pollution chuckled.

"What's going on?" Jenny frowned.

"You're here as our guest." Captain Pollution said.

"Well, what if I don't wanna?" Jenny huffed.

"Oh, come on, Jenny..." Vincent attempted to seduce. "Be our guest~..."

"You're gonna sing, aren't you?" Jenny asked, annoyed.

"What? No, I'm just saying..." Vincent replied.

"I don't think this is very funny, Vincent..." Jenny folded her arms firmly.

"Okay, I think it's time we changed her heart." Captain Pollution said.

"Changed my heart...?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny, I'm doing this for us..." Vincent put his arm around the redheaded girl. "This is a good thing!"

Jenny put his arm down. "No, you can't make me!" she then ran off.

"She's not making this easy." Captain Pollution said before grabbing her.

"Let me go!" Jenny demanded.

"No way, at least not yet," Captain Pollution said. "You know what to do, Vincent."

"Right..." Vincent nodded.

"Vincent, this isn't like you!" Jenny frowned. 'The Vincent I know wouldn't do this!"

"This is the new and improved me," Vincent said. "Shall I show her test of my new strength, Master?"

"Oh, yes, I think that is a very good idea." Captain Pollution approved.

"Vincent...?" Jenny asked wearily.

"Time to show you how strong I am now." Vincent said.

"Vincent, yes, you're strong, but not as-" Jenny was about to say.

"Oh, but watch, my dear, watch and be amazed..." Captain Pollution smiled darkly to her.

Vincent went over to a nearby boulder with his hands. Jenny took a look.

Vincent cracked his knuckles with a smirk. "Watch this, Jenny."

"I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this..." Jenny sighed as she did not approve of Vincent's behavior change.

Vincent threw the boulder into the air and then flew into the sky, destroying it with two punches. Jenny watched that. Yes, she was impressed, but she wasn't going to let that get to her.

Vincent came back to her side with a sick smirk. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think I liked the old Vincent better..." Jenny folded her arms.

"Jenny, why don't you like this new physique?" Vincent asked, flexing his muscles like a bodybuilder.

"Because it's not the you I know..." Jenny frowned deeply. "The Vincent I know was always brave for the right reason... He was like a prince charming in my life..." she then held her chest as her heart sank a little. "The Vincent I know is special just the way he was and not all of these changes..."

"The Vincent you know is gone, you don't like the new and improved Vincent Fudo?" Captain Pollution taunted her.

"No, frankly, I don't..." Jenny narrowed her eyes.

"Well, get used to it." Captain Pollution sneered to her. "Do what you wish with your lady friend, Vincent."

"I think it's time we used the power of pollution on her," Vincent said. "To change her point of view."

"Yes..." Captain Pollution agreed.

"Look, Vincent, you know as well as I do that good will triumph over-" Jenny argued.

"SILENCE!" Captain Pollution growled. "This is for your own good!"

Vincent pointed all five rings right at Jenny.

"No, you can't!" Jenny tried to shield herself.

"I'm sorry, but this hurts me more than it hurts you." Vincent replied stoically before activating the rings.

Once he activated the rings, their powers began to over take Jenny's body.

" **NOOOOOOOO!** " Jenny yelled out before weakly dying out, not literally though, but the Jenny she once knew herself as was going to dramatically change like Vincent did.

"It's working." Captain Pollution smiled evilly before releasing her.

Jenny then fell to her knees with her hands over her eyes and her head bowed down.

Vincent walked over to the girl. "Well, Jenny, how do you feel?"

"I feel great." Jenny said, beginning to stand up.

Captain Pollution smiled. "Excellent..." he said before laughing.

Vincent and Jenny laughed with him. This did not look good so far.


	129. Chapter 129

Zadavia was still going and on her way to the Loonatics Tower with a companion traveling with her.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Captain Planet asked the Freleng woman.

"There is an isotope that's been stolen," Zadavia replied. "This contains enough energy and destruction to take the powers _away_ from the Loonatics... It's in the wrong hands and luckily, I have footage of who took it."

"Was it a descendant of one of the Looney Tunes?" Captain Planet asked.

"An enemy of the Looney Tunes actually," Zadavia said. "Especially Ace's ancestor."

"Let's see..." Captain Planet did a check. "Yosemite Sam... Elmer Fudd... What about Rocky and Mugsy?"

"Those are the ones," Zadavia confirmed. "They have an ally of their own, but unfortunately, I have not been able to track that one's identity down."

"Well, if they're anything like Rocky and Mugsy, those two should be easy to capture." Captain Planet said.

"They have that element though... If the Loonatics aren't too careful, they could be drained of their powers." Zadavia warned.

"I'm sure they can handle it though..." Captain Planet patted her gloved hand gently.

Zadavia nodded, they then went up the Tower as the Loonatics were having a day just to themselves so far.

* * *

Akito was now training with Ace, Rev, and Slam this time. Estelle decided to practice some of her ballet as she had classical music on in her room. Magenta began to copy her mistress's moves. Estelle giggled and danced with her pet. Ace, Rev, and Slam were giving it their all, but Akito was giving them a run for their money.

"Guys, face it, I could take you all blindfolded." Akito laughed, then pulled down his bandanna as a joke to cover his eyes.

Rev flew right at him while Slam tornado spun right at him to tackle him.

"All right, all right, it was a joke!" Akito lifted his bandanna, then jumped high in the air, dodging the roadrunner and Tasmanian devil just in time before he would be squashed.

But what he didn't anticipate was Ace appearing right behind him and attacking him with a swift kick.

"Wah!" Akito yelped and fell flat on the floor. "Aw... No fair..."

"Gotta think like how your enemy will attack." Ace said before rubbing his foot.

"Right, Ace..." Akito got back to his feet then.

"You okay, Ace?" Rev asked very fast.

"Yeah, it's just that when I swift kicked Akito, it felt like I just kicked a metal wall." Ace said.

"Sorry about that, Ace, but it's in my blood." Akito smirked to the male bunny.

"So it does, so it does..." Ace chuckled.

"Now that you mention it, he has gotten a little stronger." Slam said in Tasmanian language.

"You think so?" Akito asked.

"Well, you are a growing boy..." Ace said. "When's your birthday?"

"It's on Earth Day." Akito said.

"Just thinking maybe you have a birthday coming up..." Ace suggested. "Plus you've been training with us for a really long time."

Akito smiled, proud of that fact. "Yeah... I'm no ordinary kid."

Slam wanted to put Akito's strength to the test by beginning to push his hand down on him, so then he could possibly be lifted up by Akito by just the Tasmanian devil's one finger.

"Hey!" Akito yelped.

Slam laughed. Akito got Slam's hand off him and lifted the Tasmanian devil up by one of his finger with just one hand.

"I knew that was going to happen." Slam said to Ace and Rev.

"You did?" Akito asked before placing the purple Tasmanian devil back on the ground.

Slam laughed and ruffled up the top of Akito's head.

"Heeey!" Akito laughed. "Quit it!"

"Guys," Tech rushed in. "Zadavia's here with a guest, they say it's urgent."

"Then we better go and find out what's so urgent and who this guest is." Akito said before speeding off.

"Just blink and you'll miss him." Ace smirked to the others about how fast Akito bolted off like that.

Tech then went to tell Estelle the same thing and anyone else.

* * *

Zadavia and Captain Planet were waiting in the main room of the Tower. Not only were the Loonatics shocked to see her since she had been away for a while now, but they were shocked about the guest she had with her. Akito and Estelle were also shocked because this was the first time the Fudo twins had ever met their uncle.

"Hey, kids." Captain Planet smiled to them.

Akito and Estelle rushed to him and hugged him, already knowing very well who he was. Captain Planet was overpowered and knocked down to the ground then, thanks to Akito's strength.

"Oops, sorry..." Akito smiled nervously.

"That's okay," Captain Planet laughed, then gently picked him up. "I guess I should've expected that."

"This is amazing, we're finally meeting you for the first time." Estelle smiled.

"You guys are bigger than I expected, then again, your mom makes you guys sound like babies sometimes..." Captain Planet smiled to the twins.

"Moms..." Akito and Estelle muttered about that.

"What's doin', Zadavia?" Ace asked.

"Come with me, I have something I need to show you all." Zadavia replied.

"This must be really serious if Zadavia is here in person." Akito said.

"Feels like only yesterday she only communicated through hologram." Estelle agreed. "Though it's nice to see her in person... I never thought we'd actually meet her."

Zadavia handed Tech a video file. Tech took it and plugged it in, accessing the computer screen so they could all watch.

"So what's up?" Estelle asked.

"See for yourselves." Zadavia said.

The screen was fuzzy and static for a moment, but bells were heard ringing and it looked like a robbery with a couple of gangsters who were making a getaway.

"Rocky and Mugsy?" Akito and Estelle asked, confused.

"Not exactly..." Zadavia replied.

"It's okay, I thought the same thing." Captain Planet whispered to the twins.

"So then, those two must be their descendants." Akito said.

"Yes..." Captain Planet nodded.

The two criminals were making their getaway, they had stolen all sorts of weapons and the news report at the end introduced them as Stony the Stone and Bugsy the Bug who were on the loose as we speak.

"Let me guess, they're going to try to steal something big, right?" Akito asked.

"Yes, team, we have a problem." Zadavia reported.

"You expect us to chase after ordinary 'criminininals'?" Duck huffed. "If you haven't noticed, we're super crime-fighters, not local flatfoots."

"Put a sock in it, Duck!" Zadavia sharply scolded. "Stony and Bugsy have been stealing all sorts of weapons. Now we think they're after 'Acmetoid Cirium'."

"In English, please?" Estelle asked her twin brother.

Akito actually shrugged.

Duck yawned before Akito could say anything. "Yeah, that all sounds very uninteresting," he then folded his arms. "So what does it have to do with us?"

"It's a rare isotope," Captain Planet helped Zadavia explain. "One strike could totally strip away your superpowers. What more powerful weapon that could put the Loonatics out of business for good? It could even take away the powers you kids were born with."

"We want you to find those crooks before they can try anything." Zadavia added in.

"You can count on us." Akito said.

"We better hit the crime scene and investigate." Ace suggested/ordered.

"Agreed." Akito nodded.

"Can we get pizza on the way?" Slam asked, thinking more about his stomach than the mission.

Ace and Akito sighed to that.

"Does he do anything else besides think of food?" Captain Planet asked.

"He's a great fighter, Uncle Planet," Akito replied. "Great wrestling partner, he's got a heart too as big as his stomach."

"Ah, stop it..." Slam smiled bashfully to Akito's words.

"Do you have to leave now?" Estelle pouted to their great-uncle.

"Who says I'm leaving?" Captain Planet smirked.

Zadavia smiled, telling Akito and Estelle that Captain Planet would be staying with them.

"You mean it?" the Fudo twins asked.

"I'll stay as long as you'd like me to." Captain Planet smiled to the kids.

Akito and Estelle hugged him again with bright smiles. Captain Planet hugged them back with a smile.

"Is this mushy stuff almost done?" Duck asked.

"We never met our uncle before," Akito let go with a glare to Duck. "Let us have a moment!" he then smiled and returned to the hug with his twin sister.

"Um, how about we let them have this moment?" Duck asked, nervously.

"I highly suggest you do that..." Zadavia narrowed her lime-green eyes at him.

This caused Duck to smile nervously. Zadavia then sent out a portal to bring the others over since it was now time for a mission. And where it brought Felicity, Simon, Patch, and Eloise.

* * *

"Seriously, again with the brat?!" Duck groaned.

Simon lowly growled to Duck.

"What is with everyone glaring at me today?!" Duck groaned.

"Maybe ya should give your beak a rest, Duck." Ace suggested.

Duck frowned to that.

Once everything was settled, the Loonatics reported to the crime scene and got Slam his pizza while Zadavia went back to the parents of the kids in the group. Captain Planet seemed very worried about Zadavia, but he tried his best to hide it.

"So, Uncle Planet, where've you been?" Estelle asked.

"I was helping your parents," Captain Planet explained. "Your brother Vincent's been acting extremely weird lately and we've been trying to help you out, that's why you all haven't seen Zadavia lately either, she's been helping us too. Zadavia really looks up to your Aunt Cherry."

"Cool." Estelle said, referring to Zadavia looking up to Cherry.

"The search has been intense," Captain Planet told the kids. "Zadavia wanted to meet you guys, so I decided to come along since I hadn't met you yet."

"Really?" Estelle asked. "Not even when we were born?"

"Actually, I was there when you both were born, my finger even remembers being squeezed by your brother." Captain Planet said, but joked when he said that his finger remembered the pain.

Akito chuckled shyly to that.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there much, but of course, I'm very busy, but we can work together for the first of many times." Captain Planet smiled to the kids.

"Great," the Fudo twins smiled. "Jinx!"

Captain Planet chuckled to that little interaction.

* * *

With that, Zadavia let them go to the crime scene while she went to return to the parents of her younger Loonatics.

"All right, my first real mission," Eloise was excited. "Well, I mean I was on Apocalypso too, but now, I'm official!"

"Yep, you sure are." Lexi smiled.

"I hope Vincent and Jenny are okay wherever they are..." Eloise said then.

"I-I'm sure we'll be fine..." Akito said, he was still a little shaken up by his vision, but did his best to hide his shaken nerves from it.

"I must return to the others," Zadavia told Captain Plaent. "You're welcome to return any time, make sure the kids will be okay, Monique is very worried about the twins these days since they don't live at home anymore."

"I'll make sure that they'll be okay." Captain Planet assured.

"Same here." Patch said.

"You're a good dog, Patch..." Zadavia bent down to the Dalmatian and gently pet him.

"I know." Patch smiled.

"Be careful." Captain Planet told Zadavia.

"I always am." Zadavia replied as she then took her leave.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Estelle asked. "Let's go."

"Come on, guys." Captain Planet told the twins.

With that, they all rushed to the crime scene while Slam still complained about being hungry for pizza.


	130. Chapter 130

The others decided to get him pizza, but Duck told him that they would eat after they did their job on one condition.

"This is so awesome." Patch smiled.

"Ever be in a crime scene before?" Felicity asked as she carried Simon in her arms.

Simon simply shrugged.

"Nothing like this though..." Patch told Felicity. "I hope no one is badly hurt."

"Same here." Eloise said.

* * *

The pizza guy came by and handed several stacks of pizza boxes over to the overly hungry Tasmanian devil as they were standing by the robbed Weapons Depot store.

"Wow." Eloise said.

Slam was, of course, eager to eat up the pizzas, but Duck told him to wait.

"Duck, are you actually taking this seriously?" Patch asked.

"Why not?" Duck smirked proudly. "Somebody's got to in this crazy world we live in!"

"Are you sucking up to Mr. Planet?" Eloise asked suspiciously.

"What makes you say that?" Duck replied. "Just because he's a big and tough guy who's never met me before?"

"No one likes a suck-up." Patch told him.

"Who says I'm sucking up?" Duck folded his arms in defense.

Captain Planet rolled his eyes, he may had just met Duck, but he was sure this was typical of him. "Is he always like this?" he asked the kids.

"Only when he's trying to suck up to Zadavia." Akito said.

"So I see..." Captain Planet noted.

The police were now putting around yellow tape so the citizens would know to stay away from this area until further notice.

'I hope the police will allow Uncle Planet to come with us to the scene.' Estelle thought to herself.

"'Scuse us, Docs, official Loonatics business." Ace told the officers.

The officers lets the Loonatics, Fudo twins, Eloise, Patch, Felicity, and Simon in, but when they saw Captain Planet, they thought he was a civilian.

"He's with us." Akito and Estelle told the cops.

The officers allowed Captain Planet to go in with the heroes.

"Thanks, kids." Captain Planet smiled.

"No prob!" Akito saluted.

Captain Planet simply smiled and ruffled his nephew's hair.

Akito laughed. "Hey, quit it!"

Estelle decided to go on ahead and let Akito and Captain Planet bond. Felicity, Simon, and Eloise were being told of Captain Planet from what Estelle knew based on what she heard from her mother.

* * *

"So what now?" Eloise asked.

"Just a second, Ellie." Ace told the blonde girl as he walked with Akito to speak with a few cops.

Eloise nodded, then came to the others.

"Wow, these two must be a little more dangerous than their ancestors." Patch said.

"Do you think so?" Felicity asked the Dalmatian as she put Simon down on the ground so he could crawl around.

"Yeah, but if they are anything like them, then those two should be slightly pretty easy to defeat." Patch said before overhearing the conversation Akito, Ace, and Captain Planet were having with the officers.

There was suddenly a truck. It was coming right over and not even letting the police tape or any other sense of security stop it. Everyone did their best to get out of the way until the truck crashed against the police security and even busted the pizza which made the slices fly in the air, much to Slam's disappointment. Those two crooks were inside of it and getting away eagerly as an officer was chasing after them by hover scooter.

"Akito, those two are getting away!" Estelle informed her brother, referring to the two criminals.

"Not if I can help it!" Akito stretched his legs and zipped after the bad guy with the police scooter.

"This is the police!" the officer told the bad guys, showing his badge. "Pull over at once!"

Bugsy and Stony ignored him and continued to accelerate in speed of the flying truck.

"I don't think so, guys, you try to out-drive a Loonatic!" Akito yelled as he was chasing the truck.

"There's no way that he'll be able to stop us, right, Bugsy?" Stony asked.

Akito zipped right past them and stopped in front of them.

"He stopped us, Bugsy!" Stony told his partner.

"Hello, boys, going my way?" Aktio smirked and folded his arms at the bad guys.

"Out of the way, boy, before we run youse over!" Stony threatened.

The police officer began to gain up enough speed to catch up to the two crooks.

"I don't think so..." Akito messed with their heads.

"You are in violation of Police Code 345!" the officer announced through a megaphone. "You cannot escape, repeat, you cannot escape!"

"Oh, yeah?" Stony smirked before looking at Akito. "Think fast, hero!" He used one of their weapons and fired it at the police officer.

"Hey!" Akito glared at the bad guy.

The police offer then fell off his scooter. Akito then rushed to save the authority figure before he would have a nasty fall. This gave the two crooks plenty enough time to drive off to get as away as fast as they could.

* * *

"You okay, sir?" Akito gently landed on the road.

The officer stood up and dusted himself clean, the blast had chipped his helmet slightly. "Thanks for the assis-assis-assis-Thanks for the help."

"Wait, that voice and that stutter..." Akito said. "By any chance, would you be the descendant of Porky Pig?"

"Uh, you know my gr-gr-great-ancestor?" the officer replied.

"Excuse me, but I have to do this..." Akito took the helmet off to reveal that the officer was in fact a pig. "Yep, you're descended from Porky Pig... Now, what's your name?"

Duck walked over and tilted his head with a small smile. "Pinkster, is that you?" he then asked.

"Duck, you know him?" Akito asked.

"Yeah!" Duck smiled. "Let's get back to the Tower, we'll deal with those two mooks later."

The pig smiled brightly once he saw Duck. Akito glared at where the two crooks once were, but decided that Duck was right, they would catch the two criminals later on.

* * *

It was settled and the Loonatics reported back to the Tower and brought the pig with them.

"Remind me again, why are we bringing the pig along?" Patch asked.

"Duck's requests, this better be good." Ace replied once they got to the Tower annd were now going up the elevator.

"You and me both, even if this is a friend of Duck's." Akito said.

"We'll get our answer soon." Captain Planet said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Akito and Estelle folded their arms.

* * *

They came up to the top floor and walked out.

"All right, Duck, what's up with this guy?" Estelle asked.

"Okay, guys," Duck put a proud arm around the pig. "This is my oldest bud: Pinkster."

"It's nice to mee-mee-mee-see you all." the pig smiled and waved to the Loonatics.

"Nice to meet you too." Eloise smiled.

Slam and Rev looked curious of the pig, but muttered out their own greetings to be polite.

"How do you guys know each other?" Akito asked Pinkster and Duck.

"Yeah, did you guys meet at the pool one time?" Estelle asked.

"Duck's told us all about you!" Rev went on a rant.

Tech decided that was enough, he took out a pocket sized device and pulled the tiny crank which tied the roadrunner's beak shut. "Maybe if we give Pinkster a chance, he could fill us in." he suggested.

"Oh, Old Cornfed and I grew up in the same orphanage." Duck revealed.

"Wait... Orphanage?!" The kids and Patch asked, surprised.

"We were the last to be ch-ch-ch-ch-Picked." Pinkster said then.

"Duck, we didn't know you came from an orphanage." Patch said to the duck.

"Oh, I never mentioned that?" Duck asked, then shrugged. "Eh... Well, now ya know."

"So I'm guessing one of you must have been adopted before the other one, right?" Akito asked.

"Yeah... Those were the good old days..." Duck reminisced. "Well, there were probably good and sometmes just old..."

"It was down to one last couple." Pinkster added. "Since it was such a big decision, I suggested we f-f-flip a coin."

"What kind of coin did you use to flip?" Eloise asked.

"Eh, just like any other coin..." Pinkster shrugged, fnding that to be an odd question.

"Heads, they would get me, Tails, they would get Pinkster." Duck added.

"So did it land on heads or tails?" Patch asked.

"It came up Heads and D-D-Duck was given his family." Pinkster said, slightly solemn in his voice and even bowed his head down sadly.

"So, how long was it before you were chosen?" Ace then asked.

"That would be... Never." Pinkster replied, still sounding sad.

Duck gasped in shock. "No one ever adopted you?"

"But why's that you seem like such a nice guy." Patch said.

"I-It's okay..." Pinkster sadly smiled. "The important thing is how Duck turned out."

Duck smiled smugly to that.

"Y-You're a super crime-fighter!" Pinkster praised.

"Yeah, he's come a long way from pool boy." Estelle smiled.

"Aw, shucks," Duck smiled bashfully. "Well... It's not easy keeping a great bird down."

"A-A-And you guys are sure lucky for w-w-what you do," Pinkster then looked to the other Loonatics. "I wasn't so lucky f-findng my calling."

"What do you mean?" Eloise asked.

"I-I tried medical experiments, b-b-but things didn't quite work out." Pinkster explained.

"How bad could it have been?" Patch asked.

"Well, there is one thing I can say that I learned," Pinkster smiled then. "N-Never give up your dream... So, I became a p-p-p-p-p-cop."

"Hey, that's great!" Duck praised. "I mean, look at ya! You even look like one."

"Thanks," Pinkster smiled before taking out a can. "Whenever I'm not sure of myself, I-I-I have a little trick to give me courage."

"And that trick is?" Patch asked.

"You found courage in a can?" Lexi added with a shrug, not understanding either.

"A-A-All I gotta do is look in my can and say 'I c-c-can do it'." Pinkster said, looking determined.

"Um, that's good to know." Patch said.

"So I was wondering," Pinkster then looked to Ace. "if I can work with you guys to get Stony and Bugsy? After all... It was my fault they got away..."

Duck seemed to sweat nervously about that proposition.

"I mean, you are the one in charge?" Pinkster then looked to Duck, thinking he was the leader of the Loonatics.

"Excuse me, what?!" Akito glared.

"In charge... Oh, uh, yeah..." Duck started to sweat again. "But, uh, I'll have to think about it... And I do my best thinking over there!" he then grabbed Ace and Akito with him to teleport with the bunny and human boy.

"I have a sneaky suspicion that Duck is going to be dishonest with Pinkster the whole time he's here." Captain Planet whispered to his niece.

"Ya think?" Estelle smirked like she had the same feeling and knew, mostly because she had known Duck a lot longer than her uncle did.

And where they were both right, that was exactly what Duck was going to do.

* * *

"Sooo, guys..." Duck smiled to the male bunny and human boy.

"You're making up stories to make yourself sound cool again to someone who doesn't know you, aren't you?" Akito glanced at the duck with high and mighty assumption.

"Uh, what do you say, guys?" Duck kissed up to them. "Old pals? Old buds? Have I ever told you that I love that bandanna, Akito? Where'd you get it?"

"Duck, lying to your friends is bad." Akito glared.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea..." Ace added as he took a look at the pig from afar where they just were.

"But I could train him myself," Duck insisted. "And when I'm done, it'll be like having two Ducks around! No, no, maybe three..." he then said, holding up all of his fingers.

"I don't know." Akito said.

Ace shuddered. "Now yer scarin' me."

"Look, Pinkster knows Stony and Bugsy, he could be helpful!" Duck still begged.

"I hate to say this, but Duck does make a good point, Pinkster might have some information on Stony and Bugsy." Akito said.

"Well..." Ace was still unsure, but he couldn't argue with that.

"Thanks!" Duck shook both their hands before running off to tell his friend the good news. "You won't regret it!"

"I think I already do..." Ace mumbled.

"Same here..." Akito agreed, also mumbling.


	131. Chapter 131

Lexi heard an alert on one of the computers and rushed to it. "You guys, we got a Stony and Bugsy spotting at the Acmetropolis First National Bank!"

"Ooh, that sounds c-cool," Pinkster commented. "Bank robbers robbing a bank... I bet they're pl-pl-pl-It's a robbing."

"Does he have a nose for this business or what?" Duck put his arm around the pig with a supportive smile.

"Anyone could tell that someone is robbing the bank." Patch said.

"Even I can realize that..." Felicity pouted.

Simon gave a deadpan look at the pig as he was sucking on his pacifier.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Eloise asked. "Let's get going." she then said.

"What's that thing you are always saying?" Felicity asked. "Let's sk... Sk... Ska..."

"Skitter?" Eloise finished for her. "Yes, let's."

"Let's jet!" Ace added after giving a command to Rev.

* * *

They all then went off to the bank to handle the two crooks. They were now on the roof and looking through the glass top to find Bugsy and Stony were inside, now at work.

"There they are." Patch growled.

Simon crawled over against the glass and pounded his tiny fist into his hand, looking more menacing than usual.

"Looks like you wanna get them as much as I do." Patch smiled at Simon.

"Mm-hmm..." Simon nodded his head.

"So, how are we going to enter?" Eloise asked.

"Well, we can't chance frontal assault," Ace said, then looked to the others.

"Why not?" Akito asked. "I could get them no problem!"

"Yeah, I know, but there are too many civilians." Ace reminded him.

"Oh... Yeah..." Akito pouted. "Next time."

"We need to flush 'em out into the open." Ace then said.

"And how do we do that?" Eloise asked.

"Tech, set up one of your criminal catching gadgets at the entrance," Ace started to command.

"Right on!" the coyote replied, then bent down next to an invention he broguht with him. "I call it the 'Tech-Nabber 6000'. All you have to do is push the red button."

"That sounds easy enough." Estelle smiled.

"Lexi, Slam, Patch, Akito, cover the rear." Ace then commanded.

"You got it, Ace!" Lexi folded her arms in determination.

"Yeah!" Akito nodded firmly.

"What about us?" Felicity asked, referring to herself, Estelle, Simon, and Eloise.

"Yeah." Estelle added.

"We're goin' in," Ace told them. "When Dumb and Dumber get started, I'll signal the others."

"Okay." Estelle, Eloise, and Felicity agreed.

"Count to three and push the red button." Ace handed a control to Duck, trusting that even he could do that.

"Oh, but what about me?" Pinkster asked. "What's my j-j-j-j-Assignment?"

"Hey, maybe Pinkster can push the button?" Duck suggested, giving the remote to the pig.

"Are you serious?" Akito asked.

"Look, any dumbbell can push a button." Duck defended.

"I was thinkin' the same thing." Ace deadpanned.

"I c-c-can do it..." Pinkster held up his can again. "I c-c-can do it!"

"Please?" Duck pleaded.

"I know we're gonna regret this later on." Akito groaned.

"Okay..." Ace handed the remote to the pig. "Wait for the signal... Count to three... And push the button."

Pinkster smiled and took the remote, happily and eagerly. "Signal... Three... B-Button... Got it."

 _'I can already see this going bad.'_ Captain Planet thought to himself.

Tech sent his invention in place and let it stand up and he backed up as Stony and Bugsy were going over a normal bank robbery.

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Patch smirked.

* * *

Ace, Estelle, Felicity, Simon, Duck, and Eloise snuck down in the bank as Stony and Bugsy made the guards give up their weapons and throw them into the wheelbarrow.

"Here ya go!" the four heroes said, throwing in a carrot, hair ribbon, and baby bottle into the mix.

"Duh... What's this?" Bugsy took out the carrot, hair ribbon, and baby bottle.

"What's the big idea guardin' a bank with a carrot, hair ribbon, and brat bottle?" Stony glared.

"Oh, I don't know, I think they're quite special." Estelle smiled.

"Haven't you heard, pal?" Duck added. "Carrots and milk bring out the heat in your eyes?"

"Huh?" Stony asked, not getting it.

"Show 'em what Duck means, Ace." Estelle said.

"No prob." Ace smirked before activating his laser eyes.

Stony and Busgy screamed and tried to make their escape.

"Oh, they don't wanna make this easy, do they?" Eloise folded her arms with a sigh. "Typical bad guys..."

"Shall we chase them down?" Estelle asked an obvious question.

"Let's get 'em." Ace agreed.

Stony and Bugsy tried to run around and Stony ended up inside of the wheelbarrow.

"Uh, what do we do, Boss?" Bugsy asked.

"Shuddap, we gotta make our getaway!" Stony obviously replied.

"Yep, these two are definitely the descendants of Rocky and Mugsy." Estelle giggled.

"Pinkster, now!" Ace said through his communicator as they purposley let the bad guys get away.

"He better get the timing right." Estelle whispered.

Simon took a look to see how far the bad guys were getting away and they were almost out the doors.

"Pinkster, now, push the button!" Eloise exclaimed.

The pig seemed to be stalling on pushing the button for some reason. The others came out the entrance door just as Bugsy and Stony got away in their car.

" **PINKSTER?!** " Estelle complained.

* * *

As they came out, the trap then landed on top. Estelle, Felicity, Simon, and Eloise got out of the way, but Duck and Ace got trapped in the trap.

"I got 'em!" Pinkster rushed over. "I-I-I got 'em!"

The other Loonatics rushed over with smiles, but the trap lifted up and opened up to show the male bunny and duck were caught and not the bank robbers.

"You didn't get them!" Estelle glared. "They got away!"

"Yeah, you were right," Ace smirked to Duck. "Just like having three Ducks."

Akito lifted up the trap off the two of them and placed it in the grass.

"Thanks, kid." Ace sounded relieved.

"Well, that surely is mortifying..." Felicity rubbed the back of her neck.

"Pinkster, next time, **DON'T STALL ON PUSHING THE BUTTON!** " Estelle exclaimed.

"I-I-I didn't mean to, it was an acci-acc-acc-My fault." Pinkster frowned.

"Next time, just press the button as soon as the criminals are under the trap." Estelle told him.

"Uh, gotcha.." Pinkster nodded.

* * *

They returned to the Tower since the bad guys got away for now and they had to plan other ways to capture them.

"Uh, guys, you're not gonna like this..." Rev said to the others as he was in front of a TV screen.

"Rev, please don't tell us that we're on the news." Eloise begged.

"Okay." Rev said, then showed them instead to see they were on the news.

"I asked you not to tell us!" Eloise wailed.

"I didn't, I showed ya." Rev weakly chuckled.

"Bird Brain..." Eloise rolled her ocean blue eyes.

The news report with Scoop Carlson reported the Loonatics were no longer Action Heroes and were now Action Zeroes as their bank robbery plan failed and showed the footage.

"Oh, great, thanks to that pig, we're now laughing stocks!" Estelle groaned before bringing out her spell book. "There's gotta be a time travel spell to stop us from bringing Pinkster along with us."

Pinkster overheard that and looked hurt to hear that.

"Come on, there's just gotta be a spell for that." Estelle said while flipping through the pages.

"Here, I'll help." Akito took his own spell book out to help them search easier to make their spell come true.

"Oh, I can't believe you guys are sayin that about Pinkster," Duck frowned in disappointment. "He's a hero in training!"

"The guy was stalling!" Patch barked.

"My apologies, Canard, but they are rght." Felicity agreed.

"Simon, what do you think?" Duck asked.

Simon took out a pig stuffed animal and then threw it right out the window, having murder in his eyes.

"That's his way of saying it's all Pinkster's fault as well." Felicity said.

There was then suddenly a new flash report on Stony and Bugsy.

"This time they won't get away," Akito said, closing his spell book. "And this time, Pinkster, you are not coming along."

"Don't you think you're being too harsh?" Duck asked Akito. "You're only seven, but that was cold!"

"Listen, we can't have anymore slip-ups, these two are dangerous and the more we keep having slip-ups, the less and less chances we have of putting those two to jail." Akito said.

"He's right." Estelle, of course, agreed.

Simon glanced at the back as Pinkster was there.

"Listen, Duck," Ace decided to break it down gently. "Pinkster means well, but I'm afrad things just ain't workin' out."

"I agree." Captain Planet said.

"I know 'ol Porkloin's not perfect, maybe it's our fault for not finding what he's good at." Duck suggested.

"I've never seen this side of you, Duck," Lexi smiled in surprise. "Caring so much about someone other than 'Numero Uno'?"

"Duck, could there possibly be another side of the story of how you got adopted instead of Pinkster?" Akito asked suspiciously.

Duck turned away and looked guilty, but decided to get it over with before it would eat him up on the inside. "Okay... There may be something I forgot to mention earlier."

"What did you do?" Estelle asked.

"Okay..." Duck took a deep breath. "When the couple came to the orphanage, but no one knew this..." he then reached into his pocket and took out the old coin. "My lucky two-headed coin."

"Two-Headed Coin, that's how it happened!" Akito and Estelle realized.

"Duck, how could you?" Eloise firmly folded her arms.

"That is just cold." Patch growled.

"It was my biggest, deepest, darkest secret..." Duck admitted.

"Once again, the World of Duck makes sense." Lexi commented.

Simon pointed to the doors to show that Pinkster was coming from them, looking forlorn.

"Hey, Pinkster, where are you going?" Eloise asked.

Pinkster heaved a sad sigh. "I'm sorry for being so much tr-tr-tr-Such a screw-up."

 _'Did he overhear us?'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Well, you know, I can honestly say you've done better than any of us expected, right?" Ace smiled with a shrug to cheer up Pinkster.

"That's right." Captain Planet said.

"Really...?" Pinkster asked, doubting that at first.

"You're being too hard on yourself," Lexi soothed.

"Oh, that's probably what makes him a perfectionist like me." Duck replied.

The others groaned to him, Akito was about to punish the duck, but Ace stopped him. Akito groaned, but held back his frustration.

"So, uh, do you think I could help you with tomorrow and g-guard Curium 247?" Pinkster asked.

"Curium 247?" Ace repeated. "Hmm... Well, sure! There's no one I'd rather have on my side than a man in pink!"

This won the pig over instantly.

"Wow, thanks, guys for b-b-believing in me..." Pinkster put his bags down once he was happy again. "I p-promise you I can d-d-do it!"

"That's the spirit." Estelle smiled.

Pinkster then went back out to put his bags away.

"If he messes up, I'm seriously using that spell..." Akito grumbled.

"Akito, you and I are gonna do a little research project with your uncle." Ace whispered to the boy.

"Hm?" Akito asked.

"We're gonna find out how Pinkster got fired from his other jobs." Ace whispered.

"Oh.. I getcha..." Akito smirked.

"We'll be like detectives." Ace then said, knowing the boy would enjoy that since he was a lot like his father.

"Yeah." Akito nodded before going over to his uncle.

"You have a plan about something?" Lexi asked the bunny she loved.

"Sorry, guy stuff, I'll explain later." Ace replied to her.

"All right." Lexi shrugged.

"We're gonna do some detective work on Pinkster," Akito came to his uncle's side. "You in?" he then asked even though he already knew the answer to that question.

"You know it." Captain Planet said with a thumbs up.

"Knew I could count on you." Akito smiled eagerly.

"No problem, I can never say no to a danger call." Captain Planet gently patted him on the head.

"You two ready?" Ace asked.

"Ready, Ace." Akito and Captain Planet replied.

"Great, then let's go." Ace said.

With that, they got to work, both on the major mission and the mission involding a certain pig friend of theirs. And where this would help them in more ways than one.


	132. Chapter 132

They got into position at the Curim while Akito, Ace, and Captain Planet were also playing in their secret mission within this mission.

"So where do we start?" Captain Planet asked.

"Just play along with this for now to keep up appearances." Ace said.

"Copy that." Akito said like a trained general.

* * *

They all got into position and had binoculars to keep an eye out for anything. Tech was installing his laser invention as security that would zap anyone who would touch it.

"Remind me again why do we need these lasers?" Patch asked.

"It's to trap Bugsy and Stony." Tech replied. "They'll try to get away through here and they'll be fried in an instant!"

"Doesn't look to 'impersiabitible' to me..." Duck walked by and put his hand over the air, which then activated the lasers and they fried his hand in an instant.

Patch sighed and shook his head. "That duck never learns... And I thought Daffy was impossible on our Blue Monkey adventure."

"That information must have been classified." Tech said.

"H-Hi, guys!" Pinkster rushed over with a box. "I-I'm here! Look, I brought d-d-donuts!"

"Thanks, Pinkster," Estelle smiled as she took the box and opened it, but frowned to see it was empty and there were only tiny crumbs left. "Uh, where are the donuts?"

"I, uh, I guess I got hungry on the way over." Pinkster smiled nervously.

"It's okay, we weren't hungry anyway." Akito said.

Suddenly, a vehicle was coming with two others.

"INCOMING!" Eloise called.

"Looks like the Curium's right on time." Ace smirked as the alarms blared.

"Uh, what should I do?" Pinkster asked.

"Something very important," Ace told him. "Stand here and don't move."

"Yeah, it's the most important job of all." Captain Planet told him.

"Ay..." Felicity groaned from the blaring alarms and covered Simon's ears as the alarms made him agitated, though unlike many babies, it did not make him scream and cry for his mother. "Annoying, isn't it?"

Simon nodded with a groan.

"Places, everybody, places!" Eloise called, sounding like a Hollywood movie director.

"This plan better work." Patch whispered.

"It has to." Akito whispered back.

The vehicles were coming into security as Pinkster clutched his can and giving himself confidence.

"Here comes the rock." Patch said.

The vehicle passed the pig which accidentally took his can with it.

"Oh, no, n-n-not my can!" Pinkster cried.

Tech was checking coordinates on his remote and deactivated the lasers to let the vehicle pass through safely at first.

"So far so good." Akito said.

The vehicle turned to let the others go in before it as the alarm blared.

"My can!" Pinkster ran inside, despite being told to stand around and not move. "M-M-My can!"

The scope of the vehicle followed Pinkster which activated the traps set for the bad guys.

"You can't be serious!" Patch groaned.

"Aw, come on..." Akito face-palmed. "I knew we should've used that spell when we had the chance!"

"Go and get him and his can out of there before it's too late." Ace groaned.

"If I must..." Akito rolled his eyes, then bolted off. He ran in at super-speed, grabbing Pinkster and the can, getting him out of there just in time. "You okay, Pinkster?" he asked the pig.

"Uh-huh..." Pinkster smiled as he had his can.

Ace looked up to see Bugsy and Stony coming down by parachute with their weapons.

"It's the heat!" Stony told his sidekick. "We've been maimed! We gotta get to the Cirium and fast!"

"Whatever you say, Boss." Bugsy agreed, then ripped off the cord which made them zip down from the sky like a stone.

'Not that fast!" Stony glared.

"Wow, those two really are the descendants of Rocky and Mugsy." Akito said.

Simon glared as the bad guys crash landed in the middle of the road and ended up bouncing inside of the security room, releasing the weapons. The rock was now going into a vault.

"Quick, that rock's making it into the vault!" Felicity called.

"Come on!" Elose called as they rushed inside.

"If that those guys make it to the rock, our butts are gonna glow brighter than the full moon." Ace remarked.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

The Loonatics rushed in as Stony and Bugsy stood themselves up.

"You two step away from the vault!" Duck glared. "Danger Duck is on your case!"

Stony took out a gun and zapped one keypad which exploded and made the door come down to shut out the heroes.

"Ace, how heavy is that door?" Duck asked.

"Too heavy for us, but I know someone it's not too heavy for." Ace smirked.

"I'm on it, but I think I might need a little help." Akito smiled at Captain Planet.

The two then grabbed the door from the underneath ends and it was no problem for them of course.

"You work out?" Captain Planet joked.

"Hey, I was born this way." Akito laughed.

"I can already tell that you can possibly be a handful." Captain Planet chuckled.

"Heck yeah." Akito smrked.

This caused Captain Planet to chuckle. Akito and Captain Planet then lifted the door.

* * *

Tech and Rev were caught in Tech's new invention which was modified from his old invention. Stony and Bugsy were annoyed with Rev's chattering, so they made him shut up, despite being teammates, Tech was relieved of that gesture.

"Hey!" Akito glared. "Put our friends down!"

Stony turned his head as Bugsy was trying to open the very tight and nearly sealed shut vault door that had the powerful rock to drain the Loonatics' powers. Akito and Captain Planet came with the other Loonatics as they were able to get through the door.

"How did you get past the door?" Stony asked.

"I guess you could say we got us some helpin' hands." Ace said, glancing to Akito and Captain Planet when he said that.

"Yeah, now put down our friends!" Estelle glared.

"I think youse better leave." Stony lifted his gun to shoot at them.

Ace drew out his sword. "I don't think so!"

"Yeah, me neither!" Akito added in, bringing out his sword as well.

"Good, you remembered this tme." Ace smiled.

Akito smiled back. Stony started shooting at them and the two used their swords to clash against the deathly blasts.

"You can do it guys!" Estelle cheered for her twin brother and the leader of the team.

"Let's hope they can..." Felicity said, then realized what she was saying. "Wow, I am getting better at English..."

"Yep, you sure are." Estelle smiled.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that, but yay for me." Felicity gushed a smile. "Oh, Eloise, you know French too, how do you?"

"My tutor..." Eloise rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right," Felicity said. "Is he always annoying?"

"Very much so..." Eloise pouted. "You're lucky you don't have to deal with him every week day at 1:00..." she then smiled. "On the plus side, I don't have to worry about him much anymore..." she then turned to see as Akito fought by Ace's side. "Estelle, was your brother always this adventurous?"

"Yep, both him and Balto even saved the entire city of Nome's children, including myself from dying from a sickness." Estelle said.

"Did you get sick too?" Eloise asked Felicity.

"My family and I are immune from illnesses," Felicity replied. "None of us can get sick... If Papa dies though, then we can all die... It's the sad curse of being a vampire..."

"Well, then, let's hope he never dies." Eloise said.

* * *

Akito used his speed to his advantage and knocked the deadly weapon out of Stony's hand.

"Why, you little brat!" Stony glared at the young boy who was actually from the 21st century.

"What's the matter?" Akito taunted. "Not so big and scary without that gun, are you?"

To their misfortune, Pinkster ran off and grabbed the weapon.

"Pinkster, do you really think that's wise?" Patch asked.

"Why not?" the pig asked as he only did one thing right and caught the weapon, but he surprised them.

"Pinkster, get them!" Patch told the pig, referring to Stony and Bugsy. "Blast them so we can have a good reputation and we can have them behind bars!"

"Yeah!" Akito and Estelle added in.

"Oh, uh, I-I-I can't do that." Pinkster said.

"What!?" Eloise gaped. "Yes, you can! Yes, you CAN, remember!?"

"Thank you for the support, little lady, but I think th-th-that's enough..." Pinkster smiled rather diabolically.

"Pinkster, what are you doing?" Captain Planet asked, acting surprised.

"G-G-Gotcha..." Pinkster smiled evilly to them.

"No way..." Felicity whsipered, then glared to the pig. "Are you evil!?"

"D-D-Duh." Pinkster said evilly.

"What a twist!" Eloise melodramatically fell backwards like an over acting actress.

Patch helped her stay up to her feet so she wouldn't fall.

"T-T-Talk about melodramatic." Pinkster said.

Patch snarled. "I had a feeling about you..."

"Pinkster... Why are you helping the bad guys?" Felicity pouted. "It's not right!"

"I know why..." Ace said strictly.

The others glanced at him curiously.

"I know as well." Akito and Captain Planet said.

"We did a little research." Akito folded his arms as he stood between his uncle and the male bunny.

"And what did you guys find out?" Patch asked.

"It all started at a certain orphanage..." Akito started. "The same orphanage Duck and Pinkster grew up in..."

"Yay!" Estelle cheered. "Explanation time!"

Akito laughed at her excitement. "Yeah, explanation time."

"Oh, I'm afraid th-th-there's no time for a story because we have THIS!" Pinkster grinned as he allowed Stony and Bugsy to free the meteorite to drain the Loonatics of their powers instantly.

"Seriously?" Patch asked, annoyed.

The meteor piece glowed and it zapped Akito as he stood in front of Ace in protection which worried the others.

"Oh, no, losing powers!" Akito called. "Feeling weaker... Suddenly needing apple juice... And can't speak in complete sentences..." he then started to sound more like his age as he was zapped.

The meteor stopped glowing once his powers were drained.

"Feeling weak... Need to lie down..." Akito plopped himself down in the middle of the floor.

"Oh, no, Akito!" Estelle gasped.

Pinkster smiled evilly over top of the boy. "And th-th-that's all, Loonatics!" He then laughed evilly with Stony and Bugsy.

"Akito..." Estelle whispered in a mourning fashion.

Patch came up to the boy and nuzzled his head against him. Tech's security device was going off which then made Akito open one eye with a smirk. Pinkster was then making the others back up since Akito was down and out for the count... Or was he?

"You are heartless." Estelle glared at Pinkster.

"Oh, c-c-cry me a river..." Pinkster scoffed at her, being nothing at all like his biological ancestor. "Besides, we've won... With this Cirum, I'm unstoppable... And we'll rule all of Acme-Acme-Acme... This whole world!

However, to their surprise, the security controls came up behind Pinkster, Stony, and Bugsy and picked them right up off the floor and made Pinkster drop Stony's gun.

"Went according as planned." Akito smirked.

"Akito?" the others looked to see he was just fine.

"Thanks, Aunt Darla..." Akito mumbled distantly as he controlled the security with Simon's help. "I hope you appreciate your acting classes paying off before you moved to Paris."

"Wow, nice acting, kid." Duck smiled.

Akito smiled back, then glared to the three villains. "Consider yourselves incarcerated!"

"Wise guy, huh?" Pinkster glared at him. "So, how'd ya f-f-figure me?"

"Yeah, how?" Patch asked, curiously.

"We first got suspicious when you asked to guard Curium 247," Ace replied swiftly. "How'd you even know about it? It was top secret!"

"Then, we did the smart thing and did detective work, we decided to ask around." Akito added.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"So, what happened?" Felicity asked.

"We asked everyone, but there were no records of him ever having a job as an officer," Captain Planet replied. "Not even at the Acmetropolis Police Academy."

"Also, it turns out our Little Orphan Piggy was adopted after Duck left." Akito folded his arms to Pinkster.

"And where are his parents?" Estelle asked.

"Right there." Ace pointed to Bugsy and Stony.

Stony glared at Bugsy who smiled stupidly and innocently while Pinkster looked very annoyed with him.

"Also... Not to mention this..." Akito then picked up Pinkster's 'special can'.

"What about it?" Patch asked.

"I'm glad you asked that," Akito smiled. "While we were tracking down Stony and Bugsy, they were tracking us."

Ace then used his laser eyes and zapped off Bugsy's hat to show a metal detectator on his head that was blinking slightly.

"With a built-in transmitter." Akito then added as the eye on the can glowed, matching the detector.

"Did not see that coming." Patch said.

"J-J-Just one thing I don't get..." Pinkster spoke up as he glared at the meddling bunny, natural superhero, and young boy. "The Cirium 247... How'd you beat it?"

"The real curium was under custody," Ace explained. "We used the fake stuff to expose you before you could expose us."

"And my Aunt Darla is a great actress and taught me and Estelle how to," Akito smirked, folding his arms. "Aunt Darla's huge in Hollywood!"

"Yes, she is." Eloise smiled proudly.

"Oh, if I hadn't used that two-sided coin..." Duck blamed himself. "Pinkster wouldn't have ended up a criminal... That wouldn't be him up there... That would've been... Me..."

"Possibly." Estelle shrugged.

Pinkster laughed at his childhood friend. "W-W-Whatever, it was my calling to be with Mugsy and Stony all along... I was worried some sweet and soft couple would've picked me, so that's why I suggested to flip a coin... I knew you had a two-headed coin, I wasn't hesitant to use it!"

"So you were only acting like a good guy?" Estelle asked.

"You got that right, s-s-s-s-s-Little girl." Pinkster glared to her.

"Oh, I don't know..." Duck replied. "I think there's still some good in Good 'Ol Bacon Bits! Maybe he could be rehabilitated... Maybe he can still contribute to society... Maybe one day he'll prove to be a bold citizen! Maybe..."

Pinkster, Bugsy, and Stony crashed against Duck to knock him down, but they were still trapped for now.

"M-M-Maybe you should shut it, Duck?" Pinkster smirked darkly.

This caused for the twins to clench their fists, they might not have liked Duck, but at least he didn't deserve to treated that way.

"This ain't-Th-This ain't-This ain't over, folks!" Pinkster laughed darkly.

"You bet it isn't..." Akito glared. "I know Duck is annoying, but he's your friend and you shouldn't have done that to him!"

"Let's let the police handle these three." Lexi said, referring to Pinkster, Bugsy, and Stony.

Simon nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe you, Pinkster..." Duck frowned to the pig. "This isn't the Pinkster I knew!"

"That's because I'm not, I've just been acting nice to you!" Pinkster told him.

"It's okay, Duck..." Eloise soothed.

Duck sighed and sat down, still having a hard time believing that Pinkster was only pretending to be his friend after all those years. Simon crawled over to the duck and actually gave him a small pat on the back.

"Oh, y-y-yuck, could you please do that s-somewhere else?" Pinkster asked, finding Simon's sympathy sickening.

Simon quietly growled, flashing his eyes at the pig.

"Ace, can I please punch him?" Akito asked, referring to Pinkster.

"Just don't overdo it, K, kid?" Ace replied.

Akito nodded, then stormed over and glared at the pig.

"H-H-Hit me with your best shot." Pinkster challenged.

"Famous last words." Duck whispered.

"Give it to him, Bro." Estelle said while shaking her fist.

Akito nodded, then got ready to punch Pinkster. Pinkster just growled.

Akito then nailed Pinkster in the face, but did not use all of his strength, but it gave the pig a very painful nosebleed. "Th-Th-That's enough outta you!" he then mocked as he narrowed his eyes after punching.

"Nice one, kid." Ace said.


	133. Chapter 133

Soon, the police arrived and arrested the three criminals.

"H-H-Hey, watch the snout!" Pinkster called out as he was being forced into the squad car with his adoptive parents.

"Well done, Loonatics," Captain Planet smiled to the heroes. "You all did very well."

"I just wish Jenny and Vincent could've been here..." Estelle sighed, very worried about her pen pal and older brother.

"Don't worry, Sis, I'm sure we'll find them someday." Akito assured his sister.

Estelle sadly looked to him, then hugged him.' Akito hugged back, feeling the same pain.

After a while, the whole team and Captain Planet then went back to the tower.

"You going to be okay, Duck?" Eloise asked as she was looking over papers that made her disgusted since they were from Phillip.

"Yeah, I guess." Duck frowned.

"I'm very, very, very sorry that had to happen..." Eloise hugged him a little.

Duck was surprised that she was hugging him. "Uh, thanks..." he then put his arms around her.

* * *

After a little while, the portal appeared to take Eloise, Felicity, Simon, and Patch home. Akito and Estelle waved to the ones who were leaving and they waved back, taking their leaves.

Eloise jumped out of her portal and looked around with a smile, she was no longer in the Plaza Hotel, but she was in Paris with her mother. "Mom-My~, I'm ba-ack~..." she called like a song bird on the first day of Spring which usually led by Nanny scolding her for using her outdoor voice in the hotel. "Mommy?" she then looked around, unable to find her mother. "Mommy? ...Mother...?" she then looked around, then found her pug pet sleeping on top of Darla's bed. "Weenie, have you seen my mother?" she asked him.

Weenie yawned and stretched. "She said something about a photo shoot, but she'd be back for lunch in case you came back early."

Eloise then checked the time. "But it's dinnertime now..."

As if on cue, the door opened and Darla came in, catching her breath.

"Mother!" Eloise ran over to her mother.

"Hi, sweetie..." Darla panted, then put a smile on for her daughter. "How was your mission?"

Eloise looked more concerned about her mother. "What happened?"

Darla wiped her forehead. "Um... Mommy was being stalked by a fan... That's all..."

"Are you sure?" Eloise asked.

"Absolutely..." Darla said, using her daughter's favorite word.

Eloise hummed, she felt something suspicious about what her mother said, but went along with it.

"Shall we call room service?" Darla picked up her room's phone.

"Oh, yes, absolutely." Eloise smiled.

Darla smiled, then dialed the number for room service for their dinner. Eloise then started to bounce against her mother's temporary bed. Darla greeted and requested room service in French over the phone. Eloise looked very curious of her mother, but was very happy to be with her a lot more than she used to.

* * *

"I'll be right back, guys," Captain Planet told the Loonatics. "I'm going to check on things..." he then looked to the twins. "Your parents for instance."

"Okay, we'll see you when you get back." Estelle smiled.

"Thanks for coming." Akito gave a hug.

"My pleasure..." Captain Planet hugged them back. "Your parents would be so proud."

"Say hi for us, okay?" Estelle requested.

"No problem." Captain Planet said before taking his leave.

"That sure is one cool uncle you kids got." Ace smiled.

"We know." Akito and Estelle smiled proudly.

"Now, Ace, we better start planning our wedding." Lexi said.

"Oh, uh, right." Ace smiled.

"You guys have fun now~" Estelle giggled.

"Oh, go do your homework or somethin'." Ace teased.

"Already done." Akito smirked as he showed their finished homework.

"Show-Offs..." Ace folded his arms with a smirk back.

"We'll get out of your way though." Estelle said.

"See ya, guys." Ace waved to them before leaving with Lexi.

The twins then waved back and went to their seperate ways.

Estelle sighed. "I hope Jenny and Vincent are okay..." she whispered.

* * *

Speaking of Jenny and Vincent, they were still with Captain Pollution who was putting weights on Vincent's back. Jenny seemed to be very diabolical and even malicious and more of a fiery redhead than a lonely rich girl like how she used to be before she met Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Oliver.

Vincent began to do push-ups as Captain Pollution continued to put weights on his back. "This will show more muscles." he said.

"You're doing great..." Captain Pollution smiled evilly.

Jenny walked over with a sick and sinister smile as her heart had been corrupted. "What shall I do, Master?"

"Oh, just sit back and watch your boyfriend's muscles flex while he's exercising." Captain Pollution said.

"Um... Okay..." Jenny shrugged, but she did as he said of her to do. And where to her this seemed entertaining to watch her boyfriend exercise.

Captain Pollution smiled to his two 'hostages'. "You both do me so proud."

"I'm just glad I'm getting stronger." Vincent said.

"You make me so happy." Jenny purred to the boy she liked.

"I know." Vincent smirked before winking and flexing his muscles.

Jenny giggled and was out of character by ogling at his charms and muscles.

 _'Excellent, the corruption is working.'_ Captain Pollution thought to himself.

Vincent started to crush boulders. Jenny smiled darkly, no one had ever saw this side of her, even before the corruption. She rarely ever got angry.

* * *

While that was going on, Akito began to do training in the simulator and fighting tougher and stronger opponents. He was getting stronger and better everyday, it was a fun pastime, especially for someone with his size and strength. He even increased the size of each of the opponents and even changed them to monsters and even hybrids of monsters and villains/criminals combined.

"Is this really the best they can do?" Akito asked himself as he sat on top of the pile he just beat up.

He then felt the ground shake as he saw a six-armed giant.

"That's more like it." Akito said, flying right up to the giant's chest.

The giant roared in Akito's face.

Akito flinched from that. "Great challenge... Bad breath..." he then continued to fly.

The giant then chomped Akito in his mouth and grinned that the boy was in his mouth.

"You think you can beat me?" Akito asked before opening the giant's mouth with his full strength. "And by the way, use a breath mint!"

The giant roared, trying to eat him.

"Nah, I don't think so..." Akito kept opening as wide as he could go, then zipped out of the giant's mouth. He then charged into the six-armed giant's chest.

The six-armed giant decided to try to stop him by smacking his two middle hands together against Akito, hoping to make it feel like he was rammed into a wall.

Akito then spread his arms out over the giant's hands. "Nope!"

The six-armed giant began to put all of his strength into crushing Akito, but couldn't seem to do so.

Akito laughed. "Oh, come on now, you think I'm going down that easily?"

Akito then flew right at the giant's chest, knocking him right into a wall, showing that Akito had won. He then sighed before turning off the simulator.

"These simulations are just not challenging anymore, I need to train with someone as strong and powerful as me, minusing the exact same powers as me." Akito said.

"Well, I'd ask your dad, but he's busier than ever..." Leo said.

"Yeah..." Akito walked over.

"Hmm... Slam?" Leo suggested.

"Yeah, strength and muscle against strength and muscle." Akito smiled.

"If he's not too busy eating a whole lot..." Leo narrowed his eyes in a deadpan fashion.

Akito rolled his eyes at his pet with a small smirk. "I wonder if Drell's still around."

"Drell?" Leo asked.

"He was the most powerful man in the universe that Dad told me about once..." Akito said. "He said that Drell was somehow stronger than him and trained him to be as strong."

"Awesome." Leo smiled.

* * *

Luckily for Akito, Slam was bored and wasn't in the mood to eat so he decided to come into the training room.

"Hey, Slam, not hungry for a change?" Akito couldn't help but joke just so he could get Slam fired up so he could have a real challenge.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Slam chuckled in a challenging way.

"Bring it on, man, bring it on!" Akito challenged.

Slam then got into his wrestling stance before charging into the boy.

"Oh, boy!" akito's eyes widened, then he prepared himself.

Leo then decided to watch this and that was what he did. Slam began to push Akito like a wrestler, but Akito wasn't going to let him win so easily and was now starting to push the Tasmanian devil, even by pushing him by his muscles.

"Now this is a training match!" Leo smiled.

* * *

Ace and Lexi were in one of the rooms alone together, planning out their wedding.

"So, uh, you got any ideas of who you want for your bridesmaids?" Ace asked.

"Yes, I would like Jenny and Felicity to be my bridesmaids and Estelle, I want her to be my maid of honor," Lexi said. "And Eloise will be the flower girl."

"That's quite a tall order." Ace smiled.

"Well, what can I say?" Lexi smiled innocently in return with a small shrug. "I just love those girls."

"Well, obviously, Akito will be my best man and whenever we can get Vincent uncorrupted, he'll be the ring bearer." Ace said.

"Great decision," Lexi smiled. "Uh, you think you'll make Duck a groomsman?"

"We'll see, Lex..." Ace muttered about Duck being involved with the wedding planning.

They began to feel the whole place shaking again, telling them one thing.

"They're at it again." Ace said.

"Yep..." Lexi slightly rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it should be Slam." Ace said.

"We'll think about it..." Lexi said. "I actually kinda feel bad for Duck today... His best friend betrayed him..."

"Same here, not even Duck deserves that kind of betrayal." Ace said.

"Must've crushed him..." Lexi said as she included the girls' names in their arrangements and positions for the wedding.

"Yeah." Ace frowned.

Lexi continued to fill out the arrangements that they had for now.

"I, uh, I better check on him..." Ace suggested.

"Okay, I'll continue filling out the arrangements.: Lexi smiled.

"All right, you know where to find me." Ace agreed, then went to go visit Duck.

Lexi nodded before continuing to fill out the arrangements.

* * *

Akito and Slam continued to wrestle and where they even switched it to boxing.

"'Scuse me a sec..." Akito said, going to take a quick water break.

"Take your time." Slam said with a smile.

"Let me guess, he's wearing you out, right?" Leo asked Akito.

"Eh, he's better than the training dummies..." Akito shrugged, then took his drink of water and breathed in relief. "Ah..."

"Guess you found your sparing partner." Leo smiled.

"You some kind of judge?" Akito chuckled.

"You know I'm right." Leo smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Akito crushed his cup, then came back over to Slam, tossing the cup in the trash.

"Ready for round two, champ?" Slam asked in Tasmanian language.

"I was just getting warmed up, bring it on!" Akito challenged.

"Ooh, a tough guy/big shot, eh?" Slam asked playfully in Tasmanian language. "Let's see if you will handle my next few moves and punches."

Akito laughed back, then jumped over to him so they could fight. Slam grabbed Akito in a wrestling move and even carried him like the child he was.

"Heeey..." Akito pouted angrily.

"Rock-A-Bye, Baby~..." Slam playfully sang and laughed. He even started to use his tornado spin to hopefully make the boy dizzy long enough to send him fly and land on the ground and possibly pin him down with a piledriver.

Akito blinked and groaned. "Aw, hey, man, that's not cool!"

"Gotta expect your opponents to not play fair or just use moves you can't get out of." Slam told him in Tasmanian language.

Akito got very dizzy, but he tried to focus on his next moves and not let Slam bring him down. But due to Slam's size, he was able to bring him down, making the whole place shake.

Akito groaned and fell in the middle of the floor. "Not fair..."

"Size difference..." Slam smiled before being lifted up by Akito, not playing around anymore.

"You've forced me..." Akito glared.

"Whoa, Akito, take it easy, buddy!" Slam looked surprised at how he was reacting.

"No way, I was just playing around before, but now I'm going to do this seriously." Akito glared before pushing the Tasmanian devil away from him to get enough distance.

"Ooh..." Leo was surprised.

"Wuh-Oh..." Slam muttered, this did not look good so far.

Akito now stood in fighting stance before he taunted Slam fighter style.

"You've come a long way." Slam said.

Akito nodded firmly as he was really ready for the Tasmanian devil now.

* * *

 _ **In 18th century France...**_

Simon was in a highchair and turning his head as he was being forced to try baby food, he didn't want any.

"Here, let me get him..." Felicity walked over with a mouse in her hands that shook and tried to get out of her hold.

Simon grabbed the mouse and bit into its neck, sucking out the blood instantly.

"Looks like he just like blood and not baby food." Belle said.

"Apologies..." Felicity told the new queen.

Simon then wiped his mouth with a napkin, looking prim and proper.

"Well, at least he's polite to wipe his mouth." Belle said.

Felicity then picked up Simon from his highchair. "Let's play!"

Simon rolled his eyes with a long-suffering groan. Felicity walked off with him and brought him into the castle playroom that was made after Gabrielle had been born.

"I just do not understand that boy." Adam said, referring to Simon.

"He's unique." Belle soothed.

"He's mysterious... Like his father..." Adam mumbled.

"Now, Adam, Monsieur Forte has already apologized for what he did." Belle told her husband.

"I suppose..." Adam looked distant.

"It's time you left that past behind." Belle said.

"Sometimes I'm not sure..." Adam said. "He tried to kill us..."

"You know, Cherry reminds me a lot of us..." Belle folded her arms. "Maestro Forte was a monster himself, but someone gave him kindness and a helping hand... A lot like what I did with you..."

"That's... That's different..." Adam said, not wanting to admit she had a point there.

"How is that at all different?" Belle asked.

"You just don't understand..." Adam walked away from her.

"Those two are going to have a long time together here." Felicity whispered.

Simon looked like he didn't care, but he tilted his head at his parents' friends. And where he had to admit it, his sister was right Belle and Adam would have a long time together in the house and where the long time would be like a roller-coaster ride.

"Come on, let's get to Gabby and Chip." Felicity said.

Simon sighed again as his sister dragged him off. Felicity then started to run down the corridor, passing Cogsworth which nearly knocked him down in the middle of the floor.

"Felicity, please do slow down!" Cogsworth told her.

"Sorry, Monsiuer!" Felicity called to the majordomo.

"Just please do watch where you're going!" Cogsworth called back to her.

Felicity nodded, but slowed down her running just a tad and came into the playroom.

* * *

Chip was sitting in one corner and Gabrielle was at the play tea table, sipping from a teacup.

"Hey, that tickles, Gabby!" Chip made a voice to make it sound like the cup was talking to surprise her.

"Nice try, Chip." Gabrielle smirked.

Chip chuckled, then looked over and saw one of his other best friends in the castle. "Lici, you're back!"

"Oui," Felicity smiled, then walked over with her baby brother. "Shall we play?"

"Yeah!" Chip and Gabrielle cheered.

Simon groaned as he was stuck with playing with the big kids.


	134. Chapter 134

_**Meanwhile, with Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Forte, and Zadavia...**_

Cherry was looking at her book and saw the next chapter with the next foe for the Loonatics to face. "The Music Villian..." she read, then had a playful smirk to her husband. "Hey, that's what I used to call you!" she then laughed and nudged his arm, shaking her head as she found little amusement in this adventure she was sharing.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, it is to laugh." Forte groaned.

Cherry stuck her tongue out at him. "Nyah-Nyah!"

Mo sighed softly, she was really worried about Vincent.

"Don't worry, Mo, we will be able to save Vincent and get him back to his normal self." Atticus assured his wife.

"But what if we don't?" Mo frowned.

"Please, don't think of the negative and worry so much, Monique," Zadavia soothed the best way that she could. "It'll make you sick."

"Thanks, Zadavia..." Mo said, though still insanely worried, she was a mother after all.

"Well, the kids are doing great." Captain Planet informed them as soon as he appeared.

"Uncle Planet..." Mo whispered as tears invaded her eyes.

Captain Planet gave her a hug. "It's okay... They miss their brother too..."

"Thank you for checking with them." Zadavia said to him.

"It was my pleasure." Captain Planet smiled.

Zadavia smiled back.

"Have you guys heard anything?" Captain Planet looked to the parents of the 'Junior Loonatics'.

"It's been quiet, but the kids are going to face 'The Music Villain' next," Cherry said. "They're almost done..."

"Almost done!?" Forte looked to her.

"Yeah, look." Cherry showed that she only had a few chapters left before the blank pages.

"Then they'll need their uncle by their side." Mo said.

"I'm up for it." Captain Planet agreed.

"Thank you, Uncle Planet." Mo smiled.

"Of course." Captain Planet gently patted her on the head.

"Our babies are risking their lives every day and we're not there for them..." Mo sighed sadly.

"We'll be with them soon." Atticus assured his wife.

"Cherry, what was it like having to give up Felicity when she was a newborn?" Mo asked.

"Incredibly and extremely painful..." Cherry replied. "I just spent the rest of my days wondering... If she was okay, if she was sick, if she was getting a good enough education, if her father was being a good enough parent... You got to raise Akito and Estelle, yes, you had to give up Vincent yourselves, but you still had him for a good while... As soon as I held my baby girl for the first time, I had to say goodbye to her in the first length of her existence."

"Oh, dear..." Mo frowned.

"I just can't believe your father made you do that..." Atticus said. "Why didn't you tell us about it? I would've taken care of him!"

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me..." Cherry slowly shut her eyes.

"You're my best friend, Cherry, and your also like the third sister I never had," Atticus said. "I would have been able to help."

"Thank you, but that was a very painful and horrendous experience that I hope to never go through again..." Cherry said to him.

Cherry rested her head on his shoulder and actually hugged him with bitter tears escaping her eyes.

Forte put his arms around her in return and gently stroked her hair. "I haven't you heard you cry like this in years..." he whispered. "It reminds me of... Of..."

We see a brief image of Cherry as a 10-year-old girl, crying in her sleep in the music room while Forte as a pipe organ looked down at her as she suffered another nightmare inducing night with the former villainous court composer of the castle.

"Let's not talk about the past." Forte said.

Cherry curiously looked up at him.

"Let it all out..." Forte soothed.

Suddenly, a portal opened and grabbed the withering man. Forte yelled out as he was grabbed by his arm.

"CHARLES!" Cherry grabbed his other arm, actually concerned about him.

"I could use an assistant like you..." a mysterious man smiled darkly to Forte as he took him away with him.

"Let me go!" Forte glared before biting the mysterious man.

The mysterious man tried to dodge the bite and got away with Forte and the portal closed up.

"NO!" Cherry cried out, she held the coat as her husband was taken away. "No..." she then whispered.

"Who was that, Cherry?" Zadavia asked.

"The Music Villain..." Cherry had tears in her eyes. "I don't know his real name, my book doesn't say..."

"Then we gotta find him and rescue Forte." Atticus said.

"Cherry, you seem worried..." Captain Planet said. "And you thought heart was a lame power."

"Whatever..." Cherry shrugged that off, but still had tears. "Just whatever kid Planeteer you have that has the power of heart is gonna get screwed over."

"No, he/she won't." Captain Planet said.

Cherry fluttered her lips which made a strand fly up slightly before tumbling back down between her eyes.

"That was random." Zadavia said.

"Are you well?" Captain Planet asked Zadavia.

"I'm fine, I assure you..." Zadavia smiled to him.

"Do you think you'll be able to meet the Loonatics to give them their next mission?" Captain Planet asked.

"Yes, I'll be able to." Zadavia said.

"I'm sure they'll be glad to see you." Captain Planet encouraged.

"Yes..." Zadavia agreed.

"Yeah, besides it's been a long time since you've just chatted with them." Atticus said.

"We'll go together..." Captain Planet offered to Zadavia. "I mean... If you would want my company... I just... Ya know..."

"I'd actually would like your company very much." Zadavia smiled.

"That sounds great!" Captain Planet smiled.

Zadavia smiled back as her lime-green eyes seemed to glimmer.

"So then, we'll see you both when you two get back." Atticus said.

"Think you'll be okay on your own?" Zadavia asked.

"I was born all alone..." Cherry said, emotionally distant.

"We'll keep her company." Mo said.

"Stay safe." Captain Planet and Zadavia said, unintentionally together in unison. Once they realized they spoke at the same time, they both blushed.

Mo noticed that and had a small smirk to her uncle and the intergalactic future woman.

"Looks like we might have a new aunt in the future." Atticus whispered.

"Hmm..." Mo nodded back, but didn't move her lips, she was not angry or upset about that, but just surprised.

"Um, well, we better get going then." Captain Planet said while blushing.

"Erm... Right..." Zadavia agreed.

"Behave now, you two." Mo teased them.

"You behave yourself, kiddo." Captain Planet playfully nudged her.

"I'm not a kid anymore, I'm married with three kids!" Mo retorted.

Captain Planet and Zadavia then left to speak with the Loonatics.

"Well, Mo, looks like you're gonna get an aunt." Atticus said to his wife.

"I guess so..." Mo chuckled. "hopefully she'll be better than Aunt Sarah..."

Cherry sighed as she held her husband's coat in her arms.

"And looks like we might need to stay by Cherry's side until Forte is rescued." Atticus said.

"Looks that way." Mo said.

Cherry wiped her eyes as she looked extremely sad.

"It's okay to be sad, Cherry..." Mo whispered.

Cherry glanced back.

"You guys are married after all..." Mo continued. "I'd be devastated if anything happened to Atticus."

"Yeah, but just listen to your heart and it will tell you if Forte is in trouble or not," Atticus said. "The heart is never wrong."

"It's true." Mo smiled.

"What heart?" Cherry deadpanned. "It's probably in a jar somewhere..."

This was going to be a challenge, but they were determined on keeping Cherry company and assure her that nothing bad would happen to Forte.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with the Loonatics...**_

Eloise came through an early portal since she had to go over tutoring with Akito, Estelle, and Tech. She was wearing a pink dress that looked a lot like what her mother used to wear and it even had hearts on it, but she had gloves and a beret on with a white scarf, looking like a child fashion model.

"Nice outfit, cous..." Akito said.

"I went to work with my mother earlier..." Eloise said with a small smile, she then walked over to a changing panel and put on her Loonatic uniform.

"Wow, that was nice of her, but, wait, doesn't she have work today?" Estelle asked.

"That's what I thought, but they gave her the day-off today." Eloise smiled.

"You still wanna work with us if Aunt Darla has time off?" Akito asked. "You barely get to see her... Why don't you guys spend some time together?"

"No, she said that it's okay if I go to my new tutor, my education is more important." Eloise said.

"Aunt Darla probably made her say that..." Akito whispered due to how Eloise felt about her tutoring.

Estelle hid a giggle to that. Eloise came back out in her Loonatic uniform, then sat in one of the school desks in the simulation classroom.

"Good morning, class." Tech said as he entered the classroom.

"Good morning, Mr. Coyote." The kids smiled.

Tech chuckled at that. "Oh, Eloise, good to see you."

"Please don't be boring or mean." Eloise smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm not boring or mean." Tech said.

"Go on then." Eloise smiled.

Tech then opened up a folder to take one papers for them. "Did you guys pass up your homework yet?"

"Oh!" Eloise realized, then came to his desk with her own paper, handing it to the coyote. "Here you go."

"Here you go." The Fudo twins said, handing up their finished homework to Tech.

"Ah, very good." Tech smiled, collecting their papers, then noticed the other clothes. "Now, where did those come from?"

"A photographer wanted me to pose for a line of little girl clothes when I had breakfast with my mother." Eloise explained. "I didn't have enough time to change."

"Ohh, well, that makes sense." Tech said.

"So, what are we going to learn today, Mr. Coyote?" Eloise asked.

"Let me see..." Tech hummed as he looked through documents that he had already gone through with them so far.

"Oceanography?" Akito suggested. "We know a lot about that."

Tech chuckled. "I'm sure you all do in your own way."

"There's more to the ocean than we know?" Eloise asked.

"How's about a pop quiz to see what you really know and not just about where you go for your summer vacation," Tech chuckled.

"Aww..." Akito, Estelle, and Eloise groaned like normal children about pop quizzes given out in public school systems.

"This should be easy," Tech laughed at that. "Besides, Zadavia has an underwater home."

"She does?" Eloise did not know that.

"Ohh, wait, is it that one that's connected to the ocean ground?" Akito asked.

"The very one." Tech replied.

"We've been there," Estelle told Eloise. "It's pretty cool..."

"It sounds lovely." Eloise smiled hopefully.

"It is." Estelle smiled.

"I hope we get to be in it soon." Eloise added.

"Maybe someday," Tech smiled at their excitement.

The lesson was focused on the ocean, the coyote was sure they would know a thing or two due to their parents being linked into the Atlantican empire, he just decided to see what they knew and ended up learning himself. Before anything else could be said, they were all called in to Zadavia's underwater building.

"All right, did you call that?" Tech asked Akito since he was the one who suggested a lesson on oceanography.

Akito shrugged with an innocent smile.

"Eh, very well, let's just get goin'..." Tech said. "Lucky day for you, Eloise, we're going to Zadavia's underwater home."

"I think this is what they call a 'field trip'." Estelle said to her twin brother and cousin.

"You're right, this is going to be like a field trip." Tech said.

Akito, Estelle, and Eloise followed Tech out to join the others to Zadavia's underwater home to see what all the hubbub was about. And where as if on cue, Patch, Felicity, and Simon came in after the portal appeared.

"Come on, guys, we gotta meet Zadavia." Ace told them as soon as they arrived.

"We're coming." Patch smiled.

Simon glared at Duck as he flopped around his sister's shoulders, wrapping his arms around her neck, but not in a choking manner.

* * *

All of them made their way to the underwater building to meet Zadavia there, along with Captain Planet. Akito and Estelle hugged their uncle again once they saw him and smiled.

"So, what's this all about, Zadavia?" Tech asked as he glanced out as there were circling manta rays.

"I see you've had quite an improvement since last year in the Technological Era Department." Zadavia said to the coyote as she was watching footage from the latest missions where he was actually figthing and not relying on the others or his inventions to save the day from doing his part.

"She's right, Tech." Estelle smiled.

"I've been trying to get out of the lab more." Tech smiled sheepishly.

"Well, keep it up," Zadavia encouraged. "It's most impressive."

"Yeah, yeah, impressive schmessive, Techy's real tough..." Duck scoffed.

Patch, not liking his attitude, stepped on his foot. Duck quietly grunted, looked in much pain, then yelled out in even more pain.

"Now, onto Ace and Akito." Captain Planet said.

"Are we being graded or something?" Akito asked curiously.

"You could call it that." Captain Planet said.

Suddenly, the computer spoke to Zadavia and mentioned it had a message for her and she requested for it to be opened. And where it was a message from someone saying that she was given two tickets for herself and a friend of her choosing and two extra tickets for anyone of her choosing.

"That's a pretty hot ticket," Lexi commented. "So, who's your secret admirer?"

"I..." Zadavia blushed slightly with Lexi's term of endearment as she put her hand to her mouth. "I don't know... I would like to find out." She knew exactly who she would like to come with her but had to decide on who would come with them.

"Mind if I tag along?" Captain Planet asked her.

"Well, you obviously." Zadavia smiled to him.

"So, Zadavia," Duck walked over with a smug, kissing up smile. "Who's the lucky duo? As if I don't already know..."

"Hmm..." Zadavia looked to the others. "Let me see..." She looked around with Captain Planet before they both knew who would come with them.

"Tech and Akito." Zadavia and Captain Planet then said.

Duck gasped and looked back. "You're taking who?"

"Really?" Tech asked with a chuckle. "Why, I'm honored."

"Have a fun time at the concert, you four." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, yeah, yeah..." Duck forced a friendly chuckle, but was obviously painfully jealous. "Congratulations, old buddies..." he then bitterly folded his arms. "Teacher's pets."

A familiar young mermaid smiled as she swam around, then waved to Estelle. Estelle saw that from the corner of her eye and waved back to the mermaid princess, surprised to see her, but remembered to be polite.

"A friend of yours Estelle?" Captain Planet smiled.

"Yes, actually," Estelle looked back after the mermaid princess swam off with her family. "Her name's Princess Nebula."

"It's very nice to meet you, Princess Nebula." Captain Planet smiled.

Princess Nebula giggled and swam off.

Estelle smiled to her future friend, then looked back to her brother. "Have a good time at the concert, okay?"

"I sure will." Akito said, giving a thumbs up to his sister.

Estelle smiled to him.

"But first, we'll need to go and get some different clothes on." Tech said.

"Something casual, yes." Zadavia agreed.

"I'll help," Eloise smiled innocently. "I know a lot about fashion~..."

"Okay then, Eloise." Akito smiled.

Eloise did a little twirl to show her excitement.

"Spontaneous little one, isn't she?" Tech commented.

"Her mother was the same way based on what I've heard." Captain Planet chuckled.

"And you've heard correctly." Eloise smiled.

Captain Planet chuckled and patted her on the head. "You're a good kid..."

"I am a city child," Eloise happily announced. "I live like a princess in my very own hotel, but just recently, get to be with my darling mother again..." she then pouted slightly. "But I've never seen my father..."

"Don't worry, Ellie, I'm sure someday you can spend more time with Uncle Urchin..." Estelle cooed.

"Yeah, I guess." Eloise frowned.

"Your life sounds lonely back in New York..." Estelle pouted.

Eloise merely shrugged, she was only six and she was rarely with her parents. "I don't like getting in trouble, but it's the only way I can really get attention."

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me." Duck said.

"It would be..." Patch murmured.

Estelle looked out to the water, she let out a small sigh.

"You wanna go swimming, do you not?" Felicity asked.

Estelle smiled. "It's been a while..."

"Go ahead, Sis, you deserve a little break." Akito smiled.

"I hope you have a lot of fun at the concert." Estelle smiled back.

"I know I will." Akito agreed.

Estelle then went over to Zadavia before she went into her private chamber. "Uh, Zadavia, do you have a way out of here that can send me into the water?" she requested.

"The only way out is the same entrance." Zadavia said.

"Mind if I take a dip?" Estelle asked.

"Be my guest." Zadavia allowed.

Estelle smiled eagerly, then rushed out to go for a swim in her own way that her family did.

Eloise began to do her work as she began to get Akito, Tech, Captain Planet, and Zadavia the perfect clothes for a concert.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Tech asked.

"Please, I'm simply a fashionista in training..." Eloise put on her heart-shaped sunglasses and folded her arms, trying to look like a snooty celebrity. "Don't hate me because I'm adorable."

"Are you almost done?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm..." Eloise found one thing, then handed it over to Akito. "Here, try this."

Akito took it and went off to change into it while Tech, Captain Planet, and Zadavia left with their new clothes. Eloise smiled, then waited for them as she flaunted her platinum blonde hair.

* * *

After a while, Akito, Tech, Captain Planet, and Zadavia were ready to go. Zadavia wore something similar to what she always wore, but was in a sleeveless lavender gown with a ruby red cloak with dark purple flats, and did not wear gloves for a change. Tech wore a red beanie with blue sunglasses with a dark blue jacket, a black shirt, darker blue sweatpants, sneakers, and a golden medallion and looked like a rapper from the 1990's. Akito wore dark blue jeans with black sunglasses with a black leather jacket, a red shirt, a baseball cap, and sneakers.

"Are you coming, Captain Planet?" Zadavia called.

"Just a moment, please!" Captain Planet called back, he then came out, a red shirt that wasn't too fancy, but not too sloppy either, it also had a golden logo on it, and he had black dress pants with gray shoes. "Okay, here I am."

"Do I have an eye for fashion or what?" Eloise smiled smugly.

"You sure do, cous." Akito smiled.

"Be sure to tell my mother that." Eloise smiled innocently then.

"Have a good time." Felicity smiled to the others.

Simon gave a thumb's up, but looked stoic and frowning as always. Akito, Tech, Captain Planet, and Zadavia then went off to the concert. The others called and wished and hoped for them to have a good time. Ace and Lexi then decided to continue planning for their wedding since they had a bit of time off.


	135. Chapter 135

"I'm going swimming," Estelle said to Felicity and Eloise. "You wanna come?"

"Sure." Eloise shrugged.

"I would, but I do not have the amulet your uncle Triton has given me..." Felicity said.

Simon then reached into his pocket and took out a necklace that had a golden musical note charm attached to it.

"Where did you get that!?" Felicity was surprised as she took it, then shrugged. "Oh... Whatever... Merci, Simon..."

Simon then dropped to the floor and crawled off to join the other Loonatics for his own fun.

"Girl's Night Out!" Estelle announced with a cheer.

"Wahoo! I always wanted one of those with my family." Eloise smiled.

"Sounds like fun." Felicity agreed.

The three girls then went above the surface for a brief moment. Felicity popped off her boots and put her feet into the water as she waded in briefly. Eloise and Estelle followed after. Once the three girls were set, they then swam under the sea and decided to go for a swim all together.

* * *

While the girls did that, Akito, Tech, Captain Planet, and Zadavia arrived at the concert. Many people were cheering eagerly and excitedly as the four were going to their seats, just as excited and eager as they were.

"It's very kind of you to choose me and Akito, Zadavia and Captain Planet." Tech smiled.

"It's a great honor, you two," Zadavia smiled to them. "You've both shown great process with your skills as crime fighters and I've always believed in you ever since you first came into our lives, Akito."

"Aw, go on..." Akito smiled bashfully.

Suddenly, an orange glow beamed up and Duck teleported himself into the coyote's lap in a white shirt, blue collar, and rocket designs.

"Eh, nice dress, Zadavia, lookin' good, Mr. Planet." Duck smiled sheepishly.

"Duck, go, now!" Akito glared.

"You can't tell me what to..." Duck started before he saw that Akito's eyes were like two blazing flames and where it scared him so much that he teleported away.

"Thank you." Zadavia sounded relieved.

There were then glowing colorful lights as the concert seemed to get intense.

"Ooh..." Zadavia looked weary and in pain.

"It's okay, he's gone now." Captain Planet tried to soothe her.

"It's not that..." Zadavia mumbled. "These strophes just seem to be giving me a headache."

"How is that possible?" Atticus asked.

"Maybe the music's too loud?" Tech suggested.

The musicians were finishing up their song and ended with a black out except for one spotlight.

"I say there!" Mr. Leghorn addressed the audience. "Those were the Efitorial Eight! They were, I say, they were some groovy, huh?"

The audience did not reply and there was only the sound of chirping crickets.

"Is he trying to make himself sound like he's from the 60's?" Akito asked.

"Sure sounds like it..." Captain Planet muttered back to him in agreement.

"The next group is sure to set your toes, I say, your toes back!" Mr. Leghorn then announced. "They're swingin' like a game, playing their newest hit: Acmetropolis Eight Splits Yogurt! So, go on and put your feet together for Bootes Belinda and I say, and, Death Metal Leather Band!"

"Let's see of how good this band is." Akito said.

"Hopefully better than the last one." Tech chuckled with a smirk.

The crowd applauded the incoming band as spotlights flashed and the light seemed to glow, introducing the band members.

"That's the band?" Akito asked out of disbelief.

"Heeeeelloooo!" the lead guitarist greeted. "I am the Bootes and this is my crew!"

"Oh, man, that's totally obnoxious..." Akito groaned and shuddered.

"I have to agree with you there." Tech, Captain Planet, and Zadavia added.

The audience seemed to enjoy the show except for the four of them.

Zadavia squeezed her eyes shut. "I know that tune..."

"Time to shake what hasn't been shook in years!" Bootes Belinda told the audience as he used very cheesy and outdated slang. "Yabba Babba, this is for you, Zaddy!"

"Zaddy?" Akito said, confused. "Is that his girlfriend or something?"

The guitarist then played his instrument which made an energy blast zap one of the top pillars. This frightened the audience of course. The guitarist seemed to enjoy that and laughed as he decided to do more.

"That's not good..." Tech glared.

"We gotta make sure that no one gets crushed." Akito said.

"Time to bring the house down, mamas!" Bootes Belinda announced.

The musicians grinned as they used their instruments for evil.

"Not on our watch!" Akito glared.

Zadavia saw a piece about to fall down and crush them, she then used her own powers to block it and vaporized it instantly with her hands and eye blasts.

"Amazing." Captain Planet said.

The audience screamed and began to flee for their lives.

"Looks like we'll need to teach these band members a lesson." Akito said.

The drummer was beating his drums which made energy sparks emerge from them, about to hit toward Akito, Zadavia, Tech, and Captain Planet.

"Incoming!" Akito called out.

There was then suddenly a blast of red radiation.

"Zadavia, look out!" Captain Planet pushed her out of the way as Tech and Akito jumped another way.

Luckily, the blasts missed them, but the seats were getting ruined instantly.

"Where did that blast come from?" Akito asked, referring to the red radiation blast.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it." Tech replied.

"Same here." Captain Planet said.

"Let's breeeeak it down!" Bootes Belinda continued as he then strummed his guitar strings again which started to make the ceiling break apart.

"Watch out!" Tech called out.

Akito snarled, having enough of these musicians and decided to show them what he was made of. Tech decided to join him so he could teach these musicians a lesson as well. The coyote and human boy then gathered the musicians together with energy blasts on the stage. The keyboardist then slammed his keys to make the musical notes seem to come to life and attack the two heroes.

"And now for a world big finale!" Bootes Belinda laughed as he got his fellow musicians ready for one final blow.

Captain Planet flew off and began to match the musicians power with his own. The three blasted their instruments which shook the concert hall and nearly exploded it. Captain Planet, Tech, and Akito groaned from that.

"Gooood night and thank you, Acmetropolis!" Bootes Belinda smiled, giving a peace symbol. He then kissed the tips of his fingers and flew off with his fellow musicians before they could get themselves hurt as their stage seemed to resemble a spaceship.

* * *

Captain Planet glared at that, then looked softly and worriedly to the boss lady of the Loonatics. "Are you all right, Zadavia?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Captain Planet." Zadavia said, getting up to her feet.

"They won't stay away for long," Akito glared up at the starry night sky. "Knowing them, they'll be back for seconds."

"Yeah and I have a feeling that whoever fired that blast will be back too." Tech said.

They then left the concert hall and decided to get straight down to business.


	136. Chapter 136

Estelle, Eloise, and Felicity laughed as they enjoyed their swim together as mermaids.

"Nothing could ruin this moment!" Estelle smiled.

"How are you liking this mermaid thing, Eloise?" Felicity asked.

"So much fun!" Eloise giggled as they swam around.

Princess Nebula was returning, then came to the three other mermaids. "Hi, Estelle! Hi, Felicity!"

"Hi, Princess Nebula, how have you been?" Estelle smiled.

"I've been perfectly lovely, thank you, I've missed you guys," Estelle said, then noticed Eloise. "And who do we have here?"

"Why, hello, my name is Eloise." Eloise smiled.

Princess Nebula smiled to that. "Princess Nebula."

"You're a princess?" Eloise asked in surprise.

"Oh, yes," Princess Nebula smiled. "You might become a princess yourself someday, you never know."

"I feel like a princess everyday at home." Eloise smiled back.

"I can tell." Princess Nebula smiled.

"How'd you guys meet?" Eloise asked.

"Oh, funny story," Estelle said. "We went on summer vacation after our first term with the Loonatics and they wanted to meet our parents and we went on this boat ride all together, but there was this evil dolphin named Adolpho..."

"Yeah and where his heart was corrupted." Princess Nebula said.

"Corrupted?" Eloise asked.

"Controlled." Princess Nebula, Felicity, and Estelle explained.

"Oh." Eloise understood now.

Estelle then suddenly felt an evil presence.

"Can you do this?" Princess Nebula asked her friends before she swam quickly up to the surface, did a flip as she was in the air, then splashed back down back over to them with a joyful smile and laugh.

"Ooh, nice one, right, Estelle?" Eloise asked her cousin.

Felicity applauded. Estelle looked very zoned out. The others then called Estelle's name. Estelle's eyes widened, she shut them and shook her head, then looked to the others.

"You okay?" Princess Nebula asked. "You kinda zoned out."

"S-Sorry, but we really have to go now," Estelle said before she saw a familiar figure swimming towards them. "And by now, I really do mean Now."

"What is wrong, Estelle?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, you're acting weird..." Eloise added.

"He's back and by he, I mean Vincent and he's bigger than before." Estelle said.

"Vincent!" Eloise and Felicity got nervous.

Princess Nebula looked confused and curious why they were afraid of Vincent, after all, he was Estelle's brother, and one of her new friends outside of the kingdom...

"Princess Nebula, I know this may seem a bit confusing, but swim away from Vincent, he's been corrupted," Estelle warned her. "So swim, swim as fast as you can."

Princess Nebula had more questions, but she swam away like Estelle said. The four mermaid children swam as fast as they could through the ocean floor before they could get caught. And where they swam away just in time.

* * *

"Looks like they still remember the last time they saw me." Vincent said.

 ** _'You'll show them...'_** Captain Pollution's voice told him. **_'Both of you...'_**

Jenny was by Vincent's side and had her own mermaid tail fin which was a powder blue color.

"Go and join them, my love." Vincent said evilly.

Jenny grinned evilly and swam quickly after Felicity, Estelle, Eloise, and Princess Nebula.

* * *

After she swam after the four mermaids, Vincent then disappeared.

"I haven't swam this fast in all my life!" Princess Nebula yelped.

"I think we lost him." Estelle said.

"What exactly happened with Vincent?" Princess Nebula asked.

"He's being controlled by a big meany." Eloise firmly narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"Yeah and that big meany's name is Captain Pollution." Estelle said.

"Oh, not pollution again." Princess Nebula pouted.

"I know, right?" Felicity asked.

They hid behind one of the caves. Jenny's eyes darted around as she looked for who Vincent said to go after. Seeing Jenny caused Estelle, Felicity, and Eloise to sigh out of relief.

"Oh, Jenny, it's just you..." Estelle was the most relieved, being closer to Jenny than the others.

"A friend of yours?" Princess Nebula asked.

"She's my pen pal," Estelle explained. "We used to write letters to each other until we met on her eighth birthday."

"Uh, did you guys share mermaid magic with Jenny?" Felicity asked, noticing that the girl had her own tail fin.

"Oh, yes, I found a magic potion when I was escaping Vincent and it gave me the ability to turn into a mermaid." Jenny told them.

"Really?" Eloise asked.

"Oh, yes," Jenny smiled. "I'm so happy to see you all."

"Well, it's great that you're not corrupted." Estelle smiled.

"Yes..." Jenny said back as her eyes seemed to flash briefly.

Felicity could had sworn she saw that, but no one said anything, so she kept it to herself for now.

"We're so sorry about Vincent by the way." Eloise then said.

"It's okay... I promise I'll be fine." Jenny told them.

"Well, then we better get back to the others." Estelle said.

"Aww..." Princess Nebula pouted. "It was fun to see you again though."

"Yeah, it really was," Estelle smiled. "I really wanted a swim today."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Princess Nebula smiled.

Estelle hugged her mermaid princess friend. "Be good."

"Always am." Princess Nebula hugged them back.

* * *

After they separated from the hug, Estelle, Eloise, Felictiy, and Jenny all swam back to the others. Princess Nebula then swam off back home to her kingdom.

"Everyone is going to be so relieved to see you back safe and sound." Eloise smiled.

"Come on, I'll take us to the surface." Estelle said since she led them into there.

"Lead the way." Jenny said.

Estelle nodded, then did just that.

"Nice to see you as a mermaid, Jennivere." Felicity smiled at the redheaded girl.

"Thanks, Felicity, and I must say, you're getting better at speaking English." Jenny said.

"Oh, merci beaucop," Felicity smiled. "I think being with the Loonatics has helped a little."

"I agree." Jenny said.

Estelle took them back up to the surface.

* * *

Once they were on the surface, Estelle, Jenny, and Eloise's tail fins disappeared and turned back into their legs. Felicity then took off her necklace and put her boots back on once the same happened to her.

"Let's see if Tech, Akito, Uncle Planet, and Zadavia are back from the concert yet." Estelle said.

"I hope they had fun." Felicity said.

"Yeah, same here." Eloise added.

Jenny followed after them to get to the Loonatics Tower. And where they saw Akito, Tech, Captain Planet, and Zadavia there.


	137. Chapter 137

"How was the concert?" Felicity asked casually with a smile, but looked up to see that Akito, Tech, Zadavia, and Captain Planet were anything but happy about their night out.

"Was the concert okay?" Estelle asked.

"We had some unexpected company." Tech said.

The girls glared right at Duck, blaming him.

"I didn't do anything!" Duck defended.

"For once, he's telling the truth," Zadavia replied. "I don't know who those musicians were, but there was something about that tune they played... I think I once heard it on Freleng..."

"Really?" Akito asked. "That is strange."

Duck mumbled something to himself.

 ** _'EMERGENCY!'_** a computerized voice announced. **_'EMERGENCY! Security Community System Reached!'_**

"Who would be stupid enough to get past the security system?" Estelle asked.

"We're about to find out." Captain Planet said.

The screen on the security computer exposed painfully high guitar music and the hologram flew from it to reveal.

 ** _"What's up, man?"_** Bootes Belinda's image appeared. **_"It's me, the Bootes, in the digital flesh! And I'd like to thank you personally for making the scene at my professional jam session!"_** he then looked to Zadavia. **_"It's just like old times, baby!"_**

"I have absolutely idea what you are talking about." Zadavia said.

"And if you don't want to come and find you and hurt you, you'd better leave now." Captain Planet glared at the hologram musician.

 ** _"Maybe Z's not looking close enough,"_ ** Bootes Belinda smiled sickly. **_"But don't worry, we'll meet again! See you soon, Zaddy, yeah!" he then chuckled and vanished from the screen._**

Tech decided to do a little research as he saw Simon at his computer at work.

"So, uh, boyfriend problems?" Duck asked Zadavia.

"Duck, I doubt that was her ex-boyfriend, I'm not even sure is she had a boyfriend." Akito said.

"Like I said," Zadavia firmly put her hands on her hips. "I've never seen him before."

"Maybe we should do some snoopin' and see where Handsome and his Husky Band play next." Ace suggested.

"I agree," Akito said before noticing redheaded rich girl. "Jenny, you're back."

"Oh, sorry about that..." Eloise said. "We found Jenny in the ocean."

"I was given a potion to turn into a mermaid," Jenny told the others that didn't know. "I was trying to escape from Vincent and that awful Captain Pollution."

"So you mean you actually met him?" Patch asked.

"I can't talk about that..." Jenny put her hands to her eyes.

Felicity pouted, then walked over and held out her arms to Jenny. Jenny looked back, then hugged Felicity.

"The rest of you can go and find out what you can, as for me, I'll take Zadavia back to her house." Captain Planet said, referring to the underwater building.

"Deal." the others agreed.

"That's very nice of you, Captain." Zadavia said.

"Allow me," Captain Planet smiled. "You've had a long night."

"I really have..." Zadavia sighed.

"Go on, you two, you both deserve some alone time together." Akito winked.

"Arrievous..." Felicity seemed to be trying to push them out together.

This caused the two adults to blush.

"Um, so then, sh-shall we go?" Captain Planet asked with blush.

"Let's do it." Zadavia agreed.

The two then said their goodbyes and left.

"Be careful." Captain Planet warned the twins before leaving.

"I have an eye for these things too." Eloise smiled innocently.

"How do you think they'll spend their alone time?" Estelle asked the team with a smirk.

"Maybe they'll kiss before he leaves." Eloise suggested with a giggle.

"Yeah, maybe." Felicity said.

"Either way, I think we'll be getting a new aunt sometime soon." Akito chuckled.

"Agreed." Estelle added.

Jenny walked over to her friends with a small smile. Felicity glanced to Jenny, still feeling something off, but again, she said nothing of it.

* * *

While the team went out to find out where the evil band would show up next, Captain Planet and Zadavia went back to the underwater building.

"So, Zadavia, are you a princess?" Captain Planet asked. "I mean... What exactly are you that made you in charge of the Loonatics?"

"I formed the Loonatics team when each of them got their powers." Zadavia said.

"I see..." Captain Planet said. "So, um, what made you sure Akito would be a good ally for them?"

"Oh, you know about that?" Zadavia asked.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about it," Captain Planet chuckled. "Did you have a vision about him or something?"

"Actually, I saw greatness in him." Zadavia smiled.

"He is a great boy... He's the son of Atticus and Mo." Captain Planet remarked with a smile back.

"Yes and he's become just as strong as his father everyday." Zadavia said.

"Believe me, I know..." Captain Planet laughed a little.

Zadavia got the door open, she was going to say goodbye, but she enjoyed his company too much. "Would you like to come inside for a moment?"

"I'd love too." Captain Planet smiled, accepting her invitation.

Zadavia smiled, she then walked into the main room with him behind her. "Watch your step."

Captain Planet walked in after her, then noticed two somethings. "Huh?" he said, confused.

"Hmm?" Zadavia looked back to him. "Is something wrong?"

"It looks while we were gone, you got two deliveries." Captain Planet told her.

"What...?" Zadavia took a look. "The mirrious flower of Freleng... It can't be... Not here..." she then reached out and took the glowing and floating flower into her hand.

Captain Planet went over to a sphere that was next to the flower and where something then happened to both of them as they both felt themselves getting weak.

"NOO!" the two cried out as something horrible was happening to them.

Bootes Belinda came from a corner and chuckled darkly. Suddenly, Zadavia and Captain Planet felt themselves getting weak and they both collapsed onto the floor. And where Vincent then appeared in the room in the form of smog.

"Oh, yes, baby!" Bootes Belinda grinned. "And guess who?"

Captain Planet and Zadavia looked to see Vincent and Bootes Belinda emerging from the shadows.

"Miss old Bootsarina?" Bootes Belinda chuckled.

"What... What is happening?" Zadavia asked. "And what are you doing here, Vincent?"

"Making sure my goody two-shoes uncle gets all of his strength drained." Vincent said.

"So, how you like our new gifts?" Bootes Belinda smiled evilly down to the super adults. "A couple of cosmic life suckers!"

"Yep and I don't know why you hate smoke and smog, Uncle Planet." Vincent said, sucking up some smoke, feeling like he was now getting a little stronger.

"I'll..." Captain Planet glared at Bootes and Vincent, though very weakly. "I'll destroy you... Both of us will..."

"Just don't make any promises you can't keep!" Bootes Belinda smirked with a wicked and hooting laugh.

"Let's take them with us." Vincent said.

"Vincent... This isn't like you..." Captain Planet looked to his nephew.

"Should you really surprised, Planet?" Captain Pollution's voice asked.

"You leave Vincent alone!" Captain Planet demanded. "He doesn't deserve this!"

"Oh, but he asked me to help him..." Captain Pollution told him.

"It's true." Vincent grinned evilly.

"What?" Captain Planet asked. "Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Captain Pollution mocked.

"Vincent, what about your family?" Captain Planet asked. "What about your friends?"

"They'll soon find out as well." Vincent said.

"Why are you doing this, Vincent?" Zadavia asked.

"Because after I'm through, everybody will know who I am and I'll be unstoppable..." Vincent sounded selfish now.

"Yes, yes, they will." Captain Pollution said.

"Did I do good, sir?" Vincent smiled evilly to his uncle's arch nemesis.

"You sure did." Captain Pollution said.

Zadavia and Captain Pollution glared, but were unable to stand up as they got weaker by the minute.

"Alright, let's get a move on." Vincent said.

"You got it, buddy!" Bootes agreed.

The two of them then picked up the two super adults. "This is going to be delicious..." Vincent smirked sinisterly.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with the Loonatics...**_

The group came out of a place called the 'Club In Toon'.

"That's the seventh night club we've been to and no Bootes!" Ace scoffed.

"Yeah and where a certain duck has only been focusing on getting kisses from girls." Akito said.

"I don't think it was that bad." Duck walked over as he had lipstick smooches all over his face.

"You're hopeless, Duck." Ace scoffed.

"Agreed." Akito nodded.

Suddenly, Ace and Akito's communicators went off.

"It's Zadavia!" Ace told the others. "Code Red: She's in trouble!"

"But isn't Captain Planet with her?" Lexi asked.

"This can't be a good mix." Akito said.

"Let's jet!" Ace said.

They all then flew up on their jet packs. Duck was trying to catch up as a girl called for him.

"Good thing that Duck isn't stopping to talk." Estelle said.

"What a shock." Felicity smirked, trying to make a joke.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny." Duck said.

* * *

The Loonatics came back underwater to Zadavia's place to check up on things, feeling worried for her and Captain Planet. Jenny didn't seem that much worried though.

Ace ran out with the others. "Someone hit the lights!"

Akito turned on the lights to see the room empty.

"This is bad," Duck said as they saw the place was empty and looked nearly destroyed. "Very bad!"

"Yeah, where's Zadavia and Uncle Planet?" Akito added.

"Who could have kidnapped them?" Jenny asked.

"I dunno, but boy, it looks like the maid is in for a butt kickin'." Duck shrugged.

"I don't think a maid did this, Duck," Ace said. "Tech, Simon, Jenny, one of you run the security cam footage."

"On it." Tech said.

A screen popped on to reveal Zadavia and Captain Planet taking the flower and sphere.

"What's that?" Ace asked.

"Looks like they got a surprise." Jenny said.

Tech gasped in worry when he saw Zadavia and Captain Planet were coldly on the floor.

 ** _"Hey, Loonaronies!"_ ** Bootes Belinda's hologram returned, emerging from the screen. **_"I heard you were all under the dark about this whole thing. So, allow me to shine a little flashlight on it, G's."_**

The screen then showed Zadavia and Captain Planet locked up and held hostage like prisoners.

"Let them go!" Estelle glared.

"Whatya want, Bootes?" Ace firmly folded his arms.

 ** _"If you want your Boss Babe and precious uncle to finish the gig, then I'd like a certain coyote to build a guitar and upfunkenstein me!"_** Bootes Belinda smirked, gesturing to Tech. **_"Do that, and Zaddy and CP can go free as birds!"_**

"You won't get away with this." Akito glared.

"Oh, I'd love to see you try and stop me, sonny boy!" Bootes Belinda laughed.

Tech did some calculations with Simon about Zadavia and Captain Planet's kidnapped whereabouts.

"Where do we bring you the guitar?" Akito asked.

Bootes Belinda signed off however, just leaving them to solve it for themselves.

"You got his signal?" Ace asked the coyote, almost as if he expected that to happen.

"It came from the old Railway outside of town." Tech calculated.

"So what do we do?" Estelle asked.

"I guess I got a guitar to build." Tech said.

"You know what you're gonna build?" Ace asked.

Tech then asked a rhetorical scientific and complicated question that he ended up finding funny and laugh at it.

"Yes, duh!" Rev replied.

"We gotta do whatever it takes to get our Zadavia and Captain Planet back!" Duck proclaimed.

"Wow, you really do care about Zadavia and Uncle Planet." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah, I'm touched." Lexi added.

"You bet!" Duck smiled back. "You think old Boss Lady and your uncle are gonna owe us big time! I can see it now... Paid vacations... Maybe even get paid period, Cha-Ching!"

"So much for respect..." Lexi and Estelle muttered.

"You are only interested in getting money." Akito glared at Duck.


	138. Chapter 138

Later, Tech and Simon were in the lab, getting to work on Bootes's guitar. The two of them were hard at work building the guitar. Rev stood by for assistance whenever needed.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Jenny said.

"It's the only way to get Zadavia and Captain Planet back." Tech replied, he then took the wires that Rev had and charged them to the guitar.

"Well, let's hope this works." Jenny said.

Rev handed gear with goggles to the others, even Ace and Lexi. The others put on the gear while Simon pulled a lever to lift the deathly musical instrument to charge it like the creation/birth of Frankenstein's Monster. Ace, Akito, Lexi, and Estelle rushed to take a look, but Rev held them back so they wouldn't get painfully shocked.

"Done yet?" Akito asked.

Rainbow sparks simmered into the guitar and it was now being lowered back down in front of the rich girl, baby boy, and male coyote.

"Now it's done." Tech said as Jenny and Simon sealed it securely.

"Finally." Estelle said.

The others looked in amazement as Tech wore the guitar, looking like a rock star.

"Whoa, Tech, you're a genius!" Ace praised.

"Yeah!" Akito smiled.

"Now, let's get back to work." Jenny said as she wiped her forehead.

Simon nodded, agreeing with Jenny. They then left the lab and went to get ready.

"Simon, you never cease to amaze me..." Felicity hugged her baby brother.

Simon glared at his sister, telling her that he still didn't like hugs.

"Oh, sorry, Simon..." Felicity restrained from the hug.

Simon calmed himself down and didn't let himself get angry at his sister.

"I think you take after Maman more than Papa." Felicity diangosed.

Simon shrugged, but he was calm now.

"All right, we have the coordinates to find Bootes," Jenny told the others. "Hopefully this'll bring Captain Planet and Zadavia back."

"You and me both." Akito said.

"Thanks, Jenny." Tech told the girl.

"No problem, Tech." Jenny smiled as her eyes seemed to flash again.

"Do you have something in your eyes?" Tech asked.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean by that." Jenny replied.

"Never mind that for now, let's jet." Ace suggested.

"I couldn't agree more." Akito said.

"You saw her eyes too?" Felicity asked the coyote.

"It can't be good..." Tech nodded to her.

With that, the Loonatics jetted to where Jenny told them to go.

 _'Don't worry, Uncle Planet and Zadavia we're coming.'_ Akito thought to himself.

* * *

The Loonatics went over to the coordinates and landed together on top.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Ace asked.

The others replied positively as they held their weapons.

Duck was unpeeling a banana however. "What?" he then dropped the banana and took out a large gun cannon. "I mean check!"

"They should be here any minute now." Jenny said.

"Double Check." Tech said as he was in his position with Simon strapped on his back.

Bootes Belinda was then coming down with his band as they played their ear-piercing muisc.

"That music is never going to get better." Estelle said.

"Hey, Loonies," Bootes Belinda smirked. "Ain't this a blast from the past? You got the package, baby?"

Tech stood up and brought the guitar out in a high-powered stand to show it over to him.

"Yeah, baby, we got it," Ace glared. "Now where's Zadavia?"

"And our uncle?" Akito and Estelle added, not even jinxing each other since this was serious business.

"Oh, them? Right here!" Bootes smirked as he played his own guitar and showed a van to open the door to show his prisoners. "Presenting your cosmic leading lady and man, Zaddy and CP!"

"Release them, Bootes!" Estelle glared.

"So, are we gonna dance?" Bootes smirked.

"Only if I get to lead." Ace said before flying up to the musician and shoved the guitar in his hand.

Bootes took the guitar with a chuckle. "This one's for you, Zaddy! Give him the bop, boys!"

"Ace, watch out!" Akito called.

It was too late, Ace was suddenly hit with a guitar blast that was knocked him out into the air.

Rev zipped and caught the male bunny. "Gotcha!"

"He'll pay for that." Akito said while glaring at the band.

More violent music was played, which angered Lexi since Ace was hurt. The others jumped into action and used their weapons against the futuristic band.

"You guys are going down!" Estelle glared at the futuristic band.

"I'm in the groove, bobbles!" Bootes mocked as he flashed and blasted his instrument with his members.

"Incoming!" Eloise called out.

Tech used his device and froze the band into a giant ice cube.

This made the concert stage ship fall flat on the ground.

"Nice shot with the Glueco-Gel, Tech!" Akito gave a thumb's up to the coyote. "Now, Bootes, you're gonna be singing another tune where you're going: The Hokey Pokey!" he then glared to the lead musician.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Ace said.

However, they looked to see Bootes Belinda and his band looked odd.

"Mannequins?" Lexi spotted. "But how?"

"Here's how, Loonatics!" a different voice called as he played a keyboard guitar.

"Let me guess, you're the real one behind this, right?" Estelle asked.

"Yep, now, don't dawdle, don't wanna miss your train, do ya?" the man smirked, hitting one of the buttons.

Laser green sheet music came down from the keyboard and a train appeared suddenly which was coming down non-existent tracks and was about to run the Loonatics over.

"Oh, no!" Eloise gasped.

"ZADAVIA!" Ace cried as another train came to run over the van.

"UNCLE PLANET!" Akito and Estelle added.

* * *

Slam and Tech rushed to the colliding trains and they used their combined powers to stop the trains from making any messy results. And where luckily, they did it just in time and where neither Zadavia or Captain Planet were killed. The others rushed right over to Captain Planet and Zadavia as they looked extremely weak.

"Zadavia..." Lexi reached for her boss lady, but flinched. "She's a hologram!"

"What?!" Estelle asked before going over to her uncle. "Wait... But, she's a hologram, then does that mean...?"

Captain Planet appeared to be a hologram as well.

The keyboardist laughed as he made more green laser sheet music emerge from his musical instrument to bring the mannequins to lift. "Whoo-Hoo! Let's make some funky music, boys!"

"You lied to us!" Estelle glared at the keyboard player. "You didn't bring them back with you guys at all to make the trade!"

"Whatever!" the keyboard player smirked as he continued to play.

The musicians revealed to have musical note eyes and once the notes were in their eyes, their sunglasses came back down and they were unfrozen.

"Baaaaabies, I am the Bootes!" Bootes smirked once he was brought back. "Love to stay and play, bobbies, but I got another gig uptown, thanks for the strings, Hairball!" he then laughed as their ship stage started back up.

"Get back here, you liar!" Estelle glared.

"Duck!" Ace called.

"What?" Duck turned his head, then ducked down with the others as the stage ship was flying over past theirh eads.

"Thank you and thank you, mamas!" Bootes mocked as the ship flew up to collect the keyboardist.

"Bet you wish you'd fry, Loonatics!" the keyboardist laughed as he flew off with his band.

"He won't get away with this." Akito said.

"No doubt about it." Felicity added firmly.

"Meanies..." Eloise glowered as the spaceship/concert stage was floating away.

"Oh, well, guess they won." Jenny shrugged.

"We can't give up, Jenny," Estelle reminded her. "This was just the beginning!"

"But they got what they wanted from us and they tricked us," Jenny said. "We might as well quit."

"No way, Estelle's right, this really was just the beginning." Patch said.

"What more can we do though?" Jenny asked. "It might be too dangerous for us. We're only kids."

"Jenny, don't you remember how we saved you from Sykes and risked our lives with that subway?" Akito reminded. "I think if we can handle that, we can handle anything."

"Oh, right." Jenny said.

Felicity kept a long look on Jenny.

"Come on, let's get to work." Ace told the human kids.

Jenny, Akito, Estelle, and Eloise then followed him. Felicity studied Jenny, then caught up with them.

 _'Where could they have gone?'_ Patch thought to himself, referring to the futuristic band.


	139. Chapter 139

_**Meanwhile, in a secret hideout...**_

The keyboardist was draining the energy from Zadavia.

"My energy..." Zadavia muttered.

"It's going... Going... Gone!" the keyboardist smirked as he collected the energy in the cosmic guitar.

Forte was hiding in a corner with a deep frown. "I am so sorry..." he whispered.

"Oh, don't be sorry, Uncle." Vincent smirked evilly.

Forte glance to him and bowed his head in shame and felt punishment.

"Maestro Forte?" Captain Planet looked over.

Forte looked even more miserable when he saw that Captain Planet was trapped and being drained too.

"Thanks to my techno-wacko musical genius with the help of a real musical villain, I'll drain your power to my cosmic guitar!" the keyboardist glared to the alien woman.

"But... Why...?" Zadavia asked the keyboardist as he was the one making her miserable.

"Yes, what has she ever done to you?" Captain Planet added.

"She never paid any attention to me back on Freleng," the keyboardist explained. "But maybe you'll pay attention to me now, Zaddy!"

"Rupes Oberon?" Zadavia asked.

"Someone you know from Freleng?" Captain Planet asked.

"Unfortunately..." Zadavia pouted.

Rupes chuckled. "So you do remember."

"You were always so busy with your Fleet," Rupes replied. "Always solving global galaxy issues! All I wanted was to become a member of your court and serve you. I even broguht you a present... I wanted it to be Freleng's new national anthem, so I could be remembered forever! But you ignored me and my music!"

"But Rupes," Zadavia spoke up. "We already have a national anthem... That had words."

"Wait, that's the reason why you want to get revenge on her?!" Vincent glared. "That is totally ridiculous and if they did already have a national anthem, then get over it already!"

"I have to agree, that makes my former plan during the enchantment seem grown up..." Forte agreed.

"MINE WAS BETTER!" Rubes snarled, then blasted his keyboard again to drain Zadavia even more.

"Leave her alone!" Captain Planet told him.

"I don't think so," Rupes smiled evilly. "Now I have the power... _Her_ power... Now things are gonna be different! People are gonna know who I am!" he then used his new combined powers to bring the band back to life.

"So then, why did you kidnap Captain Planet?" Forte asked.

"Little helper wanted a helping hand..." Rupes put his arm around Vincent who was there.

"I still think your plan's kinda stupid," Vincent looked up at him. "At least Captain Pollution is Uncle Planet's arch nemesis..."

"I agree, his plan at least makes sense." Forte said, referring to Captain Pollution.

"Thank you!" Vincent sounded relieved and relaxed then.

"Oh, babes, it's all the big man's plan to stand up and have the whole universe notice him!" Bootes smiled simply. "Just like they notice me, papas!"

"Shut your mouth or I swear I will kill you with every powers I have." Vincent threatened.

Forte sighed sharply himself.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at the Loonatics' Tower...**_

"I've been working on a sonic scanner," Tech told the others as he did research on Bootes Belinda's band. "And according to my bio-plontic filter, they're all mannequins... Except for one."

"You mean like puppets?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, but who's pullin' the strings?" Ace added.

Simon pointed to the keyboardist.

"That would be the Keyboard Man," Tech replied. "That's why he wanted the 64 string guitar. Are you familiar with the string theory?"

"Um..." Eloise said, lost.

"Oh, yeah, I know it," Duck said. "It's when you tie the string around your pinkies so you don't... Uhh... Uh, I forgot."

Tech released a sharp, long-suffering sigh. "Think of the universe as a galactic orchestra," he then started to explain. "The Keyboard Man knows he can channel Zadavia and Captain Planet's energy through the guitar, he can use that power to control the universe."

"Uhh... You said something about strings?" Duck was lost again.

"Care to continue to explain?" Akito asked Tech.

"I'd rather not..." Tech groaned from Duck's idiocy.

"It's a cosmological theory based on the existence of cosmic strings." Jenny said to Duck.

"How did you know that?" Tech asked.

"I wanna study science when I grow up." Jenny smiled bashfully.

"Well, if I was your science teacher, I'd give you an A+." Tech said.

Jenny smiled bashfully and proudly.

"Can we get back on track?" Duck asked.

"A loony musician looking for attention..." Ace stopped to think. "Whatever he'll try, he'll get the biggest audience possible..."

The Loonatics all paused to think, then had an idea of where Rupes would strike next. "GALAXY FEST!"

"Galaxy Fest?" the human kids asked.

"The ultimate concert of concerts," Ace grinned. "We gotta figure out a way to stop him and get Zadavia and Captain Planet back!"

"Yeah." Akito added.

"Let's jet!" Ace smiled.

* * *

They went straight for the Mondo Bowl and wandered around, keeping their eyes peeled for Rupes.

"Yoo-Hoo!" Bootes Belinda appeared on a screen right behind them. "Hey, Loonies, glad you could make it to the game, bubba! Me and the band wanna welcome you with a little song I call 'Kiss Your Butts Bye-Bye, Loonatics'!"

"You are really starting to get on my nerves sounding like you're from the 60's." Vincent's voice said.

"Vincent?" Akito and Estelle could had sworn they heard their older brother's voice.

"That's right, I'm back and I'm more powerful along with my love, isn't that, right, Jenny?" Vincent asked after appearing above the band's stage.

"Right, Vincent." Jenny smiled rather evilly.

"Now, Bro, I think it's time you and me had a little fight." Vincent said.

"I don't wanna fight you..." Akito frowned.

" **YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!** " Vincent snapped and tackled after his younger brother.

The Loonatics jumped out of the way as Vincent started to attack Akito.

"Oh, no, Akito!" Estelle gasped.

"He brought this out on himself..." Jenny smiled evilly.

"I knew there was something wrong with you!" Felicity glared at the redheaded girl.

"Oh, blah, blah, blah..." Jenny rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "What does it matter anyway? The bad guys are gonna win this time."

"No, they won't." Estelle told her.

"That's what you think." Jenny smirked down to her.

"You wouldn't fight me..." Estelle looked to her friend. "You're not a fighter."

"Maybe not the old me, but the new me is a fighter." Jenny said.

"Jenny, no, this isn't like you!" Estelle pouted.

"Wanna bet!?" Jenny sounded like she wanted to kill Estelle now.

"Jenny, remember who you are!" Estelle reminded her. "You're Jenny Foxworth! My pen pal and best friend!"

Jenny glared firmly to Estelle, she then started to think back a little.

* * *

 _"Students, I would like you to try this project out, I think it would be a lot of fun..." the school teacher told her students as she handed slips of paper on the desks of her students. "These are your pen pals, you will write letters to them and become friends cross country. I thought it would be a fun little experiment..."_

 _Jenny picked up her paper. "'Estelle Fudo, Seven-Years-Old, Home Educated'..."_

 _"I'm sure you two will become great friends." The school teacher smiled at Jenny._

 _"I'll try it..." Jenny smiled halfway._

* * *

Jenny then held her head and shook it as her eyes firmly shut.

"Don't listen to her, Jenny!" Vincent called. " **FIGHT HER!** "

Jenny then glared and growled to Estelle.

"Jenny, please remember." Estelle said as she hugged her best friend and began to glow along with Jenny.

Jenny groaned and struggled as the glow seemed to take over her. And where she began to remember everything in her whole life, including when she met the Fudos, Oliver, and also got the ability to talk to animals.

The redheaded girl's midnight blue eyes slowly opened up. "Wh-What happened...?"

"You're back!" Estelle smiled, hugging her best friend again.

"Did I go somewhere?" Jenny asked like she didn't remember what happened to her.

"Let's just say you weren't acting like yourself." Estelle said.

Jenny smiled, then looked curious as Akito and Vincent were fighting. Vincent grabbed his younger brother, seeming to be stronger, if not just as much strong as Akito and started to fling him and threw him against the wall while the Loonatics fought Bootes Belinda's band.

"Yes, Vincent, yes, destroy him." Captain Pollution said.

Patch snarled and ran over to help Akito as Vincent was being brutally vicious.

"Out of my way, mutt." Vincent glared.

Patch growled. "I didn't wanna have to fight you, Vincent."

Vincent kicked Patch out of the way. "I said BEAT IT!"

This caused for Patch to whine like dog in pain.

"Patch!" Akito called out.

Vincent then tackled on top of Akito with a malicious smile. "Finally... With you out of the way, I'll have _all_ the attention... People will fear me... And I will become a dark overlord and you will finally know what it's like to be second rate."

"Vincent... Why...?" Akio groaned weakly.

"Because you've been getting all of the attention from everyone we meet." Vincent glared.

"Not everyone..." Akito said.'

"EVERY. ONE!" Vincent growled. "You're Ace's second-in-command! You have Dad's strength! You have _everything_ and I've been left with _nothing_!"

"That is not true, Vincent, you had a girlfriend even before I met Emi." Akito said.

"Who's talking about girls?" Vincent started to strangle Akito and lifted him off the floor. "You think you're so special because you're as strong as Dad and it makes you hot-stuff! I had all of the attention and then _you_ came along!"

"Yes, that's right, Vincent, kill him." Captain Pollution smiled evilly.

"Akito, don't give up, you can win!" Captain Planet told the younger boy.

"Ugh... I gotta believe.." Akito grunted and struggled.

Vincent grinned darkly as he was nearly killing his younger brother.

"Vincent, no!" Jenny ran to him.

Vincent looked at his girlfriend and saw that she wasn't evil anymore. "Jenny..."

"Get off of him!" Jenny shoved Vincent.

"He's been upgraded with new powers and with some new strength." Captain Pollution smiled evilly.

"What's the matter, Jenny?" Vincent glanced to his girlfriend. "You dont' like the new and improved Vincent Fudo?"

"No, frankly, I don't!" Jenny glared.

"Well, get used to it..." Vincent grinned darkly.

"You may be stronger, but you cannot use spells like Akito and Estelle can." Felicity firmly glared.

"Dang it, that's right." Vincent groaned.

"Nice save, Felicity." Eloise said.

"Merci." Felicity smiled innocently.

"Still, I won't let him live and get everyone's attention." Vincent said.

"Vincent, please stop!" Patch begged. "Think about what you're doing!"

"I am and I'm enjoying it, you stupid, pathetic mutt!" Vincent smirked. "You think you're special just 'cuz Dad chose YOU to adopt him between your brothers and sisters."

"Vincent, please remember of who you are and remember of all the good times before Captain Pollution happened." Jenny said.

"That's not gonna work." Vincent snarled.

Rupes made Captain Planet and Zadavia float in the air and was about to drop them on the floor to their untimely deaths.

"Don't you dare drop them!" Akito glared.

"Gotcha!" Rev zipped by and helped Zadavia and Captain Planet.

"Nice save, Rev!" Ace smiled at the roadrunner, but glared to the musicians as he took out his sword. "Time to cut this song short!"

"Yeah!" Akito added in, bringing out his sword.

"Think you can stop me?" Vincent mocked his younger brother.

"I know I can..." Akito glared.

"Bring it on then... Junior." Vincent snarled.

Akito then flew right at his older brother, somehow able to over power him.

"NO!" Vincent glared.

"Yes." Akito glared back.

"I think Akito just got way stronger." Estelle said.

"He must be getting as strong as your dad of when he was like in his teenage years." Patch said.

"You think so?" Jenny asked the Dalmatian.

"It's possible..." Patch said. "You guys have a birthday coming up, don't you?" he then asked Estelle.

"Is it really close now?" Estelle asked in surprise. "April 22nd..."

"Yeah, actually it is." Patch nodded.

"Birthdays take a while..." Estelle pouted.

"I remember just before I turned six," Eloise smiled. "I told everybody I was six and by the time my birthday came, I didn't feel any different... Nanny said I'd been saying it so long that I was probably just used to it."

"Vincent, I didn't wanna have to do this, but you leave me no choice..." Akito said. "You're Darth Vader and I'm Luke Skywalker."

But then suddenly, Vincent tuned into smog and flew off.

"Get back here, you coward!" Akito glared as he held his sword close.

Rupes laughed as he blared his guitar and made a swirling vortex appear in the sky with his chaotic and destructive music.

"Need back-up?" Vincent asked.

"Ooh, I always love a duet." Rupes smirked darkly.

"How about a trio?" Captain Pollution asked.

"Either way!" Rupes grinned.

"No... Please!" Zadavia begged.

Captain Pollution, Rupes, and Vincent disappeared through the swirling vortex which closed after them.

"Luckily I don't believe in quartets..." Forte stepped over.

"PAPA!" Felicity ran to her father.

Forte ran over to his daughter as soon as he saw her. Felicity jumped into his arms and he held her close. Simon crawled over and stared up at his father. Forte then bent down and carried Simon in his arm.

"Papa, what're you doing here?" Felicity asked.

"I was being held hostage to use my music knowledge for evil..." Forte sighed.

"Why would they ask you though?" Felicity asked. "You would never hurt anyone... Not ever!"

Forte glanced to her. "Fliss, there's something you don't know about me... Something that I never wanted your mother to tell you..."

"What is it, Papa?" Felicity asked.

"I shouldn't..." Forte frowned.

"Well, good, we don't wanna hear it," Duck ignored. "And good riddance! Out with the bad music, I always say."

"You know, Duck's right," Ace suggested. "We could always get the guitar back."

"I'm afraid it's not just the guitar that's taken," Zadavia said as she rubbed her head and took out her hands as they weakly sparked. "He'd also taken my powers."

"Oh, no..." Eloise frowned.

Captain Planet carried Zadavia bridal style back to the Loonatics Tower.

"There's gotta be something we can do to help you out." Ace said.

"Yeah, can't we just plug you into the wall and wait 'til you recharge?" Duck added.

"It's not that simple, Duck." Captain Planet said.

"He's right..." Zadavia came to one of the windows, looking out to the moon. "Something far worse has happened to me... Not just the loss of my powers... Rupes the Keyboard Man said he was going to find someone else... Someone as strong as himself... That can only mean one thing: My brother."

The Loonatics replied with shocked and horrified expressions.

"Optimatus is back." Akito said with a serious look.

Zadavia nodded in horror.

"I am so sorry for helping Rupes..." Forte said to Zadavia. "He kidnapped me from Cerise, Monique, and Atticus..."

"You are forgiven, Maestro," Zadavia promised. "You would never use your powers for evil again and I understand that."

Felicity still looked curious. Had her father formerly been a bad guy?

"We'll need to bring Cherry, Mo, and Atticus here." Captain Planet said.

"I can try..." Zadavia frownd.

Captain Planet hugged her as a tear came down her cheek and he gently stroked his platinum blonde hair. Akito and Estelle then hugged their uncle and boss lady.

"Papa, why is everyone saying you were evil?" Felicity asked.

Forte looked extremely hesitant to answer that question. "Fliss... I just can't tell you..."

"But why?" Felicity pouted.

"I just can't." Forte said.

If you don't, I will..." Cherry stepped in from the shadows.

"Maman..." Felicity had tears in her eyes and hugged her mother.

Cherry bent down and picked up Simon, putting a bottle in his mouth. "It's okay, Charles..."

Forte took a deep sigh.

"Forte, it's time you told Felicity." Atticus said.

"It might make you feel better..." Mo added.

Forte sighed. "Well... All right... I'm gonna come clean..." he then stood over his daughter. "I wasn't always the kind and gentle soul you see before you today..." he then bent down to his daughter's height. "Felicity Precious Chantal Forte... I used to hurt others."

"Really?" Felicity asked, shocked.

"I'm afraid so..." Forte came to a chair and put her on his lap.

"What did you do?" Felicity asked.

"You remember when your friend Christopher say that he used to have brothers and sisters before you came along?" Forte asked.

Felicity thought about it and then nodded.

"Well, that's because he was a teacup," Forte started to explain. "Ten years before Belle and your mother arrived, we were all cursed... An enchantress came to the castle, posing as an old beggar woman and gave a single rose to the master in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold on Christmas Eve. He was disgusted by her looks and turned her away, then her ugliness melted away and she turned the Master into a hideous monster and turned all of the rest of us into enchanted furniture... I became a pipe organ."

Cherry hid a shudder, but said nothing.

"Oh, my..." Felicity said.

"Before the curse, I was the court composer," Forte continued. "I always played very dreary music... I couldn't really find happiness... I never had a friend... Never a true love... The old Master loved my music, but the young Master did not... Somehow, my music soothed him when he was a beast... Music soothes the savage beast..."

"You always say that..." Felicity said.

"Eventually, Belle and your mother arrived..." Forte said then. "Belle's father was held prisoner as he was mistaken for trespassing and was locked in the tower. Belle and your mother then exchanged their lives... Belle did something she should not have, she found the rose which made the Master yell at her and your mother and they both ran off, Belle ran into wolves..."

"What about Maman?" Felicity asked.

"We met for the first time..." Forte said.

"Ohh, yeah, I remember that." Felicity said.

Cherry sat down next to them.

"Your mother basically did the same thing she did for the Master..." Forte let his spidery fingers dance in his young wife's dark brown hair. "She was taming a wild beast with her charm and beauty..."

"Where did the hurting come from?" Felicity asked.

Forte sighed. "Belle was stealing the Master from me... I wanted her to suffer, so I forced your mother and Fife to try to make it so they don't fall in love."

"Oh, dear..." Felicity frowned.

"I was about 20 feet tall..." Forte reminisced. "My music was powerful enough to break the glass off a window..."

"And KILL A BUNCH OF PEOPLE!" Cherry added, grabbing her throat. "I had nightmares for _years_!"

"Yikes." Felicity said.

Cherry shivered and shuddered.

"You must have been pretty horrifying if you scared Maman." Felicity said to her father, surprised at her mother's fear.

"Indeed I was." Forte frowned.

"He scared Cherry the most of us..." Atticus pouted. "I felt so bad for her... She even dreaded Christmas coming from years before and we kept trying to tell her she was just having nightmares..."

"Oh, Papa..." Felicity hugged her father again.

"I was a terrible person back in those days." Forte said.

"You did worse when I was in high school when we reunited..." Cherry dryly stated.

Forte glared at her for that.

"What did you do, Papa?" Felicity asked, fearing the worst.

"He made me spend time with him after school..." Cherry stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad." Forte said.

"I lost my freedom!" Cherry leaned back melodramatically. "One hour every weekday and three hours on the weekends of my life... WASTED!"

"It was not." Forte told her.

"Here they go again." Atticus groaned.

"Who do you think's gonna win this one?" Mo groaned as well as Cherry and Forte started to bicker.

"My money's on Cherry." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Mo agreed with a smirk.

"Should we be concerned?" Jenny asked.

"This is the only time my parents like each other." Felicity muttered.

Zadavia looked very emotional as she was without her powers.

Captain Planet gave her another hug. "It's okay... Zaddy..."

This caused for Zadavia to giggle, finding the name cute when Captain Planet called her that. Captain Planet smiled that he made her feel a little bit better, at least for now.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Rupes, Captain Pollution, and Vincent...**_

"Time to make my solo act a quartet!" Rupes smirked to Zadavia's imprisoned brother.

Optimatus stood up and Rupes blasted his guitar which broke his shackles and chains.

"Time to get your revenge, Optimatus." Vincent said.

"Excellent..." Optimatus grinned darkly.

"He's on our side now." Captain Pollution put his arm around Vincent.

"About time you got here." Optimatus said.

"Oh, and the national anthem is not being changed." Vincent said to the keyboard master.

"Are you calling my plan stupid?" Rupes glared.

"Yes..." Vincent replied brutally honestly.

"Wait, changing the national anthem?!" Optimatus glared at Rupes.

"How else would I have gotten Zadavia's attention?" Rupes scoffed.

"Maybe just by talking to her." Vincent said.

"You don't know anything..." Rupes scoffed. "Why did I invite some dopey kid along again?"

"Because where I go, he goes. "Captain Pollution glared.

"Oh, right." Rupes said.

"How is my sister anyway?" Optimatus asked with a dark grin.

"Well, she's drained of her powers and also she seems to have fallen head over heels for my goody two-shoes twin." Captain Pollution said.

"Is that so?" Optimatus asked. "Zadavia, in love?"

"That's what it looked like from our perspective..." Vincent said. "My own love betrayed me."

"Now all he has is hatred." Captain Pollution said.

Vincent sighed.

"Oh, my dear old friend..." Captain Pollution soothed the boy. "I told you not to feel for her... Things were much simpler before _she_ came along..."

"I thought she was the one." Vincent bowed his head.

"Well, now you know that love hurts." Captain Pollution said.

Vincent held his chest as he felt a deep sensation in his heart.

"Now all we need is another strong warrior." Captain Pollution said.

"Master, will beat them once and for all?" Vincent asked.

"I know we will." Captain Pollution smirked darkly.

"And I think I know just the warrior we need." Optimatus said.

"Go on?" Rupes looked at him.

"Would it be Deuce?" Vincent asked.

"We have a winner." Captain Pollution smiled darkly.

"Oh, that's despicable..." Vincent said lowly before laughing evilly. "I love it!"

"Then let's go find him." Optimutas said.

"Bad guys, let's move out." Rupes demanded.

This would not look good for the Loonatics at all.


	140. Chapter 140

At the Tower, there was serious business going on and the Fudo twins were sneaking about.

They came into a room to see a gift wrapped box on the table and they were about to dive in for it, but Tech suddenly appeared and froze them in a painless sphere. "Ah, ah, ah!" the coyote waved a finger to them. "Not yet!"

"Dang it!" the Fudo twins groaned.

Tech set them down then and unfroze them. "You guys know the rules..."

"Oh, fine," Estelle pouted before whispering to her twin brother. "I wish you could see what was inside them."

To their surprise, Akito seemed to also have X-Ray vision.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Akito smirked, then shut his eyes as he looked to her and saw right through her. "Heheh..."

Tech picked up the present and took it away before Akito could look through it.

"Aw, come on!" Akito groaned, glaring at the coyote, also seeing right through him.

"I had a feeling you would be able to get X-Ray vision and telescopic vision." Tech said.

"Hmph..." Akito folded his arms and turned it off.

"Don't you kids have homework?" Tech asked then.

"It's on your desk in the classroom," Estelle said. "You should go check it... We'll watch the present."

"Uh-huh sure," Tech said, not believing they'll just watch the presents before whistling for Slam like a dog. "Slam! Could you and Captain Planet come in here?"

Akito and Estelle looked to each other, then back up in Tech's height. The Tasmanian devil and environmental superhero walked over then.

"What's up, Tech?" Slam asked.

"Yeah?" Captain Planet added.

"I need you two to watch over these two and make sure they don't take a peek into their presents," Tech said. "Especially Akito since he now has X-Ray vision."

Akito pouted.

"Little eager, are we?" Captain Planet chuckled to his niece and nephew.

"Don't worry, Tech, we won't let these two take one peek into the presents." Slam saluted in Tasmanian language.

"Thank you." Tech nodded, then walked off to check the twins' homework.

Akito and Estelle folded their arms slightly as they were alone with Slam and Captain Planet.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in New York City...**_

Jenny was sitting in the living room of her house and was preparing a present for someone.

Oliver looked curious of it. "Georgette, why is Jenny wrapping that up?" he then asked.

The poodle sighed and rolled her eyes as she was forced to answer more and more questions for the curious kitten. "It's not December, so it must be for someone's birthday..."

"Birthday?" Oliver tilted his head.

"Birthdays are the one day a year a human celebrates themselves," Georgette explained. "You remember when Jenny wore that new dress and she had a cake with Mr. Fagin and those other dogs?"

"Oh, yeah." Oliver smiled in memory.

"Yeah, that was Jenny's birthday, so today must be someone's birthday." Georgette said.

"I wonder who's birthday it is..." Oliver hummed.

Jenny finished wrapping that present, then took out another one and started to wrap it. "There... I hope they like them."

"They?" Oliver and Georgette asked, curious.

Jenny quickly signed the tags, putting Akito and Estelle's names on.

"Jennifer, it's your parents!" Winston called from the kitchen.

"Oh, boy!" Jenny jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

Oliver and Georgette then went over to the presents to find out who the presents were for.

Georgette sniffed one of the presents. "This one has something French and exotic in it..."

Oliver looked at the tags. "What do they say?"

"Uhh... Well..." Georgette pouted. "Well, there's two of us here and there are two presents, so they must be for us!"

"I don't know, Georgette, I think these two presents are for someone else." Oliver said.

"Come on, they have to be for us," Georgette said, biting at the purple ribbon on top of the pink present. "Who else could they possibly be for?"

Winston saw what Georgette was doing and ran right over to the two pets and got them away from the presents. The poodle and kitten jumped off and backed up.

"I'm sorry, but those aren't for you." Winston scolded slightly.

"See, Georgette, I told you." Oliver said.

"Oh, please, you were the one who stuck your nose into Jenny's business..." Georgette mumbled.

Oliver rolled his almond brown eyes and went into the kitchen as Jenny was on the phone with her traveling parents.

"I just know that Akito and Estelle are gonna love their presents, Mom and Dad." Jenny smiled.

Oliver overheard that, then smiled. Ah, so it was Akito and Estelle's birthday. "Wait, humans can have the same birthday?" he then asked in slight curiosity and surprise.

"I miss you guys too..." Jenny said as her voice grew distant. "I'll let you go now... Sure, I'll tell you all about it later... I love you too... Bye." she then hung up the phone.

Oliver began to purr as he began to rub against Jenny's leg.

Jenny smiled down to Oliver as she hung up the phone, then bent down and picked up the kitten. "Hello, Oliver."

He began to nuzzle her and began to lick her. Jenny giggled to him.

* * *

 _ **In Belle and Adam's castle...**_

Felicity was in the castle study which was a study again after Cherry had left when she was younger and it was turned into a studio for her to write her stories and poetry as a Christmas present from Adam when he was a beast.

The pigeon in the room cooed to the girl and looked all around.

"Put your foot there, sil vous plait, Witherspoon." Felicity said as she tied the ribbon on a box.

Witherspoon cooed and put his foot in place so Felicity could tie the perfect knot.

"And there." Felicity smiled.

Witherspoon cooed to her. Felicity took out the quill and signed her name on the tags.

"Okay, it looks like it's ready." Witherspoon smiled.

Felicity picked up the present, then went to her room in the castle to get her Loonatics uniform, but she hoped there wouldn't be a mission on Akito and Estelle's special day. "I hope they don't argue about just one present to both of them."

"I'm sure they won't." Witherspoon said.

Felicity set her present down a moment, then went to get her uniform out of the closet. A white dog with brown patches was yipping and about to get the present.

"Sultan, non!" Felicity stopped the dog, as if she detected the dog. "This is not for you!"

This caused for the dog to whimper.

Felicity sighed. "I'm sorry, Sultan, but it is not for you..."

"Oh, fine." Sultan sighed in Dog language.

Felicity pet the dog gently. "Excuse moi."

Sultan then left her room in defeat.

"Canines..." Felicity sighed.

* * *

 _ **In Paris, France...**_

Darla walked down a street, holding Eloise's hand as they were going into one of the dress shops for presents for Akito and Estelle.

"What do you think they'll like, Mommy?" Eloise asked.

"Let's go and see, shall we, Ellie?" Darla smiled as they stepped inside.

The owner looked up as the door opened and rang the bell on top and beamed brightly. "Darlene Fudo!"

"Hello, my daughter and I are looking for two presents for my niece and nephew." Darla smiled.

"Ah, yes," the owner nodded with a smile, then went to the back. "How old are they then?"

"Oh, um, I forgot how old they are and how old they are going to be now." Eloise said, embarrassed.

Darla told the owner, already knowing.

The owner then went to the back and found a purple gown with a matching headband with matching slippers. "How's this for the lovely little lady?"

"Ooh..." Eloise's eyes glowed.

"She'll love it." Darla smiled.

"That's one dress for the little lady..." the owner put the dress down a moment, then went to find a fancy suit for Akito.

"Pick out one that makes him look strong yet fashionable/fancy at the same time." Eloise said.

Darla smiled.

"Ah, she has your eye, Ms. Fudo." the owner smiled at that.

Eloise beamed at that.

"Yes, she certainly does." Darla smiled.

"How about this?" the owner showed a green suit.

Eloise frowned. "Mm... It's a good one, but Akito doesn't like the color green."

"Oh, then, I shall continue to look until I find the perfect one for him." The owner said.

"Do that, sil vous plait." Darla nodded.

The owner then looked for a different color.

Darla looked down and saw Eloise was being rather sneaky and spying on other people, even making faces at them. The woman sighed and shook her head. "Urchin, I wish you could see your daughter right now..." she whispered to herself.

"I think I found the perfect one." The owner told her.

Darla turned her head. The owner came with a crimson suit that came with a black bow-tie.

"That's perfect, don't you think, Eloise?" Darla asked.

"Oh, yes, much better." Eloise agreed.

The owner then nodded and gift wrapped the suit and dress.

"Charge it, please." Darla said as always.

"Of course, ma'am." the owner nodded.

"Thank you very much." Eloise added in.

"Such a charming child," the owner said. "You and your husband must be so proud, Ms. Fudo."

"Um... Yes..." Darla bit her lip slightly.

"Come on, Mommy, I don't want to be late." Eloise said.

"Right then." Darla nodded.

"Have a nice day." the owner handed the bags over.

Eloise put in a couple of tiny boxes in with the bags and she carried them while her mother took her back to the hotel to make it to the portal to take her to the Loonatics Tower.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with Atticus, Mo, Patch, Scamp, Angel, and Colette...**_

"Mo, you're not gonna cry, are you?" Atticus asked his wife.

Mo already started crying.

"I guess that's a yes..." Atticus sighed. "Mo, it's okay..."

"They're just growing up so fast." Mo sniffled.

"Mo, come on..." Atticus tried to relax her. "They're still kids..."

Mo bawled and put her hands to her eyes.

"Man, you sound like your mother when your brother graduated Kindergarten." Atticus sighed.

"Oh, dear lord, you're right," Mo said, wiping away her tears. "Well since I am a mother now, I guess that would make sense."

"Mo, I know you're gonna miss them when they leave the nest, but it's gonna be okay..." Atticus put his arm around her. "It's gonna be okay... It's time to grow up and move on..."

Mo pouted. 'I don't want them to grow up."

"I know, but everyone has to grow up sometime." Atticus said.

Mo sighed. "I know... I just miss the old days sometimes... Even before the children were born..."

"You were naturlaly good with Junior when you first met him," Atticus smiled. "He even told you that once he understood, you were always his big sister, whether by blood or not."

Mo smiled warmly as she remembered that moment. "He did..."

"So then?" Patch asked.

Mo sniffled. "I just miss it when they were all babies... We had the most beautiful babies... Vincent had to go too soon too..."

"What happened after he was born anyway?" Patch asked.

"You never did tell us how he was kidnapped." Scamp said.

"So emotional..." Mo rubbed her eyes.

"You want me to tell them?" Atticus offered.

"I-I think it would be best if you told them." Mo said.

"All right, you have some tea..." Atticus suggested.

Mo nodded, then went to do just that and had a small smile as presents came from her and Atticus's parents for the twins' birthday.

"I'll never forget that day..." Atticus sighed as he remembered when Vincent was born and soon taken away.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Mo woke up very early to use the bathroom, but she didn't come back for a while. "Atticus, I hate to wake you, but could you call the doctor?"_

 _Atticus yawned and sat up, turning on the light and rubbing his eyes. "Why?"_

 _"The baby's coming." Mo replied._

 _"Oh, that's nice..." Atticus smiled at first._

 _Angel walked by with a yawn. "What's happening?"_

 _"The baby's com-" Atticus looked to him, then his eyes widened. "THE BABY'S COMING!"_

 _"Yes, as in, right now." Mo winced in pain._

 _"Uh-Oh, Atticus, you better call the doctor then." Patch said as soon as he walked in._

 _"On it!" Atticus nearly stumbled, but made it to the phone. "Uh, Dr. West, this is Atticus Hospital, I need to take my wife to the Fudo!"_

 _"Humans..." Angel, Scamp, Patch, and Colette rolled their eyes slightly._

 _"I-I mean this is Atticus Fudo, I need to take my wife to the hospital!" Atticus corrected himself._

 _"Atticus, calm down, it's gonna be fine." Scamp said._

 _Atticus was panicking over the phone, but the nurse kept telling him to try to calm down. Mo walked over and gave a paper bag to Atticus between her small pain, it would take a little while until the contractions would start. And where the bag did help a little, but with how his lungs were connected to his strength/body, his breath was stronger then ever._

 _"I tried..." Mo walked off, seeming cool about this now._

 _Soon, Mo screamed and yelled as she squeezed her husband's hand and the doctors and nurses rushed her to the emergency room and she was in a wheelchair. And where to Atticus's surprise, Mo was able to squeeze his hand, hurting it slightly. Mo tried to concentrate on her breathing._

 _"Gaaaaaugh..." Atticus groaned. "I was hoping I didn't have to go through with this!"_

 _But unfortunately, he was going to have to go through the pain._

 _"You wanna skip ahead a little?" Patch interrupted._

 _"Gladly." Atticus said before skipping the labor and Vincent being brought into the world._

 _"It's a boy!" the doctor announced, lifting up a baby boy with a tuft of dark brown hair on his head, wailing and screaming as he was brought into the world._

 _"Can we see him?" Mo asked._

 _"Of course," the doctor nodded. "Just let me clean him up first... Have you discussed a name yet?"_

 _"Vincent..." Mo breathed gently now. "After my birth father."_

 _"That sounds like a perfect name." the doctor said._

 _Mo smiled wearily._

 _The doctor then took the baby boy to wash him off and wrap him in a sky blue blanket. "Come here, Vincent."_

 _The baby boy cried even more, wanting his parents._

 _"Shh... Shh... It's okay..." the doctor cooed as he cleaned Vincent up._

 _"He looks so much like you..." Mo said to her husband. "It's like I gave birth to a clone of you..."_

 _"I'm sure there's something of you in him." Atticus reassured._

 _"Yeah, maybe." Mo smiled._

"Vincent wasn't taken right then, was he?" Patch asked in worry.

"No, but he was taken the next night." Atticus said.

* * *

 _Atticus and Mo smiled as they held Vincent in their comforting hold for the first time. Vincent snuffled and his eyes slowly opened to show he had earth green eyes._

 _"He has your eyes." Atticus told his wife._

 _"He sure does." Mo said._

 _After a long while, Mo could finally sleep and had Vincent next to her in the bassinet until they could check-out. The entire night was peaceful until they heard Vincent crying and someone breaking in._

 _"What's that...?" Atticus mumbled._

 _Both parents woke up with gasps. " **THE BABY!** "_

 _They rushed over to the crib and found it was turned over slightly and the window was gaping open with howling wind from the outdoor night air._

 _"VINCENT!" Mo cried in devastation. "Oh, no..."_

 _" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Atticus cried out of rage of whoever kidnapped Vincent. Lightning seemed to flash outside to highlight Atticus's rage._

 _"Whoa." Scamp said, surprised._

* * *

Atticus heaved a sharp sigh after that memory. "We thought we'd never see him again."

"Until the day Akito and Estelle found him." Patch said.

"I still can't believe that day the more I think about it..." Atticus sighed with a small smile.

"Tell me about it." Patch smiled back.

"We were so worried the same thing would happen to the twins," Atticus sighed. "It felt like it would come any time... After a few years though, we were glad nothing happened and we tried to raise our kids normally and let them be normal kids. We wanted to tell them about their powers too, but we decided to wait until they would start up... Like when Sabrina levitated in her sleep and then Hilda and Zelda told her that she was a witch."

"Wait, their powers appeared each time they were in the future," Patch said. "Wait, since Akito is being just like you, shouldn't we be concerned about when he and Estelle blows out the candles?"

"What's wrong with-" Atticus was about to ask, then just remembered. "Oh, boy..."

"Yeah, cake will be flying everywhere." Patch said.

"What am I gonna tell him?" Atticus shrugged. "'Akito, you can't blow out the candles and make a wish like your sister'?"

"Good point, guess he'll find out by himself." Patch said.

* * *

Mo tried to calm herself down, she was sitting at the table and gave herself a hot cup of tea with some honey in it.

"Hey, Mo, you going to be okay?" Angel asked.

"I just can't believe they're another year older already..." Mo sighed. "They'll be ten soon... Then thirteen... Then.. Then... THEY WON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME!" she then burst into tears and sobbed.

"They will want you in their lives." Angel said.

Mo sniffled and kept crying.

"Mo, you've never been this emotional when you were younger..." Angel cooed.

"I just never realized how heartbreaking it is to be a mother..." Mo sniffled, then sat up slightly. "Maybe we should have another baby..."

"Never again!" Atticus called out.

"Spoilsport!" Mo called back with a pout.

"Do you really want to change another diaper and hear more babies crying?" Angel asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Mo sniffled and pouted.

Angel gave a strange look. "Humans are weird..."

"You'd understand if you were a human mother..." Mo sighed.

"Touche, anyway, you going to be ready for the party?" Angel asked.

"As I'll ever be..." Mo sighed with a small smile. "It's nice to meet these Loonatics up close."

"You've met them before, remember?" Angel asked.

"I know, I just meant in general..." Mo said. "I was always so curious of them after hearing about them... I mean... The descendants of the Looney Tunes... And they fight like the Teen Titans..."

"Yeah." Angel said.

"Oh, I hope the twins can be patient long enough..." Mo hoped since the twins were still little kids.

"Knowing them, they'll want to sneak a peek into their presents." Angel said.

"Don't all kids?" mo sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I remember how Junior was jealous at your baby shower and tried to take a present." Angel chuckled.

"Ah, he was a dumb teenager..." Mo shrugged nonchalantly. "He grew up... Sorta..."

"Anyway, you better go and meet up with Atticus." Angel said.

Mo finished up her tea, then looked ot her. "You sure you're okay here by yourself?"

"I won't be alone," Angel told her. "I'll be with the other dogs."

"True." Mo said.

"I'm coming too." Patch said, referring to coming with Atticus and Mo.

"Me too." Colette added in.

"We're gonna meet some friends in the neighborhood." Scamp said.

"Maybe we'll see Danielle and Copper." Angel added.

"Well, have fun, you dogs." Atticus said.

Angel and Scamp then called back and ran out the doggy door together, but Angel seemed to go only slightly slower than her mate.

"We're ready." Colette told the humans.

"Great." Atticus said.

"Well, I guess we're all set." Mo said once she stood up.

"Yep, looks like it." Patch smiled.

"All right, let's get settled then and head for the Tower." Atticus said.

"Right." Mo agreed.

Colette came by Patch's side as Atticus and Mo walked ahead, carrying their gifts for Akito and Estelle.


	141. Chapter 141

Akito began to continue to try and take a look with his new X-Ray vision. "Can you do it too?" he asked his twin sister.

"I don't think so..." Estelle said as she shut her eyes and tried it.

But unfortunately, she couldn't seem to look through the presents or inside them.

"Nope." Estelle pouted.

"Hmm..." Akito smirked. "I'm gonna like this ability... Come on, let's look for more presents."

"Agreed." Estelle smiled.

Akito and Estelle then stalked around.

* * *

Slam got hungry, so he decided to eat some watermelon that was in the fridge.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on those two." Captain Planet said.

"Oki-Doki." Slam nodded to him as he took the enormous fruit out.

Captain Planet then went to check on the Fudo twins to see they weren't in the room. He then checked Tech's classroom and only found the coyote looking over their homework assignments.

* * *

"Um, Tech, have you seen the kids?" Captain Planet asked.

Tech looked up. "Not since I confiscated their present from them."

Captain Planet sighed and shook his head. "Kids..." He then decided to fly around the tower to see if he could find the Fudo twins.

* * *

Akito and Estelle crawled around as they searched for presents. They passed the kitchen as Duck teleported inside and made himself a large sandwich.

"Uh, Duck, aren't you suppose to be watching the screens?" Estelle asked.

"A hero like me deserves a hero sized snack!" Duck licked his beak hungrily.

Slam chuckled and drooled over the sandwich, also licking his lips and rubbing his hands together.

" _Don't_ even think about it!" Duck stopped the Tasmanian devil and teleported away with his sandwich.

"Should we go and see if anything happened while he was gone?" Estelle asked.

"Sure." Akito shrugged and teleported to where Duck teleported to.

There was an alarm blaring in the room Duck teleported to. Duck froze since a lot of things happened at once, he bolted to a button and clicked it on.

 ** _'You have 26 new messages.'_** a computerized voice told him.

A screen frizzed out and showed a couple of old familiar faces.

 ** _"Our home pwanet has been invaded and we need the help of our top knights."_** a familiar canary bird said as a teenage human girl was kneeling next to his throne.

"Tweetums?" Akito asked.

Duck clicked the button again.

 ** _"Mr. Duck! Mr. Akito! Pwease huwwy!"_** the canary cried as the room shook and was breaking up slightly. **_"We awe undah attack!"_**

"How long were you gone?!" Akito glared at Duck.

"Akito!?" Duck gaped at him.

Akito clicked onto the next message.

 ** _"Mr. Duck, Mr. Akito, the fight has gone much wowse!"_** Tweetums urged as robots who looked like eggs were blasting in the kingdom as the teenage girl screamed in a panicking uproar. " ** _Whewe awe you!?"_**

Akito then clicked again as Duck was getting increasingly nervous.

 ** _"Mr. Duck, you betta have a good excuse of why you'we not thewe, I know Mr. Akito wouldn't pwocastinate wike this..."_** Tweetums then said as he was behind a rock to hide as the egg robots were taking the teenage girl as prisoner.

"Um, I-I'm sure it's nothing." Duck said, nervously.

Akito clicked again. Tweetums kept panicking as all of the calls had been from him and it looked like his kingdom was under siege and catching on fire. It looked like doomsday for the poor canary.

"DUCK!" Akito yelled out as his eyes were now blazing out of rage.

 ** _'That was your last message,'_** the computer said as the latest video ended. **_'Would you like to save your messages?'_**

"Uhh... Nope!" Duck clicked the button and walked off with his sandwich.

"Duck...?" Ace strictly called.

"This is what happens when you take a break from your turn." Estelle said.

"Uhh... I was gonna tell ya, I just didn't wanna bore ya with the details..." Duck smiled nervously. "Uh, sandwich?"

Akito simply hit it out of his hands, telling him it wasn't important.

"I take it that the sandwich isn't important right now." Duck said.

"Nooo... Ya think...?" Akito glared, bitterly snarky right now.

"We gotta move." Ace told his teammates.

"But what about our birthday party?" Estelle pouted.

"I'm sure we'll be back in time for your birthday party." Captain Planet assured.

"Well, all right..." Akito and Estelle sighed out of defeat.

"Let's get going so we can get this over with." Duck said.

Akito and Estelle looked to each other with small frowns. The Loonatics then got ready to set up.

* * *

And where Akito and Duck wore their armor that Tweetums gave them.

"All right, Loonatics," Ace said as they were off for their mission. "Ready... Set,... Let's jet to Planet Blanc!"

"I still don't see why we have to dress like we're going trick-or-treating." Duck grumbled.

"I have to agree with Duck, bro." Estelle said, looking at the two.

"Tweetums and Princess Ixta wanted you guys to wear your knight outfits," Lexi told the knights. "There must've been a reason."

"Yeah," Duck scoffed. "Belly laughs... Every time we deal with Chicken Nuggets, I'm the one who winds up needing stitches!"

"Yeah, yeah." Akito groaned.

Ace pushed a button to show Tech and Rev. "So, guys, what's going on over at that spinnin' rock we call home?"

"I placed Acmetropolis on Code Red Alert." Tech replied.

"And activated the outer shields!" Rev added in, leaning over the coyote.

"Sounds like someone's expectin' somethin' unexpected." Ace suggested.

"Yeah." Estelle said.

"There seem to be interesting influctions in the space-time continuum." Tech replied.

"You must be awfully proud of that dictionary of yours." Duck smirked, folding his arms, mocking Tech's big genius vocabulary.

But then his smirk was short-lived as Atticus, Mo, Patch, Collette, Cherry, Forte, Felicity, and Jenny all landed on top of him as the portal appeared above him.

"WAH!" Duck groaned as he was crushed underneath them all.

"Happy Birthday!" the visitors announced. They then saw they weren't in the tower.

"Oh, no, please don't tell me this is a mission." Patch said.

"Um... I'm sorry, but... I'm afraid it is..." Estelle nervously told their visitors. "Ooh, presents!"

"Mission first, then presents." Lexi waved her finger.

"Dang it!" Estelle groaned before whispering to her brother. "Take a peek at the presents."

"Heheh... Can do..." Akito smirked, about to do just that.

"Don't even think about it." Captain Planet said, standing in the way.

"Dang it." Akito groaned.

"Sorry you have to fight crime on your birthday, sweeties..." Mo told her twins.

"I promise after this mission, you both will have your birthday party and presents." Atticus said.

"That's gonna take forever..." Akito groaned.

"No, it won't." Captain Planet told him.

Akito and Estelle still pouted. "Fine..."

"Let's hope this doesn't take long." Colette said.

"You said it." Estelle agreed with the female cocker spaniel.

"Tech, is everything okay?" Jenny aksed once she saw the coyote.

"I've discovered a wormhole and I have a feeling that the Keyboard Man is behind it." Tech said.

"Hey, I used to call you that too." Cherry teased her husband.

"Yes, I know." Forte groaned.

"Anyway..." Tech continued, then showed footage. "When he stole Zadavia's powers with Vincent and Captain Pollution's help for against Captain Planet, he sent them into his guitar. Little did he know, Simon put a tracking device on it before he left."

"Which happens to be my idea," Rev cut in. "For taking credit for the idea, and his idea for not trying to grab credit in the first place!"

Simon blew a violent raspberry.

"As you can see, it's almost an exact match from the blackhole in the fluctuations for releasing Optimatus." Tech then showed.

"Oh, great." Cherry groaned.

Forte put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Family reunion..." Mo rolled her eyes.

"So, what does all of this mean?" Lexi asked.

"It's what I feared most," Zadavia frowned. "The Keyboard Man has found Optimatus. If they with Captain Pollution and Vincent join forces and capture Tweetums, they will be unstoppable."

"You mean the canary?" Patch asked.

"That's him." Felicity nodded, remembering meeting the bird herself.

"Why is Tweetums so important?" Collette asked.

"It's a long story." Akito told the cocker spaniel. "Basically, the queen was going into retirement, but her granddaughter had no interest in ruling the kingdom, so she gave the throne to her pet canary."

"Tweetums is the Brains of the Blanc," Zadavia said. "No ordinary planet. It's the center of the universe..." she then pushed an orange button which showed a diagram of the aforementioned planet. "Which makes it the hub of all wormholes."

"Wow, that must make it the Wormholes R Us." Patch said.

"I'd call it 'Grand Central Wormhole'." Ace added.

"So, whoop-dee-doo," Duck scoffed once he got up to his feet. "Another three part of the galaxy world that I don't wanna visit!"

"Optimatus could use the wormholes to strike anywhere anytime," Zadavia warned as she pushed down on the button and showed a holographic image. "But to control the wormholes, you will first need Tweetums's royal scepter. Without it, he'd never find his way out."

"So then, that's our mission, to find Tweetums and his royal scepter." Akito said.

"Planet Blanc, dead straight ahead." Ace said.

"The unhappiest place in the galaxy." Duck muttered.

* * *

The ones who needed them donned their spacesuits for their intergalactic mission.

"Nice armor, you two." Patch snickered.

"Shove it." Duck grumbled.

"We have to wear these since we're Tweetums's royal knights." Akito said.

"My baby boy, a royal knight." Mo sounded emotional.

"You're not gonna cry, are you?" Akito asked his mother.

"I don't know anymore..." Mo turned her head and covered her eyes.

Atticus brought out a box of tissues and handed it over to his wife. Mo took the tissues and wiped her eyes.

"I think she talks with Grandma Elizabeth too much." Akito whispered to his sister.

Estelle nodded in agreement. After a while, they all finally arrived on Planet Blanc.


	142. Chapter 142

Jenny and Simon were transported back at the Loonatics Tower to help Tech and Rev. The parents decided to go too and waited for the others to come back as there was a birthday party set up, that had to be put on hold for a little while.

"Time to suit up, crime-fighters," Ace told everyone as they secured their spacesuits. "Evil waits for no one. Zadavia, with Tech, Rev, Jenny, and Simon back at HQ with the folks, you better hang here and monitor the communications."

"Remember, Ace, the fate of the universe hangs in the balance." Zadavia warned.

"No biggy, Boss Lady," Duck responded. "You got a secret weapon on your side and that weapon is DANGER DUCK!"

"Are you sure about that?" Patch asked Duck.

"Yeah!" Duck said, then did a tornado spin out of his knight armor and did karate kicks. "Haha!"

"Uh, just the same, you may still stand a chance." Zadavia then said, much to Duck's misfortune.

With that, the Loonatics jetted out in their spacesuits while Akito and Felicity didn't need any. As Akito flew out with Felicity.

"What happened to the royal outfit?" Ace asked Duck.

"He got rid of it." Akito told him.

* * *

They landed into Planet Blanc and it was now in ruins.

"Oh, brother," Duck commented. "This royal nest is a real mess!"

"Looks like it's all over." Ace frowned.

"Tweetums has still gotta be alive." Akito said.

They came into the broke down throne room which didn't have anybody in it. They then heard familiar music.

"Uh-Oh, that sounds like trouble." Ace said.

Rupes came in with his cosmic guitar. "Did someone call for an encore, baby?"

"Is he dressed like he's in the 60's?" Collette asked.

"Looks more like the 80's threw up to me." Patch replied.

"Everybody's a critic." Rubes groaned.

"Can you blame them?" Vincent and Captain Pollution asked.

"Unless you wanna face the wrath of Danger Duck's extra large cornbeef hold the side jumbo eggs, I suggest you drop your weapon and give us the bird!" Duck threatened, making egg spheres come into his hands.

"It would be my pleasure." Rupes smirked, then zapped his guitar.

Duck's eggs exploded all over him and he fell right down on top of Lexi.

"Not very a smart move, Biggest Screw-Up of All TIme." Vincent smirked.

A dark chuckle was heard and the throne turned to reveal Optimatus. "Surprise... Surprise... If it isn't my favorite little crime-fighting cotton head and the band of brats?"

The Looantics glared firmly to him.

"Yeah, Optimatus, I got a question for ya," Ace smirked. "You get cable with that eye thingy?"

"You are more of an annoying creature than your child army." Optimatus sneered.

"Yeah, well, you're no Happy Joe either." Akito sneered back.

Optimatus charged up his arms.

"Incoming!" Eloise called.

Optimnatus zapped at them and the Loonatics jumped out of the way.

"What is this guy's deal?" Collette asked.

Ace zapped his laser eyes which got blocked and repelled off by a sword. Lexi then tried a brain blast.

"All I know is that he's Zadavia's evil brother." Patch told his mate.

"Wait, that sword... It can't be." Akito said.

"What's wrong, Bro?" Vincent snuck to Akito's side with an evil smirk.

"How did you guys get Deuce here?" Akito glared.

"Oh, he's just here to settle some unfinished business..." Vincent smirked as he looked to the train as the Loonatics floated over it and saw Deuce himself.

"I'm so glad Jenny isn't here to see you like this, Vincent." Estelle said.

"She'll get over it..." Vincent scoffed with an eye roll.

"What's happened to you?" Estelle asked.

"THIS!" Vincent punched her in the face with no hesitation.

Estelle grunted and fell back, holding her cheek.

"Now you've gone too far!" Eloise glared at her cousin.

"She's right, Vincent." Akito added in.

"Cry me a river..." Vincent sounded very uncaring. "You brought this out on yourself, Akito.'

"What did I do?" Akito asked.

Vincent glared harshly with simmering eyes. "You were born."

"That's going way too far, bro." Akito said.

"What of it?" Vincent scoffed. "You think you're hot stuff 'cuz you're more like Dad than I am... I wanted to be special, I thought I was just a normal kid and if I tried a little harder, I could make something of myself, but no, I was kidnapped after I was born, I lived on the streets, I wasn't even sure if I was gonna live to see puberty, but you got to live with Mom and Dad, have a normal life, and be as STRONG as Dad!"

"So basically, you're putting all of your anger out on Akito?" Patch asked.

"Yes, because he deserves it and after I'm through, people will finally know me and love me..." Vincent glowered. "I hope you enjoyed your birthday today, Akito, because after I'm done, it'll also be your last day of existence."

"No, it won't." Akito glared.

"Yes, it will, and there's not a thing you can do to stop me..." Vincent snarled.

" **GUARDIAN STRIKE SWORD, ATTACK!** " Ace called as he drew out his own sword.

Deuce started to shoot his gun as Ace dodged the blasts with his sword. Rupes gave him a helping hand as he played his cosmic guitar. Akito came to Ace's side to help him out.

"Great to see ya had time away from the family reunion, kid." Ace weakly joked.

"Trust me, it wasn't that great." Akito joked back, drawing out his sword as well.

"Great, I get two for the price of one." Deuce smiled darkly and shot at the male bunny and the young hero boy.

"Deuce, so glad to see you again, how are you?" Akito asked sarcastically.

"Oh... I'm having a BLAST!" Deuce said before attempting to shoot at him again.

"Yikes!" Akito grunted, then took out his sword and deflected the laser blast. "Phew..."

"Nice reflexes." Captain Planet complimented his nephew.

"Thanks..." Akito panted. "Why aren't you with Zadavia...?"

Vincent sneaked attacked on Captain Planet and where it actually turned out to be a Ditto. "What just happened...?" the now evil boy muttered to himself.

"Is that a wild Ditto?" Estelle asked.

"Seems it." Akito said to her as he flew around and dodged Deuce's blasts.

"What is that again?" Felicity asked.

"A Ditto," Estelle said. "A Pokemon that can be able to transform into any Pokemon and it seems now, any human and object that it sees."

"A Pocket Monster in this time period?" Felicity pondered. "Fascinating..."

"Oh, great, just what we need right now." Vincent groaned.

"You mad, Bro?" Akito grinned cheekily.

Vincent snarled then jumped up and tackled his younger brother down to the ground.

"Deuce, cover me while I cook up the tempo!" Rupes told his 'helper'.

"I'll cover you all right." Deuce smiled evilly.

Ace zapped the cosmic guitar out of Rupes's hands and the musician was then zapped by Deuce's gun.

"Did he just attack his own teammate?" Estelle asked, shocked.

"That's what I saw!" Eloise's eyes widened.

Deuce then took Rupes's guitar with an evil smirk. Slam came behind Rupes and picked him up with a snarl.

"Optimatus, I saved you!" Rupes glared. "What about our partnership?"

"I already have some partners," Optimatus grinned evilly as he stood beside Deuce.

Deuce then strummed the guitar, making painful music ring into the Loonatics's ears.

"We'll finish this fight another time, Bro." Vincent said, evilly before leaving with Captain Pollution.

"Get back here!" Akito grunted as he covered his ears.

"Those are what I call 'Chords of Mass Destruction'!" Duck yelled.

The music was shaking the whole area and was about to make the roof fall on top of the heroes.

"NOOOO!" Rupes yelled out.

* * *

Akito flew up and caught the roof as it was about to fall and crash down on all of them. The bad guys were able to get away.

"Everybody okay?" Akito asked as he carried the roof like it was a simple paperweight.

"Yeah, we're okay, bro, and that was awesome!" Estelle cheered.

Akito beamed to that.

"Optimatus has Zadavia's powers, and Deuce is working for him, not only that, but Captain Pollution and Vincent are on his side," Duck said to the others. "How are we ever gonna get our royal fluffball back and turn Vincent back to normal?"

"If Optimatus has Tweetums, what's he still doing here?" Ace looked around. "I thought he would leave after he found what he came for."

"I think Tweetums got away," Lexi assumed. "After all, His Royal Highness is a pretty crafty little fellow."

The ex-princess popped her head out from the throne, then looked around, relieved that the coast was clear. The Ditto saw the teenage girl, then rushed to her, making noises. The girl shushed him and waved her hands nervously.

"Princess?" Estelle asked with a smile.

The blonde girl sighed, then picked up the Ditto in her hands and walked out.

"Princess Ixta?" the others asked.

"It's been a while." Ixta greeted.

"It sure has." Akito smiled, flying down back to the ground after putting the roof back in place.

"I didn't know you had a Pokemon." Estelle pointed to the pinkish blob in the teenage girl's hands.

"Found this little guy when I was exploring Acmetropolis last month." Ixta said as she gently petted her Pokemon.

"He sure is a cutie." Eloise smiled.

Rupes poked his head out then.

"Maybe Mr. Music here can shed some light on things." Ace suggested.

Rupes looked around nervously.

"Wherever you're going, I'm going with you." Ixta told the Loonatics.

"It could be dangerous." Patch said.

"I don't care," Ixta glared. "My Tweetums is in danger. He's my pet first and the royal leader second."

"Okay, you can come with us, but be prepared for anything that might happen." Akito told her as he lifted up Rupes from behind.

Rupes grunted, very weary and feeling weak.

"I understand." Ixta promised.

They then got back into their ship and took off with Rupes.


	143. Chapter 143

Eloise began to make faces with Ditto to pass the time. Ditto enjoyed that very much and laughed, it then started to even imitate her. Which caused Eloise to giggle.

"You and Ditto seem to be getting along really well." Ixta smiled.

"Yes," Eloise smiled back. "He's perfectly lovely."

Ditto smiled to the blonde girl.

"He can change into any Pokemon you want him to." Ixta smiled.

"I wonder..." Eloise looked curious. "Okay, Ditto, turn into something warm, fluffy, and cute like a bunny rabbit!"

Ditto nodded to her, he then changed his form, melting into a bunny shape and was now a brown bunny with vanilla puff.

"He's a Buneary now." Ixta told the younger blonde girl.

"Aw! He's so adorable!" Eloise smiled before hugging the Pokemon.

Ditto, now a Buneary, smiled and nuzzled into Eloise's face.

Ixta smiled at the bond between the city girl and the shape-shifting Pokemon. "I think he likes you."

"And I like him!" Eloise beamed. "Yes, I do, do, do!"

Ditto changed back into his original form. Eloise smiled fondly to the Pokemon.

Ixta looked thoughtful for a moment, but said nothing, she looked over to the male bunny. "We should be almost there by now."

"You're correct, Your Highness." Ace said.

"Great..." Ixta said. "I do hope Tweetums is holding up okay... I raised him from an egg, he was a gift from visitors before my parents were killed."

"I'm sure he's just fine." Akito assured her as he held Rupes in place so he wouldn't escape.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with the bad guys...**_

"If we're gonna conquer the galaxy, we're gonna need help." Deuce said.

"You know what to do," Optimatus told him. "With Zadavia's powers, you should have no trouble with carrying out MY plans."

"Soon you'll have your throne and the Loonatics will be destroyed." Deuce shook his fist.

"And soon everyone will know our names." Vincent said.

"Now," Optimatus said as they were about to split up. "I'll keep looking for that wretched bird and that escaped rebel princess while you're gone."

"You might need some company." Vincent said.

"Right then." Optimatus agreed.

"I'll be off." Deuce told them before taking his own way away from them.

"Hop on." Optimatus said as he got ready to travel again to find Tweetums and Ixta.

Vincent joined Optimatus to find the yellow canary.

"Finding a little bird should not be this difficult..." Optimatus snarled as he rode off with Vincent.

"Aye-Aye." Vincent agreed.

* * *

The Loonatics decided to interrogate Rupes while Eloise, Akito, Estelle, and Felicity played with Ditto and Ixta watched.

"Now change into a Piplup." Estelle smiled.

Ditto waded slightly, changing into a penguin shape, then became a blue penguin like Pokemon which was the Piplup.

"This is very fascinating." Felicity smiled in approval of the shape-shifting Pokemon.

"Yes yes this is." Estelle smiled.

Akito began to overhear the interrogation somehow. "'Scuse me a sec, guys." he told the others as he listened in.

"Listen, guys, if I knew anything, I'd sing like a canary before those mangy cats would get to me." Rupes's voice snapped at his enemies.

"That's nuthin' compared to what we're gonna do to ya!" Duck's voice scolded. "Like... Wear Lexi's shoes and make you dance to disco music!"

'Is that really the best he's got?' Akito thought to himself, referring to Duck.

"Okay, Liberace," Ace's voice said then. "You tell us what you DO know."

"Wait." Lexi's voice said before the door opened.

The Loonatics and Rupes then looked over to the door.

And where they saw Akito.

"Hey, guys." Akito smiled nervously.

Rupes glanced down at Akito, once he found his voice, he spoke again. "When I took away Zaddy's powers and had to get CP's as well, I about had my chance with Optimatus," he started to 'spill'. "My chance to let me join his court. I used my guitar to fulk my way through the wormhole with your brother and his 'new buddy'... A blackhole... While I found the Op man through the prison scene, I sang him my moody blues and busted his way out of the big house and become free as a bird."

"And let me guess, in return of freeing him, you wanted him to make sure that the Freleng national anthem was changed to your song, right?" Akito asked.

"That, and to be a member of his Freleng court," Rupes replied. "He also asked me to find his greatest general: Deuce. All that was left was to find the man with a plan with his own ideas on how to bag worms."

"And soon as you found him, you decided to attack planet Blanc and capture Tweetums along with his royal scepter." Akito said with his detective skills.

"Well, aren't you just a half-pint know-it-all?" Rupes scoffed.

"He's a detective's son, what did you expect?" Ace asked.

Rupes scoffed at that. "So I played a power chord through the merry melody of the galaxy and we got the drop on that canary king," he then continued his story. "Despite scrambling all his eggs, Tweetums somehow got away, that mistress of his was in our clutches, but instead of being a damsel in distress, she was a damsel of destruction. I never thought Optimatus would double cross me!"

"He's a villain, what did you expect for him to do?" Akito asked.

Rupes shrugged. "I thought he would go for it since we were on the same side."

Ace stepped aside and activated his communicator. "Zadavia, come in."

* * *

"What is it, Ace?" Zadavia replied while the other kids were having a lot of fun with Ditto, especially Eloise.

 ** _'Looks like someone invited the Deuce man to our little party.'_** Ace replied.

"Hmm... My brother has been very busy." Zadavia hummed.

"Sure seems like it." Captain Planet said.

 _ **'Better get Tech, Rev, Jenny, and Simon to update security at the Railway,'** _ Ace suggested. **_'Just in case Deuce gets any ideas of building up his old robo army.'_**

"I'll contact them immediately." Zadavia nodded.

"We'll both contact them." Captain Planet said.

Zadavia then nodded with a small smile to him.

* * *

"Time to put the pedal to the metal and blow this taco stand," Ace told his teammates. "We gotta find Tweetums before Optimatus does. Let's-"

"Yo, cats!" Rupes interrupted the male bunny's catchphrase. "What about me?"

"I'm afraid you're just a one hit wonder." Akito said, shutting the dungeon door.

"A little harsh, but totally understandable." Duck said.

Rupes gripped the bars as they left.

"I thought we told you to stay with your uncle, Zadavia, and the princess, kid." Ace said to Akito, not angry, just surprised.

"I wanna help." Akito said.

"He always does..." Duck mumbled.

"Well, okay, but you know the rules." Ace said to the boy.

Akito nodded, then flew off with them, leaving Rupes to his punishment.

"Tech, Rev, Jenny, Simon, come in." Zadavia and Captain Planet said together.

"Don't you hate it when old enemies come in without calling?" Deuce walked in with an evil smile.

"I know, its just so rude and impolite." Captain Pollution added in with an evil smile.

Zadavia and Captain Planet glared, they then started to lunge for their worst enemies, only to get blasted by Duece's gun.

"Sweet dreams." Deuce smiled darkly down to them.

"Now, let's make sure there aren't any other people here for us to carry back." Captain Pollution said.

"Agreed." Deuce nodded.

* * *

"I'm bored, bored, bored..." Eloise flopped around.

"Me too..." Felicity half-way yawned.

Ditto heard someone coming and came over to the princess for protection.

Ixta picked up the Pokemon in her hands and looked around since he was scared. "What's going on?"

Ditto pointed to the door, still scared, somehow knowing something bad was coming. Ixta came over with Ditto in her hands.

"Hello, Princess." Captain Pollution grinned darkly, entering with Deuce.

"Oh, no, it's you!" Ixta stepped back in fear and alarm.

"You're coming with us." Deuce said.

Felicity, Estelle, and Eloise came over, then looked worried and nervous of who they saw.

"Go away!" Eloise glared. "You're gonna be in a lot of trouble!"

"Who's gonna stop us, you little city brat?" Deuce picked up Eloise by her collar.

"Ditto, quick, change into a Pokemon and get the others out of here." Princess Ixta told the Pokemon.

Ditto nodded as he began to shape-shift.

"Put me down!" Eloise demanded as Captain Pollution grabbed Felicity. "My mother is a very important person!"

Felicity snarled and hissed, showing her baby fangs. Ditto changed into a Kadabra.

"Alright, now, get the others to safety." Princess Ixta told him.

And that's what the shape-shifting Pokemon did as it teleported away with the girls, except for the princess.

"All right, it's just you and me," Ixta glared. "I'm not afraid of anything or anybody!"

"Time for you to go to sleep as well." Captain Pollution smiled evilly.

"I don't think so." Ixta glared.

Deuce started to shoot at her. Ixta dodged the blasts and hopped like a swift and clever ninja.

"Clever girl." Captain Pollution said.

"You'll pay for trying to hurt my little Tweetums..." Ixta glared.

"Get back here, you brat!" Deuce demanded.

"Never!" Ixta refused to give in. The princess was then hit in the back by a red radiation blast. She shrieked out and fell forward.

"Finally..." Captain Pollution and Deuce smiled darkly at the fallen princess.

They both then took off with their prisoners. This did not look good, this did not look good at all. At least, hopefully Ditto and the others would be safe wherever they were teleported to. And which were to Planet Blanc.


	144. Chapter 144

Estelle, Eloise, Felicity, and Ditto made it to the planet and looked around as they were in a whole new place. Ditto smiled to them since he had brought them there in the form of Kadabra.

"Which way should we go?" Estelle asked.

"I'm not sure..." Felicity said. "What about...?" Suddenly she looked over and saw the Loonatics flying over. "Oh, guys, wait, over here!" she put her arms up and waved them for attention.

"Girls?" Ace asked in surprise, then stopped himself and the others. "What're you doing way out here?"

"Ditto got us here." Eloise said.

"Ditto?" Ace asked.

The pinkish Pokemon waved with a silly smile.

"Ohh, yeah, that thing," Duck said. "Anyway, we gotta find the yellow fluff ball."

"You still haven't found him?" Estelle frowned.

"'Fraid not, Sis," Akito replied. "We're exploring."

Ditto began to jump around before going off on his own.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Eloise chased after the Pokemon.

"Come on, we better make sure nothing bad happens to Ditto." Akito said.

The Looantics then followed after the strange and curious Pokemon.

* * *

 _ **As they went along...**_

"Hey, guys, remember me?" a familiar voice with a lisp said as they chased after the Pokemon.

Ditto stopped as soon as it heard that voice, confused of who it was.

"Sylth Vester?" Akito asked.

"Well, if it isn't, Sylth Vester?" Duck added once they saw the cat cyborg. "The bad old 'puddy tat'."

"I'm now the 'good old puddy tat'." Sylth Vester said then as a heavenly glow occupied him.

"I can see that," Ace folded his arms with a smirk. "Nice special effects."

"Well... How about opening the cell?" Sylth Vester asked.

"And we should do that, why?" Estelle asked.

"Besides, we got the royal feather ball to find." Duck added with a smug smirk.

"Oh, I can help ya find Feather Bal-Erm, I mean, Tweetums," Sylth Vester pleaded. "I'm made it into here and I know this planet like the back of my paw."

"Really?" Akito asked before walking over to the cell door.

"I promise." Sylth Vester said as he took out a sandwich and began to eat it for lunch.

"Hmm..." Ace thought about it. "Ya know, Whiskers does have a point. He could prove useful after all."

"Yep." Akito nodded before prying the cell door off and threw it away at a wall.

"This is reminding me of the Wizard of Oz..." Felicity said. "We go one way, then we meet someone new, and we all go on a quest."

"Are you gonna sing?" Estelle teased.

"I cannot..." Felicity frowned and stared at the floor. "I have a horrible voice."

"That's not true." Estelle said.

"Ahem! Can we get going?" Sylth Vester asked.

* * *

The Loonatics then flew off with Sylth Vester, going around every hallway. Duck smacked into the wall however and fell right down in the middle of the floor, losing the crowd.

Akito saw that and came down over next to the duck. "You okay, Duck?"

"I think so..." Duck rubbed his dizzy head, then looked down to see something in the checkered floor in front of him. "Hey, I think I found something."

"What did you find?" Estelle asked after coming over.

Duck lifted a piece after pinching it between his fingertips. "Bird seed... Tiny bird prints... And..." he then saw a flying yellow feather. "The feather duster's little yellow feather!"

"Looks like we're following in the footsteps of royalty." Ace said as he inspected the feather.

Ditto began to follow the way that Tweetums went.

"Mr. Duck! Mr. Akito! Over here!"

"Look!" Duck pointed one way behind a pillar. "It's old 'Fast Food'!"

Tweetums gasped and started to run off.

"Good going, Duck, you scared him!" Estelle glared.

Ace was about to go after, but was stopped by the cat cyborg.

"Better stop here," Sylth Vester cautioned. "That tunnel's most likely booby-trapped."

Duck laughed mockingly. "Oh, you expect us to fall for that one?" he scoffed. "You blow us out so you can grab old Buffalo Wings for yourself!"

Sylth Vester grabbed Duck's arm, took one of the pieces out, then threw it and showed laser attack systems which vaporized it instantly to show that he was telling the truth. "You were sayin'?" he then deadpanned.

"Never mind." Duck said.

"Follow me." Sylth Vester said, going the opposite direction.

"Maybe it was a good idea we brought Sylth along." Lexi said.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't your communicator that into fairy dust." Duck frowned.

"I gotta go with Duckster on this one," Ace said. "I don't trust Puss in Boots any further than I can throw him."

Ditto went ahead of the heroes and began to walk/hop beside Sylth Vester.

* * *

Meanwhile, the adults were sitting around as the birthday party felt like it was going to waste at the Loonatics Tower since the kids had a mission.

Tech and Rev got to know the parents of their new friends better, but then heard slight whining and urgency through a baby monitor.

"Uh, Tech?" Jenny's voice called between the cries of Simon. "We got a situation in here."

"What do we do to calm this little guy down?" Tech asked.

"Not that, he's trying to tell you we have a problem!" Jenny urged.

"'Scuse me a sec." Tech told the adults.

* * *

Cherry decided to go with the coyote since Simon was in distress. Tech checked the computer where Jenny was and Cherry picked up Simon and checked him over.

"There's something up with the tracking ship." Jenny pointed to the screen.

"Yeah, it's not responding." Rev said.

"I don't like this," Tech hummed sharply. "If it were them, they would've contacted us by now."

"I feel like it's a trick." Jenny said.

"You do too, don't you, Si?" Cherry then asked her infant son.

Simon nodded, glaring at the screen.

"But then someone else must be piloting it." Jenny said.

"But who?" Cherry wondered.

The ship was seen coming straight into Acmetropolis by the railway as a train passed.

"Come on, Rev," Tech suggested. "We better get to the railroad right away."

Rev instantly zipped away.

"Rev?" Tech looked around.

 ** _"Hey, Tech!"_** Rev waved from the screen, already there. **_"Yoo-hoo!"_**

"Why shouldn't I be surprised?" Tech asked with a groan.

"So, what are you going to do?" Cherry asked Tech as she settled Simon down.

"I'm going to go and join up with Rev." Tech said.

"Want some help?" Jenny offered.

"Sure, could use some help." Tech said.

Cherry then left with Simon. Simon grunted and tugged his mother's sleeve, pointing to the computer.

"I guess I'll stay here with him." Cherry said then.

"All right then," Tech said. "Come on, Jenny, we have work to do."

"You got it, Tech." Jenny said.

Tech then left with Jenny to get down to the Acmetropolis Railway where Rev was.


	145. Chapter 145

_**While they went to do that, back with the Loonatics and the others...**_

Tweetums kept running down a hallway. "I taught I taw a puddy tat!"

Sylth Vester stormed over and towered over the bird prince.

"I did!" Tweetums looked way up at the cat cyborg. "I did taw a puddy tat!"

"This seems almost too easy." Akito said.

Tweetums feared the worst, shivering as Sylth Vester stalked him to a wall with nowhere else to go.

"Sylth Vester!" Ace called. "Back off! You okay there, Tweetums?"

"Something... Is not... Right..." Tweetums looked dizzy and sick to his stomach.

"He's on our side for the time being." Akito assured the canary.

"I don't blame ya bein' scared by old Nine Lives here," Duck added in. "He gives me the heeby jeebies too."

"No... It's not that... It's..." Tweetums's voice grew stiff and robotic as electric sparks flew around his tiny body. "It's... It's!" Suddenly, he popped out in the middle of the floor, revealing to be a robot.

"Wait, he's a robot?" Estelle asked.

"I knew this was too easy." Akito said.

* * *

The real Tweetums watched this, then started to run off.

"Gotcha!" Vincent grabbed the canary in his hand.

"All right," Optimatus firmly glared at the canary. "Now, where's the scepter, you winged rodent?"

"You're a bad, bad man and I'll never tell you!" Tweetums glared.

"Tell us now or else you are dead!" Vincent glared.

"Go ahead!" Tweetums glared as he was squeezed slightly. "But you'll be sowwy!"

"Squeeze harder, Vincent." Optimatus commanded.

"With pleasure," Vincent snarled, squeezing harder, revealing that was a robot as well. "Are you kidding me?!" he glared, crushing the robot in his hand.

"You're a robot!" Optimatus scowled.

"I also have a self-destruct mechanism!" Tweetums's head replied before demonstrating so.

"I hate that bird." Vincent coughed out smoke.

* * *

The Loonatics and Sylth Vester then flew off to find the real Tweetums, passing large bird baths with multiple Tweetums robot clones singing together, but one of them broke the cycle and spotted Sylth Vester from the crowd. The canaries then all spoke together, making it even more confusing.

"You cannot be serious!" Duck groaned before looking at Akito. "Hey, kid, can you tell who is the real fluff ball?"

"I'm sure I should be able to do that." Akito said as he came to the birds that stared at the visitors. He began to use his X-Rays vision on all of the Tweetums's to see which one was the real Tweetums.

One Tweetums robot clone dressed in royal robes came over to Akito and pecked his foot.

Akito looked down, then saw this was also a robot clone. "What is it?" he sighed.

"Mr. Akito, I am carrying an important message for you and Mr. Duck from the real Tweetums." the canary said.

Ditto rushed over to the clone Tweetums, happy to see it. The clone's eyes glowed and there showed a holographic image of the real Tweetums in a bubble bath.

"Oh, goody," Tweetums smiled. "I see you finally got here, Mr. Duck and Mr. Akito, but not to wowwy, I'm safe, and when you find me, one of you can scwub my widdle back."

"Not it!" Akito announced.

"Oh, yeah, I'll count the moments..." Duck grumbled.

"So, where is Little High and Mighty?" Ace then asked.

"Because this message could be intercepted, I've been programmed not to tell." the robot clone replied.

"Then how do we find Tweetums outside from Akito's X-Ray vision?" Lexi asked.

"Well, I can tell I've been programmed to give Mr. Akito and Mr. Duck cwues." the clone then stated.

"Oh, great, 'cwues'." Duck groaned.

"Alright, then give us the clues." Akito said.

"The journey will take you down a treacherous path," the clone warned. "Where you'll face all sorts of dangers!"

"Just what I've been looking forward to." Duck deadpanned.

"See?" the clone smiled. "Tweetums was right about you!"

"Just lead the way to the first clue." Akito said, picking up the clone Tweetums.

"You got it." Tweetums nodded to him.

Akito began to walk, following Clone Tweetums's directions that were given by the real Tweetums. The others followed the best they could as they were in search for the Royal Tweetums.


	146. Chapter 146

Tech, Rev, and Jenny were shivering nervously as Deuce had unleashed and woken up his new robot army with the cosmic guitar while the others were going to find the royal bird.

"Tech, contact the others, now." Jenny said.

"Ace, come in, come in, Ace!" Tech used his communicator.

"What's up, Tech?" Ace greeted.

"Deuce has unleashed a robot army through Acmetropolis!" Tech replied.

"And it's really surprising and scary, and not in a good way, and my feathers are standing on end!" Rev added fearfully.

"My hair is standing up from fright!" Jenny added in with her hair actually standing up from fright.

Deuce laughed as he was making a robot army take over and invade Acmetropolis.

* * *

Tech, Rev, and Jenny ran off into the Loonatics Tower.

"SURPRI-" the adults were about to cheer, then saw it was just the coyote, roadrunner, and redheaded rich girl. "Oh... It's you..."

"The surprise party will have to wait, we've got trouble." Tech told them.

"Trouble?" Mo asked, worriedly.

"Deuce is back and he's got an entire army of robots." Jenny said.

"A robot army?" Forte sounded alarmed and surprised.

"'Fraid so." Rev said.

"Where are Zadavia and Uncle Planet?" Mo asked.

"You might wanna sit down..." Tech warned.

"Oh, no, what's wrong?" Mo asked.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile as Tech explained...**_

Zadavia and Captain Planet were in a bed chamber together. Zadavia groaned as she shook her head and woke up.

"Oh, poor Zadavia..." Deuce appeared in the room with an evil smile and chuckle. "Without your powers and you're getting cold..."

Zadavia sat up with a glare. "Traitor... You may have my powers for now, but they will ultimately be your undoing."

Captain Planet groaned as he woke up as well as he shook his head.

"Looks like my goody two-shoes twin is up too." Captain Pollution smirked.

"Accept your fates," Deuce glared to them, throwing the woman's cape right at her. "You will never rule again, Zadavia, and you can't save the world, Mr. Planet."

"Let's see how long your reign lasts." Zadavia deeply glowered at the two of them, but mostly to Deuce.

"Yeah, and let's see how long your control over Vincent lasts, Pollution." Captain Planet glared.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Captain Pollution laughed. "Happy Earth Day, wussies."

Captain Planet and Zadavia glared to their arch rivals. The two super adults began to look for a way out as soon as their arch rivals left.

* * *

The Loonatics were flying around.

"Hang tight, guys," Ace said as they were following Akito now. "We gotta find the real Tweetums before the bad guys!"

"Hey, if Canary Yellow is anywhere, these peepers will be on him like green on peas." Duck promised.

"Let's hope this doesn't get to be too dangerous." Eloise said.

"Don't worry, nothing we can't handle." Felicity promised.

"She's right, Sis." Akito said.

"Take a weft here, Sir Akito." Clone Tweetums instructed.

"You got it." Akito nodded before turning and they all ended up in what loked like a rustic/metallic version of Stonehenge with inscription on it.

"Oh, goody, Sir Akito and Sir Duck!" Clone Tweetums praised. "Here's the first clue straight up ahead. What's bwack and bwue and wed all over?"

"You mean black and white and red all over?" Duck scoffed. "It's the newspaper."

"Would it really be that easy?" Felicity asked.

Clone Tweetums hopped on Duck and turned his head to show a newspaper.

"Ha!" Duck laughed in Felicity's face. "Shows what you know!" He then rushed over to the newspaper and picked it up, but it was attacked to a metal crane.

The crane activated a trigger which splashed red goo all over the duck.

"Correction," Clone Tweetums said. "Somebody who gets the newspaper before waking up."

"See, I told you." Felicity teased.

Clone Tweetums took the newspaper and waved it which splattered more goo onto Duck.

"Hey..." Ace opened up the newspaper and saw it was no ordinary newspaper. "A map pointin' the way! Great work there, Duck."

"Yeah... Don't mention it..." Duck grumbled as Felicity giggled in mild amusement. "Oh, ha, ha, ha, very funny."

* * *

Zadavia and Captain Planet were trying to find a way out as a robot stood guard outside their front doorway. The two shushed each other as they climbed up through the air ducts and crawled to find a way out of their wrongful imprisonment.

"All right, leave this to me." Zadavia whispered.

"Are you sure?" Captain Planet asked. "I hate to see a lady get-"

Zadavia stretched her legs around the robot's neck and twisted them to break off its head instantly and rammed it against the wall and she jumped down and held out her hand for him. "Are you coming?"

Captain Planet was surprised by how Zadavia handled the robot. He then jumped after her and followed her as they had to move out.

Zadavia opened one door and clutched the bewitched musical instrument. "Now to unlock my powers from this cosmic guitar and restore you, Captain Planet." she smiled fondly.

 ** _'INTRUDERS, INTRUDERS, INTRUDERS!'_** the robots activated their secuirty mode and pursued after the two.

"You do that while I handle the robots." Captain Planet told her.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Zadavia asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Captain Planet said as he began to fight off the robots.

"Be careful." Zadavia said.

"Go, I'll hold them off, I promise we'll be together again soon." Captain Planet said between fighting.

Zadavia nodded before starting to unlock the cosmic guitar.

"You want more of this?" Captain Planet glared at the robots. "Come get some!"

Zadavia had a tear roll down her cheek as she feared Captain Planet's safety, but she ran off with the instrument. The robots continued to come and were each getting defeated by him. After Captain Planet finished off enough robots, he ran off to catch up with Zadavia.

* * *

Zadavia was just about to escape, but was cornered by Deuce. She blasted the cosmic guitar to him, but then the door opened which started to suck the two through the deep vacuums of space. Zadavia was loose and she was being sucked away while Deuce held on and smirked as she was being disposed of, but she wasn't the only one that was going to be sucked into space as Captain Planet jumped and let himself be sucked out into space.

"Sucker." Deuce smirked as Captain Planet willingly through himself out like that just for Zadavia.


	147. Chapter 147

The Loonatics found themselves inside a cave, there were three tunnels with glowing lights, yellow, orange, and blue.

"So, uh, which one's the lucky tunnel, huh?" Ace asked.

"Any clues, Tweetums?" Lexi added.

"Sir Duck and Sir Akito are supposed to guess," Clone Tweetums replied. "That's what makes it fun!"

"Well, go ahead, guys, guess." Estelle said.

"I'm through havin' robot stuff fun!" Duck snarled, gripping the clone, then forced it onto the ground. "Which one?"

"It's number three!" Clone Tweetums replied.

Duck teleported to the tunnels while Akito rushed over by his side.

"Or is it number one?" Clone Tweetums then pondered.

"I can already tell that Duck will be feeling a whole lot of pain while Akito will feel like it tickled, but not literally." Estelle said.

"Mm-hmm..." Eloise agreed as Ditto rested on her head.

Duck came to one tunnel which had a trap door and a bunch of rocks fell on top of him and Akito.

"I got this." Akito said, barely even hurt.

"You're despicable..." Duck grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah." Akito smirked.

* * *

They then tried another tunnel that they could walk through.

"Ooh~" Clone Tweetums replied in awe. "This is it, Sir Duck and Sir Akito! The rendezvous point. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Oh, sure, it sure is wonderful." Akito said sarcastically.

"So where's the doorbell?" Duck added as they came up to double doors.

"You have to figure out which wever to pull." Clone Tweetums replied, gesturing to the four levers by the door.

"I'll do it." Akito said.

"Oh, no, you don't, I ain't fallin' for that one again." Duck declined however.

"Don't worry, Duck, this time, I'll do this one by myself." Akito told him.

"Good luck, kiddo," Sylth Vester advised. "Choose wisely."

Akito began to think of which lever to choose so he wouldn't set off anymore traps. However, the room shook. Sylth Vester and Duck laughed at Akito, thinking that was wrong, but rocks fell on top of them instead of Akito.

"Way to go, Akito!" Ace praised as the doors opened for them instantly.

"Good guessing." Estelle agreed.

"It helps when you're the son of an ace detective." Akito smiled.

"Very funny..." Duck mumbled as he emerged from the rocks.

"I know how you feel..." Sylth Vester added.

"Hey, guys, get a load of this." Lexi said once she found a room.

"What you find, Lexi?" Estelle asked.

"Check this out." Lexi said.

* * *

The others came over and looked into the room to see a very high throne with a few egg robots wheeling around, there was also a large framed portrait of Princess Ixta at a younger age, holding a golden container that had an unhatched egg on the inside.

"So... Exactly where is the Bird of the Hour?" Akito asked.

"I'm Sweet Tweetums hiding on Pwanet Bwanc." the throne turned around to show the bird prince in his royal robes as a couple of egg bots came to his sides to serve him.

Ditto saw the bird prince and came right up to him, happy to know he was alright.

"That's it!" Sylth Vester stormed over. "Kiss your royal butt goodbye!" Suddenly, the floor opened up around him and he fell right through it and a splash sound was heard.

"Hope he can swim." Felicity whispered.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Akito said, flying over the trapdoor.

"You and Mr. Duck sure took your sweet time comin' here." Tweetums looked up at him.

"All right, I gotta do one check first." Akito said, activating his X-Ray vision to see if this was a decoy or the real Tweetums.

And where to his relief, this Tweetums really was the real Tweetums.

"Yep, you're the real Tweetums." Akito smiled.

"In the feathers." Tweetums smiled proudly. "I knew this would be the place where the bad, bad men would never find me and I kept the royal scepter. In the wrong hands, the royal scepter can be very, very dangerous... The scepter is the key to Wormhole Central."

"Loonatics..." a hauntingly familiar voice came up. "Thanks for leading the way... Too bad you wont' be staying..." Optimatus came up as Vincent carried Sylth Vester and then flung him forward.

"Optimatus, Vincent." Akito glared.

"We aren't alone." Vincent folded his arms with a sick smile.

"He's right," Optimatus added. "Deuce?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought along a few guests." Deuce stepped over, then summoned his robots to attack the Loonatics.

"Yeah, luckily, we got them without any trouble at all." Captain Pollution said.

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Sylth Vester backed up with the good guy heroes.

More and more robots swarmed in and ran for them.

"Wow, that's a lot of robots." Eloise said.

"Looks like this party's gettin' a little lop-sighted," Ace said as he took out his sword. "Guardian Strike Sword, it's showtime!"

Akito also drew out his sword, activating it with Ace.

"You can do it, guys!" Estelle cheered.

"Robo Soldiers!" Duece called. "Obliterate them!"

The robot army then summoned their cannon arms and shot laser blasts towards the Loonatics.

"Incoming!" Estelle shouted.

* * *

Ace and Akito then used their swords to deflect the blasts and shoot back against the robots. Sylth Vester used his armor to deflect and protect himself against the lasers. The robots then came for the other members. Eloise screamed as she ran one way, but a robot came to her, and she turned the other way, and another robot was in her way, and she was nearly trapped.

"Hey, stay away from our cousin!" Estelle glared at the robots.

The robots turned to her, allowing Eloise to get out of their way. Estelle then began to run and then used her brain blasts on them. The robots seemed to destroy from the blasts. Eloise then continued to run as the robots were distracted.

"Where are you going?" Duck asked.

"Away!" Eloise said. "I don't know what to do... I don't have powers like you guys."

"Yes, you do! Don't you remember the Silver Crystal?!" Duck reminded her before covering his mouth, hoping Optimuatus, Deuce, or Captain Pollution heard that.

"So... The city brat has powers of her own that she's found out?" Vincent grinned evilly to his little cousin.

"Eloise, quick, fight back with the Power of the Silver Crystal!" Estelle told her.

"Um... I'll try..." Eloise shivered.

A bunch of robots tracked down the blonde girl and ran to her. Eloise squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to use the powers that she just discovered that she had. The robots were almost about to hurt her, but then a blast of white light came out of the little girl's hands.

Eloise opened one eye and saw that the robots were blasted to bits. "Hm," she then looked down at the palms of her hands with a small smile. "I must be getting the hang of this."

"Yep, just think of your loved ones." Estelle smiled.

"Hmm..." Eloise hummed in thought, then sighed a little. "I wish Mommy and Daddy could be together... And my mother were home more..."

A brighter light began to shine.

"Keep thinking of nice and happy thoughts." Estelle smiled.

"Uhh..." Eloise pouted.

"Think about your mother..." Estelle coached. "This about when she's in Paris, but then, she comes to the hotel and you see her..."

Eloise tried to think back. She saw herself coming down a hallway, then looked to her room door to see suitcases sticking out and she ran up to them and saw an adult blonde woman in the room, expecting someone. She saw herself running into her mother's open arms and they catch up on what had been happening in each other's lives away from each other. And where this made her smile.

Eloise could feel herself hugging her mother's warm and tender arms that she only gets to feel on special occasions. Robots ran over and tried to ambush her, but suddenly, a glossy pink bubble like shield came up over the blonde girl and repelled them off and they smashed into the walls.

* * *

"Oh, for the love of peat, will one of you just grab the royal scepter already?!" Captain Pollution exclaimed.

"I'll get it..." Vincent volunteered, going for the royal canary.

"Someone stop him!" Felicity called out.

"As one of your trusted protectors, I suggest you stay up here where it's safe and watch Danger Duck in action." Duck said as he placed the Royal Tweetums on a flight.

Optimatus snarled and zapped Duck with energy blasts from his hands. Duck yelled out and accidentally knocked the royal scepter out of the canary's hand.

"The royal scepter!" Tweetums cried out.

"Finder's Keepers~" Vincent smirked, picking it up.

"Put that down, Bro!" Estelle told him while trying to get out out of Vincents hands.

"Wouldn't you like to make me, Shorty?" Vincent stuck his tongue out at her as he held it high out of her reach.

"Oh, come on! Bro!" Estelle cried.

Akito flew right at him and grabbed the royal scepter.

"Hey!" Vincent glared at his younger brother.

Akito chuckled slightly. "Loser's Weepers."

"Give us the scepter or else the bird brain gets fried." Captain Pollution threatened while Optimatus held the canary in front of the evil clone of Captain Planet.

"You are a very, very bad man!" Tweetums glared at his enemies.

Deuce held his gun in front of the canary. "Hand over the royal scepter!" he then demanded.

"No, don't do it!" Tweetums urged, despite his life being on the line.

Akito was going to agree with Tweetums, but sighed and gave the scepter back to Vincent.

"Thank you kindly, little bro." Vincent mocked as he swiped the scepter out of his hand.

"Now, let Tweetums go." Akito glared at Optimatus.

Optimatus glared back, then let go of the bird. Akito carried Tweetums in his hands gently.

'At least they didn't take any hostages with them.' Estelle thought to herself.

Duck then took Tweetums and threw him to Ace and tried to take the royal scepter and teleport with it to trick the bad guys, but he couldn't successfully teleport. "Heeey!"

"Just a little insurance policy," Deuce smirked to him. "In case your friends try anything."

"I think Deuce's robots should look after you." Optimatus said, summoning more robots to dispose of Duck.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Vincent said.

"Hurry, we must get to Wormhole Central at once!" Optimatus commanded.

A robot zapped the ceiling to ambush the Loonatics with avalanching rocks.

"See ya around." Vincent smirked evilly.


	148. Chapter 148

"Does he really think we'll be stuck here?" Felicity asked.

"It might be a fluke." Estelle said.

Felicity stared longly.

"Trap, diversion, trick." Estelle defined.

"Ah." Felicity nodded then.

"Okay, then Akito, drill a hole through that wall." Eloise said.

"Stand back." Akito advised.

The kids nodded and stepped back a little as Akito went to work. Akito then fly up into the air before drilling through the wall of avalanged rocks.

"Way to go, kid!" Ace coached.

Akito continued since the rocks were blocking any possible way out, but with him, they would be able to get through.

"So, Tweetums, is there any way we can stop them from using the scepter?" Estelle asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know..." Tweetums frowned. 'Ixta never told me... I sure do miss her..." He then remembered about the pendents he gave to Duck and Akito.

Suddenly, a couple of vehicles came up as Akito was just about finished. The top shields opened up to reveal Tech with Simon and Jenny with Rev.

"Guys!" Ace smiled. "Aren't ya just a breath of fresh air?"

"Wait, where's everyone else?" Felicity asked.

"Don't worry," Jenny said. "We put them in an emergency shelter in the Tower until this would all be settled."

"Whew." Felicity sighed out of relief.

"Wait! I just remembered something!" Tweetums said.

"What is it?" Akito asked the canary. "Speak, bird, speak!"

"Your pendent and Mr. Duck's pendent are very important, they are the only way to activate the wormholes with the royal scepter." Tweetums said.

"Really?" Akito asked.

"I can't believe I forgot," Tweetums said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"If they find out about that, then we're all in trouble." Akito said.

"Hopefully they won't..." Eloise said. "Villains are dumb sometimes... Then again, this villain is Optimatus."

"So what should we do while we're here, Tech?" Jenny asked.

"You all must help Mr. Duck from Wormhole Central before it's too late!" Tweetums told the others.

Tech, Jenny, Simon, and Rev then came down.

"Maybe Tech could modify your egg robots." Jenny said.

"Oh, you think you could do that, Mr. Coyote?" Tweetums asked.

"In my sleep." Tech smiled proudly.

"Then get started." Akito said.

"Gladly, you wanna help, Jenny?" Tech asked.

Jenny sighed a little sadly. "I have nothing better to do."

"You okay, Jenny?" Akito asked.

Jenny looked back over. "I miss the old Vincent."

"I promise he will be back." Akito said.

"Maybe a song will bring him back." Eloise smiled.

"You think so?" Estelle asked.

"Never know unless you try..." Eloise shrugged.

"She's right." Felicity said.

"Hmm..." Akito and Estelle hummed.

"Whatever happens, I just want the old Vincent back..." Jenny sighed. "He made me feel like a real princess..."

"And he will be back to his old self." Akito promised.

"I certaintly hope so." Jenny said.

"Come on, let's get to work," Akito said. "Jenny, you should come with us."

"I don't know..." Jenny still frowned which was a very sad sight since she was almost always happy ever since she had adopted Oliver. "Vincent really hurt me..."

"Right now, he might need your help more than ever." Estelle said.

Jenny sighed softly. "Okay... I'll give it a try the next time we see him."

"Thank you." Akito smiled.

"I just hope this works..." Jenny sighed, then turned to the coyote and roadrunner. "Tech, Rev, I'm going with the others, you look after Tweetums and get to building for whenever necessary."

"You got it." Tech and Rev said.

Simon crawled over.

Felicity bent down and picked up her little brother. "Guess he's coming with us too."

"Let's get going then." Akito said once the plan was set.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Ace said.

"Same here." Patch said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimatus had been betrayed and was now locked up.

He looked up once he saw a familiar shadow arrive and approach to him with a guest. "Zadavia... What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, Big Brother?" Zadavia smirked with her hands on her hips. "Saving the universe." she then lifted her left hand and zapped an energy blast to save her brother from the shackles.

"You sure about this, Zadavia?" Captain Planet asked after entering the room.

"He may be vile and rotten, but he's still my brother." Zadavia looked back.

Of course, the release of a prisoner activated the security system.

"Zadavia, Captain Planet, duck!" Optimatus told them.

The two ducked down and Optimatus zapped the robots who were trying to sneak attack them from behind.

"Whoa, thanks for the save, Optimatus." Captain Planet smiled.

"Nice shooting." Zadavia added, very much amazed.

"Why are you helping us?" Captain Planet asked.

"Deuce betrayed me," Optimatus explained. "He plans to plunge the universe into chaos."

"Well, he is a villain after all." Captain Planet said.

"What did you expect?" Zadavia added in. "We're talking about Deuce here..."

Optimatus frowned in disappointment. "I can't believe you're both here though... I thought you were goners..."

"Well, I had the cosmic guitar," Zadavia reminded. "And therefore, I was able to restore my powers."

"Along with mine." Captain Planet said.

"With Deuce, Captain Pollution, and Vincent thinking we're all out of the way, we could catch them off-guard and stop them." Zadavia proposed.

"This seems most unusual..." Optimatus whispered. "Us fighting together..."

"It's better than fighting as enemies." Captain Planet said.

"Fighting on the same team." Zadavia smiled to her brother, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah... I like that..." Optimatus actually seemed to smile at that idea.

"I somehow knew that you would like the idea." Captain Planet said.

Zadavia was very excited to have her brother on her side.

"Um, are you two together?" Optimatus asked his sister and the nature based stranger.

The two of them looked at him and then looked at each other before blushing which caused him to smirk playfully.

"That's not important right now..." Zadavia said.

Optimatus chuckled. "My little sister's all grown up."

"Can we please stay focused at the task at hand?" Captain Planet asked while blushing.

"Sure, whatever you say." Optimatus replied.


	149. Chapter 149

Meanwhile, Akito and the rest of the Loonatics hurried as fast as they could to Deuce, Captain Pollution, and Vincent, without knowing that they had betrayed Optimatus.

"So this is Grand Central Wormhole." Ace mumbled to himself as they were coming in for a landing to Deuce with his robot army with Captain Pollution and Vincent looking eager to take over the universe.

Deuce glared as he stood in front of his robots.

"You ready to bring back our good older brother?" Estelle asked Akito.

"Yeah, I really missed him." Akito nodded.

"I know I have..." Jenny pouted.

"Just remember what we told you." Eloise supported.

Jenny sighed softly.

"Keep your eyes peeled, gang," Ace told the others once they landed. "We seem to be one nut job short."

"Looks like we arrived right on time." Lexi added.

"I'm afraid time is something you've run out of," Deuce sneered. "Now step aside."

"Yeah, before we have to make you move." Vincent said.

"I'm afraid we can't do that..." Ace said. "Guardian Strike Sword, Attack!"

The Loonatics then got into position.

"Robo Drones, destroy these pests once and for all!" Deuce commanded his robot army.

"Time for you to use that siren voice of yours and hypnotize those fools." Captain Pollution said to Vincent, referring to the Loonatics, the Fudo siblings, Jenny, Felicity, and Simon.

"You got it." Vincent smirked, pursing after the human Loonatics.

Jenny's eyes became dewy, she then squeezed her eyes shut as she thought of the old Vincent. She saw herself playing piano with Oliver for the first time and how she sang for both Oliver and Vincent.

 _'Okay, time for us to bring back the good old Vincent.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Vincent, don't!" Jenny stepped in front of the others.

Vincent glared to her. "Traitor..."

"Don't you wanna hear one last thing before you make me a slave?" Jenny asked.

"Fine, but make it quick." Vincent said, folding his arms.

Jenny gulped a little and took a deep breath.

"Well, hurry up!" Vincent glared. "I don't have all day..."

"Let her take her time, we're in no rush." Captain Pollution smirked.

"Yeah..." Deuce chuckled.

Jenny took a deep breath and started to gently harmonize her voice with 'ah' sounds before she started the song. "Welcome to the show~..." she started. "We're here to let you know, You time is running out~"

Vincent and Captain Pollution stared at the redheaded girl as she sang, doing the ah sounds again before singing lyrics.

 _'Working so far.'_ Akito thought to himself.

"Feel the waves of the sound as it crashes down~," Jenny continued. "You can't turn away, We'll make you wanna sta-a-ay~"

Vincent glared, but then suddenly hiseyes went wide slightly.

"We will be adored, Tell us you want us, We won't be ignored, It's time for our reward~," Jenny leaned over him, seductively with a small smile. "Now you need us, Come and heed us, Nothing can stop us now~"

"That's our cue to join in." Eloise whispered to Estelle.

"Gotcha." Estelle whispered back.

Eloise and Estelle came to Jenny's sides to make this solo act into a trio.

"Ooh, whoa, oh, I've got the music in me~," Jenny, Eloise, and Estelle sang together. "Oh-oh, whoa, oh-oh~"

 _'Hopefully this works.'_ Akito thought to himself.

"Don't need to hear a crowd cheering out my name," Eloise sang. "I didn't come here seeking infamy or fame."

"The one and only thing that I am here to bring~" the three girls continued to sing. "Is music, is the music in my soul, Gonna break out (OUT!), Set myself free, yeah, Let it all go (GO!) Let the music you start, To set yourself apart~"

"What we have in store~," Estelle sang. "All we want and more, We will break on through, Now it's time to finish you~"

Captain Pollution was confused why they wanted to sing as a last result before Jenny would become a slave until he saw what was going on with Vincent holding his head.

"Time for you to join in, Bro." Estelle whispered.

"You're never gonna bring me down, You're never gonna break this part of me, My friends are here to bring me 'round, Not singing just for popularity." Akito sang.

"We're here to let you know, That we won't let it go~" Akito, Jenny, Estelle, and Eloise sang.

"We're here to let you know, That we won't let it go~" a different female voice sang, which made the three girls look to each other, wondering which one of them sang, but Simon pointed to his big sister.

"Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow, And you can try to fight, But we have the light of friendship on our side~" Akito, Estelle, Jenny, Eloise, and Felicity sang.

Vincent grabbed his head and fell down to his knees, clenching his teeth. Ace and Lexi urged for the kids to keep singing.

"Got the music in our hearts," the kids kept singing their song. "We're here to blow this thing apart, And together, we will never, Be afraid of the dark, Here to sing our song out loud, Get you dancing with the crowd, As the music of our friendship, Survives, survives!~"

Vincent continued to hold his head while clenching his teeth.

"Got the music in our hearts," the song continued to play around in Vincent's head to bring back the old him they all knew and loved. "We're here to blow this thing apart, And together, we will never, Be afraid of the dark, Here to sing our song out loud, Get you dancing with the crowd, As the music of our friendship, Survives, survives, survives!~"

* * *

And where the song seem to do the trick as the Rings of Pollution each shattered and were destroyed and where his body returned to the way it was before and where surprisingly, Captain Pollution was still around. Vincent was still on his knees, but still looked slightly relaxed with his head bowed.

"Vincent..." Jenny walked over slowly and nervously. "A-A-Are you all right?"

"I-I think so." Vincent said, standing up.

Akito and Estelle came up to their older brother.

Vincent looked back at them, looking like the boy he once was before Captain Pollution started influencing him. "Akito, Estelle, I am so sorry for what I said and for everything, I've done it was all because of Captain Pollution's influence." he told them.

"We forgive you." Akito and Estelle smiled.

"Oh, yippee, he's back!" Eloise cheered.

"So it is so..." Felicity smiled as she carried Simon in her arms.

Simon looked stoic at first, but briefly flashed a smile as the Fudo twins were happy to have their brother back.

"I'm so glad you're back to the Vincent I know and love." Jenny smiled.

"What just happened?" Deuce asked.

"No, it is impossible!" Captain Pollution snapped.

* * *

The robot army broke apart and came with Duck, throwing him out like he was garbage.

"Never thought I'd be saying this, but I am so happy to see you, Duck." Estelle smiled.

"Guh... Thanks..." Duck groaned.

" **OBLITERATE THEM!** " Deuce commanded.

"Fighting stance!" Felicity called as they were called into battle stations.

There were laser blasts all around.

"Look out!" Vincent came on top of Jenny as a blast almost hit her and he ended up on top of her in a harmless way, then looked down at her. "You okay?"

Jenny smiled dreamily, he was back to normal and he had saved her life. "Wonderful."

"It was the least I could do after my behavior." Vincent said.

Akito was facing some robots along with Captain Pollution determined to defeat them thunder clouds formed on top of him before lightning bolts struck each of the robots and Captain Pollution.

"Give up, boy!" Captain Pollution glared.

"NEVER!" Akito growled as he fought for the path of good.

Captain Pollution was then tackled surprisingly by Captain Planet. "What!? YOU!?"

"Surprise." Captain Planet smirked down at him.

"Uncle Planet!" The Fudo siblings smiled.

"Hey, kiddos." Captain Planet smiled to them. "And no worries, I didn't come alone."

Zadavia erupted from a magical blast and began to wipe out the robot army instantly and most of them down below shattered and quite literally blown away. Once they were gone, she then stood next to Captain Planet and her brother.

"What's he doing here?" Estelle glared at Optimatus.

"I assure you, I'm not here to hurt you." Optimatus replied.

"Yeah, right." Vincent scoffed.

"He's telling the truth..." Felicity said.

"WHAT!?" the others looked to her.

"Sometimes, a girl just knows..." Felicity looked back.

"Well, then, it's a good thing he's on our side, we could use all the help we can get." Akito said.

"You guys are family after all..." Felicity said to Zadavia and Optimatus.

"She is right..." Zadavia agreed. "Now then, let's all punish Deuce together."

"Robot Soldiers, destroy them!" Deuce commanded.

The robots shot their laser blasts at the good guys, obeying Deuce's wishes and commands.

"Please, stop this!" Felicity cried.

"Shut up!" Deuce kicked her in the stomach.

Simon saw that and growled viciously.

Deuce came up to Simon and picked him up. "Aw, look at the little baby..." he cooed. "Where's your mommy?"

Simon growled and kicked Deuce in the face, knocking him down, and then tackled the traitor man, starting to beat him up. But then the vampire toddler was picked up by one of the robots. Simon grunted and groaned, glaring at the robots. Zadavia, Optimatus, and Captain Planet helped in the best that they could.

"At least things can't get worse from here." Estelle whispered.

"Try not to be negative..." Akito advised.

Sylth Vester fought with them and was able to knock down a few robots until a bunch collided and tackled on top of him. There were too many robots and they were surrounded in a bad way.

"Any last words?" Deuce smiled darkly to the Loonatics.

Sylth Vester, being the coward he is, decided to betray the Loonatics and the kids by telling Deuce and Captain Pollution what he learned about the pendents.

"I got a few words!" Duck glared. "I just might have to wash my mouth out with soap afterwards."

"Uh, Mr. General, sir?" Sylth Vester got up from the robot dog pile. "You think you can let me go? I'm not really with these do-gooders."

"And what do you offer me in exchange?" Deuce queried.

"I happen to know that the scepter won't work without the royal jewels," Sylth Vester informed. "And Duck and Akito are wearing them around their necks!"

"Sylth Vester, you traitor!" Estelle glared.

"So, looks like our necks are really on the line!" Duck said nervously.

A couple of robots grabbed Duck and Akito and walked them over to Deuce. Deuce swiped the pendants from the two heroes.

"Blabbermouth!" Ace glared at the cat cyborg.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Vincent added with a deep scowl towards the true bad guy.

Deuce took the jewels out of the pendents and secured them into the scepter.

"Mauvais chat!" Felicity growled to Sylth Vester.

* * *

The scepter glowed a couple of laser blasts, looking like a lightsaber, which summoned a spaceship right over.

"Oh, dear..." Eloise frowned, thinking that they were in more trouble.

"Well, look who's here?" Ace smirked, knowing this was actually a good sign. "His Royal Majesty."

Tweetums wore armor as he hovered down and looked very strict and serious. "I order you to drop your weapons and surrender at once!"

"And who's going to make me?" Deuce scoffed.

"Just widdle old me and my army of egg bots!" Tweetums replied, showing his now working egg bots were flying in and Rev, Jenny, and Tech hovered by his sides with their own weapons.

"Oh, snap." Captain Pollution frowned.

"My good new friends helped circuit them with special armor." Tweetums added to his reveal.

"The strongest alkaloid found outside of Adrometia." Tech added.

"And not the other side of Andrometia for that matter," Rev also added in. "Not the bad side either, just the side shaped with many lightyears wide and..."

Jenny sighed and rolled her eyes. "They're stronger than ever before."

"Now the odds are looking good for us." Estelle smiled.

Despite being very teensy weensy compared to the enemy, the egg bots were a lot more destructive than Deuce's robot army. A few of the egg bots were even able to trick some of the robots to destroy them. Deuce did not like this at all, he tried to escape from the heroes without being seen with Captain Pollution. Captain Pollution was fighting his do-gooder twin Captain Planet while Akito went after Deuce and where Ace let him handle him on his own.

"I always believed in you, kid!" Ace called. "Make us proud!"


	150. Chapter 150

Akito snarled as he chased after Deuce, but was refreshed that he was no longer enemies with his older brother. Deuce glared back at him and threw bomb discs at the little boy to slow him down. But to his surprise, the bomb discs didn't affect Akito at all.

"Universe Portal, I command you to open!" Deuce called as he came to an edge.

Akito coughed from the smoke, but he wasn't at all hurt.

" **NOW!** " Deuce summoned a portal to allow him to escape.

"Not so fast, Deuce!" Akito glared.

Deuce began to go through the portal tunnel, leading him to the core.

"Not on my watch!" Akito stalked after the tunnel after Deuce.

* * *

After finally arriving in the core, Deuce placed the royal scepter in the middle of the core. The core then sunk down, glowing slightly.

"Guardian Strike Sword, attack!" Akito jumped in with a flip in his jump and landed on the floor, glaring to Deuce.

Deuce took out his own sword and glared at the boy as the royal scepter charged in the core.

"You wouldn't leave before saying goodbye, would ya?" Akito asked before taking out his sword.

"No, it's I who will be saying goodbye to _you_ , brat..." Deuce narrowed his lime-green eyes. " **PERMANENTLY!** " He then jumped up with a yell to slash Akito once and for all.

Akito mustered all his bravery and courage as he clashed his sword against Deuce's and the two began to sword-fight. And which activated the core, causing it to move. There was a laser blast that blasted through the planet as Deuce and Akito fought each other. And where it kept blasting different directions as they continued to clash swords.

"See you still have the old moves workin' for ya!" Akito grunted, but didn't dare quit.

"And the new ones that you haven't seen!" Deuce grinned darkly after a couple of more clashes, then punched Akito in the face, pushing him back, then waved his hand slightly.

Akito was pushed back, and wiped his face and spit out a tooth, growling at Deuce. Then as if by magic a new tooth replaced it and where Deuce shook his own fist out of pain, now remembering that Akito was super strong. Akito licked his new tooth once it was in place.

"Once I assemble a new army, I'll be **BACK**!" Deuce smiled evilly.

"I don't think so, looks like you've just bought yourself a one way ticket." Akito said, attacking him with his sword.

The swords clashed until Akito narrowed his eyes and shot his laser vision at Deuce. Deuce yelled out and flew right back, sliding against the floor. He seemed to fall off and ended up on another lower height.

"Deuce, I got you right where I want you," Akito said as he lifted the sword. "I hereby banish you from Planet Blanc forever! I call upon my Guardian Strike Sword!" he struck his sword against the core on top of the royal scepter. "NOW!"

There was rumbling with electrical charges and glows. Deuce looked as though he feared for his life. A swirling vortex came up which made Deuce try to back up, but he screamed as he was being sucked through. Akito grunted as his sword was stuck in the core and there seemed to be charges all around him and even his body. And where it then expanded out farther and even sending out electric sound waves, shutting down all of the robots.

* * *

The robots were down and out as the egg bots fell like snowflakes or raindrops.

"Not bad for a day's work," Duck smirked. "Ya know, takin' out the trash is my favorite chore."

Optimatus then walked over.

"Oh, it looks like I missed one bag of crud." Duck made egg spheres appear in his hands.

"No, Duck!" Zadavia warned. "Optimatus is changed, it was the thirst for unlimited power that's corrupted him. Now he must use his powers to be a better leader."

Captain Pollution was now being spun around by Captain Planet until he finally let the villain go out into space to die.

"Spinning isn't everything!" Captain Planet smirked once his twin was gone.

"Optimatus is a good guy now, Captain Pollution is gone, this seems to be an absolutely wonderful victory day on Akito and Estelle's birthday!" Eloise cheered.

"Uh, Zadavia?" Sylth Vester popped out from the robot pile, pronouncing the boss lady's name wrong. "I'm changed too!"

"Sorry, but you've been a bad old puddy tat again," Tweetums scolded. "I have other plans for you!"

"Come on, guys, let's go get Akito so we can celebrate." Vincent said.

"Agreed." Estelle smiled.

The Loonatics gathered around and came to the tunnel.

* * *

There was smoke all around, but it cleared to show Akito holding his sword and looked slightly bruised and he was barely moving.

"Akito!" Estelle, Vincent, Patch, and Ace called out.

Akito looked over and smiled weakly before falling flat on his stomach.

"Akito...?" Estelle rushed over to her twin and knelt down next to him.

"Happy Birthday, Sis..." Akito coughed.

"Happy Birthday, Akito..." Estelle hugged him with worried tears in her eyes.

"You did it, Akito, you got rid of Deuce." Ace smiled.

"Yay for me..." Akito weakly smiled back.


	151. Chapter 151

Tweetums had some egg bots take Sylth Vester away.'

"Suffering Succotash!" Sylth Vester growled. "Chicken Alfredo, you're despicable!"

"Congratulations, Loonatics," Zadavia told the others. "Before I leave, I would like you to know it's been an honor with working with all of you... Even you, Duck."

 _'Wow.'_ Duck thought to himself.

"You sure about this, Zadavia?" Ace asked.

"Yes, the time has come for me to return to Freleng with Optimatus," Zadavia replied. "It signals a new beginning. Until now, you've been heroes in training with your new allies. You must all now rise to the next level and become Guardians of the Universe."

"Cool name, but before we do anything, there's still one more thing we need to do." Patch said before blindfolding Akito and Estelle.

"Oh, yes." Zadavia said.

Princess Ixta walked over to Zadavia. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

Zadavia looked down to the orphaned princess who was now rescued thanks to the Loonatics. "Yes, my dear?"

"I was just wondering..." Ixta spoke up. "I gave my inheritance to Tweetums and he seems to be able to do just fine on his own... And... Well... If it's not too much trouble... Could I go with you and your brother to Freleng?"

"It would be no trouble at all." Zadavia smiled.

"Are you really sure?" Captain Planet asked the teenage girl.

"Absolutely..." Ixta replied with a smile. "It's what I want."

Tweetums hugged Ixta's face. "I'll really miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Birdie," Ixta smiled. "Take good care of yourself and remember to take your bird bath and don't be too greedy with your birdseed."

"Now, let's get going." Patch said.

* * *

The Loonatics came back to Acmetropolis and were on their way to the Tower for one last thing to do. Akito and Estelle were following them and their older brother, cousins, and friend.

Akito and Estelle were really anxious about getting back. "Can we take these off now?" they then asked, unable to wait any longer.

"Just a bit longer." Patch smiled.

* * *

They all then went inside the tower where the entire party was still up and ready for the lucky twins.

"Okay, now." Patch said.

Akito and Estelle undid their blindfolds and blinked a few times.

"Surprise!" the ones who stayed at the Tower announced which made balloons, streamers, and confetti fall.

A big banner was then rolled down which read 'Happy Birthday, Akito & Estelle'.

"Thank you, everyone," Akito and Estelle smiled. "Jinx!"

They both laughed before Akito coughed out some smoke from Planet Blanc.

"Oh, Akito..." Mo rushed over. "Are you all right?"

"Mom, you should've been there, it was just **AWESOME!** " Vincent said. "Like, there were lasers, ZAP! And then there were robots, CRASH! A-A-And then Deuce and Akito swordfought each other, and... And... And..."

"Let's just say Deuce or Captain Pollution won't be bothering us for a long time and Optimatus is now a good guy." Akito told her.

"I'm just glad you're all okay..." Mo smiled to her children. "Now then, let's party!"

"Finally!" Akito and Estelle cheered, then laughed, but Akito coughed a little from the smoke.

"I'm not sure if I can blow out the candles..." Akito sighed.

Slam decided to help Akito with that by slapping him on the back, causing Akito to burp out the last of the smoke he had in him. Cherry blinked and grunted from the smoke.

"Thanks," Akito smiled, then looked up. "Oops... Sorry, Aunt Cherry..."

"It's a living..." Cherry mumbled as she took off her glasses and rubbed them against her shirt fabric.

"Well, then, now that that's out of the way, let's party!" Atticus cheered.

* * *

Music was played and there was a true celebration and not just Akito and Estelle's birthday.

"By the way, I'm glad you're back." Jenny said to Vincent.

"Great to be back." Vincent smiled back to her.

Jenny then kissed his cheek and then took his hands with a giggle to dance with him.

* * *

The entire party was a success and then came the birthday cake and the presents.

"Go on, you two, make a wish." Ace smiled.

Akito and Estelle looked to each other with smiles, they then closed their eyes, taking deep breaths and blew out the candles, along with the cake, sending parts of the cake flying in everyone's faces and ruining the decorations, but not the presents.

"Sorry, everyone..." Akito grinned nervously.

Slam blinked, then licked and slobbered all over his face. "Mm! My favorite!"

"Yeah, good for you..." Duck mumbled as a candle was even on top of his head.

Akito and Estelle both giggled a little before they felt their mother's gaze down on them. Mo raised a brow to them.

"Sorry, Mom..." Akito muttered with a sheepish smile.

Mo put some frosting on two of her fingers, then poked both their noses with her fingers with a smirk. "Now we're even."

"Yeah." Akito and Estelle smiled.

"Guess now since we have cake on us, we can now finally open presents." Akito smiled.

Ace chuckled. "All right, all right, let's get to your presents."

"Finally!" Estelle cheered with a laugh.

"Now, you want presents from family or friends first?" Forte asked the children.

The Fudo twins began to think of who should go first and finally decided.

"Friends." The Fudo twins said.

"Very well." Forte said, then turned to the Loonatics.

"Happy Birthday, old timers." Tech chuckled jokingly, handing one big present for both Akito and Estelle.

The twins took the present and unwrapped it to see it was a children's chemistry set.

"Cool, a children's chemistry set." Akito smiled.

"Thanks, Tech!" Estelle smiled back.

"I thought you might like it." Tech smiled.

"Open mine next!" Rev zipped to the twins. "You're gonna love it! You'll never guess what it is! Just open it! Aw, come on, please, I'll be your best friend!"

Akito took the roadrunner's present and handed Estelle a duplicate of it and the two opened up the presents to see that they were track jerseys with shorts, headbands, and tennis shoes.

"Cool, thanks for the track clothes, Rev." Estelle said.

Rev smiled proudly. Slam gave a present which was boxing gloves for Akito and a new leotard for Estelle.

"So, uh, where's your presents?" Duck asked the two bunnies.

Ace and Lexi gave their presents to the twins. Akito and Estelle opened their presents which looked like clothes for a wedding, but not a bridal gown or groom's tux.

"They look perfect for the upcoming wedding day." Akito smiled.

"I hope you kids don't mind, but we'd like you to be in the wedding with us." Ace said.

"With you?" Akito and Estelle asked.

"Yeah," Lexi smiled. "Akito, Ace would like you to be his best man."

"And Estelle, Lexi would like you to be her maid of honor." Ace added in.

"We'd be honored." Akito and Estelle smiled.

"All of you can be in the wedding," Ace looked to the other kids. "Jenny, Felicity, you're going to be bridesmaids, Eloise, you'll be the flower girl, and Vincent, you'll be the ring bearer."

"Oh, how exciting!" Darla beamed as the kids looked excited for Ace and Lexi's wedding.

Duck looked nervous since he didn't have a present for the twins.

"Duck, don't you have a present for Akito and Estelle?" Tech asked.

"Uhh... Well... I..." Duck stammered nervously.

"I gave everybody fifty quazardollars for gift shopping weeks ago!" Ace glared to Duck. "What'd you spend yours on?"

"Uhh... Lunch?" Duck smiled nervously with a shrug.

" **DUCK?!** " The Loonatics glared.

"I'm sorry!" Duck put his hands to his eyes. "I couldn't help it! Umm..." he then picked up a couple of random books. "How about some stories? You kids like to read, huh?"

"Yeah." the Fudo twins nodded.

Duck then handed the books to the twins.

"Nice save, Duck..." Ace rolled his eyes.

* * *

It was now time for the other kids and parents to give their presents to Akito and Estelle. Jenny gave Akito and Estelle blue and pink berets from when her parents went to France. Forte gave Akito a music history book while Cherry gave Estelle a jewelry box. Atticus gave a detective kit to Akito to go with the hat and magnifying glass he was given on Christmas at the Plaza and a ballerina teddy bear to Estelle which was from both him and Mo. Vincent felt bad for not having a present for his siblings, but they told him that having him back to normal was a present enough for them. Darla gave her new clothes to Akito and Estelle, but Eloise added a diary for Estelle and a journal for Akito.

Felicity walked over to her twin cousins with her hands behind her back as it was now her turn. "Looks like it's moi's turn now." she smiled.

"What is it, cous?" AKito asked.

"I am hoping you can share..." Felicity put the present over to them.

Akito and Estelle opened their present together, then looked in to see what looked like a homemade book.

"Flick, did you make this?" Estelle asked.

"Chip and Gabrielle helped moi," Felicity explained. "It is a storybook based on our adventures together as Loonatics!" she then cheered and looked a little self-conscious. "Do you like it?"

"No, we don't like it," the Fudo twins said... At first. "We love it!"

"Vraiment?" Felicity asked.

"Really?" Eloise translated.

"Really, really." Akito and Estelle hugged their vampire cousin.

"Awww!" Colette smiled.

Felicity smiled and hugged them back. "Bon Anniversaire, Akito and Estelle." she told her twin cousins with a proud smile.

After that, the party ended.


	152. Chapter 152

"Oh... This was the best birthday ever..." Estelle said, about to put out the candle still lit on Duck's head.

"I am jealous of you guys," Felicity said to her twin cousins. "You get to get older on your birthday... When you have been this age I have been for as long as I have, it gets old... Not growing up sucks as much as it does as growing up... I was hoping we could all grow up together when we would become in adolescence, but sadly, since Papa has bitten me, that cannot be so... Enjoy your special day..."

"Well, it's going to get better tomorrow." Akito smiled.

"If you say so..." Felicity shrugged.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Estelle whispered to her brother.

"Uh-huh." Akito nodded.

The two then took a small breath since it was just one candle and blew it out together.

* * *

Since Zadavia, Optimatus, and Captain Planet were going to leave for Freleng with Ixta, the Loonatics decided to relocate their headquarters on Planet Blanc where they would help fight with Tweetums and things were wrapping up quite nicely. It was almost about time for Ace and Lexi's wedding and the Loonatics were wondering where Akito and Estelle were going to live now since they relocated away from Acmetropolis.

"Guys, after the wedding, we're going back home with our family." Akito said.

This shocked the Loonatics a little since the twins had been living with them for so long.

"Are ya sure, guys?" Ace asked.

"Yes," Estelle said. "It would be the right thing to do. We love you guys a whole lot, but our family needs us. We'll miss you a lot and never forget you."

"Same here." Lexi hugged Estelle.

A tear began to slip through Akito's right eye. He then rubbed his eye.

"Akito... Sweetie... What's wrong?" Mo noticed that. "Aren't you having a lovely birthday?"

"Of course I am, but..." Akito said before he looked around and ran off to his room.

"I better go talk to him." Estelle said.

"Akito..." Mo frowned and held out her hand to her little boy.

"Twins are naturals together," Atticus told his wife. "There's no other sibling bond like it."

Mo pouted and nodded, standing her ground.

* * *

Akito buried his face under his pillow.

"Akito?" Estelle knocked on his door. "Can I come in?"

"Uh-huh." Akito answered back.

Estelle allowed the door to open and she stepped into her brother's room. "Akito, what's wrong?"

"I... Well, it's just I don't wanna say goodbye to this place, but I also want to go back home, but once we're back home or even stay here... I'm worried." Akito frowned.

"Oh, Akito..." Estelle decided to sit with him. "I kinda know what you mean... We've been here for a while now and now the Loonatics are moving to Planet Blanc while Zadavia will be back in Freleng... But... We were always told 'home is where the heart is'."

"I just don't know what I want to do..." Akito pouted. "We belong back home and the Loonatics belong here, but... It's hard."

"I know, but I'm sure we'll be able to see them again." Estelle said.

'I guess..." Akito sighed as he looked to his twin sister with a small smile, but still looked rather emotional once his Loonatics adventures were drawing to an end. "Um... Hey, Estelle?"

"Yeah?" Estelle looked to him.

"How... Well..." Akito scooted back only slightly.

Estelle tilted her head. "What?"

Akito finally found the courage to what he wanted to say. "Do you think we'll always be like this?"

"What are you talking about?" Estelle asked.

"I mean... It's always fun being with you," Akito explained with a smile. "We play, we do stupid stuff, we go on adventures..." his smile then disappeared. "But... It won't last forever."

Estelle pouted slightly.

"And do I want it to last forever?" Akito asked.

"Hmm?" Estelle asked, confused.

"Eventually, you'll have a family of your own," Akito said. "Same for me. Ya know... Move on... Marriage, job, kids... All that stuff."

"Grown-Up stuff? Yeah..." Estelle shrugged. "So, what's the problem there?"

"It's just that, when that comes... We won't be this close anymore." Akito frowned. "I like this life and I'm sure if I w-"

"Shhh..." Estelle shushed him, putting her finger to keep him quiet enough for her to talk. "You worry too much, Akito..."

Akito stayed silent then.

'Think about it," Estelle continued. "We both have friends and we spend time with them... We fall in love with the people we like, but... Here we are, close as always."

Akito bowed his head.

"Of course we'll always be together, silly, we're twins! And we're not just any twins, we're Akito and Estelle Fudo: The 'Adventure Twins'!" Estelle smiled, throwing her hands in the air. "So, why are you so worried anyway?"

Akito kept his head bowed, he didn't say anything, but he knelt closer to his sister and hugged her very tightly, but of course, not too tight so he wouldn't crush her due to how strong he was for his age. His bandanna seemed to untie itself and fly off his head. "I have friends all over the place, but you're the only best friend I've got." he said, sounding like he was about to cry again.

Hearing Akito say those very words caused Estelle to start fill up with tears herself. She smiled as she blinked with tears in her sapphire eyes.

"I am scared of losing you." Akito told his sister.

"Silly." Estelle giggled with tears in her eyes while hugging him back.

The two decided that no matter what would happen, they would be twins forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Akito and Estelle's private talk is based on a YouTube video about Dipper and Mabel from Gravity Falls. We thought it would be appropriate for the story.**


	153. Chapter 153

"They've been in there an awfully long time..." Lexi frowned.

"Maybe one of us should go and find out how it's going." Ace said.

Akito and Estelle both came out of his room and came back.

"Shh." Lexi put a finger up.

The twins came back, wiping their eyes a little.

"Are you okay, dears?" Mo asked.

After wiping tears off their eyes, they nodded with a smile.

Mo hugged Akito and Estelle gently. "There... All better..."

"So, what's goin' on, kids?" Ace asked them since it was a rather tender subject about the changes going to happen in their futures.

Akito and Estelle began to tell them all what happened in his room. Many found it very sentimental and touching.

Patch came over to the twins. "So, are you going to come home with us after Ace and Lexi's wedding?"

The Fudo twins nodded with smiles. Patch smiled at their decision.

"We're gonna miss you guys a lot, but... It's time to move on..." Akito said to Ace and Lexi. "We'll never forget you guys..."

"Any of you..." Estelle added, looking to Slam, Tech, Rev, and Duck.

"And as a treat for all of you, you can keep your uniforms and bracelets for as long as you would like." Tech told them with a smile then.

"Wow, thanks, Tech." the Fudo twins smiled again.

"Consider this as my gift to not just you two, but to all of you." Tech smiled.

Jenny hugged the coyote. "Your heart is as big and warm as your intelligence."

Tech smiled and hugged her back. Cherry and Forte held each other, along with Atticus and Mo as they were quite proud of their children. Darla was proud too, but seeing the couples together, made her frown only a little and she stared at the floor when everyone focused on the kids for their help in the Loonatics. The big day was arriving soon and everyone was getting ready. It was truly and exciting and adventurous day, despite no lives being threatened of course.


	154. Chapter 154

Cherry sat at the organ bench, she decided to play the Wedding March, mostly because her husband asked her to, but she didn't seem to have any objections like she did when she was a teenager.

Lexi was being fitted into her dress as the girls were among her. "I can't believe this is really happening..." she smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Estelle smiled.

"Absolutely lovely." Eloise added.

"Tres magnifique." Felicity cooed.

"You really do, Lexi." Jenny smiled.

"Thanks, girls," Lexi smiled to them. "Oh, I feel so nervous and excited."

"You're nervouscited." Estelle said.

"Uh, yeah, that." Lexi giggled to the word.

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Felicity wondered as her voice seemed to change.

"Fliss, are you okay?" Lexi asked, looking back at her. "Your voice sounds different... You look a little taller too..."

"Must've had a growth spurt." Felicity shrugged.

"Yeah, that must be it." Jenny said.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with Ace and his best man and ring bearer...**_

"Aw, man, this is really it..." Ace sounded more nervous than both nervous and excited like Lexi was.

"Ace, don't worry, it's going to be just fine." Akito soothed.

"Oh, what if we forget the rings?" Ace grew paranoid. "What if someone stops the wedding? What if-!?"

"And stop, no one is going to stop the wedding and the rings are right where they're suppose to be." Akito told him.

"Akito's right." Vincent said.

Ace sighed. "I'm sorry, guys, I'm just so nervous!"

"Come on, this from a Guardian Strike Sword master?" Akito smirked. "We got this in the bag, nothing's gonna happen, and you and Lexi are gonna live happily ever after."

"Hmm..." Ace pouted, then looked down to him. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right, now you go out there and marry the woman, or in this case, the female rabbit you love." Akito told him.

Ace sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay... I think I'm ready."

* * *

Cherry cracked her fingers an played Sunrise, Sunset for Ace. And where at first Ace was confident, but then when he got to his spot and started to wait for Lexi, he started to get nervous again. Cherry's fingers danced across the ivory keyboard as it played the music.

"Such lovely and graceful hands..." Forte whispered as he watched his wife's youthful hands at work.

Captain Planet saw the expression on Ace's face and smirked playfully. Ace took a deep breath and gulped slightly. Cherry kept a look-out for Lexi to arrive so she could play the second song that everybody knew and loved in wedding traditions.

* * *

After a few minutes, the wedding started and Lexi came in, wearing a beautiful dress after the girls came in on cue. Cherry saw that, then played the Wedding March. The others looked to see Lexi coming, so they stood up for her as the song played. Ace smiled anxiously at the end of the aisle. Jenny, Felicity, and Estelle followed Lexi and Eloise threw her flowers with a joyful smile on her face.

Ace looked jaw-dropped as he saw how beautiful Lexi looked in her wedding dress. Lexi smiled fondly to Ace as she walked her way over to him as the girls followed her. Once they were aligned, Cherry stopped playing the organ and it was now time for Ace and Lexi to give the final 'I do's' to each other. Luckily for them, Zadavia still agreed to be the priest for the wedding.

"Dearly beloved..." Zadavia started which had the others be seated. "We are gathered here together to join Ace Bunny and Lexi Bunny in holy matrimony..."

Ace and Lexi's eyes glowed to each other as they smiled to each other as they were going to be bonded together for life.

"Ace, do you take Lexi Bunny to be your lawfully-wedded wife for as long as for you both shall live, in sickness and in health, 'til death, do you part?" Zadavia asked the male rabbit.

"I do." Ace replied with a sincere smile.

"And Lexi, do you take Ace Bunny to be your lawfully-wedded husband for as long as you both shall live, in sickness and in health, til death, do you part?" Zadavia then asked the female rabbit.

Lexi sniffled, but took a small breath. "I do."

"Well, if there is anyone who doesn't think these two should be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Zadavia said.

The others were silent as they didn't say anything, however...

"Wait!" a voice called.

Lexi and Ace turned their heads and they looked to the doors.

"Stop the wedding!" the voice said, stepping into the chapel.

The others gasped as they saw a rather burly older bunny and turned their heads to see who it was and they were all in slight shock, but no one was more shocked than the bride once they saw who walked in, wearing a slightly torn suit and looked slightly mangy and very aggressive, but he had a soft look on his face.

"Daddy..." Lexi whispered.

"Wow, I did not see this coming." Akito said.

"Mm-mm..." the kids shook their heads in agreement with him.

"Eh, what's up, Doc?" Ace greeted the bunny who would be his father-in-law.

"I'm sorry, Lexi, but I can't allow you to marry Ace," Lexi's father said. "I haven't even gotten a chance to walk you down the aisle... Just let me do that and I promise, I'll explain everything after you two are officially married."

Lexi thought about it a moment, her father used to hurt her a lot when she was younger, but she could see honesty and sincerity in his eyes. "Okay, Daddy... Start the music again."

Cherry groaned, then replayed the Wedding March so Lexi's father could walk her down the aisle and they redid that part of the wedding.

 _'Hopefully no more interruptions will happen.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Lexi's father scooched and excused himself to have a seat.

"Now then," Zadavia said. "By the power vested in me of Acmetropolis, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ace smiled as his eyes sparkled, he lifted Lexi's veil and the two shared their first kiss as a married couple. The crowd cheered and clapped now that Ace and Lexi were now officially married.

* * *

After that, they all were now each having a slice of the wedding cake. Vincent got a slice with a flower on it, then saw Jenny had a slice without one. He then looked down to the flower and decided to take it off and hand it over to Jenny. Jenny looked over and noticed that and smiled fondly to him.

Akito saw Vincent and Jenny happy together and where it made him think about Emi, even if he hadn't kissed her yet. He sighed as he thought about her distantly. "I wonder how she is..." he whispered to himself.

"So, Dad, what're you doing here?" Lexi asked her long-lost father. "I thought you were in prison."

"I got to bail out," Her father told her. "I was thinking about you and that you were a crime-fighter, I'm really proud of you and I promise, I'm not sucking up to you just because you're famous now and becoming a Guardian of the Galaxy, I just want you to know I'm proud of you and I'm really sorry I hurt you..."

Lexi looked down from him.

"I was just not thinking right..." Lexi's father continued. "I missed your mother... Losing your mother was the unhappiest day of my life and you're going to be a wonderful mother someday like she was... She may not had known you and you may not had known her, but I did, and she was a wonderful bunny and losing her was the worst thing to happen to me... My depression led to unhealthy habits which made me grow from sad to angry and I shouldn't have taken it out on you... But I did..."

Lexi kept her frown on her face, even while knowing what her father was saying was truthful.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know that I'm very sorry, Lexi." Her father said, knowing she would need some time to take this all in.

"Sure, Dad..." Lexi said softly, trying not to show a lot of emotions due to what he's done to her in the past.

Lexi's father accepted her reaction and her behavior after everything he put her through.

* * *

"Well, ya did it, Ace!" Duck put his arm around the male bunny. "You and Lexi finally tied the knot! I knew it all along."

"Did you, Duck?" Ace glanced. " _Did_ you?"

"Well... Uhh... I knew it would work out eventually..." Duck shrugged. "Now, how soon until the girls come for me, Rev, Tech, and Slam, hmm?"

"For that, only time will tell." Ace said.

"Well, let's hope it's soon." Duck folded his arms, leaning back in his chair.

Ace rolled his eyes with a small smirk. After the cake, it was time for the dance and then would be time for the bouquet toss. It was truly the best wedding anyone had ever been to.

* * *

"Where's Ixta?" Akito asked Captain Planet and Zadavia.

"Settling into her new home," Zadavia smiled. "She's with Optimatus, they've gotten along very nicely."

"Good to know." Akito smiled.

"So, when are you two going to start dating?" Estelle smirked at the two super adults.

"What... What are you talking about...?" Captain Planet chuckled. "We're just friends, kids."

"I'm a girl, I have an eye for these kinds of things..." Estelle said. "Especially when you guys went to that concert together."

"Yeah, and also you two seem to blush at times." Akito said.

Zadavia looked away. "Don't you children have better things to worry about, like, who's gonna make you take a bubble bath?"

"Don't try and change the subject..." Estelle put her hands behind her back. "It just means we're gonna finally have a cool aunt on Mom's side of the family."

"Yeah, and not one that is a perky goth or super famous." Akito said.

Cherry glanced at the twins as she was dipped from the dance she was doing with Forte. Darla looked over as well.

"No offense." Estelle told their aunts.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry hummed, then flung forward to continue the dance.

"None taken." Darla added with a shrug.

"Phew!" Estelle wiped her forehead.

Zadavia and Captain Planet chuckled to that.

* * *

After the dance, it was now time for the bouquet toss.

"Okay, girls, get ready, that includes you, Zadavia." Lexi smiled.

"Very well." Zadavia said once she got into place with the other girls.

"Okay, this is it!" Lexi told the others, then walked forward a little with her back turned to them. She then took a deep breath and tossed her flowers in the air for one of the girls to catch it which usually meant that the girl to catch it would be the next to get married.

And where each of the girls began to try to catch it, but it passed each of them and landed into Zadavia's hands as Captain Planet came up next to her, as if fate had planned it.

"Hey, pal, looks like it could be your turn next." Lexi's father gently nudged Captain Planet in the arm with a smirk.

"Who knows?" Captain Planet smiled bashfully.

Zadavia smiled as she caught the bouquet, then looked over to Captain Planet, feeling that Akito and Estelle's suspicions were right.

 _'Looks like they were right about us.'_ Zadavia and Captain Planet thought to themselves.

There were pictures taken and there was a final speech for best wishes to the bride and groom.

* * *

Eventually, Ace and Lexi decided to take their temporary leave for a honeymoon.

"Well, kid, time to go," Ace knelt down to Akito's height, having already said goodbye to the others. "Thank you so much for coming to the wedding and believing in us. We're really gonna miss ya."

"I'm gonna miss you a lot too," Akito said. "Even Duck..."

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I'm gonna miss you kids too." Duck said.

Simon reached for the floor. Cherry bent down and put Simon down so he could crawl around. Simon crawled over as the kids actually hugged Duck, going to miss him, admittingly enough.

"Oh, great, that little tyke probably wants to strangle me..." Duck glared down at him. "Well, all right, get it over with, just make it as quick and painless as possible."

Simon looked up. "M-M-Miss you... Too... Duck..." he seemed to utter out.

"Wait, y-you're going to miss me too, little guy?" Duck asked, surprised.

Simon stoically nodded.

"Aw, jeez..." Duck picked up Simon. "Maybe you're not so bad after all!"

* * *

After their goodbyes, Ace and Lexi left for their honeymoon and Zadavia left for her home planet after saying her last goodbye.

"Goodbye, goodbye, I'll miss you!" Eloise gave Zadavia one last hug.

"Take care, all of you..." Zadavia said before she went to Freleng to meet her brother and the ex-princess.

"I'll see you again sometime." Captain Planet smiled.

"No doubt about it." Zadavia smiled back, then surprised him with a kiss on his lips.

Akito and Estelle smiled to them, then to each other, and Zadavia was gone in a flash.

Captain Planet waved as she was gone for now. "Farewell, my dear..." he whispered to the love of his life.

"Well, we better get back home then." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Akito and Estelle said, then weakly smiled to each other. "Jinx."

"Does that ever stop?" Vincent sighed.

"Maybe." Akito and Estelle smirked.

Cherry walked over and picked up Simon again. "Time for us all to go home..."

"Yes." Forte agreed.

The portal then opened up, ready to take them all back where they belonged. Tech, Rev, Slam, and Duck waved to their friends one last time and they all went to their respective homes.


	155. Chapter 155

Eloise was back in the Plaza, she was glad to had spend that much time with her mother, but it was now all over and she was back to the way things used to be.

"Eloise!" Nanny beamed.

"NANNY!" Eloise ran to her caretaker and jumped into her open arms.

"Where have you been?" Nanny asked.

"You wouldn't believe it..." Eloise smiled.

"Well, I'm so happy, happy, happy to see you..." Nanny said to the little girl. "Bill's about to come up with room service."

"I'm just happy to be home..." Eloise said. "I'm going in my room for a minute."

"Of course, pet." Nanny let her go.

* * *

Eloise smiled as she came into her bedroom and flopped on the bed, then saw a hand mirror with a pink ribbon that had not been there before, but it had her name on it with a list of instructions on the back. "'Say the name of who you would like to see the most'? Hmm... Uhh..." she thought about it, she was able to spend some time with her mother lately, but she had rarely seen her father, in fact, their first meeting was a surprise itself since she had never known him before in her life until then. "Um... I'd like to see my daddy... Please."

The hand mirror glowed before showing her father's reflection.

Eloise flinched from the light, but looked into the mirror, seeing her father having a good time and swimming around without a worry or care. "He looks so... Happy..." she frowned slightly.

However, as Urchin swam, when looked up close, he actually looked rather sad and sat in his childhood room in the castle of Atlantica.

 ** _"Urchin, is something da matter?"_** the crab asked the now adult merman.

 ** _"I just really miss Darla and Eloise, Sebastian..."_** Urchin said. **_"They both live on land, but I can't be with them for a long time... Darla goes to Paris all the time, I think they're trying to keep her away from Eloise though, they rarely let her come home to our daughter... The girl already has to live her life without me, she shouldn't without Darla either..."_**

 ** _"Oh, Urchin, dat's silly,"_** Sebastian replied. **_"They wouldn't keep a woman away from her own daughter."_**

 _ **"Trust me, some people can be cruel."** _ Urchin said.

 ** _"Don't worry, you'll be with 'em soon..."_** Sebastian tried to support.

 ** _"I sure hope so..."_** Urchin sighed.

The image then faded back to Eloise's reflection and a tear drop landed on the glass. Eloise hugged the mirror. Weenie and Skipperdy comforted the best that they could and there was a Pokeball that had a ribbon it as well with a note attached to it that wasn't noticed yet.

* * *

Jenny yawned as she came into her home. Oliver greeted her and nuzzled her. Jenny smiled to her kitten as she was ready for bed no matter what time it was now. Georgette went up to her and began to pull her mistress to the living room. Oliver ran over to the couch and put some pillows into place for Jenny.

"What a day..." Jenny yawned as her pets were helping her get some rest.

"Good night, Jenny." Oliver smiled.

Georgette took Jenny's shoes off for her and put slippers over her feet, then put a blanket over top of Jenny. Jenny yawned again and instantly fell asleep, not caring if she was on the living room couch or in her own bed. Oliver and Georgette then left Jenny alone to get some well-deserved rest.

* * *

Felicity, Simon, Forte, and Cherry were all now back in their home.

"Oh... Home Sweet Home..." Felicity sounded relieved. "This is totally refreshing..."

Simon, Cherry, and Forte stared at her.

"Let's chill out now, yes?" Felicity sprawled on the couch, then looked up to her family. "What?"

"You're speaking more English than French." Cherry told her daughter.

"Uh... Well... So do you, Maman..." Felicity said.

"I was born and grew up in America..." Cherry defended. "Your father was actually born and raised in England before he came to France."

"That's right..." Forte replied to that.

"Why did you move to France?" Felicity asked.

Forte looked down, then out the window. "A better life..."

"Well, I'm glad you moved to France, Papa." Felicity smiled.

"So am I..." Forte softly sighed.

Simon pointed out the window. They all looked out to see it was very cloudy and gloomy outside and looked like rain.

"It's a foggy day..." Cherry said. "You know what that means..."

"Picnic Time!" Felicity cheered. "I'll help you pack the basket, Maman!" she then ran into the kitchen.

* * *

Vincent settled into his room and flopped on the bed. 'I feel like I could just stay here for the rest of my life..."

"Hey, Vincent, you back to normal?" Snow White asked her master.

"Very much so..." Vincent smiled to his cat.

"Good..." Snow White purred. "You gonna nap?"

Vincent gave her a glance. "That's all YOU ever do..."

"Yeah, but at least it's relaxing." Snow White replied.

Vincent smiled sleepily.

"I'll keep you company..." Snow White crawled up next to him and curled up into a fluff ball. "Good night..."

Vincent yawned heavily. "Night..."

* * *

Mo walked over with a blanket and tucked Vincent into it and kissed his forehead with a sweet maternal smile before going to join Atticus to bed. Akito and Estelle were happily asleep, this time, together in bed.

"They're finally home again..." Atticus said as he held his wife in bed. "I love you, Mo."

"And I, you, Atticus..." Mo smiled up. "Who knows what adventures await them in the future again?"

"Who knows?" Atticus shrugged as he then kissed her and they cuddled until they fell asleep.

* * *

"Good night, Akito..." Estelle whispered.

"Good night, Estelle..." Akito whsiepred back.

The twins were then fast asleep for a good little while until sparks suddenly came into their room which woke them up.

"Huh?" the Fudo twins asked. "What was that?"

The sparks got bigger. Akito and Estelle were overwhelmed and nervous as they saw the sparks. However, the sparks stopped and showed two young bunnies who appeared to be twins and looked a lot like Ace and Lexi. A boy and a girl.

The boy bunny had a purple hat on with a purple shirt, darker purple pants, and a teal vest and had green eyes. The girl bunny had blue eyes and had barrettes in her floppy ears with a tuft of brown fur like hair on top of her head, had a dark blue sweater top with a lighter blue skirt. They both appeared to have bracelets on their wrists.

"Who... Who are you guys?" Estelle asked.

"I'm Apollo Bunny." the boy bunny said.

"And I'm Diana Bunny." the girl bunny added.

"We're related." Apollo and Diana said together then.

"Um, it's nice to meet you." Estelle said.

"But, why are you two here?" Akito asked.

"We just wanted to meet you up close for our family history project," Apollo said as he took out a copy of Cherry's book. "We looked at it and read all about it about your adventures!"

"I'm sure Acmetropolis University will never hear of such a thing once they see our project," Diana added with a smile. "We also wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Estelle asked. "We don't even know you..."

"No, but you know our parents, the famous Ace and Lexi, the Guardians of the Universe." Apollo said.

"Wait, you two are from the future?" Estelle asked. "Or the farther future?"

"I think both of those would be right..." Diana said.

"Yeah, I agree." Apollo nodded to his sister.

"So, Ace and Lexi have twins..." Akito chuckled. "What're the chances?"

"Oh, this is gonna be the best family history project ever," Apollo chuckled. "We'll show that silly Matilda Duck."

"Let me guess, Matilda Duck is Danger Duck's daughter, right?" Akito groaned.

"She's a real piece of work..." Diana rolled her sapphire eyes.

"Well, at least Duck found somebody..." Estelle shrugged.

"Do you mind if we took your picture?" Apollo asked. "That would make it the best family history project ever!"

"Oh, yes, pretty please?" Diana added.

"Sure." Akito and Estelle shrugged.

"Okay, get it." Apollo told his sister.

Diana took out what was a high-tech futuristic camera known as a Zoomatrix. "Okay, smile!"

Akito and Estelle put their arm around each other and smiled.

Diana then snapped their picture and hooked it up to a tablet to send the picture in for their school project. "Thanks a bunch!"

"It was nice to meet you guys," Apollo smiled. "You're our heroes, thanks for helping Mom, Dad, and everybody in the 28th century, without you, we probably wouldn't have been born."

"Let's jet outta here!" Diana said as she summoned a portal that zapped in the room.

The Bunny twins waved to the Fudo twins and jumped through their portal to take them back to the future.

"Well, that just happened." Estelle smiled.

"Kinda weird and cool..." Akito said.

Estelle nodded, then yawned. "Mm..."

"Come on, let's get some sleep..." Akito crawled back into his bed. "Now, as I said before... Night, Estelle..." he said, turning out his own light.

"Good night, Akito..." Estelle said as she turned out her light so they could both get some sleep.

This would truly be an adventure no one would ever and never want to forget.

The End


End file.
